Résurrection des Sentiments via msn
by La Brigade Secrete
Summary: le titre est pas très représentatif, dsl L'Akatsuki a désormais internet.Itachi tente alors de se rapprocher de Sasuke par le biais de la nouvelle technologie... ItaSasu donc yaoi.présence de LEMON
1. Quand Itachi se met à msn

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki d'Hyphalis

Disclaimer : bon, ben, comme d'hab', les persos ne nous appartiennent pas, seulement le matériel informatique lol et encore … ils sont la propriété de leur auteur.

Cette fic est à caractère yaoi, il s'agit d'un Uchihacest plus précisément, donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas le Itachi/Sasuke peuvent s'en aller.

Vala

Chapitre 1 :

L'écran bleu émit une musique guillerette tandis que les yeux onyx le fixaient avec scepticisme. Itachi Uchiwa, sex symbol de son état (meurtrier pour d'autres) avait été obligé par ses ... hum "collègues" d'Akastuki de découvrir comment marchait cet objet étrange - et somme toute utile- appelé " ordinateur".

Le sharingan fit une moue dubitative, peu enclin à passé sa journée sur un appareil stupide... et dire que l'autre avare avait déboursé des somme astronomique pour "ça" ...

Itachi reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur, découvrant l'icône de Messenger, Itachi haussa un sourcil, il avait vaguement entendu cet imbécile de Deidara en faire mention. Apparemment, ce logiciel servait à écrire aux gens en direct... ses pensées divaguèrent pour se focaliser sur un jeune garçon brun lui ressemblant… Le plus âgé savait que désormais, bon nombre de gens possédaient internet… Mais était-ce le cas de son frère ? Itachi doutait que son cadet n'accorde d'importance à ce genre de gadget… et puis…

L'aîné des Uchiwa secoua la tête, il pouvait bien essayer de voir, non ? Sur cette dernière pensée, il cliqua sur l'icône d'MSN. Après quelque temps à batailler pour créer son compte, il réussit enfin à se connecter.

S'il voulait parler à son frère, il lui fallait l'adresse MSN de celui-ci, Itachi soupira… s'il était Sasuke… quelle adresse aurait-il ?

Il fit plusieurs essais, allant du plus évident, voir du plus stupide, au plus abstrait…

Le brun haussa un sourcil devant sa dernière trouvaille… certes son cadet n'était pas un adepte de la recherche mais bon… sans réfléchir plus, il enregistra « »

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, un encadré prit place sur l'écran devant un Itachi particulièrement perplexe… Son souffle se fit plus court en remarquant qu'encore une fois, il avait touché juste…

« Sasuke, the Avenger. »

Le brun porta son attention sur le message qui suivait : « il ne peut en rester qu'un et les traitres finiront par payer leurs crimes ! crimson tears against my dead love ».

Le pseudo de la personne, ainsi que son message perso ne laissait aucune place au doute. Derrière l'ordinateur de son nouvel interlocuteur, il s'agissait purement et simplement de Sasuke…

Itachi parcouru rapidement le profil de son vis-à-vis, se demandant s'il faisait le bon choix… Parler à Sasuke reviendrait à dire qu'il recherchait à nouveau son contact… Ne devait-il pas veiller sur son frère de loin ?

Ses pensées s'enfuirent bien loin lorsqu'il remarqua que son cadet lui avait envoyé un message. L'aîné déglutit, une appréhension grandissant en lui. Il avait honte de ce qu'il voulait faire : parler au plus jeune en lui cachant la vérité. Encore. Toujours. Mais il le faisait pour le protéger…

Mais Itachi ressentait ce besoin de parler à Sasuke. A cet être qui était tout pour lui. Il ne chercherait pas à se faire valoir ou à laver ses torts… Cela lui permettrait de le surveiller de plus près… surtout que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment en bonne compagnie…

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent. Son frère était avec Orochimaru. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Son inquiétude pris le dessus et Itachi se mit à répondre à son cadet.

(21:59) Sasuke- the Avenger: t'es qui?

(22:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et toi ?

(22:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn...

(22:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: très constructif

(22:01) Sasuke- the Avenger : ...

Bon… la partie était loin d'être gagner, loin de là…

« Il va falloir que je lui mente… un peu… » pensa Itachi, un sourire ancré sur les lèvres malgré tout.

(22:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bon, je suppose que quelqu'un te connaissant t'as ajouté à mes contact …

(22:04) Sasuke- the Avenger : d'où tu m'écris ?

22:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre précisément... vois tu... je n'ai plus tellement moyen de rentrer chez moi...

(22:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux risqueraient de faire une syncope en me voyant LOL

(22:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et toi ?

(22:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : où t'es ?

(22:06) Sasuke- the Avenger : dans une caverne avec mon "maitre"

(22:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vois... entraînement, je suppose.

(22:07) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui

(22:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et d'ailleurs... tu ne m'as même pas dis ton nom...

(22:07) Sasuke- the Avenger : pourquoi je te le dirais ?

(22:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hé bien... peut-être parce que tu es bien plus curieux que tu ne sembles te l'avouer. Et que tu as compris qu'avec moi, c'est donnant-donnant.

(22:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ne?

(22:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart:

(22:08) Sasuke- the Avenger : alors donne moi ton nom !

(22:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: "Shary" te suffira pour l'instant, "Sasuke"

22:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça fait longtemps que tu t'entraines?

(22:09) Sasuke- the Avenger : je m'entraine depuis trois ans

(22:09) Sasuke- the Avenger : j'ai une tache à accomplir

(22:10) Sasuke- the Avenger : ... "Shary" ?

(22:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui ?

(22:10) Sasuke- the Avenger : de toute façon je m'en fiche

(22:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne te crois pas.

(22:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça te sert a quoi de préciser le fait que tu que t'en préoccupes pas ?

Itachi sourit plus franchement, ça lui faisait du bien de parler avec Sasuke, même si c'était pour ne rien dire d'intéressant… Il se rendait compte qu'au final, son frère restait toujours le même, entier dans tout ce qu'il faisait ou pensait. Cette pensée lui mit un peu de baume au cœur…

(22:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart:enfin, sinon, mis à part t'entrainer et aller sur MSN, tu fais quoi de ta vie ?

(22:11) Sasuke- the Avenger : je me renseigne pour trouver une certaine personne

Le regard du plus âgé se voila... c'est vrai qu'il souhaitait que son frère devienne fort mais c'était pour que plus personne ne puisse lui faire de mal. Pour que, même lorsque lui ne serait plus de ce monde, Sasuke n'ait besoin de rien. La culpabilité qu'il portait chaque jour se rappela à lui et cela le décida à 

jouer franc-jeu… Il ne donnerait peut être pas son identité à son frère. Mais il serait le frère que Sasuke aurait dû avoir à ces côtés durant toutes ses années…

Même si au fond de lui, Itachi n'aurait jamais pu se satisfaire de son rôle de « grand frère »… il le savait bien…

Chassant ses idées noires, Itachi se remit à l'ouvrage.

(22:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Cette personne semble avoir une grande importance pour toi... il semblerait que ta vie tourne autour d'elle...

(22:13) Sasuke- the Avenger : en quelque sorte et en quoi ma vie t'intéresse ?

(22:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : disons que c'est triste de voir un enfant obsédé à ce point par le sang

(22:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qu'en penses-tu ?

(22:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...hn ?

(22:18) Sasuke- the Avenger : que veut tu dire par "enfant obsédé à ce point par le sang " ?

(22:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je te laisse méditer là-dessus

(22:19) Sasuke- the Avenger : si tu parles de moi tu te trompes !

22:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je n'ai rien dis de tel...

(22:19) Sasuke- the Avenger : ou parlerais tu de toi ?

(22:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: serais-tu en train de te pencher sur mon cas, Sasuke-Kun?

(22:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'arriveras à rien, abandonnes.

(22:21) Sasuke- the Avenger : je n'abandonne jamais

(22:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a une première fois à tout.

22:22) Sasuke- the Avenger : dis moi en plus sur ta famille ?

(22:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: fais attention, Sasuke-kun, tu prends un chemin miné...

(22:23) Sasuke- the Avenger : je ne suis pas un faible !!

(22:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu fais beaucoup d'adaptation libre

(22:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ta famille... qu'a-t-elle dit au sujet de ton entrainement?

(22:24) Sasuke- the Avenger : elle ne dit rien du tout ..

(22:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : vraiment ?

(22:24) Sasuke- the Avenger : elle ne peut rien dire

(22:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tes amis ?

(22:25) Sasuke- the Avenger : je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami

(22:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il te reste pourtant de la famille. et je doute que ta présence en ses lieux ne soient appréciables par qui que ce soit.

(22:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: les amis peuvent être une famille...

(22:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas "vraiment" ?

(22:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela signifie qu'il y a bien des gens pour qui tu comptes.

(22:26) Sasuke- the Avenger : disons que je les ai abandonnés puisqu'il ne me servait a rien

(22:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qui ? le reste de ta famille ou l'ami ?

(22:27) Sasuke- the Avenger : l'ami

(22:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(22:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Hear t: je vois...

(22:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu en as encore pour longtemps avec ton "maitre" ?

(22:29) Sasuke- the Avenger : quand je serai capable de l'anéantir je pourrai en finir !

(22:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'y a que la puissance pour toi ?

(22:30) Sasuke- the Avenger : non ...

(22:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour quoi... vis tu ?

(22:30) Sasuke- the Avenger : je vis pour venger et retrouver ma famille !

(22:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et après, que feras-tu ?

(22:31) Sasuke- the Avenger : je m'occuperai du reste de ma famille

Itachi se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Sasuke…

(22:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est à dire ?

(22:32) Sasuke- the Avenger : je t'en dis bien trop .

(22:32) Sasuke- the Avenger : et toi où est ta famille ?

(22:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ma famille...

(22:32) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui

(22:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est ... compliqué...

(22:34) Sasuke- the Avenger : ça ne peut pas l'être plus que moi

(22:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nous avons tous nos blessures...

(22:34) Sasuke- the Avenger : quelles sont les tiennes ?

(22:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mmm... moi aussi, j'en dis trop.

(22:34) Sasuke- the Avenger : tu n'as rien dit !!

(22:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton message perso semble un peu contradictoire non ?

(22:37) Sasuke- the Avenger : mon message perso reflète ma personnalité

(22:38) Sasuke- the Avenger !! a modifié son statut en Absent

(22:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : dis moi, Sasuke-Kun, mis à part cette personne qui t'as fait souffrir... penses tu à quelqu'un d'autre ?

(22:38) Sasuke- the Avenger : plus ou moins

(22:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : plus ou moins ? c'est à dire ?

(22:39) Sasuke- the Avenger : je ne veux plus l'utiliser

(22:39) Sasuke- the Avenger !! a modifié son surnom en "Sasuke- the Avenger !! tente de convaincre shary"

(22:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: me convaincre ? de ?

(22:39) Sasuke- the Avenger : rien

(22:40) Sasuke- the Avenger !! a modifié son surnom en "Sasuke- the Avenger !! se renseigne sur une certaine personne"

(22:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu changes d'occupations comme de chemise ?

(22:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu ne veux plus utiliser ton ami ?

(22:41) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui, cet "ami" et toi-même tu as des amis ?

(22:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : oui. j'en avais.

(22:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : avant.

(22:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne peux pas dire la même chose aujourd'hui.

(22:42) Sasuke- the Avenger : pourquoi ?

(22:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: toujours la même chose.

(22:42) Sasuke- the Avenger : c'est à dire ?

(22:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dis moi..; tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de récolter des informations sur moi à mes dépends, hn ?

(22:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Hear: tu le revois, cet ami ?

(22:44) Sasuke- the Avenger : non il est l'ennemi de mon "maitre"

(22:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié apparemment...

(22:45) Sasuke- the Avenger : je veux devenir plus fort

(22:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il semblerait que j'ai raison aussi.

(22:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu as beaucoup progressé ?

(22:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu es un ninja, ne.

(22:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais tu sais, il y a des tas de façon de devenir fort

(22:47) Sasuke- the Avenger : je progresse et je surpasse déjà mon maitre mais je veux tout savoir de ses techniques

(22:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends, je reviens, mon supérieur m'appelle.

(22:47)Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart a modifié son statut en "absent"

(22:47) Sasuke- the Avenger : fait ce que tu veux

(22:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: merci, trop aimable

(22:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: donc, tu as fini ton apprentissage.

(22:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : plus ou moins (22:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : je te l'ai deja dit

(22:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : "shary "

(22:58) Sasuke- the Avenger : je veux savoir toutes ses techniques

(22:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et cette personne que tu cherches, tu as une idée d'où elle se trouve ?

(22:58) Sasuke- the Avenger : tu aimes les Ramen ?

(22:58) Sasuke- the Avenger : excuse moi

(22:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?

(22:59) Sasuke- the Avenger : c'était pour une autre personne

(22:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est rien.

(22:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'aime les dangos

(23:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: laisse moi deviner... c'est ton ami qui est obsédé par les ramens ...

(23:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui ...

(23:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : à chaque retour de mission il tentait d'emmener Sakura en manger avec lui

(23:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas très subtil comme méthode de drague...

(23:01) Sasuke- the Avenger : ?

(23:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu regrettes de les avoir laissé ?

(23:02) Sasuke- the Avenger : un peu, ils étaient devenu ma famille

(23:02) Sasuke- the Avenger : enfin non

(23:02) Sasuke- the Avenger : ils m'occupaient mais ils étaient chiants

(23:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu es la réincarnation d'une girouette... tu changes rapidement d'avis

(23:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais ils étaient là pour toi, pas vrai.

(23:03) Sasuke- the Avenger : ils ETAIENT là

(23:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vois les choses du bon coté, ils sont toujours en vie

(23:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on oublie pas les gens qui ont compté pour nous.

(23:04) Sasuke- the Avenger : tes amis ne sont plus en vie ?

(23:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...

(23:04) Sasuke- the Avenger : on ne les oublie pas mais on peut les mettre de coté

(23:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et penser à eux avec... "nostalgie", ne Sasuke-Kun ?

(23:05) Sasuke- the Avenger : peut-être ...

(23:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quoiqu'il en soit, nous faisons tous des choix...

(23:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as fait les tiens comme j'ai fais les miens... pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

(23:06) Sasuke- the Avenger : comment ca ?

(23:06) Sasuke- the Avenger : pourquoi ?

(23:07) Sasuke- the Avenger : on peut les faire seulement avec le meilleur avec les gens qu'on aime

(23:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(23:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sans doute...

(23:07)Sasuke- the Avenger : dis moi.

(23:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: comment t'expliquer... disons que les choix que j'ai fais m'ont éloignés de l'être qui compte le plus pour moi. et que peu importera ce que je ferais, les conséquences de ce "choix" resteront gravés dans la mémoire de cette personne

(23:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je n'en dirais pas plus...

(23:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu parlais de ta famille, tout a l'heure... que lui est-il arrivé ?

(23:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

(23:08) Sasuke- the Avenger : la personne que je recherche les a massacré pour tester sa puissance !

(23:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu en es certain?

(23:08) Sasuke- the Avenger : il me l'a dit lui même !!

(23:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je veux dire, que ce soit pour cette raison... tu te fis à ce qu'il t'a dit?

(23:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et s'il t'avait menti, que ferait-tu ?

(23:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mis a part ce que lui t'as dis, reste il des preuves qu'il l'ai CHOISI ?

L'aîné des Uchiwa attendit la réponse. Itachi aurait préféré que son frère soit plus objectif, qu'il ait du recul... mais cela aurait ruiné son plan... pourtant, il aurait tant souhaité voir à nouveau les yeux de Sasuke sans toute cette haine à son égard... Un soupir fatigué s'échappa de ses lèvres, encore des chimères...

Les yeux de son cadet avait toujours gardés la candeur de l'enfance, malgré la souffrance qu'il avait au fond de son cœur... Sasuke se laissait si facilement influencer... Itachi avait parfois envie de lui hurler la vérité avant de se jeter sauvagement sur lui pour l'embrasser mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils'était toujours retenu... Il le devait. Sasuke méritait de vivre normalement. D'avoir une famille.Itachi grimaça un peu, et avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir sa réflexion, la réponse de Sasuke s'afficha :

(23:09) Sasuke- the Avenger : je ne sais pas, mais il est ma seule famille

(23:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ?

(23:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: par prétexte qu'il est ta seule famille, tu vas croire tout ce qu'il te dit ?

(23:10) Sasuke- the Avenger : je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas !

(23:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu l'as revu aprè ça ?

(23:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il t'as dit autre chose après ce qu'il a fait ?

(23:11) Sasuke- the Avenger : il a tenté de kidnapper mon meilleur ami, il m'a dit que pour le battre et gagner en puissance je devrais me

débarrasser de tout mes liens et il m'a envoyé a l'hôpital pendant un certain temps...

(23:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Hear: nh.

(23:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Hear: es tu mélomane ?

(23:13) Sasuke- the Avenger : je n'ai pas le temps pour ca !

(23:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... en parlant de ça, tu restes longtemps sur msn ... c'est assez contradictoire...

parce que msn, à la base, cela a été créé pour garder des liens ac ses amis malgré les distances et rencontrer d'autres personnes. et pourtant,

tu veux te détacher de tout...

(23:14) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui ...

(23:15) Sasuke- the Avenger : mais mon maitre est parti avec son second et je n'ai pas d'entrainement

(23:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu attends quelqu'un en particulier ?

(23:16) Sasuke- the Avenger : je n'ai aucun espoir de rencontrer cette personnes sur msn

(23:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton ami ?

(23:16) Sasuke- the Avenger : non

(23:16) Sasuke- the Avenger : il n'a surment pas le temps pour ça

(23:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en même temps, msn ici, cest assez récent... enfin en ce qui me concerne, ça ne date que d'aujourd'hui alors... peut-être verras- tu cette personne plus tard...

(23:18) Sasuke- the Avenger : et si tu n'a pas d'amis tu as peut-être des "associés" ??

(23:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

(23:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il semblerait d'ailleurs que je sois le seul à bénéficier d'un cerveau, c'est rageant à la longue...

(23:19) Sasuke- the Avenger : même ton " supérieur"?

(23:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la hiérarchie est compliquée ici...

(23:20) Sasuke- the Avenger : d'accord

(23:20) Sasuke- the Avenger : et quel est ton signe ?

(23:20) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart a modifié son surnom en "Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart mange des dangos"

(23:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suis gémeaux et toi ?

(23:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais, laisse.

(23:22) Sasuke- the Avenger : ah...

(23:22) Sasuke- the Avenger : ha ha ha '

(23:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rassure moi, tu trouves quand meme pas "ça" drôle tout de même.

(23:22) Sasuke- the Avenger : non

(23:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Merci.

(23:23) Sasuke- the Avenger : peu de choses m'amusent et m'intéressent en fait...

(23:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu devrais pourtant. cela peut être utile durant un combat... avoir de l'intérêt pour certaines choses permet de mieux les maitriser

(23:23) Sasuke- the Avenger : tu es un shinobi ?

(23:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut etre

(23:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'y a qu'une chose que tu as besoin de savoir et cest celle-là : je me bat depuis plus longtemps que toi.

(23:24) Sasuke- the Avenger : donc tu es peut être plus expérimenté que moi

(23:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : peut être... qui peut savoir...?

(23:24) Sasuke- the Avenger : toi

(23:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : nh !!

(23:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'y vais. mon supérieur a (encore) planté son ordi... comme si j'avais la tête d'un informaticien... sur ce, à la revoyure !

(23:25) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui ...

(23:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: (shary -déconnection)

Itachi inspira un grand coup tandis qu'un sentiment paradoxal s'inscrivait en lui pour ne plus le quitter...

Il se sentait horriblement bien, et en même temps extrêmement fatigué... Parlant à son frère avait été plus éreintant qu'il ne l'aurait penser et pourtant, son coeur continuait à battre la chamade, comme si l'adrénaline continuait de pulser dans ses veines.

Le brun éteignit l'ordinateur et partit rejoindre son coéquipier, non sans un dernier regard vers le nouveau lien qui le reliait à la seule personne qu'il aimait.

Sasuke tiqua.

L'autre l'avait limite laisser en plan.

On ne laisse pas un Uchiwa en plan.

Surtout lui.

Ce Shary était vraiment un type bizarre.

Le cadet leva les yeux au plafond, se remémorant leur altercation.

Il avait eu cette impression de connaître autre.

"Il me parle de la même façon que Otô-San ou Nii-San... mais je ne les revoir ni l'un ni l'autre... surtout pas l'autre" ajouta-t-il mentalement...

Son nouvel interlocuteur semblait intelligent, en tout cas, il était particulièrelent perspicace... ce qui avait le don d'agacer un peu Sasuke...Et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable en soit...

"…Puissant... S'il est comme je l'imagine... et s'il est plus expérimenté que moi qui ait pourtant l'enseignement de l'un des sannins légendaires..."

Et c'est sur une dernière pensée vers un lien virtuel que le cadet s'endormit...

-fin du premier chapitre-

Voilà, en espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment

Laissez une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour la suite

Gros bisous à tous !


	2. Inquiétudes

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki ( 2 membres d'Hyphalis )

Disclaimer : persos pas à nous. Même pas un peu… on les emprunte pour un temps indéterminé seulement…

-Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la mise en page… j'ai vraiment du mal avec , j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… J' ai aussi essayé de corriger pas mal de fautes mais bon, si jamais vous en voyez, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir… Personnellement, je n'aime pas lire une fic bourrée de fautes, donc j'espère ne pas vous faire endurer ça --'

-Sinon, un ptit coup de pub pour Hyphalis, notre organisation regroupant des fans de ita/sasu :p :

hyphalisproduction.

vala

gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

chapitre 2 :

Comme à l'accoutumée, la pièce froide était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le seul élément inhabituel était qu'une lumière perçait l'obscurité. Et elle venait de l'écran de l'ordinateur, qui au final, avait tourné toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. Un jeune homme, allongé sur une paillasse, dos à l'appareil en question restait tout de même sur le qui-vive, attendant avec impatience – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais- la petite musique caractéristique indiquant la connexion d'un internaute sur msn. C'est donc avec anticipation que Sasuke guettait l'arrivée de ce Shary qui semblait particulièrement bien renseigné sur sa personne. Le jeune homme brun soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de s'entrainer aujourd'hui. Orochimaru n'était de retour que dans la soirée, voir même le lendemain…

Le bruit qu'il attendait tant se fit entendre tandis qu'un frisson montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sasuke secoua la tête, tout de même, ça devenait déjà du n'importe quoi… Il n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois à ce type que déjà, il semblait s'y être attaché… enfin, un peu. Mais pour Sasuke, c'était déjà beaucoup. Quoiqu'en fait, c'était plutôt de l'intérêt.

Ce mec, car Sasuke était certain que s'en était un, savait énormément de choses sans laisser de traces derrière lui. Une pensée, fugitive et traitresse, lui fit entrevoir la silhouette de son frère aîné.

Les dents du cadet Uchiwa grincèrent, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se diriger avec fébrilité vers son ordinateur, devant lequel il s'installa. Il hésita à saluer l'autre, mais finit par le faire, aussitôt ce dernier lui répondit, ce qui dit naitre un micro-sourire sur les lèvres fines de l'adolescent.

(09:12) Sasuke- the Avenger : salut

(09:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn !

(09:12) Shary-Master Of : ça fait drôle de se faire saluer par toi

(09:12) Sasuke- the Avenger : pourquoi ?

(09:13) Sasuke- the Avenger : j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher

(09:13) Sasuke- the Avenger : ?

(09:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...

(09:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sans être un reproche, on ne peut pas dire que tu as un caractère engageant …

La mâchoire de Sasuke se contracta. Certes, il n'était pas très bavard et pouvait se monter maladroit avec les autres, mais de là à dire qu'il n'avait « pas un caractère engageant »… Ce type était gonflé… Quoiqu'en même temps, il lui disait ce qu'il pensait… Sasuke ne sut pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de son interlocuteur … Lui faisait-il la morale ou cherchait-il autre chose ?

(09:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et donc, ton maitre qui ne te sert pas à grand chose et son bon à rien de second sont ils de retour ?

(09:14) Sasuke- the Avenger : non

(09:14) Sasuke- the Avenger : ils cherchent de nouveau cobayes

(09:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu as l'intention de rester sur internet toute la journée ?

(09:15) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui j'attends et je cherche à trouver des informations !

(09:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sur ?

(09:16) Sasuke- the Avenger: un sujet qui ne te concerne pas

(09:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...

(09:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu sais, si tu cherches quelqu'un, ce n'est pas sur un ordinateur que tu vas le trouver

(09:17) Sasuke- the Avenger : ils sont bons tes dangos ?

(09:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est toujours bon les dangos, surtout ceux de mon village natal, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'y retourner depuis bien longtemps. t'en veux ?

(09:18) Sasuke- the Avenger : j'aaaaddore les dangos

(09:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est drôle... parfois j'ai l'impression que la nourriture dirige les peuples...

Le cadet des Uchiwa eut une moue dubitative… Il lui faisait quoi, l'autre… Il était tombé sur un crétin ou quoi ? C'était quoi ces phrases à la mors-moi-le-nœud ? Pourtant, l'image d'un certain blond amateur de ramens fit son apparition dans son esprit et il ne trouva plus cette phrase si stupide que 

ça … en fin de compte… Néanmoins, quelque chose l'agaçait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, c'était comme si il avait la réponse à une question qu'il s'était longtemps posé… et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que ce Shary arrivait sans cesse à le surprendre… Bien sûr, il avait côtoyé un maître en la matière mais Naruto faisait pâle figure face à son interlocuteur du moment… Tantôt il l'intéressait, semblait se préoccuper de lui comme personne – hormis son frère aîné à une certaine époque- , tantôt il semblait le faire tourner en bourrique et le taquiner gentiment… Le brun secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se prendre si vite au jeu. Il fallait qu'il reste prudent et qu'il ne dévoile en aucun cas ni son nom, ni l'endroit où il se trouvait avec précision…

(09:19) Sasuke- the Avenger : parfois ...

(09:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref, passons, ce genre de "philosophie" si je puis dire est passablement ennuyeuse à long terme.

(09:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as quelles affinités ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux, ce n'était quand même pas ce à quoi il pensait… ?

(09:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... je parle de combat, là

(09:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ( au cas où)

Le brun tiqua, à quoi avait-il songé pendant un instant… comme si un parfait inconnu allait lui poser ce genre de question…?! Il déglutit avant de taper la réponse, troublé.

(09:20) Sasuke- the Avenger : j'utilise la foudre

(09:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mauvais contre des techniques dôton...

(09:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : plus puissants ?

(09:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu maitrises quelques unes de ses techniques ?

(09:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est plus intéressant de maitriser deux éléments opposés, comme ça, pas de mauvaises surprises

(09:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart:

(09:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: après, c'est ce que je pense

(09:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

Sasuke cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, un peu mécontent et en même temps très intéressé.

Ce type avait l'air de vraiment s'y connaître. Le brun se mit en devoir d'en apprendre plus sur son vis-à-vis. ..

(09:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne maitrise pas le doton

(09:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : et toi quel est le jutsus que tu utilises le plus ?

(09:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(09:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: katon et suiton principalement, même si mes justus sont... d'une autre nature, si je peux dire

(09:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : d'une autre nature ? c'est à dire ?

(09:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je tairais ça pour l'instant. si je commence à préciser les choses, j'en dirais trop

(09:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ça ne sera pas bon pour moi comme pour toi.

(09:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin, passons.

(09:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton maitre, il utilise des justus spéciaux ?

(09:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui. Puisqu'il est l'un des trois grand Sannin

(09:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : il est sûrement aussi puissants que l'Hokage elle même !

(09:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : de quel village viens-tu ?

(09:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'agit pas de Jiraya ou alors, tu as intérêt a avoir une réserve personnelle de coton pour boucher le trou de la serrure de ta salle de bain

(09:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : non jiraya s'occupe de l'entrainement de Naruto

(18:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton ami, donc

(09:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(09:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dans le mille.

(09:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : plus ou moins

(09:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu penses réussir avec un "homme" tel qu'Orochimaru ?

(09:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : il est puissant !

(09:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a plus puissant que lui

(09:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : il peut m'apprendre assez de choses

(09:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : je saurai assez de chose pour pouvoir battre les plus puissants

(09:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on ne sait jamais assez de choses.

(09:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin, passons, ce n'est pas si important pour l'instant

(09:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce qui est important alors ?

(09:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu le sauras plus tard.

(09:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

(09:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas maintenant en tout cas

Une énigme… Shary-san était si secret… Si Sasuke passait pour un être mystérieux aux yeux de toutes les filles qu'il croisait, son vis-à-vis était bien plus que cela… Il ne pouvait que vouloir en savoir plus, il se sentait attiré par l'autre comme un aimant et ne savait pas de quelle façon agir.

C'était tellement déroutant de parler avec un être tel que lui. Sasuke se sentait si proche et si loin à la fois… Et l'autre semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à panser ses blessures mais … mais quoi ? Sasuke cligna des yeux, il pensait à quoi là, exactement ? ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de faire l'analyse psychologique des gens, puisqu'à la base, les gens, il s'en fichait.

Oui, Shary-san était pour lui une énigme. Mais il finirait par savoir. Il en avait décidé ainsi.

(09:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: chaque chose en son temps, ne, Sasuke-kun

(09:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ..

(09:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: au fait, joli image perso

Le brun leva un sourcil, il avait prit la première photo de lui qu'il avait trouvé… De toute façon, il était toujours beau alors … Sasuke porta son attention à l'image de son interlocuteur, il eut un petit temps mort dans sa tête… Comment un mec comme Shary-san pouvait-il avoir une image perso aussi… enfin… Et Sasuke s'aperçut qu'une fois encore, la compréhension vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur lui filait entre les doigts…

(09:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais ,par contre, la tienne... j'aime pas les tomates

(09:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah ? pourtant je les aime bien, moi. enfin... c'est plus la symbolique qu'elles ont pour moi

(09:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on va dire

(09:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : quelle symbolique ?

(09:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en rapport avec la seule personne qui ait de la valeur pour moi.

(09:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(09:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ne tentes pas de comprendre ...

(09:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : une tomate ?

(09 :36) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'aimerais pas être la personne

(09:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(09:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: disons que j'ai de bons souvenirs avec cette personne et qui incluent des tomates

(09:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour faire simple

(09:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : ok

(09:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et toi, il n'y a rien qui te fasse penser à de bons souvenirs ou à des gens qui ont un minimum d'importance pour toi ?

(09:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : si

(09:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : Konoha, mon village natal

(09:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ils font les meilleurs dangos là bas

(09:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu vas souvent à Konoha ?

(09:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : j'y ai vécu pendant un certain temps... mais j'ai été ... disons... plus ou moins forcé de partir...

(09:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : chassé ?

(09:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'y a pas vraiment de définition possible...quoiqu'il en soit, il m'était impossible de rester.

(09:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : et tu le regrettes ?

(09:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui. j'ai laissé quelque chose qui m'est très précieux là bas.

(09:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et toi, tu es un nukenin, ne.

(09:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : je pense pas qu'on me nomme ainsi...

(09:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: comment te nomme-t-on alors ?

(09:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : du point de vue de mes camarades je serait plutot ..

(09:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : .. le traitre ...

(09:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en même temps, on ne peut pas dire que tu ais rejoins le plus fervant défenseur de ton village, ne ?

(09:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : je suit seulement son enseignements, je ne l'ai pas rejoint

(09:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui mais ça, il n'y a que toi pour le savoir, n'est ce pas ?

(09:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je doute que cela fasse grande différence pour les gens de Konoha... surtout pour certains...

(09:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(09:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : et ca me convient parfaitement

(09:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : depuis combien de temps as tu été obligé de partir de konoha ?

(09:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un certain temps...

(09:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : précise ...

(09:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je te l'ai déjà dis, n'essais pas de jouer à mes dépends ;p

(09:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne joue pas !

(09:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu n'arriveras pas à me soutirer des informations si je ne l'ai pas décidé ainsi

(09:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne cherche pas a te soutirer des information

(09:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ça ne t'arrive pas d'être triste, malgré tout ?

(09:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : triste ? non

(09:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : toute ma tristesse a été consumé le jour du massacre de ma famille

(09:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et après ta vengeance, que feras-tu ?

(09:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : qui a parlé de vengeance ?

(09:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qui a parlé de retrouver un assassin ?

(09:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: a quoi cela te servirais de le retrouver, si ce n'est pour te venger?

(09:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je te vois mal lui offrir un thé et des biscuits en l'écoutant déblatérer tout ces petits malheurs …

La remarque – fort judicieuse il dut l'admettre- lui arracha un petit rire. Lorsqu'il parlait avec lui, Sasuke se sentait à des année- lumière de sa véritable condition et même son triste passé semblait plus loin… Il se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité… Il pouvait bien lui dire après tout… L'autre avait toujours été franc avec lui. Lui refusant les réponses qu'il ne souhaitait pas donné tout en étant relativement sincère…

(09:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : eh bien ... c'est mon unique frère de sang ...

(09:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il compte pour toi ?

(09:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je veux dire "encore" ?

(09:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui … je pense… après tout, il est tout ce qu'il me reste… mais je lui en veux.

(09:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aurais voulu qu'on en parle. Qu'il m'explique. Lui, Il m'a laissé derrière sans aucun regret.

(09:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vois...

(09:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu t'exprimes plus librement Sasuke-kun...

(09:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment ca ?

(09:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut être parce que tu viens de "confier" quelque chose que tu n'as sûrement jamais dit à qui que ce soit, je me trompe ?

(09:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : non ...

Non, l'autre ne se trompait jamais… Sasuke eut honte… Il s'était laissé allé à penser et il se reprenait tout dans la figure. D'un autre côté, agir de cette façon pourrait sans doute lui permettre d'en apprendre plus sur son vis-à-vis…Et la curiosité du brun était un gouffre sans fin… Un sourire digne du plus vil des manipulateurs fleurit sur les lèvres de l'élève d'Orochimaru et sa honte partit voir ailleurs si elle y était tandis que Sasuke répondait d'une façon particulièrement mièvre à son interlocuteur.

(09:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'en avais jamais parler…

(09:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et ?

(09:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : et ?

(09:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dois-je supposer que tu attends quelque chose de spécial de mon côté ?

(09:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : plus ou moins !

(09:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et qu'attends tu de moi précisément ?

(09:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : une photo !

Sasuke inspira à plein poumon, fier de lui, il l'avait coincé. L'autre allait agir comme LUI le voulait car il devait se douter que s'il n'acceptait pas, le brun ne lui parlerait plus. Son sourire vainqueur se fana bien vite en avisant la remarque de son vis-à-vis :

(09:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi ? elles sont pas belles, les tomates de ma photo perso ?

(09:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : une photo de toi !

(09:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : dédicacée?

(09:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais

(09:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : ha ha ha ... ... TT"

Voilà, ça recommençait. Il se moquait de lui et le faisait tourner en bourrique ! Sasuke perdait patience, à la base, ce genre de mec, il ne les supportait pas. Mais si en plus l'autre tentait de faire de l'humour avec lui…

(09:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: derien, c'était gratuit

(09:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : la photo

(09:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas de photo de moi.

(09:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'ai dis que j'avais cet ordi seulement depuis hier, j'ai rien dessus

(09:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et même si j'avais des photos, je doute que tu veuilles les voir

(09:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : et tu a peut être la Web Cam ?

(09:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: idem

(09:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: l'un de mes "associés" est tellement avare qu'il ne voudra même pas en entendre parler

(09:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ne voudrais-je donc pas voir tes photos ?

A nouveau, Shary-San avait su piquer sa curiosité. Sasuke sentait son cœur s'accéléré et cela le perturbait et l'agaçait fortement. Pourtant, son intérêt semblait se faire plus vif à mesure que le temps passait. Et ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'ils se parlaient… Sasuke fit la moue. Il voulait voir le visage de l'autre. Il se fichait pas mal du reste en fin de compte. Mais plus encore que cela, c'était à chaque fois le fait que Sasuke était mis en avant. Sans cesse, lors de ces diverses demandes, le cadet des Uchiwa était impliqué. « il aurait des problèmes », « il ne voudrait pas les voir »… Pourquoi l'autre gardait-il une telle distance ? Le connaissait-il ? Non. Sasuke s'en serait souvenu…

(09:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est... compliqué dirons-nous...

(09:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : puisque tu le dis ..

(09:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et puis, si tu savais tout de moi, je n'aurais plus autant d'intérêts à tes yeux, ne ?

(09:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sauf si, bien évidemment, je suis plus puissant que la serpillère que te sert de maitre

(09:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce que n'est pas impossible

(09:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de mon point de vue.

(0958) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment sais tu à quoi ressemble mon senseï ?

(09:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...?

(09:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et puis…il est facile de lire en toi, Sasuke-kun.

(09:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu devrais être plus prudent d'ailleurs...

(09:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : de mon coté je ne sais rien de toi, Shary-San, mis à part que tu a vécu a Konoha et que tu a été contraint de partir …

(10:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Crois moi, c'est mieux ainsi

(10:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : --'

(10:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah ah ah très expressif

(10:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: malgré tout, je t'avouerais qu'il est plaisant de discuter avec toi.

(10:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais je doute que tu sois si bavard dans la réalité, n'est ce pas ?

(10:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : je réfléchi plus à ce que je dit

(10:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : je dois dire que je me surprend moi même a te parler comme à …

(10:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : .. un frère TT

(10:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: espérons que je ne te laisserais pas autant de cicatrices que lui au fond de ton cœur…

(10:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(10:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'espère

(10:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et si je dois te faire souffrir... dis toi que c'est un mal pour un bien.

(10:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais ...

(10:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai une logique assez étrange... les liens que j'ai avec les gens ne sont pas si importants que ça pour moi... disons que je préfère les gens aux relations que j'ai avec eux...

(10:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : relations ? tu préfères voir les gens de loin être heureux plutôt que d'être auprès d'eux ?

(10:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: voilà la seule chose que tu sauras de moi, Sasuke-kun

(10:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je te laisse méditer...

(10:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun... ça fait 1 heure que nous nous parlons

(10:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : déja ??

(10:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(10:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : ou devrais -je dire …

(10:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : seulement ?

(10:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh.

(10:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vais devoir y aller. si ton emploi du temps t'octroie une journée sur internet, le mien a un entrainement au programme ...

(10:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à bientôt

(10:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut

(10:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et si tu dois faire le ménage, utilises ce crétin d'Orochimaru

(10:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qu'il se taise 5 minutes sera un bienfait pour tout le monde

(10:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu as l'air de bien le connaitre !

(10 :09) Shary – Master Of the Tearless Heart est maintenant hors ligne

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive.

Il l'avait encore planté ! Il se leva de son siège et s'étira. Au final, il n'avait pas eu les réponses qu'il attendait… Shary lui coupait toujours l'herbe sous le pied…Mais il l'intéressait.

Loin de l'endroit où Sasuke résidait, un autre jeune homme brun soupirait en relisant leur conversation. A plusieurs reprises, sa main se crispa sur la souris. Itachi relut les dernières lignes envoyées par son cadet, les lèvres serrées …

Si tu savais, Sasuke… comment réagirais-tu ?

L'aîné des Uchiwa se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, réfléchissant.

Plus ça allait, plus ils s'attachaient l'un à l'autre. Il le sentait.

Et savoir que Sasuke était là bas…

Certes, il voulait que son jeune frère progresse… mais Orochimaru n'était pas la solution la plus judicieuse…

Itachi jura mentalement, ce stupide serpent était devenu le seul élément imprévu de son plan… Il devait éloigner Sasuke de ce sale pervers. C'était une nécessité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'être le plus cher à ses yeux tourner comme ce pestiféré.

Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'il pensait aux rapports qu'entretenait le serpent et son second… Orochimaru avait-il touché à Sasuke ?

distraitement, il se mit à se ronger l'index, éteignant l'ordinateur et sortant de la pièce silencieusement …

Ses pensées toujours tournées vers son cadet…

-fin du second chapitre-

C'est vrai que Itachi et Sasuke font un peu OOC mais bon… c'est une fic en même temps…

Merci d'avoir lut et à bientôt


	3. Affection?

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures :Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à leur auteur … et bla et bla et bla… vous devez connaitre le refrain…

Bouhouh çç fanfiction . net est méchant, il aime pas les adresses web…

L'addesse dans le 2ème chapitre c'est : hyphalisproduction . over-blog . com ( sans espaces )

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3

Itachi était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Certes sa mission pour l'Akastuki piétinait et Kisame soupirait assez fréquemment, montrant par là son ennui, mais le brun n'avait que faire de tout cela.

Ses pensées avaient toujours tourné autour de Sasuke, mais aujourd'hui, cela prenait des proportions plutôt... intéressantes...

Ignorant le malaise que lui procura cette réflexion, Itachi se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son coéquipier. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur l'objet de sa convoitise et il soupira en s'installant devant l'appareil qu'il alluma.

Peut être que tout cela étant précipité.

Leur relation déjà si difficile prenait une nouvelle tournure...

Au fond, Itachi ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

Il savait depuis bien longtemps les sentiments qui le rattachaient à son cadet.

Néanmoins, Sasuke en souffrait. Indubitablement.

Et lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité...

Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il croit à une nouvelle façon de le faire souffrir.

Itachi se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure... Sasuke allait croire qu'il s'était servit de lui. Encore une fois.

Le cadet fermerait sûrement son coeur pour de bon...

Le brun décida de mettre ce fait de côté.

Il devait avant tout tenter de faire partir son frère de l'antre d'Orochimaru.

Ce serait un bon début...

Mais son inquiétude persistait.

Inconsciemment, son petit frère s'attachait à lui.

Itachi déglutit.

C'était un peu de sa faute aussi.

Il restait toujours attentionné avec Sasuke.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher...

Peut-être était-ce par simple culpabilité envers le plus jeune.

Itachi l'avait fait souffrir, avait utilisé cette technique abjecte sur lui et l'avait frappé...

C'était pour Sasuke qu'il le faisait au fond...

C'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse.

Une douce litanie que tournait dans sa tête jour après jour...

Itachi cliqua sur l'icône d'MSN et entra son adresse avec amertume.

""

Un dernier espoir...

Quelle ironie...

Itachi regarda les gens connectés, espérant fuir ses pensées.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en avisant la photo représentant un jeune homme brun.

Il tapa une phrase totalement loufoque qui avait eu le malheur de dépasser le stade de son inconscient.

Cela lui permettrait d'écarter d'éventuels soupçons sur son identité...

(23:45) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart dit : shary lève son dango en signe de salut suprême

(23:45) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart dit :tu arrives bien tard aujourd'hui ?

(23:45) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart dit :la serpillère est de retour, je suppose.

(23:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut

(23:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui il est là.

(23:46) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: aujourd'hui, entrainement donc.

(23:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

L'aîné des Uchiwa sembla perplexe.

Certes son frère n'était, tout du moins maintenant, pas une personne très causante mais un événement avait dû le perturber pour que le jeune homme se referme aussi subitement. Aussi, Itachi décida de tenter une approche du problème en question.

Il changerait simplement de sujet si son frère lui posait des questions trop personnelles...

(23:46) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: il s'est passé quelque chose n'est ce pas ?

(23:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais. J'me suis pas entraîné pendant le temps qu'il était pas là. J'avais pas envie.

(23:47) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: crise de nerf en perspective

(23:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui TT ...

(23:47) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: néanmoins, je dois lui prêter raison... tu as négligé ton entrainement

(23:48) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ça a donné quoi au final?

(23:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : rien qui ne te regarde.

(23:48) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: il t'a fait quoi ?

(23:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(23:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi penses-tu qu'il m'a fait quelque chose ? Tu le connais si bien que ça ?

(23:49) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: dis moi, pourquoi l'avoir choisi pour maitre ?

(23:50) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: il existe des ninja bien plus puissant que lui

(23:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : je l'ai choisi parce qu'il m'a juré de me donner autant de puissance que je le voudrais

(23:50) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: et tu crois tout ce que l'on te dit ?

(23:50) Sasuke- The Avenger :c'est le seul qui s'est présenter à moi.

(23:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : il peut graver son apprentissage dans ma chair autant qu'il le souhaite, je m'en fiche.

(23:51) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: drôles de méthodes d'apprentissage tout de même...

Le sang d'Itachi bouillonnait dans ses veines. Cette vermine de reptile payerait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais.

Il devait changer de sujet sinon, son frère finirait par se douter de quelque chose...Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Le brun écrivit donc une réponse à la hauteur de son entrée, afin de paraître tout de même un minimum plausible...

(23:51) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: et donc, si je venais à te dire que je suis en réalité ta petite-amie sakura, tu me croiras de la même façon que tu crois tout ses idiots ?

(23:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : non puisque Sakura n'est pas du tout ma petite amie vomit

(23:52) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: mm... tu veux un sac plastique pour vomir ?

(23:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : merci mais les cheveux de mon maître sont là pour ça.

(23:52) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ah ah ah

(23:52) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: bien trouvé

(23:53) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: j'espère pour toi qu'il ne lira jamais ceci...

(23:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : le voilà justement... il va encore me gaver...

(23:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : de toute façon, il ne sais pas se servir d'un ordinateur

(23:53) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: veinard

(23:53) Sasuke- The Avenger: pourquoi "veinard" ?

(23:54) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: Parce qu'Orochimaru ne saura pas retrouver nos conversations ou autres

(23:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui evidemment

(23:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : attends, il m'apelle ...

(23:54) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: bien.

(23:54) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: préviens moi seulement quand tu reviens. j'ai quelques affaires à traiter en attendant

(23:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : voilà.

(23:59) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ok

(23:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : quelles étaient tes affaires ?

(00:00) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: sans importance

(00:00) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart:Et il te voulais quoi, le prix de beauté national ?

(00:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : le prix de beauté ? Tu parles de moi ??

(00:01) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je parlais de ton maitre aux cheveux de vomi

(00:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : ok ...

(00:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : il me donnait rendez vous dans sa chambre pour un entrainement spécial

(00:01) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: c'est à dire ?

(00:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne sais pas

(00:02) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: dans ce cas, je te conseille de rester cloitrer dans ta chambre.

(00:02) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: la dernière fois qu'il a proposé une chose pareille...

(00:02) Sasuke the Avenger : quoi ?

(00:03) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: disons que je doute de la véracité du mot "entrainement"

(00:03) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de mes affaires...

(00:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'ai pas peur de lui

(00:03) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ce n'est pas une question d'avoir peur de lui ou non.

(00:04) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: Orochimaru a plus d'un tour dans son sac

(00:04) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: en particulier lorsqu'il a quelque chose en tête.

(00:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : je le sais

(00:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais il y aussi kabuto

(00:05) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: hn?

(00:05) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: développe.

(00:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : il m'aide a mon entrainement

(00:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais c'est un boulet

Itachi haussa un sourcil, franchement amusé.

Il jouait parfois les imbéciles et son cadet en avait presque l'air enchanté...

Le séparer d'Orochimaru serait pourtant plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait...

Sauf si Sasuke abandonnait l'idée de devenir plus puissant avec lui...

L'aîné posta sa réponse, son frère ne savait pas qui il était.

Et il ne le saurait sans doute pas...

(00:05) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ce n'est pas une nouveauté...

(00:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu le connais donc... Tu ne dois pas être n'importe qui...

(00:06) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: on m'a souvent dit qu'il ressemblait à une tortue... de mon avis, il n'a pas assez de cervelle pour y etre comparé

(00:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : de ce côté, je crois que tu as raison

(00:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : ils sont sans cesse à regarder mes faits et gestes, ça m'énerve grogne

(00:07) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: hn... il s'avère que j'ai souvent raison...

(00:07) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ils ont faim ?

(00:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : ils sont dans le niveau inférieur pour le moment alors j'en sais rien.

(00:07) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: tu devrais vraiment te méfier.

(00:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi je me méfierais?

(00:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : alors que je peux les battre les réunis ?

(00:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Shary-san ? Tu devrais t'occuper de tes affaires.

(00:08) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart : ce n'est pas parce qu'on voit plus loin que la majeure partie des gens qu'on voit ce qui se passe à nos pieds...

(00:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : que veux-tu dire par la ? et ne me dit pas de méditer dessus !

(00:08) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ...

(00:08) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart:dans ce cas, je ne dirais rien ;p

(00:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: TT ...

(00:09) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: et donc, tu comptes aller le voir ce soir, le Premier Prix Beauté en partant de la fin?

(00:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil et rester dans ma chambre

(00:09) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je te donnerais des dangos en récompense... s'il m'en reste...

(00:09) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: c'est fou ce qu'on est mal payé ici...

(00:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : si je te vois un jour aussi ...

(00:09) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: et donc, sakura-chan n'est pas ta petite amie ?

(00:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : elle serait plus comme une connaissance !

(00:10) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: donc, il n'y a personne dans ta vie ?

(00:10) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: dommage

(00:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : et toi meme ?

(00:10) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: compliqué.

(00:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(00:11) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: disons que pour moi, il n'y a que cette personne qui m'est chère

(00:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : une femme je suppose

(00:11) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: non.

(00:12) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: il s'agit d'un membre de ma famille.

(00:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : ta famille ?

(00:12) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: oui. c'est pour cela que je te dis que c'est compliqué.

(00:12) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: chemin miné, Sasuke-kun...

(00:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aime le danger

(00:12) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: d'ailleurs, il est tard. Nous devrions en rester là. Surtout si tu as entrainement avec le serpent.

(00:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'y vais pas

(00:13) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je doute que tu ais ton mot à dire avec ces 2 là..

(00:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : à moins que tu ne veuilles pas continuer de parler avec moi...?

(00:13) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel...

(00:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(00:13) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ma présence serait-elle devenu ta nouvelle drogue, Sasuke-kun

(00:13) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ?

(00:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : je me sens bien en te parlant, c'est tout. Il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ? ça te pose un problème ?

(00:14) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je t'aurais cru bien plus renfermé que cela au niveau de tes sentiments. C'est une bonne chose.

(00:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : en fait... ça dépends je dirais...

(00:14) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: sinon, tu as trouvé d'autres informations sur la personne que tu cherches ?

(00:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui il se trouve dans une organisation malsaine

(00:15) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je ne ferais pas de commentaires...

(00:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu connais le nom de cette organisation ?

(00:15) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: va savoir ?

(00:15) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: peut-être ?

(00:16) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: de toute façon, ce n'est guère difficile à trouver, tu sais...

(00:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : si tu es bien un ninja comme je le pense, tu dois déjà en avoir entendu parler ...

(00:16) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: dans quelle organisation pourrait entrer un ninja déserteur...

(00:16) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: mis à part...

(00:17) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: Akatsuki...

(00:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : exact.

(00:17) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: simple déduction

(00:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : je m'en doute

(00:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu en as dans le citron, ça en devient presque rageant.

(00:17) Shary-Master Of : hn.

(00:17) Shary-Master Of : on peut dire ça

(00:18) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: et toi, tu es bien trop pur

(00:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : pur ?

(00:18) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: tu te laisses facilement embobiner, je trouve... sans vouloir te vexer...

(00:18) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: Orochimaru ne mérite un élève tel que toi

(00:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : embobiner ? qui te dit que je me fait embobiner

(00:19) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: dois-je te rappeler - à bon escient- que tu as failli prendre la décision d'aller dans la chambre de ton "maitre" en pleine nuit pour je cite un"entrainement spécial" sans, apparement, te douter de ce qu'il s'agissait ?

(00:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : Orochimaru ne mérite même pas Kabuto

(00:19) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: tu es dur là...

(00:20) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre

(00:20) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ils formeraient un beau couple

(00:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : NON

(00:21) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: hn?

(00:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : enfin Kabuto ne mérite pas tout à fait ce genre de jugement

(00:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : il peut se montrer doué.

(00:22) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: sans doute, mais un homme qui ne sait pas qui il est ni de quelle façon exister finira par devenir un être bien pathétique

(00:22) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: qu'est ce qu'il se passera lorsqu'Orochimaru mourra a ton avis ?

(00:22) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: Kabuto n'est pas fichu de vivre par lui-meme

(00:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : C'est vrai qu'il ne saurait même pas se cuire un oeuf

(00:23) Shary-Master Of : il faudrait déjà qu'il sache ou le trouvé

(00:23) Shary-Master Of : belle tentative d'humour en passant...

(00:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : en effet... il lui faudrait un plan...

(00:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : et quel est ton métier en fait ?

(00:24) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: "métier"... je ne sais plus vraiment...

(00:24) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je dois etre polyvalent...

(00:24) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: dès qu'une nouvelle lubbie atteint le cerveau de mon supérieur, c'est sur moi que ça tombe...

(00:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : où travailles-tu ? tu es où là ?

(00:24) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: où je travaille ?

(00:25) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: bonne question...

(00:25) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ça dépends, des fois, je suis dans une grotte,

(00:25) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: souvent dehors

(00:25) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ...

(00:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : ton supérieur a l'air d'être un peu barré, quand même...

(00:26) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: comme tu dis

(00:26) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: j'aurais choisi, je dis pas ...

(00:26) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: mais là, je suis avec eux par nécessité...

(00:26) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: ô joie, ô bonheur

(00:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : donc vous etes plusieurs

(00:27) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: en effet.

(00:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : combien

(00:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : ?

(00:27) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: un petit nombre, mais un nombre tout de même

Pendant un instant, Itachi plaignit son frère.

Itachi n'étais pas cruel. Mais son cadet n'était pas patient.

Il imaginait aisément l'adolescent pesté contre lui dans la pièce silencieuse, les sourcils froncés.

(00:28) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: et toi ? Orochimaru a-t-il d'autres disciples ?

(00:28) Sasuke- The Avenger :Ici, il y a Kabuto...et j'entends souvent des voix en bas

(00:28) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: tu n'en sais pas plus, n'est ce pas ?

(00:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : Ouais. Et je cherche pas à en savoir plus, j'm'en fous.

Etais-ce une bonne idée d'envoyer cela...?

Itachi observa les quelques mots qu'il avait écrit et qui auraient pu mener le plus jeune sur sa piste.

En fait, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes...

Et puis,il fallait bien y passer s'il voulait que le sujet dont il souhaitait parler soit abordé...

(00:28) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: Orochimaru a fait parti d'Akatsuki.

(00:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais

(00:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : il m'en a parlé

(00:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : ainsi que de mon frère...

(00:29) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: et ?

(00:30) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je hais Akatsuki.

(00:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ? ils s'en sont pris à toi ?

(00:30) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: plus ou moins.

(00:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est à dire ?

(00:31) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je ne peux pas vraiment en parler.

(00:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : à cause de ?

(00:31) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: de certains événements.

(00:31) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je n'en dirais pas plus.

(00:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : TT ...

(00:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu aimes faire des karaokés avec tes "associés" ??

(00:32) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: karaoké ?

(00:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : chanter

(00:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : il y en a un qui a ouvert il y a déjà un certain nombre d'années à Konoha

(00:33) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: j'en ai fait une fois avec ... hum... la personne qui est importante pour moi

(00:33) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: mais c'est tout

(00:34) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: en même temmps, tu verrais la tête de mes "collègues", tu ne poserais pas la question

(00:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : on en faisait au moins 5 par semaine avec la team kakashi, c'était à en devenir marteau TT pourtant je trouvais ça... "amusant" si je peux dire...

(00:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : on se voit quand ? Je veux te voir.

(00:34) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: je dois y aller.

(00:34) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: mon supérieur m'appelle ...

(00:35) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: à bientot

(00:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut ...

(00:35) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: et sors pas de ta chambre

(00:35) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart: TT

(00:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne t'en fais pas

(00:36) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart est maintenant hors ligne.

Après avoir éteint l'ordinateur - sous le regard lourd de reproches de Kisame - Itachi sortit de la pièce.

Il s'adossa à la porte quelques instants qui furent, pour lui, réparateurs.

Encore une fois, Sasuke avait réussit à faire accélérer la cadence de son coeur et l'aîné restait toujours aux prises de ses sentations mitigées.

Savoir son frère de nouveau dépendant de lui - dans le bon sens, cette fois- le rendait un peu trop euphorique, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître.

Cela allait trop vite.

Il le sentait.

Toutes les parcelles de son corps même en avaient conscience.

Pourtant, et bien que cela permettrait d'éviter des déboires dans un camps comme dans l'autre, Itachi ne se sentait pas le courage d'arrêter toute cette mascarade.

Un élan de possessivité avait pris possession de lui et il n'était pas près d'en découdre avec les émotions qui l'assaillaient...

De son côté, le plus jeune gardait encore une fois la sensation de frustration qui allait désormais se lier avec la personne même de sHARY

Sasuke soupira avant de quitter l'ordinateur...Au final, ces recherches n'avaient pas et il passait sa vie sur msn à discuter avec un homme dont il ne connaissait rien...

Il grogna et se faufila entre ses draps froids...Rougissant des quelques pensées qui traversèrent son esprit à ce moment-là.

Il finit par se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

-fin chapitre 3-

Un peu de mal avec les passages narratifs, en espérant néanmoins que cela vous aura plus ;p


	4. Colère

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via msn

auteurs : Lou/yaki

Disclaimer : idem

Mimina : un GRAAAND merci pour tes reviews , ça fait super plaisir et tout :p j'espère que la suite te plaira autant nous avons pas mal de chapitres de fait,

il reste juste à les remanier ...

Garfield :A la base, cette idée est née d'un délire sur msn où l'on s'amusait à faire parler Itachi et Sasuke en utilisant des émoticônes xD

De fil en aiguille, cette fic à vu le jour. XDDD

Oui, il s'agit d'une vraie conversation msn entre une amie, qui interprète Sasuke et moi, en Itachi XDDDDDD

J'espère que nous resterons convaincantes :S

XmeloDIE : yeah j'suis super contente d'avoir eu une review de toi ;p faut que je montre ta fic à celle qui coécrit cette fic avec moi ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira

en tout cas, merci pour tout :)

Et en dernier, un GROOOS beuzoux à ma chère et tendre Yume c'est grâce à toi si cette idée m'a effleuré l'esprit pour y rester... (obsédée que je suis ... et qui s'assume XD)

Bonne lecture à tous :p

Son visage était neutre.

Comme toujours.

Aucune émotion ne filtrait.

Aucun signe qui aurait pu, à ce moment précis, témoigner de la rage qui l'habitait.

Sasuke ferma la porte de ce qui lui servait de chambre.

Déposant avec un calme olympien son sabre dans un coin de la pièce, il passa plusieurs fois devant l'ordinateur sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Sûrement trop énervé pour cela.

Sa mâchoire finit par se contracter alors qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il sembla enfin se reconnecté avec la réalité, regardant à droite et à gauche sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Cela l'agaça visiblement et il se releva.

Sasuke s'approcha de l'ordinateur.

En voyant que Shary était connecté, son cœur loupa un battement et sa colère descendit rapidement.

Trop rapidement.

Il secoua la tête en s'en rendant compte et sa rage refit surface avec avidité.

A sa colère déjà présente se rajouta sa curiosité inassouvie et sa méfiance, il attendit que l'autre commence pour déverser sur lui toute sa colère et sa frustration.

(22:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : salut.

(22:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : Ouais c'est ça ..

(22:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut .

(22:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh. ... voyons voir... je dirais... "énervé"?

(22:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne te demanderai donc pas comment c'est passé ta journée.

Cette façon de tout voir à l'avance sans qu'il ne prononce un mot l'exaspéra, était-il si prévisible ?

Cette constatation finit de mettre le plus jeune hors de lui.

Au final, son vis-à-vis se fichait pas mal de lui.

Il en était certain et quelque part, cela lui fit mal.

Encore un qui allait l'utiliser et le laisser tomber...

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Pas cette fois.

(22:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouaaahhoo c'est tes tomates qui t'ont appris ça ?

(22:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nan, les dangos. on ne lit pas l'avenir dans les tomates...

et en plus il se foutait ouvertement de lui.

Pas de doutes, il était maudit...

(22:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : ha ha TT...

(22:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: plaisanteries mises à part - si on peut appelé ça des plaisanteries-

(22:51) Shary-Master Of : tu veux en parler ?

(22:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi je voudrais en parler avec toi ?

(22:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...

(22:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut etre parce que tu ne sais pas qui je suis et qu'au fond, ça te soulage, ne.

(22:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(22:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: menteur.

(2:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'en ai ma claque, ok ?! pourquoi je sais de toi d'abord alors que tu sembles tout connaître sur mon compte ?

(22:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela t'empêche de dormir ?

(22:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui !

(22:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vraiment ?

(22:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

(22:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : je veux tout savoir de toi et surtout pourquoi tu ne me dit pas tout sur toi, depuis le départ, tout tourne autour de moi. JE VEUX COMPRENDRE MERDE !

(22:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : et arrêtes avec tes grands airs, t'es pas ma mère ! Va donc jouer au grand Manitou ailleurs, ça aussi ça me gave !

Sasuke passa la main sur son visage.

Agir ainsi... c'était si peu lui et pourtant...

Il agissait de façon puéril, libérant toute sa colère sur un inconnu qui, à la base, n'en était pas la cause...

Bon, à la longue, il y avait contribué aussi...

(22:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a eu un autre événement, pas vrai ?

(22:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : demande a la serpillère puisque tu sembles si bien le connaître !

(22:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: aux vues de ma façon de parler de lui, tu dois bien te douter que nous ne sommes pas en bons termes...

(22:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: loin de là.

(22:56) Sasuke- The Avenger :Ouais c'est ça. C'est cool.et OUI il s'est passé quelque chose.

(22:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de ?

(22:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : Quoi ? Tu veux tes réponses? Tu vois ce que ça fait?

(22:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: calme toi.

(22:58) Sasuke-The Avenger : t'en as de bonnes, toi !Tu veux que je te dises l'autre truc qui va pas ? Mon frère a rencontré à nouveau mon meilleur ami. En voilà, un chouette problème!

(22:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si tu n'as pas de recul, tu n'arriveras à rien.

(22:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ?

(22:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : du recul ? tu te fous de moi?

(22:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : et quoi ?

(22:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il lui a fait du mal ?

(22:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : justement je ne sais pas

(22:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est l'autre machine à récurer qui me l'a dit, j'en sais pas plus.

(22:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, Belle Surtout dans le Noir te l'aurait dit

(23:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu l'aurais entendu jubiler comme un macaque pendant des heures

(23:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bon, calmé ?

Sasuke se rendit alors compte de la stupidité de leur situation, pourtant, sa rage ne retomba pas pour autant.

Comme son interlocuteur l'avait fait remarqué, s'il était arrivé quoique ce soit, il aurait été le premier au courant...

Le brun soupira profondément avant de reprendre.

Il n'abandonnerait pas, il aurait ses réponses.

(23:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(23:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?.

(23:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : je veux que tu m'en dises plus sur toi

(23:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est ce pas...?

(23:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: 2 questions.

(23:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est tout

(23:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et je verrais si je répond ou non.

(23:03) Sasuke- The Avenver : je veux savoir ce que tu fais comme travail.

(23:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je recherche des choses rares.

(23:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour simplifier.

(23:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : et comment sais tu tant de chose sur moi avan que je ne te les dise ?

(23:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un "mur"...

(23:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est la seule chose que je te dirai pour l'instant...

(23:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu comprendras plus tard...

(23:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: néanmoins... tu peux méditer dessus dès maintenant.

(23:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne veux plus mediter !

(23:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh !

(23:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même pour moi ?

Le cadet des Uchiwa déglutit.

Il sentit ses joues chauffées un peu et s'en étonna, ainsi, son corps pouvait encore réagir de cette façon?

Lui que tout le monde apparentait à un glaçon se retrouvait à rougir devant un écran...

Misère...

L'autre semblait le savoir et en jouer, aussi, Sasuke décida de répondre sur le même ton.

(23:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : même pour TOI

(23:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dois-je y voir quelque chose ?

(23:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(23:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vois les choses du bon côté, tu auras tes réponses en temps voulu

(23:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bien que je pense que tu t'en passerais bien...

(23:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais comme j'en ai rien à foutre

(23:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: d'avoir les réponses ?

(23:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : affirmatif !

(23:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu agis comme un gamin,U-chi-wa-kun.

(23:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : non, tu crois ? c'est peut être parce que je suis un gamin non ?

(23:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est vrai, au final, je suis quoi pour toi? un mec de 16 ans qui fait sa crise d'adolescence ?

et ne me dis pas que tu me parles d'égal à égal, car ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que tu donnes! Tes réponses valent que dalle, tu te fous vraiment de moi.

Donc ouais, j'agis comme un gamin et après ? ça te pose un problème ? si t'en as un tu peux aussi ne plus me parler.ça ira nettement plus vite.

(23:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(23:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non rien

(23:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: toi qui veut tellement devenir fort, avouer que tu es encore un enfant... est assez contradictoire...

(23:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : un enfant peut être fort

(23:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais il finira par être manipulé

(23:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : mon frère en est la preuve vivante

(23:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et alors ? jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas lui comme il n'est pas toi.

(23:22) Sasuke-The Avenger : merci, je suis déjà au courant. je suis loin d'être stupide alors arrête d'agir comme ça avec moi.

(23:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi cherches-tu sans cesse un point d'attache?

(23:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: as tu besoin d'évaluer sans cesse ton niveau ?

(23:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : si c'était le cas ?

(23:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce que ça changerait si j'avais besoin d'évaluer mon niveau de cette façon? ça ne t'empêchera pas de respirer.

(23:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu perdrais beaucoup plus que tu ne gagnerais.

(23:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : ah ouais, et comment tu le sais ?

(23:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si tu savais...

(23:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : non justement je ne sais pas ! dis le moi !

(23:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: J'aimerais.

(23:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Mais je ne peux pas.

(23:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : comme d'hab' TT ... c'est vrai que ce serait dommage de perturber les habitudes.

Sasuke écrasa son point sur le bureau.

Il voulait savoir.

Il y avait aussi autre chose qui le gênait mais le brun ne savait pas comment l'interprêter...

(23:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : au risque de me répéter, tu sauras plus tard. La patience n'a jamais tué personne dans ce bas-monde...

Ce sentiment...

Sasuke serra les dents, comprennant enfin ce qui l'agaçait depuis quelques temps.

Son vis-à-vis, sans rien dire de sa personne, avait réussi là où la totalité des gens s'était cassé les dents.

Sasuke s'était plus ou moins attaché à lui.

Le fait d'être quasiment séquestré n'avait pas dû arranger les choses, allant jusqu'à faire en sorte que ce soit le plus jeune qui cherche le contact de l'autre.

Sasuke était devenu, en quelques heures de discussion à peine, dépendant de Shary, dont l'identité même lui était inconnu...

(23:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : Et tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? j'ai l'impression de te connaître et j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.Mais en plus, tu ne me dis rien de toi et en fin de compte, je devient dépendant.

(23:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est lourd.

(23:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et tu ne peux pas faire l'impasse dessus? tout du moins, en attendant...

(23:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : et qu'est ce qui me dit que t'en as pas rien à foutre de moi?

(23:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : peut être le fait que je te parle encore, malgré ce que tu me dis depuis le début de cette conversation et que je ne t'en veux aucunement. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas masochiste.

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté.

La fièvre dévastatrice qui habitait Sasuke s'effaça, lui laissant seulement son envie d'en savoir plus sur l'autre.

Le cadet des Uchiwa baissa les yeux, son vis-à-vis avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il se sentit tout de même un peu honteux d'avoir dit des choses si personnelles

Lui qui parlait si peu s'étalait devant son interlocuteur...

(23:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais...

(23:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : peut-être...

(23:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : sur ce, je vais te laisser à tes réfléxions... Tu sembles avoir besoin d'un peu de calme...

(23:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : ... il y a un fossé entre besoin et envie...

(23:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : nh. j'y vais. ne te prends pas trop la tête, ça ne te servira à rien. J'espère que tu trouveras le sommeil

(23:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...oui...

(23:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je serais de nouveau là demain... si tu veux me parler...

(23:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi je voudrais pas te parler?

(23:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ... pour rien... et rêve bien de moi ;p

(23:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : ... ça se passera de commentaires, je crois

(23:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu crois bien...

(23:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : j'y vais. salut.

(23:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut...

Sasuke regarda les derniers échanges, ne se souciant plus de la rougeur de ses joues.

Il se sentait mieux.

Le brun tenta de se pencher sur les innombrables émotions qui se confondaient en lui mais Morphée le surprit...

Sasuke s'endormit donc devant son ordinateur encore allumé, un lèvre sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Itachi était allongé sur son lit, silencieux et pensif, comme à son habitude.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien et sa vue commençait à se brouiller...

Le jeune homme se mis sur le côté, décidé à trouver le sommeil en dépit de tout le reste...

-fin chapitre 4-

enfin bouclé XD


	5. La jalousie n'a jamais tuer personne

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via msn

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : toujours la même chose... Les personnages ne nous appartiennents pas... Ils ne s'appartiennent déjà pas à eux-même...

(en même temps, c'est logique mais bon...)

Dans la foulée, je met le chapitre 5

Faut dire qu'on est en train d'écrire le lemon alors ça motive XDDD

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements

Bonne lecture :p

Le réveil avait été difficile.

Kisame avait été dans l'obligation d'appeler quelques uns des membres de l'organisation.

En effet, une quite de toux avait surprit l'utilisateur de Sharingan en plein milieu de son sommeil.

Konan avait donc débarqué en pleine nuit dans leur chambre en espérant qu'Itachi ne s'étoufferait pas avec son propre sang.

Pâle comme la mort, le brun avait besoin de se changer les idées et c'est presque naturellement que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ordinateur.

Foutue dépendance, songea-t-il,pourtant rêveur, en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Itachi s'installa et se connecta à messenger, avisant la présence de son cadet avec un micro-sourire.

(06:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh !

(06:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut

(06:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu vas bientôt partir à l'entrainement je suppose ...

(06:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui une fois que Face de serpent m'aura apelé

(06:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quelle chance...

(06:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il ne t'a pas harcelé cette nuit au moins ?

(06:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non

(06:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suis en "vacances" aujourd'hui...

(06:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin... façon de parler TT

(06:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : en vacances ? et tu vas aller à la plage pour fêter ça ?

Itachi sentit clairement la curiosité de son cadet, bien avant son ironie.

Il décida de répondre tout de même à la question.

Voir Sasuke lui parler de la sorte était pourtant si étrange...

Il en oublia momentanément sa douleur...

(06:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas vraiment, non. déjà, là où je travaille, c'est loin d'être dans cette ambiance

(06:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et je voulais dire par là que je suis enrhumé

"enrhumé"...

La bonne blague, pensa amèrement Itachi.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son frère le crois faible...

(06:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ce, grâce à mon imbécile de coéquipier

(06:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qui n'a rien trouver de mieux que d'utiliser des techniques suiton par temps de pluie et ce, loin de tout ce qui pourrait servir au minimum d'abris

(06:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : vraiment? et tu as des médicaments? tu a vu un medecin ?

(06:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi, Sasuke-kun ?

(06:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : non.

(06:08) Sasuke- The Avenger :c'est juster que c'est poli de dire ca ...

(06:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de me demander si j'ai des médicaments ?

(06:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : pour te soigner

(06:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: merci pour moi, j'avais compris

(06:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je voulais dire " c'est poli de demander à quelqu'un de malade s'il a des médicaments ?"

(06:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: puisque c'est ce que sous-entendait ta remarque

(06:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(06:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(06:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'ai encore grillé ?

(06:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : bref

(06:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: passons ?

(06:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui... je dois allé à l'entrainement

(06:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : désolé

(06:11) Sasuke- The Avenger :je reviens bientôt.

(06:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas de problème

(06:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... bon courage

(06:11) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son statut en Absent

(06:11) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son surnom en "Sasuke- The Avenger ! est parti s'entrainer avec la serpillère !)"

(06:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah ah ah statut somme toute très réaliste

Itachi partit se recoucher pendant ce temps.

Sans parvenir à trouver le repos.

Son coeur le lançant parfois, l'étourdissant.

Konan revient à plusieurs reprises, suivit de Kakuzu, tout deux se relayant pour donner au Uchiwa ces médicaments...

Itachi n'avait même plus la conscience d'exister, pourtant plus encore que son coeur, c'était Sasuke qui lui faisait perdre la tête,

mais de façon contradictoire, puisque c'était aussi lui qui lui permettait de rester en vie par sa simple existence...

Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi pour les deux protagonistes.

Avec leur lot de difficultés...

Jusqu'au "bip" salvateur qui acheva de réveiller Itachi de son néant...

(10:42) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son statut en En ligne

(10:42) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son surnom en "Sasuke- The Avenger !"

(10:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : je suis là...

(10:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais je suis pas vraiment en tenue pour être devant l'ordinateur

(10:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: re

(10:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : je vais prendre un bain et je reviens !

Le plus âgé sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, imaginant le corps nu et sueur de son cadet...

Les formes qu'il prêtait à Sasuke se matérialisant dans son cerveau embrumé...

Sous la cadence qui s'accélérait, son coeur le fit encore souffrir.

Mais la douleur semblait s'être un peu atténuée...

(10:43) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son statut en Absent

(10:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ok.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère précise aussi ses occupations.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke venait d'allumer son aîné et celui-ci avait peine à refreiner ses ardeurs...

(10:43) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son surnom en "Sasuke- The Avenger ! parti prendre un bain !! prions pour que la serpillère ne me rejoigne pas ..."

Si son frère ne s'en allait pas tout de suite, c'était lui qui allait le rejoindre dans son bain.

Itachi serra les dents, il fallait qu'il se vide la tête.

Penser dans ce sens ne faisait qu'attiser son désir déjà bien présent...

Il tenta de se calmer et chercha à envoyer son cadet faire son affaire rapidement...

(10:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: prends ton temps

(10:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'en ai l'intention.

(10:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oublie pas une massue au cas où :p

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire doucement.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Sasuke scrutais les environs comme si un danger pouvait surgir avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de son action... Décidément,

les mots de Shary finiraient par avoir raison de lui...

Il soupira, enfin arrivé à destination.

Le jeune brun entra dans la salle d'eau déjà pleine de vapeur, laissant ses pensées divaguées.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en songeant qu'il aurait apprécié la présence de son vis-à-vis avec lui.

Ici.

Il écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant de la portée de sa réflexion, et finit par prendre une douche très rapide tout en tentant de se persuader que la chaleur excessive du lieu avait

des conséquences désastreuses sur son esprit d'adolescent bourré d'hormones.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'est tout...

Et puis zut, il avait le droit de vouloir qui il voulait.

De toute façon, personne ne le saurait jamais.

C'était juste une passade.

Il était seul donc, personne avec qui parler et tout ce que cela implique...

Bon, il l'avait voulu aussi...

C'est sur ces pensées que le cadet des Uchiwa revient dans sa chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette blanche

serrée autour de ses hanches.

Il pourrait peut être essayer de ...

(11:07) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son statut en En ligne

(11:07) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son surnom en "Sasuke- The Avenger !"

(11:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : je suis de nouveau là

(11:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'as pas mis très longtemps tout de même..

(11:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: des problèmes ?

(11:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un relent de vomi ?

(11:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Je plaisante

(11:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quoique venant d'Orochimaru...

(11:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : il ne faut pas 3 heures pour se nettoyer le corps !

(11:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(11:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne préciserais ce à quoi je viens de penser

(11:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne précise pas si tu veux TT

(11:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est si agréable de se sentir propre

(11:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je te crois.

(11:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : attends la Serpillère m'apelle, je reviens

(11:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas de soucis.

(11:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu es particulièrement demandé...

(11:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : désolé il m'a ... retenu

(11:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ok

(11:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais ça en valait la peine

(11:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah ?

(11:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi?

(11:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : demain j'apprends une nouvelle technique

(11:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu sais déjà de quoi il s'agit ?

(11:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : PUISSANT

(11:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ok

(11:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : je vais devoir partir avec lui pendant une semaine

(11:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : et Kabuto ne sera pas là.

(11:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(11:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : on va être tranquille et s'entrainer calmement

(11:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oublies pas de te méfier des "entrainements spéciaux"

(11:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

Sasuke sourit en lisant les dernières lignes de son vis-à-vis.

L'autre semblait se soucier de lui.

Et loin de le déranger, cette idée lui plaisait.

Beaucoup.

peut être même trop...

Il chassa attivement le mot "mignon" apparut on ne sait comment dans sa tête à ce moment-là et reporta son attention sur leur conversation.

(11:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui oui

(11:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: une semaine sans msn

(11:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu penses survivre ?

(11:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : attends quelque chose à bouger

(11:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un serpent t'observe ?

(11:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : peut être ...

(11:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sûrement, tu veux dire.

(11:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: connaissant ton paranoïaque de maitre, ce ne serait pas étonnant

(11:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui, en effet, c'est un serpent !

(11:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il lisait peut être ce qu'on se disait...

(11:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : pas possible

(11:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : un serpent ne sais pas lire

(11:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...?

(11:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si il s'agissait d'un "espion" d'Orochimaru, c'est tout à fait possible

(11:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Ton maître a l'habitude d'agir de cette façon

(11:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?

(11:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui je sais et je fais pareil

(11:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : mon invocation le suis partout

(11:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu as découvert des choses intéressantes ?

(11:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mis à part sa relation ... plus ou moins spéciale avec sa tortue de compagnie ?

(11:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : il parle seul et il ronfle

(11:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(11:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref...

(11:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu sais invoquer autre chose que des serpents ?

(11:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(11:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : et toi ?

(11:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : que sais tu invoquer ?

(11:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je sais réalisé des invocations, oui.

(11:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : comme ?

(11:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: des dangos ?

(11:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la fièvre, ne t'en préoccupes pas...

(11:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu a mis des glaçons sur ton front ??

(11:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: y'a pas de glaçons dans ce trou à rats

(11:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hélas pour moi.

(11:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun... tu recommences à t'inquiéter.

(11:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(11:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: regardes toi dans un miroir, il y a fort à parier que tu es en train de rougir

Sasuke sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus si c'était possible.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Le brun se sentait s'enflammer au moindre mot de son interlocuteur, ses réactions lui échappaient.

Il lui arrivait de se sentir comme l'enfant qu'il avait été à l'époque où son frère était encore à ses côtés...

(11:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne rougis pas !

(11:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vraiment ?

(11:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ...

(11:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne pense pas

(11:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(11:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dire qu'il y a de grandes probabilités que tu sois observé , rougissant, par des serpents

(11:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(11:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'ai vexé ?

(11:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : de toute façon, Orochimaru connait TOUT de moi

(11:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tout ?

(11:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : tout.

Sasuke émit un ricanement.

Ainsi, Shary était aussi réactif que lui...

Ce sentiment était si ... Jouissif... qu'il en rajouta une couche.

Maintenant qu'il savait comme son interlocuteur fonctionnait, il n'allais pas s'en priver.

L'autre s'était suffisamment fichu de lui...

(11:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : nous prenons même notre bain ensemble. Et je l'aide pour de nombreuses choses...

(11:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne te savais si attentionné ...

(11:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est mon maitre après tout

Sasuke jubilait, Shary n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la tournure de la conversation.

ça lui ferait les pieds, à lui et à ses grands airs.

(11:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: méfie toi tout de même, tu ne seras pas le premier à tomber dans ses filets et sûrement pas le dernier...

(11:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : et alors ?

(11:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(11:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: évites de t'attacher. c'est tout.

(11:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça t'évitera pas mal de déconvenues

(11:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et pas seulement avec lui

(11:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment je pourrait m'attacher a lui ?

(11:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: les serpillières, quand on passe les doigts dedans, ça croche parfois.

(11:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui mais puisque je peigne la serpillère de mon maitre tout les matins je ne me fait pas de soucis au niveau des accrochages.

(11:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tant que tu sais ou tu vas, autant profiter.

La situation s'était retournée contre lui, aussi Sasuke décida de changer de tactique.

Il allait un peu se faire passer pour un idiot mais cela devrait payer, si l'autre croyait qu'il allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude !

(11:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : et toi ?

(11:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: moi quoi ?

(11:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu ne coiffes jamais ton maître ?

(11:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mon supérieur ? non.

(11:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais javoue etre bien entouré

(11:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: malgré le fait que ...

(11:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est à dire ?

(11:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: disons que mes coéquipiers sont loin d'être des laiderons, loin de là

(11:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : ??

(11:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et puis, même si ils sont un peu ... fous... je dirais, ils sont plutôt intéressants

(11:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : fous ?

(11:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : dans quel sens ?

(11:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... disons qu'ils sont tous très différents... je ne saurais pas très bien comment t'expliquer...

(11:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : il y a des femmes ?

(11:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui

(11:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour donner un exemple, l'une des personnes avec qui je m'entends particulièrement bien est obsédée par ses origamis

(11:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça peut être assez effrayant

(11:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais c'est très passionnel

(11:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : passionel ?!

Sasuke avait les yeux qui sortaient de ses orbites.

C'était quoi, ça ?

Pourquoi ça lui faisait autant d'effet ?

(11:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?

(11:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce que tu entends par "passionel" ?

(11:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: que désirerais-tu entendre ?

(11:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : la vérité

(11:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : qui est cette personne avec qui tu as des relations corporelles ?

(11:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : enfin passionelles ?

Quel idiot ! sous la colère, Sasuke avait utilisé le mauvais mot...

Il jura mentalement, se traitant silencieusement de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.

(11:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: lapsus révélateur ?

(11:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si tu veux tout savoir, cette personne ne m'intéresse pas. j'aime sincèrement quelqu'un depuis plusieurs années.

(11:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : et qui est cette autre personne ?

(11:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir ?

(11:55) Sasuke-The Avenger : ça se passera de commentaires TT

(11:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?

(11:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : ... ouais c'est ça.

(11:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il s'agit de la personne qui m'est la plus chère, dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

(11:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : euh ...

(11:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui ?

(11:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

(11:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : cette personne qui est importante a tes yeux ...

(11:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui ?

(11:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : elle est proche de toi ..

(11:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : ..corporellement ?

(11:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est compliqué.

(11:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qu'est ce que tu entends par "corporellement" ?

(11:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : eh bien

(11:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : près du corps, quoi !

(11:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : enfin ca ne me regarde pas...

(11:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : et sinon cette ampoule ?

(11:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun...

(11:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton visage doit avoir une jolie couleur...

(11:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour l'instant, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas à me plaindre des ampoules, mon collègue - toujours aussi pingre- n'a jamais jugé nécessaire qu'on en ai ici

(11:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(11:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: comme si les ninjas devaient savoir voir dans le noir.

(11:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça va, le changement de sujet t'as calmé ?

(11:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : donc tu es vraiment un ninja...

(11:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non. en réalité, je suis marchande de fleurs

(12:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on dirait pas au premier abord

(12:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais mis à part le noir et le rouge, j'aime beaucoup les couleurs

(12:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : rouge et noir ?

(12:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah ? tu connais ce livre ?

(12:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il est bien.

(12:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pardon... la fièvre me fait dire trop de choses

(12:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : rouge et noir,ça me rapelle quelque chose

(12:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(12:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

Itachi haussa un sourcil.

Son frère ne ferait sûrement pas le rapprochement.

C'était bien trop évident.

Il se permit donc un sourire en imaginant la suite de la conversation.

Le plus jeune avait tenté de jouer avec ses nerfs, bien sûr, cela avait un peu fait tiquer Itachi.

L'aînée des Uchiwa veillait au grain sur son amour de cadet et le fait de savoir que des gens aussi malsains qu'Orochimaru gravitait autour de Sasuke ne lui plaisait pas.

Il ne l'avait jamais caché à qui que ce soit.

Le brun allait prouver à Sasuke son attachement, et il allait aussi en profiter pour montrer à son jeune frère qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer sur le fils ténus de leurs émotions.

(12:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah oui ? vraiment ?

(12:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : ah oui !

(12:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ?

(12:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça me rappelle...

(12:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quoi ?

(12:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(12:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : non rien...

(12:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: menteur.

(12:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : pour être franc ...

(12:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: fais attention, Sasuke-kun, je sais comment te faire rougir

Argument de taille face à son cadet, mais qui était aussi sa principale faiblesse.

Les joues de son frère avait toujours été son péché mignon, et ce, depuis leur enfance.

Lorsque le plus jeune se sentait déboussolé et cherchait le soutien de son aîné, ce dernier ne résistait jamais à cette bouille d'ange.

Ces bras formaient alors un écrin protecteur autour du plus petit, le rapprochant de son torse, de son coeur.

Itachi relevait toujours la tête de son entêté de petit frère à ce moment-là.

Admirant les traits fins de son visage, s'arrêtant sur la courbe gracile de son cou, et toute son attention se concentrait enfin sur les yeux d'un noir d'encre et sur les joues roses.

A chaque fois, son coeur ratait un battement, voir même plusieurs d'affilés.

Il embrassait les deux joues mouillées de larmes puis le front avant de caresser le nez de Sasuke du sien, chatouillant le garçon, qui poussait des glapissements ravis.

Mais ce temps-là a eut une fin.

Et ce fut leur père qui la mit.

Itachi repensait toujours à cela avec amertume.

Cette tendresse s'était envolée. Mais leur lien était resté si fort.

Sasuke n'avait jamais réellement comprit pourquoi son grand frère avait arrêté si soudainement les petits câlins qu'ils se faisaient.

Itachi n'avait jamais réellement accepter cette "séparation" entre son corps et celui de son frère...

Le brun sortir brusquement de ses souvenirs, se focalisant de nouveau sur son écran.

(12:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est la couleur ...de ..

(12:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de ?

(12:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : mon caleçon préféré

(12:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah... ok

(12:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'aime beaucoup ces couleurs

(12:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : de mon calecon ?

(12:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne pensais pas exactement à ton caleçon, je pensais à ces 2 couleurs en général

(12:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu sais, tout ne tourne pas autour de ton caleçon

(12:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'espère !

(12:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah vraiment ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux outremer.

Le visage dénué d'expression, elle s'avança vers Itachi en lui montrant la bouteille contenant un quelconque médicament.

Elle repartit aussitôt, sans un mot.

De toute évidence, Konan lui avait préparé de quoi se soigner...

Une idée germa dans son esprit et il la mit avidement en pratique.

(12:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh. attends 2 minutes,ma collègue a besoin de moi

(12:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : ta collègue ?!

(12:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(12:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: celle des origamis

(12:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : ??

Konan réapparut devant la porte de la chambre.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un semblant de sourire ironique qui ne plût pas à Itachi...

Elle avait dû glisser un truc pas net dans les médicaments...

(12:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je crois que j'irais plus tard en fait.

(12:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai eu une vision effroyable de mon avenir...

(12:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : ??

(12:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est elle qui est chargée de s'occuper de moi

(12:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: étant donné que je suis malade

(12:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

(12:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: crois moi, tu ne veux rien savoir

(12:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun ? tu fais la tête ?

(12:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ...

(12:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ?

(12:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : je doit avouer que je suis un peu ...

(12:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui ?

(12:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: malade ?

(12:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: stressé ?

(12:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : jaloux ...

(12:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: jaloux de ?

(12:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : de ...

(12:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui ?

(12:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : ... la fille aux origamis ...

(12:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi ?

(12:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu veux faire des pliages ?

Sasuke manqua de se taper la tête contre la table.

Il avait prit sur lui pour lui avouer cela et l'autre contournait les faits .

Le plus jeune décida de prendre son mal en patience, jurant que tôt ou tard, l'autre ne lui échapperait pas.

(12:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : non merci je préfère les scoubidous

(12:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(12:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suis jamais arrivé à en faire un, moi

(12:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'essayais toujours d'en faire pour mon frère

(12:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais j'y arri...

(12:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non rien...

(12:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : mon frère aussi me faisait des scoubidous...

(12:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il arrivait a en faire, lui ?

(12:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais je dois dire qu'il était pas doué...

(12:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : vous vous ressemblez quelque part...

(12:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais ce dont je suis certain...

(12:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est que mon frère a trop à faire pour se mettre à msn.

(12:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ne cherche pas à nous comparer.

(12:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce n'est pas une bonne chose

(12:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: loin de là.

(12:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même si...

(12:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref

(12:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Tu aurais voulu lui parler ?

(12:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : un peu

(12:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'as pas de honte à avoir.

(12:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si tu veux tes explications, il faut bien que tu lui parles d'une façon ou d'une autre.

(12:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin.

(12:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(12:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne veux pas lui parler pour le moment..

(12:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est paradoxal ce que tu dis ...

(12:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la girouette sonne son grand retour ?

Itachi regarda Konan qui, cette fois, se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré.

(12:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(12:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et la femme aux origamis aussi apparement... TT

(12:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : il me manque dans un sens et dans l'autre je sais même pas ce que je ferais si je le voyais.

(12:21 Sasuke- The Avenger : Au final, je sais même plus si je le déteste...

(12:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Attends, je suis à toi dans 2 minutes.

(12:21) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart a modifié son statut en Absent

(12:22) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart a modifié son surnom en "Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart parfois, on se passerait bien d'être dorloter quand les médicaments ont un goût affreux..."

(12:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: voilà

(12:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: désolé...

(12:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : tes médicaments sont si affreux que ça?

(12:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et encore, tu es loin de la réalité... être malade me rend nettement plus sensible...

(12:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: disons que je suis loin d'être ainsi en règle générale.

(12:24) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart a modifié son statut en Occupé

(12:24) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart a modifié son surnom en "Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart"

(12:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ce même, si mon infirmière personnelle est jolie...

(12:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bon, j'aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre

(12:25) Sasuke- The Avenger :...

(12:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais on ne peut pas tout avoir...

(12:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : évidemment

(12:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne m'étalerais pas sur le sujet

(12:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et toi, Sasuke-kun, y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui a une importance particulière pour toi ?

(12:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : euh ..

(12:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mis à part ton maître et sa chevelure de rêve ?

(12:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : eh bien ...

(12:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui ?

(12:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mes collègues sont de retour...

(12:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ô joie, ô bonheur ...

(12:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : quelle chance...

(12:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: remarque, y'aura mon coéquipier

(12:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : ton coéquipier ?!

(12:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: une des rares personnes à avoir de l'estime à mes yeux.

(12:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun ... ?

(12:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ?

(12:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je...

(12:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non rien.

(12:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : ok

(12:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en attendant, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

(12:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : laquelle ?

(12:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sur le fait qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un qui te soit cher... mais au vu de ta réaction... je suppose que la réponse est oui

(12:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : ..

(12:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça te regarde pas.

(12:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun...

(12:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : Quoi?

(12:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je pourrais parier avec le serpent qui te surveilles ( derrière toi, à droite, tassé dans un mur) que tu es d'une adorable couleur pivoine .

(12:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : ... TT

(12:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'as pas à avoir honte, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir quelqu'un d'important.

(12:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela ne peut que rendre plus fort.

(12:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: par contre, évites de mettre ton "maitre qui sait TOUT de toi" au courant.

La colère lui vrillait les tympans.

Il lui fallait une idée et vite.

Sasuke se dit que l'idée de passer pour un idiot n'était pas si grave...

Il se rattraperait plus tard.

Sa fierté allait en prendre un coup mais sa curiosité était si forte...

Sasuke inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer...

(12:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui oui ...

(12:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais il n'est pas là

(12:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : il est parti m'acheter un nouveau pyjama !

(12:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(12:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je crois que je t'influence beaucoup trop... tu fais des changements de sujet tout aussi débiles que les miens...

(12:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'espère qu'il trouvera celui avec les petites figurine d'animaux que j'avais vu l'autre jour

(12:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun...

(12:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

(12:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu m'inquiètes ...

(12:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi?

(12:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on va arrêter msn un petit moment...

(12:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je pense...

(12:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourtant je jure sur la tête de mon frère que je n'ai pas touché à la bouteille de saké qui trainait dans le bureau d'Orochimaru après que Tsunade soit passé en tenue fine

(12:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais

(12:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ne jure pas sur la tête de ton frère

(12:39) Sasuke- The Avenger :Dans ce cas,arrêtes de me parler ... si je ne suis pas assez intéressant pour toi ...

(12:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel

(12:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de toute façon, je te manquerais bien trop

(12:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et puis...

(12:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : ?

(12:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: erm...

(12:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : et donc ...??

(12:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu aimes les frites ?

(12:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui.

(12:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : attends, je vais me changer.

(12:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ok ok

(12:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : si seulement quelqun pouvait me detacher cette immonde corde viollette de la taille

(12:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(12:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dommage que les motifs de ton futur pyjama ne soient pas des dangos...

(12:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : ca y est

(12:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je viendrais bien t'aider...

(12:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais je doute que tu le souhaiterais

(12:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(12:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : SI

(12:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?

(12:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : enfin j'aurais bien besoin d'aide...

(12:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : Ah... mon kimono est enfin tombé... Il voulait pas s'en aller.

(12:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'assure que tu ne souhaiterais pas me voir

(12:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour tout l'or du monde

(12:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : puisque tu le dis ...

(12:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et je le confirme

Ils se provoquaient.

Itachi avait conscience du danger mais il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas résister à cet appel.

Alors il répondait du tac au tac, cachant ses failles pour mieux mettre à jour celles du plus jeune...

(12:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu ne veux pas te montrer a moi ?

(12:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non.

(12:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: crois moi que ça vaut mieux.

(12:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : Pourquoi ? Tu te trouves moche?

(12:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien à voir

(12:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hélas pour moi, j'ai bien trop de succès

(12:47) Sasuke- The Avenger :ouais, moi, j'ai toutes les nanas de Konoha à mes pieds alors je sais pas ce que ça pourait être avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans ma situation...

(12:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attention à tes chevilles, tu rentreras plus dans tes chaussures dans peu de temps si tu continues dans cette voie...

(12:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(12:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne voulais pas dire ca dans ce sens là...

(12:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je sais.

(12:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en même temps, j'attire autant les filles que les mecs, ça ne me gène pas plus que ça... mais bon...

(12:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : je me fiche de ces filles elles ne font pas partis de mes principales occupations

(12:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(12:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et quelles sont ses "occupations", comme tu dis ?

(12:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça ... ça ..

(12:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça ne te regardes pas !

(12:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke... " chan", tu es de nouveau tout rouge

(12:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Tu réagis particulièrement vite... ça devient presque un plaisir de te faire sortir de tes gongs

(12:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Orochimaru va croire à des choses pas nettes, tu sais...

(12:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne le suis pas !

(12:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: menteur

(12:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : bon...je suis peut-être un peu rosé au niveau des joues mais pas plus.

(12:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je doute que le terme " rosé" soit adéquate

(12:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: "pivoine" correspondrait plus

(12:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...je me sens un peu bizarre ...

(12:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: développe ?

(12:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(12:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : Quand je te parle je me sens comme l'enfant que j'étais... J'ai cette drôle de sensation...Je veux dire... tu es comme une sorte de second frère pour moi

(12:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(12:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : ?

(12:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais je ne suis pas ce second frère pourtant.

(12:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: serais-tu en recherche de substituts, Sasuke-kun?

(12:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et si moi, je ne veux pas de ce rôle-là ?

(12:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : TT

(12:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... tu ne me comprends pas...

(12:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(12:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : la fatigue certainement

(12:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sans doute

Sasuke se sentait déçut.

Mais en même temps, un autre horizon se profilait devant lui...

Ainsi, l'autre refuserait ce type de relation là?

Naruto, pourtant son meilleur ami, avait déjà dit qu'il le voyait comme un frère...

Mais si être "ami" signifiait appartenir à une sorte de "seconde famille" alors où Shary voulait-il réellement se placer?

Le plus jeune préféra cependant jouer la carte de la déception, s'il fallait briser le peu d'espoir qu'il avait, autant le faire maintenant.

Autant mettre les choses à plat maintenant.

Car à la vitesse ou leur relation avançait, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de non-retour...

Cette idée eut le mérite d'exiter Sasuke...

(12:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : cette semaine sans te parler va être moins longue que je ne le pensais au départ èoé

(12:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi ?

(12:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai fais quelque chose ?

(12:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sois constructif, cela te permettras de MEDITER sur ce que je viens de te dire

(12:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu me critiques et tu nies tout ce que je dis depuis tout a l'heure

(12:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça va me manquer de ne pas te parler.

(12:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : redis encore une fois "méditer" et je ...

(12:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu ?

(12:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : et jarrête de ... manger !

(12:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ok ok j'arrête de dire ça.

(12:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart:ne t'arrêtes pas de manger pour ce genre de futilités.

(12:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: une semaine d'entrainement sans manger...

(12:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(12:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : b

Le cadet des Uchiwa se prit au jeu, car même s'il ne le dirait jamais, il était heureux que quelqu'un se soucie de lui de cette façon.

Un poid semblait l'abandonner et il s'en sentait soulager...

Cela ne ressemblait pas aux échanges qu'il avait eut avec Naruto ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, aussi, il avançait sans savoir où il devait mettre les pieds mais sans grandes craintes.

(12:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: encore heureux !

(12:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais je te préviens que si tu le dis encore une fois, tu auras le décès de mon estomac sur la conscience !

(12:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : tss

(12:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... à faire l'idiot...

(12:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : serait tu inquiet pour moi ?

(12:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce serait une erreur ?

(12:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : non.

(12:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et oui, je m'inquiète

(12:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne l'ai jamais nier et ce n'est pas maintenant que je commencerais.

(13:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(13:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu t'en vas, ne

(13:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais je commence un entrainement assez HARD et je voudrais le réussir ...

(13:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vais en profiter pour aller me coucher

(13:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à dans une semaine

(13:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(13:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dis.

(13:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: car je le pense toujours.

(13:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(13:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : C'est loin de me gêner...

(13:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: salut.

(13:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(13:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut !

(13:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: shary déconnexion

(13:03) Sasuke- The Avenger déconnexion

Sasuke resta planté devant son écran pendant quelques instants.

Il ne comprenait pas tout mais cela ne l'avait pas gêner aujourd'hui.

Le brun avait remarqué que l'autre se souciait vraiment de lui.

Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à dire les choses à moitié...

Entendant la voix d'Orochimaru, Sasuke se dépêcha d'éteindre l'ordinateur et commença à préparer ses affaires en songeant que, décidément, cette semaine allait être bien longue…

Konan venait enfin de quitter la pièce, non sans un dernier regard suspicieux à Itachi.

Ce dernier pris du change et alla prendre un bain.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête, il allait finir par se ramollir ...

-fin chap 5-

une tite review?


	6. Retour dans l'antre du Serpent

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

auteurs : Lou/Yaki (d'Hyphalis :p)

disclaimer : persos pas à nous mais on fait avec

rar :

Minima : yeah en réalité... c'est pas si réfléchis que cela LOL quand on fait notre convers' avec ma pote, ça arrive qu'on se demande des trucs mais en général, on y va au feeling XD

Pour l'instant, on a déjà passé la première rencontre donc, je peux déjà te dire que Sasuke va en effet faire sortir ce cher Itachi de son Iceberg mais chut ! c'est un secret, sinon Yaki va se faire taper çç

Cainael : merci pour toutes tes reviews je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de fic ItaSasu sur ce site il faut agir LOOOL hé bien... pour l'instant, Sasuke ne sait toujours pas qui est Shary, même s'il a quand même des soupçons XD

C'est d'ailleurs cette impression de proximité avec Shary qui fait que Sasuke s'attache si rapidement çç. tu as aussi mis le doigt sur quelque chose mais je préciserais pas quoi

PrincesseHortense : :3 contentes que ça te plaise la suite est là :D. Nos deux frangins vont bel et bien finir par se voir mais les circonstances resteront un myyyyystère

XmeloDIE : je t'ai déjà répondu mais c'est pas grave XD o j'espère que la suite te plaira

Gros bisous à tous et merci encore

Bonne Lecture :

Ses yeux eurent un peu de mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle obscurité.

Sasuke posa les quelques affaires qu'il avait emporté avec lui durant cette semaine.

Distraitement, il alluma l'ordinateur, espèrant que l'autre serait là et qu'il ne l'aurait pas oublié...

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup pensé à Shary durant ces quelques jours loin de leur planque...

En fait, il y avait pensé quasiment tout le temps, mais ça, il ne le préciserait pas...

Il s'assit devant l'appareil, songeur.

Orochimaru lui avait dit de rester sagement dans sa chambre, et si avant, cela avait le don de l'exaspérer, aujourd'hui, il s'en sentit plutôt content...

Sasuke vit les deux petits bonhommes d'msn tourner et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en apercevant que Shary avait l'air d'avoir penser à lui pendant cette semaine...

(17:33) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart a modifié son nom en Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart attends ton retour avec une fébrilité non feinte...une semaine TT

(17:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: salut

(17:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(17:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: alors cette semaine ?

(17:34) Sasuke- The Avenger: très ..

(17:34) Sasuke- The Avenger: ... instructif!

(17:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : c'est à dire ?

(17:35) Sasuke- The Avenger: J'ai appris beaucoup de nouvelles techniques

(17:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en même temps, c'était un peu le but

(17:36) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'ai aussi pensé à toi quand on mangé des dangos ;p

(17:36) Sasuke- The Avenger: c'était pas ceux de Konoha mais bon

(17:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as donc pensé à moi devant ton maître ? ... j'espère que tu avais cette adorable teinte rosée...quoique... Orochimaru se serait fait des idées...

Sasuke sentit la dite-teinte s'étaler sur ses joues, il toussota, essayant de reprendre contenance et envoya un regard noir à l'écran.

Il se sentit un peu vexé, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

(17:37) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...

(17:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui?

(17:38) Sasuke- The Avenger: Laisses tomber...

(17:39) Sasuke- The Avenger: bref et sinon tu vas bien ?

(17:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: toujours malade...

(17:39) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...

(17:40) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu as d'autres collègues qui ont msn ?

(17:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut être ?

(17:40) Sasuke- The Avenger: TT ah ah ah LOL TT

(17:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu veux faire des origamis ?

(17:41) Sasuke- The Avenger: non

(17:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais

(17:42) Sasuke- The Avenger: je suis sûr que je n'aimerais pas cette personne

(17:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...

(17:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: elle est très sympathique pourtant...

(17:43) Sasuke- The Avenger: je voulais savoir ...

(17:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(17:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: ... tu as déja ...

(17:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: enfin

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, il n'allait quand même pas lui demander des choses si ... personnelles tout de même...

Un peu déçu, Sasuke décida de changer sa question au dernier moment.

Il finitait bien par avoir ses réponses de toute façon.

(17:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui?

(17:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(17:45) Sasuke- The Avenger: perdu un combat ?

(17:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la question à laquelle tu pensais au départ...

(17:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: néanmoins, je vais quand même y répondre...

(17:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non.

(17:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: jamais.

(17:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi?

(17:47) Sasuke- The Avenger: pour savoir plus de chose sur toi

(17:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'ai déjà dis que c'était peine perdue...je t'en ai déjà dis énormément la semaine dernière.

(17:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bon gré, mal gré d'ailleurs...

(17:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

(17:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

(17:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: je voulais savoir si tu avais perdu un combat pour évaluer ta puissance

(17:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(17:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Ce n'est pas en me posant ce genre de question que tu auras une idée de ma véritable force...loin de là.

(17:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin... libre à toi d'agir à ta guise

(17:51) Sasuke- The Avenger: Et t'as quel âge ?

(17:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai la vingtaine.

(17:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi veux-tu savoir mon âge ?

(17:52) Sasuke- The Avenger: pour me faire une idée de toi

(17:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'y a pas d'idée à avoir de moi.

(17:53) Sasuke- The Avenger: je suis pas convaincu.

(17:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je n'aime pas me répéter.

(17:53) Sasuke- The Avenger: ok, ça va, j'ai compris TT

(17:53) Sasuke- The Avenger: désolé...

(17:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vois pas de quoi tu t'excuses.

(17:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et d'ailleurs, depuis quand t'excuses-tu de cette façon ?

(17:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela semble presque surréaliste...

Il se prennait pour qui ce mec?

Il se croyait tout permis ou quoi?

Sasuke fulminait, l'autre avait peut être touché juste, il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses.

Sa réponse fusa, remplie de ressentiment.

Pourquoi son vis-à-vis restait-il aussi distant.

Il paraissait toujours ses gardes...

(17:55) Sasuke- The : si ça te gènes, t'as qu'à pas les accepter.

(17:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je reviens.

(17:55) Sasuke- The Avenger: ok.

Sasuke baissa les yeux... C'était de sa faute si l'autre était parti ou est-ce qu'il était appelé ailleurs?

En même temps, il l'avait bien cherché...

Mais le brun se sentit tout de même déçu...

Son regard changea du tout au tout en voyant que son interlocuteur était en train d'écrire.

(18:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: voilà.

(18:04) Sasuke- The Avenger: ça va ?

(18:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: plus ou moins.

(18:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: surtout moins.

(18:05) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'ai une amie qui est douée en médecine ... Si tu veux...

(18:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu parles de Sakura-chan ?

(18:06) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu la connais ?

(18:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas personnellement, de vue c'est tout

(18:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de toute façon, je doute qu'elle veuille me voir

(18:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(18:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et donc, l'ampoule ?

(18:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: LOL

(18:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: elle a grillé je suis dans le noir !

(18:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et sinon, cette semaine s'est passé comment ? tu n'as été très... précis, je dirais...

(18:09) Sasuke- The Avenger: eh bien cette semaine a été bien remplie

(18:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais encore ?

(18:10) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'ai pu améliorer mon chidori

(18:10) Sasuke- The Avenger: et j'ai fait quelques rencontres...

Sasuke ricana en pensant à la "rencontre" en question.

Il allait voir la réaction de l'autre, après tout, la dernière fois, cela ne s'était pas fait attendre.

Sa curiosité était piquée à vif et le brun aimait leurs altercations.

Elles étaient parfois un peu mesquines mais cela avait le don d'exiter Sasuke, l'envie d'en savoir plus, de voir jusqu'où ils pourraient aller...

Tout cela mettait le brun de bonne humeur.

(18:11) Sasuke- The Avenger: mais on a pas gardé le contact et je doute qu'on se revoit un jour...

(18:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...

(18:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: après tout, la vie réserve des surprises comme disent les autres...

(18:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est bien, si tu peux faire des rencontres constructives

(18:12) Sasuke- The Avenger:hn... je n'aime pas les surprises TT

(18:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dépends lesquelles...

(18:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: ben en général j'aime pas

(18:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: comme le coup ou Orochimaru m'avait fait un gâteau ... J'ai même pas compris pourquoi... enfin... c'est pas comme si il faisait partit des gens qu'il faut essayer de comprendre...

(18:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il sait cuisiner " lui" ?

(18:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en voilà une, de surprise...

(18:15) Sasuke- The Avenger: non il ne sait pas

(18:15) Sasuke- The Avenger: mon estomac peut en témoigner !

(18:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: :p

(18:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je n'ai pas ce problème...

(18:16) Sasuke- The Avenger: euh...pourquoi ? personne ne te fait de gâteaux ? OO Je suis perplexe, là...

(18:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas vraiment, non...

(18:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on est pas très... "gâteau" - dans tous les sens du terme- ici

(18:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: ... hn... c'est vrai que toi, c'est les dangos...

(18:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: ça doit être une des seules chose que je sais sur toi ...

(18:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... belle observation...

(18:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais tu sais beaucoup de chose sur la personne qui compte pour moi.

(18:19) Sasuke- The Avenger: pff même pas TT

(18:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'assure que tu en sais plus sur lui que tu ne le penses

(18:20) Sasuke- The Avenger: certainement si tu le dis

(18:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as de la chance que je ne te mente pas.

(18:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu me croirais sûrement avec la même ferveur...

(18:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'es pas si farouche en fin de compte...

(18:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu n'as aucune raison de me mentir si ?

(18:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir ?

(18:22) Sasuke- The Avenger: bien. Dans ce cas, je te croirais quand même.

(18:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on ne se "connait" que depuis 2 semaines...

(18:23) Sasuke- The Avenger: Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut faire? Je fais ce que je veux.

Un soupir lassé s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles.

L'autre était fidèle à lui-même...

Pourquoi semblait-il vouloir garder une distance entre eux...

Cette pensée contraria le plus jeune.

A la base, c'était lui qui ignorait et s'éloignait des autres...

Comment avait-il pu arriver à un tel revirement de situation?

Ne voulant pas se prendre la tête inutilement, Sasuke décida de changer de sujet.

(18:24) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu fais quelle taille ?

(18:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suis sûrement plus grand que toi.

(18:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: donc, tu n'as pas fait que t'entraîner apparemment, les personnes que tu as rencontré, c'étaient des filles ?

(18:25) Sasuke- The Avenger: en fait pendant que Serpillère-sama prennait un bain je suis allé explorer les alentours.

(18:25) Sasuke- The Avenger: et je suis tombé sur ELLE

(18:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: elle était si douce

(18:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: ses yeux noirs brillaient d'intelligence ...

(18:27) Sasuke- The Avenger:si Orochimaru n'avait pas fait une allergie je l'aurais emmené avec moi

(18:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... ça fait un peu conte de fée...

(18:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Orochimaru est allergique aux filles ?

(18:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est vrai qu'il préfère les tortues...

(18:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: qui a parlé de fille ?

(18:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: je parlais d'une hermine TT

(18:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qui a parlé d'allergie ?

(18:30) Sasuke- The Avenger: ben moi en disant que Orochimaru était allergique aux poils d'hermine.

(18:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ok ok

(18:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as été entraîné dans un endroit habité ?

(18:31) Sasuke- The Avenger: non l'endroit était paumé...

(18:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart:Sinon, tu as eu droit à des rendez-vous pour des "entrainements spéciaux" ?

(18:31) Sasuke- The Avenger: non non

(18:31) Sasuke- The Avenger: Kabuto n'était pas là de toute facon

(18:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quel rapport ?

(18:32) Sasuke- The Avenger: ben je n'ai pas d'entrainement spécial sans Kabuto

(18:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est Kabuto qui veut un entrainement spécial avec toi ?

(18:32) Sasuke- The Avenger: ... mais qu'est ce que tu as compris par entrainement spécial toi ?

(18:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien de plus que ce que tu as dis...

(18:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: Mouais... Kabuto et Serpillère-sama

(18:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: joli surnom

(18:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça lui va comme un gant

(18:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mis à part ces 2-là, tu ne vois personne ?

(18:34) Sasuke- The Avenger: eh bien il y a cette servante qui vient de temps en temps et la prisonnière avec qui je m'entraine mais c'est tout...

(18:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est Sakura-chan qui va pas être heureuse d'apprendre cela

(18:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu l'emmener avec moi... Mais elle est trop collante, Karin et Haku sont moins sur mon dos.

(18:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, elle est très mignonne.

(18:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Elle a du caractère et elle semblait être plutôt attentionnée.

(18:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Elle ferait une bonne épouse

(18:36) Sasuke- The Avenger: pff

(18:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(18:37) Sasuke- The Avenger: je pense pas à avoir une épouse pour le moment ...

(18:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en même temps, tu n'as que 16 ans, tu as le temps...

(18:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Tu as des nouvelles de ton ami ?

(18:38) Sasuke- The Avenger: mon ami ?

(18:38) Sasuke- The Avenger: pas de nouvelles

(18:38) Sasuke- The Avenger: il parait qu'il me cherche toujours

(18:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: donc, j'avais raison, tu n'avais pas de raison de t'énerver l'autre fois.

(18:39) Sasuke- The Avenger: ... et sinon toi tu as fais quoi pendant cette semaine ?

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'étais malade donc mon coéquipier et 2 de mes collègues se sont relayé pour s'occuper de moi...

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suis quand même sorti un peu.

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai vu des gens

(18:39) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu n'as plus ton infirmière personnelle ?

(18:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si, c'est l'un de mes 2 collègues en question

(18:40) Sasuke- The Avenger: ah ok

(18:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref, passons

(18:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'est pas nécessaire que tu saches cela

(18:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sinon, j'ai espionné des gens aussi

(18:41) Sasuke- The Avenger: et qui ca ?

(18:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je tairai leurs identités

(18:42) Sasuke- The Avenger: Pourquoi ?

(18:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir?

(18:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: le plus jeune ressemblait à un dango géant

(18:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu dois te douter que je n'ai pas pu lui résister

(18:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais

(18:43) Sasuke- The Avenger: t'es pas drôle

(18:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tant pis

La remarque arracha un sourire à Sasuke, qui pourtant avait été contrarier que l'autre ait pu penser à autre chose qu'à lui...

C'est vrai quoi, le plus jeune avait souvent songer à leurs discussions et l'autre semblait totalement à côté.

Malgré tout, retrouver et reparler à son interlocuteur lui faisait du bien.

Pendant ses quelques moments, il oubliait le reste ...

(18:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: que veux-tu que je te dise ?

(18:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: ce que je voudrais que tu me dises?

(18:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(18:45) Sasuke- The Avenger: la plupart de mes questions tu n'y répondras pas

(18:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en effet

(18:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu sais te montrer perspicace

(18:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à défaut de te méfier des bonnes personnes...

(18:46) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu est une mauvaise personne ?

(18:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: plus ou moins.

(18:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu finiras par le savoir

(18:47) Sasuke- The Avenger: un jour peut être c'est ca ? TT

(18:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est tout à fait ça... et sincèrement, j'espère retarder ce moment...

(18:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu m'as dis l'autre fois qu'il y avait peu de choses qui t'intéressaient et t'amusaient.

(18:47) Shary-Master: cela signifie qu'il y en a,n'est ce pas?

(18:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui quelques une

(18:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qui sont ?

(18:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: la puissance

(18:48) Sasuke- The :Avenger et je m'amuse à m'entrainer

(18:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais encore ?

(18:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'as pas d'autres loisirs ?

(18:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: msn

(18:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est tout ?

(18:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: pourquoi j'aurais d'autres chose ?

(18:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vais y aller.

(18:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à demain ( ?)

(18:51) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui à demain

(18:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... et tu m'as manqué à moi aussi.

(18:51) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...

(18:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart est maintenant Hors ligne

Une jolie couleur pivoine vint colorer ses joues en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Sasuke relut la phrase plusieurs fois, les petits imprimés se gravant dans sa mémoire...

Il resta un moment devant l'ordinateur, refoulant le sourire béat qui menaçait à chaque instant de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Itachi se passa la main de ses cheveux.

Il n'avait pas su se montrer froid avec son cadet...

Pourtant, de son point de vue, il l'aurait fallu.

Leur relation n'en était qu'à ses débuts et Sasuke semblait déjà dépendant de lui.

Que ferait Itachi lorsque le plus jeune voudrait - à raison- le voir?

Le plus âgé déglutit difficilement.

Bien sûr, il pourrait facilement trouver un subterfuge mais cela ne sera que temporaire...

Le brun éteignit l'ordinateur et partit à la recherche de son acolyte, bien décidé à ranger ses pensées dans les profondeurs de son cerveau le temps d'y voir plus clair.

-fin chapitre 6-

voilà, bon, il se passe pas grand chose xD j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ;p

le chapitre 7 ne devrait pas tarder


	7. Le supplice de la web cam sasu version

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via msn.

Auteur: Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : persos pas à nous

BOUHOUHOUUUU ! LOL

RAR :

PrincesseHortense : merci pour ta review, ça nous a fait shuper plaisir

(yaki :)moi aussi, j'avoue que le coup des entrainements spéciaux... j'ai pas tout compris LOL. c'est Lou qui garde le secret çç , quelle injustice...

En ce qui concerne Sakura, on la retrouvera à plusieurs reprises et puis, ça permet à ce cher Itachi de faire un peu enrager son Sasuke XD j'aime pas Orochimaru alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour le torturer.

(on dirait Voldemort avec des cheveux et du maquillage OO) mais le coup de la serpillère vient de Lou xD

C'est vrai qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de sous entendus ( surtout venant d'Itachi d'ailleurs... XD on se demande pas pourquoi ")

voilà le prochain chapitre bon, il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire mais certaines choses vont être " posées" :p

Swordetios : désolées ! on a pas répondu à ton ancien review ... ( en fait, je l'avais pu vu TT quelle nouille...)

ne t'inquiètes don pas, nous allons continuer à être de vraies sadiques LOL en internat? donc tu vas rentrés tout les week-ends /

... bah, j'essayerai de mettre le chapitre 8 demain il reste que les passages narratifs à mettre de toute façon ;p

j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

marions : yeah cool!! c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic itasasu, j'en lis pas mal en anglais mais bon TT

la rencontre, ce sera au chapitre 14 si je ne me trompe pas elle est déjà écrite hu hu hu...

Kigane Shani : c'est vrai qu'à la longue, on se demande de quoi parler LOL. Discuter avec Sasuke n'est pas vraiment facile XD

si jamais tu as des idées au niveau des sujets de conversations, nous sommes preneuses

Néanmoins, on a déjà essayer d'établir une sorte d'habitude entre les deux, que faire Ita sans sa petite heure de discu avec Sasu, on se le demande XD

XmeloDIE : ce serait une bonne idée je pense XDDDDD mais je vois mal Itachi en train de faire un sexy no justu en murmurant : " ne, Sasu-kun..."

sinon, c'est vrai que ça m'éclate déjà pas mal d'imaginer Itachi devant un ordinateur en train d'écrire "LOL"...

yeah voilà la suite ;p

Rynn : hé oui, le miracle d'msn... ça fait parler les tombes Oo Néanmoins, il reste assez difficile de garder les caractères originels. en ce qui concerne Sasuke, Lou a décidé de valsé entre le Sasuke enfant et l'adolescent.

Car inconsciemment, il projète sur Shary l'image d'Itachi ( à raison d'ailleurs) ou tout du moins, de l'Itachi de son enfance

en tout cas, merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite va te plaire

Minima : tu es encore la première à reviewer LOL te donne un itachi en chocolat c'est vrai que trouver des hobbies réalistes à Sasuke...dur dur !

Ils se rapprochent doucement ... jusqu'au dérapage xD enfin, ça vous verrez bien lol l'avant goût de lemon va bientôt arriver d'ailleurs XD

des ptites vanes, rien de mieux pour le partage XD

Merci encore à tous et bonne lecture

C'est de mauvais humeur qu'Itachi prit place devant l'ordinateur ce soir-là.

Certes il avait prit des résolutions concernant sa relation avec son cadet, mais une violente dispute avec l'artificier d'Iwa avait fait ressurgir certaines de ses craintes.

car si le brun aux sharingans avait décidé de ne plus se montrer si distant, il n'avait encore rien entreprit au sujet de la révélation de son identité...

Il se doutait bien qu'à un moment donné, il lui faudrait "rencontrer" son frère...

Le brun se connecta à messenger et salua Sasuke, soucieux.

(20:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh.

(20:11) Sasuke- The Avenger: salut .

(20:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu vas bien ?

(20:11) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui ...

(20:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est quoi cette armada de points de suspension ?

(20:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça veut dire qu'il y a un "mais", n'est ce pas ?

(20:12) Sasuke- The Avenger: plus ou moins

(20:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est à moi de dire ça. n'échange pas les rôles.

(20:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: désolé

(20:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela doit être plutôt important pour que tu en viennes à t'excuser.

(20:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: alors... voyons... il s'agit de la serpillère ou de la tortue?

(20:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: kabuto ...

(20:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ?

(20:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il a tenté quelque chose avec toi?

(20:14) Sasuke- The Avenger: c'est un imbécile et sinon quoi de neuf ?

(20:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun.

(20:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nous avons déjà parlé de la stupidité profonde de ce type.

(20:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ne crois pas t'en tirer de cette manière avec moi.

(20:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

(20:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et je n'admettrais pas de non-réponse.

(20:16) Sasuke- The Avenger: je me suis blessé au dos.

(20:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ?

(20:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est lui qui doit te soigner.

(20:17) Sasuke- The Avenger: il voulait pas "que" me soigner apparement...

(20:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cette abomination de la nature a osé ?

(20:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: Orochimaru est arrivé

(20:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour une fois que ce crétin sert à quelque chose

(20:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: 0 / 0

(20:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bon, passons.

(20:19) Sasuke- The Avenger: hum ...

(20:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: évites de te retrouver seul avec lui dorénavant.

(20:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de toute façon, Orochimaru ne te lâchera plus d'une semelle désormais.

(20:20) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'ai vu.TT maintenant, c'est de Serpillère-sama que je méfie :S

(20:20) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'aurais limites peur ... LOL TT

(20:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Orochimaru ne lèvera pas la main sur toi d'une telle façon.

(20:20) Sasuke- The Avenger: mouais...

(20:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: il sera certainement plus entreprenant et s'il y a des spectateurs, ça risque au contraire de lui plaire ...èoé

(20:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: écoute, déjà, évites de verser dans le mélodrame.

(20:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ensuite

(20:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Orochimaru ne te touchera pas. ne cherche pasnplus loin.

(20:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Il ne va quand même pas commencer à violer tout ceux qu'il voit comme ces futurs corps, il est stupide mais quand même...

(20:23) Sasuke- The Avenger: ouais, t'as sûrement raison ...

(20:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et il ne laissera personne te toucher non plus.

(20:24) Sasuke- The Avenger: la vie est belle alors ... TT

(20:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref, sinon ta journée s'est bien passé ?

(20:24) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui j'ai enfin pu récupérer une web cam

(20:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?

(20:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vraiment ?

(20:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il lui était arrivé quoi à l'ancienne?

(20:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: longue histoire... elle a finit dans le bide d'un serpent d'Orochimaru TT

(20:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Je l'envie, moi, ce crétin... à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer...

(20:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je peux te demander une faveur ?

(20:28) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu peux me demander ce que tu veux

(20:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn... elle marche ta web cam?

(20:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui

(20:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(20:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'aimerais te voir.

(20:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : Sasuke- The Avenger envoie une invitation pour démarrer la web cam

Ce fut un Sasuke torse nu qui lui apparut

L'ainé faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive tandis que le sang affluait dans son bas ventre.

Nom de D, pensa Itachi, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Sasuke, impassible, avait rapproché son visage de la cam dans le but de la règlé aussi, son frère aîné avait un gros plan sur les yeux onyx ainsi que sur la partie haute de son torse.

La pièce où se trouvait le plus jeune étant dans la semi-obscurité, la lumière de l'ordinateur mettait en valeur les courbes de son corps.

Le brun pouvait distinguer un lit et une table, mais c'était tout.

Son cadet était visiblement en train de taper quelque chose.

Son sérieux amusa l'aîné qui lui en fit la remarque avant de poursuivre...

(20:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne regardes même pas l'objectif

(20:39) Sasuke- The Avenger:hn... désolé je sors du bain donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'habiller convenablement °O°

(20:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: LOL

(20:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce n'est ... pas grav

(20:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: grave

Itachi maudit son frère...

Lui qui avait réussit à détourner son attention de la peau diaphrane de Sasuke se remettait à loucher dessus comme le dernier des obsédés...

Son cerveau fit une pause en analysant la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir.

Lui ? le dernier des obsédés? et puis quoi encore?

N'était-ce pas normal de se sentir attiré par la personne que l'on aime ?

Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez, il pensait n'importe quoi et n'importe comment.

Son cadet le troublait tellement qu'il en faisait des fautes de frappe...

(20:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn... et sinon, à part ton bain, t'as fait quoi de ta journée

(20:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je voulais dire " ton entrainement" pas ton "bain"

(20:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: --'

(20:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la fièvre ne m'aide pas

(20:41) Sasuke- The Avenger: je me suis entrainé , blessé et j'ai reçut les avances poussées d'une tortue... que demander de plus, je vous le demande ? TT

(20:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart:programme somme toute fort sympathique...

(20:41) Sasuke- The Avenger: n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke pencha doucement sa tête en arrière et se passa la main sur le bas du cou, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran face à lui.

Son aîné suivait le mouvement des doigts, comme hypnothisé.

Pris d'une bouffée de chaleur, Itachi enleva son haut sous le regard perplexe de Kisame qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Le brun se tourna vers lui avec un regard mauvais, l'autre haussa un sourcil en réponse et partit, ayant visiblement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Le possesseur de Sharingan porta à nouveau son attention à l'ordinateur tandis que l'une de ses mains se faufilait plus bas.

(20:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ne t'en fais pas si je met un peu de temps à te répondre, ma collègue me parle en même temps

(20:42) Sasuke- The Avenger: d'accord

Bien sûr, Konan n'était pas dans la pièce.

Itachi avait prit la première excuse qui lui était venue...

Tout en écrivant à son interlocuteur, Sasuke jouait avec un kunai, le faisant tournoyer sans lui prêter réellement d'attention.

Enfin, jusqu'au moment où l'arme ripa contre son index, le lui entaillant.

Sasuke plaça nonchalemment le doigt blessé dans sa bouche, passant doucement sa langue sur celui-ci.

Itachi inspira profondément, tentant désespérément de chasser les idées qui l'assaillaient.

(20:43) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu n'as pas de cam toi ?

(20:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non non

(20:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je te l'ai déjà dis.

(20:45) Sasuke- The Avenger: désolé je me suis coupé le doigt j'écris à une main

Le cadet des Uchiwa sortit un parchemin qu'il commença à lire, le doigt toujours dans sa bouche.

Itachi tapa quelque chose rapidement et écarquilla les yeux en lisant ce qu'il avait lui-même écrit.

S'il avait été une personne démonstrative, nul doute que sa mâchoire se serait fracassée violemment sur le bureau.

(20:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une main...

(20:46) Sasuke- The Avenger: p

(20:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: laisse, je m'égare.

Sasuke commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, semblant réfléchir.

Itachi lui écrivit un avertissement, mais au moment où il l'envoyait, son interlocuteur avait disparut de l'écrant.

Son cadet venait de se ramasser littéralement parlant.

Le plus âgé pouffa en voyant la mine renfrognée de son frère apparaître à l'écran.

Sasuke était d'une belle couleur coquelicot, parfaitement visible malgré le peu de luminosité dans la pièce.

(20:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu vas tomber

(20:47) Sasuke- The Avenger: trop tard

(20:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça a pas raté

(20:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quand je te disais que j'avais toujours raison...

(20:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui bon, ça va.

(20:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: t'es mignon quand tu rougis.

(20:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: merci ...

(20:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: attend 2 sec

(20:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?

(20:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai cru pendant un instant que ma remarque t'avais pétrifié...

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en avisant son cadet qui enlevait avec difficulté la corde violette qui retenait son pantalon.

La corde cèda enfin mais le bas serait tombé si Sasuke ne l'avait pas retenu à temps, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hoqueter l'aîné.

Le brun chercha à se concentrer sur autre chose que son frère, apparament en pleine bataille vestimentaire.

Il pria ses dieux , même si à la base, il n'en avait pas, d'arrêter ce supplice ou il ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps.

Itachi, aussi sexy et ténébreux qu'il puisse être, et voir autant de surface de peau nue chez son frère ne lui permettait même plus de penser correctement...

(20:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: il en faut plus pour me pétrifier !

(20:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... je vois ça...

(20:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: attends je me change

(20:51)Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'offrir un strip tease

Itachi avait fait cette remarque en espérant que quelque part, quelqu'un entendrait sa prière et rhabillerait Sasuke rapidement sous peine de problème imminent

Le plus jeune baissa soudainement la cam, néanmoins, ces pieds nus était encore visibles.

Des pensées très peu décentes firent leur chemin dans le cerveau du plus vieux qui tentait de garder un minimum de dignité malgré tout.

Un bruit attira son attention et il remarqua que son coéquipier était dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparement sceptique face au comportement du possesseur de Sharingan.

(20:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'avoue que c'est joli à regarder mais ...

(20:51) Sasuke- The Avenger: ha ha ha ... TT ...

(20:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais de rien voyons.

(20:51) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu t'égart shary

(20:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en effet.

(20:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: C'est aussi ce que me dit le regard de mon coéquipier depuis tout à l'heure...

Itachi déglutit : le pantalon de son cadet venait - de toute évidence - de faire une descente vertigineuse pour se retrouver face à la caméra.

L'aîné se répéta un mantra quelconque, essayant de ne pas penser à la "tenue" dans laquelle Sasuke devait se trouver.

(20:52) Sasuke- The Avenger: ton coéquipier est là aussi

(20:52) Sasuke- The Avenger: ?

(20:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nan, il m'observait seulement depuis la porte...

(20:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'allais pas montrer l'écran à tout le monde pendant que tu te changeais

(20:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tout de même...

(20:53) Sasuke- The Avenger: merci

(20:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nh?

Le coeur du brun rata une succession de battements lorsque son vis-à-vis lui envoya un baiser -certes forcé- via la cam.

Au grand soulagement du plus âgé, Sasuke était désormais vêtu d'un kimono noir.

(20:54) Shary-Master: pas la peine de forcer la dose non plus.

(20:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de toute façon, je préfère quand tu rougis.

(20:55) Sasuke- The Avenger:je n'avais pas l'intention de recommencer.

(20:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: jolie teinte, vraiment ... fais le donc maintenant, je suis certain que ça sera mieux

(20:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais.

(20:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: allons, arrête de bouder.

(20:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: gamin, va.

(20:56) Sasuke- The Avenger: tss èoé

(20:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton émoticône n'est pas tellement en accord avec la tête que tu fais

(20:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: erm... le couple du dimanche est de retour TT

(20:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu veux que je te laisse ?

(20:57) Sasuke- The Avenger: non non

(20:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart:mais tu as de la compagnie...

(20:57) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui. attends

(20:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'attends, ne t'en fais pas.

Itachi observait la scène : Orochimaru et Sasuke semblaient parler tandis que Kabuto dévorait son frère des yeux.

Le Serpent passa un doigt sous le menton de Sasuke, Itachi sembla le voir froncer les sourcils.

Orochimaru sortit de la pièce tandis que son second s'attardait à suivre les courbes du corps de son cadet.

Kabuto finit tout de même par s'en aller.

(20:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu devrais virer ce déchet qui tente de se réincarner en microscope.

(20:59) Sasuke- The : il va falloir que je reprenne un bain

(21:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vois.

(21:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu y va maintenant ?

(21:00) Sasuke- The : oui

(21:00) Sasuke- The : je reviens dans 5 minutes, je coupe pas la cam

(21:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ok

(21:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas de soucis.

Sasuke finit par revenir, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette.

Itachi remarqua que son frère avait l'air particulièrement essouflé, il s'appuya contre la porte avant de la verrouiller.

(21:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as couru ?

(21:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: poursuivi pas une tortue ?

(21:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: TT

(21:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui ...

(21:14) Sasuke- The Avenger: désolé pour la tenue

Se disant, Sasuke aggrippait comme il pouvait le linge qui menaça de tomber à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'il écrivait, dévoilant un peu son bas-ventre et ses hanches...

La respiration d'Itachi allait en s'accélérant.

Le tissu s'échappa de l'une des mains du plus jeune, faisant découvrir à l'ainé le haut de sa cuisse.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit débordé le vase.

(21:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je re dans 10 minutes, ma collègue a besoin de moi pour une affaire urgente...

(21:05) Sasuke- The Avenger: d'accord

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo15minutesplustardoXoXoXoXoxox

(21:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: re

(21:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(21:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: re

(21:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: je me suis rabiller un peu

(21:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quel dommage.

(21:09) Sasuke- The Avenger: ??

(21:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais

(21:09) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...

(21:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a 4 serpents dans les murs derrière toi

(21:10) Sasuke- The Anvenger: j'ai pensé pendant quelque seconde que tu étais un pervers... TT

Sasuke envoya un chidori sur les serpents sans même se retourner...

(21:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne le nie pas. mais seulement envers la personne qui m'intéresse.

(21:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: néanmoins, je ne suis pas vicieux.

(21:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: allez voir les bains des filles, très peu pour moi.

(21:12) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu ne t'entendrais pas avec Jiraya-sama

(21:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en effet, je ne lui ai jamais parler. Mais l'avoir vu m'a suffit.

(21:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: il est puissant

(21:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Oui. mais c'est surtout dû à son entrainement.

(21:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il a fréquenté un maître particulièrement efficace

(21:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin, bon, passons.

(21:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: MERDE

Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant de regarder derrière lui et se lever : les reptiles venaient de prendre feu.

(21:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(21:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est dans ces moments là qu'on voudraient connaitre les techniques suiton, pas vrai ?

Sasuke déchira et lança le haut de son nouveau kimono pour éteindre les flammes naissantes.

Il revint ensuite devant l'ordinateur, le corps un peu noircit, ses muscles luisant à la lumière de l'écran.

Itachi sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il saignait abondamment du nez.

(21:20) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui évidemment mais je ne peut pas les apprendre, je n'ai aucune affinités dans ce domaine

(21:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(21:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends, je reviens.

(21:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mon coéquipier.

(21:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: d'accord

(21:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: voilà.

(21:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne t'es pas brûlé au moins ?

(21:23) Sasuke- The Avenger: non, j'ai juste chaud maintenant

Sasuke prit une bouteille d'eau sortit d'on ne sait où et se la versa sur la tête.

Ses cheveux collant à sa peau, rendant ses traits plus fins et mettant en valeur ses yeux.

L'eau avait aussi rendu sa peau plus luisante encore...

Le cadet commença à essuyer les quelques traces noirs sur son corps.

(21:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: moi aussi, j'ai chaud...

(21:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref.

(21:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mis à part pour aller sur msn et pour rechercher ton frère, tu utilises internet ?

(21:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: je regarde des films

(21:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: pour ...

(21:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: le jardin

(21:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: je veux faire un jardin avec des tomates pour toi quand tu me rendras visite ...

(21:27) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu viendras ?

(21:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(21:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu as besoin de justifier le fait que tu regardes des films ?

(21:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne devrais...

21:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non rien...

(21:28) Sasuke- The Avenger: ben je t'explique pourquoi je regarde des films

(21:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu sais, à la base, beaucoup de gens regardent des films. et ils ne s'en justifient pas. sauf bien sûr s'ils ont quelques choses à se reprocher ... ou si ces films ne sont pas pour les enfant.

(21:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu vois où je veux en venir ..?

(21:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui oui

(21:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref, passons.

(21:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(21:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai un moment de solitude très intense...

(21:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...

(21:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: je lisais quelque chose

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

(21:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu lis quoi ?

(21:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: le rouge et le noir ?

(21:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: "comment faire pousser des tomates "?

(21:35) Sasuke- The Avenger: je lisais un parchemin pour apprendre une nouvelle technique

(21:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en parlant technique, mon coéquipier a croisé ton ami... enfin, de loin.

(21:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je le maudis.

(21:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: depuis ce matin, il s'amuse avec le sexy no justu

(21:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je te laisse imaginer le résultat.

(21:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas que le voir en petite tenue me gène plus que ça. mais l'entendre piailler ...

(21:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça me donne envie d'utiliser un katon sur lui.

(21:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun?

(21:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn... tu pourrais quand même relever de temps en temps ton joli minois, tu ne penses pas ?

(21:43) Sasuke- The Avenger: le sexy no justsu est une technique stupide

(21:43) Sasuke- The Avenger: elle ne m'interesse pas ...

(21:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: moi non plus

(21:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun...

(21:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui

(21:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: ?

(21:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est le fait de dire que tu as un joli minois qui t'as rendu rouge à ce point ?

(21:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...

(21:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ne suis pas rougz

(21:45) Sasuke- The Avenge: c'est un effet de lumière !

(21:45) Shary-Master: je croyais que ton ampoule avait grillé ?

(21:45) Shary-Master: tu es... vraiment mignon.

(21:46) Shary-Master: sois pas gêné

(21:46) Sasuke- The Avenger: merci c'est trop d'honneur que de recevoir de tel compliment d'un inconnu dont je ne connais que sa passion pour les dangos ...

(21:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est un reproche ?

(21:47) Sasuke- The Avenger: non non

(21:47) Sasuke- The Avenger: ça a un coté exitant

(21:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'exite ?

(21:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: plutôt intéressant ;p

(21:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: je parle de ton côté "mysterieux", si je peux dire

(21:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dommage...

(21:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: hentai ...

(21:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: merci

(21:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: le compliment est pour moi

(21:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...

(21:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu es toujours comme ça ? OO

(21:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quel mystère...

(21:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: hmph... TEME !

(21:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: voyons pas de ça entre nous voyons, au point où on en est, tu peux m'appeler Shary

(21:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: c'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule TT

(21:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais non, mais non.

(21:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: N'empêche... tu me rappelles quelqu'un mais j'arrive pas à dire qui...

(21:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(21:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vais y aller.

(21:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: ah...

(21:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: je compatis pour ton coéquipier TT

(21:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn... merci. à demain ...

(21:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui...

Itachi avait bien fait de partir...

Il se doutait bien que q'il était resté plus longtemps, son frère aurait fini par lui faire révéler des chose qui l'aurait mené sur sa piste.

Kisame vont poser un rouleau devant lui.

Itachi resta impassible, éteignit l'ordi et sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par son coéquipier.

-fin chapitre 7-

...

il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, désolées "

au niveau d'Itachi, nous avons décidé de ne pas décrire ce qu'il faisait parce que déjà, on trouvait que c'était un peu trop tôt et puis..

il va déjà y avoir 2 lemons, plus 2 autres trucs donc voilà

gros bisoux à tous

nous allons essayer de poster le prochain chapitre assez rapidement :p


	8. connaissance commune?

Titre : résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : perso pas à nous. GROS risques de OOC...

RAR :

Swordetios : bouhou çç je suis désolée, on a pas pu posté beaucoup… j'ai eu de gros soucis avec internet et vu que c'est moi qui ai tout les chapitres… c'était la fête TT je met 2 chapitres aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonné … beuzou j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant

Cainael : et encore, là, je suis gentille viendra même un moment où il va ronronner ( enfin… peut être LOL) tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce Itachi risque d'être assez OOC par la suite TT en tout cas, merci pour le tuyau des fanarts j'en avais quelques uns de Lily, mais je savais pas de qui ils étaient… ça avait le don de m'énervé TT LOL

PrincesseHortense : leur rencontre ne va pas tarder encore quelque chapitre et on y est voilà deux chapitres le prochain mettra sûrement plus de choses en place entre Itachi et Sasuke hinhin enfin… chut

Minima : hé hé hé en fait, on a vraiment déraper avec Lou, on pensait pas faire le lemon dès la première rencontre en fait… et au final, … bein voilà quoi xD on a quand même des circonstances atténuantes, hein !! LOL ! Ouais, ça m'ennuierais aussi que ça devienne un peu niais j'aime ce qui est mignon mais quand ça dégouline… bof bof et Lou est plutôt d'accord avec moi... ( c'est même elle qui modifie mes remarques niaises XD) et dans 4 chapitres, la température va être à son maximum ( même s'il ne s'agit pas d'un « lemon » à proprement parler XD) … enfin… mange bien ton Itachi en chocolat en lisant

Nous sommes sincèrement désolées du retard...

(Yaki :) j'ai internet qui bugge à max çç...Lou en sait quelque chose... enfin, voilà le huitième chapitre, bonne lecture ;p

merci encore et bonne lecture

Le katana vola à travers la pièce.

Pas que Sasuke soit de si mauvaise humeur... néanmoins, on ne manipule pas un Uchiwa sans en subir les conséquences.

Il allait œuvrer pour obtenir ses réponses.

Bien qu'étant de nature assez égoïste, Sasuke s'était efforcé d'admettre que l'autre avait le droit de garder des choses pour lui.

Ce qui l'arrangeait, parce que si Shary commençait à lui raconter sa vie, ça allait vite le gaver.

De toute façon, le cadet voyait mal son interlocuteur se transformer en sosie masculin de cette bavarde de Sakura...

Sasuke jeta un regard à l'ordinateur qu'il avait laissé allumé et vit que l'objet de sa curiosité était présent, aussi, il s'installa à la hâte et se mit à lui écrire.

(17:10) Sasuke- The Avenger: salut

(17:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn !

(17:11) Sasuke- The Avenger: ca va ?

(17:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: beaucoup mieux, merci.

(17:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et toi ?

(17:12) Sasuke- The Avenger: non

(17:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(17:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: je veux mes réponses.

(17:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(17:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: soupire

(17:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bon, que veux-tu savoir ?

(17:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne répondrais pas à toutes tes questions, néanmoins, il est peut être temps que j'éclaircisse certaines choses.

Sasuke décida d'être direct, sinon, il avait la certitude que l'autre lui échapperait encore.

(17:14) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu as déja eu une petite amie ?

(17:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(17:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

(17:16) Sasuke- The Avenger: ah.

(17:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais encore ?

(17:17) Sasuke- The Avenger: de quelle couleur sont tes cheveux ?

(17:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: foncé.

(17:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: TT ...

(17:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: noir.

(17:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: :S

(17:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ne te sens pas gêné.

(17:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si tu as d'autres questions...

(17:20) Sasuke- The Avenger: ta taille ?

(17:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un mètre 75

(17:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à peu près.

(17:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: et la couleur de tes yeux ?

(17:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: noir

(17:21) Sasuke- The Avenger:

(17:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: ok

(17:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: relativement banal comme tu peux constater

(17:22) Sasuke- The Avenger: je pense que tu m'en as assez dit... pour l'instant.

(17:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et toi, tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

(17:23) Sasuke- The Avenger: plusieurs

(17:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(17:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton entrainement d'aujourd'hui s'est bien passé ?

(17:24) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui. Comme d'habitude... Mais ni Orochimaru ni Kabuto n'était là aujourd'hui...

(17:25) Sasuke- The Avenger: et toi qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

(17:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'aimerais pas le savoir.

(17:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... pour le moment, je ne suis pas au siège même de l'organisme pour lequel je travaille.

(17:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: où es tu alors ?

(17:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas très loin de mon village natal

(17:28) Sasuke- The Avenger: TT ça m'aide pas ça

(17:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai rencontré une jolie blonde aussi

(17:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: près de konoha ?

(17:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(17:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: le problème, c'est que ma tête lui revenait un peu trop bien...

(17:30) Sasuke- The Avenger: Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ...

(17:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: une connaissance commune ? ça m'en a tout l'air, en effet...

(17:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin, je ne m'attarderai pas sur le sujet

(17:32) Sasuke- The Avenger: Naruto ?

(17:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn

(17:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut être bien

(17:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: dis le moi 3

(17:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il se pourrait que nous nous connaissions, lui et moi.

(17:35) Sasuke- The Avenger: ah oui ?

(17:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(17:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce garçon a vraiment un brillant avenir devant lui.

(17:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit ton ami

(17:37) Sasuke- The Avenger: comment ca ?

(17:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sa détermination ainsi que le fait qu'il se préoccupe de tous sans distinction sont de grandes qualités...

(17:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bien qu'il soit excessivement maladroit et bruyant...

(17:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce sont des choses qui s'atténueront

(17:38) Sasuke- The Avenger: mouais...

(17:39) Shary-Master: je sais que je pourrais compter sur lui le moment venu.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

C'était quoi ça ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un complimenter le blond avec une telle ferveur.

Il se sentit vexé.

Ce crétin de blond avait l'air important pour Shary...

Etait-ce possible que la personne qui compte à ce point pour son vis-à-vis soit le réceptacle du Kyuubi?

Sasuke réfléchit.

Naruto n'avait pas de famille, donc il était peu probable que cela soit le cas... mais tout de même...

(17:43) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu le vois souvent ?

(17:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non, pas vraiment.

(17:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'aimerais lui parler cependant.

Le cadet se demanda ce qu'avait pu encore faire Naruto.

L'autre avait l'air de se sentir concerné...

Pourquoi ce débile profond avait l'air si ... précieux... pour Shary?

Sasuke aborda une moue dédaigneuse, bien décidé à prouver à l'autre qu'il se trompait.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arriver à parler de cet idiot...?

(17:46) Sasuke- The Avenger: Naruto est surtout chiant et se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas

(17:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais il répond toujours présent pour aider toute personne dans le besoin.

(17:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu peux en témoigner.

(17:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui, mais il est chiant

(17:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qui ne l'est pas ?

(17:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: tout le monde est chiant mais lui encore plus que le reste du monde

(17:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as une façon restreinte de voir les choses...

(17:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'apprécie beaucoup ce garçon.

(17:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: alors évites d'être trop insensible

(17:54) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ne suis pas insensible. je suis réaliste

(17:55) Shary-Master the Tearless Heart: chacun voit ce qu'il veut

(17:55) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui après tout

(17:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourtant, ce garçon est ton meilleur ami.

(17:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et il te défends dès que quelqu'un t'insulte

(17:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: que tu sois auprès de lui ou non

(17:58) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas de qualités (même s'il faut se pencher pour les trouver.) mais juste qu'il m'énerve et j'aimerais qu'il arrête de tenter de me ramener et qu'il vive pour lui et pour ...

(17:58) Sasuke- The Avenger: ... Sakura

Sasuke se sentit fier de son coup. Ainsi, il pourrait en savoir plus sur son interlocuteur.

(17:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sakura ?

(17:59) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui

(18:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tant qu'il est heureux...

(18:01) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui c'est ce que devrait dire un ami

(18:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne suis pas de ses amis.

(18:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: qu'est ce que tu es pour lui alors ?

"Naruto, ta vie dépend désormais de sa réponse" pensa le jeune homme, les doigts crispés sur les touches de son clavier.

(18:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir ?

(18:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la relation que j'ai avec lui à l'air de te préoccuper...

(18:04) Sasuke- The Avenger: me préoccuper ?

(18:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: grillé ?!

(18:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais.

(18:06) Sasuke- The Avenger: grillé ? pas vraiment je me préocupe surtout de savoir le plus de chose possible sur toi que ce soit n'importe quoi

(18:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bien sûr... tu sais, Sasuke-kun, contrairement à toi, je ne porte pas d'oeillères.

(18:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tiens, et si ton ami me plaisait ?

Sasuke frappa du poing sur la table en grommelant mentalement.

Il avait été content de rattraper le coup tout à l'heure mais l'autre était plus perspicace encore qu'il ne le croyait...

De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il sorte avec Naruto?

C'était sa vie, pas la sienne !

(18:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: eh bien tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

(18:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: trop aimable

(18:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un de mes collègues lui ressemble un peu d'ailleurs...

(18:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: maintenant que j'y pense...

(18:11) Sasuke- The Avenger: cool alors!

(18:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: merci, je suis très touché :'-)

(18:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: par ailleurs, j'espère que tu renoueras le contact avec cette jolie hermine dont tu m'as parlé.

(18:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'aimerais bien la revoir mais c'est impossible si elle revoit Orochimru elle va faire une attaque... ç.ç quelle tristesse...

(18:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pauvre petite...

(18:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Se disant, tu les préfères blondes ou brunes ?

(18:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: juste comme ça

(18:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: n'y vois rien de personnel

(18:14) Sasuke- The Avenger: personellement je préfère les bruns

(18:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(18:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: passons.

(18:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu veux avoir des enfants plus tard,Sasuke-kun?

(18:16) Sasuke- The : hum ..

(18:17) Sasuke- The : je n'y pense pas vraiment...TT

(18:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourtant tu devrais, non ?

(18:17) Sasuke- The : tu pense que je devrais penser a avoir des successeurs ?

(18:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même si la tâche que tu dois accomplir est importante pour toi, si tu ne penses pas à ce qu'il y a derrière, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts à un moment ou à un autre.

(18:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Et puis,je ne parle pas de "successeurs" à proprement parler. Cela n'a pas de sens d'avoir des enfant, seulement pour dire "j'ai des héritiers".

(18:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il faut les vouloir.

(18:20) Sasuke- The Avenger: je n'en veux pas ...

(18:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi ?

(18:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: remarque, tu es jeune, ça peut changer.

(18:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ...

(18:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: je n'aime pas les enfants !

(18:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ?

(18:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vraiment ?

(18:22) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui

(18:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'y a pas un autre raison là-dessous, hn?

(18:23) Sasuke- The Avenger: il me semble pas

(18:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bon, très bien...

(18:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: et toi ? tu en veux ?

(18:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'aurais aimé mais au vie de ma situation, cela risque d'être difficile...

(18:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...

(18:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et je doute sincèrement qu'une technique comme ce fameux "sexy no justu" soit utile dans ce cas précis

(18:27) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui elle est utile pour exiter le premier mec venu TT

(18:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(18:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela n'a pas d'effet sur moi...

(18:28) Sasuke- The Avenger: moi non plus je ne suis pas intéressé par ça

(18:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je me suis toujours demandé comment une telle idée avait germée dans son cerveau...

(18:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: il voulait se rendre intéressant

(18:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut être...

(18:31) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu as déjà mangé des ramens à Konoha ?

(18:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui. avec mon meilleur ami. Il y a plusieurs années.

(18:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est de parler de Naruto-kun qui te faitpenser au ramen, ne ?

(18:32) Sasuke- The Avenger: ouais.

(18:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as de bons souvenirs là-bas ?

(18:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: quelques uns...

(18:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: nos entraînements...

(18:34) Sasuke- The Avenger: ma chambre

(18:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ta chambre ?

(18:37) Sasuke- The Avenger: et Kakashi aussi... avec Naruto, on l'avait espionné pour voir son vrai visage ...

Sasuke se permit un petit sourire.

Ces souvenirs avaient fini par devenir importants pour lui...

Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ d'ailleurs...

Comment ces trois hystériques avaient-ils réussit à se faire une place dans son coeur, cela restait un mystère...

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hahaha

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mission personelle ?

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: idée somme toute sympathique.

(18:39) Sasuke- The Avenger: n'est ce pas...

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais Kakashi a toujours su rembarrer les petits malins qui se frottaient à lui

(18:40 Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et à son masque de surcroit...

(18:40) Sasuke- The Avenger: en effet TT

(18:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suppose que vous n'avez jamais pu voir sous ce masque.

(18:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin... "supposer" est un grand mot

(18:41) Sasuke- The Avenger: ... on a rien vu TT

(18:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela t'a permis de te créer de bons souvenirs auprès d'eux.

(18:42) Sasuke- The Avenger: en quelque sorte...

(18:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en quelque sorte ?

(18:43) Sasuke- The Avenger: je le faisait pour moi

(18:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne vois pas ce que cela change. même si cela était pour surpasser naruto-chan, aujourd'hui, tu n'y penses pas avec amertume

"Chan" ?

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent.

Pourquoi ce mec qui apparement, n'était pas si proche que ça de Naruto se permettait de mettre un suffixe pareil?

Sasuke avait dû louper un épisode...

Il fixait l'écran comme hypnotisé, c'était quoi exactement le problème avec ce type ?

"Chan"... pourquoi ne pas mettre " Naruto d'amour" pendant qu'il y était?!

(18:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun?

(18:45) Sasuke- The Avenger: non j'y pense comme un souvenir ...

(18:45) Sasuke- The Avenger: ... heureux

(18:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'espère que notre rencontre -fortuite- en deviendra un aussi... malgré tout...

(18:46) Sasuke- The Avenger: je l'espère aussi... quelque part...

(18:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même si cela risque d'être éphémère

(18:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: pourquoi ? tu vas mourir ?

(18:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça aussi, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores

(18:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment au final. Et j'ai l'impression que le temps passe si vite lorsque je suis avec toi.

(18:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: merci

(18:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ignore toujours si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

(18:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: je pense que c'est une bonne chose

(18:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut-être pas...

(18:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: mais si.

(18:51) Sasuke- The Avenger: notre rencontre a une signification.

(18:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: laquelle?

(18:51) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ne sais pas

(18:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: --'

(18:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(18:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si les coïncidences n'existent pas...

(18:53) Sasuke- The Avenger: et la personne que tu aimes tu l'as rencontré grâce à une coincidence ?

(18:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il s'agit d'un membre de ma famille... proche.

(18:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Et toi, il y a bien au moins un genre de personnes qui t'attire, non?

(18:55) Sasuke- The Avenger: eh bien :S

(18:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui?

(18:55) Sasuke- The Avenger: plus âgés ...

(18:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et au niveau de la personnalité même ?

(18:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: l'âge, ce n'est pas si important que cela.

(18:56) Sasuke- The Avenger: eh bien en fait les gens qui ne se font pas remarquer

(18:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu aimes les gens discrets ?

(18:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourtant, tu sembles savoir ce que tu veux...

(18:58) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui mais, je ne veux pas avoir une idée toute faite de celui que je veux

(18:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je comprends.

(19:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:00) Sasuke- The Avenger: ?

(19:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mon coéquipier est de retour.

(19:01) Sasuke- The Avenger: et donc ?

(19:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et donc, j'y vais.

(19:02) Sasuke- The Avenger: ok

(19:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne sais pas si je viendrais demain.

(19:02) Sasuke- The Avenger: pourquoi ?

(19:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: donc, cela sera " à bientôt"

(19:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: prends soin de toi.

(19:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart est maintenant Hors Ligne.

(19:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: toi aussi ...

(19:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: p

(19:03) Shary-Master: les messages suivants n'ont pas pu être remis à leurs destinataires :

(19:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: toi aussi ...

(19:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: p

Shary était partit précipitamment...

Sasuke se sentait un peu ...étrange...

Il en savait un peu plus sur son interlocuteur mais son "travail d'investigation" piétinnait.

L'autre semblait se méfier un peu de tout, ce qui fatiguait parfois le cadet des Uchiwa.

Sasuke écouta son estomac et quitta la chambre...

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait : c'était rare que quelqu'un l'intéresse, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Shary arrivait à attiser sa curiosité, gardant ses distances tout en se montrant particulièrement concerné... sans pour autant être lourd.

Et puis... il avait un caractète un peu étrange...

Ses blagues étaient vraiment pourries... Sasuke se dit qu'il n'avait peut être pas l'habitude d'en faire...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, de toute façon, c'était sans importance.

-fin chapitre 8-

Et le chapitre 9 arrive aujourd'hui aussi yeah

Bix à tous et merci d'avoir lu :p


	9. Révélations

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : les persos sont la propriété de leur auteur et patati et patata...

Pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre ...

(c'est fait exprès si le titre prête à confusion LOL)

Il va aussi y avait l'apparition d'un Deidara relativement OOC ( désolée pour celles qui l'aiment bien, il va s'en prendre plein la tête dans les prochains chapitres... pourtant on aime bien Deidei, nous )

Enfin, vous allez bien voir

En espérant que cela vous plaise...

Merci à tous et bonne lecture

RAR :

Cainael : merci pour les lien j'y cours :p j'espère que le chapitre 9 te plaira...

Swordetios : Voilà le chapitre 9 :p Sasuke est pas au bout de ses peines... surtout que les révélations au sujet de l'identité d'Itachi... c'est pas pour tout de suite xD

Sincèrement, je pensais pas recevoir de reviews dans le laps de temps ou je posterais les deux chapitres, et je pense que c'était aussi le cas pour Lou, (c'est même elle qui m'a dit qu'on en avait ) ça nous a fait super plaisir !

Bonne lecture

Le rouleau contenant les détails de sa prochaine mission sous les yeux, Itachi réfléchissait.

Encore une infiltration...

Bien évidemment, cela serait couronné de succès comme à l'accoutumée...

Néanmoins, sa santé se dégradait, le brun en avait parfaitement conscience...

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais.

Itachi devait voir si son frère avait progressé.

Tant pis pour lui, tant qu'il savait son cadet en lieu sûr, sans personne pour lui faire du mal, cela serait suffisant.

Il aurait au moins une consolation...

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Itachi n'avait pas accepté son sort.

Les traits de son visage se détendirent alors que la fenêtre "Sasuke The Avenger" apparaissait sur l'écran face à lui.

(17:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn !

(17:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: salut

(17:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: ça va ?

(17:51) Sasuke- The Avenger: ...Shary san ?

(17:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui oui

(17:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça va et toi?

(17:52) Sasuke- The Avenger: ça peut aller.

(17:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui?

(17:54) Sasuke- The Avenger:ennuyeux... j'ai encore été blessé ... TT

(17:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(17:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

(17:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu vas mieux ?

(17:55) Sasuke- The Avenger: hé calme. Je suis pas mourrant, loin de là. C'est juste une éraflure à l'épaule

(17:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si tu le dis.

(17:56) Sasuke- The Avenger: et toi ?

(17:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien à dire.

(17:57) Sasuke- The Avenger: ah TT ...

(17:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ou plutôt, rien que tu ne doives savoir.

L'aîné soupira.

Il pourrait peut être tester les limites de son cadet...

Itachi se doutait bien que Sasuke couperait rapidement court, mais le brun plus âgé s'en moquait éperdûment...

Juste... que Sasuke sache qu'il n'était pas seul...

Et puis, le plus jeune se confiait énormément à lui...

Itachi avait envie de lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce...

De toute façon, son cadet ne le laisserait sûrement s'épancher alors il n'avait qu'à en profiter...

Lui laisser entendre que lui aussi avait des faiblesses et des remords... mais sans rien préciser...

(17:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun?

(17:58) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui ...

(17:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(17:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ce que tu penses qu'une personne ayant fait du mal à celui qu'il aime peut quand même espérer le pardon ?

(18:00) Sasuke- The Avenger: éh bien, je pense que ça dépend l'ampleur de ce que tu apelles le "mal"...

(18:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:01) Shary-Master: et si cette ampleur est très importante...

(18:01) Sasuke- The Avenger: je suis pas psy, moi !

(18:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(18:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oublie

(18:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est vrai que je te vois relativement mal dans ce rôle...

(18:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: merci ...

(18:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de rien.

(18:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne fais que constater après tout.

(18:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: ça fait vraiment plaisir de se faire traiter de bon à rien TT

(18:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je n'ai rien dis qui puisse laisser supposer ça

(18:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu fais beaucoup d'adaptation libre...

(18:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu as fait autre chose de ta journée à part ton entrainement?

(18:05) Sasuke- The Avenger: mon bain

(18:05) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'ai mangé

(18:05) Sasuke- The Avenger: je suis allé sur msn

(18:05) Sasuke- The Avenger: et j'ai entraperçu mon frère ...

(18:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ?

(18:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne lui as pas sauté à la gorge ?

(18:06) Sasuke- The Avenger: non je te dis je l'ai entraperçu

(18:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et si tu l'avais vu de plus près, tu aurais tenté quelque chose ?

(18:06) Sasuke- The Avenger: je l'aurais peut-être insulté ou tenté de le massacrer à la petite cuillère... :3

(18:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... que de bonnes intentions...

(18:07) Sasuke- The Avenger: je rigole ... enfin, j'essaie d'avoir ton niveau d'humour ...

(18:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu aurais fais quoi ?

(18:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ne sais pas

(18:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: véritablement ?

(18:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: de toute façon, il était avec un poisson géant alors je risquais pas de l'approcher

(18:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(18:09) Sasuke- The Avenger: comment ca ?

(18:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je te laisse...

(18:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: (méditer)

(18:10) Sasuke- The Avenger: pourquoi ?

(18:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir ?

(18:11) Sasuke- The Avenger: je dois vraiment méditer ? TT

(18:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: méditer avec Kabuto sur le dos ?

(18:11) Sasuke- The Avenger: ??

(18:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oublie.

(18:12) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'ai meilleur temps avec toi ... --"

(18:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu es très docile aujourd'hui...

(18:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'en est troublant

(18:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander ?

(18:14) Sasuke- The Avenger: comment est ce que tu sais tant de chose sur moi ?

(18:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn... bonne question

(18:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut être que l'on se connait plus que je l'avouerais ?

(18:15) Sasuke- The Avenger: plus que tu ne l'avouerais ?

(18:16) Sasuke- The Avenger: ce qui veux dire ??

(18:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: par mesure de sécurité, je préfère que tu en saches le moins sur moi...

(18:16) Shary-Master: Pas pour moi.

(18:16) Sasuke- The Avenger: très bien

(18:17) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ne sais rien sur quelqu'un que je connais sûrement TT quel bonheur... quelle joie...

(18:17) Sasuke- The Avenger: parfait non ?

(18:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est là toute l'ironie...

(18:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: l'ignorance peut tuer mais elle te permettra dans ce cas précis de rester en vie

(18:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: ?

(18:18) Sasuke- The Avenger: très peu de philo pour moi ... surtout que j'ai l'impression de passer pour les derniers des demeurés, là TT

(18:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien à voir.

(18:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: "crimson tears against my dead love "?

(18:20) Sasuke- The Avenger:c'est mon message perso, oui.

(18:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a une référence particulière ?

(18:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: plus ou moins je ne sais pas vraiment... peut être...

(18:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un, je veux dire " sincèrement" ?

(18:22) Sasuke- The Avenger: évidemment ! tu me prends pour qui ? un insocial de service ? un serpent borné ?

(18:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il faut te répondre franchement ? OO"

(18:23) Sasuke- The Avenger: BIEN SUR que j'ai déjà aimé quelqu'un sincèrement TT

(18:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(18:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Tu parles de l'hermine de l'autre fois?

(18:24) Sasuke- The Avenger: non ...! --'

(18:24) Sasuke- The Avenger: Elle a été très importante c'est vrai mais pas autant que lui

(18:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: lui?

(18:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton frère...?

(18:25) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui

(18:26) Sasuke- The Avenger: il rayonnait quand il s'entrainait, quand il mangeait, quand il prenait son bain et même quand il dormait ...

Les yeux d'Itachi sortîrent de leurs orbites.

Sasuke se fichait totalement de lui...

Depuis quand son frère disait des choses pareilles...?

Et d'où il l'avait vu "rayonner dans son bain" ?

(18:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: OO... serais-je dans un monde parallèle...?

(18:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et aujourd'hui?

(18:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quels sont tes sentiments à son égard?

(18:28) Sasuke- The Avenger: eh bien il ne rayonnait pas sous son manteau rouge et noir

Validation de la première hypothèse.

Son cadet se foutait royalement de sa gueule, pour reprendre le jargon que ce dernier utilisait...

(18:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: !

(18:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... ?

(18:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: rouge et noir ?

(18:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quel humour...

(18:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: TT

(18:29) Sasuke- The Avenger: eh, mais c'est...

(18:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un livre ?

(18:30) Sasuke- The Avenger: ton livre préferé non ?

(18:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas préféré

(18:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(18:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je lis beaucoup mais je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence...

(18:31) Sasuke- The Avenger: ok

(18:32) Sasuke- The Avenger: mais pourquoi tu dois toujours partir quand ton équipier arrive ?

Itachi laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de sa bouche.

Sasuke semblait redevenir lui-même...

Sérieusement, voir son frère agir ainsi avait quelque chose d'inquiétant...

Pour une fois, Itachi bénit la sacro-sainte curiosité maladive de son cadet.

(18:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on ne pourra pas se parler pendant quelques jours en passant

(18:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: pourquoi ?

(18:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: ??

(18:33) Sasuke- The Avenger: ??

(18:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'aurais des affaires urgentes à règler

(18:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela ne devrait prendre que 3 jours.

(18:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais je ne pourrais pas approcher de près ou de loin à tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à un ordinateur

(18:35) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu feras attention il paraît qu'Akatsuki se met en chasse dans peu de temps...

(18:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi, Sasuke-kun

(18:36) Sasuke- The Avenger: Oh, ça va, hein ..

(18:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(18:36) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec toi ... ça m'énerve TT

(18:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(18:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne veux pas savoir.

(18:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et puis, cela n'est pas si désagréable, si ?

(18:37) Sasuke- The Avenger: je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien de penser à autre chose que l'entraînement... mais à la base, c'est pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer TT

(18:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sexy serpillère...

(18:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : bien trouvé... ça dégouline d'ironie LOL

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a de quoi déprimer...

(18:39) Sasuke- The Avenger: pas vraiment pourquoi ?

(18:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cotôyer une serpillère et un hybride tortue-cochon d'inde, on a vu mieux...

(18:40) Sasuke- The Avenger: vu comme ça... je ne peux que me ranger de ton côté :p

(18:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: KabuCon ne t'as plus ennuyé, ne?

(18:40) Sasuke- The Avenger: plus vraiment il continue de vouloir me faire des trucs interdits aux mineurs

(18:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: TT

(18:41) Sasuke- The Avenger: mais il ne fait plus rien après un chidori bien placé de toute façon, j'ai une excuse : c'est de la légitime défense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

on part du côté de Sasuke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(18:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart a modifié son statut en De retour dans une minute.

(18:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart a modifié son surnom en "BoOoM"

"Boom" ?

Sasuke fit la moue, qu'est ce que l'autre avait encore inventé...?

Il attendit, fixant la phrase "BoOoM est en train d'écrire" avec impatience...

La réponse de son interlocuteur arriva mais elle fut tout, sauf celle qu'il attendait...

(18:43)BoOoM: ah ah ah bien joué,petite teigne

(18:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : ??

(18:43) Sasuke- The Avenger: petite teigne ??

(18:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: où est shary ??

(18:44) BoOoM: erf, désolé, j'me suis meme pas présenté, hu

(18:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: ?

(18:44) BoOoM: DeiDei ou Deidara, pour ne pas te servir hu

(18:44) BoOoM: ton Shary a été convoqué d'urgence par le patron y'a à peine 10 secondes, hu

(18:45) Sasuke- The Avenger: d'accord

(18:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu travailles avec lui ?

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les lèvres du cadet des Uchiwa, si il n'arrivait pas à cuisiner Shary, il aurait sûrement plus de chances avec le nouvel arrivant qui semblait particulièrement bavard...

(18:46) BoOoM: plus ou moins

(18:46) Sasuke- The Avenger: et tu dors avec lui aussi ?

(18:46) BoOoM: c'est pas mon équiper donc je dors pas avec lui.

(18:47) Sasuke- The Avenger: c'est qui son équipier ??

(18:47) BoOoM: moi, j'dors avec mon Danna

(18:47) BoOoM: son équipier ?

(18:47) BoOoM: un mec cool

(18:47) BoOoM: mais très moche

(18:47) BoOoM: mais on lui pardonne, vu qu'il est efficace, hu !

(18:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: il ressemble a quoi ?

(18:48) BoOoM: ah beuh ça, j'peux pas te dire

(18:48) Sasuke- The Avenger: pourquoi ?

(18:48) BoOoM: on a pas le droit de trop en dire sur nous

(18:49) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu travailles aussi à la boutique de fleur ? TT

(18:49) BoOoM: boutique de fleur ?

(18:49) BoOoM: hu?

(18:50) BoOoM: trop pas

(18:50) BoOoM: j'suis un artiste, hu !

(18:50) BoOoM: moi et mon Danna, on maitrise o

(18:50) Sasuke- The Avenger: un artiste ?

(18:51) BoOoM: je fais des trucs avec des machins et ensuite PAF ! ça fait des chocapiC

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Il était totalement allumé ce type...

et d'abord, c'est quoi des chocapic?

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en sachant que Shary partageait la chambre d'un homme, mais au vu de ce que cet énergumène radotait, Sasuke préféra oublier cela...

De plus, il ne lui apprennait rien.

Stupide et inutile... Comment Shary pouvait faire pour collaborer avec une personne telle que ce "Deidei" ?

(18:52) BoOoM: nan c'est pas vrai en fait...

(18:52) BoOoM: tiens, t'es un artiste toi?

(18:52) Sasuke- The Avenger: plus ou moins

(18:52) Sasuke- The Avenger: je manie le sabre

(18:52) BoOoM: comme Shary

(18:52) BoOoM: tu le connais d'puis longtemps ?

(18:53) BoOoM: au fait, tu pourras dire à ton maitre que je vais le buter?

(18:53) BoOoM: nan parce qu'il a fait un truc pas cool

(18:53) BoOoM: j'en dirais pas plus tu vois

(18:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu peux attendre un an que je finisse ma formation ?

(18:54) BoOoM: j'sais pas

(18:54) BoOoM: ça dépends si je le croise

(18:54) BoOoM: ou si jamais il est un peu trop dans nos pattes

(18:54) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'te buterais après si tu le touches avant TT

(18:54) BoOoM: il aime beaucoup notre pote

(18:54) Sasuke- The Avenger: ?

(18:54) Sasuke- The Avenger: qui ca ?

(18:54) BoOoM: celui qui drague la fleuriste la samedi matin

Ce type était fou.

Fou à lier.

C'était certain.

Rien d'autre à prouvé.

Ou alors il se foutait de lui.

C'était fort possible...

Sasuke se prit la tête dans les mains.

Comment faisait son interlocuteur habituel - voir même journalier - pour supporter une telle plaie?

(18:55) Sasuke- The Avenger: TT

(18:55) BoOoM: l'équipier de Shary est dans la place !

(18:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment ca ?

(18:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : je comprends plus là ... TT

(18:55) BoOoM: cherches pas à comprendre

(18:55) BoOoM: au fait, t'as des vues sur Shary,hu ?

(18:56) BoOoM: ya un truc entre vous deux.

(18:56) Sasuke- The Avenger: :S pourquoi tu dis ca ?

(18:56) BoOoM: j't'ai grillé

(18:56) BoOoM: tkt, j' lui dirais rien

(18:56) Sasuke- The Avenger: quoi ?

(18:56) Sasuke- The Avenger: non

(18:57) BoOoM: ça se voit que t'es sur lui, tu l'aimes ?

(18:57) Sasuke- The Avenger: mais arrêtes ! èoé !!

(18:57) BoOoM: à la base, je l'aime pas, moi, hu èoé !!

Entêté en plus !

Le brun se dit qu'il venait de trouver plus chiant encore que Naruto.

Ce mec avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point...

Et c'était quoi ces sous-entendus merdiques?

Bien sûr que Shary était intéressant mais de là à dire des trucs pareils...

Ce mec devrait aller se faire soigner !

(18:56) Sasuke- The Avenger: pourquoi à la base ?

(18:56) BoOoM: pour être honnête, hu

(18:57) BoOoM: mais peut-être que maintenant j'partage son lit ?

(18:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : Après tu fais ce que tu veux

(18:57) BoOoM: ça te ferais pas chier, hu?

(18:57) BoOoM: le revoilà, ton chéri

(18:58) Sasuke- The Avenger: dégage ...

(18:58) BoOoM: jme casse avant de me faire défonce, hu

(18:58) Sasuke- The Avenger: ouais c'est ça

(18:58) Sasuke- The Avenger: si on se voit, je te ferais ta fête TT

(18:58) BoOoM : t'as aucune chance contre mon art, hu !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Du côté d'Itachi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le brun aux cheveux longs attrapa Deidara par le col et le mit à la porte.

Itachi se remit à sa place.

Deidara était loin d'être le dernier des imbéciles, aussi, Itachi ne fut pas inquiet de la pseudo-conversation que les deux hommes avaient pu avoir...

Et puis, connaissant le caractère de Sasuke, il y avait fort à parier que son cadet ne pourrait pas supporter le blond d'Iwa.

Trop ... expressif, nota mentalement le porteur de Sharingans...

(19:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: excuse-moi, j'ai été trainé

(19:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: TT

(19:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il semblerait que l'un de mes "collègues" se soient permis quelques fantaisies...

(19:02) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui deidei me l'a dit

(19:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Deidei ?...

(19:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'aurait pas pu prendre un surnom plus stupide

(19:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il ne t'as pas trop ennuyé ?

(19:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: deidei ... il est pourri,ce gars et il se croit artiste

(19:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: estime toi heureux, tu ne l'a jamais vu à l'oeuvre...

(19:03) Sasuke- The Avenger: apparement tu mani le katana aussi ?

(19:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en effet.

(19:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il t'a apprit d'autre chose ?

(19:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends, je vais voir

(19:04) Sasuke- The Avenger: non

Itachi fit remonter la conversation.

A plusieurs reprises, son sourcil se haussa : le déserteur d'Iwa allait l'entendre.

Et comment est ce que ce dernier pouvait en savoir autant?

Remarque... Sasuke était si facile à lire... Transparent comme du verre...

"y'a un truc entre vous?"

Si le blond savait...

(19:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:06) Sasuke- The Avenger: il parait que tu dors avec ton coéquipier

(19:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(19:06) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu ne te sens pas bien seul ? lol

(19:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est une obligation.

(19:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on fonctionne par tandem

(19:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de jour comme de nuit.

(19:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: ok

(19:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y avait quelque chose qui te gênait, Sasuke-kun?

(19:08) Sasuke- The Avenger: un peu ..

(19:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et qui est ?

(19:09) Sasuke- The Avenger: le fait que tu dormes avec quelqu'un ...

(19:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(19:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi?

(19:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suis suffisamment grand pour me défendre

(19:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et puis même mon équipier a peur de moi.

(19:10) Sasuke- The Avenger: vraiment ?

(19:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn

(19:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu éludes ma question...

(19:10) Sasuke- The Avenger: tu dois être séduisant pour qu'il est peur de toi

(19:11) Sasuke- The Avenger: enfin effrayant ...

(19:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: séduisant ?

(19:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il parait que je suis les deux

(19:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même "Deidei" ne s'empêche pas de balader ses yeux...

(19:12) Sasuke- The Avenger: cool pour toi

(19:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: merci de ton attention sur ma personne.

(19:13) Sasuke- The Avenger: tes cheveux sont noirs c'est ca ??

(19:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(19:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et longs

(19:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi?

(19:14) Sasuke- The Avenger: j'aime bien...

(19:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu aimes bien ?

(19:15) Sasuke- The Avenger: oui... c'est comment dire ..

(19:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, Sasuke-kun

(19:15) Sasuke- The : merci

(19:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et pourtant personne - mis à part une hermine- ne semble t'intéresser...

(19:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même pas l'une des personnes avec qui tu t'entraines...?

(19:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends, je vais me chercher à boire, je reviens...

(19:17) Sasuke- The Avenger: Karin est plutôt emmerdante... C'est pas une fille, c'est une ventouse à WC TT

(19:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il fait trop chaud ici TT

(19:21) Sasuke- The Avenger: moi ca serait plutôt le contraire !

(19:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn

(19:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... tout le monde est "emmerdant" avec toi?

(19:23) Sasuke- The Avenger: pas tout le monde en fait ...

(19:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(19:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: des exeptions?

(19:23) Sasuke- The Avenger: toi tu ne m'emmerdes pas

(19:24) Sasuke- The Avenger:et mon frère aussi ... TT

(19:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: heureux constat

(19:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: néanmoins, cela reste restreint...

(19:24) Sasuke- The Avenger: deux personnes, c'est déjà pas mal je trouve ...

(19:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn

(19:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : et toi ? est ce qu'il y a des gens que tu ne trouves pas emmerdants ?

(19:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne sais pas vraiment... Les gens en général, je ne m'en occupe pas vraiment...

(19:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Je dois être trop focalisé sur ceux qui compte pour moi que sur le reste du monde...

(19:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est à dire ?

(19:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire

(19:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : ok ...

(19:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : et tu pars quand en fait ?

(19:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: demain matin

(19:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin, plutôt midi

(19:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : on pourra se parler alors :p

(19:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: demain matin?

(19:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(19:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je viendrais vers les 6h.

(19:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je pars vers les 11h mais tu as ton entrainement

(19:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : je peux demander à Orochimaru de me laisser le faire l'après midi

(19:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et s'il te demande pourquoi?

(19:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : ben j'aurai qu'à lui dire que je suis fatigué TT

(19:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...hn...

(19:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je doute qu'il te croit...

(19:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : m'en fout de ce qu'il pense TT

(19:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour lui, que tu sois fatigué ou non, tu iras

(19:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non il veut me "préserver"

(19:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: demain 7h.

(19:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu iras a ton entrainement

(19:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : pff... t'es saoûlant quand tu te comportes comme une mère TT mais bon...

(19:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce n'est pas la peine que tu te fasses crier dessus pour moi

(19:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : justement si c'est pour toi ça en vaut la peine

(19:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

L'aîné sourit.

Oui, Sasuke était toujours fidèle à lui-même...

Il manquait de subtilités, était franc et ne savait pas mentir...

Orochimaru ne savait vraiment pas à quoi il s'attaquait...

Itachi se passa distraitement l'index sur la lèvre inférieure...

Un peu de provocation ne serait pas un mal...Si?

(19:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vraiment ? dis moi, tu ne serais pas en train de me faire du rentre-dedans, par le plus pur hasard ?

(19:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non

(19:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais voyons

(19:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : je m'en doutais ha ha ha TT ...

(19:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: réaction somme toute paradoxale...

(19:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : et sinon ...

(19:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(19:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu as un seul coéquipier ?

(19:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: plus ou moins

(19:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: disons que je suis 24h sur 24 avec lui

(19:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais je vois beaucoup les autres aussi

(19:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je travaille en parallèle avec celle qui fait des origamis

Yaki : je suis désolée d'intervenir dans le chapitre, ça ne se reproduira pas mais je tenais à garder le commentaire qu'avait ajouté Lou suite à cette phrase... ça m'a fait hurler de rire XD :

Lou : Sas'ke pense : parallèle : deux droite l'une sur l'autre a égal distance sur toute la longueur ... " des corps parallèles mon dieu non ...) voilà, c'était juste ça " désolée du dérangement...

(19:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tiens, tu aimes la neige ?

(19:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : la neige ?

(19:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la neige.

(19:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : pas trop c'est froid ...

(19:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dommage.

(19:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : en revanche j'aime faire des bonhommes avec la neige

(19:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vraiment ?

(19:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je te vois pourtant mal faire ça...

(19:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est drôle

(19:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : on peut donner n'importe quel forme et on peut utiliser n'importe quoi

(19:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: parlons nous réellement de la même chose... ?

(19:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu en a déja fait ?

(19:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(19:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : quand j'étais enfant.

(19:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu as été enfant et tu as fait des bonhomme de neige ?

(19:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'ai du mal à t'imaginer !

(19:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: merci.

(19:44) Sasuke- The Avenger: de rien c'est gratuit

(19:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... n'échanges pas les rôles

(19:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : moi? jamais... c'est pas mon genre :p

(19:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : mais je ne le faisais pas pour moi.

(19:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu le faisais pour qui ?

(19:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dire que j'ai déjà une influence sur toi...

(19:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à charge de revanche

(19:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : :3

(19:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun...

(19:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ?

(19:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : D:

(19:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour un peu, je me sentirais presque séduit

(19:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : séduit par ça :3 ou D: ?

(19:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oh oui. les émoticones ont le don de me faire un de ses effets TT

(19:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de quoi veux-tu que je parle, Sasuke-kun?

(19:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais pas ...

(19:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: menteur.

(19:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu as déjà été proche...enfin... jusqu'où t'es déjà allé avec une fille?

(19:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu sais, j'ai un peu passé l'âge de "seulement" jouer au docteur

(19:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

(19:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui .

(19:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu voulais savoir autre chose ?

(19:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : et avec ..

(19:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : un homme ?

(19:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: aussi.

(19:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et toi Sasuke-kun?

(19:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : seulement avec un des deux sexes ..

(19:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qui est ?

(19:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : mon opposé

(19:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'as jamais été attiré par un homme ?

(19:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : plus ou moins :p

(19:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est à dire ?

(19:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : je pense que je préferais un homme mais tant que je n'ai pas essayé, je ne peux pas savoir

(19:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça ne s'essaie pas

(19:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment ça ?

(19:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu verras.

(19:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : et tu l'as donc déjà fait avec un homme ?

(19:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(19:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi ?

(19:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : pour savoir

(19:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la curiosité est un vilain défaut, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

(19:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : si

(19:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : on me la dit

(19:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais jamais interdit.

(19:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu en as, des interdits, Sasuke-Kun?

(19:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : peut importe les interdits je n'ai pas à les respecter !

(19:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(19:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a pourtant des choses qui sont interdites pour le bien de tous

(19:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: serais-tu en train de parler de profit personnel?

(20:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(20:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui mais c'est plus "amusant" de les enfreindre !

(20:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à quoi penses-tu exactement?

(20:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : au sexe

(20:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.dans ce cas, oui. Les tabous sont fait pour être levés.

(20:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'étais déjà plus dans le sujet.

(20:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu es d'accord aussi ?

(20:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Cela t'a perturbé à ce point?

(20:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suis d'accord avec toi.oui.

(20:02) Sasuke- The Avenger: qu'est ce qui m'a perturbé ?

(20:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: devine?

(20:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : non, dis moi

(20:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dis-moi Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu préfèrerais le sexe avec un homme ?

(20:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais pas ...

(20:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(20:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: parce que l'avoir fait avec une femme n'a pas été une bonne expérience ?

(20:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : hum ...pas vraiment, non ...

(20:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: développe ?

(20:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : la discrétion était et est toujours loin d'être son fort TT...

(20:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : je hais le rose ...

(20:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vois...

(20:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu parles de Sakura-chan

(20:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce n'est pas la meilleure expérience que tu aurais pu te faire, cela va sans dire...

(20:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non c'est Hinata qui a des cheveux roses ... TT

(20:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la petite Hyuga ...

(20:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: trop prude

(20:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin...je ne m'étalerais pas à son sujet

(20:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : et d'après ton expérience c'est quoi le mieux entre un homme et une femme ?

(20:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(20:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir ?

(20:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : TT

(20:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu verras bien par toi même. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

(20:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : bon alors je vais en parler à Kabuto

(20:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(20:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Lui il ne va pas seulement t'en "parler"

(20:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu t'es découvert une attirance pour lui subitement?

(20:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : tant mieux alors non ?

(20:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : pas d'attirance mais je veux savoir ce que ça fait de faire l'amour avec un homme

(20:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(20:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a quand même mieux que Kabuto, non?

(20:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : sans doute...

(20:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : en même temps je voudrais un homme viril

(20:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ... OO ? hum... c'est à dire ?

(20:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : du genre musclé

(20:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et brun

(20:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(20:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais il faudrait qu'il soit doux quand même

L'aîné tiqua.

Son frère le narguait ouvertement...

Itachi secoua la tête...

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il parlerait de sexe avec son cadet...

Pire encore, que le plus jeune lui exposerait carément toute sa vie sexe passée et à venir...

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru...

L'ennui, c'est que son frère était têtu.

Si Kabuto venait à se révéler seule option disponible, Sasuke serait capable de s'en contenter...

Itachi eut une moue de dégoût.

Cet immonde petite vermine ne toucherait pas un seul des cheveux de son cadet.

Pourtant, le brun décida de jouer son rôle tout en finesse...

(20:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pauvre Kabuto... il reste plus qu'à lui acheter de la teinture brune...

(20:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : berk ...

(20:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : trop de lunettes

(20:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(20:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: s'il te donne pas envie, évite de le faire avec lui. ça risque d'être catastrophique

(20:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu l'as essayé ?

(20:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça te gênerais ?

(20:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : je te plaindrais !

(20:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais non. il ne m'a jamais intéressé

(20:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et cela ne changera pas

(20:20) Sasuke- The Avenger :

(20:21) Sasuke- The Avenger ! vous a envoyé un wizz.

(20:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quel intérêt à mon égard, Sasuke-kun.

(20:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : désolé je me suis appuyé sur l'ordi et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton du bonhomme qui bouge... TT

(20:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : le premier mec avec qui tu as couché

(20:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(20:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui?

(20:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : ..c'était ton coéquipier ?

(20:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(20:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(20:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : ?

(20:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non.

(20:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : ??

(20:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas mon coéquipier, non.

(20:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il est trop...

(20:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref.

(20:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas mon genre.

(20:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : et alors .. c'était qui ?

(20:25) Shary-Master Of : tu ne veux pas le savoir.

(20:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : si

(20:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(20:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non, je t'assure que tu ne veux RIEN savoir

(20:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : SI

(20:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: NON

(20:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : SI SI SI

(20:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas que ça ait été une mauvaise expérience, loin de là...

(20:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : ??

(20:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais bon.

(20:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun... je ne te dirais rien. Mais si tu as un tant soit peu de logique, tu finiras par trouvé par toi-même

(20:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rassure toi, Orochimaru n'est pas dans le coup

(20:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: fort heureusement

(20:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : je lui ai deja parlé ?

(20:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il semblerait.

(20:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(20:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : deidei ?

(20:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(20:29) Sasuke- The Avenger :

(20:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'en sais rien. tu ne lui as même pas parlé 5 minutes

(20:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'est pas toujous comme ça

(20:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'l'aime pas ..

(20:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça te gène le fait que je ne l'aime pas ?

(20:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non.

(20:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même si je l'ai aimé pendant plusieurs nuits, on va dire... Aujourd'hui c'est de l'histoire ancienne

(20:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même si ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir les mains baladeuses

(20:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: malheureusement... TT

(20:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(20:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(20:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui?

(20:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aime pas ce type ...

(20:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à cause de ces mains baladeuses.?

(20:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisante

(20:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : ha ha ha ... TT

(20:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela se passera de commentaires...

(20:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : puisque tu en a envie

(20:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Hn? de ?

(20:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : de se passer de commentaires

(20:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(20:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu avais compris quoi ??

(20:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: moi? rien rien.

(20:41) Sasuke- The Avenger: vraiment ??

(20:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non.

(20:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : TT ...

(20:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais ça, tu n'es pas censé le savoir

(20:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour demain.

(20:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : d'accord

(20:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : a demain alors

(20:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(20:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ne sautes pas sur les tortues.

(20:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à demain.

(20:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non

(20:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : à demain

(20:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart est maintenant Hors Ligne.

Deidara revint dans la chambre à ce moment-là et Itachi se dit qu'il avait bien fait de quitter Sasuke, l'autre en aurait sûrement fait qu'à sa tête...

Le blond lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de parler de leur future mission.

Leurs deux tandems allaient fonctionner ensemble pour plus d'efficacité, cela fit grincer des dents le brun.

Les jérémiades du blond étant une chose qui l'agaçait horriblement...

Kisame les rejoint, suivit bientôt de Sasori et le quatuor commença à règler les derniers détails...

Ces trois jours allaient être abominablement longs...

-fin chapitre 9-

et voilà :p

encore un de posté...

encore 2 et la température va augmenter... énooormément ;p

Gros biXxX à tous


	10. Distance

titre : Résurrection des sentiments via msn

auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : persos pas à nous, on se fait pas de sous avec ça, juste de bons délires

RAR :

Cainael : vui mais c'est un drôle de citron " le "vrai citron" va arrivé au chapitre d'après XD au départ, il devait pas arriver si tôt... LOL

Deidei va revenir pas mal de fois Sharychou et Sasuke ont pas fini d'en baver XD l'hermine, c'est la tite bébête que Sasuke a rencontré durant son entraînement d'une semaine mais qu'il n'a pas pu ramener à cause de l'allergie d'Orochimaru... décidément, il a rien pour plaire, celui là xD

Marions : j'espère que le mini citron va vous plaire --" à vrai dire, ça se passe via msn aussi, le vrai arrive après xD

en attendant, ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs, je dirais "réguliers" LOL c'est cool j'espère que la suite te plaira

Swordetios : désolée mais cette remarque était si belle que j'ai pas pu résister, habituellement, on en fait toujours, mais vu qu'il y a pas mal de lecteurs qui sont dérangés par les ... " interventions" de l'auteur dans les fanfics, je les enlève avec l'accord de Lou

désolée, ce chapitre et celui d'après sont très courts... (pour compenser avec celui qui vient après et qui est loooong OO)

XmeloDIE : je le savais ! je me disais bien que ce chat était bizarre pour venir sur mon balcon dès que j'étais devant mon ordi ( c'est vérifié !!)

et dire que depuis peu, je m'exprime comme le Itachi et je fais des blagues pourries, c'est abominable... je ne compte même plus combien de fois je dis " va savoir" ou "qui sait..." ce qui est un peu le cas pour Lou, je crois... XD

et dans 2 ou 3 chapitres, ils se voient et d'ailleurs, ça dérape à ce moment-là --"

Au fait, à quand le prochain chapitre de ton Itasasu? ç

Sasuga : marchi pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira

gros bix à toutes ( et tous au cas où ) et bonne lecture

"Shary vient de se connecter."

Sasuke se permit à un minuscule sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, il avait attendu l'autre pendant un quart d'heure...

En y réfléchissant, il agissait comme l'une de ses groupies...

A la différence que lui n'était ni stupide, ni niais et encore moins hystérique.

Perdu, dans ses réfléxions, il ne vit pas tout de suite que son interlocuteur lui avait envoyé un message.

(05:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: salut.

(05:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut

(05:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu vas bien?

(05:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui et toi ??

(05:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas trop motivé je dois avouer...

(05:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mon coéquipier est dans le cas contraire

(05:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : pas envie de partir ?

(05:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non. pas vraiment.

(05:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : des raisons de rester ?

(05:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: peut être bien...?

Le cadet se mordilla la lèvre.

Etrangement, lui aussi voulait que l'autre reste.

L'échange qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux, régulier et sans scrupules, faisait désormais partie des petites habitudes du jeune Uchiwa.

Ce dernier sentait bien cette dépendance qu'il avait vis-à-vis de cet inconnu, mais pourtant, rien y faisait, il était toujours irrémédiablement attiré par lui, son envie de partager toute ses choses, au final sans importance, était bien présente et il avait même fini par en éprouver le besoin...

(05:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi tu ne te fais pas porter malade ?

(05:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(05:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir?

(05:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : et ton coéquipier qu'est ce qu'il en dit ?

(05:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien de spécial.

(05:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : il te denoncerais si tu tentais quelque chose ?

(05:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: telle pourrait être la question...

(05:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: disons qu'il n'a pas le droit de bouger sans moi

(05:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et vice versa.

(05:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : donc reste et ça ira, non ?

(05:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela n'est pas si simple.

(05:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : et si tu en parles à ton supérieur ?

(05:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et si je partais à la cueillette des champignons?

(05:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non, sérieusement, Sasuke, que voudrais-tu que je lui dise?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il était rare que l'autre lui parle ainsi...

Shary n'était pourtant pas du genre à passer ses nerfs sur le premier venu, le cadet en était certain, alors pourquoi semblait-il si aggressif?

Pourtant, Sasuke n'était en rien la raison de la mauvaise humeur, il n'avait donc pas pas à se défouler sur lui.

(05:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne sais pas je ne sais pas comment réagirais ton supérieur moi ...

(05:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn

(05:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: laisses

(05:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : et si tu disais que tu devais aller voir une tante malade

Sasuke n'en revenait pas.

Il était en train d'essayer de trouver une solution pour que son vis-à-vis reste auprès de lui...

Pourtant le cadet se doutait qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide, il n'avait pas l'habitude de fournir ce genre d'alibi...

(05:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je doute fortement que cela fonctionne

(05:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: n'ayant plus aucune tante

(05:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et puis, les excuses, très peu pour moi

(05:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : ta mère

(05:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ma mère non plus, figure toi

(05:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : ton frère

(05:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je.

(05:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais pas moi !

(05:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: alors ne dis rien.

(05:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : trouves quelque chose et reste !

(05:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu veux que je reste?

(05:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : non. après tout tu dois partir travailler non ?

(05:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(05:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui évidement.

(05:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : eh bien c'est ça, casse toi TT

(05:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il faut bien qu'il y en ai pour avoir des responsabilités

Le cadet eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

Alors c'est comme ça que l'autre le voyait?

Comme un gamin sans cervelle que ne se préoccupait de rien mis à part de lui?

Sa mâchoire se contracta, qu'il aille se faire voir !

Sasuke avait fait des efforts jusqu'à maintenant, allant même jusqu'à brimer un peu sa fierté parfois et voilà le résultat.

Le cadet se sentait un peu mal, sa colère grandissant en son sein.

(05:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu veux dire quoi par là ?

(05:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir?

(05:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: médite

(05:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : TT

(05:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : je te déteste

(05:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(05:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun

(05:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: t'as pas bientôt fini d'agir comme un enfant pourri gâté

(05:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(05:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'ai pas été pourri gaté ...

(05:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et tu crois qu'il y en a combien, des comme toi?

(05:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'espère aucun

(05:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: arrêtes de croire que t'es tout seul

(05:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien que ton ami Naruto a au moins autant souffert que toi

(05:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si ce n'est plus

(05:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : eh bien lui il me comprenait au moins

(05:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tant mieux

(05:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?

(05:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : TT

(05:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne me dis rien...

(05:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: parfait.

(05:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : si tu ne veux rien me dire

(05:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne dis rien...

(05:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke...

(05:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : quoi?

(05:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non rien.

(05:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: laisse.

(05:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: De toute façon, essayer de te dire quelque chose, c'est pire que parler à un mur

(05:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne me parles pas dans ce cas... après tout, puisque ça a l'air de tellement te gêner, tu ne pourras que mieux t'en porter.

(05:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

(05:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : si pour toi ce que je dis ou ressens n'a aucune valeur dis-le moi ...

(05:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel

(05:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu me l'as pourtant fait comprendre très clairement

(05:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke...

(05:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce n'était pas le but

(05:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : vraiment?

(05:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(05:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si je te le dis

Le cadet savait qu'il agissait de façon immature, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Sasuke voulait faire plier l'autre, c'était tout.

Il était vexé que son aîné le considère de cette façon, alors que Sasuke appréciait tout de même leurs échanges... même s'il ne le disait pas...

Sa seule présence et le fait qu'il "parle" autant étaient des preuves irréfutables de son intérêt...

Le plus âgé aurait dû le comprendre...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, l'autre était très perspicace alors il l'avait certainement remarqué...

Cela se retournait encore contre lui...

(05:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : fais ce que tu veux maintenant ...salut ...

(05:37) Sasuke- The Avenger est Hors Ligne.

(05:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends

Sasuke éteignit l'ordinateur avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce, son katana à la main.

Il fallait qu'il se vide et un entraînement serait le bienvenue.

-fin chapitre 10-

chapitre court, désolées

mais bon, il est nécessaire pour la suite TT

le chapitre 11 ne devrait pas tarder.


	11. Excuses

Titre : résurrection des sentiments via msn

auteures : Lou/Yaki

disclaimer : idem que les chapitres précédents, les gens, ils sont pas à nous TT

RARs :

encore un chapitre particulièrement court... désolées TT...

Cainael : hu hu hu... tu verras bien xD erf, j'suis un peu en retard quand même TT... j'essayerais de remettre un chap ce week end. faut

dire que là, on coince un peu... on bosse sur le 20 ème je crois OO et Sasuke ne sait toujours pas la vérité... et il comprend rien à rien, c'est

frustrant xDDDD enfin bon, je m'arrête là marchi pour tout :3

Swordetios : aaaah TT désolée pour le retard çç merci pour ta review ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une lectrice aussi assidûe, mais ça met aussi la pression OO

j'espère que la suite te plaira beuzoo

Kigane Shani : moi, ça me fait pareil quand j'écris, mais spécialement ces derniers jours OO" c'est super dur de faire sous-entendre les sentiments d'Itachi...

ça donne que quand j'écris, je suis trop sur les nerfs en attendant la réaction de Sasuke/Lou ! c'est affreux, ça me fait des palpitations comme si j'étais vraiment à

la place d'Itachi... c'est vraiment zarb XDDDDDD enfin bon, passons le racontage de life on est super contente de savoir que ça t'as fait ressentir des trucs comme ça :'-)

merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire

Sasuga : hin hin hin oooh vuiiii je vois ce que tu veux dire (enfin j'espère que mon cerveau ne s'est pas égaré entre temps XD) c'est le chapitre d'après il faut encore que je

bosse dessus parce qu'il est super long O+ j'espère que ça répondra à tes attentes en tout cas

PrincesseHortense : LOOOOOOL ah... ces émoticônes, toute une histoire xD ! ne t'en fais pas les chapitres d'après sont plus longs surtout qu'ils ne se voient pas qu'une fois ;p

de toute façon, ils vont pas rester fâché longtemps, la preuve dans le chap d'après, ils se réconcilient d'une façon assez... particulière xD

et ils se voient au chapitre d'après groooos bix !

Mwa : yeah ché cool j'espère que tu adoreras aussi la suite :p merci pour ta review

merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leur favoris et qui ont mis une "alert story"

bisous à tous et bonne lecture

chapitre 11

Itachi resta pétrifié devant son ordinateur, son cadet venait tout simplement de le planter comme un crétin.

Le brun aux cheveux longs serra les dents,se sentant coupable.

Il avait agit comme le dernier des idiots, c'est vrai...Mais à peine Sasuke avait-il écrit le mot "frère" que la situation lui était revenue en pleine tête...

Qu'avait-il cru?

Que son frère allait l'aimer?

Qu'il l'aimerait assez pour faire l'impasse sur tout le reste?

Pourtant, rien que sa présence chez Orochimaru témoignait de sa rancune tenace.

Itachi était en colère contre lui-même et troublé...

Sasuke le testait, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, le plus jeune tentait de le séduire d'une façon adorable et maladroite.

Mais, le résultat restait le même.

Itachi sentait ses sentiments s'embraser. Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup, essayant de faire le tri dans ses idées.

Il n'avait pas envie que cela se termine ainsi, il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir au plus jeune.

Lui aussi le provoquait et il prenait un malin plaisir à embarrasser son cadet.

Kisame entra dans la chambre, lui signalant par la même occasion qu'ils devaient quitter leur refuge.

Itachi acquiesça et éteignit l'ordinateur avant de prendre ses affaires.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le brun aux cheveux longs jura mentalement, il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son compagnon qui courait à se suite.

Ils avaient encore réussit leur mission en quatres jours seulement, mais avaient été repéré par la faute du ninkenin de pays de la brume.

L'épéiste n'avait pas achevé correctement l'un de leurs enemis et ce dernier avait réussit à donner l'alerte.

L'aîné des Uchiwa réfléchit vite : les portes principales devaient être fermées désormais...

"séparons-nous" déclara-t-il à son coéquipier. " nous nous retrouverons à l'endroit où nous étions tout à l'heure."

"Tout de même" maugréa l'autre avant de disparaître dans une ruelle sombre.

Itachi continua sa course, entendant toujours les respirations précipitées de certains de ses poursuivants.

Il bifurqua sur la droite, et entra dans une maison où une fenêtre était ouverte.

Le brun soupira, il s'en était fallu de si peu... Son attention se porta sur son nouvel environnement et il fut soulagé en avisant l'absence d'être vivant.

Il pressa sa main sur son coeur en grimaçant.

Plus beaucoup de temps, pensa-t-il en se concentrant pour se calmer.

Ses pensées divaguèrent de nouveau vers son cadet et il se mit à visiter l'habitation.

Itachi monta au premier étage silencieusement, cherchant un moyen de contacter son frère...

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, un peu contrarié.

S'il laissait leur dispute en plan sans chercher à reparler à Sasuke, c'était fini...

Itachi grogna un peu, la bâtisse était relativement luxueuse, ses habitants étaient donc des radins?

Il s'engagea dans un couloir et se mit en tête de vérifier toutes les pièces.

Ce ne fut qu'à la huitième porte que le brun trouva l'objet de sa convoitise, aussitôt, il alluma l'ordinateur et s'assit devant, restant tout de même aux aguets.

Itachi rentra son addresse et son mot de passe, prenant soin de ne pas les enregistrer.

L'icône se mit à tournoyer avant d'afficher les contacts en ligne du brun qui soupirant en remarquant l'absence de son cadet.

Itachi décida de lui envoyer tout de même un message différé, sachant que ce dernier s'afficherait aussitôt que Sasuke se connecterait...

Il réfléchit et se mit à taper :

"J'ai toujours été correct même quand je m'en prenais plein la tête alors s'il te plait, oublies cette bévue.

Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Seulement, tu m'as rappelé de mauvaises choses. Pardonne ma réaction…"

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et Itachi éteignit l'appareil en catastrophe.

Sortant de la pièce, il évita de justesse un kunai qui lui effleura tout de même la gorge et s'enfuit par la première fenêtre venue.

Une pluie de shirukens s'abattit sur lui, le brun accéléra encore.

Il ne devait pas utiliser son sharigan ici, sinon, il y avait peu de chance qu'il en réchappe.

Ses crises devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes...

L'aîné des Uchiwa s'arma à son tour et réussit à se débarrasser d'une dizaine de ses opposants.

Il utilisa un katon pour ralentir les autres avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, grimpant sur l'une des palissades afin de quitter le village.

Itachi continua sa course jusqu'à la forêt voisine et finit par se poser dans un arbre.

L'adrénaline était mauvaise pour lui, le brun le savait.

Si cela continuait, son coeur allait vraiment rendre l'âme avant qu'il n'ait accomplie son but.

Sur cette pensée, les deux orbes noires s'ouvrirent brusquement et fixèrent le ciel avec détermination.

La maladie ne gagnerait pas maintenant.

C'était comme cela et c'était tout.

Le brun aux cheveux longs respira doucement pour calmer les battements affolés dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque cela fut fait, Itachi partit rejoindre son coéquipier.

Deux jours de marche et ils seraient de retour au repaire d'Akatsuki...

Itachi soupira...

Deux jours avant de savoir...

fin chapitre 11

chapitre très très court mais bon...

on espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu


	12. Provocations et sensualité

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via msn

auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : persos pas à nous...

ET... WARNIIIIINNNNG !! pseudo-lemon à l'horizon patatatataaaaaaaaa !

RARS :

Swordetios : voeu exaucé ! LOL persos, je serais pas rester une demi-heure chercher un ordi pendant que des gens essayeraient de me tuer... mais bon, Ita, c'est un fou XDDDDD

j'espère que tu te rétabliras vite que même parce que c'est pas des masses cool d'être malade TT biiix

Kigane Shani : une deathfic? OO nahhhh ! trop pas XD y'en a marre des Itachi qui claquent à tout bout de champs LOL moi aussi, j'l'aime bien Tachi par contre il va s'en prendre plein la tête TT méchant Sasuke XD enfin bon... c'est pas pour maintenant lol j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira

XmeloDIE : yep, j'te comprend bein, écoute, y'a du citron qui arrive dans ce chapitre ( et je dois avouer qu'on appréhende vachement les réactions XD) j'espère que ça te plaira :-O

biix et marchi pour la review et accessoirement, me dérangerais pas d'être ta beta yeah :D

Cainael : muahahha j'ai été cruelle, pas vrai? je plaisante, disons que la séparation des chapitres était calculée et puis, ce qui vient maintenant et bien plus intéressant XD je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, ça sert à rien de faire des fics si c'est pour caser les deux protagonistes dès les deux premières lignes TT et au final, c'est Itachi qui va vraiment morfler.. çç monde cruel TT ... j'ai vu que tu avais bataillée au niveau de ta review, la galère TT hu hu hu Bah, sinon au niveau de la convers'lemon (XD) ça se passe assez différemment de ce que tu penses lol enfin tu verras bien ... j'espère juste que ça plaira que même "

Yukimai-chan : yeah une nouvelle tête hellow XD ils se rencontrent dans le prochain chapitre et c'est aussi dans celui-la qu'il y aurait ZE vrai lemon XD au départ, on voulait pas le mettre là, mais ça a déraper au fur et à mesure qu'on écrivait ... --"... en tout cas, merci pour ta review

mwa : marchi j'espère que ça va te plaire, O/O

PrincesseHortense : on essaie de faire de notre mieux pour les publications mais bon, c'est un peu hard parfois, on est pas dans le même établissement (moi, j'suis en fac et Lou en dernière année de collège) donc c'est un peu galère LOL je pense pas qu'on va suivre le manga, il y aura des événements clés qu'on va reprendre, c'est sûr, d'autres qu'on va déplacer ect...

cisou : roooh o marchiiiiiii

yeah biX à tous et bonne lecture (yak)

chapitre 12

L'ordinateur était allumé depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà.

Sasuke alla verrouiller la porte de ce qui lui servait de chambre avant de se réinstaller devant l'appareil. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur... mais il ne s'en fit pas vraiment. Il verrait bien le moment venu, cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête comme ça...

Sasuke releva un peu la tête : Shary venait de se connecter.

(13:20) Shary-Master Of : Sasuke-Kun...

(13:20) Shary-Master Of : tu as eu mon message ?

(13:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : ..

Le jeune homme souffla de mécontentement en murmurant pour lui même

" évidemment que je l'ai eu, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement..."

Sasuke se prit le menton dans une main, se maudissant de sa faiblesse : l'autre l'avait envoyé paître, ses excuses, il s'en fichait pas mal...

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Peut-être que si son interlocuteur n'avait pas essayer de garder le contact, il l'aurait oublié...

Mais le fait était là.

L'autre était là.

Bien sûr, il l'avait détesté sur le coup, lorsque les mots étaient sortis, implacables, mais le besoin de parler à quelqu'un avait été plus fort que sa rancune...

Le cadet des Uchiwa fixait l'écran sans vraiment le voir...

Est-ce que c'était vraiment cela ?

Ou est ce que ce type avait désormais une importance particulière ?

Sasuke ne s'était jamais donné le temps d'y réfléchir...

Et puis, cette semaine avait été chargée...

A vrai dire, le jeune homme s'était acharné sur ses entraînements, car chaque moment de solitude faisait dériver ses pensées sur leur conversation...

(13:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je me suis introduit chez quelqu'un pendant que j'étais en mission.

(13:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(13:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est .. vraiment cool pour toi ...

(13:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : non pas vraiment.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, exaspéré.

Il était censé réagir de quelle façon ?

(13:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

(13:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : entrainement

(13:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : mais encore ?

(13:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : entrainement

(13:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est tout

(13:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : menteur.

(13:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : comment aurais-tu eu mon message si tu n'avais fait que cela ?

(13:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : je me suis peut être connecté une ou deux fois ..

(13:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : pas convaincu...

(13:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu comptes m'en vouloir encore longtemps?

(13:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(13:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : pourtant, il semblerait que je t'ai manqué plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre...

(13:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ?

(13:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : va savoir?

(13:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu ne le nies pas non plus.

(13:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu recommences ...

(13:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : à ?

(13:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'ai pas a nier quelque chose devant toi ...

(13:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : vraiment?

(13:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ...

Sasuke émit un faible grognement : pour quelqu'un qui était censé avoir de la racune, il se débrouillait comme le dernier des idiots...

(13:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn.

(13:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu mens très mal

(13:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je sais que je t'ai blessé bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Pourquoi m'en vouloir autant?

(13:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça te regarde ? j'en ai marre que les gens à qui je tienne finissent par m'en foutre plein la gueule.

Sasuke sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'envoyer.

(13:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu tiens à moi?

(13:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : il y a encore tant de choses que tu ignores...

(13:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : médites la dessus ...

Un ricanement satisfait s'échappa des lèvres fines.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il était en position de supériorité face à son interlocuteur.

Sasuke savoura pleinement ce moment avant que l'autre ne réponde.

(13:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : j'essaierais d'y penser.

(13:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Seulement lorsque tu auras effacé ça

(13:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : peut être devrions-nous méditer ensemble?

(13:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : passons.

(13:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ..

(13:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(13:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu m'en voudrais réellement, je doute que tu me parlerais

(13:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : je veux peut être que tu comprennes TT...

(13:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et si ce n'est pas nécessaire parce que j'ai déjà compris bien assez ?

(13:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu m'as suffisamment obsédé...

Le jeune homme déglutit, son coeur accélérant la cadence, se serrant par accoups de plus en plus violents. Ainsi, Shary avait pensé à lui?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps, tout en se demandant ce que l'autre entendait par là...

Jusqu'à quel point avait pu aller cette obsession...?

A cette pensée, d'autres images défilèrent dans son esprit troublé alors que son bas-ventre s'échauffait.

Sasuke eut un souffle un peu tremblant, comment est ce que son vis-à-vis arrivait à lui faire un tel effet...?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, chassant hâtivement ses idées les plus osées...

Comment un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et avec qui il avait eu une dispute, pouvait avoir un tel ascendant sur lui ?

Sasuke poussa un soupir vaincu, peut être que s'il avait des précisions sur ce que pensait son interlocuteur à son égard...?

Mais dans ce cas, il allait falloir jouer franc jeu, encore.

Quitte à se ridiculiser ou à se faire envoyer promener...

De toute façon, peut être qu'il ne le verrait jamais...

(13:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : obsédé ?

(13:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : obsédé.

(13:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : obsédé ..

(13:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn.

(13:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : on peut dire ça pendant encore longtemps tu sais

(13:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ...

(14:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(14:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais le fait de t'en vouloir me fait souffrir aussi ...

(14:02) Shary-Master Of The Tearless Heart a modifié son message perso en "I desire you so close to me. How I had lived without you?/it's a lullaby, close your eyes... you're so dear to me... goodbye.."

(14:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : si tu l'admets...

(14:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : enfin...

(14:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que tu ne prennes plus en compte ce que j'ai dis ?

Les yeux du cadet des Uchiwa eurent un éclat étrange.

Odieux chantage, certes, mais il aurait ce qu'il désirait...

(14:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : je voudrais te voir !

(14:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn...

(14:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : me voir...

(14:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(14:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : bien...

(14:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : il y a une fête au village de la pluie...

(14:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : bien ?

(14:05) Sasuke- The Avenger: et ?

(14:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : il est vrai qu'il est particulièrement difficile d'y entrer en temps normal, mais durant cette fête, les portes restent ouvertes sans personne pour les garder.

(14:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : J'y serais.

(14:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : très bien j'irai aussi.

(14:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : nous conviendrons du point de rendez-vous.

(14:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne connais pas le village de la pluie ... TT

(14:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : cest pour cela que je te redirais.

(14:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : j'y suis à partir de ce soir.

(14:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : enfin au pire tu me reconnaîtras...

(14:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : en parlant de cela... tu ne veux pas mettre ta cam ?

(14:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : s'il te plait ...

(14:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Dois-je comprendre que je suis plus ou moins pardonné ?

(14:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : plus ou moins.

(14:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart vous invite à démarrer la webcam. Voulez-vous Accepter (Alt.+C) ou Refuser (Alt.+D) ?

(14:11) Sasuke- The Avenger a accepter l'invitation.

C'est un jeune homme au visage sombre qui apparut sur l'écran, sa peau diaphragne mise en valeur par la lumière de l'écran.

(14:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn?

(14:12) Sasuke- The Avenger :

(14:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu as l'air contrarié...

(14:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non ...

(14:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : menteur

(14:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : des problèmes avec la tortue ?

(14:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(14:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tant mieux

(14:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : je lui demanderais bien mais ... je crois qu'il attends qu'Orochimaru soit parti pour faire quoi que ce soit

(14:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : lui demander quoi?

(14:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : lui demander pour une relation sexuelle banane !

Sasuke était plutôt fier de son coup, il ne laissa filtrer aucune de ses émotions, laissant ainsi supposer qu'il était sérieux dans ses dîres.

La réponse mit du temps à arriver, ce qui fit naître un sentiment particulièrement agréable à l'intérieur du cadet.

(14:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(14:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke-kun

(14:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(14:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Il t'intéresse?

(14:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : non ...

(14:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Il n'y a pas un autre homme qui t'intéresserait?

(14:24) Sasuke- The Avenger ! est maintenant Hors ligne

(14:25) Sasuke- The Avenger ! s'est connecté (Absent)

(14:25) Sasuke- The Avenger ! a modifié son surnom en "Sasuke- The Avenger ! regarde un film"

(14:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : c'est ma question qui t'as fait te déconnecter ?

(14:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : (LOL)

(14:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non mais j'ai un problème de connexion ...

(14:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn.

(14:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu n'as pas répondu...

(14:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : répondu à quoi ?

(14:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : à ma question

(14:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : quelle question ?

(14:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : s'il y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui t'intéresserait

(14:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn.

(14:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : évidemment qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui m'intéressent...

(14:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn

(14:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : attends, je reviens.

Le jeune homme quitta rapidement sa chambre, allant chercher l'accessoire idéal pour sa vengeance...

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, armé de l'objet de sa convoitise.

(14:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : bien

(14:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : C'est quoi?

(14:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : une glace à la vanille

(14:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et tu vas mangé ça... comme ça ?

(14:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

Sasuke jubilait intérieurement : son interlocuteur avait l'air particulièrement réactif...

Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit le bac et passa son index sur la crème glacée.

Nul besoin de petite cuillère pour savourer l'apétissant dessert, enfin, ce n'était pas lui - dont le corps lui semblait si brûlant - qui allait s'en plaindre, loin de là.

(14:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke-kun...

(14:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux...

(14:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(14:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : parce que.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, franchement amusé, avant d'engloutir son index couvert de glace. Il suçota pendant quelques instants, savourant le goût sucré avant de réitérer son geste, enroulant sa langue autour de son doigt avec sensualité, tout en regardant la caméra fixement.

(14:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : OO

(14:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Ne t'inquiète pas si je met du temps à répondre

(14:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(14:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et donc, tu irais jusqu'à te donner à Kabuto ?

(14:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(14:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu ne veux pas savoir...

(14:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi pas ... à moins qu'une meilleure offre ne se présente

(14:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ce ne sont que des offres pour toi?

(14:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : non évidemment mais c'est une facon de dire

(14:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn...

(14:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ne devrais tu pas plutôt attendre un peu de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te plait, plutot que le premier crétin exité par ta personne ?

(14:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : exité par ma personne ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

(14:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn...

Sasuke continuait son manège, laissant parfois entrevoir à l'autre le bout d'une langue mutine.

Le sujet "Kabuto" était revenu sur le tapis, à sa plus grande joie et il allait se faire un plaisir de faire monter la température...

(14:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : prenons l'exemple de Kabuto, tu crois qu'il a un tant soit peu d'affection pour toi? la seule chose qu'il voit, c'est le profit qu'il pourra avoir.

(14:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : évidemment je le sais ça !

(14:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : TT

(14:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu ferais mieux de faire ça avec une personne qui voudra prendre soin de toi...

(14:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : enfin... ça ne me regarde pas...

(14:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : quoique...

(14:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : Shary-sama ?

Sasuke envoya à la caméra un regard d'une innocence inégalée, l'index dans la bouche, faisant couler un peu de glace sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme enleva lentement le membre délicat de l'antre chaude et humide, caressant sa lèvre inférieure au passage.

(14:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn? oui?

(14:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : regardes pas la cam comme ça...

(14:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu...

(14:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : non rien...

(14:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(14:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : cela me fait réfléchir à ma prochaine réincarnation...

(14:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : pour simplifier.

(14:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : réincarnation ? et en quoi voudrais tu te réincarner ?

(14:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(14:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : va savoir...?

(14:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : oh oui, je veux savoir ...

(14:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn.

Bien évidement, le cadet des Uchiwa avait compris l'allusion, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter maintenant.

C'était si bon...

Car il savait que l'autre le voulait aussi.

Sasuke regarda de nouveau l'objectif de la web cam en se mordillant la lèvre, un doigt s'insérant de nouveau entre ses lèvres.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, calmant momentanément les arderus du plus jeune.

Kabuto se tenait dans l'encadrement de la pièce, son éternel sourire étalé sur les lèvres.

Bien que l'homme gênait Sasuke dans son entreprise, ce mometn de battement lui permit de faire le point.

Il s'entendit à peine répondre à son interlocuteur, dont les yeux le scrutaient de haut en bas sans aucune retenue.

Sasuke soupira discrètement, son attention revenant à Shary.

Que cherchait-il à faire au juste ?

Etait-ce normal de ressentir cela pour une personne dont on ne connaissait même pas le visage ?

Enfin, cet état n'était désormais que temporaire, puisqu'il avait réussi à convaincre le plus âgé...

Pourtant... Sasuke continuait de s'interroger sous le regard appréciateur du bras droit d'Orochimaru qui continuait à lui parler.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme se détourna du gris, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

(15:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke-kun, tu as de la galce au coin de la lèvre...

(15:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : glace

Kabuto lui posa de nouveau une question, à laquelle Sasuke répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se retourner vers lui. Il regardait l'homme sans même le voir, agaçé par sa présence, le cadet des Uchiwa utilisait pourtant la présence de ce dernier pour faire réagir Shary.

Le jeune homme se mit de profil, de façon à ce que ses lèvres soient visibles depuis la cam, et se mit à les sucer et les mordiller doucement, faisant disparaître progressivement la crème glacée.

Kabuto ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, pourtant, il aurait été si facile de le faire venir et de le faire plier, mais Sasuke n'éprouvait même pas un soupçon d'intérêt pour lui.

Tout son désir était dirigé pour cet homme dont il ignorait jusqu'à la voix...

Sasuke contracta ses mâchoires, que tout cela était compliqué...

(15:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hnnnnn...

(15:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Préviens-moi lorsque ce crétin aura fini de te reluquer

(15:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : . TT

(15:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : il est parti .

(15:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart est maintenant Hors ligne

(15:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart s'est connecté (Hors ligne)

(15:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart a modifié son statut en Occupé

Sasuke lui renvoya une invitation pour la cam, que l'autre accepta.

La porte de la pièce se referma sur Kabuto et le jeune homme se permit un soupir soulagé.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la caméra, moqueurs.

(15:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : problème de connexion ?

(15:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : TT

(15:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : en effet

(15:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et donc,

(15:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : il te voulait quoi?

(15:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : je risque de ne pas me réveiller dans ma chambre demain matin ;p

(15:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(15:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : vraiment...?

(15:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : dans la sienne?

(15:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi pas ...?

(15:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : de toute façon, il y a fort à parier que je serais un meilleur amant que Kabuto.

Sa langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elles ne s'étirent en un sourire ravi : l'autre avait commencé à céder...

Et il n'avait pas fini de jouer, son interlocuteur l'avait assez fait languir.

Bien qu'il ne connaissâ pas le visage de ce dernier, Sasuke sentait son attirance...

En effet, le jeune brun devait avouer que Shary avait toujours une certaine prestance, jusque dans ses mots...

Et Sasuke n'avait pas été l'objet d'une attention aussi douce et respectueuse depuis bien longtemps...

Au fil des minutes, le cadet des Uchiwa se rendit compte que ses pensées devenaient incohérentes, pour en conclure une fois pour toute qu'il appréciait l'autre plus que de raison...

Son désir reprit le dessus sur sa raison et c'est avec une fébrilité non feinte qu'il provoqua son aîné.

(15:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : ah oui ? prouves-le moi alors

(15:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn? comment ?

(15:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais pas, moi...

(15:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : menteur.

(15:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : et après?

(15:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu veux que je te donne envie de moi ?

(15:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : ... peut être...

(15:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke-kun...

(15:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds...

(15:17) Sasuke- The Avenger ; et c'est un crime ?

(15:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : pas vraiment... Mais je ne peux pas dire que ce soit très judicieux...

Un soupir de frustration lui échappa alors qu'une lueur de détermination farouche commençait à briller dans ses yeux, ainsi, il allait devoir être encore plus explicite ?

Soit.

(15:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : donnes-moi envie de toi.

(15:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : Maintenant.

(15:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(15:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : c'est toi qui l'aura voulu...

(15:20) Sasuke- The Avenger :non.il faut être 2 pour le vouloir. et je suis certain que tu n'es pas du genre à te soumettre à mes moindres caprices.

(15:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : va savoir?

(15:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : en attendant, Sasuke-kun, tu as de jolies hanches.

(15:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : ?

(15:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : presque faites pour que je les embrasse...

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, son sang affluant dans son bas-ventre...

Et dire que son interlocuteur ne le touchait même pas et qu'il n'avait encore rien dit de très osé...

(15:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : et que ferait tu si tu les avais en face de toi ?

(15:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu veux savoir comment je te ferais l'amour ?

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, il hocha la tête sans pour autant répondre par message.

(15:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je presserais tes hanches contre mon bassin. Pour que tu puisses me sentir.

(15:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : ... après ?

(15:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je te caresserais le creux des reins avec mes ongles, encore et encore...

(15:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et ma bouche serait sur ton cou, à le dévorer, pendant que mes mains voyageraient dans ton dos.

Le kimono glissa au sol, Sasuke se sentant d'un seul terriblement moite, malgré la fraicheur de son environnement. Ses yeux papillonèrent alors qu'il imaginait les lèvres de Shary sur sa peau...

(15:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je quitterais ton cou pour migrer vers ton ventre, embrassant toute la peau sur le passage en t'écoutant gémir et te arquer sous moi.

Un délicieux frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale, Sasuke se concentrait comme il pouvait pour lire ce que son interlocuteur lui envoyait...

Tâche rendue ardue par son exitation et son impatience...

Jamais il ne se serait pensé aussi réactif...

(15:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : après, je passerais mes mains sous ton kimono, effleurant tes flans et je finirais par les goûter doucement en écartant ton haut...

(15:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tes mains se perdront dans mes cheveux et je t'en attraperais une pour l'embrasser, avant de suivre les contours de la corde qui ensercle ta taille...

(15:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je remonterais lentement vers ton visage, caressant ta peau de mes lèvres avant de t'embrasser passionnément, tandis que mes mains se glisseront dans ton pantalon pour frôler le haut de tes cuisses.

(15:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : nous devrions nous arrêter là.

Sasuke hoqueta avant de poser les yeux sur la dernière ligne envoyée par son vis-à-vis.

Une moue indignée prit place sur ses traits délicats alors qu'il tapait d'une main sur le clavier, l'autre éffleurant son torse lentement avant de se poser sur son pantalon qu'il enleva à la va-vite.

Shary l'allumait sans penser aux conséquences ?

Dans ce cas, il allait payer cette provocation.

(15:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : Non... Pas maintenant.

(15:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ??

(15:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est-ce qui a ? je suis pas assez exitant pour toi?

(15:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : rien à voir.

Le bas du jeune homme trouva sa place auprès du kimono.

"rien à voir" ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, oh oui, son interlocuteur allait voir... !

Le cadet des Uchiwa se leva et régla la caméra avant de reprendre sa place.

C'était maintenant que le jeu commençait.

Sasuke mit ses jambes nues de part et d'autres de la cam, de façon à ce que l'autre voit ses mollets et une partie de ses cuisses sans pour autant que son bas ventre n'apparaisse.

(15:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu ne devrais pas agir ainsi...

(15:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : je te veux.

(15:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : parles-moi encore comme ça...

(15:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est à cause de celui que tu aimes ?

Sasuke envoya un regard de reproche à son interlocuteur, bien décidé à avoir un minimum de réponse.

(15:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : il est mieux que moi?

(15:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : là n'est pas la question. Et non, il n'est pas mieux que toi.

(15:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : en fait, tu m'as allumé pour te foutre de ma gueule.

(15:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : absolument pas.

(15:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : alors, finis ce que tu as commencé.

(15:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : non.

(15:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : racontes-moi de quelle façon tu m'aimerais.

(15:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

Pourquoi Shary était-il aussi entêté ?

Sasuke se doutais bien qu'il le voulait aussi...

Il soupira avant de jeter un regard plein d'espoir à son interlocuteur.

(15:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ça suffit. J'ai dis "non", c'est "non".

(15:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne te fais pas envie ?

(15:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : arrêtes...

(15:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : si tu as envie de moi, pourquoi t'en priver ?

(15:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'en ai marre qu'on se tourne autour.

(15:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

(15:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : je crois qu'au contraire, tu sais parfaitement à quoi je fais allusion.

(15:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(15:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : continue, s'il te plaît...

(15:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn.

(15:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aime ça.

(15:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(15:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : dans ce cas...

(15:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ?

(15:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : pendant que tu seras occupé sous mon pantalon, je prendrais ton visage dans mes mains pour t'embrasser. Je mordillerais tes lèvres avec impatience.

(15:40)Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke-kun, ce n'est pas un jeu alors arrêtes.

(15:40)Sasuke- The Avenger : ça n'en est pas un pour moi non plus. Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

(15:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je crois que tu vas te taire pour faire le point.

(15:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : non. pas encore.

(15:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : tes mains détacheront la corde autour de mes hanches et je souleverais mon bassin pour que tu enlèves mon pantalon. J'en profiterais pour coller

mon corps au tien en te susurrant mon désir à l'oreille et je serrais contre moi, aggripant tes épaules que je couvrirais de baisers.

(15:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke. Tais-toi.

(15:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : avoues plutôt que ça te plaît.

(15:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je n'ai rien à dire.

(15:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : ah oui ? Il te serait pourtant si simple de partir et de ne plus jamais me parler...

(15:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : arrêtes de jouer.

(15:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : je t'ai déjà dis que je ne jouais pas. J'ai envie de toi à en crever TT tu ne peux même pas imaginer comme c'est dur... Si seulement je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'entendre ta voix...

(15:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : dire que tu ne sais presque rien de moi et que je te met déjà dans cet état... quoiqu'il en soit, il est grand temps de stopper tout ça.

(15:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : je poserai mes mains sur ton ventre et en profiterai pour attraper le bas de ton tee-shirt avant de te l'enlever. J'aurai tellement envie de toi que tu sentiras mon sexe dur et frémissant contre ta jambe. Mes yeux finiront par se poser sur la fermeture de ton pantalon et je viendrai embrasser ton torse avant de l'honorer de ma langue. Je caresserai ton sexe à travers ton pantalon et je prendrai possession de tes lèvres. Ensuite, je te pousserai doucement et t'allongerai sur le dos en t'embrassant. Je te chevaucherai et me frotterai contre ton membre dur.

(15:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : stop. ça suffit.

(15:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : je gémirai en sentant la chaleur de ton sexe si près de mon intimité.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et dépassa même les espérances du cadet.

(15:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : arrête de me chercher. Maintenant. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attaques...

(15:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne demande que ça, "savoir"...

Shary allait céder, encore un tout petit peu et il allait céder. Lui céder.

Sasuke jeta un regard lubrique vers la cam, tout en faisant passer sa main sur son torse, caresser les abdos pour disparaitre du champs de vision qu'il offrait à Shary.

(15:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn?

Sa tête se pencha un peu vers l'arrière, offrant son cou au regard de son interlocuteur, tout en poussant de petits gémissements particulièrement suggestifs.

(15:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart ; Qu'est ce que tu...

(15:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'agis. puisque tu ne sembles pas décidé à le faire...

(15:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : et désolé de ne pas répondre très vite, mais mon autre main est occupée ailleurs.

(15:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est bien toi qui as dit qu'on faisait avec ce qu'on avait...

(15:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : il semblerait...

Sasuke écarta un peu ses jambes, tout en suçotant son index.

Puis il laissa sa main vagabonder sur la peau de son torse, de ses flans en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour révéler la flamme incadescente en eux.

(15:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : est ce que tu me veux comme moi, je te veux ?

(15:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : pour une fois réponds moi sincèrement.

(15:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : oui.

(15:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : ??

(15:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : oui.là.maintenant.je.te.veux.

(15:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : !!

(15:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : parle moi encore...

(15:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop?

(15:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est pas de ma faute... j'en ai mal tellement j'en ai envie...

(15:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(15:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : racontes-moi, si tu étais là... continues...

(15:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : si j'étais auprès de toi... je m'installerais entre tes cuisses et je t'embrasserais jusqu'à plus soif...

(15:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : et mes jambes t'enserrerraient pour te rapprocher de moi... encore...

(15:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et mes mains approcheraient ton visage du mien

(15:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : et je te laisserais me dominer. Nos sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre...

(15:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je goûterai enfin à ta peau nue, mon corps impatient de se confondre avec le tien

(15:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui... j'en serai mort d'impatience...

(15:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aurais ce désir de te sentir plus près qui grandirait au fil des minutes

(15:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : et de mes coups de buttoir contre ton corps qui ne m'est pas encore offert...

(15:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je te sucerais les épaules avant de partir explorer chaque partie de ton épiderme.

(15:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je caresserais ton torse, embrasserais la pointe de tes seins et ton nombril avant d'arriver vers ton bas-ventre.

Le jeune homme dirigea une main taquine vers son bas-ventre en mordant ses lèvres gonflées, il fallait qu'il réponde à Shary mais les mots de ce dernier l'avait mis dans un tel état qu'il se demandait u peu comment il faisait pour garder les pieds sur terre.

(15:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : mes doigts se perdront encore dans tes cheveux...

(15:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je visiterais l'intérieur de tes cuisses, te faisant frémir lorsque j'écarterais un peu plus tes jambes.je découvrivrai la peau douce de ton aine

en même temps que sa chaleur...

(15:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne t'arrêtes pas.

(15:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : mais je vais continuer, ne t'en fais pas.

(15:57) Sasuke - The Avenger : Je me mettrais en position assise pour pouvoir caresser tes joues, guidant ton visage vers le bas... je sentirais ton souffle sur mon sexe brûlant.

(15:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke-Kun...

(15:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : je suis allé trop loin...

(15:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : au point où on en est.

(15:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke, je ne joue pas.

(15:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : je t'ai dis que moi non plus.

(15:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : je le voudrais vraiment.

(15:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke-kun...

(15:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui?

(15:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(16:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : moi aussi, j'en ai envie.

(16:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : depuis le temps que tu le dis, j'avais compris.

Une faible rougeur apparur sur les pommettes de Sasuke.

Pourtant, il était assez fier de lui : apparement, il avait visé juste...

(16:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : sourire en coin néanmoins, j'aime la façon dont tu me désires...Sasuke-chan.

(16:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : bon, ça va...

(16:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(16:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : quoi?

(16:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tes hanches...

(16:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : hé bien ?

(16:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je crois qu'elles vont devenir ma nouvelle obsession.

(16:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : seulement mes hanches ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles ont de si attirant... mis à part que j'en suis le propriétaire

(16:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : belle observation.

(16:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : --'

(16:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(16:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : arrête de te mordiller les lèvres comme ça.

(16:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe.

(16:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je n'ai pas dis que ça me dérangerais.

(16:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : justement, tu ne dis rien.

(16:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de m'exprimer autant...

(16:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : ah...

(16:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : à vrai dire, moi non plus.

(16:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : j'ai cru comprendre.

(16:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aimerais que tu sois là.

(16:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je n'en suis pas sûr.

(16:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi tu dis toujours ça ?

(16:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'en ai marre.

(16:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

(16:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : et après?

(16:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : après t'avoir embrassé ?

(16:08) Sasuke- The Avenger :oui. encore.

(16:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : après avoir goûté tes cuisses ?

(16:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui, après tout ça...

(16:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je t'embrasserais "là"...

(16:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...?

(16:09) Shary -Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je t'allongerais à nouveau en te dévorant la bouche. J'embrasserais chacune de tes mains avant de les reposer sur les draps... Ensuite, je glisserais une de mes jambes entre les tiennes.

(16:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : continues...

(16:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je passerais mon index sur ton torse jusqu'à ton bas-ventre et je caresserai tes hanches avant de porter mon attention sur ton sexe. Je m'en approcherai doucement en parsemant le chemin de baisers, t'écoutant gémir à mesure que la distance entre ma bouche et ton membre se rétricit.

Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière,avant de la secouer de droite à gauche, tout en essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements. Il continuait ses gestes sur son bas-ventre en tapant sur le clavier, fébril.

(16:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui... s'il te plait...

(16:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : tout ce que tu veux.

(16:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ma main commence à te caresser lentement tandis que je frôle l'intérieur de tes cuisses avec mes lèvres. Tu deviens un peu plus dur dans ma main et je gémis un peu avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Instinctivement, mon bassin se colle à ta jambe qui se trouve entre les miennes, ce qui te fais soupirer. Mon sexe excité se presse contre ton mollet et mon corps semble me pousser vers l'avant...

(16:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : mon corps s'arque sous tes caresses alors que ma main se joint à la tienne, je murmure des choses que je comprends même plus. Et lorsque ta bouche se pose enfin sur l'objet de mon désir, j'en oublie jusqu'à mon nom...

(16:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je t'effleure doucement de mes lèvres, appronfondissant parfois la caresse en utilisant ma langue. Ma main libre caresse l'une de tes hanches et je me sens vaciller. Je te goûte plus intimement en glissant mes doigts partout où je peux te faisant frémir. mes frottements contre ta jambe deviennent frénétiques à mesure que mon envie de toi grandit. Tes doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux alors que tout se confond dans ma tête... Pourtant je n'arrête pas le mouvement lascif et répétée de ma bouche sur ton sexe. Tes cuisses se resserent sur moi et je te sens tressauter à plusieurs reprises... Tu gémis autant que je grogne en te caressant les côtes, les flans, la poitrine... Tous ce que je peux toucher, frôler... Les mots restent prisonners de ta gorge et c'est à ce instant que je sais que tu arrives à la fin...

Un soubresaut le surprit et il resta quelques instants dans la même position.

Sasuke savoura ce moment de plénitude tout en reprennant doucement son souffle.

(16:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(16:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : oui. tu es très beau à ce moment-là aussi

(16:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu ... toi aussi tu... ?

(16:19) Shary -Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn.

(16:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : oui.

(16:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : je peux te poser une question?

(16:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : hn. Va-y.

(16:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi?

(16:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais bien qu'on ne se connait pas au final. Je ne m'attends pas à être la personne la plus importante à tes yeux ...

(16:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : mais ?

(16:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : non rien, c'est trop stupide, laisse, oublies ça...

(16:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant...

(16:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(16:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu me caches toujours tout. De mon côté, je fais des efforts et j'ai l'impression de causer dans le vide.

(16:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : On s'est déjà rencontrés.

(16:23) Sasuke- The Avenger :??

(16:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : où ?

(16:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : réponds moi.

(16:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : pour la première fois... je me demande si je ne viens pas de faire une erreur...

(16:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : une erreur ?

(16:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : passons.

(16:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : je te verrais ?

(16:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : oui.

(16:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : bien.

(16:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : Pourquoi je peux pas mettre un nom sur toi ?

(16:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(16:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ne cherches pas pour l'instant.

(16:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(16:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : parce que?

(16:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : ah ah ah très drôle.

(16:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : ça ne l'est pas.

(16:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui, c'est vrai...

(16:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : désolé, il faut que j'y aille TT

(16:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : ok

(16:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : cela m'ennuie un peu de partir comme ça...

(16:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment ça ?

(16:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : j'ai l'impression qu'on a parler que de sexe TT

(16:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : hn... et alors ?

(16:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est pas grave, si?

(16:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : non, mais je ne parle pas avec toi dans l'espoir d'avoir du sexe avec toi.

(16:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : ce n'était pas mon but non plus...

(16:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart : j'y vais. je te redirais pour notre rendez-vous.

(16:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : bien. salut.

Sasuke vit son interlocuteur se déconnecter, puis il en fit autant.

Il avisa l'état dans lequel il était, puis ses vêtements à ses pieds avec un soupir.

Le cadet des Uchiwa ramassa le tout à la va-vite et enfila un kimono.

Il fallait qu'il prenne un bain...

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres en pensant que bientôt, dans quelques jours, il verrait Shary...

Le jeune homme sortit donc de sa chambre, le corps fourbu mais repu et de drôles de pensées plein la tête...

(fin du chapitre 12)

vala, on espère que ça vous aura plu O/O

c'était super chaud à écrire lol

enfin bon... gros bix à tous à bientôt...

par contre, le prochain chapitre va peut être mettre un peu plus de temps...

et ce sera leur permière rencontre çç

que d'émotions XD


	13. Rencontre au village de la Pluie

Titre : résurrection des sentiments via msn

auteures : Lou/Yaki

disclaimer : persos pas à nous. persos OOC aussi

couple : Itachi/sasuke et deux autres .... LOL

ATTENTION LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN, FLUFF AUSSIII ( comprendre guimauuuuuuve) et autres...

RAR :

Tout d'abord, on tiens à s'excuser pour le retard ... TT y'a eu pas mal de changement donc il a fallut qu'on s'arrange autrement... en espérant que ce chapitre là va vous plaire...

Swordetios : toujours fidèle au poste, ça fait plaisir ! erf, c'est assez rare que je laisse des reviews moi aussi... j'essaie au maximum,mais j'ai l'impression de toujours me répéter ou de répéter ce que les 50 personnes d'avant on dit... ç.ç nif... enfin, en espérant que tu puisses lire le chapitre avant de reprendre tes cours... bon courage !

Marions : yeah ^^ merci... en fait, c'était assez "chaud" à écrire (ouh... on se demande plus d'où viennent les jeux de mots pourris d'Itachi... erm... pardon) bon, là, c'est du bon gros lemon dans ce chapitre... me demande si on en a pas un peu trop fait -_-" enfin bon... on espère que ça plaira quand même...

XmeloDIE : lol le sexe virtuel, pas trop mon truc non plus... mais j'avais envie d'essayer d'en écrire un... ( purée, faut pas nous laisser avec des ordis, ça vire dangereux de suite OO). enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre là va te combler :P

Yukimai-chan : hé nan ! Itachi va pas encore se faire démasquer (si cela ne se passait pas comme Itachi a décidé, ce ne serait plus Itachi, nan?) XDDD heureuses d'avoir put t'économiser un peu de chauffage en te "réchauffant" d'une autre façon XDXDXDDD ( n'y vois pas quelque chose de trop osé non plus lol) merci pour la review et j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite ^^

Cainael : à vrai dire, on y a même pas penser... faut dire que quand je suis sur un couple, j'ai du mal à les laisser aller voir ailleurs OO lol ! de toute façon, Kabuto va réapparaître et Sasu va encore s'en prendre plein la tête comme d'hab XD

Kigane Shani : "criss" ? ah, t'es québécoise ? lol trop bien ^^ !! Hé non, pas de violence dans ce chapitre... enfin, ça dépend comment on voit la violence après XDDDD j'espère que même si c'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attends ( français ça ? LOL) ça te plaira quand même ^^

PrincesseHortense : merci beaucoup pour le com ^^ ça fait super plaisir ! bein, Sasuke l'apprends pas encore de suite... en fait... il l'apprend pas avant un certain temps ... et y'aura bien de la baston... mais chut ! c'est un secret ! ^^

Raimu : contentes de voir une nouvelle fan du itasasu :3... on a fini d'écrire la fic, c'était assez mémorable... Il n'y a pas vraiment d'humour dans ce chapitre, mais ça devrait s'arranger dans les prochains ;p en sachant qu'il y a toujours des lemons qui trainent par ci par là... alors avec les nouvelles lubbies d'Itachi et la mauvaise foi de Sasuke... ça promet XD

Shimizu : LOOOOOOOOL ! bein écoutes... tu risques de t'amuser avec ce qui va suivre XD

Anestancia : valaaaa ^^

Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça encourage beaucoup ^^

En espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (glurps... c'est le pari risqué des auteurs, ça ç.ç)

bisous à tous/toutes et bonne lecture !

chapitre 13 : rencontre au village de la Pluie

Le jeune homme se frotta les mains dans un geste nerveux. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures déjà, laissant la Lune, haute et majestueuse, prendre sa place.

Le village de la Pluie était enfin visible, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, le temps était particulièrement clément. Sasuke réajusta maladroitement le col de sa cape, s'il paraissait aussi calme et froid qu'à l'accoutumée, son anxiété perçait par petites touches subtiles, rendant ses mouvements hésitants et sa respiration un peu plus précipitée.

Après quelques élucubrations sans grands intérêts, Sasuke franchit les portes du village d'un pas pourtant assuré. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les décorations multicolores, avant de balayer la rue.

Le jeune homme reprit sa marche, Shary lui avait renvoyé un mail pour lui expliquer où ils devaient se retrouver, c'est à dire au temple qui était au bout du village. Shary avait précisé que le l'endroit était très peu fréquenté, ayant sans doute deviné la répulsion du jeune homme pour le bruit et, plus largement, les mouvements de masse...

Sasuke continua d'évoluer parmis la foule, néanmoins, il enfila sa capuche lorsqu'il remarqua un petit groupe de personne rire aux éclats, parmi elles se trouvaient Sakura et Ino. Le jeune homme regarda ailleurs et rasa les murs, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter une éventuelle altercation.

Et il s'aperçut trop tard qu'il avait prit le mauvais chemin. Après s'être mentalement insulté, il finit par demander son chemin à un passant, d'un air dédaigneux. Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de remercier son interlocuteur. Il était en retard, et il détestait cela.

Le jeune homme pressa le pas en apercevant le toit du bâtiment, son appréhension grandissante le taraudant. Sa course s'arrêta sur le palier du temple, Sasuke ferma les yeux, cherchant ses mots et un semblant de contenance. Après leur dernière discussion, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distant et froid... Et il ignorait totalement comment se comporter avec l'autre... Autre qui devait l'attendre derrière le large bâtiment d'un blanc immaculé.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et finit par s'engager sur le ponton voisin, qui semblait faire le tour du temple. Il observa les cerisiers dont les fleurs, enfin écloses, dégringolaient en rafale, portées par le vent, s'amassant sur les toits des habitations. L'air était chaud et assez humide, -quoi de plus étonnant dans un endroit où il pleuvait la majeure partie du temps? - chargé des effluves des fleurs, de la musique traditionnelle et des voix d'enfants, légères et douces, lui parvenaient, tel un murmure à ses oreilles. Sasuke se sentit étrangement transporté, il reprit contact avec la réalité en avisant un petit jardin, éclairé par quelques bougies de fête aux couleurs chaudes. Il plissa les yeux afin de mieux distinguer le personne assise sur un banc non loin de lui. Sasuke sentit son coeur rater quelques battements, la sillouette lui paraissait familière -et pas particulièrement porteuse de bonnes nouvelles - , mais en se rapprochant un peu plus, il s'aperçut que l'homme - car s'en était un - portait un masque aux couleurs sombres. Sasuke arriva au bout du ponton, il descendit les quelques marches, arrivant de ce fait à quelques mètres de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier contemplait les étoiles et la Lune souveraines. Sasuke détailla le corps svelte et particulièrement bien proportionné, passa sur les cheveux longs et sombres qui étaient tiré vers l'arrière dans une queue de cheval pour s'attarder sur les épaules, frêles d'apparence, mais qu'on devinait pourtant développées. Devant cette contradiction pourtant toute physique, Sasuke eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait de Shary. Sa main droite serra la cape et il finit par rejoindre son aîné, l'esprit troublé par le désordre qui reignait en lui.

Une brise s'éleva et souleva les quelques mèches brunes qui n'étaient pas retenu par son catogan, "Shary" quitta son observation du ciel pour observer le nouvel arrivant, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage fin et pâle. Le plus jeune s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, avant d'avouer, un peu penaud "désolé pour le retard je me suis perdu" .

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de sourire doucement. Avant de murmurer un " ce n'est pas grave" d'une voix claire mais un ton plus bas que celle de Sasuke

Devant l'embarras du plus jeune, il se permit de prendre sa main pour l'entraîner dans un dédale de ruelles colorées.

Sasuke se laissa faire, ses joues lui parûrent soudainement brûlantes. La proximité de l'autre brun lui paraissait presqu'irréelle. En fait, Shary tout entier lui semblait irréel... Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché sa main, allant même jusqu'à emmêler leurs doigts ensembles sous les regard éberlués des quelques passants que Sasuke fusilla du regard tout en continuant à se laisser guider. Malgré tout, il en avait assez de se faire traîner comme le gosse de huit ans qu'il n'était plus, et ce, même si c'était par un homme dont le physique était on ne peut plus avantageux.

Le cadet des Uchiwa s'apprêtait à demander à Shary où il l'emmenait lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta sans prévenir. Sasuke lui rentra dedans, sa main libre s'accrocha d'elle même à la taille de son aîné alors que son torse se collait à son dos. Leur soudaine proximité raviva le souvenir de leurs derniers échanges virtuels dans l'esprit du plus jeune qui sentit un certain réconfort à se savoir contre lui.

Le cadet des Uchiwa s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient devant une maison de thé, son regard s'égara sur les quelques personnes à l'intérieur, qui mangeaient tranquillement des dangos. Shary lui lança un regard entendu et l'entraina a l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent à une table à l'écart des autres et un grand silence tomba.

Sasuke sentait le regard de son vis-à-vis sur lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs mains encore enlacées et son souffle s'accéléra, un rire discret le ramena à la réalité et il se tourna vers Shary. Un sourire malicieux avait fleurit sur les lèvres du plus âgé et c'est tout naturellement qu'il demanda à Sasuke s'il n'avait pas eut de difficultés à s'éclipser de chez Orochimaru. Le jeune homme se sentit pris au dépourvu devant tant de naturel, voir même de nonchalance, il finit par répondre qu'Orochimaru et son acolyte étaient parti pour quelques jours dans une autre planque. Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur leurs mains, son attention se porta alors sur le visage de son vis-à-vis... qui était justement en train de l'observer avec minutie. Sasuke ne se départit pas de son sourire, en échange de quoi l'autre souria également.

Le jeune Uchiwa songea que l'autre était le même que sur msn, il semblait être aussi mystérieux et bienveillant... Mais en réalité, cela était bien égal à Sasuke, qui savourait seulement sa présence en se disant qu'il pourrait discuter avec lui, voir réellement ses réactions et les apprécier. La situation lui paraissait un peu étrange, en effet, pour deux personnes qui venaient de se rencontrer, ils semblaient être en parfaite symbiose et Sasuke se surprit à penser qu'être si proche de Shary ne le dérangeait absolument pas. En fait, cela lui paraissait même naturel, dans l'ordre des choses...

Pouvait-il encore nier l'attirance qu'il avait pour son aîné...Surtout après l'audace dont il avait fait preuve il y avait de cela quelques jours à peine?

Les doigts du porteur du Masque se resserrèrent sur les siens, le sortant de sa torpeur.

" tu as vu Kabuto aujourd'hui?" s'enquit le brun aux cheveux longs. Ses yeux, visibles malgré le masque, dégagèrent à ce moment-là une certaine froideur que Sasuke eut l'impression de connaitre.

"non" répondit trop précipitemment le cadet, qui déglutit péniblement... se rappelant d'un fait incongru datant du matin même : en effet, Kabuto avait profité de la courte absence de son maître pour poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'un Sasuke trop épuisé par son entraînement matinal pour réagir... Bien évidemment, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris n'avait pas pu aller plus loin qu'Orochimaru rappliquait déjà pour annoncer leur départ éminent...

"néanmoins, il s'est passé quelque chose, ne?" avança l'autre, le regard toujours dur. Sasuke se sentit mal à l'aise...Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble... alors pourquoi avait-il cette étrange sensation ? Il ne devait rien à Shary, pourtant...

"rien de spécial .."

Pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas mentir... enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme si tout cela était important, comme si Kabuto était important, non?

Les yeux de Shary se rétrécirent un peu, fentes glaciales qui auraient pu être comparées à la lame d'un sabre. " menteur", lâcha-t-il comme une évidence, tandis que sa main délaissait celle de Sasuke pour se poser à quelques centimètres.

Le souffle du plus jeune se coupa. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ce soir, surtout pas avec Shary en fait. Résigné, Sasuke lança d'un coup "oh, ça va, en partant il m'a juste embrassé mais je dormais à moitié, il m'a surpris je n'ai rien pu faire ..."

Sasuke se sentit stupide à la fin de sa tirade : il n'avait jamais trouvé l'intérêt de se justifier, les gens en général ne l'intéressaient jamais assez pour le lui permettre. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques rares exeptions - que Sasuke tairait sans doute- dont le jeune homme étrange assit en face de lui... Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Shary avait une influence relativement palpable sur lui... Le cadet des Uchiwa attendait cependant une réponse, ou une réaction, quelle qu'elle fut, et qui ne venait pas. Tout deux avaient fait des efforts et des conscessions pour venir, aussi, le jeune homme se sentait assez mal à l'aise, déjà, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de blesser l'autre, ce qui était une première, et aussi parce qu'en fait et comme tout un chacun le savait, les relations sociales n'étaient pas son fort... loin de là... Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, jetant un regard contrit à Shary. Sa main retrouva instantanément la chaleur de celle de son vis-à-vis, ce qui chassa ses doutes. Un sourire doux apparut sur le visage du plus âgé, pourtant démenti par son regard froid pourtant, ses yeux la perdirent peu a peu laissant place à un regard beaucoup plus bienveillant.

Sasuke se sentit happé par ces yeux et aussitôt, son coeur s'appaisa, trouvant une certaine quiétude mélangée à de la détermination : en effet, le jeune homme était bien décidé à avoir quelquers réponses. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour dessiner un petit sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui...

Il sut que la cible était atteinte lorsque l'autre approcha doucement - Sasuke aurait presque cru à un ralentit- sa main de ses lèvres. Sasuke sentit son coeur s'emballer alors que Shary posait délicatement ses lèvres fines sur la paume de sa main. Le plus jeune se sentit rougir instantanément, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer le brun aux cheveux longs après s'être écarté.

La douceur et la chaleur de Shary s'était répandu dans tout son bras, lui laissant une sensation de bien-être un peu étrange, car éparse, diffuse et affreusement intense. Par réflexe, il étendit ses jambes sous la table, buttant dans les jambes de son vis-à-vis, qui souffla, visiblement amusé, en avisant la tête décomposée de son cadet.

Shary se leva et parti en direction du buffet, informant au préalable Sasuke qu'il partait à la chasse aux dangos. Perdu dans des pensées concernant une jolie bouche qui n'était pas si loin de sa peau il y a peu, le brun aux cheveux courts ne vit pas son interlocuteur reprendre sa place et poser sa tête sur ses mains. Sasuke secoua la tête fortement pour échapper aux pensées incongrues qui étaient venues l'assaillir...

"je te trouble à ce point ?" plaisanta le plus vieux, son sourire toujours présent. Sasuke se reprit immédiatement, lui envoyant un regard noir auquel l'autre répondit par un simple mordillement de lèvres...

Sasuke se souvint alors qu'il voulait poser quelques questions à son interlocuteur pendant qu'il l'avait en face de lui :

"hem, Shary-san, comment as-tu eu mon adresse msn en fait ?"

le dit-Shary-san reposa négligement son menton sur sa main avant de répondre :

"va savoir..."

Ce qui lui valu un regard lourd de reproches, Shary soutint ce dernier avant d'ajouter d'un ton neutre :

" simple hasard..."

Sasuke détourna alors son regard pour le poser sur les derniers dangos qui avaient résisté à l'appétit du plus âgé, qui sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose et son regard se voila. Les yeux du brun aux cheveux longs croisèrent ceux de Sasuke, cherchant une réponse à une question muette

" m'en veux-tu encore ?" demanda finalement le plus âgé sans lâcher les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune homme interrogé haussa un sourcil, avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête en souriant un peu, Shary lui rendit son sourire avant de poursuivre :

"dis moi, tu as beaucoup voyagé pour arrivé jusqu'ici, ne?"

" une journée de marche" répondit négligeament le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas encore envisager le trajet du retour et qui, au moment où cette idée l'éffleura, se sentit blasé de devoir marcher toute la nuit...

Le plus vieux pencha la tête, clignant des yeux et lui répondit de façon détachée :

"je loge dans une auberge, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi?"

Sasuke releva la tete en fronçant les sourcils... Cette alternative lui plaisait. Il se mordit néanmoins la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il ne forçait pas la main au plus âgé... De plus, cela lui donnait une drôle d'impression... Sasuke chassa hâtivement ses pensées, qui devenaient de plus en plus salaces avant d'avancer :

"ça ne te déranges pas ?"

"si cela avait été le cas, je ne t'aurais pas posé la question" trancha l'autre du tac au tac en piochant une brochette de dangos.

"merci" lâcha simplement Sasuke en fixant les dangos qui allait finir dans la bouche de son futur compagnon de chambre; mais contre toute attente, Shary enleva l'une des boulettes de la tige de bois pour la mettre directement dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Sasuke resta pétrifié, l'autre venait d'en profiter pour caresser ses lèvres de ses doigts. Fier de son petit effet Shary mangea le reste de la brochette de dangos.

" tu veux qu'on fasse quoi après ?" demanda le brun aux cheveux longs, tentant de faire reprendre ses esprits au jeune homme sasuke secoua legerement la tete pour chasser les "drôles" d'idées qui revenaient au galop , et répondit d'un ton neutre :

"on pourrait aller se promener en dehors de la ville ? le plus loin possible de la foule, je veux dire... j'ai croisé des... connaissances..." finit-il par expliquer.

Shary acquiesça, compréhensif, et ajouta : " je les ai vu aussi. Il y a une autre sortie, en l'empruntant, nous ne risquons pas de les rencontrer."

" tu as faim?" interrogea le plus vieux. " ou nous pouvons partir ?"

"nous pouvons y allé" dit Sasuke, à la fois rassuré, et plutôt heureux de la tournure des évenements.

Ils se levèrent simultanément et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Shary reprit la main de Sasuke sans même rechercher l 'accord de ce dernier. Il passa vers l'une des serveuse, lui susurrant un "faites comme d'habitude" avant de quitter l'établissement.

Sasuke continuait quant à lui ses méditations diverses et variées, à savoir, depuis quand laissait-il les autres le toucher de cette façon, et ce, sans son consentement? Il mit un terme à ses élucubrations pour en conclure que, oui, il était totalement inutile d'y penser autant. Les faits étaient là, un point c'est tout. Son regard se posa sur la jeune femme que son kidnappeur avait aborder, songeant simplement que Shary devait venir ici assez fréquemment... Ils quittèrent le lieu sans plus de cérémonie, se mêlant à la foule pour mieux s'en séparer. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlaient, le plus jeune se contentait d'observer le dos devant lui, un peu rageur : l'autre semblait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé... Sasuke se tendit inmperceptiblement, et après, c'était lui qui était buté et qui refusait toute marque d'affection quelqu'elle soit...

Le plus âgé sembla se rendre compte du changement d'attitude de son désormais hôte, si bien qu'il s'arreta en pleine rue et se retourna vers son cadet. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension tandis que son vis a vis se rapprochait; tant qu' ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. La fréquence cardiaque du plus jeune allait en s'intensifiant tandis que les mains de Shary se posaient tendrement sur sa mâchoire, en épousant la forme, ses pouces effleurèrent doucement la peau offerte.

Leurs souffles commençaient à se mélanger et l'attention de Sasuke se focalisa sur les lèvres fines de son homologue. De jolies lèvres, à peine rosées vers l'intérieur et qui ne semblaient aspirer qu'à être embrassées... Il sentit cependant avec frustration, l'autre s'éloigner de lui.

Shary reprit sa main, accélérant le pas. Ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent dans un coin qui paraissait totalement isolé : un ruisseau, un pont et une colline qui surplombait le reste. Sasuke pris les devants, tirant son aîné jusqu'au sommet de la colline où il se coucha en soupirant, Shary le regarda un moment puis l'imita. Ils étaient à présent tout deux couché côte à cote et regardaient les étoiles. Sasuke se sentit apaisé, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shary, surprenant de ce fait ce dernier qui le fixa quelques instants. Sasuke pris un grande inspiration et posa une main sur le torse de Shary, puis il se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui demander :

" regrettes-tu de t'être montré ce soir ?"

"non" souffla-le brun aux cheveux longs contre les lèvres du plus jeune.

Visiblement, il se retenait à grande peine de se ruer sur les lèvres de Sasuke, qui essayait en vain d'attirer le visage de l'autre vers le sien. Un peu mécontent, il s'assit et regarda au loin, silencieux. Shary se plaça derrière lui, l'enserrant de ses bras, si bien que Sasuke laissa tomber ses dernières barrières et s'appuya sur le torse du plus vieux, qui passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébè minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux courts n'en ai marre de cette absence d'activité, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun aux cheveux longs, provoquant un frisson à ce dernier. Shary l'attira encore plus dans son giron, posant sa tête sur la sienne, récoltant un soupir de bien-être de la part de son cadet.

"tu as froid?" susurra le plus vieux à son oreille,tout en lui embrassant la tempe.

"un peu" avoua Sasuke en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tentant tant bien que mal de monter un plan pour attirer son aîné dans ses griffes... Ses joues prirent une teinte un peu plus foncées lorsqu'il prit conscience de la nature de ses pensées.

Une main fine attrapa son menton et lui releva la tête, il se perdit dans les orbes d'onyx lui faisant face tandis que le plus âgé caressait son nez avec le sien. Sasuke ferma les yeux, un sourire naissant prenant place sur son visage. Il se redressa un peu, afin de saisir les épaules de Shary, l'enlacant plus étroitement. Ce dernier finit par loger son visage dans le creux du cou du cadet qui en profita pour poser des baisers papillons sur le front du plus âgé.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il saurait apprécier une telle tendresse - et plus encore, qu'il aurait envie de la rendre - , Sasuke aurait sûrement reniflé avec mépris, insultant la personne d'un nombre incalculable de noms d'oiseaux... Un tel sentiment de l'avait plus habité depuis tellement d'années... depuis son frère... Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses pensées.

Le disciple d'Orochimaru finit par se caller de nouveau contre le torse de Shary, cette chaleure était rassurante, Sasuke se savait en sécurité.. oubliant momentanément tout ce qui pouvait nuire à sa bonne humeur, il se surprit même à souhaiter rester avec le brun aux cheveux longs aussi longtemps que possible.

Mais l'autre éprouvait il la même chose ?

"que se passe-t -il Sasuke ?" demanda l'aîné avec calme.

"rien d'important" répondit assez froidement l'interpellé.

L'une des mains de l'aîné se promena sur le visage de lignes de la mâchoire, son nez, et ses lèvres furent effleurées par Shary dont le regard était empli de bienveillance.

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils. La bouche de l'autre était si proche...

Pourquoi Shary lui refusait-il ses lèvres...?

Elles étaient si près... Si belles...

Il les voulaient pour lui, pour lui et personne d'autre

Le plus jeune approchait les lèvres de son vis a vis, il allait les frôler lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Sasuke grogna en avisant la bande d'enfants qui venait d'arriver et balançait des pétards à tout va.

"On ferait mieux de s'en aller, non ?" proposa le grand brun, Sasuke acquieca. Tous deux se levèrent pour se diriger vers le village, où ils déambulèrent silencieusement. Silence quifut brisé quand Shary déclara qu'ils étaient arrivé à l'auberge, Sasuke regarda l'endroit en souriant à demi, puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme rousse les regarda entrer, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Shary se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière. Sasuke, en retrait n'osa rien dire mais son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, lui rappelant qu'au final, il ne savait guère de chose sur l'homme qu'il accompagnait. Le plus âgé se retourna vers lui et il le prit par la main, tout en le présentant brièvement à la jeune aubergiste . Sans plus de cérémonie, ils continuèrent leur chemin,Sasuke se laissant guider par son aîné. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans une chambre particulièrement simple : Sasuke déglutit en avisant le seul futon de la pièce, ils allaient dormir ensemble. Shary, quant à lui, se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, et ouvrit la large fenêtre - seule ouverture vers l'extérieur- avant de faire signe au plus jeune d'approcher.

Sasuke obéit religieusement, n'était au final, qu'à quelques centimètres de Shary, ce derneir, lui caressa d'une façon douce et lente les hanches qu'il convoitait tant, leur propriétaire se contenant de suivre des yeux les mouvements lancinants des doigts de l'aîné sur lui avant de le regarder dans les yeux .

Le plus âgé rapprocha son bassin du sien. Torse contre torse, les 2 hommes continuaient de s'observer, semblant attendre quelque chose sans oser braver l'interdit . Shary continuait ses effleurements sur les hanches de Sasuke, avant d'immiçer ses mains sous le kimono dans l'idée d'aller en caresser la peau. Le plus jeune frémit, les doigts agiles de l'autre lui frôlaient les flans pour aller se poser sur l'objet de leur désir. Les pouces du grand brun tracèrent des cercles sur la peau des hanches, et Shary profita de l'instant d'embarras de Sasuke pour caler sa tête au creux du cou du plus jeune, caressant la peau de sa joue de la sienne au passage.

Shary était si doux, Sasuke ne savait quoi faire .. Comment le prendrait le plus âgé s'il tentait quelque chose? En même temps après ce que Shary venait de faire Sasuke pouvait bien en profiter un peu aussi. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Shary et frémit après une nouvelle descente de la main de son hôte.

Sasuke prit conscience ce ce qu'il se passait. Ils se testaient mutuellement, cherchaient les limites de leurs corps... Le plus jeune jeta un regard déterminé au porteur du Masque qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Shary s'approcha du plus jeune et l'embrassa. Sasuke chercha à appronfondir le baiser, glissant sa langue sur les lèvres douces pour que le brun aux cheveux longs les entrouvre. la main que Shary avait posé derrière la tête de Sasuke descendit dans le dos de ce dernier et le fit se cambrer. Attiré vers l'avant, vers les lèvres du plus âgé comme par un aimant, Sasuke ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il frissonait .Shary passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son vis à vis avec tendresse,les mordillant parfois, donnant ainsi la permission à son cadet de prolonger leur échange.

Sasuke n'entendit plus rien mis à part les battements désordonnés de son coeur; les bruits de la foule sous leur fenêtre ne lui parvenait même plus...

/////////////////////////////////////////ptit lol sans importance de Lou///////////////////////////

seul un cri; constitué de deux voix de harpies, aurait pu le sortir de ce rêve. Shary s'écarta lentement de son cadet, visiblement contrarié.

"AAAAAA Sasuke-kunnnnnnn" crièrent en coeur deux jeunes femmes, l'une a la chevelure rose et l'autre blonde !

Un soupir lassé s'échappa de la bouche de l'aîné tandis qu'il happait encore une fois les lèvres de Sasuke entre les siennes.

//////////////////////////////////////fin du ptit lol sans importance de Lou////////////////////////

Sans un regard en arrière, le brun aux cheveux longs emmena le plus jeune vers le lit où ils s'installèrent. Le porteur du Masque passa la main sur le visage rougit de son vis a vis, replaçant quelques mèches derrière son oreille avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de ses lèvres. Sasuke eut un sourire carnassier, et il le poussa en arrière sans ménagement, en profitant pour le chevaucher.

Shary sembla supris de cette initiative, mais n'eut pas n'en fit pas cas, au contraire, il se mit à lorgner avec convoitise sur le torse de son assaillant. Il effleura de ses doigts le haut de son torse et descendait lentement avant de se pencher et de lui grignoter les lèvres pour finir par l'embrasser.

Le plus âgé passa une main sur la nuque de son vis a vis, rapprocha son visage plus près si cela était possible. Shary posa des baisers papillons sur les lèvres offertes avant de glisser sa langue entre elles, les faisant frémir tout les deux.

Sasuke saisit alors sur la mâchoire de son aîné, encadrant son visage et lui permettant de dominer le baiser; les pants de son kimono étaient écartés, laissant plus d'espace à visiter pour les mains devenues joueuses de son aîné. Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise, se sentant soudain prisonnier de l'autre et des sensations qu'il faisait naitre en lui...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts se laissa tomber sur le corps de son vis-a-vis et le laissa lui ôter son vêtement, mais la corde violette qui lui entourait la taille empêchait Shary de mener à bien son entreprise... D'un coup de poignet, ce dernier se débarrassa de l'insolente qui osait tenter de rivaliser avec lui et put ainsi farie diparaître le kimono de son vis-à-vis.

De son côté, Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de rester impassible malgré le sang fiévreux qui battait dans ses veines.L'autre avait une telle emprise sur lui... Sans le voir, Sasuke avait été fou d'envie de lui... et maintenant, ils en étaient là. Sasuke entre les cuisses du plus âgé... Qui était présentement en train de lui dévorer le cou.

Pourtant, malgré la tension et l'atmosphère qui s'échauffaient au fil des minutes, Shary ne pressait pas ses gestes, frustrant quelque peu le plus jeune qui se mordit les lèvres d'impatience. Devant le manque total de réaction de son partenaire, et aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas cette impression de soumission,-après tout, Shary avait déjà suffisament d'emprise sur lui comme ça... pas la peine d'en remettre une couche - Sasuke se mit en tête de reprendre les rennes : il attrappa la main de l'autre qui lui caressait le dos et la descendit jusqu'à son bassin. Puis il se concentra sur le T-shirt de son compagnon qu'il entreprit d'enlever. Le plus agé l'aida un peu dans son entreprise, une fois que celle-ci fut terminée, Shary prit le visage de son cadet dans ses mains pour le récompenser d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

Les doigts de l'aîné traçèrent les courbes du cou gracile, s'attardèrent sur la poitrine , se perdirent sur les flans pour revenir sur le ventre en passant par les hanches. Sasuke aurait voulu ôter le masque sombre de son vis à vis mais il se doutait bien que l'autre ne le lui pardonnerait pas,aussi, il décida de prendre son mal en patience Il sentit le regard brûlant de son aîné sur lui et ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui permirent au porteur du Masque de reverser la situation, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de Sasuke. Le plus jeune laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Bien décidé à reprendre malgré tout l'avantage, il commença à passer lentement ses mains sur le torse face à lui, faisait tressauter son propriétaire.

L'ainé rejeta la tête en arrière, invitant Sasuke à lui dévorer le cou, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença sa tâche avec ardeur, passant les mains sur le torse du plus vieux. Sasuke mit un point d'honneur à éxécuter ce que son homologue attendait,ce dernier embrassa la tempe du plus jeune, laissant ses paumes caresser la peau tendre de ses épaules.

"tu..." souffla Sasuke, perdu dans son exploration du cou de l'autre.

Shary entreprit d'enlever le reste de vêtements de Sasuke, d'une main il lui immoblisa les mains au dessus de sa tête et avec sa main restante fit descendre le pantalon du plus jeune.

Une fois cela fait, il renvint embrasser son cadet à pleine bouche, Shary rompit le baiser et se contenta de fixer le plus jeune, attendant son consentement pour la suite des événements. De son côté, Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, bien sûr il en avait envie. C'était un fait, l'autre lui faisait perdre la tête... Mais il y avait tout le reste... Le cadet ne voulait pas être un instrument, un outil que l'on jete après usage. Et puis, toutes ses questions sans réponse... Il voulait voir le visage de l'autre pendant l'amour. C'était ça ou rien. Mais au-dessus de toutes ses raisons, Sasuke sentait que quelque chose clochait. Comme si ce passage avait encore plus d'importance que celle qu'il voulait déjà lui donner.

L'autre sembla remarquer son malaise et, après un bref baiser, Sasuke sentit ses mains à nouveau plus jeune voulut analyser le visage de son vis a vis,qui ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, sûrement trop prit par le fait qu'il caressait tendrement les flans du jeune homme. Sasuke avait toujours une impression de déjà vu. L'autre lui faisait penser à son frère. C'était un fait. Pourtant, Sasuke ne voyait pas Itachi être aussi tendre, surtout avec lui, ajouta-t-il mentalement avec amertume ...

Shary arrêta momentanément ses caresses pour demander au plus jeune ce qui le tracassait tout en lui passant ses doigts sur la joue, il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un léger éloignement de Sasuke.

" tu veux des réponses." déclara le brun aux cheveux longs dont le regard était plongé dans celui du plus jeune qui y remarqua une certaine tristesse.

"N'importe qui en voudrait avec une personne aussi mystérieuse que toi" remarqua Sasuke , "après ce qu'il vient de se passer je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de me cacher ton identité ..."

" après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?" répéta Shary, perplexe, avant d'ajouter "et moi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de savoir..."

"pourtant, tu ne me montreras rien n'est ce pas ?"dit le plus jeune avec une moue déçue.

L'autre baissa les yeux.

"je te l'ai déjà dis... c'est compliqué"

La mâchoire de Shary se contracta. Sasuke déposa un baiser volage sur les lèvres de Shary comme pour le détendre.

"ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai " annonça-t-il, ironique.

Le plus vieux se rapprocha de son homologue et se cala contre lui, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, sentant que l'autre voulait parler.

"il faudra bien que je te ... l'avoue..." murmura Shary qui se mordait la lèvre.

"mais quand ?" insista le plus jeune

"aucune idée..." trancha Shary.

Comme à son habitude Shary restais indécis, ce qui irrita un peu Sasuke, qui décida cependant de ne pas s'y arrêter, s'il voulait des réponses.. et peut être plus, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas s'énerver... Il se contenta donc de resserer sa prise sur la taille de son ainé et se décida tout de même à parler :

" est ce que tu répondras à certaines de mes questions... cette nuit?"

Sasuke sentit ses joues trahirent ses pensées, s'échauffant plus que nécessaire. Il espéra fortement que le brun aux cheveux longs ne cherche pas à le regarder à un moment aussi critique pour sa fierté, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver : Shary releva la tête vers lui, néanmoins, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de plaisanter à ce sujet.

" Cela dépendra de tes questions, Sasuke-kun..." abandonna-t-il enfin.

Sasuke s'allongea, entrainant son ainé avec lui, cherchant par où commencer... Déjà, il ne fallait pas y aller franchement, il se ferait rembarrer à coup sûr... Et la subtilité n'était non plus son fort... A court d'idée, Sasuke décida d'opter pour l'option, certe la plus simpliste, mais sûrement la plus efficace : utiliser son charme. Shary allait comprendre pourquoi toutes les filles de Konoha lui courraient après !

"comment as tu eu l'idée de ce surnom ? c'est vraiment pas commun" demanda Sasuke, d'une voix étrangement douce.

L'autre sourit avant de lui voler un baiser.

"disons que c'est en rapport avec une technique que j'utilise... cela t'intriguais?" ajouta-til avec un sourire en coin

"un peu .. " répondit le cadet avec un léger sourire, passant deux doigts dans les deux longues mèches qui n'étaient pas attachées.

L'ainé embrassa la peau pâle du torse sous lui, les bras du propriétaire du dit-torse se resserèrent sur lui.

"ne, Sasuke-kun... tu devrais quitter Orochimaru-baka."déclara-til l'air de rien

"je veux bien, mais où est ce que je vais aller après ? de toute façon si je veux partir je dois le tuer et si je le tue je mourrai certainement avec !" répliqua aigrement le plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

"hn" se contenta de répondre l'autre avant de reprendre d'un ton un peu trop intéressé pour être honnête : " et ton frère ?"

Shary était tellement concentré sur la réponse de Sasuke qu'il en avait suspendu ses gestes

"mon frère ?" répéta Sasuke intrigué, si je le trouvais ca serait déja un pas en avant"

Devant la mine renfrognée du jeune homme homme aux cheveux courts, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres fines de son vis à vis, qui poursuivit :

"même s'il t'a laissé derrière, il reste ton frère. On ne peut pas, même quand on est le meilleur des ninjas, feindre des sentiments pendant si longtemps... " il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. " je reste persuadé qu'il saura te trouver le moment venu..."

Shary se mit a caresser le torse de Sasuke avec le bout de son nez, embrassant parfois la pointe du sein qui se présentait à lui.

"aie confiance." susurra le brun aux cheveux longs à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Sasuke soupira d'aise, laissant l'aîné agir à sa guise. Quitter Orochimaru serait un rêve pour lui, de toute façon, le serpent sénile n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre... Néanmoins, des doutes persistaient. Il savait que Konoha l'accepterait de nouveau, malgré quelques réticences... Pourtant cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Supporter les gens, faire des missions à longueur de temps... Là-bas, il n'aurait plus moyen de revoir Shary, ni même de retrouver Itachi...

"à quoi penses-tu ?" souffla l'autre contre sa peau, crééant ainsi une montée de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"je réfléchis " répondit-il simplement en posant sa tête sur le torse de l'aîné.

"tu avais d'autres choses à me demander?" avança le brun aux cheveux longs, ses longs doigts jouant avec les mèches rebelles de son cadet.

"eh bien, quand tu me dis que tu pars pour chercher des objets rares... de quel genre d'objets parles-tu?"

Les mouvements dans ses cheveux s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de reprendre.

"Le genre d'objet devant lesquels on aimerait pas etre en temps normal"

L'une des mains du porteur du masque quitta les cheveux de Sasuke pour le haut du dos de ce dernier.

"mais ton coéquipier, il est comment ?" interrogea de nouveau le plus jeune avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Un pouffement de la part du plus âgé retentit.

"ta vraie question n'est-elle pas : " est ce qu'il t'intéresserait pas ?" déclara-t-il, amusé.

"non, plus sérieusement" reprit l'ainé "pas mon style. trop imposant."

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa involontairement de la bouche de Sasuke alors qu'un sourire tentateur prenait place sur la bouche de Shary.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Oui ? ..."

Le brun aux cheveux longs prit le plus jeune dans ses bras avant de les allonger tout les deux, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

"Comment envisages-tu... notre relation?"

Les joues du cadet des Uchiwa prirent une teinte plus sombre à mesure que la phrase s'affichait dans son esprit.

"pourrions nous en reparler une autre nuit ?" demanda-t-il simplement, un peu troublé.

L'autre lui attrapa le menton entre le pouce et l'index, Plongeant son regard dans le sien.

"Sasuke..." avança-t-il d'un voix enjôleuse " dois-je comprendre que je ne suis pas le coup d'un soir?"

Shary se redressa sur un coude, et se plaça à demi sur Sasuke, le dominant. Sasuke lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

"comment t'as pu penser ça ...?" grogna-t-il.

Puis son expression changea, un sourire franc se dessinant sur son visage avant que Shary ne se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, faisant courir ses mains sur le torse offert.

"et toi, dis moi, quels sont tes liens avec Naruto-chan, hn?"

Sasuke aurait presque pu voir le sourcil se hausser sous le masque .

"Naruto ? Meilleur ami, je pense ...D'ailleurs c'est étonnant qu'il n'ait pas accompagné Sakura et Ino ..." remarqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

"pas vraiment en réalité". avança Shary,"je suppose que tu es au courant pour le Kyuubi..."

"ouais. Et j'ai pas l'intention de laisser les membres d'Akatsuki faire ce qu'ils veulent."

"La rumeur veut que le chef d'Akatsuki soit aussi le chef de cette section de village. Tu peux donc imaginer que ton ami n'a pas intérêt à trainer dans les parages.."

"hn ..."

Sasuke posa sa main sur son sceau maudit et fronça les sourcils ...

"Sasuke-kun..."

Les yeux de Shary étaient devenus particulièrement froids.

"réceptacle..." murmura ce dernier en passant l'index sur la marque.

" pourquoi avoir quitter un village où t'attendais des gens qui t'aimaient ? Ce que tu cherches ne te mèneras à rien."

Le ton était froid et cassant. Shary s'assit et attira brusquement Sasuke à lui

"je ..." Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre et n'en aut pas le temps : le porteur du Masque l'embrassait déjà furieusement, passant une main rageuse sur le sceau. La haine qu'il ressentait pour le serpent était palpable.

Sasuke ressentit un pincement au coeur, sans pour autant éprouver de culpabilité, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela.

"Pour t'en libérer...Il va falloir tuer sera une nécéssité" gronda le porteur du Masque

"même Orochimaru mort, la marque restera .."

"va savoir ?..." conclua l'autre

"il va falloir détruire la part d'Orochimaru qui est dans ton corps et la marque disparaitra."

"détruire Orochimaru en moi .." répéta machinalement le plus jeune.

"mais comment ?" Sasuke avait dit ça en s'ébouriffant les cheveux . Il se  
laissa tomber en arrière les bras en croix, ses abdos bougeaient au rythme de sa respiration sous le regard de Shary.

Sasuke finit par reporter son attention sur le visage masqué de son vis-à-vis, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le plus âgé passa doucement ses doigts sur les jambes nues du jeune homme avant de s'assoir un peu plus près de lui. Il passa la main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son vis à vis et demanda :

"tu dois partir à quelle heure demain?"

Sa voix était déjà teintée de regrets.

"je pense ne pas partir très tard, il faut que je sois rentré avant qu'Orochimaru ne soit revenu..."répondit il lentement, l'autre se contenta de hocher la tête.

"nous devrions nous coucher alors..."proposa-t-il, l'air indifférent

"je ne suis pas fatigué ..." trancha Sasuke, son regard gagnant soudainement plus eut un sourire malicieux et passa sa main sur le haut des cuisses du plus jeune, le faisant sursauter

"nous allons dormir."annonça-t-il en se levant sous les yeux interrogateurs de son cadet.

"et toi ? tu dois repartir quand ?"

Sasuke laissa son regard s'attarder sur les formes de son vis à vis.

"hn... commença le brun aux cheveux longs. je dois rester ici."

Le pantalon du plus âgé glissa, révélant des jambes imberbes et musclée.

" mon coéquipier avait des choses à faire, il n'arrivera ici que dans 3 jours. Et je pense avoir la mauvaise surprise d'avoir à supporter Deidei dès demain soir"

"à le supporter ? vous serez tous les deux dans cette auberge ?" demanda le plus jeune, mine de rien

"hn. oui."

Shary se rallongea près de son cadet, s'installant confortablement contre lui avant de reprendre : "j'espère qu'il aura au moins pensé à prendre une chambre."

Sasuke lui lança alors un regard qui en disait long, auquel l'autre lui répondit par un sourire en coin.

"je plaisantais. Il sera ici, c'est dans la chambre voisine."

Sasuke se relâcha un peu, se mettant à contempler le plafond avant que l'autre brun ne l'interpelle de nouveau :

"Sasuke-kun..."

"oui ?" encouragea le plus jeune en détournant son regard du plafond.

Le plus âgé semblait peser ses mots. Sasuke se tourna alors totalement vers le jeune homme assit à ses côtés et lui enserra la taille, en profitant pour embrasser  
le flan de son prisonnier.

"à propos de notre conversation de l'autre jour..."

"oui ...?" répéta de nouveau Sasuke, dont les émotions étaient partagées entre l'impatience et une certaine appréhension.

"hn...pourquoi veux-tu à ce point savoir ce que ça fait de faire l'amour avec un homme?"

"je ne sais pas, peut-être juste pour savoir..." sortit le plus jeune précipitamment.

Sasuke se détourna du regard sérieux de son ainé. Il sentit cependant l'autre bouger.  
Et avant qu'il ne put faire un geste, l'autre était déjà en train de le chevaucher.  
Sasuke allait protester lorsque le porteur du masque lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, gagnant ainsi son silence

Shary s'allongea entre ses jambes, lui caressant les cuisses. Et, sous le regard médusé de Sasuke - qui décidément ne comprenait rien au film - , il se colla au maximum contre lui, lui faisait ainsi sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps. Le plus âgé l'embrassa à perdre haleine tandis qu'il mettait les jambes de Sasuke dans son dos. Le plus jeune émit un gémissement qui fut rapidement avalé par son vis à vis. Les mains de Sasuke s'aggripèrent aux épaules du porteur du Masque, qui rompit le baiser, apparemment fier de lui. Il s'écarta doucement de son cadet non sans lui laisser un dernier baiser

"non Sasuke-kun, pas "juste pour savoir"...reprit-il, "mais parce que tu en as "envie". "

"envie ..." souffla Sasuke qui peinait à se remettre de ses émotions.

"oui." confirma l'autre en lui volant un baiser

" Dis moi... penses-tu ressentir cela si... tu laissais faire cette stupide tortue?"

Shary avait son visage pile au dessus de celui de Sasuke, scrutant ses dernier le défia du regard avant de rétorquer :

"Devine..." commença-t-il, hautain avant de poursuivre avec force, bien sûr que non, enfin et je t'interdis de te comparer à lui."

Son ton avait baissé sur la fin.

Le plus âgé ferma les yeux et répondit doucement :

"je ne me comparerais jamais avec un tel imbécile...et puis, il faut être réaliste. Tu vaux bien mieux que cela"

"ah oui ?" renifla le cadet, avec un mépris qui cachait une curiosité naissante.

Un micro-sourire prit place sur le visage face à lui tandis que Shary s'abaissait encore pour rencontrer les lèvres du jeune homme.

"oui." conclua simplement l'aîné.

"et 'Deidei' arrive dans combien de temps ?" tenta Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

Shary se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

"ne me parles pas de lui... je devais avoir un sérieux problème quand j'ai accepté de me mettre avec lui..." se plaignit-il en lâchant un soupir vaincu.

"vous êtes carrément sortis ensemble ?" s'étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux courts en fronça les sourcils, songeant brusquement qu'il était fort probable que le blond ait une importance particulière pour le brun aux cheveux longs... Lui qui pensait qu'il n'y avait eut que du physique, il s'était apparement lourdement trompé... Quoiqu'il en soit, Shary était à présent auprès de lui, et c'était le plus important. Le blondin n'avait aucune chance face à Sasuke - du moins, c'était selon l'avis de ce dernier...

"hn. oui. pas longtemps, mais oui." répondit brièvement l'autre.

Sasuke pouffa un peu mais ne le fis pas trop remarquer :

"je te vois mal avec quelqu'un dans son genre mais bon .."

Il se mit à ricaner à peu en imaginant les deux autres ensemble... Il se demanda vaguement ce que Shary avait pu trouver à Deidara, mais ses pensées divergèrent vers d'autres préoccupations, nettement moins divertissantes... Orochimaru était déjà un problème en soit, mais Kabuto avait aussi mit sa pierre à l'édifice... En effet, ce dernier avait de nouveau fait des avances au cadet des Uchiwa... mais en précisant que cela lui permettrait d'échapper à Orochimaru car ainsi défloré, Sasuke ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps s'y réfléchir... Certes il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de servir de coquille au serpent, mais de là à aller jouer à la poupée gonflable pour le bras droit de la serpillère...

"Sasuke... quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Sasuke sortit de ses réfléxions et avisa le regard de Shary qui trahissait son  
inquiétude.

" C'est à cause d'Orochimaru ou de Kabuto?" se douta l'aîné, mettant de nouveau le plus jeune mal à l'aise.

" les deux concernés ..." lâcha Sasuke en hésitant.

" poursuis." ordonna l'autre, surplombant toujours le plus jeune.

L'atmosphère était soudain devenue lourde de tension. Shary ne laisserait pas échapper la réponse, c'était un fait. Sasuke planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis avant d'annoncer :

"Kabuto a une solution pour que je puisse partir de chez Orochimaru ..."

" Et tu vas le croire ?" ricana Shary.

"Sa solution est fondée ..." trancha le cadet

" Sasuke-kun, Kabuto est aussi mesquin qu'Orochimaru. Lorsqu'il a un but en tête, il peut trouver toutes les raisons du monde pour le louer." expliqua le brun aux cheveux longs.

" Quelle est cette solution?" lança-t-il avec défi.

Le disciple d'Orochimaru déglutit, pourtant bien décidé à rabattre le caquet de son aîné. Il prit son courage à deux mains; tant pis pour la délicatesse, de toute façon, cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

"je dois coucher avec lui. Orochimaru ne voudra plus de moi comme réceptacle alors il sera forcé de se tourner vers Kabuto."

La mâchoire du porteur de Masque se contracta fortement, il se pensa l'arête du nez entre deux de ses doigts et souffla un grand coup pour se calmer.

"et tu le ferais?"

La question avait fusé. Cinglante dans l'obscurité.

Surpris par l'attitude de Shary, Sasuke ne répondit rien.

"réponds-moi, Sasuke-kun." L'une des mains du porteur du Masque s'égara sur le torse pâle de son vis à vis.

"tu le laisserais t'embrasser ?"

Sasuke se mordit violement la lèvre en imaginant la scène, une moue dégoûtée fit son apparition sur son visage. Il souffla un "non" étranglé.

Les lèvres du brun aux cheveux longs se posèrent sur les siennes.

Exquise récompense...

" et aussi... dis-moi, Sasuke-kun, tu le laisserais faire à sa guise ? Tu le laisserais te caresser ?"

La main sur son torse s'aventura sur ses côtes, partant en direction de ses hanches.

" Il t'embrasserait peut être les hanches... Sasuke..."

Shary le provoquait ouvertement.

"je ne le laisserais pas faire ... pas ça " annonça soudainement le plus jeune, en s'apercevant -trop tard- que Shary avait encore réussit à avoir le dessus... Et ce, malgré le fait que Sasuke avait agit ainsi uniquement dans le but de jauger sa réaction...

"Il ne t'écoutera pas. Lorsqu'il commencera, il verra déjà la fin." reprit le plus âgé à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

Sa main et ses lèvres s'éloignèrent, laissant à Sasuke une sensation froide.

"Il ne verra en toi qu'un outil. et se fichera éperdument de ce que toi, tu  
ressentiras."  
Les lèvres du plus âgé se posèrent tendrement sur le cou de Sasuke.

"je ne le laisserais même pas commencer ...je ne veux pas de 'lui'" affirma le jeune homme aux cheveux courts, son regard venant s'accrocher à celui de Shary.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Apparement heureux que son stratagème -pourtant grossier- ait marché. Son regard changea pendant un instant et son visage revient à quelques millimètres de celui de son cadet.

"Sasuke..." commença-t-il, tentateur.

"Hn ... oui ?" encouragea l'interpellé, interrogeant son aîné du regard.

"Me voudrais-tu...?" tenta tout de même ce dernier, approchant ses lèvres de leurs consoeurs pour les effleurer.

"Je te voudrais ? " répéta Sasuke en pinçant des lèvres. " je ne comprend pas exprimes toi plus clairement"

Devant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs sourit  
tristement tout en se redressant.

" Ce n'est rien... Oublies..." finit-il par lâcher.

"Je n'oublie pas . Expliques moi " insista tout de même le plus jeune.

Shary s'écarta de lui en glissant un "il faut dormir maintenant", mais il fut arrêté dans ses gestes par un Sasuke qui s'accrocha à lui en lui saisissant le bras, soufflant doucement :

"Et si je ne voulais pas dormir, tu ferais quoi ?"

"Je t'embrasserais."répondit-l'autre en se dégageant doucement de la poigne du cadet. Il s'allongea aux côtés de ce dernier.

"Alors je ne veux pas dormir." déclara Sasuke avec assurance.

La lumière de la ville continuait d'éclairer la chambre, néanmoins, le bruit s'était amoindrit.

" Alors embrasse moi" répondit l'autre du tac au tac " empêches moi de dormir..." ajouta-t-il, d'une voix enjôleuse.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, sautant presque sur shary pour l'embrasser. Le plus âgé fut pas en reste et approfondi leur baiser, passant ses mains sur la nuque du plus jeune, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis la couvrant de baiser.

"Sasuke..." réussit-il tout de même à articuler, à bout de souffle.

Ce dernier ne percuta même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à visiter le cou de celui qu'il voulait pour amant. Shary prit le visage de son cadet, dont le corps était en proie à de fortes vagues de chaleur, dans ses mains, il lui embrassa le front, puis les joues.  
Le jeune homme au masque finit par le prendre dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer doucement, embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

"je ne suis pas un enfant tu sais, si tu veux m'endormir ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen" ricana le jeune homme aux cheveux courts.

"Hn... mais doute que la façon dont je voudrais te faire dormir soit la plus judicieuse pour une première rencontre..." le charria le porteur du Masque, avant de relever la tête de son homologue afin de passer sa langue sur les lèvres offertes. Il s'éloigna un peu, attendant une quelconque réponse.

"Je suppose que le meilleur moyen de me faire dormir serait de me vider de mon énergie " réfléchit Sasuke en se passant l'index sur les lèvres.

" Et de quelle façon voudrais-tu que je te fatigues, mon cher Sasuke?" fit Shary d'un ton taquin.

"La plus judicieuse, voyons" répondit ce dernier avec un sourire séducteur

Les doigts du plus âgé se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Sasuke pour en suivre les contours.

"Ne me provoques pas, Sasuke... Si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pouvoir résister  
longtemps..."annonça Shary avec un air sérieux

"Parfait" conclua Sasuke en baissant un peu plus l'élastique du vêtement.

Une main arrêta le geste de Sasuke et le plus jeune n'eut aucun mal à visualiser le  
regard sérieux de son vis à vis...

" tu ne devrais pas agir ainsi."

La voix claire mais somme toute masculine résida dans la pièce devenue silencieuse.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais arrêter ? Donnes moi une seule raison valable ? Et pendant notre discussion sur msn ...." s'emporta le cadet des Uchiwa

"Ce n'est que la première fois que nous nous voyons, Sasuke." le coupa Shary,"Si je commence, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière." expliqua-t-il abruptement.

"Si j'avais voulu que ça se passe autrement j'aurais déjà tout arrêté ..." grogna Sasuke en grattant négligemment la joue.

"Je ne peux pas te faire ça." avoua l'aîné. Malgré ses paroles dures, les caresses de Shary continuaient d'être tendres.

"pourquoi ?" désespéra presque Sasuke.

"tu ne sais rien..." avoua le porteur du Masque, ses doigts commençant à s'aventurer sur les clavicules de son cadet qui vit les épaules de son vis à vis s'affaiser.

"Justement je voudrais savoir ..." en avisant le silence éloquent de son vis-à-vis, Sasuke se sentit obliger d'ajouter : "je sais c'est compliqué."

Shary ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser le cou de Sasuke en continuant  
d'effleurer la peau de son ventre avec ses mains.

" hn... je t'expliquerai plus tard. En attendant, arrêtes de me provoquer. tu n'en sortirais pas indemne."

"je te provoquerai si je veux. de toute façon, je m'en fous " crâcha le disciple d'Orochimaru,dont le comportement puéril fit soupirer l'aîné.

" tu t'en fous de beaucoup de choses, Sasuke-kun... Tu ne veux pas arrêter de bouder comme un enfant ? Je ne veux pas te quitter demain avec un mauvais sentiment..." Se disant, Shary fit vagabonder ses lèvres sur la gorge de Sasuke, puis effleura son menton.

"après cette nuit, sois certain que je partirais pas avec un mauvais sentiment " déclara simplement son vis-à-vis qui effleura le torse de son partenaire de ses doigts fins .

Le plus âgé laissa échapper un gémissement, avant d'embrasser son cadet.

"Toi..."

Le murmure de Shary se perdit dans le baiser qui fut rapidement rompu.

"Sasuke..."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs attrapa les deux mains de son cadet, les plaçant sur les côtés du masque.

" Enlèves-le"

La phrase avait été soufflée.  
Sasuke passa ses doigts sur le seul rempart qui le séparait du visage de son vis-à-vis... Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, il vit son vis a vis hocher la tete, l'encourageant silencieusement. Le cadet des Uchiwa aurait préféré que la chambre soit éclairée, mais savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir sentir totalement la peau de son aîné lui suffisait pour l'instant.

" Mais demain, je l'aurai de nouveau." précisa simplement Shary.

Alors il tira sur le masque et le posa sur une table à côté du lit, Sasuke caressa la peau douce du visage de Shary.

"Empêches moi de dormir..." lui susurra ce dernier, avec une pointe de provocation.

"Avec plaisir. " répondit Sasuke, avec une fierté mêlée d'envie.

Sasuke allongea son vis à vis et se plaça au-dessus de lui.  
Shary leva une main et la posa sur sa joue dans le but de ramener son visage près du sien

Sasuke pouvait sentir le souffle de son aîné sur son visage, il était à présent presque couché sur lui, frissonant à chaque passage de la main baladeuse sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient son dos.L'ainé caressa le nez de son vis a vis du sien, sa main quitta la joue brûlante pour s'aventurer sur son ventre. Les doigts pâles traçèrent des arabesques sur les flans, pour venir savourer la peau des hanches, avant de glisser vers le sous vêtement de Sasuke, hésitants quant à la marche à suivre...

"Sasuke... Tu..." Shary s'interrompit, ses doigts passèrent sur le tissu, faisant comprendre son désir de découvrir Sasuke entièrement.  
Ce dernier se débarassa de ce qui paraissait gêner le plus âgé sans aucune hésitation.  
Shary eut la respiration coupée, sans doute surpris des initiatives du jeune homme, il articula difficilement un dernier avertissement :

"Tu es sûr que tu le veux?"

"oui"

"Tu as envie de moi?" provoqua Shary, dont le visage était caressé par l'une des mains de plus jeune.

"va savoir ...?" répondit celui-ci, du tac au tac.

Les mains du jeune homme aux cheveux longs caressèrent les hanches, puis poursuivirent leur chemin plus bas, ne rencontrant plus aucune résistance.

" Je suis très sérieux Sasuke. Il se pourrait bien que ne puisse plus  
m'arrêter..."

Sasuke le fixa quelques instants sans ciller :" je suis sérieux aussi "

"Vraiment ?" répondit l'autre d'un ton un peu étrange. L'une de ses mains dévia et ses doigts frôlèrent l'intérieur de l'une des cuisses, provoquant un soubresaut au plus jeune qui répondit :

" J'ai rarement été aussi sérieux."

"Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma seconde question... Et je souhaite... ardement ( Shary insista lourdement sur le mot) une réponse..." annonça Shary dont la bouche était revenu près de l'oreille de Sasuke.

"Ah...cette question .." se rappela le jeune homme aux cheveux courts en se cambrant lorsque Shary lui happa le globe de l'oreille et traça délicatement son contour.

" Oui. "cette" question..." confirma Shary en émettant un grondement, se collant au plus jeune qui sentit lui aussi "l'envie" qu'il provoquait ...

"Comment dire...je crois que je ne suis pas le seul a avoir envie" ricana le plus jeune en ondulant du bassin.

"Je ne l'ai jamais nier, Sasuke..."

"ça, je le sens... mmmh... particulièrement bien..." susurra le cadet des Uchiwa.

"Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ... d'une telle façon..."

Le brun aux cheveux longs embrassa le derrière de l'oreille du plus jeune

"Comment .."Sa phrase fut coupée par les attentions du brun aux cheveux longs.

"Comment quoi?" le tortura un peu l'autre, sa bouche quittant la peau délicate alors qu'il commenait à ramper vers l'arrière afin que son visage soit à hauteur du torse de  
Sasuke.

"Hmph, comment veux tu que je le dise ..." réussit tout de même à sortir le plus jeune avec impatience.

"Ne penses-tu pas que j'en aie déjà suffisament envie...? Alors n'en rajoute pas..." le gronda gentimment le porteur du Masque.

Sur ces dernières paroles il colla son bas ventre contre celui de son cadet, qui étouffa difficilement un grognement de satisfaction. Sasuke mis ses mains autour de la taille de Shary, gémissant doucement après une nouvelle pression contre son bassin.  
La respiration de Shary était précipitée, il passait fièvreusement ses mains sur le corps alangui sous lui pendant que les mains fraîches de Sasuke lui caressaient le visage.  
Les lèvres du plus âgé se posèrent sur le torse face à lui pour en embrasser chaque parcelle, ses mains restèrent cependant sagement à la lisière du sous-vêtement de son cadet.

Sasuke saisit le menton de son partenaire et le releva vers le sien pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il finitpar se mettreen position assise, obligeant ainsi son amant à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que le cadet passa sa main de l'épaule au ventre du brun aux cheveux longs. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en avisant les doigts fins se diriger avec paresse vers son sous-vêtement. Le cadet des Uchiwa joua avec l'élastique en passant dessous, dessus, revenant, disparaissant pour mieux réapparaitre... Ce qui semblait plaire à son aîné, dont l'une des mains baladeuse s'introduit dans son boxer, massant son postérieur avec convoitise, bien vite rejointe par sa jumelle. Sasuke gémit et baissa le boxer de l'autre brun, jusqu'à découvrir entièrement la dernière partie du corps qui lui était cachée.

Bientôt, le sous-vêtement du plus âgé ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir. Sasuke posa alors ses deux mains sur le fessier de son partenaire pour savourer pleinement le velouté de la peau enfin offerte. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque le dernier morceau de tissu qu'il portait alla lui aussi joncher le sol mais il se remit rapidement et embrassa langoureusement son amant, remontant ses mains sur ses flans. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du plus âgé qui rallongea Sasuke, nichant son visage dans son cou pour mieux le dévorer. Après un moment de battement, Shary se mit à lècher doucement les clavicules de sa proie avec passion avant de s'en désintérresser, partant à la recherche d'un autre territoire vierge.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les épaules de Sasuke qui furent désignées comme ses victimes, l'aîné mordillait la peau tendre de l'une puis embrassait délicatement l' passait de l'une à l'autre en parsemant son chemin de baiser. Son corps désormais nu se colla au plus jeune qui hoqueta, sentant contre son ventre, l'entrejambe de son aîné.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas bouger, le corps de Shary glissait sur le sien lorsque le brun aux long cheveux se déplacait. Il adorait cette sensation, il pouvait sentir le sexe de son partenaire sur son ventre, sur sa cuisse, puis frôler le sien avant de remonter de nouveau vers son ventre . Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts parcourait de baisers volages chaque partie du corps de son assaillant qu' il pouvait atteindre. Shary,lui, avait une main sur le bassin de Sasuke, tandis que l'autre le soutenait pour qu'il ne mette pas tout son poids sur le cadet. Des doigts pâles passèrent sur la peau du bras de l'aîné et se frayèrent un passage jusqu'a son cou, ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir .

Shary gémit lorsque l'une des mains de Sasuke, plus audacieuse, se faufila jusqu'à son bas ventre. Il attrapa la main fautive et en plaça l'index dans sa bouche qu'il se mit à sucer de façon très équivoque sous les yeux furibonds et exités de son prisonnier.

Shary embrassa la tempe de Sasuke avant de porter ses attentions sur les jambes de ce dernier, embrassant les mollets, taquinant de sa langue le derrière des genoux, faisant frissonner le plus jeune qui se mit à gémir sans discontinuité. Les mains de Sasuke s'aggripèrent aux draps lorsqu'il sentit son futur amant continuer sa progression jusqu'à son aine. Shary caressait doucement les cuisses de son cadet, posant ça et là quelque baisers sur la peau offerte.

Pendant que Shary continuait sa progression, Les mains de Sasuke s'étaient approprié les draps, les tirant d'un coup sec à chaque coups de langue ou baiser, Sasuke serra les dents, sachant pertinemment que son aîné prenait plaisir à l'entendre gémir, aussi il tenta tant ,bien que mal de se retenir, sans grand succès cependant. Il finit par lâcher le tissu qu'il serrait dans la main droite pour conduire celle-ci vers la joue du jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui embrassait longuement l'intérieur des cuisses face à lui, titillant parfois la peau sensible de sa langue.

" Sasuke." appela doucement Shary dont les mains continuaient de caresser l'aine de l'interpellé, mais évitant le membre dressé. Rapidement, les lèvres du plus âgé retrouvèrent l'oreille de son cadet. Il répéta :

" Sasuke..."

Les doigts de Shary traçaient des arabesque sur le haut des cuisses du plus jeune, qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à répondre, tout concentré qu'il était sur les mains douces qui le frustraient horriblement.

"Et ce que tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?" le taquina doucement l'aîné en poursuivant ses caresses.

"Je ... oui." soupira le cadet .

"Redis-le. dis moi ce que tu veux..." Shary souffla sur la peau du cou de son cadet et remonta à son oreille, lui susurrant :

"Est ce que tu veux sentir ma bouche "ici" ? "

Ce disant, ses doigts s'emparèrent du sexe de Sasuke et effectuèrent une légère pression. Le corps du plus jeune s'arqua violemment et un gémissement étouffé résonna dans la pièce. Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration et réussit quand même à sortir un :

"Fais ce que tu veux de moi".

Sur ces mots une nouvelle pression s'effectua sur son sexe et Sasuke gémit de nouveau, il attrapa une épaule de Shary et la pressa à chaque nouveau mouvement. Le vas et vient gagna rapidement de la vigueur et Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre, prêt à exploser était intense. La bouche de son partenaire s'était de nouveau réfugiée dans son cou, de ce fait, le jeune homme aux cheveux courts sentait la chaleur du corps au-dessus du sien. Shary était présent partout... Entre ses jambes, contre sa peau...

" Tout ce que je veux?" répéta lentement Shary. Il lui taquina le lobe de l'oreille affecteusement avant de reprendre :

" Je veux que tu me dises, Sasuke. Toutes ces choses que tu veux que je te fasse... Dis moi... "

Les doigts du plus âgé s'éloignèrent du sexe de Sasuke et finirent sur les hanches du plus jeune qui grogna de frustration.

"Dis le, Sasuke."

"C'est toi l'expert en la matière ...continues sur ta lancée, tu étais tellement bien parti, et ne t'arrêtes pas" annonça l'interpellé sans reprendre son souffle, espérant sincèrement que la flatterie saurait rendre son amant plus indulgent... et plus actif aussi...

Le visage de Shary était contre sa peau et Sasuke le sentit sourire. " ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Sasuke-chan." L'une des mains du plus âgé se glissa à nouveau vers l'intérieur des cuisses.

"Je veux te l'entendre dire..."

L'autre main du plus âgé se promena sur le flan de Sasuke, avant de passer derrière et d'aller caresser sa chute de rein.

"Sasuke..."

Shary allait encore le provoquer, Sasuke le savait.

"Où veux-tu sentir ma bouche ?" reprit l'aîné qui ondula du bassin contre le bas-ventre de son cadet avec un certain sadisme. Il finit par se reculer, pour mieux plonger son visage vers les cuisses de Sasuke qui geignit d'impatience, sentant sur sa hampe le souffle chaud de son futur amant. N'y tenant plus, le plus jeune cria presque :

"Je veux sentir ...tes mains sur moi... tout partout... je veux que tu touches mon sexe comme tu viens de le faire, fais-le...t'arrêtes pas !"

"Tu veux ma bouche sur ton sexe ? " insista l'autre, dont les mains se rapprochaient doucement du membre dur de son cadet.

"Oh oui ....."murmura ce dernier qui devina rapidement où se dirigeaient l'attention de son aîné.

"Tes désirs sont des ordres" susurra le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

Shary s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Sasuke tout en caressant ses jambes, Il les embrassa de nouveau mais de façon précipitée, trahissant ainsi son envie dévorante. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs arriva enfin à l'entre-jambe du plus jeune, qui se cambra un plus âgé des deux bruns posa une main sur le ventre de Sasuke, le rallongeant, puis il écarta doucement les jambes du jeune homme tandis que les mains de ce dernier se perdaient dans ses cheveux .

Sasuke gémit en sentant encore une fois le souffle de son amant si proche de son membre tendu, ses hanches se soulevèrent, rapidement retenues par le plus âgé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts gémit plus fort, n'en pouvant plus. L'une des mains de son aîné s'enroula autour de sa hampe tendue, sans pour autant lui accorder la délivrance. Le plus jeune sentait pourtant le souffle de l'autre entre ses cuisses, ç'en devenant tellement frustrant. Sasuke manqua de hurler lorsqu'il sentit une langue malicieuse s'aventurer sur ses testicules, il resserra ses jambes autour du visage de son amant mais une pression sur sa hanche du dit-amant lui fit espacer les cuisses tout aussi rapidement. La bouche de Shary quitta les organes délicats pour s'aventurer plus bas. Sasuke eut un soubresaut en sentant la langue taquine vagabonder vers son intimité inviolée, soupirant de désir rien qu'en imaginant son amant dans cette position, néanmoins, cela ne lui suffisait pas, il en voulait plus... La respiration saccadée de Shary le rendait encore plus ... attirant, c'était au-delà du supportable... Deux mains puissantes attrapèrent les cuisses du plus jeune, dont les pensées se mirent automatiquement en "stand by" et les écartèrent un peu plus, pour ensuite les poser sur les épaules du plus âgé, qui remit ses doigts autour du sexe de son cadet. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide s'immicer en lui. Sa respiration se fit hachée en devinant la langue de son amant se frayer un chemin en lui.

Le bruit qui venait de la fenêtre lui parvenait encore moins qu'avant. Il comprit soudainement que jamais Kabuto ne lui aurait procuré autant de plaisir, tant ce qu'il ressentait était puissant ... c'était quelque chose de nouveau et d'étrangement agréable...

Sasuke grogna de frustration quand la langue de son amant quitta son corps, mais un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de plus dur en lui. Shary venait d'enfoncer doucement un doigt dans son intimité, le plus jeune grimaça un peu et le doigt le quitta. La sensation n'avait pas été très agréable mais le vide lui plût encore moins. Il allait demander au jeune homme aux cheveux longs de continuer lorsqu'il sentit la langue de ce dernier remplacer le bouche de Shary s'éloigna un peu, le doigt s'incérant en lui de nouveau.

Lorsque Sasuke ressentit cette impression, il lui sembla que c'était plus supportable, il ressera ses jambes autour des épaules de Shary et releva son bassin quand il sentit la main de son partenaire lui frôler du bout des doigts l'endroit d'où semblait provenir son plaisir.

Un second doigt vient s'ajouter et Sasuke s'allongea totalement, n'ayant même plus la force de se tenir à demi assit. La langue de Shary quitta son intimité pour remonter vers le membre dur, toujours prisonnier de l'autre main de ce dernier. Après avoir parcouru la peau tendre de son souffle, le plus âgé posa enfin ses lèvres sur le sexe de Sasuke, qui étouffa un cri.

Le jeune homme était à présent couché sur le dos son corps se convulsait à chaque mouvement que la main de Shary faisait en lui, et gémit de nouveau en sentant les doigts se retirer, pensant alors que son partenaire allait enfin faire une trève pour qu'il puisse se reprendre un minimum...surtout que sa gorge était sèche... Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé : en effet, la bouche de son amant commençait déjà à jouer avec son sexe douloureusement tendu. Shary prenait son temps, explorant son corps et l'exitant littéralement.

"Arrêtes de jouer..." articula difficilement Sasuke. L'autre continuait d'embrasser et de donner de petits coups de langue sur le membre dur, l'ignorant éperdument.

Ce qui vexa le jeune homme qui sentait venir une remarque aigre, mais il ne fut pas en mesure de dire quoique ce soit : Shary venait d'engloutir la hampe dure faisant grogner sourdement le plus jeune dont la tête se renversa.

Shary le délaissa quelques instants et murmura d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir :

" Tu en veux plus ?"

"Plus ...je ... oui" respira Sasuke.

Et sur ces paroles, Shary retourna à sa tâche, embrassant plus férocement la peau sensible, faisant désormais gémir Sasuke plus fréquemment. Les deux doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément à l'intérieur du plus jeune, qui eut envie de se plier en deux sous les vagues de chaleur mélangées à une certaine douleur qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment canaliser...

Sasuke émit un glapissement ravi en sentant les lèvres de Shary englober entièrement son sexe, tout en entamant un mouvement de vas et viens avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

" Que... chhherches-tu? " demanda-t-il de façon hachée.

Sasuke se convulsa de nouveau après un nouveau va et vient plus profond...

" Ton point G, cher Sasuke..." répondit lentement Shary avant de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de la hampe tendue.

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive, son bassin se soulevant au rythme des gestes de son partenaire, qui accéléra le mouvement en essayant d'aller plus loin. La présence en lui n'était plus douloureuse, néanmoins, le plus jeune la sentait toujours, plus puissante à chaque poussée. Un voile passa devant ses yeux, lui arrachant un cri de pure volupté.

Shary émit un grondement appréciateur et Sasuke sut que son amant avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment... A ce rythme-là, le plus jeune ne tiendrait plus longtemps... Les mouvements de la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux long lui faisaient perdre la tête, tandis que les attouchements de sa main lui faisaient voir des étoiles. Les yeux de Sasuke se convulsèrent, il était si près d'exploser... Shary aspira un peu plus fort tout en ralentissant la cadence. Il pénétra plusieurs fois de suite son cadet de ses doigts, touchant ce fameux point à chaque tentative. Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres de son aîné, leur rendant leur liberté par la même occasion. La bouche de son amant quitta son sexe et se posa sous son oreille. L'orage gronda dehors et Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait violemment. La lumière éclaira soudain la pièce, tandis que Sasuke se cambrait vers l'arrière, les doigts de Shary ayant encore une fois touché sa prostate.

" tu es magnifique, Sasuke..." susurra l'autre avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sasuke était couvert de sueur, la chaleur qui emmanait de Shary ne lui rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre ouverte. La pluie tombait en trombe, assourdissant les bruits de l'extérieur. Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés, essayant tant bien que mal de distinguer les traits de ce dernier. La foudre tomba de nouveau, éclairant la chambre. Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent de surprise, qui se transforma en déception, car l'aîné était dos à la fenêtre, les jeux d'ombres ne purent permettre au plus jeune de voir quoique ce soit... Il soupira avant d'attirer à lui le visage de son amant pour lui ravir sa bouche avant passion, bien décidé à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêté un peu plus tôt.

Shary se laissa faire docilement, caressant tendrement la nuque de son amant.

Il rompit le baiser pour enfin achever sa tâche et Sasuke retint un hoquet en sentant son sexe de nouveau avalé. La cadence de la bouche de son amant était rapide, synchronisée avec les va et viens dans son corps, si bien que Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le plus jeune se cambra une dernière fois, hurlant son plaisir au moment où la foudre frappa le sol. Shary retira ses doigts de lui et se mit à 4 pattes au dessus, son visage au-dessus de celui, fatigué, de son cadet. Sasuke avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été intense, il s'était perdu dans l'extase et n'aspirait qu'à recommencer. Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur son aîné et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, pour finir par l'entrainer vers ses lèvres.

"Sasuke..." commença doucement le plus âgé.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de celui de son cadet, il poursuivit :

"tu veux continuer ?"

Ses doigts parcoururent doucement le visage de son vis à vis

"je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu veux qu'on s'arrête là..."

Les doigts fins se posèrent sur le torse du plus jeune dont le coeur loupa quelques battements. Sasuke se mordit violement la lèvre, ne sachant pas très bien comment interprêter cette demande. L'aîné était bien trop attentionné... Pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir... aussi, il se décida à parler :

"Je ne veux que toi. Je veux continuer"

Le regard du plus jeune s'attarda sur le corps de son vis-à-vis et il sentit son exitation revenir avec plus de force. Oh oui qu'il le voulait...

Le plus âgé sembla sourire avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête, il serra Sasuke contre lui, lui embrassant le crâne puis les tempes, avant de le repousser doucement, l'allongeant sur le dos et s'installant entre ses cuisses.

Les gestes du jeune homme aux cheveux longs se firent plus lents, plus tendres encore qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà été . Sasuke se laissa totalement aller, savourant les caresses de l'aîné, qui soupirait de temps à autres. La simple idée que Shary ne s'occupait que de lui, lui donnait un étrange sentiment... Il se sentait presque euphorique.

Les lèvres de Shary s'étaient de nouveau perdues dans le cou de Sasuke, happant la peau pour laisser une petite marque rouge, que Sasuke lui rendit. Un gémissement langoureux s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de son ainé contre la sienne. Les mains de son amant allaient et venaient sur son corps alanguis, avant de qu'elles ne se posent sur les cuisses du plus jeune. Shary semblait encore hésiter à continuer... Sasuke poussa un grondement frustré, l'invitant à reprendre les caresses qu'il avait arrêté. Les mains du jeune homme aux cheveux longs aggripèrent les hanches de son homologue, le rapprochant de son bassin, Sasuke en profita pour enserrer sa taille avec ses jambes. Les doigts de Shary attrapèrent la machoire du plus jeune et lui relevèrent la tete. Le plus âgé embrassa passionnément son cadet alors que deux doigts de son autre main allaient et venaient à l'intérieur de Sasuke avec fébrilité.

Le seul souhait que le cadet des Uchiwa aurait pu émettre à ce moment aurait été que la nuit se finisse pas, pourtant dans quelques heures il ferait jour et ils devraient se séparer. Sasuke décida donc d'en profiter au maximum, embrassant son ainé qui continuait de le pénétrer avec attention. Mais l'hésitation de Shary était palpable, si bien que le jeune homme se sépara des lèvres de l'aîné et, en le regardant dans les yeux, il lui dit d'un ton affreusement séducteur :

" de quoi as tu peur "

"du reste..." répondit évasivement son vis à vis.

Sasuke tira Shary brusquement vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, la langue mutine du jeune homme se faufila dans la bouche de son vis à vis, qui frémit sous la caresse .

"Sasuke... Je vais venir...maintenant." articula difficielement le plus âgé avant de se faire à nouveau dévorer les lèvres furieusements par un Sasuke enragé. Les jambes du plus jeune rapprochèrent son amant de lui.

L'une des mains de Shary se dirigea vers le bas tandis que l'autre continuait ses vas et viens à l'intérieur de Sasuke.

Quelques instants passèrent,avant que l'ainé ne retire ses doigts puis il se calla ensuite contre le corps de son cadet, se positionnant. Sasuke posa une main sur le torse de son amant et sentit le coeur de ce dernier bondir dans sa poitrine. Cette fois, Shary ne se retiendrait pas ...

Pour faciliter la tâche de ce dernier, le cadet passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Shary douta une dernière fois mais fut dissuader d'y penser par le plus jeune qui lui donna un baiser avant de le regarder en souriant, il sentit alors Shary entrer en lui. C'était imposant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts eut envie d'hurler mais fut retenu par les baisers que Shary lui donnait à chaques coups de rein. leurs odeurs se mélangeaient aux autres senteurs qui règnait dans la chambre, Sasuke gémissait sans discontinuité et Shary semblait heureux d'entendre ce son. Un grand éclair zebra le ciel laissant ainsi apparaitre dans sa lumière le vrai visage de Shary, le cadet des Uchiwa ne s'en rendit pas compte, concentré sur les nouvelles sensations provoquées par son amant, sur cette douleur qu'il commenait à paradoxalement, il avait mal mais il aimait ça.

Les grognements de son amant lui donnaient sans cesse envie de plus. Sasuke voulait toujours plus de son amant, si bien qu'il finit par suivre les mouvements de ce dernier. Shary se déhanchait en lui, en murmurant des choses que le plus jeune de comprit pas, jusqu'au moment où le cadet souleva un peu son bassin, permettant à l'autre de d'entrer encore plus profondément. " tu es si étroit... petit frère..." susurra l'autre dont les cheveux tombaient sur Sasuke en une délicate caresse. Le dit-Sasuke laissa échapper un couinement d'extaste qui se transforma en hoquet à cause d'un mouvement plus brusque du bassin de son amant en lui.

Le cadet se laissait guider par les mouvements de Shary, il avait posé ses mains dans le dos de ce dernier et lui enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau dès qu'une infime douleur se faisait sentir. Leurs respirations se répercutaient dans la pièce alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient ainsi que leurs corps. Sasuke mordilla le cou de son partenaire, déplaçant ses mains sur les flans de ce dernier. Shary gémissait doucement lui aussi, il accélera ses mouvements, ses derniers devinrent plus amples, plus sensuels, enfonçant le plus jeune dans le douleur fulgurante traversa Sasuke lorsque son aîné s'enfonça en lui avec plus de force qu'auparavant,il laissa échapper un léger "grand frère..." que Shary entendit sans y prêter grande attention.

Sasuke sentait que Shary frémissait, ce dernier se colla à lui, l'une des mains libres de son aîné venir reprendre son sexe. Le plus jeune fit basculer sa tête , donnant un coup de bassin en gémissant :

"Itachi .... mm.."

Il fut coupé par un baiser impétieux qui semblait vouloir le faire taire, les mains de Sasuke rapprochèrent encore le visage de Shary du sien, écrasant ses lèvres sans plus de cérémonie,il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant le nom de son frère. Ce dernier dévora littéralement la gorge de son amant avec passion, susurrant des "Sasuke" comme une douce litanie. Leurs corps continuèrent de se mélanger, Sasuke finit par aggriper les épaules de son vis à vis, le collant contre lui.

Les doigts de la main libre de Shary vinrent se joindre à ceux de son cadet, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore Les jambes du plus jeune se resserrèrent autour du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, l'emprisonnant alors que leurs nez se caressaient tendrement. La main sur le sexe de Sasuke continuait sa douce torture, faisant perdre encore plus la tête à ce dernier qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements et autres suppliques. Les deux amants s'appelaient l'un l'autre par leur vrai nom respectif, sans pour autant avoir l'air de réaliser.

Sasuke sentit la fin arriver, alors au-dessus de lui, Shary était prit d'un soubresaut alors qu'il se libérait entre les cuisses de son cadet qui le prit dans ses bras,lui passant la main dans les cheveux doucement en lui soufflant un "merci".

"pas encore" grogna l'aîné qui donna encore deux coups de buttoir dans le corps de Sasuke en continuant son mouvement sur le sexe du plus jeune, qui finit par jouir. Après quoi, Shary se retira de son amant en l'embrassant.

"Sasuke..."

"Mm?"

Le brun aux cheveux longs ne poursuivit pas mais s'allongea aux côtés de ce dernier avant de le prendre dans ses bras,il passa la main dans les cheveux humides et caressa les joues du plus jeune de ses pouces.

"dormons maintenant, tu veux?" murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille de Sasuke

Sasuke le serra contre lui à son tour et passa une jambe par dessus le corps de son amant, hochant la tête affirmativement. Shary le rapprocha encore plus de lui, lui susurrant un "bonne nuit, Sasuke-chan" au creux de l'oreille.

Ils finirent par glisser tout les deux dans les affres d'un sommeil sans rêves, uniquement bercés par la respiration de l'être à leurs cotés...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

Sasuke sentit une agréable odeur flotter mais il n'eut pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Une caresse légère sur sa joue lui fit soudain prendre conscience de la situation.

Il avait fait l'amour avec un homme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois...

Pire encore, il avait imaginé à un moment que l'homme était son frère.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux brusquement, son coeur loupant un battement.

Il se sentit confus dans ses sentiments : néanmoins, s'il aimait son frère... il avait désormais le moyen de l'oublier. Il avait Shary.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'entrer dans la pièce, éblouissant par là même le jeune homme qui rabattit les couvertures sur lui en grognant. Il lui sembla entendre la voix de son amant mais il ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce que le brun aux cheveux longs venait de lui dire...

Le cadet des Uchiwa leva un peu la couverture, remarquant que son aîné venait de s'engouffrer dans une petite pièce adjacente - apparement une salle de bain-.

Le lit fut bientôt abandonné et le jeune homme se mit en quête de récupérer ses vêtements, en évitant de penser que si lui était nu, ce n'était pas le cas du grand brun dont il sentait le regard sur lui. Une fois qu'il se jugea présentable, Sasuke se retourna vers Shary qui lui sourit, avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser.

"Je dois partir .." annonça le plus jeune calmement

"Je sais." répondit l'autre en le prenant par la taille. Shary caressa le cou du plus jeune de ses lèvres et ajouta " j'ai demandé le déjeuner, il faut que tu manges avant de partir."

Sur ces dernières paroles, il l'entraina hors de la chambre.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent les escaliers et prirent un couloir pour se retrouver dans une petite salle vide.

Shary ferma la porte derrière eux et Sasuke put voir de la nourriture sur la table au milieu de la pièce. L'aîné l'invita à s'asseoir, lui précisant de manger autant qu'il le voudrait. Leur repas se déroula tranquillement, la main du plus âgé retrouvant instinctivement celle de Sasuke, qui se permit un sourire relativement discret. Après quelques minutes, le plus jeune délia leurs mains

et déclara :

"je dois y aller, on pourra se voir sur msn quand tu reviendras"

"très bien."

Ils se levèrent de table en même temps et sortirent silencieusement de la pièce. Sasuke avait mis sa main dans celle de son vis à vis en regardant ailleurs. Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'auberge sans un regard en arrière et parcoururent les rues du village qu'ils avaient déjà vu la veille.

Bientôt la porte principal fut franchie, Sasuke posa simplement ses lèvres de son vis-à-vis en guise d'au revoir et se prépara à retourner dans le repaire d'Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun..." tenta tout de même Shary

L'interpellé se retourna, jetant un regard interrogateur au porteur du Masque. c

e dernier s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Shary attrapa le jeune homme à la nuque et l'attira brusquement à lui pour lui dévorer la bouche. Il lâcha un " ce n'est rien. Oublies" avant de repartir vers le village, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke pantois, qui mit quelques instants à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Lorsque Shary ne fut plus visible, le cadet commença enfin sa longue marche, non sans retourner une dernière fois.

fin du chapitre 13.

je ne sais pas trop quand le chapitre 14 devrait arriver, tout dépendra des devoirs qui vont s'amasser en une montagne aussi imposante qu'effrayante OO

mais nous vraincrons ^^

bix à tous !!


	14. Quand on aime msn

Héhé, pour le chapitre 14, C'est moi qui m'occupe de répondre ^^ (Yaki-sempai a du travail ^^) Donc voila, pour une fois ce sera le point de vu de Lou xD

kigane shani : Tant que ça ? ça tombe bien on a mis du temps à l'écrire et pour être honnête, on voulait pas qu'ils "lemonent" dès la première rencontre mais bon, merci pour ta review ^^ (J'addoooooore ta fic vivement la suite)  
Raimu : XD l'erreur est humaine ^^ je sais pas quand arrivera la suite puisque c'est Yaki-sempaï qui s'en occupe ^^ marchi en tout cas =p  
Sasuga : je vais pas répéter ce que j'ai mis avant ^^ merci pour le magnifique et l'enthousiasme qui se fait ressentir ;p  
swordetios : merci beaucoup ^^ en fait, il le saura vraiment dans les derniers chapitres, en attendant il va devoir prendre son mal en patience (cruelles auteurs que nous sommes)  
marions : euh que dire, je vais avoir l'impression de me répéter encore =S enfin, on a mis quelque jour à l'écrire quand même, puisqu'on se voyait que par msn et que s'était tout de suite compliqué à cause de nos horaires de cours différents ^^ il faut croire qu'on s'en est bien sorti ^^  
cainael : Ouaaiiiiis ça pourrait etre marrant de voir les tronches des gens XD je pense que nos têtes doivent être pas mal aussi quand on réfléchi pour écrire ^^ et il en faut du courage à Yaki-sempai pour pouvoir faire les prochains chapitres, ses devoirs, suivre les cours etc etc etc .. j'ai plus de temps libre ^^  
yukimai-chan : besoin d'une bassine ? y'aura en effet pas mal d'autres lemons (4 ou 5 je crois), mais on s'est moins attardés dessus, je crois qu'il y en a un dans le chapitre 15 ou 16 (enfin il me semble ^^)  
XmeloDIE : merciii T.T c'est trop d'honneur ^^ enfin bon, la suite devrait bientot tomber je suppose.  
Anestancia : pas grave ^^ l'important c'est que ça vous plaise ^^  
catsumi : Marchi beaucoup ^^  
Xx Katsunarusasu xX : Ouuiiiii ^^ j'aimeuu ton blog ^^ tes cosplay aussi, et je le dis aussi vivement la suite ^^  
Crazyitachi : Ben on a pas laisser tombé, mais clos l'histoire ^^ j'avoue que ce fut dur mais .. ç_ç .. Si on avait continué, ça aurait mal tourné (enfin je pense) donc wala ^^ Arigato pour la review ^^

En tout cas, merci à tous les "fidèles" qui suivent la fics, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais on s'en fout, ça aide toujours), ça fait toujours des conseils à suivre, parce que même si on a fini l'histoire, on peut toujours modifier certaines choses *gnark* Et enfin pour plus de renseignements veuillez consultez le service des renseignement qui n'existe certainement pas ^^

bonne lecture, Tchou les gens ^^

chapitre 14-

La porte grinça alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'un pas conquérant.

Sasuke balaya la pièce du regard, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres, l'air d'excellente humeur malgré les hurlements intempestifs que le sennin d'Oto avait proféré à son encontre. En effet, Orochimaru avait été mis au courant de l'absence de son élève par son cher larb... bras droit. Sasuke en aurait sans doute bailler d'ennuis, mais il avait préféré s'éclipser au nez et à la barbe (inexistante) du sennin alors que celui-ci continuait de le réprimander sur sa conduite.

Le jeune homme avait finit par regagner sa chambre, faisait fit d'une certaine douleur - lancinante- dans une partie postérieure de son corps qui lui rappelait l'investigateur de la-dite douleur. L'ordinateur encore et toujours allumé trônait dans la pièce, attendant patiemment son propriétaire qui s'installa devant.

Sasuke avisa l'heure et un sentiment de satisfaction naquit en lui : Shary n'allait pas tarder.

Comme pour compler encore plus ses attentes, l'autre se connecta pile à ce moment-là. Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, se demandant vaguement si les coïncidences existaient et si elles étaient toujours aussi fortuites... Il laissa là ses élucubrations et apostropha son désormais amant.

(14:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut

(14:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(14:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu es bien rentré?

(14:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Orochimaru n'était pas déjà là au moins ?

(14:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : le voyage était long, mais orochimaru n'était pas encore rentré

(14:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tant mieux.

(14:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : et toi ?

(14:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Deidei est arrivé ce matin TT

Sasuke tiqua mais n'en laissa rien paraître, il répondit, attendant patiemment la remarque que ferait Shary.

(14:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(14:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: la jalousie est un vilain défaut, tu sais

(14:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : vilain défaut ?

(14:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je plaisantais

(14:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : ha ha ha TT

(14:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(14:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(14:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : et comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien le village de la pluie ?

Bien décidé à changer de sujet, le jeune homme laissa libre court à sa curiosité, même s'il se doutait que son interlocuteur ne répondrait pas à sa question... Sasuke tapota nerveusement les touches de son clavier en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, marquant de ce fait sa contrariété. Ils n'avaient pas encore évoquer leur nuit qu'il commençait déjà à éprouver un manque, voir même de la frustration... Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur leur conversation, soupir qui finit en souffle amusé lorsqu'il s'apperçut qu'il avait tapé juste, Shary avait contourné sa question...

(14:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...?

(14:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: au fait, Sasuke-kun...

(14:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne saurais pas où est allé voyager mon caleçon?

(14:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vois-tu, l'autre jour, je me suis aperçu d'un fait étrange... il restait le tien mais pas le mien ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait ce que Shary lui avait envoyé. Décidément, l'autre se foutait ouvertement de lui... Sasuke renifla avec mépris, avant de penser à suivre son jeu. Juste pour voir. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se détournèrent de l'ordinateur pour fuir jusqu'à une pile de linge jeté à la va-vite dans un coin de la chambre. Le jeune homme le détailla très sommairement avant de remarquer un bout de tissu qui, de toute évidence, ne lui appartenait pas. Il soupira et répondit :

(14:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : il est certainement quelque part dans ma chambre alors

(14:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'espère que tu l'as trouvé confortable.

(14:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ;p

(14:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention

(14:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'en suis confus...

(14:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : hum ..

14:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: passons, ton entrainement c'est bien passé ?

(14:47) Sasuke- The Avenber : mon entrainement ? comme d'habitude, malgré le fait qu'Orochimaru sache que je suis sortit ...

(14:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hmph... il l'a prit comment?

(14:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : mal, mais cet espèce de vieux débris ne doit pas diriger ma vie

(14:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en effet.

(14:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dis-moi, tu as eu le temps de chercher quelques informations sur la nature du sceau qu'il t'a mit ?

(14:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : je cherche dans ses archives dès qu'il part mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé ...

(14:51) Shary-Master Of : Orochimaru étant originaire de Konoha, il y aurait fort à parier que c'est là bas que tu trouveras une piste.

(14:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : selon toi, je devrais retourner à Konoha ?

Sasuke grinça des dents. Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous qu'il retourne là-bas ? Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant en plus ! Il s'y faisait chier la majeure partie du temps...

(14:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas forcément.

(14:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu peux envoyer quelqu'un .

(14:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : et qui veux-tu que j'envoie ?

(14:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Il me semble que tu peux invoquer des serpents, non?

(14:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : plus ou moins

(14:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Comment crois-tu qu'Orochimaru agisse ?

(14:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais les serpents ne feront pas les recherches pour moi

(14:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(14:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre...

(14:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: passons...

(14:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça me coûterais de faire ça mais je pourrais ...

(14:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(14:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : demander à Naruto et à Sakura

(14:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ton ami t'aidera sûrement, surtout s'il sait

pourquoi.

(14:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: d'ailleurs, en parlant du sceau... tu as revu Kabuto aussi?

(14:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : hum ..

(14:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(14:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et il t'as réitéré sa proposition?

(14:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(14:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: heureusement pour lui.

Flatté par la franchise de son homologue et puisqu'il était dans l'un de ses rares bons jours, Sasuke pensa qu'il devait lui rendre la pareille et être un minimum aimable, aussi, il joua la carte de la sincérité, en étant malgré tout un peu mal à l'aise.

(14:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi aurais-je accepté maintenant de toute façon.

(15:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : ... ?

(15:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...

(15:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'ai d'autres solutions pour me sortir des griffes d'Orochimaru...

(15:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: comme ?

(15:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : je peux toujours m'en aller pendant que lui et Kabuto seront partit.

(15:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: néanmoins, il faudra éliminer Orochimaru à un moment ou à un autre.

(15:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais

(15:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun...

(15:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ?

(15:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu es libre après demain?

(15:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais

(15:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(15:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: parce qu'à ce moment-là, je ne serais pas loin d'Oto no Kuni...

(15:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et il me semble qu'Orochimaru aussi

(15:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(15:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : Face-d'écaille voyage beaucoup en ce moment

(15:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas me voir ?

(15:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : si !

(15:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne suis pas convaincu...

(15:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : je te jure que si ! je suis même pressé de te revoir

(15:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: moi aussi.

(15:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne risques pas d'avoir de problèmes?

(15:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(15:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ok

(15:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(15:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke...

(15:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Tu sais, à propos de l'autre nuit.... je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin...

Un léger toussotement secoua le plus jeune qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en déglutissant péniblement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Shary fasse ça ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux, prit d'un tic qui faisaient se soulever et se rabaisser ses sourcils dans un mouvement convulsif. Comme pour le torturer un peu plus, des souvenirs plus qu'agréables prirent place dans son esprit alors qu'une chaleur connue commençait à lui échauffer les joues pour se propager dans tout son corps.

Sasuke souffla de mécontentement, parfois Shary lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs... Combien de fois allait-il devoir lui répéter ? Rangeant sa mauvaise humeur qui pointait le bout de son énorme nez au placard (et aussi parce qu'il avait tout intérêt à être conciliant s'il voulait qu'il y ait une suite), le jeune homme finit par répondre un peu moins durement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

(15:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(15:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : Si j'avais voulu t'arrêter je te l'aurais dit

(15:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(15:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: va savoir...

(15:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela fait tout de même peu de temps qu'on se connait..Je ne voulais pas que tout se passe si vite...

(15:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin... "vouloir" est un grand mot ...

Pour le coup, Sasuke maudit les gens trop attentionnés qui avaient le don de lui taper sur le système. Il grimaça un peu, tapotant de nouveau distraitement sur le clavier, cherchant sa réponse par la même occasion.

En fait, c'était vraiment dur d'être agréable, songea-t-il en reportant son attention à l'écran. Il avait sans doute meilleur temps de se mettre en accord avec l'opinion de l'autre... car malgré tout, il restait relativement curieux... il se demandait un peu ce que son aîné pensait de lui.

C'est donc avec réticence qu'il écrivit à son aîné, espérant que son interlocuteur remarque ses efforts et en fasse autant.

(15:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : sur ce point-là je ne peux pas te contredire, mais j'ai apprécié ...

(15:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et je ne peux pas nier que moi aussi...

(15:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et ...

(15:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as préféré faire l'amour avec un homme ou avec une femme ?

(15:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(15:14) Sasuke- The Avenger :pour être franc

(15:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'ai préféré avec toi

(15:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(15:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai aimé te faire l'amour...

La main sur laquelle Sasuke avait posé son menton flancha. Le jeune homme se cognit donc gracieusement la tête contre le bureau, il se remit en place en pestant avant d'envoyer un regard polaire à l'ordinateur. Enfin... Au moins, il avait sa réponse... Un sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres en remarquant la réponse de son amant : apparement, il semblerait que la dépendance de se fasse pas uniquement de son côté...

(15:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ose espérer que Kabuto ne sera jamais ton prochain

(15:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: TT

(15:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : jamais .

(15:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en fait...

(15:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non rien.

(15:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu peux me dire tu sais

Sasuke s'était sentit obligé de rajouter cette phrase.

(15:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(15:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non.

(15:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu verras tout seul.

(15:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : très bien

(15:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Il y a néanmoins une question que j'aimerais te reposer...

(15:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : et qu'est ce que tu vas faire près d'Oto ?

(15:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(15:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: devine...

(15:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : une mission ?

(15:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : une recherche d'objet rare ?

(15:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : de la famille à aller voir ?

(15:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn... je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne me restait qu'un membre de ma famille...

(15:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un objet rare peut être...

(15:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même si "objet" ne convient pas parfaitement...

(15:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(15:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(15:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: médites ?

(15:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: quoique non...

(15:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: parce que ce n'est pas un objet

(15:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est aussi simple que ça

(15:25) Sasuke- The Avenger: d'accord

(15:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : et tu seras avec ton coéquipier ?

(15:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas vraiment

(15:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il ne sera pas avec nous.

Shary semblait être un peu moins réticent à lui donner des réponses et le jeune homme en éprouva presque un soulagement.

(15:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en parlant de coéquipier, mon voisin de chambre s'est mis à chanter...

(15:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : deidei ?

(15:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(15:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(15:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et faux en plus...

(15:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin bon...

(15:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je survivrai

(15:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et mon coéquipier qui arrive demain.

(15:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : demain ?

(15:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(15:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il n'y a plus de chambre.

(15:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Je vais devoir partager la mienne

(15:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : ??

(15:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment ca ??

(15:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : il n'y a toujours qu'un seul lit ?

(15:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour l'instant, il n'y a que notre lit, oui.

Sasuke tapa du poing sur la table.

Il fulminait.

Ce genre de situation ne lui plaisait guère, outre le fait que son amant lui fasse remarquer sa propre jalousie, la simple pensée qu'un autre corps puisse être proche du sien lui donnait envie de vomir et de tailler en pièce l'imprudent qui aurait osé...

Néanmoins, il résidait aussi un autre sentiment : le "notre" avait aiguisé sa curiosité, tout en le rassurant sur leur relation qui restait relativement bancale.

(15:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : notre lit ?

(15:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(15:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il y a quelque chose qui te gènes dans cette appelation?

(15:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : pas vraiment mais ...

(15:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais?

(15:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est bizarre ..

(15:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: chacun son point de vue.

(15:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu préférerais voir quelqu'un d'autre que toi dedans ?

(15:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : avec toi ?

(15:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui

Piqué au vif et sachant pertinemment que Shary disait cela uniquement dans le but de lui faire cracher le morceau, Sasuke répondit en tentant de rester le plus indifférent possible malgré l'envie flagrante de frapper l'ordinateur contre le mur et de s'acharner après.

Le jeune homme renifla et fit la moue, tout avait l'air de glisser sur son interlocuteur et il était temps que cela change.

(15:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : fais ce que tu veux ...

(15:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ne prends pas la mouche comme ça. je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre qui que ce soit d'autre dans mon lit

(15:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais ...

(15:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : merci

(15:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de rien c'était gratuit

(15:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : humph .

(15:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pendant que j'y pense, si Kabuto venait à disparaître mystérieusement, tu penses qu'il manquerait à quelqu'un ?

(15:40) Sasuke- The Avenger: je ne sais pas ... c'est un bon ninja guérisseur malgré tout après des blessures au combat c'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à disposition pour te soigner

(15:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce sera pour plus tard alors

(15:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : commment ca ?

(15:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non rien.

Un sourire amusé se faufila sur les lèvres du cadet des Uchiwa qui posa son menton sur sa main.

Enfin son amant répondait selon ses attentes.

Sasuke décida de changer de sujet, histoire de faire diversion et aussi de mettre un peu plus à l'aise son interlocuteur : il se doutait que s'il continuait sur ce sujet, Shary finirait par se refermer, peu enclin à délivrer ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait...

(15:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : l'autre têtard chante toujours ?

(15:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et comment TT

(15:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: C'est de pire en pire

(15:43) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je suis certain que c'est à cause de mecs comme lui qu'il pleut toujours dans ce village

(15:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : vraiment ?

(15:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : et quel genre de relation tu as eu avec lui ?

(15:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(15:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: nous étions ensembles

(15:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : si c'est pas trop indiscret...

(15:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas grave...

(15:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : vous étiez juste ensemble ?

(15:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il me rappelait quelqu'un. Enfin... de loin...LOL à la base, c'est à cause de moi qu'il travaille ici. On s'est détesté et puis un jour on a dû travaillé ensemble... de fil en aiguille on est devenu un couple. mais j'ai rompu.

(15:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : il était si mauvais que ca ?

(15:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mauvais ? dans quel sens ?

Sasuke avala sa salive de travers.

Sa pensée l'avait devancé...

Il rattrappa le coup comme il put, même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir s'il était un "meilleur coup" que l'autre idiot...

(15:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : hum comme petit ami

(15:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

(15:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah, dans ce sens là

(15:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: LOL

(15:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non.

(15:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : et pourquoi avez vous rompu ?

(15:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je tenais à lui mais je n'étais pas amoureux de lui.

(15:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour simplifier.

(15:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : d'accord

(15:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et toi, pourquoi ça n'a jamais tenu avec tes précédentes petites amies?

(15:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : disons qu'elles me harcelaient encore plus qu'avant

(15:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne supportais pas vraiment ça...

(15:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un peu trop hystériques, je présume

(15:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : entre autres...

(15:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: au fait, l'aubergiste m'a donné une web cam

(15:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: deidei a faillit la manger mais bon...

(15:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : cool

(15:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : je vais pouvoir te revoir alors

(15:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends 2 secondes, je la met

(15:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Shary-master Of the Tearless Heart vous invite à démarrer la web cam

Le plus jeune se mordilla la lèvre, acceptant aussitôt que l'invitation avait été émise, preuve de son enthousiasme.

Il vit alors apparaître son amant, masqué évidement, dans une pièce assez sombre, les cheveux retenus de nouveau dans une queue haute serrée d'où ne dépassaient que deux mèches très fines qui tombaient devant les yeux du jeune homme.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres charnues de l'aîné, qui regarda soudainement vers la droite.

Sasuke remarqua qu'un mince filet de lumière venait d'apparaître et conclua qu'une personne venait d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Shary, dont l'attention était revenu à leurs conversations.

(15:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu mets la tienne ou elle est déjà dans l'estomac d'un serpent?

(15:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : je peux la mettre si tu veux

(15:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn. à ton avis ?

(15:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sinon je ne t'aurais rien demandé.

(15:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : très bien

(15:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je veux te voir ;p

(16:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : "Sasuke- The Avenger" vous invite à démarrer la web cam.

C'est avec une certaine surprise que le jeune homme remarqua un sourire franc étirer ses lèvres, il tenta de le réprimer sans succès et finit par se résigner.

(16:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Orochimaru a prévu de t'apprendre d'autres techniques ces temps-ci?

(16:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : non pas pour le moment il est trop occupé

Shary mit sa main sur son menton visiblement en train de réfléchir.

Sasuke laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la partie visible du visage lisse et vierge de tout défaut, se remémorant sa texture.

(16:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: trop occupé pour s'occuper de toi ?

(16:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : il n'est pas censé s'occuper de moi mais m'entrainer

Le plus jeune avait hausser un sourcil tandis que l'aîné avait désormais un sourire entendu.

(16:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est ainsi que je le voyais

(16:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu croyais que je l'avais pris comment?

Une moue taquine passa sur la visage de Sasuke qui pinça un peu des lèvres, jeta un regard équivoque à la caméra.

(16:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne sais pas j'ai juste pensé que tu avait pensé à autre chose

(16:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(16:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'Orochimaru

(16:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : je pense aussi.

Shary se pencha pour ramener vers lui un fil blanc que Sasuke définit comme étant un casque de holk-man.

Il vit son aîné l'installer, plaçant les oreillettes dans ses oreilles avec une mine soulagée, alors que le plus jeune restait perplexe.

(16:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

(16:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec ce casque ?

(16:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce casque est mon salut. Je fuis les fausses notes de mon voisin

(16:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : ok

(16:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : bonne chanceSasuke : regard angelique

Face à l'air désolé, voir même désespéré de son amant, Sasuke eut un mince sourire encourageant lui conférant un visage presque angélique.

Son interlocuteur eut un moment de suspens devant un si rare spectacle avant de taper :

(16:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ^^ hn.

(16:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: *ita regarde a nouveau vers la droite*

(16:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il s'est arrêté... j'ai un mauvais préssentiment

(16:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(16:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu verras...

(16:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : très bien ...

Une personne aux cheveux longs et blonds passa derrière Shary qui soupira, agacé sans doute.

Elle partit vers le fond de la pièce, attrapa les lourds rideaux pour les pousser un peu vers l'un des côtés, laissant ainsi passer un peu de lumière.

(16:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est qui elle ?

(16:14) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mon ex.

(16:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : ????

(16:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu as des ex femmes ?

Sasuke grimaça, plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer la blonde qui sautait joyeusement dans toute la pièce avant de s'arrêter juste derrière Shary, une moue curieuse sur le visage.

(16:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

(16:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un certain nombre.

(16:15) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: néanmoins... ce n'est pas une femme

(16:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois devant l'information, songeant que l'autre valait vraiment son pesant d'or...

Franchement, il n'avait rien à envier à une fille... mis à part la poitrine, évidement...

Sasuke remarqua tout de même que le blond avait de jolis yeux... maquillés apparement...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, désolé... il avait presque pitié de Shary...

franchement pour avoir eut une relation avec "ça", son amant devait vraiment avoir faim...

Lui qui craignait d'avoir un rival particulièrement ... hum... séduisant... en fait, il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Il était clair que Sasuke était bien mieux que cette immondice.

Deidara s'approcha de Shary, en profitant pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier qui lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

Malgré tout, le blond passa une main affecteuse sur l'épaule du brun aux cheveux longs avant de finir par l'entourer de ses bras.

Sasuke se sentit frustré à la limite du supportable, son visage eut une expression figée qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de garder.

(16:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : ano ...

(16:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à discuter, Shary se défit de l'emprise du blond sans lâcher l'écran du regard.

Deidara eut une moue boudeuse qui finit par devenir malicieuse alors qu'il fixait lui aussi l'ordinateur, appréciant sans doute la mine contrariée du cadet des Uchiwa

Le blond parla, ce à quoi le plus âgé répondit par un mouvement de tête négatif, apparement désespéré.

(16:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai envie de te voir.

(16:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : moi aussi

Sasuke sourit, appréciant à sa juste valeur la face blasé de Deidara qui finit par se retourner, et surtout, le sourire en coin qui était apparut sur les lèvres de son amant alors qu'il prenait connaissance des les derniers mots sur l'écran.

(16:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : et si ce n'est pas une femme, que c'est un homme et que c'est ton ex, c'est donc "deidei"

(16:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: lui même TT

Le Deidei en question se pencha sur Shary, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, et devant le regard surpris du cadet des Uchiwa, il murmura quelque chose, frôlant la peau délicate de l'oreille.

Sasuke souffla, une colère sourde résonnant en lui.

Cet espèce de con se foutait royalement de sa gueule en plus !

Shary avait peut être un minimum d'importance pour lui, il fallait l'avouer, mais de là à ce que le blond joue avec de cette façon...

Comme s'il avait une seule chance avec SON amant.

Sasuke était bien mieux que lui !

Et pourquoi son aîné ne réagissait pas?

Le cadet jeta un regard haineux à la cam, comme pour la carboniser des yeux.

Deidara, de son côté, continuait son petit jeu, susurrant des choses que Sasuke ne pouvait savoir, et cela l'énervait.

Il fut même sidérer de remarquer que le brun aux cheveux longs semblait rougir, ce dernier posa sa main sur la tête de Deidara et l'écarta avec agacement.

Sasuke garda les sourcils froncés, quelque peu soulagé que Shary ait repoussé le blond.

Le cadet des Uchiwa se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Et merde, pensa-t-il, cet abruti a réussit à m'énerver.

D'un autre côté, Shary et lui n'était pas vraiment ensemble non plus.

Mais le jeune homme avait sa chasse gardée.

Et quoiqu'il puisse en dire, Shary lui plaisait ... un peu.

Le blond avait donc tout intérêt à se barrer.

Sinon il allait être méchant.

Très méchant.

Sasuke sortit de ses plans machiavéliques, comprenant un blond et des instruments de torture en tout genre, pour se focaliser sur la scène qui se déroule sur son écran :

Shary venait de repousser de nouveau Deidara et était apparement en train de l'envoyer bouler.

Ecarteler le blond était sans doute la meilleure idée que Sasuke n'ait jamais eut.

enfin, selon son avis personnel...

(16:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : un problème ?

(16:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce qu'il dit...

Deidara profita de l'attention que Shary portait à la conversation pour se rapprocher de nouveau de lui, avec l'air de celui qui a un mauvais plan en tête.

(16:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ...

Sans crier gare, le blond colla un baiser sur la joue du brun aux cheveux et profita de sa surprise pour lui prendre le clavier sans fil.

Il s'écarta rapidement de l'aîné qui bondit sur lui, l'évitant avec facilité, le visage rayonnant de sa victoire.

Deidara se mit à courir dans la chambre, poursuivit par un brun furieux dont les cheveux battaient la cadence de sa course.

Le blond tapa sur le clavier, sachant sans doute que Shary allait bientôt récupérer son bien.

(16:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: yo !

(16:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : ???

(16:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: t'sais que t'es plutôt mignon.

(16:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce que tu fais, toi ?!

Le jeune homme commençait à s'énerver sur son clavier alors qu'une rougeur apparaissait sur ses pommettes, sans doute dûe à l'audace de l'hystérique.

Finalement, il respira un bon coup, se recomposa un visage neutre et répondit :

(16:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : merci mais toi en revanche c'est pas ton meilleur atout ...

Deidara réussit à aller jusqu'à l'écran et lut rapidement ce que le jeune homme venait de lui envoyer tandis que Shary se rapprochait de lui avec l'intention de reprendre le clavier.

Le blond ne fit même pas attention à l'aura menaçante qui grandissait dans son dos.

(16:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: t'es dur

(16:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en attendant j'suis quand mm sorti ac ton chéri

(16:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : vas t'en ...

(16:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : dégage ou tu vas crever

(16:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

Shary se mit à parler avec le blond qui lui tira la langue, évitant de nouveau la poigne de fer de l'aîné.

Ce dernier ne mettant de toute évidence pas du sien pour récupérer l'appareil, au grand dam du cadet des Uchiwa.

(16:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hu ! meme pas vrai

Sasuke jeta un regard meurtrier à la cam.

Deidara sembla le capter et se mit à pouffer avant de reprendre :

(16:32) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu l'aimes ?

Shary se retourna à ce moment vers l'écran et ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis l'ouvra de nouveau, abasourdis devant le côté sans-gène du blond d'Iwa.

Du côté de Sasuke, ce n'était guère mieux, le jeune homme se sentait bizarrement découvert.

Il appréciait Shary mais tout de même !

c'était quoi ces questions à la mord-moi-le-noeud ?

(16:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : de quoi ?

(16:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : en quoi ca te regardes ?!

(16:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on s'entends encore bien les 2 malgré nos différents, hu :p

Fier de sa répartie, Deidara sentit plus qu'il ne vit le poing droit du brun aux cheveux longs s'écraser avec force sur sa joue.

Le blond valdingua dans la pièce, laissant le clavier aux pieds de Shary qui se baissa pour le ramasser.

L'aîné se réinstalla ensuite devant l'ordinateur, le visage impassible comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, sous le regard surpris du cadet des Uchiwa.

Pourtant, son expression se figea quand il vit ce que le blond avait écrit.

(16:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: désolé pour ça TT

(16:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : eu shary ...

(16:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(16:36) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: laisse deidei de côté. Il ne sait dire que des imbécilités plus grosses que lui

(16:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est rien

(16:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: menteur.

(16:37) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vas jusqu'au fond de ta pensée

Contre toute attente, Sasuke vit réapparaître le blond derrière Shary, aborrant un air suffisant.

(16:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne pensais rien ...

(16:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : rien du tout

Face à lui, Shary ne sembla pas du tout convaincut, un bras se mit en travers de son torse.

Shary se tourna avec une lenteur effrayante vers l'opportun qui sourit simplement.

L'aîné le poussa un peu, fatigué de lui sans doute et jeta un regard exprimant son ras-le-bol à la cam.

Sasuke eut un sourire crispé, il se fit craquer les articulations avant d'écrire :

(16:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'il degage ........

(16:39) Shary-Master Of : à qui le dis tu TT

Sasuke ferma les yeux de dépis, il se les frotta rapidement en soupirant.

Cette situation commençait à lui taper sur le système.

Il voulait juste discuter avec son amant, pas le voir se faire papouiller par une fausse blonde sans poitrine qui fesait vraiment tâche.

Et sans son avis en plus.

Deidara avança alors la main vers le clavier, regardant Shary qui le laissa faire, avec une certaine méfiance.

Devant cet accord silencieux, le blond se décida à écrire au cadet...

(16:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(16:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: jaloux ??

Avant de se manger une droite...

Sasuke se sentit humilié, si bien qu'une teinte cramoisie se propagea sur son visage.

(16:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

Shary regarda l'écran, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le plus jeune en déduisit simplement que l'aîné avait - encore - remarquer sa rougeur.

Il vit Deidara se masser la mâchoire en remuant des lèvres.

(16:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce qu'il te dit ?

(16:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: des choses trop vraies à mon goût

(16:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est à dire ?

(16:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'expliquerais

(16:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : quand ?

Le blond se remit à sauter partout en criant, faisant soupirer l'aîné qui se passa la main dans les cheveux.

(16:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : il m'énerve ...

Dire que Sasuke était dans un état de rage intense aurait été un euphémisme.

Deidara venait de confortablement s'installer sur les genoux du brun aux cheveux longs, remplaçant la main de ce dernier dans ses cheveux par la sienne.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la cam pour envoyer un "bisou volant" digne d'une publicité.

Le cadet des Uchiwa secoua la tête et quitta sa chaise pour aller se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre non-visible pour les autres.

Le jeune homme respira longuement, tentant vainement de se calmer.

Enfin, surtout de calmer l'envie qu'il avait de mettre son poing dans l'ordinateur, puis de partir à la recherche de son blond horripilant pour le scalper en bonne et dûe forme.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il finit par se rapprocher de l'appareil, observant ce qu'il se passait sans être vu.

Shary avait visiblement atteint sa limite de tolérance, si bien qu'il fit tomber Deidara de ses genoux, ce dernier se cognant la tête contre le meuble au passage.

(16:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(16:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends, je le balance dehors et je suis à tout à toi

Le brun aux cheveux longs empoigna le blond par le col avec un drôle de regard avant de disparaitre de l'écran.

Sasuke resta debout à côté, restant hors de vue tout en observant l'évolution des choses.

Son amant se réinstalla devant l'ordinateur, il posa sa main sur son menton.

(16:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasu-chan?

Sasuke tapa du pied, toujours aussi énervé.

Il renifla à maintes reprises, agacé de son propre comportement.

Shary soupira avant d'écrire.

(16:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'ai déjà dis que c'était fini depuis longtemps avec lui.

(16:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Il agit comme cela pour te faire sortir de tes gonds

(16:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et vu que tu y réagis, il s'y donne à joie

Finalement, le jeune homme revint à sa place, un sourcil haussé sur son visage lisse.

En réponse à son arrivée, le plus âgé croisa simplement les bras, attendant sans doute une explication.

(16:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : il a réussit à faire ce qu'il voulait de moi apparement

Un mince sourire, malgré tout sincère, prit place sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

(16:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est un gamin

(16:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il a des caprices et tu as le malheur de lui plaire

(16:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : moi aussi je suis un gamin...

(16:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: sans doute, mais lui est plus âgé que toi et puis... c'est différent

Sasuke se sentit rougir sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer.

Il avala sa salive de travers avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran face à lui, remarquant alors que le sourire de son amant venait de s'effacer pour laisser voir une mine mi-déconfite, mi-contrariée.

(16:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est de savoir que tu lui plais qui te fais rougir?

(16:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(16:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tant mieux.

(16:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à moins que ce ne soit le fait que je ne vous situe pas au même plan ?

(16:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : non plus c'est rien, c'est pas important

(16:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: si tu le dis

Les lèvres du brun aux cheveux s'étirèrent de nouveau, mais plus franchement.

(16:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'aime te voir rougir.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, chassant avec force le sourire niais et le rouge ,plus prononcé encore si cela était possible, qui menaçaient de poindre sur son visage.

Visage qu'il finit par frotter frénétiquement, comme pour en chasser la chaleur.

Shary, quant à lui, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

(16:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

(16:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien rien...

La réponse hâtive déçut Sasuke, qui afficha une mine clairement insatisfaite.

Le brun plus âgé recommença alors à se remordre la lèvre pensivement.

(16:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : enfin

(16:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je...

(16:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin ?

(16:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : je voulais changer de sujet

(16:57) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

(16:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et moi je voudrais t'embrasser...

Le cadet des Uchiwa déglutit.

Lui aussi en avait terriblement envie.

Ses joues reprirent une petite rougeur alors que des pensées de plus en plus explicites se frayaient un passage royal dans son cerveau malmené.

Son aîné regardait ailleurs, l'air de rien, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à l'ordinateur, un peu mal à l'aise.

(16:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je me disais aussi...

(16:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : quoi ?

(16:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'ai fait quelque chose ?

(17:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non non

Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard particulièrement équivoque à leur caméra respective, un sourire sur les lèvres.

(17:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke...

(17:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : m ?

Shary baissa la tête.

(17:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien d'important

Le brun aux cheveux longs se retourna violement vers la droite, avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

(17:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : ???

(17:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: le retour...

(17:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(17:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : je vais le ...

Sasuke vit avec un effarement mêlé de colère et de curiosité Deidara arrivé, fier de lui, accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux bleus.

(17:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(17:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : et elle c'est qui ?

(17:06) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn... ma collègue aux origamis

(17:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : hum ..

La jeune femme se contenta de rester derrière, son visage restant sans expression.

Le plus jeune des bruns vit son amant pouffer de rire tandis que la jeune femme lui parlait tout en maintenant son attitude stoïque.

Sasuke finit par se lever , au comble de l'énervement.

Lui qui avait finit par se calmer...

(17:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: elle dit que tu es particulièrement mignon.

(17:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : je reviens

(17:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ne tarde pas trop...

(17:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : remercies-la pour moi

(17:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : elle est pas mal elle aussi

(17:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en réponse, posant une main sur l'une de celles de Shary.

Les yeux de Sasuke suivaient la scène.

Le jeune homme avait finit par s'éloigner de nouveau de l'appareil, échappant au champs de la caméra.

Shary sembla parler à Deidara, ce dernier se mit à ricaner avant de quitter la pièce, réaction qui fut accueillit par un soupir visiblement content du brun aux cheveux longs.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ferma les yeux en souriant, visiblement amusée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sasuke revint, un air contrarié plaqué sur la figure, ses doigts se posèrent sur le clavier sans rien taper, ses yeux fixés sur le rectangle où il voyait son amant.

Ce dernier se détourna totalement de son hôte lorsqu'il remarqua que Sasuke était de retour.

L'utilisatrice d'origami continua de parler, Shary fit la moue mais ne répondit pas, il finit par s'étirer, manquant de peu d'assomer sa compagne à laquelle il fit des excuses avant de se concentrer sur la conversation msn.

(17:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: l'autre crétin est enfin parti.

(17:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il ne reviendra pas

(17:07) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'espère seulement qu'il n'en aura pas profité pour prendre ton addresse

(17:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est pas trop tôt.

(17:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne veux plus lui parler ..

(17:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: : très bien ..

(17:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il t'a autant ennuyé que cela?

(17:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : ses questions sont indiscrètes ...

(17:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il a au moins le mérite d'être direct

(17:09) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: même si c'est assez dérangeant

(17:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais

(17:11) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun

(17:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : quoi ?

(17:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: dis moi... tes disparitions répétées... ne seraient-elles pas le résultat d'une certaine... jalousie ?

Sasuke détourna les yeux, honteux.

Shary eut un sourire ironique.

La collègue de Shary, derrière, fit la moue.

Le jeune homme tapa à la va-vite :

(17:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne suis pas jaloux

(17:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: au moins autant que moi

Voyant le sourire - et éventuellement ses chances d'avoir des réponses - s'amincir, Sasuke répondit maladroitement :

(17:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : souris s'il te plait

C'est alors qu'une grimace bizarre fit son apparition sur le visage de Shary, comme s'il se retenait de rire aux éclats.

Vexé, Sasuke grinça des dents, il avait cru bien faire, après tout, l'autre lui avait bien avoué être jaloux...

(17:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne te moque pas

(17:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non non, je ne me moque pas

(17:17) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ma collègue m'a donné l'adresse d'un site et les remarques des gens me font rire tellement elles sont ridicules

(17:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : hum

Aux côtés de son amant, la jeune femme se tenait droite, fière d'elle.

(17:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi elle est la elle en fait ?

Shary se retourna alors vers elle et désigna d'un geste le clavier, l'invitant à s'exprimer.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux avant d'avancer une main vers ce dernier.

(17:19) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: disons que cet idiot refuse de prendre ses derniers médicaments.

Elle se redressa ensuite, droite comme un "i" et jeta un regard de reproche vers le brun aux cheveux longs qui le lui rendit.

Sasuke se pencha un peu plus vers l'écran, à la fois curieux et un peu inquiet.

(17:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est quoi le problème ?

(17:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: rien.

(17:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

La jeune femme fusilla du regard l'aîné, qui haussa les épaules.

(17:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu es toujours malade ?

D'un coup de hanche, l'utilisatrice d'Origami poussa le fauteuil où était assit Shary et écrivit rapidement :

(17:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: un peu qu'il est malade.

Sasuke regarda la cam, le visage blême, partagé entre plusieurs sentiments.

Le brun aux cheveux longs se plaça vers la jeune femme, lui parlant.

Tout dans la posture et dans les gestes de l'aîné indiquait que ses paroles devaient être acerbes et aggressives.

Shary se rassit, pianotant de nouveau sur le clavier que la jeune femme lui avait redonné.

(17:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sasu-chan?

(17:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : un peu quand même ...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de sortir une bouteille au contenu douteux des pans de sa veste immaculée.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant la mine désintéressée de son amant.

Il se sentait bizarrement mal.

(17:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : shary

(17:26) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce n'est rien. ne t'inquiètes pas

(17:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu ..

(17:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ?

(17:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne pars pas

Honteux, le cadet baissa la tête, il jeta un coup d'oeil par en dessous à la fenêtre de conversation : Shary semblait mal à l'aise, ses yeux fuyaient la caméra.

(17:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non

(17:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas comme ça.

(17:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasu-chan...

(17:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en fait, je

(17:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer un rayon de lumière.

Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois avant de se tourner vers la silouette qui se détachait de l'ombre.

Le second d'Orochimaru fit quelques pas dans la pièce, un sourire digne du plus grand hypocrite sur le visage.

(17:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non rien

(17:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : attends 30 secondes. je règle un truc.

"Encore à discuter avec ce type ?" débuta Kabuto en remontant ses lunettes.

Le jeune homme se leva de son siège, cachant de ce fait l'écran au nouveau venu.

Ce dernier finit par venir vers Sasuke, son expression changea radicalement en remarquant en premier lieu l'utilisatrice d'Origamis, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Shary était tendu, il poussa la jeune femme doucement, la faisant sortir du champs de vision des deux autres.

"voilà qui est fort intéressant..." commenta Kabuto, son index passant sur ses lèvres fines.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, laissant le jeune homme aux cheveux gris développer.

"et donc... c'est lui... joli morceau." acheva-t-il en sifflant, admirateur.

Le jeune homme croisa les bras, ennuyé.

" si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, casse-toi" grogna-t-il, désignant ensuite la porte de sa main.

"ce que tu peux être aggressif quand tu t'y mets..." annonça Kabuto, en se détournant et se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas trainant.

"au fait, Sasuke-kun, ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de ne jamais parler aux inconnus ?" demanda finalement Kabuto, mesquin, avant de disparaître, laissant un Sasuke hors de lui.

Il finit par aller verrouiller sa porte, la cognant plus fort que de raison, avant de revenir à sa place et de remarquer l'air contrarié de son amant.

(17:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: que t'as-t-il dit?

(17:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : il m'a dit de ne pas trop en dire aux inconnus

Shary restait tendu et le visage grave de Sasuke n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

(17:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah...

(17:39) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: seulement cela?

(17:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui pourquoi ?

(17:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour rien

(17:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu es seul cette fois ?

(17:41) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(17:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ma collègue est à la porte

(17:42) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends, je lui dis de partir.

(17:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: maintenant, c'est bon

(17:45) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ils sont lourds parfois

(17:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : nous pouvons enfin parler librement

(17:47) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: en effet.

Soulagé du déroulement des choses, le jeune homme laissa un minuscule sourire se faufiler sur ses lèvres.

Il se mit en tête de remettre leur nuit sur le tapis, dans le but de mettre l'autre un peu mal à l'aise.

(17:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : je crois que je ne t'ai pas remercié ...

(17:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: de ?

(17:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : pour l'autre nuit.

Sasuke jubilait.

Shary eut une drôle de tête, apparement surpris que le sujet soit abordé aussi explicitement.

(17:49) Shary-Master Of : pour quoi exactement?

(17:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : médites ?

Shary remit son casque sur ses oreilles en se mordant la lèvre.

Sasuke eut un sourire éclatant.

(17:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu ne devrais pas.

(17:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ? je suis heureux

Le visage du cadet redevint neutre, face à lui, Shary ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir.

(17:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: souris encore.

(17:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: on ressemble à deux idiots à agir ainsi

Il souffla amusé, songeant qu'il pouvait presque entendre son amant glousser à sa propre remarque.

Sasuke dû avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord...

(17:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : un peu ....

(17:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourtant je n'en ai même pas honte

Le regard de l'aîné se fit pénétrant, figeant Sasuke sur place.

Shary passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller de nouveau, Sasuke eut un sourire carnassier.

Ce dernier finit par avouer :

(17:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas à l'aise

(17:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ah oui?

(17:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: vivement après demain, ne?

(17:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais

(17:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends, je reviens, mon coéquipier vient d'arriver.

(17:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : très bien

Shary se lèva et disparut de l'écran.

Sasuke le vit ensuite réapparaitre avec un gros sac, parlant apparement avec quelqu'un qui était à la porte.

L'aîné hocha négativement la tête avant de venir devant l'ordinateur.

(17:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: voilà.

(17:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : bien

Le cadet des Uchiwa étouffa difficilement un baillement et chassa une larme qui avait perlé de son oeil droit.

(18:00) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: fatigué?

(18:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne me suis pas vraiment reposé ...

(18:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je vois.

(18:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et peut-on savoir pourquoi?

(18:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : je m'entraine pas mal en ce moment...

Un sourire tendre prit place sur le visage de Shary, qui entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

(18:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bien, dans ce cas, nous allons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui

(18:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aime te voir sourire

(18:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : bon on se revoit plus tard

(18:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bien sûr

(18:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: reposes toi un peu

(18:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : à plus tard

(18:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui.

Shary est messages que vous lui envoyez lui seront remis à sa prochaine connexion.

Sasuke sourit en voyant son amant se déconnecter aussitôt, alors comme ça, l'autre était resté rien que pour lui?

L'écran devint rapidement noir, le jeune homme s'étira avant de quitter sa chaise, quelque part soulagé de pouvoir dégourdir ses jambes.

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le lit, quittant ses vêtements au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Sasuke savoura la fraicheur des draps sur sa peau nue, serra son oreiller contre lui et finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

fin chapitre 14

J'espère que cela vous aura plus malgré le retard... et aussi malgré le fait qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose de spécial dans ce chapitre...

le chapitre 15 mettra sans doute moins de temps à arriver ...

gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine :p


	15. le supplice du dango fou !

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimers : persos pas à nous, comme d'habitude, mais on survit comme on peut.

Les persos sont OOC, et plus le temps passe, plus ça devient du fluff, vous êtes prévenus, si vous vous attendiez à des viols sanguignolants, ce n'est pas la peine de rester plus longtemps, désolées...

De plus, cette façon est un Uchiwacest, donc, présence de yaoi incestueux, si ça gène, bye bye ^^

Pairing : évidemment un Ita/Sasu, un Kabu/Sasu non réciproque, un Dei/Ita qui a déjà été consommé et qui n'est pas près de reprendre, et deux autres couples XD

RAR :

toujours désolées du retard, mais vu qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, on voulait au moins en mettre deux d'un coup ... le chapitre 17 ne devrait pas tarder non plus. ;p

Lectrice n°19 : merci pour tout et à toi aussi (en retard, désolées), les conversations en face à face vont se multiplier, mais ce cher Itachi les éviter un peu pour ne pas se faire découvrir tout de suite... autant dire que ça va marcher jusqu'à un certain point, qui n'est pas encore pour tout de suite XD

Cainael : On t'a encore frustrée ? XD Pour l'instant, il ne va pas se passer grand chose ... ça va se faire lentement hé hé hé... si on offrait tout, on ne serait plus des sadiques de renommée internationale XD Il va bien y avoir quelques altercations Ita/Kabu, c'est tout ce que nous sommes autorisé à dire ;p

Sasuga : et encore, tu n'as pas fini ! il risque d'y avoir pas mal de soucis avec MSN justement ... ralala, tout ces gens qui s'invitent dans les conversations ;p. En tout cas, merci de ton assiduité :3

Marions : merci très fort, toi ^^ j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ^^

Catsumi : hé hé hé, à vrai dire y'avait des moments où on a galéré, à se demander ce qu'ils allaient se dire lol, finalement, si cela te convient, on en est vraiment contente ^^

Raimu : A MAINTENANT MAUAhahahahah ... désolée, je m'emporte ^^" maintenant que j'ai un peu le temps, je pense que le rythme pour poster sera plus rapide ^^ (enfin j'espère) parce que certain chapitre mettre des choses en place très lentement, alors je préfère en poster plusieurs à la fois ... enfin bref, merci pour la review ^^

Fandesasu : ^^ et nous, on espère que la suite te satisfera :p c'est assez difficile quand une fic est presqu'écrite et que les lectrices nous donne de nouvelles idées... LOL

Necroverdose : WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! j'ai pas pu reviewer ta fic, j'ai pas eu internet pendant trop longtemps mais j'avoue que je me suis enfilé chapitre après chapitre ! j'adore !!! sincèrement ! je trouvais ça triste qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de fic ita/sasu qui vaillent le coup, mais j'avoue que le niveau remonte progressivement :p en tout cas, je suis vraiment fière que notre fic te plaise ! Pour la réaction de Sasuke, c'est dans assez longtemps, mais j'espère pourvoir poster assez vite pour y arriver XD il faut dire que c'est dans ces chapitres-là qu'il se passe le plus de choses, enfin voilà quoi ^^

bravo à toi et j'espère que cette fic continuera d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^

Kaatsu-ne : hey hey ! ne t'en fais pas, nous mènerons cette fic jusqu'à la fin ! merci pour ta review, on espère que la suite te plaira :)

mymy-l : hin hin ! Ah ça, mystère et boule de fromage ! A vrai dire, ce cher Sasuke va se découvrir un cerveau d'ici là XD ! enfin, je te laisse le découvrir ^^ merci pour la review

Kaleiya : oh oh ! encore une fan d'Uchiwacest, bonsoir XDDD t'en fais pas, ce cher Deidara ne va pas être là juste pour se prendre la tête avec Sasuke, loin de là ^^. Pour Sasuke, que veux-tu, Itachi est un génie et on ne lui résiste pas ;3

Merci à toutes/tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ^^

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ^^

Chapitre 15-

Ses doigts blancs attrapèrent le premier élastique venu avant de se diriger paresseusement dans les longues mèches brunes, passant sur le ruban qui nouait les deux extrémités de son masque.

Itachi passa devant un miroir sans le voir, se fichant éperdumment de son apparence, tant que celle-ci ne trahissait pas sa véritable identité.

Il poussa la lourde porte en bois avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Kisame était encore en train de finir son rapport à Pein, ce qui laissait à l'aîné des Uchiwa un peu de tranquilité.

Le jeune homme alluma son ordinateur, espérant que la présence de son cadet dissiperait son humeur morose.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers son amant de frère dans un sens qu'il aurait souhaité éviter, il soupira.

Et dire qu'à la base, son plan était net et sans bavure.

Mourir de la main de Sasuke aurait dû être sa seule et unique préoccupation...

Mais le hasard en avait voulu autrement.

Itachi secoua la tête, bien qu'il était habitué à se prendre la tête pour un oui ou pour un non et à mettre en place des plans aussi complexes qu'efficaces, il ne s'était pas attendu à faire un tel revirement de situation...

Il avait craint que Sasuke ne le reconnaisse au village de la Pluie, malgré son sort d'illusion et son masque (parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent)... heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

Sans doute l'option " Itachi est amoureux de moi" était à des année-lumières de l'esprit du plus jeune... enfin, peut être pas tant que cela si l'on prends en compte le fait que le jeune homme avait appelé son aîné, et par son véritable prénom de surcroît, pendant l'amour...

Le brun aux cheveux longs avala difficilement sa salive.

Il en avait parfois marre d'être un génie...

Son attention se reporta sur l'écran en face de lui et il s'aperçut qu'en plus d'être déjà connecté, Sasuke lui avait déjà parlé...

(23:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : Salut

(23:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: salut (désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs...)

(23:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: reposé ?

(23:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui je n'ai pas entrainement

(23:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn. pourquoi?

(23:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'étais trop fatigué pour travailler

(23:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : Sasuke- The Avenger vous invite à démarrer la web cam.

(23:50) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: shary a accepté de démarrer la webcam.

(23:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: shary vous invite à démarrer la webcam.

(23:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : Sasuke a accepté de démarrer la webcam.

(23:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup dormi ses derniers temps ..

(23:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

Itachi pencha un peu la tête en avisant la mine mal-réveillée de Sasuke, dont les cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres fines de l'aîné, à l'évocation plus ou moins subtile de son jeune amant.

(23:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: comment ça se fait?

(23:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est quoi ce sourire ?

(23:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu regardes tes films sur internet?

(23:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je croyais que tu aimais mon sourire...

(23:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non

Le brun aux cheveux longs haussa un sourcil, son sourire moqueur disparut.

(23:53) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(23:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : si j'aime tes sourires

(23:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'était pour les films que je marquais ça ..

Le cadet des Uchiwa baissa la tête, avant de passer une main lasse sur son front, ses yeux noirs un peu bouffies semblaient avoir de la peine à suivre la conversation.

(23:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn?

(23:54) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

(23:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: attends, je reviens, je vais me chercher à manger

(23:55) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: j'ai faim TT

(23:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : des dangos ??

Itachi se leva prestemment, allant chercher un sachet apparement bien rempli.

Sasuke semblait étrange et passablement distant...

L'aîné ricana intérieurement, bien décidé à mettre en place un "dango no justu" particulièrement efficace pour dégeler son amant.

(23:56) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: des dangos oui.

(23:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu sais .. il parait qu'Akatsuki sera présent à Oto pendant les 2 semaines prochaines

Un air grave prit possession du visage d'Itachi alors qu'il lisait la fin de la réponse de Sasuke.

(23:58) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(23:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : mon frère y sera sûrement.

(23:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu comptes le voir ?

(23:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne veux pas

(23:59) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pourquoi?

Le coeur d'Itachi se serra à l'en étouffer alors que Sasuke baissait la tête, ses longues mèches sombres cachant ses yeux.

(00:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne veux pas

(00:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mais encore?

(00:01) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke-kun...

(00:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu le détestes à quel point?

(00:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne sais pas

Itachi resta impassible, détaillant le visage de Sasuke, que celui-ci avait relevé.

L'une des jambes du jeune homme aux cheveux longs tremblait, seule marque de sa nervosité.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, sentant sans doute que Sasuke ne se laisserait peut être pas berner aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pensé...

(00:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

(00:02) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas vraiment

(00:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: non

(00:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour toi, oui.

(00:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : pour moi ?

Sasuke semblait ahuri.

Il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux et gardait la bouche entr'ouverte.

Itachi aurait sûrement souris face à une telle expressivité, s'il ne prennait pas cette discussion au sérieux...

(00:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pour toi.

(00:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais pas besoin !

(00:03) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: plus que tu ne le crois

(00:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : je vais bien

(00:04) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: bref, passons.

(00:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(00:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: au final, on se voit tout de même ?

(00:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : EVIDEMMENT

Un sourire sincère naquit sur le visage pourtant neutre de l'aîné alors que Sasuke restait impassible.

Face à un tel manque de réaction, Itachi haussa un sourcil.

"tu veux jouer à ça? très bien, alors on va jouer" songea-t-il simplement alors qu'il piochait d'un geste aérien l'une des brochettes de dango.

(00:05) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: parfait.

(00:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

(00:08) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: moi?

Itachi prit un air innocent alors que sa pose se faisait nonchalante, pour ne pas dire lassive.

Lentement, l'aîné se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, rapprochant les dangos de sa bouche.

Sasuke sembla d'ailleurs très concentré sur les nouvelles actions de son homologue car il se mit à fixer l'écran avec grande attention.

Une langue mutine passa délicatement sur la première boulette, s'attardant parfois sur la pâte douce et légèrement sucrée.

Le visage du brun aux cheveux longs demeura cependant sans expression d'aucune sorte.

(00:10) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: au fait, Sasuke-kun, on se retrouve ou?

Décidé à jouer sur le constraste entre le sérieux de la conversation et son comportement, le plus âgé des deux bruns se mit simplement à lècher la brochette dans la longueur.

Sasuke semblait hypnotisé, Itachi rit sous cape en remarquant que le jeune homme ne clignait même plus des yeux tant il était concentré sur son écran.

(00:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : eh bien .. humph

(00:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne sais pas vraiment

(00:12) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs mordit doucement dans l'une des boules colorées, alernant avec de petits coups de langues qui ne passèrent pas inaperçu pour le plus jeune.

(00:13) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je ne connais pas vraiment Oto

(00:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : il y a un petit coin à l'écart du village

Itachi pris une boule entre ses doigts et l'a mit lentement dans sa bouche, son regard fixant la caméra.

Il honora ensuite chacun de doigts, les faisant passer entre ses lèvres, pour finir par les lècher conscienscieusement et langoureusement.

(00:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : une esp-ce de groootte

(00:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je bénis mon coéquipier de m'avoir ramené des dango :'-)

L'aîné jubilait littéralement, Sasuke se frotta la joue dans un geste qui se voulait naturel, mais qui restait crispé.

Le plus jeune paraissait avoir un peu chaud, ses joues étaient un peu colorées et ses cheveux en bataille lui conféraient un petit air perdu absolument irrésistible.

Itachi eut un sourire en coin en tapant sa réponse.

(00:16) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke, tu vas bien?

(00:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui oui oui

"ben voyons" pensa l'aîné en soufflant, amusé de la réaction de son cadet.

Il reprit son stratagème là où il l'avait arrêté, s'armant de la brochette de dangos puis mordit la seconde boulette avec un air appréciateur

(00:18) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et c'est où exactement, cette grotte ?

(00:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : à l'ouest

(00:19) Shary-Master Of the Hopeless Heart a modifié son statut en Occupé

La réponse du cadet avait mit du temps à arriver.

Sasuke semblait quelque peu perturbé par la vision que son amant lui offrait...

Itachi se dit que le jeune homme devait se sentir ridicule d'être exité par lui alors qu'il n'agissait pas de la façon la plus érotique qui soit...

Se disant, il se mordit et se lècha ensuite la lèvre supérieure, lançant parfois un regard pénétrant à la cam en tenant sa brochette à la verticale.

La pointe de sa langue passa sur la longeur du baton.

(00:20) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ç_ç déjà fini...

Itachi fit la moue avant de prendre un autre dango, sa main disparut du champs de vision de Sasuke.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de faire voir au plus jeune qu'il en avait déjà une autre.

(00:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : dommage ..

(00:21) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: pas grave, j'en ai plein *_*

(00:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : vraiment !

"ton supplice ne fait que commencer"

Les yeux de l'aîné se firent plus insistant sur la caméra alors qu'un sourire digne d'un grand pervers menaçait de pointé sur son visage.

(00:22) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: n'est ce pas ?!

Sasuke eut l'air de déglutir péniblement : Itachi venait de faire disparaitre l'une des boulettes et s'amusait à sucer le baton, sa langue titillant parfois la seule survivant de son entreprise.

(00:23) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ce que je ne ferais pas pour ça

(00:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : vraiment ..

(00:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn? oh oui... "vraiment"...

(00:24) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à quelle heure on se retouve ?

(00:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : je 0///0

(00:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne sais pas

(00:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasu-chan...

(00:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : il ne me faut pas plus d'une heure pour aller à Oto

(00:25) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as l'air d'avoir chaud

(00:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : un peu

(00:26) Shary-Master Of : tu vas peut être attraper froid?

Itachi aspira la boulette restante,avec un sourire coquin ponctué d'un regard entendu.

(00:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : pas moyen

(00:27) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?hn?

Le plus âgé des Uchiwa continua ses gestes, accentuant ses coups de langue.

(00:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : ta langue a l'air de les apprécier

(00:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oh oui ... !

(00:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et à leur juste valeur ;p

(00:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : ils sont bons tes dangos ?

(00:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : enfin ils ont l'air ...

(00:28) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oh que oui !

(00:29) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je les préfère juteux ^^

(00:29) Shary-Master Of : c'est pour ça que j'ai une préférence pour ceux de Konoha ...

Comprenant l'allusion relativement explicite, Sasuke rougie un peu plus en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Le plus âgé des bruns, qui continuait tranquillement son manège, en fut satisfait, tellement bien qu'il en fit tomber la dernière boulette.

Itachi fit la moue en avisant la mini-catastrophe, il la ramassa et la jeta sans plus de cérémonie.

(00:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ç_ç

(00:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : courage

(00:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je t'en déjà dis que j'en avais plein d'autre ?

(00:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasu-chan, tu es tout rouge...

(00:30) Sasuke- The Avenger: certainement ...

(00:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: il fait si chaud que ça dans ta chambre?

(00:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui en fait

(00:30) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ou c'est moi qui te donne chaud?

(00:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : les deux

Sa nouvelle victime entre les doigts, Itachi effectua de nouveau des mouvements sur cette dernière, jouant de la pointe de sa langue aussi souvent que possible.

Il passa allègrement sa bouche sur la longueur de la brochette, jetant un regard brûlant à la caméra.

Sasuke avait ouvert son kimono, Itachi avala de travers en remarquant que l'une des mains du jeune homme disparaissait de l'écran...

(00:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ..

(00:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : je veux te revoir

(00:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: moi aussi.

(00:31) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est de ta faute...

(00:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : ma faute ??

(00:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu n'as qu'à être moins froid, Sasuke

(00:33) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je n'aurais pas cette envie de te donner chaud

(00:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : désolé ...

(00:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ferai attention dorénavant

(00:34) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

Itachi eut un sourire en coin, il aspira lentement la dernière boulette pour que celle-ci finisse dans sa bouche sous le regard embrumé de désir de Sasuke, dont la langue passait sur les lèvres.

(00:35) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: Sasuke...

Un bout de dango échappa cependant à la bouche vorace de l'aîné, se réfugiant sur le coin de la lèvre fine et pâle.

(00:36) Sasuke- The Avenger : humph

La langue mutine sortit doucement pour aller le récupérer, sans succès, aussi Itachi s'aida de son index qu'il happa ensuite entre ses lèvres, avant de reprendre une autre brochette.

(00:38) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: et donc, au niveau de l'heure ?

(00:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : à toi de décider j'ai déjà trouvé le lieu de rendez vous

(00:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mm...

(00:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : encore

(00:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: cela dépends, tu as des choses à faire?

(00:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(00:40) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oh oui encore !

Mordillant sa lèvre sensuellement, le brun aux cheveux longs attrapa délicatement la première boulette et la fit remonter jusqu'au bout du baton. Il la lècha ensuite avant de la mettre totalement dans sa bouche

tandis que Sasuke l'observait toujours avec attention .

(00:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : alors pour l'heure ?

(00:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: mm... attends...

(00:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu vois bien que je réfléchis...

Itachi mangea lentement sa boulette et en suça avidement le batônnet.

(00:44) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: tu as des choses de prévu ce jour là ou non?

(00:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : non rien du tout

(00:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je peux etre là le matin

(00:46) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ...

Finalement, l'aîné appliqua un mouvement de va et viens sur le bout de bois, sous les yeux à présent écarquillés du plus jeune qui se mordit violemment la lèvre.

(00:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : très bien je peux être là à la porte quelle heure

(00:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : n'importe

(00:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: disons... 9h ?

(00:48) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: ça te va?

(00:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(00:49) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: hn.

(00:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: je dois y aller. Deidei a encore fait des siennes TT

(00:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : très bien

(00:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : on se voit après-demain alors

(00:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : je veux dire, demain.

(00:51) Shary-Master Of : TT

(00:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : désolé

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le plus jeune secoua la tête vigoureusement.

Le brun aux cheveux longs délaissa ses dangos.

(00:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: à demain.

(00:51) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: c'est la chaleur?

(00:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : je pense

(00:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: enfin.

(00:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : Salut

(00:52) Shary-Master Of the Tearless Heart: oui. salut.

Itachi désactiva la webcam avant d'éteindre totalement l'ordinateur.

Il se permit un sourire franc alors qu'il se débarrassait de son masque, un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors.

Le jeune homme se leva et partit se changer, sans plus se soucier de son coéquipier, ses pensées toutes tournées vers son cadet...

fin du chapitre 15

voilà, bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose de passionnant, je vous conseille simplement d'écouter l'ending de "clannad" sur les dangos XDDDDD

biiiix à tous ^^


	16. Moi, possessif ?

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimers : persos pas à nous et bla et bla et bla uchiwacest, yaoi et bla et bla et bla...

Pairing : Ita/Sasu, Ita/Dei, Sasu/Kabu non réciproque, un petit truc Ita/Kabu, et deux autres couples pour plus tard.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ^^

Chapitre 16

Le soleil se levait à peine que déjà, un jeune homme se dirigeait avec assurance vers un petit sentier qu'il parcoura sans un regard en arrière.

Shary réajusta son masque une derrière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans le dédale de pierre

Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les nuages tandis que la brume se dissipait doucement.

Les cheveux sombres du jeune homme furent soulevés par une brise alors qu'il continuait son chemin sans se presser.

Il était en avance.

Comme à son habitude.

Enfin, la grotte indiquée fut visible, et le brun y arriva rapidement.

Sasuke avait raison.

L'endroit était totalement désert.

Shary ne sentait pas la moindre présence humaine, aussi, il s'installa calmement sur l'un des rochers, en profitant pour admirer la flore d'Oto.

Le porteur du masque se perdit bientôt dans ses réfléxions, toutes centrées sur un certain brun qui ne devait plus tarder maintenant...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke souffla, mécontent.

Il n'était pas loin du lieu de rendez-vous, mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, il serait encore en retard...

Le jeune homme maudit Kabuto, qui avait tenté de le suivre (et plus si affinités)...

En effet, le second d'Orochimaru avait renouvellé ses avances au jeune homme et avait même poussé la provocation jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les parties intimes de son cadet.

Malheureusement pour l'homme aux cheveux argentés, il fut remercié de ces charmantes intentions par le poing de Sasuke...

Qu'est ce qu'il croyait, sincèrement ?

Le cadet des Uchiwa n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui, c'était un fait, Kabuto ne lui faisait pas du tout envie...

De plus, le jeune homme se doutait bien que Shary serait au courant de tout et il savait pertinnement que le brun aux cheveux longs ne lui pardonnerait pas cet écart.

Et quitte à faire, Shary était beaucoup plus bandant que le larbin d'Orochimaru...

En fait, rien que de penser à son amant le faisait saliver d'avance...

Shary avait tout pour lui.

C'en était presque dérangeant.

Sasuke contourna le village et arriva près d'un chemin en pierre bordé d'herbes où il s'engagea sans autre forme de procès.

Un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage au fur et à mesure que sa marche ralentissait :

"se faire attendre c'est se faire désirer ..."

Il finit pourtant par arriver à la grotte et avisa son aîné assis sur un rocher.

Le jeune homme au Masque se tourna vers lui,un magnifique sourire ornant ses lèvres fines.

Il sauta gracieusement de la plate-forme où il était et apparut directement devant un Sasuke plutôt surpris d'une telle vitesse.

Ce dernier laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, pris d'une folle envie de l'embrasser... enfin... pas "juste" l'embrasser...

Sasuke envoya paitre les dernières bribes de pensées concernant Kabuto, Shary devenant son principal centre d'intérêt.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se contentait de sourire, sans rien dire.

Sasuke aurait voulu le secouer pour qu'il se réveille.

Finalement, le cadet, qui connaissait le coin et qui savait qu'une rivière ne coulait pas très loin, proposa à son aîné de s'éloigner de la grotte.

Shary apporta son assentiment en hochant la tête, il glissa la main de son cadet dans la sienne et tout deux reprirent le chemin par lequel ils étaient venu.

Ils marchaient côte à côte, silencieusement.

Le plus jeune des bruns jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à son aîné, dont le visage semblait fatigué.

Il hésitait à demander à son compagnon si il allait bien ...

Après quelque mètres, Sasuke finit par s'arrêter, le visage sombre, et demanda enfin :

"Puisque c'est grave, pourquoi ne restes tu pas tranquillement avec tes coéquipiers en attendant que tu sois rétablis ?"

L'autre lui fit un sourire triste avant d'attraper le menton de Sasuke entre l'index et le pouce.

"sans doute pour la même raison qui t'as poussé à faire une journée entière de marche pour me voir l'autre fois..." constata-t-il en sondant les yeux onyx du plus jeune..

"tu avais tellement envie de me voir..." annonça le disciple d'Orochimaru ironiquement

" sans doute..." répondit l'aîné avec sérieux, son souffle caressant toujours les lèvres de son interlocuteur, qui finit par se lasser de cette distance.

Sasuke s'avança, franchissant les quelques centimètres les séparant pour embrasser le brun aux cheveux longs sans hésitation.

Shary se laissa faire, s'abandonnant totalement à la domination de Sasuke, qui appronfidit le baiser.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs pris son assaillant dans ses bras, l'une de ses mains allant se perdre dans la chevelure du plus petit, qui recula, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

"on continue d'avancer ? Il y a une rivière un peu plus bas ..." expliqua-t-il, ce à quoi Shary répondit par un hochement de tête, avant de lui voler un baiser.

Sasuke guida son vis-à-vis jusqu'à la dite rivière, il abandonna la main de son amant pour aller s'allonger au bord de la rivière, fermant les yeux et poussant un soupir de bien-être en sentant l'aîné faire de même.

Etrangement, le jeune homme se sentait bien.

Plus d'idéaux de vengeance.

Plus rien.

Il se sentait comblé.

Enfin, la seule ombre au tableau était le mystère qui règnait autour de son amant.

D'ailleurs, Sasuke pensa qu'il faudrait bien qu'il cuisine ce dernier, qui était présentement en train de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Shary plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de Sasuke, caressant de ses lèvres la peau tendre avant de l'embrasser... laissant derrière lui une petite marque rouge.

"hem, la dernière fois qu'on a parlé de nos familles, je voulait te demander, ou est ce qu'elle est ?" tenta maladroitement le cadet des Uchiwa.

la main de l'aîné qui caressait la cuisse de Sasuke arrêta ses mouvements.

"ils sont... partit... si l'on peut dire... ils voulaient faire des choses qui n'étaient pas correctes mais ils ont été arrêté à temps..." expliqua Shary en fermant les yeux

" et tu n'as plus aucun lien avec eux ?" Sasuke joua quelques instants avec les mèches de cheveux longs qui lui chatouillaient le menton.

"il m'en reste un... et je le chéris..." répondit le brun aux cheveux longs, rêveur.

"quel âge avais tu à ce moment ?" risqua le plus jeune, suspicieux.

"... j'étais assez jeune..." avança l'aîné en bécottant le cou de son cadet.

"je pose trop de questions"

"tu as le droit de vouloir savoir..." susurra Shary, blottis contre son amant

Le visage du porteur du masque se posa sur son épaule, Sasuke pris ce dernier par la taille, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Un soupir de contentement parvint à ses oreilles avant que l'aîné ne poursuivre :

"il te reste quelqu'un à toi aussi, Sasuke-kun..."

"oui, mais ce n'est pas réciproque avec cette personne"

Il sembla à Sasuke que cette phrase lui avait été arraché de force.

"qui sait..." commença le brun aux cheveux longs " Sasuke-kun... cette personne... en réalité, tu l'aimes?"

La main de Shary venait de s'aggriper au pantalon de son amant, celui-ci se sentit étrangement pris au piège.

"d'une certaine manière oui, mais je le hais aussi" Sasuke s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots. "je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressent pour lui, si c'est de la haine ou de l'amour .."

"hn... tu sauras en temps voulu..." conclua Shary en se relevant tant bien que mal "enfin je l'espère..." ajouta-t-il.

L'aîné détailla le visage de Sasuke avant de reprendre : "que feras-tu si tu le vois ces prochains jours?"

"je ne sais pas .." Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté, il soupira, essayant d'imaginer la situation.

"la dernière fois que je l'ai vus, je voulais le tuer" avoua le disciple d'Orochimaru.

le jeune homme aux cheveux long souffla :

"tout de meme... ce n'est pas raisonnable..."

Sasuke le regarda alors d'un drôle d'air, alors que son homologue lui offrait un sourire tendre.

Shary se mit à genoux; mu d'une impulsion soudaine, Sasuke se redressa à son tour et enlaça son amant, qui lui embrassa tendrement la tempe.

Un peu honteux de son action qui pouvait passer pour puérile, le cadet des Uchiwa enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de son aîné, qui, loin de s'en offusquer, en fut ravi.

Le porteur du Masque le serra un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant partager sa chaleur.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi et ne furent dérangé que par quelques gouttes de pluie, Shary leva les yeux au ciel et déclara simplement :

"trouvons un abri. La pluie sera drue."

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête et rajouta malicieusement "il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes le rhume encore une fois"

L'autre ne répondit pas, il se contenta de prendre son amant par la taille, et de lui glisser " seras-tu mon infirmière, Sasu-chan?" le tout agrémenté d'un sourire narquois.

Sasukese contenta d'hausser les épaules dans un geste qui se voulait "je m'en foutiste".

Shary s'arrêta et posa sa bouche contre la sienne, sans chercher à approfondir le baiser puis il se détacha de lui et l'entraina à sa suite vers la grotte.

La pluie coulait à torrent sur eux, s'insinuant jusque dans leurs vêtements, qui se muèrent en seconde peau, même les capes ne furent plus d'aucune utilité.

Enfin, ils apperçurent la grotte et se refugièrent à l'interieur,aucun des deux n'étaient essouflés.

Après tout, ils étaient des ninjas alors ce genre de course ne leur était pas inconnu...

Shary ôta sa cape à la hâte et la pendit à une roche, bientôt imité par Sasuke.

Les yeux du porteur de Masque s'égarèrent sur la peau pâle du torse de son amant, avant de se détourner.

Shary décida alors de détacher ses cheveux afin de les essorrer comme il pouvait.

Ces derniers finirent par lui coller à la peau, amincissant encore plus son visage.

Le plus âgé vérifia alors de l'index que son masque ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha ensuite de Sasuke à pas de loup.

"... Ton kimono n'est pas très épais... De quoi tomber malade" grommela le plus âgé en serrant son amant contre lui.

Sasuke dans ses bras, avait l'air totalement ailleurs...

En réalité, le concerné ne prêtait même pas attention aux reproches de son amant, tout concentré qu'il était sur le torse musclé face à lui.

Shary regardait son cadet qui avait toujours la tête appuyé contre lui, ses mains migrèrent autour de la taille fine et il le serra plus fort encore contre lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts le regarda enfin et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

Le plus âgé s'appuya contre le rocher derrière lui, son regard pénétrant plongé dans celui de Sasuke.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?" murmura-t-il doucement, ses mains encadrant le visage de son cadet.

Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes et sans répondre à sa question, l'embrassa et colla son torse humide au sien.

Le cadet en profita pour se glisser entre les jambes de son amant, approfondissant lui même le baiser.

Ses mains passèrent sur le tissu trempé avant d'être arrêtées par celles de son vis à vis, Shary passa ses bras sur les épaules de Sasuke, mettant un terme à leur échange.

Les deux amants écartèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, un mince filet de salive les reliant.

L'aîné posa ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke, avant que sa bouche ne parte à la découverte de la gorge offerte de Sasuke, il s'attarda sur son épaule, parsemant de baisers toute la surface disponible.

Sasuke plissa les yeux au moment ou Shary embrassa le sceau maudit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shary, qui suspendit son geste; il se blottit contre Sasuke et lui souffla à l'oreille :

"As-tu trouvé quelque chose pour "ça" ?" demanda-t-il en désignant de l'index la marque

"Non .. et ça me saoûle. " annonça le jeune homme en grimaçant.

"Il ne va pas tarder à te faire subir le rituel pour prendre totalement possession de ton corps..."

Shary pris le visage de son amant dans ses mains, plongeant son regard hypnotique dans celui de ce dernier

"Penses-tu pouvoir battre Orochimaru?"

"Oui"

Malgré le fait que la réponse était venue sans hésitation, le jeune Uchiwa eut un doute.

Orochimaru était moins fort que lui, assurément, mais Sasuke se demanda si le serpent ne lui réservait pas une sale surprise...

"Il te faudra le tuer durant ce fameux rituel... "

Le ton de Shary était glacial.

" Orochimaru sera très affaiblit à ce moment-là, profite-en" expliqua-t-il. "la suite pourra attendre un peu"

Sasuke perdit un peu de sa suberbe devant le ton que son amant avait pris.

"Sasuke..." souffla l'autre.

Le susnommé passa ses mains dans le dos de son aîné, sans parler.

"ça se passera bien." conclua ce dernier avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son cadet.

Shary fit vagabonder ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke jusqu'à ses fesses, le faisant sursauter.

Il lui colla un bisou sur la bouche avant qu'il ne proteste.

Shary embrassait Sasuke quand il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il saisit la manche de Sasuke,l'entraina un peu plus au fond de la grotte, derrière l'un des nombreux rochers.

Sasuke allait demander une explication mais son aîné lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant le silence.

Ils étaient tout deux aux aguets lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas puis deux voix différentes s'élevèrent :

L'une, masculine, avait quelque chose de malicieux transparaissait, son propriétaire semblait en tout cas être une personne plutôt sociable si on en jugeait le flot intarissable et continue de paroles.

L'homme, car c'en était un, parlait fort, alternant avec de grands rires qui finirent par se répercuter dans la grotte.

L'autre se faisait plus discrète, elle répondait certes à celle de l'autre, mais elle était plus claire.

De toute évidence, elle appartenait à une femme.

Shary se sentit pâlir sous le regard concupiscent de Sasuke.

L'aîné se pinça l'arête du nez avec deux de ses doigts, visiblement en proie à quelques inquiétudes.

"Sharyyyychouuuuuuu" cria la voix masculine où perçait la moquerie.

Le dit-"sharychou" poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"pas lui..." souffla-t-il, ses mains se frayaient un chemin sous le kimono de Sasuke, tandis que son visage se perdait dans son cou

"hum, on t'apelle je crois" dit doucement le jeune homme qui ne cachait pas son agacement de se voir dérangé par des étrangers.

" tant pis." répondit-il, en embrassant la peau entre le cou et l'épaule, ses mains posées sur les hanches de son amant.

"j'suis sûr qu'il est là, hu." reprit l'autre.

Sasuke saisit son katana qui se trouvait un peu plus au fond, il s'était, par ce geste, éloigné de Shary, ce dernier un grognement mécontent.

L'aîné se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur l'arme, exprimant ainsi que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

il en profita aussi pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux autres et soupira de soulagement en avisant l'abscence des manteaux noir et rouge.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir de contentement lorsque les doigts de son amant retrouvèrent ses côtes.

Il lâcha son katana qui tomba au sol avant d'attraper la nuque de son vis à vis pour l'embrasser goulûment.

Sasuke plaqua son amant contre le mur et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou.

Un cri suraigüe les interrompit et tous deux se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

Devant eux se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et blonds et aux yeux bleus, les mains sur les hanches et une moue étrange sur le visage.

"sharychoupi, c'est là que tu te cachais? c'est vilain!"

Sasuke regarda le jeune homme blond, une mine de profond dégout sur le visage en l'identifiant comme étant cet hystérique de Deidara, son regard se posa sur Shary, qui lançait des regards lourd de reproches au nouvel arrivant.

celui-ci, loin de se démonter, avança vers le couple.

shary rapprocha son amant de lui.

"sharyyyyyyyyyyy tu m'as laissé touuuut seul" pleurnicha le blond avec des yeux larmoyants

"Dei... vas t'en. maintenant." gronda l'aîné.

Shary reporta son attention sur Sasuke qui fixait Deidara d'un air mauvais.

L'aîné lui embrassa le front, sans plus se soucier du blond.

Deidara se rapprocha encore un peu et toucha la joue de Shary.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, le cadet des Uchiwa reprit son Katana et pointa sa lame étincelante en direction du blond.

Sasuke articula un "dégages" d'un ton plus qu'explicite

Shary se mit derrière son amant, lui enserra la taille avant de lui dévorer le cou langoureusement.

Deidara posa son index sur la pointe du katana, le faisant dévier.

"Allons Allons, nous n'allons pas nous battre tout de même, hu." déclara le blond, un sourire sournois ancré sur les lèvres.

Sasuke sentait les lèvres de Shary dans son cou mais gardait les yeux fixés sur l'homme en face de lui, des secousses éléctriques lui parcoururent le bras, il aurait voulu recourir au Chidori, mais cela aurait aussi touché son amant puisqu'il était tout contre lui...

"laisses-le, Sa-chan" susurra le porteur du Masque à son oreille.

"oui c'est ça, écoute ton chéri" renchérit le blond en imitant le ton du brun aux cheveux longs.

"TEME" hurla Sasuke, qui se serait jeter sur le déserteur d'Iwa s'il n'avait pas été retenu par son amant.

"Au fait, Shary... il sait ou pas ?" demanda-t-il narquois

Shary se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts passèrent dans le kimono de son amant.

Sasuke arreta la main baladeuse, il se tourna vers lui,le regarda dans les yeux en disant :

"savoir quoi ?"

Deidara regarda Sasuke d'un air suffisant, Shary ne répondit rien, se contentant de glisser sa bouche près de l'oreille de son cadet pour lui murmurer :

" je t'ai déjà dis que je t'expliquerai. en attendant..." Il releva les yeux vers le blond, une aura meurtière l'entourant. " va t'en Dei"-Chan" (il appuya sarcastiquement sur le suffixe) car je doute que ta présence soit appréciée ici."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil tandis que Shary embrassait sa joue puis sa tempe.

"tu y tiens tant que ça ?" demanda sournoisement le déserteur d'Iwa avec un faux regard désolé.

Le regard que les deux amants lui envoyèrent répondit sa question.

Ce fut à ce moment que Konan fit son apparition.

La jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot, elle hocha la tête en signe de salut et se tourna vers Deidara.

"il ne sera là que sage en attendant."

Le blond eut un sourire en coin et lança " diiiiis, l'autre n'étant pas là, je partage la chambre de Sha-chan, neeee ????"

Shary soupira dans le cou de Sasuke.

"A moins que Shary veuille ramener son amoureux, hu?" il se tourna soudainement vers les deux concernés, apparement fier de son coup.

"je crois que je vais m'éclipser le temps que tes amis soit repartis." murmura Sasuke en s'écartant des bras chauds de son aîné, le katana retrouva sa place dans son fourreau.

Néanmoins, le porteur du Masque l'attrapa par la manche et le serra contre lui, il promena ses lèvres sur le visage de son cadet qui soupira de contentement.

Arrivé au coin de sa bouche, il se retourna vers les deux autres avec un regard mauvais.

Shary reporta son attention à son cadet qui lui vola un baiser.

Ravi de cette entreprise, l'aîné fit glisser sa langue dans l'antre chaude de son amant, appronfondissant le baiser.

Il fit ensuite vagabonder ses doigts sur la peau lisse de son visage en se collant plus contre lui.

Mais ce dernier s'écarta, Sasuke put voir une main sur la mâchoire de son amant qui était visiblement mécontent de la tournure des choses.

Le déserteur d'Iwa approchait ses lèvres de celles de Shary dont l'une des mains, venu enlacer celle de Sasuke, se crispa .

"Deidara" siffla le porteur du Masque, d'une voix calme et glaciale.

Sans un mot de plus, l'aîné attrapa la machoire du blond et lui décocha un coup de poing qui le fit s'étaler à plusieur mètres de là.

"Ko-san, emmenez-le. Je ne veux pas le voir." déclara-t-il à la jeune femme qui hocha la tête.

Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait.

Shary colla sa joue contre celle de son amant, ses mains retrouvant leur place sur les hanches de ce dernier.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus attrapa le blond et le fit se relever.

Elle se tourna, impassible, vers les deux bruns.

" Et n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments. Hors de question que tu nous crèves dans les pattes." lança-t-elle, gardant toujours son air neutre.

"Que tu crèves ?" répéta Sasuke, incrédule, il eut un regard inquiet et regarda Shary en attente d'un quelconque éclaircissement.

Celui-ci se contenta d'embrasser passionnément son amant, il lança cependant un regard lourd de reproches à son interlocutrice, qui se détourna, nullement impressionnée.

"Rentres à l'heure. Nous avons des choses à faire, ton équipier n'arrive que dans trois jours."

Shary rompit le baiser, serrant plus fort Sasuke contre lui.

" ... Je vais voir pour faire revenir notre scorpion plus rapidement.... Néanmoins, il y a de grandes chances que tu partages la chambre de cet illuminé cette nuit."

partage, chambre, nuit ...

Trois mots qui résonnaient dans la tête de Sasuke.

Il eut l'envie de tuer Deidara pour éviter ce problème.

"Misère..." souffla l'autre.

Le plus jeune embrassa Shary avec plus de passion pour oublier son énervement.

Deidara regarda les deux amants, fier de lui, en dépit du mince filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres.

"tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit, mon très cher Sha-chan" avança-t-il d'un air narquois avant de se faire trainer par la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Shary gronda, avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres fines de son cadet qui se laissa embrasser sans broncher.

Finalement, le disciple d'Orochimaru se décolla de son aîné, dont il caressa la joue quelques instants, ses yeux se faisant fuyants.

Il alla s'assoir contre la parois de la grotte en soupirant, Sasuke leva la tête, plantant son regard dans les onyx lui faisaient face et demanda, légèrement contrarié :

"Tu vas vraiment dormir avec lui ?"

Les deux autres partis, Shary en profita pour se glisser entre les jambes de Sasuke, enserrant le torse face à lui de ses bras et calant sa tête au creux de son cou.

"Il t'inquiète?" demanda le porteur du Masque malicieusement.

"Plutôt, oui. Je vois très bien le genre de réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en te voyant dormir... puisque... j'aurais certainement la même." avoua Sasuke, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Shary frissonna dans ses bras, il embrassa le coin des lèvres de Sasuke, puis dirigea sa bouche vers l'oreille, parsemant son chemin de baisers papillons.

"Ah oui? et que me ferais-tu Sa-chan, hn?

"Je pourrais .. t'arracher tes vêtements, et te sussurer tout ce que je veux faire de ton corps"

Sasuke avait dit ces mots avec un ton affreusement sexy

Une langue taquine vint prendre possession du lobe de son oreille, vite rejointe par des dents qui le mordillèrent doucement.

"Vraiment? et que voudrais-tu me faire, ne... mon Sasuke-kun? "

La voix était chaude et un peu rauque, le corps du brun aux cheveux longs se serra plus contre celui de son amant.

"je pourrais te lècher le torse lentement afin de te faire frémir tout en descendant mes mains vers le reste de tes vêtements."

Il murmura ceci en descendant l'une de ses mains sur le torse de son amant toujours collé à lui.

Les lèvres du plus âgé quittèrent l'oreille pour se poser sur le cou de sa victime.

"Et ensuite, Sasu-chan...?" susurra-t-il en passant ses doigts dans l'ouverture du kimono, frôlant la poitrine de son propriétaire .

"Je pourrai simplement glisser mes mains vers toutes les parties accessibles de ton corps, en embrassant et mordillant la peau au creux de tes épaules."

Les doigts fins écartèrent les pans du kimono, caressant les côtes du plus jeune, le faisant trésaillir.

"Continues..." souffla-t-l'aîné en continuant ses caresses

"je caresserai tes cuisses, je frôlerai tous ce qui peut être frôlé et je me poserai nu sur ton corps. Je pourrai te dominer et t'entendre gémir sous l'intensité de mes caresses"

Shary changea leur position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son amant, les jambes de part et d'autre de la taille de son amant.

Il prit délicatement le visage de Sasuke dans ses mains, le relevant vers lui et caressa le contour de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres.

Le porteur du Masque fit voyager sa langue sur la jugulaire de son cadet avant de souffler, la voix à présent totalement rauque :

" Après...?"

"Je baladerai mes mains dans ton dos, je te laisserai sentir la chaleur de mon sexe contre le tien... et peut être que je pourrai perdre la tête en te voyant nu sous moi"

"C'est toi qui vas me faire perdre la tête, Sa-chan..."

Shary embrassa fougeusement son amant.

"Parles encore..." susurra-t-il tandis que ses main cajolaient les hanches de Sasuke, il colla son bassin à celui du plus jeune qui sentit l'exitation de son amant

"Tu sais si je continue tu ne te retiendras peut être plus et ce n'est certainement la meilleure des choses à faire maintenant..."

Disant cela, le cadet avait pourtant mis ses mains dans le bas du dos de son amant et l'avait rapproché encore plus près de son corps.

L'autre émit un son proche du ronronnement.

"cela est-il réellement gênant?"

Il plongea son regard brûlant dans celui de Sasuke, ses mains s'attardant sur le ventre de celui-ci, si proches du pantalon, elles ne s'en approchèrent cependant pas.

" j'aime ta façon de dire les choses..." continua le brun aux cheveux longs.

Puis, Shary sembla réfléchir, abordant toujours un sourire charmeur.

" Enfin, je suppose que si tu le dis, tu dois avoir raison..." ajouta-t-il en mettant ses mains à plat sur le sol, prêt à se relever.

Sasuke attrapa le sweet encore humide de son amant et le tira vers lui d'un coup sec, forçant Shary à revenir à lui pour lui voler ses lèvres.

Le plus âgé se laissa embrasser, répondant langoureusement à l'appel de son cadet.

Il les fit rouler sur le sol et Sasuke se retrouva sur son amant, entre ses jambes.

"Sasuke... dois-je comprendre que me faire perdre la tête ne te dérangerais aucunement?

"ça ne me dérange pas ... loin de là "

Il coupa sa phrase en embrassant l'homme en-dessous de lui.

"Prouves-le donc" susurra l'autre d'une voix particulièrement séductrice, son regard brûlant de désir fit frémir le cadet.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit le meilleur endroit ... même si ton corps m'exite follement" déclara simplement Sasuke en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

"Belle observation." conclut l'autre en soulevant son bas ventre, le collant à celui de son amant.

" Que veux tu faire ?" interrogea-t-il avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille du plus jeune pour susurrer :

" heureux de voir que je te plaîs"

"je suppose ... non... je vois que c'est réciproque "

Le plus jeune avait dit ça en avisant l'entrejambe gonflée de son compagnon que le pantalon mouillé révélait.

"Tu ne sais même pas à quel point..." soupira l'autre en sentant son amant peser un peu plus sur son aine.

"tu n'as cependant pas répondu à ma question, Sasuke-kun..." ajouta Shary, en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Sasuke détourna la question en embrassant à nouveau son amant, qui rompit le baiser et reprit :

" et donc ? une suggestion pour la suite ? j'ai tout mon temps..."

Se disant, il fit migrer ses mains sur le torse de son cadet, réfléchissant .

" tu dois partir quand?"

"quand tu le voudras, mais je pensais partir dans l'après-midi. "

"de toute façon, je suis dans les environs pour quelques jours." répondit Shary avec un sourire

"on pourra peut être se revoir avant que ton coéquipier arrive, non ?" proposa le disciple d'Orochimaru

"évidemment" avança Shary, qui se redressa pour prendre son amant dans ses bras,"quand tu veux..." finit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Sasuke baissa un peu la tête, sentant ses joues chauffées, ce que le porteur du Masque ne manqua pas de remarquer, puisque ses mains se posèrent subitement sur les deux traîtresses avant d'être remplacées par sa bouche.

Après un dernier baiser papillon, l'aîné se releva, entrainant avec lui son amant,dont le ventre émit un gargouillis particulièrement éloquent.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais son expression déclarait clairement que son interlocuteur n'avait pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit.

Shary garda un air neutre, passant sa main sur le ventre de son amant avant de les poser sur la taille du plus jeune.

"il est déjà midi passé, le village n'est pas loin... Nous prendrons de la nourriture là-bas." exposa-t-il.

Les deux amants sortirent donc de la grotte et se dirigèrent vers le village, main dans la main.

Sasuke marchait à coté de Shary, il se décida à lui poser quelques questions, après tout, il avait bien mérité quelques réponses, non ?

Il avait même dû supporter le blond d'Iwa ...

Il n'avait pas été désagréable...

Et son aîné semblait à l'aise.

Toutes les conditions semblaient requises pour satisfaire un minimum sa curiosité...

Du moins, le pensait-il...

"Et même si tu voyages souvent, tu dois bien avoir un endroit fixe où tu peux aller, non ?" risqua le jeune homme en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux de l'autre.

Shary continua de regarder droit devant lui, néanmoins, un sourire tendre venait d'apparaitre sur ces lèvres.

"un endroit fixe... je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin..."

Sa main serra un peu plus fort celle de Sasuke qui haussa un sourcil.

"Un problème avec ça ?" Sasuke désigna sa main en même temps qu'il parlait .

"Avec toi? aucun."

"et à part attendre ton coéquipier et rester avec l'imbécile et l'autre zombie, tu fais quoi ?" interrogea le brun aux cheveux courts, pour changer de sujet.

Shary sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, puis il lui lança un regard étrange avant de répondre :

" tu ne veux pas le savoir... Vraiment..."

"si tu le dit" soupira Sasuke, un peu déçu.

L'autre ne dit rien mais reprit :

" si tu veux savoir..."

Shary perdit son sourire en coin, Sasuke le vit s'approcher de lui jusqu'à coller son torse au sien .

Le porteur du Masque caressa les lèvres de son amant de l'index avant de murmurer :

" vois-tu... tu m'obsèdes toujours autant"

"je t'obsède ? Expliques-toi. " ordonna presque le plus jeune avec un regard interrogateur, en adoucissant cependant son ton sur la fin, incertain quant à la réaction de son amant.

"Ce n'est rien de plus..." Shary se pencha vers Sasuke et à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres il finit : " que ce que je dis."

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de repartir, trainant Sasuke, qui le suivit sans se préoccuper du reste, resserant juste la main de Shary qu'il tenait toujours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte du village, le cadet des Uchiwa passa devant et guida son aîné jusqu'à une petite boutique de nourriture à emporter.

Shary se laissa faire, se serrant à son amant, lui faisant goûter de nouveau à sa chaleur.

Sasuke commanda deux bentos en demandant de rajouter un peu de soja sur l'un d'eux.

La vieille femme qui vendait les repas les dévisageait depuis un moment quand le cadet lui demanda d'un ton hautain s'il y avait un problème.

Elle détailla quelques instants son vis-à-vis, puis Shary qui avait toujours la main sur la hanche de son amant.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle ajoutait un peu plus de soja avec un air désolé.

Ses doigts cailleux saisirent ceux du plus jeune des brun auquel elle jeta un regard très sérieux :

" elle mange bien votre épouse ? Il faut la remplumer, c'est mauvais pour le bébé. Il lui faut plus de soja sinon le bébé aura une santé fragile." expliqua l'ancêtre.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux et répéta, incrédule:

"le bébé .. épouse ..."

sasuke regarda Shary, cherchant sans succès à reprendre contenance, il sourit difficilement en sortant un :

"merci du conseil, j'y ferai attention ..."

Shary sourit malicieusement avant de renchérir d'une voix douce :

" pas de soucis à se faire, je prendrai soin de mes deux hommes."

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive tandis que son amant passait derrière lui, le porteur du Masque se retourna et dit, avec un sourire en coin :

" tu viens, Trésor?"

Sasuke ne se prit pas au jeu, il grogna et se contenta de payer avant de prendre les paquets, ignorant superbement la vendeuse.

Pourtant, après s'être un peu éloigné, il commenca à ricaner doucement et guida Shary un peu plus loin.

Il sembla au plus jeune que ce dernier n'était pas tranquille depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la boutique, Sasuke se rendit alors compte qu'une sorte de tension les entourait.

Le disciple d'Orochimaru se sentit observé, il se tourna alors vers son aîné avec un drôle de regard.

"je sais." souffla l'autre sans un sourire.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en réponse, attendant la suite.

"l'autre imbécile..." expliqua le brun aux cheveux longs.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines du plus âgé, il s'approcha d'une démarche féline et souffla, un brin moqueur, tout en se lovant contre son amant :

" et donc, Trésor, tu feras attention au bébé ?"

Sasuke le repoussa en rougissant, il soupira d'un air agaçé :

" comptes pas sur moi ..." et rajouta en avisant son aîné qui ricanait : "arrête de te moquer ...."

"je plaisantais voyons..." répondit l'autre du tac au tac en se décollant totalement de son amant, "ne...Sasuke-kun... L'idée d'un enfant te dérange à ce point?"

Les doigts du porteur de Masque filèrent sous le kimono, caressant l'ossature du cou de Sasuke .

"ça ne sert a rien, c'est bruyant. Donc c'est inutile ..." énuméra brièvement le jeune homme.

"Tu n'aimes pas ce qui est inutile?" demanda l'autre, ses yeux devenant deux fentes où jouait une lueur étrange .

"pourquoi aimer ce qui ne sert a rien ? " demanda alors le plus jeune des bruns d'un ton méprisant.

Shary plaqua Sasuke contre le mur proche et l'embrassa goulûment, se collant contre lui avec une certaine fureur tandis que, paradoxalement, ses doigts caressaient avec douceur ses hanches.

L'une des mains du plus âgé se perdit dans la masse ébène du plus jeune tandis que ses mains passaient sur les épaules face à lui, ôtant le haut du kimono.

Ses lèvres délaissèrent leurs consoeurs et s'attaquèrent à la peau pâle des épaules, ne laissant aucun répit au cadet qui se mit à gémir, sans comprendre où voulait en venir son amant

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis, Shary à califourchon sur Sasuke, dans la ruelle déserte.

Sasuke était dans le flou, l'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son visage, néanmoins, il se laissait faire, la chaleur de Son amant se faisait sentir sur tout son corps, lui procurant une sensation agréable de plénitude.

Pour le moment la ruelle était deserte et le jeune homme ne se préoccupa plus de la présence qu'il avait perçut ...

Il faut avouer que la bouche de son aîné dévorant son cou et la main agile se déplaçant jusque sur son aine ne lui permettait plus vraiment de penser.

Et lorsque une pression plus prononcée sur son éréction bien présente fut effectuée , il ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie, vite avalé par les lèvres gourmandes du brun aux cheveux longs.

" Sasuke..." commença l'autre d'un ton charmeur, ses doigts se promenant sur l'aine du plus jeune langoureusement, "Penses-tu que les relations qu'entretiennent les gens entre eux soient inutiles?"

Shary était toujours tendre mais un léger reproche se sentait dans sa voix douce.

Il embrassa le coin de la bouche de Sasuke tendrement.

" Un enfant... aussi bruyant et problématique qu'il puisse être, peut symboliser l'amour que deux personnes se portent..." Les lèvres du plus âgé se posèrent doucement sur le front puis sur les tempes de Sasuke, tandis que l'une des mains du brun aux cheveux longs se glissait dans le pantalon du plus jeune.

" Que pense-tu de l'amour, Sasuke-kun?"

" Les ... relations... Certaines sont inutiles." bégaya le susnommé qui continua avec hésitation : " quant à l'amour, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait... mais je pense que ça peut apporter une certaine source de bohneur... malgré le fait que ce soit chiant... "

Les baisers de Shary devenaient de plus en plus fievreux, ses mains aggripaient pas moment la peau pâle de son cadet.

" Aimer... Est-il inutile, Sasuke?" susurra le porteur du Masque alors que sa main frôlait l'exitation du plus jeune.

" je ne dirais pas inutile, juste problèmatique. Mais c'est agréable... " Sasuke interrompit sa phrase, gémissant encore après avoir ressenti la main de Shary sur sa peau.

"Aimer est inutile." trancha l'autre, sa main pressant plus fortement contre le membre dur de son cadet.

Pourtant, ces gestes devinrent plus aériens, plus doux et il poursuivit, souriant contre la peau de son amant :

" c'est nous qui donnons de l'importance aux gens... Avant toute chose, aimer est humain."

Shary embrassa longuement le creux du cou de Sasuke où il avait trouvé refuge.

" Sasuke ... Si pour toi, aimer est désagréable et que les choses inutiles doivent être évitées. Ce n'est pas mon cas."

Shary plongea son regard de braise dans celui de son cadet, caressant plus franchement l'érection de ce dernier.

Shary se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille :

" Car je chéris tout ces moments que nous passons ensemble."

" Je les aimes aussi, mais si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, ça ne m'aurais pas manqué. " énonca Sasuke, avec une moue dédaigneuse.

" à chacun sa vision des choses" railla l'autre, se décollant du corps de son amant, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une sensation de froid.

Sasuke se sentit alors frustré, il jeta un regard noir à son amant qui le lui rendit.

Sa virilité douloureuse ne cessait de se rappeler à lui.

Son kimono pendait lâchement autour de sa taille, son pantalon était à moitié ouvert et comble de tout, Shary se tenait debout, les bras croisés et le regardait d'un air suffisant.

Il apercu une mèche blonde au bout de la rue et rougit instantanément quand il comprit que Deidara les avait observé tout ce temps.

Shary ferma les yeux, contrarié, alors que l'autre sautait et atterrissait pile devant lui.

Deidara siffla et commenta "oh que c'est dommage... une scène de ménage."

Le ton de sa voix était désolé mais il était démenti par son sourire victorieux.

"Je ne te parlerais pas comme ça, moi, Shary-san." Le blond se pendit au cou de l'aîné qui grogna de mécontentement.

"Dei, vas t'en." avertit le porteur du Masque.

Faisant fit de l'avertissement, les doigts fins du blond vinrent se perdre dans la chevelure de Shary qui attrapa la main coupable.

Les yeux de Sasuke jetèrent des éclairs.

Même Naruto qui était invivable était plus tolérable que cet énergumène !

Le jeune homme se sentait déjà particulièrement humilié par sa propre connerie, mais si en plus l'autre con s'y collait, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge !

Un colère sourde résonnait en lui lorsque son regard se posait sur les deux hommes enlacés, c'est avec un énervement non feint que Sasuke se rendit compte de sa jalousie maladive, il secoua brutalement la tête, tentant de faire le vide et de garder un air indifférent.

Sans grand succès.

De toute évidence, il était loin d'être le seul à vouloir les faveurs du brun aux cheveux longs, pourtant, Shary ne cherchait que son contact à lui.

Un sentiment de fierté et de possession fit son chemin dans son coeur, le cadet des Uchiwa reporta son attention aux deux autres.

Une soudaine envie d'égorger son désormais rival - parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres appelations pour qualifier la " chose " - le prit alors que les mains du déserteur d'Iwa se glissaient un peu trop près du postérieur de Shary à son goût.

Et son amant qui, bien que paraissant peu avenant devant les mimiques stupides du blond, ne faisait rien pour le repousser...

Cela mettait Sasuke en rogne.

Il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue.

Il était jaloux.

Et...

Son intérêt pour le brun plus âgé n'était pas seulement physique...

Fort de ses résolutions, le jeune homme laissa libre court à sa colère.

D'une seconde à l'autre, il créa un chidori et l'envoya dans la face de Deidara qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Néanmoins, quelque chose clochait.

Sasuke se retrouva projeté vers la droite sans ressentir le moindre choc, ce qui était aussi le cas pour Deidara.

Aucun des deux n'étaient blessés et se fixaient, en chien de faience.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé, Shary-san." déclara Deidara en dirigeant son regard vers l'autre.

Sasuke comprit que son amant avait utilisé une technique qui les avait éloigné l'un de l'autre, cela avait aussi permit à Deidara d'éviter le chidori.

Mais le plus troublant était le fait que le jeune homme aux cheveux courts n'avait rien vu, et pire encore, rien ressenti : aucune pulsion de chakra n'avait été mise en oeuvre, de toute évidence...

Shary se tenait tranquillement à la même place, n'ayant visiblement pas eut à se forcer pour stopper l'attaque de son cadet.

Deidara fit une moue avant d'ajouter :

"en plus, tu les as toutes détruites... mes oeuvres d'art..."

Shary lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de rétorquer d'une voix aigre :

"et toi, tu aurais tué des dizaines de personnes si tu les avais activé. Imbécile."

"t'es méchant avec moi Shary... " pleurnicha le blond en se jetant dans les bras du brun aux cheveux longs

"tu m'ennuies, dei-chan. Va t'en maintenant." déclara le porteur du Masque.

Deidara cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant le surnom que lui avait donné le brun insensible.

Sasuke renifla avec mépris en s'en apercevant à son tour et détourna la tête lorsque le déserteur d'Iwa retourna vers lui avec une moue de supériorité.

"Shary-kuuuun, Konan-san a dit qu'on dormait ensemble ..."

Le porteur du Masque repoussa le blond et s'approcha de son cadet, qu'il jaugea avant qu'une moue soulagée ne se propage sur son visage.

Il s'assit près de lui et le serra dans ses bras sous le regard médusé de Deidara.

"Dei-chan, rentre." ordonna le porteur du Masque," "Il" ne va pas tarder. et "il" a demandé à te voir."

Shary lova sa main contre celle de Sasuke, sans le regarder, fixant méchamment " l'insupportable blondasse " , pour reprendre les pensées du disciple d'Orochimaru.

"je vois pas pourquoi je peux pas utiliser mon art." crâcha le déserteur d'Iwa

"Dei-chan, on en a déjà parlé." lança froidement le plus âgé, se collant plus étroitement à son amant, qui se détentit totalement.

"hu..." un sourire narquois s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il était désormais proche du brun aux cheveux longs.

"tu me feras un câlin qu'on sera dans la chambre, ne, Sha-chan ?" souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun plus âgé.

"Dei..." siffla Shary méchamment. "arrêtes ça tout de suite."

Sasuke ne saisit que les mots essentiels de l'échange des deux autres, ce qui se résumait à "câlin" et "chambre", il déglutit difficilement en gardant un air blasé.

Ses bras presque timidement autour du tronc de Shary qu'il serra contre lui, narguant Deidara avec un malin plaisir tout en espérant que ce dernier comprenne sa possessivité et lâche l'affaire.

Ce qui n'échappa pas au porteur du Masque, qui passa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

"je suppose néanmoins que tu n'étais pas là pour cela, à la base..." reprit le brun aux cheveux longs.

"en effet, hu." annonça le blond.

Le porteur du Masque se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de Sasuke. " je vois..."

Deidara profita de sa promiscuité et de l'éloignement de Sasuke pour passer ses doigts sur le torse et sur le cou de Shary sous le regard polaire du cadet qui décida pourtant de ne pas réagir, curieux de la réaction que pourrait avoir son amant, mais il n'accepterait pas que le blond aille trop loin.

Il était déjà à la limite de sa tolérance.

" tu m'exaspères." lâcha le brun plus âgé, ce qui ne découragea pas le blond qui laissa sa main vagabonder plus bas.

Shary se retourna brusquement vers Deidara, lui décochant un regard effrayant auquel le blond répondu par un sourire ironique.

Pour le coup, Sasuke aurait bien voulu attendre que Shary se décide à buter ce sale type mais c'était décidement au-dessus de ses forces.

Il décocha donc un coup de poing au blond qui finit par atterrir à l'autre bout de la ruelle, sur ses pieds mais avec une énorme bosse à la joue.

Shary hocha la tête, silencieux.

Il se releva et partit près de Deidara, auquel il murmura quelque chose.

Le blond lui sourit et partit sans se retourner.

Sasuke sentit de nouveau sa jalousie se manifester

Shary se retourna vers lui, un air neutre sur le visage.

" Je ..." tenta Sasuke, qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour briser le silence pesant.

Shary pencha la tête, attendant la suite. Il ne se rapprocha pas de Sasuke, se contentant de s'appuyer au mur derrière lui.

" Tu voulais le faire ?" demanda le cadet, attaquant le sujet dans le vif.

" Faire quoi?" demanda le porteur du Masque, gardant ses distances avec son cadet.

" L'éloigner de toi." murmura Sasuke en détournant le regard vers le fond de la ruelle.

" Cela te dérangeait?" soupira Shary, las au possible, il croisa de nouveau ses bras sur son torse. Son visage se fermant.

" Cela ne te dérangeait pas alors ? " répondit Sasuke, du tac au tac, attendant la réponse en se triturant les mains.

" Que veux-tu dire?" se contenta de demander le brun aux cheveux longs, sans même plus le regarder.

" Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne te touche ..." avoua le disciple d'Orochimaru alors que sa mâchoire se contractait.

" Alors qu'attends tu?" provoqua ouvertement l'aîné en fermant les yeux.

" Qu'est ce que j'attends ?" répéta le plus jeune en haussant un sourcil.

Seul un regard brûlant lui répondit.

Sasuke s'avanca vers Shary, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, et lui aggripa l'épaule avant de le tirer à lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le porteur du Masque, qui avait été hypnotisé par l'oscillement particulèrement sensuel des hanches de son cadet, pris le visage de son amant dans ses mains, le récompensant en approfondissant leur échange.

" Et ne viens plus me dire que tu pourrais t'en passer." annonça-t-il, le regard ancré dans celui du plus jeune avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres et de passer ses mains dans son dos.

Sasuke le laissa manoeuvrer, sentant avec satisfaction la chaleur de son amant autour de son corps, il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'abandonner, songeant simplement au fait qu'il serait en effet bien difficile de se passer de l'aîné et de sa tendresse, bien que cela lui en coûta de se l'avouer...

" Tu viens?" souffla Shary en prenant la main de son amant et de l'autre, leurs déjeuners, et, sans même attendre sa réponse, il l'entraina à travers les rues, Ils parcoururent de nouveau le chemin de la grotte en sens inverse.

Une fois arrivés au lieu initial, Sasuke se laissa tomber au sol. Il observa le ciel gris sous le regard perplexe du brun aux cheveux longs.

L'aîné s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à jouer avec les mèches ébènes du plus petit en silence. Il embrassa ensuite le contour de la mâchoire de son amant avant de s'allonger lui aussi.

Sasuke abandonna sa contemplation des nuages pour embrasser son hôte, grisé par le contact de doigts plus si étrangers que ça sur son torse.

"Sasuke..." appela le porteur du Masque, son visage sérieux trahissant une certaine nervosité.

L'interpellé sentit son coeur s'emballer, son aîné avait l'air prêt à lui révéler quelque chose d'important.

Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer et de réguler sa respiration, il fallait qu'il ait l'air serein.

Il se mordit la lèvre, ses pensées s'entassant à une vitesse vertigineuse dans son esprit.

Plusieurs hypothèses se firent la guerre alors qu'une seule s'imposait dans son crâne, Sasuke se mit à fuir le regard de son amant alors que sa bouche s'asséchait...

C'était la situation propice.

Peut être qu'il se faisait des idées... Même si...

Le cadet des Uchiwa jeta alors un coup d'oeil discret à son aîné, son coeur tambourinait avec plus de fort dans sa cage thoracique.

Shary semblait ailleurs, cherchant sans toute l'assentiment du cadet pour continuer, les yeux de Sasuke se détournèrent tandis que le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Peine perdue...

Sa curiosité ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite, mais plus encore, un faible espoir semblait percer au fond de lui.

Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films...

Pourtant il était certain que le brun aux cheveux longs allait dire quelque chose qui allait faire avancer leur relation, enfin, ça, il l'espérait sans le formuler...

Shary était le genre de personne qui allait de but en blanc, sans passer par divers chemins... Alors, il y avait un pourcentage important de chance que ce qui allait suivre allait les concerner... intimement...

Sasuke s'éclaircit la gorge, avançant un "oui ?" pourtant pas très assuré, impatient d'avoir une confirmation à ses désirs.

" Tu trouves pas que le nuage de droite ressemble à des dango?"

Un sourire malicieux avait prit place sur les lèvres fines du porteur du Masque, réduisant à néant les espérances son cadet.

Déçu, Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, il sentit les doigts de l'aîné se saisir de son menton .

" Sasuke."

" En effet on peut dire qu'il ressemble à des dangos" soupira le plus jeune, sans même jeter un coup d'oeil au ciel.

" Les nuages ne m'intéressent pas." coupa Shary, dont le visage se plaça au-dessus de celui du plus jeune, qui détourna les yeux en demandant d'une voix étrange :

" Vraiment ? "

" Vraiment." affirma le brun aux cheveux longs, alors que ses onyx se verrouillaient à celles de Sasuke, semblant y chercher quelque chose.

"Comment vois-tu notre relation ?" trancha alors le plus âgé des bruns.

" Comment je ... QUOI ?? "

Shary se releva en position assise avant de se prendre la tête de Sasuke qui se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

" Peut être un peu tôt" commenta le porteur du Masque avec un sourire tendre.

" Je ne sais pas trop ... A part que je la prend au sérieux, très au sérieux. "

L'index de Shary se promena sur la joue du plus jeune, puis sa main passa sur la nuque et il attira son cadet à lui, plongeant la tête de celui-ci dans le creux de son épaule.

Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque des lèvres froides se posèrent dans son cou, il commença à masser le haut du dos de son aîné, ce dernier faisant jouer sa langue sur la peau qui frémit tant l'écart de température entre ses lèvres et sa langue était grand .

Le brun aux cheveux courts cala un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son amant, lui donnant d'avantage de liberté de mouvements .

L'aîné ne se fit pas prier, alternant les pressions de ses lèvres gelées et les caresses de sa langue brûlante et gourmande.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, il ne voulait pas l'avouer à voix haute, mais il adorait ça.

Il enroula ses bras autour de Shary, et le força à s'allonger totalement sur lui.

" Tu as faim?" glissa sournoisement Shary à son oreille en lui flattant l'entrejambe.

Un gargouilli peu flatteur lui répondit.

Une pointe d'amusement prit place dans le regard de l'aîné qui s'éloigna de son cadet dans le but d'aller récupérer leur déjeuner.

" Ne bouges pas." ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le sac posé un peu plus loin.

Sasuke détailla un peu plus le corps de son amant, s'attardant sur les muscles qu'il pouvait voir rouler sous la peau, il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de l'homme, ses pensées prenant une nuance peu recommandable.

L'autre lui lança un drôle de regard avant de revenir à sa place initiale, il posa les boîtes juste à côté d'eux et rallongea Sasuke en l'embrassant.

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur les hanches de son amant, avant que le porteur du Masque ne stoppe totalement ses caresses, ce qui permit à Sasuke de s'assoire entre les jambes de l'autre.

Ce dernier venait de prendre un petit morceau de poisson entre ses lèvres et attira Sasuke à lui pour lui faire partager ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Le cadet s'amusa à grignoter ce qui dépassait, embrassant le menton puis le coin des lèvres de son amant, avant d'attraper un onigiri pour le dévorer sans cérémonie.

Sasuke mangeait tranquillement quand il s'apercut que Shary le regardait avec insistance.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsque l'aîné s'approcha à quelques millimètre de son visage, Sasuke sentit son coeur accélérer un peu quand la langue de Shary vint récupérer un grain de riz qui avait échappé à sa faim destructrice.

Finalement, Sasuke déplaca la tête de son amant pour faire en sorte que leurs lèvres soit face à face et l'embrassa goulûment.

Bien décidé à poursuivre son jeu, Shary attrapa un quart de tomate et l'approcha des lèvres de Sasuke, ce dernier la mangea en regardant fixement son amant. Sa langue vint s'enrouler autour de l'index du plus vieux, le faisant frémir.

Shary arracha son doigt de la douce cavité de son cadet, le remplaçant par sa propre bouche

"Tu sais, je vais bientot devoir partir ..." avança Sasuke en mordillant ses lèvres rougies.

" Je pense que je le devrais aussi." répondit l'autre en se relevant.

Le cadet des Uchiwa suivit le mouvement,et se rapprocha de son amant, lui saisissant la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

Le plus jeune caressa les lèvres de son aîné de sa langue, lui demandant explicitement d'appronfondir le baiser, le porteur du Masque accéda à sa demande, entrouvrant la bouche pour que leurs langues se touchent doucement.

Sasuke prit possession de la nuque de son amant, le rapprochant encore plus avant de s'écarter un peu et posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur celles de son homologue.

"hum, Orochimaru part demain assez tôt, je pourrais peut être revenir si tu as envie de me voir " tenta le jeune homme aux cheveux courts.

"bien sûr que je veux te voir voyons." affirma l'aîné en penchant la tête, "je reviendrai demain dans ce cas, même heure qu'aujourd'hui?" s'enquit-il

"je viendrai plus tôt." annonça Sasuke.

"bien." conclua le plus âgé qui sembla distrait pendant quelques instants.

"je dois y aller." finit Sasuke, embrassant une dernière fois Shary.

Il se déplaca de quelques pas, cherchant son katana .

L'aîné se rapprocha de lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le colla à lui,le dos de Sasuke contre son torse, il lui attrapa la mâchoire et lui releva la tête pour lui dévorer la bouche.

Le porteur du Masque rompi le baiser à bout de souffle.

Il susurra un " à demain" contre les lèvres de son amant et disparut.

Sasuke repartit lui aussi non sans se passer les doigts sur les lèvres avec un petit sourire heureux.

-fin chapitre 16-

biZ à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	17. Appartenance et sentiments

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : pas à nous ç_ç encore et toujours...

Pairing : Ita/Sasu, Dei/Ita (non réciproque), Kabu/Sasu (idem)... et après, vous verrez bien ;p

ATTENTION RE-LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN AVEC FLUFF ( guimauve) A LA CLE !!!!!

RAR :

Pour le coup, c'est Lou qui répond ^^

Raimu : Certes deux c'est bien ^^ j'avoue que l'idée des dangos vient de Yaki, mais c'est toujours très éprouvant d'écrire ce que ressent Sasuke quand on imagine « Shary » ainsi … Et si je me souviens bien, Sasuke ne pourra rien tenter et ne tentera rien contre Deidara ^^

Yukimai-chan : Oui, c'est notre Sasu international qui est jaloux ^^ qui l'aurait cru ? Et pis Deidara n'a pas fini de s'en prendre plein la tête, même s'il va aider par la suite. La vérité sera dévoilée dans les derniers chapitres et y'a encore de la marge xD et la suite va arriver ... ^^

Kaleiya : Vraiment désolées pour les fautes mais le site fait parti des fautifs ( je dis pas qu'on en fait pas XD) Merci en tout cas de l'avoir signalé ^^

Pis ouiiiii, je n'aime pas les gosses, donc ça me semblait logique que Sasuke n'aime pas les gosses =)

[ note de Yaki : c'est vrai que le site m'a franchement fait ch*er pour rester polie, j'ai remarqué que des phrases entières avaient disparu dans les derniers chapitres ! je vais essayer de rattraper rapidement le tir -_-" ]

Euryel Von Holle : héhé, le prochain arrive à grand pas ^^

sasuga : j'espère que le 17 ème chapitre va te plaire, je me rappele m'être bien amusée à l'écrire =D

sati-san : ça fait doublement plaisir une double review =) Itachi est pas trop du genre à montrer ses sentiments et sinon ben ... j'ai honte de l'avouer mais je ne me rappelle plus s'il va montrer un peu de possessivité envers Sasu :S

Voila, merci a tous pour les reviews, j'ai pas mis de remerciement cas par cas mais j'en fais un général ^^ voili voilou, Marchi encore et bon chapitre

Bonne lecture :p

Chapitre 17

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sasuke arriva en avance aux abords du village.

Orochimaru et Kabuto étant partit analyser les résultats des nouveaux cobayes dans un repaire peu éloigné, le jeune homme avait ainsi obtenu la permission de rester seul, ce qui lui avait permit de faire quelques recherches, cependant sommaires, et quelques repérages dans l'optique de créer une équipe une fois le serpent éliminé.

Pendant un bref instant, il cru que son amant n'était pas encore arrivé, mais un bruissement lui fit comprendre son erreur, en effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux longs était assis sur un rocher, le même que la veille, contemplant le lever de soleil.

Le masque rouge et noir toujours présent sur le haut de son visage, dernier rempart au regard de Sasuke qui voulait pourtant avoir son amant tout entier.

Il sortit de ses réfléxions lorsque l'autre se leva dans le but de le rejoindre.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrêtèrent sur les courbes de Shary, détaillant les hanches saillantes, alors que celui-ci se retournait vers lui pour sauter de son perchoir. Le cadet le vit disparaitre sans surprise et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà derrière lui, à lui embrasser la nuque.

Un soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne fasse face à son amant, lui donnant quelques baisers avant de lui demander gauchement s'il allait bien.

L'autre parut surpris d'une telle attention, il prit doucement la main de Sasuke et la mis sur son qui battait la chamade, le plus jeune haussa un sourcil avant de se faire embrasser à pleine bouche.

L'aîné s'écarta, répondant alors par l'affirmative, bien qu'il paraissait encore plus fatigué que le veille.

Le regard du disciple d'Orochimaru se fit suspicieux alors qu'il prenait le visage de Shary dans ses mains pour le rapprocher du sien, ses yeux fixés sur le rebord du masque d'où des cernes semblaient ressortir .

" Dis moi ... tu as pris froid hier ? " grinça le cadet des Uchiwa en clignant des yeux.

" Hn? " émit simplement son interlocuteur.

" Je veux dire que tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme " reprocha le jeune homme, attendant patiemment que son amant s'explique. Ce dernier soupira avant de siffler d'un air exaspérer :

" Deidei..."

Comme si ce nom valait à lui seul toutes les explications du monde...

Sasuke se renfrogna, prit d'un sérieux doute, il croisa les bras sur son torse et commenta avec amertume et une ironie mordante :

" Il t'a donc tant fatigué cette nuit ?"

D'un bras, Shary le prit par la taille et passa son autre main sur la joue de son amant tout en répondant :

" On peut dire cela. Néanmoins..." Le brun aux cheveux longs s'interrompit pour reprendre, d'un ton presque amusé, " je doute que nous pensions à la même chose..."

" Je pense à ce qu'il t'a proposé hier et au fait que tu lui ais murmuré quelque chose avant qu'il ne se décide à partir. Je suppose que tu as dû lui donner une raison très convaincante, non ? " suspecta le cadet en fusillant son aîné du regard.

" En effet." fut tout ce que répondit son vis-à-vis.

"pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'ai saisis ..." grimaça le jeune homme en s'éloignant, maudissant le poids qu'il sentait s'alourdir dans son ventre.

" Vraiment ? Dis moi en plus." proposa le brun aux cheveux longs en allant reprendre sa place contre Sasuke.

" Non. " grommela le cadet des Uchiwa, dont l'attitude hurlait la mauvaise foi.

" Tu m'as dis hier que tu considérais notre relation comme sérieuse." stoppant sa phrase, Shary releva le visage de Sasuke vers le sien, " c'est aussi mon cas."

" Dis moi... Sasuke " le taquina l'aîné avec un sourire en coin, " de quelle façon pensais-tu que Dei aurait pu me fatiguer ? "

Le jeune homme, qui était resté silencieux devant l'aveu de son amant, sembla reprendre le fil de la conversation.

" Te harceler avec son flot de paroles continu évidemment ou bien .." hésita Sasuke, en détournant le regard, cherchant par la même occasion à contenir sa rage.

" Dis le" ordonna le plus âgé en caressant le visage de son cadet de ses doigts.

" Il aurait aussi bien pu te harceler ... sexuellement ..." finit Sasuke en se mordant la lèvre, il vit alors l'index et le pouce de son amant lui prendre le menton et il sentit sa tête relever de force.

" Et je me serais laissé faire ? " interrogea Shary en faisant la moue.

" J'espère que oui ! " s'énerva le disciple d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke avisa ce qu'il avait dit, mortifié, alors que des images plus qu'explicites passaient dans sa tête.

Toutes mettant en scène le blond d'Iwa et le brun aux cheveux longs.

Un frisson le fit sursauter, il déglutit en remarquant que son entrejambe réagissait à cet étrange fantasme...

Certes, le jeune homme aux cheveux courts n'aurait pas autorisé le crétin congénital à toucher son brun masqué, mais loin de le répugner, l'idée de voir son amant avec quelqu'un d'autre... l'exitait atrocement.

Tentant tant bien que mal de camoufler sa réaction corporelle, le cadet des Uchiwa se passa une main sur le visage, se répétant en boucle un "ne pas imaginer Shary se faire culbuter" ... Sans plus de succès puisqu'une vision de plus en plus nette de l'alléchant fessier de son amant se faisait de plus en plus insistante dans son esprit perturbé...

Sasuke réussit à reprendre un minimum contenance.

" J'espère que non !" s'emporta le cadet, rouge de honte.

" Et moi, j'espère que ce balai à toilette ne viendra pas nous déranger aujourd'hui" glissa l'aîné qui happa ensuite les lèvres face à lui.

" S'il vient, cette fois je ne retiendrai pas mes coups." assura Sasuke, trop heureux de sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

Sasuke sentit la peau de son amant frissonner sous ses doigts.

" Il va pleuvoir." déclara simplement le plus âgé.

" Vraiment ? il faudra éviter de sortir alors, je ne tiens pas à être trempé."

" La grotte?" suggéra Shary l'air de rien.

Le brun aux cheveux longs prit la main de son cadet et le tira dans la grotte alors que quelques gouttes de pluies d'abattaient dur eux.

En vérité, Sasuke serait bien resté au sec en regardant son amant se faire tremper mais il compris que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions... En effet, voir son corps moulé sous ses vêtements aurait été une source d'exitation pour le cadet, qui n'avait déjà pas besoin de ça...

L'orage commença à gronder.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent de nouveau contre la paroi rocheuse.

Les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur, où désormais la pluie tombait drû, Sasuke se sentit morose, ses pensées tournées vers son passé. Il se serra contre Shary, en quête de réconfort.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe, ses doigts se faufilèrent sur le cou du plus jeune et joua avec les cheveux

"Sasuke..." chuchota le plus âgé des deux en berçant l'autre.

Seul un "... Mm ? " lui répondit.

"Tu n'aimes pas l'orage." déclara l'aîné en serrant davantage le corps de son amant contre lui.

" Tu es un fin observateur .." ironisa le disciple d'Orochimaru en se bouinant au maximum contre le torse chaud.

" Sans doute..." murmura-t-il

Shary s'éloigna un peu de Sasuke, qui grimaça franchement sous la perte de chaleur.

" J'ai oublié quelque chose dehors, je vais le chercher."

Et sans plus d'explication, il quitta la grotte quelques minutes durant lesquelles Sasuke se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait bien put oublier pour sortir par une averse pareille.

Shary réapparut.

Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé dehors avait été pourtant bien suffisant pour qu'il se fasse trempé jusqu'aux os par la pluie diluvienne, il tenait une cape sombre dans sa main droite. L'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux longs avait dû glisser et désormais, la masse ébène lui collait au corps, tout comme ses vêtements.

" Tu t'es fait tremper ... pour ça ? " commenta le cadet des Uchiwa, qui profita abusivement de la vue que son amant lui offrait.

" Hn." se contenta de répondre l'appel au viol qui venait d'entrer.

Le col roulé noir était devenu une seconde peau révélant ses muscles.

Le froid avait aussi eu son effet et la pointe des seins de son amant, durcit par la tempréture basse, était désormais visible et les gouttes d'eau déambulaient aussi sur les bras fins mais bien sculptés.

" Tu n'as pas froid ? " s'enquit le jeune homme d'un air faussement naïf, alors qu'il enlaçait déjà le corps de l'autre

" Réchauffe-moi." susurra le brun aux cheveux longs

" Je ne vais pas me le faire répéter... " annonça Sasuke en tirant d'un coup sec sur la nuque de son amant pour dévorer sa bouche, puis, il le fit glisser le long de la paroi, le faisant ensuite s'allonger sous lui.

Sasuke passa ses mains sur le haut trempé, avant d'en attraper les bords et de l'enlever.

Ses doigts retrouvèrent bien rapidement la peau brûlante de fièvre, qu'il caressa lentement, songeant avec un soupçon d'inquiétude que son aîné était sûrement encore convalescent...

" La femme aux origamis n'est pas venue t'apporter tes médicaments, n'est ce pas ? Est-ce que cela signifie que tu vas mieux ... ou... ? "

Le jeune homme suspendit sa phrase, espérant que le porteur du Masque ne serait pas réticent à lui donner quelques explications...

Néanmoins, l'autre ne lui répondit pas, il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres et en embrassa la paume avec passion, l'autre migrant sur sa cuisse.

Shary finit par libérer les doigts prisonniers, son attention se portant sur le haut du corps de son cadet. Il remarqua ainsi avec satisfaction l'absence de la corde autour des hanches de son jeune amant, d'un geste vif, le porteur du Masque attrapa les pants du kimono pour les écarter au maximum afin d'embrasser le ventre de son assaillant, le brun mordilla la peau tendre en maintenant les hanches fermement.

Le corps de Sasuke se cambra.

Le plus jeune des bruns ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux mouillés avant de vagabonder sur la nuque, puis les épaules .

La peau sous ses mains se couvraient de chair de poule et des soupirs heureux lui parvenaient; Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière, sentant sa mâchoire frémir alors qu'un trop plein de sentiments se déversait en lui.

Il ne chercha pas à les analyser, au contraire, il se laissa simplement submerger par eux, s'abreuvant avec bonheur de la tendresse de son aîné.

Le cadet des Uchiwa serra Shary contre lui, son impatience et son désir commençant à reprendre le dessus.

Il voulait de nouveau ressentir jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau de l'autre.

Ressentir cette limite entre la douleur et le plaisir, ce paroxysme du désir et d'extase.

Et aussi... Avoir Shary.

Rien que pour lui.

Le serrer dans ses bras comme il le faisait à l'instant, lui murmurer des choses au creux de l'oreille et l'embrasser encore et encore.

Ces dernières pensées semèrent le doute en lui, qui ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec le brun aux cheveux longs...

Sasuke n'avait jamais rien aimer en dehors de sa famille, et cet amour lui avait été arraché de force, aussi, il se sentait incertain face à ses propres émotions...

Le brun aux cheveux longs profita de ce moment pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son cadet.

Tout deux étaient à présent agenouillé face à l'autre, l'aîné embrassa alors furieusement son amant qui répondit avec autant d'ardeur, chassant ses élucubrations qui n'avaient pas lui d'être à un moment comme celui-ci.

Les mains du cadet des Uchiwa reprirent leurs caresses, prenant possession des fesses du brun aux cheveux longs qui ne put retenir un long gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'il s'attardait à enlever le kimono.

Sasuke en voulait plus cette fois et il en aurait plus.

La passion et le désir lui avait totalement fait perdre la tête et le fait que Shary lui titille les sens d'une façon particulièrement délicieuse n'aidait pas à calmer le jeu.

C'est donc avec des gestes maladroits, tant ses mains tremblaient d'envie, qu'il enleva le pantalon de son aîné qui se tortilla un peu pour l'aider, soulevant son bassin pour laisser passer les doigts fins.

Finalement, le porteur du Masque se redressa dans le but de se débarasser totalement de son vêtement, il poussa ensuite doucement Sasuke sur le dos et le chevaucha.

Le cadet des Uchiwa eut un sourire carnassier, il passa ses mains avides sur les flans de son aîné avant de se coller à lui pour suçer les abdominaux qu'il sentit se contracter sous sa langue. Mais il fut bien vite remis en position allongé par son amant, dont le regard lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter de passer dominant.

Après s'être assuré que le jeune brun avait comprit le message, le porteur du Masque posa sa bouche sur le haut du torse de sa proie, tout en caressant son corps.

Par vengeance, et aussi parce qu'il jugeait avoir assez attendu, Sasuke se mit à donner de légers coups de bassins contre les jambes de son amant, qui laissa échapper un grondement.

Le brun aux cheveux longs stoppa ses caresses, verrouillant son regard embrumé dans celui, tout aussi expressif, de son cadet, avant de coller son bas ventre enflé contre le sien, les faisant gémir.

Le bas de Sasuke devint très rapidement un souvenir, laissant la liberté au brun masqué d'embrasser longuement les jambes nues, s'attardant sur l'arrière des genoux.

Le plus jeune laissa Shary lui enlever ce qu'il voulait, son corps était uniquement guidé par son instinct, réagissant au quart de tour et se soulevant selon les pressions exercées par le jeune homme qui le dominait.

Il sentait l'atmosphère devenir lourde de tension, comme si leur environnement était devenu le reflet même de ce qu'il ressentait, il lui sembla aussi qu'il faisait horriblement chaud alors que le ciel gris assombrissait peu à peu l'intérieur de la grotte.

Sasuke se redressa et chercha à tâton la bouche de son aîné, soudant leurs corps ensemble.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent facilement, se cajolèrent avant de se séparer pour mieux s'enrouler de nouveau.

La main du cadet des Uchiwa s'aventura sur le bas ventre de son brun pour aller taquiner la peau devenu particulièrement sensible.

Lentement , Sasuke se mit assit, espérant que rien ne viendrait l'entraver dans sa manoeuvre.

Tout en poursuivant ses baisers, il réussit à s'agenouiller et à obliger Shary à se mettre sous lui.

C'est avec une grande satisfaction et un regard particulièrement lubrique que le plus jeune des bruns avisa son amant qui avait écarter les jambes, l'invitant par là, à s'installer entre elles.

Les doigts du porteur du Masque caressèrent les flans du disciple d'Orochimaru, qui donna des coups de bassins instinctivement.

Le brun aux cheveux longs se cambra sous cet assaut en grognant.

Lui aussi semblait en vouloir plus.

D'une main, Sasuke attrapa les poignets de Shary pour les placer au dessus de sa tête tandis que de l'autre, il soulevait le masque lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son amant l'en empêche à tout moment.

Mais ce dernier se fit docile, sans doute parce qu'il aurait été impossible au plus jeune de distinguer quoique ce soit de compromettant...

Par ailleurs, Shary n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, le soupire soulagé qu'il émit prouva à Sasuke que son initiative était plutôt bien perçue. Une fois le masque posé à côté d'eux, le cadet reprit possession de la cavité buccale de son homologue, et dans le même temps, il baissa son caleçon d'un geste vif, dévoilant l'envie dévorante de son amant.

Le corps de Shary s'arqua violement lorsque son cadet saisit sa verge en érection, le cri qu'il allait pousser fut avalé par des lèvres avides .

Les doigts de Sasuke commencèrent à s'activer furieusement sur le membre dur alors que sa bouche désertait celle de son brun pour lui dévorer le cou avec impatience, accélérant le rythme, faisant en sorte que Shary gémisse plus fort et de façon continue .

Le cadet des Uchiwa se délecta de l'emprise qu'il avait, de cette impression exquise d'être puissant, chaque soupir de plaisir, chaque mouvement ou murmure se répercutait directement dans son corps, jusque dans son membre gorgé de désir.

Il se sentait frémir et finit par libérer son amant de son étreinte, il relâcha un peu la pression, permettant à l'autre de reprendre son souffle.

Le cadet fit jouer ses dents et sa langue sur le cou et les épaules de l'homme sous lui, le mordant férocément puis le cajolant, sentant la peau vibrer de désir sous lui.

Shary, quant à lui, pressait ses épaules pour qu'il continue ses tortures, grondant et gémissant son prénom.

Sasuke releva la tête et ferma les yeux, s'abreuvant des petits cris d'indignation de son amant, parfois plus longs lorsque le cadet renforçait la pression sur la hampe tendue.

Ce sentiment était délicieux, presque... extatique...

Sasuke aimait ça.

L'autre était fort, il le savait.

Il le sentait.

Et pourtant, là, il lui était totalement soumis et cette situation l'exitait.

Il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser, il en avait la certitude.

Les longues jambes de brun aux cheveux longs s'étiraient et s'écartaient en cadence avec ses gestes, Sasuke aurait voulu le voir mieux que cela...

Il imaginait le regard embué de désir de l'autre...

Un sourire sadique se profila sur le visage du plus jeune.

Le jeune homme stoppa toutes ses caresses, prit d'une envie soudaine de jouer avec son amant.

A quatres pattes au-dessus de l'aîné, son souffla parcourut lentement le torse offert, bien décidé à frustrer son amant comme l'autre le faisait si souvent avec lui...

Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas au goût du brun aux cheveux longs qui se redressa soudainement et le renversa sous lui.

Sasuke laissa juste échapper un petit cri de surprise, l'autre se contenta de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il rompit le baiser avant de susurrer, encore essouflé, un "plus tard" plein de promesses.

Sasuke se sentit durcir un peu plus au ton de son amant alors que Shary faisait vagabonder ses doigts sur le corps sous lui, avant de buter sur le dernier vêtement qu'il fit rapidement disparaître.

"Sasuke..." gronda-t-il avec désir.

Le brun plus âgé attira le plus jeune à lui et commença à passer ses mains sur le dos moite, le rapprochant jusqu'à ce que leurs bas ventre dur de désir se touchent, les faisant tout deux soupirer de plaisir.

Les doigts de l'aîné passèrent sur les fesses de Sasuke, s'y attardant, les touchant, les serrant.

Le plus jeune poussa un couinement exquis à l'oreille de son brun qui en profita pour glisser son visage dans le cou de sa victime, le marquant comme sien en murmurant des mots incohérents à l'oreille de son homologue.

Sasuke ne chercha même pas à comprendre, il sentit juste une des mains de son amant le frôler sur tout le long de son corps pour s'arrêter au niveau de son arrière-train.

Ils étaient à présent sur les genoux l'un contre l'autre, l'une des mains du brun plus jeune agrippée aux cheveux de son Shary et l'autre sur ses côtes.

Sans prévenir, Sasuke se mit à gémir en rejetant la tête en arrière, ses doigts se crispant sur le peau de son amant dont les mains écartaient doucement ses fesses pour se frayer une passage jusqu'à son intimité.

Le brun aux cheveux longs grogna de plaisir contre le cou de son amant, ses doigts allaient et venaient dans le corps offert à lui et il s'amusa à varier la cadence, Sasuke secoua la tête, perdant pied tout en commençant à se mouvoir sur la main de son aîné, soupirant doucement, il s'aggripa plus fort aux épaules musclées face à lui et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les attentions que son amant lui prodiguait.

Il y avait quelque chose de bestial dans la façon d'agir de son brun, Sasuke grogna lorsque le rythme des doigts en lui s'intensifia.

Un sifflement se fit entendre, les interrompant .

Le brun aux cheveux longs stoppa instantanément ses actions, il plaqua son cadet contre lui avant de sauter en arrière, faisant fi de la blessure qu'un kunaï venait de lui asséner à l'épaule.

D'un commun accord, les deux bruns se saisirent de leurs vêtements et les enfilèrent rapidement tout en surveillant les environs.

Les deux hommes partirent ensuite sur les hauteurs afin de pouvoir en savoir plus sur leurs adversaires.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son amant - qui avait de nouveau remit son masque - , frustré. Comment faisait donc son aîné pour rester de marbre?

Deux lèvres gourmandes le sortirent de sa réflexion, il n'eut guère le temps de les savourer que déjà, leur propriétaire, shirukens et kunais en main, se ruait à une vitesse vertigineuse sur les assaillants.

Le plus jeune resta en retrait observant son amant et tentant d'analyser les techniques que ce dernier utilisait. Mais contre toute attente, même ses sharingans ne lui furent d'aucune utilité.

Sasule ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son amant agissait extrêmement rapidement et camouflait ses mudras pour que personne, et surtout pas lui, ne puisse voir et identifier ses techniques et ses affinités.

Seul, un corps carbonisé lui prouva que Shary utilisait bel et bien le feu, mais c'était tout.

Et encore, car il pouvait aussi s'agir de techniques du répertoire raïton...

Ses appétits n'étaient pas satisfaits, le cadet soupira, il ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux vers Sharu qui venait de réapparaître près de lui.

" Partons. D'autres arrivent. Il est inutile que nous nous fassions repérer." déclara ce dernier avant de se détourner.

Shary sauta de rocher en rocher sur la falaise, suivit de Sasuke, ils se faufilèrent dans une faille juste assez grande pour que deux adultes puissent tenir debout, en revanche la largeur laissait à désirer.

Le porteur du Masque semblait parfaitement en possession de ses moyens, scrutant les environs et semblant développer une sensibilité hors norme. Sasuke était, quant à lui, prit entre deux feux, bien sûr, pour le moment, il privilegiait son attention sur leurs ennemis, mais la proximité du corps de son amant lui rappelait l'inassouvissement de son désir.

Et puis, avoir vu le brun aux cheveux longs se battre, lui montrer même le minimum de cette puissance colossale...

Sasuke en eut des frissons.

Il n'était pas jaloux, en fait, cela l'exitait encore plus.

Savoir l'autre si fort, avoir vu les muscles se tendre sous le vêtement mouillé...

Et ce fessier ...

Le cadet déglutit difficilement, avant de froncer les sourcils, leurs adversaire approchaient.

Ces derniers ne devaient pas être des ninjas de haut niveau, puisqu'ils se postèrent sur la falaise juste au-dessus de leurs cibles, sans pour autant les trouver, malgré le fait que les deux bruns ne camouflaient pas leurs présences.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à sortir régler leur compte aux crétins qui avaient osé les interrompre à un moment des plus intéressants, mais il fut retenu par la poigne ferme de son aîné qui hocha négativement la tête. Le jeune homme suspendit donc son geste alors que des voix commencaient à se faire entendre.

" Il risque d'être furieux ..." commenta l'un des hommes.

" Tu penses qu'on devrait dire à Kabuto-san ce que Sasuke faisait ? " demanda un autre d'une voix mal assurée, auquel un grand silence répondit.

Shary garda son air neutre, il tourna lentement la tête vers Sasuke, qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

" Allons au village. " proposa une voix criarde, ce à quoi les autres répondirent par une vague affirmation.

Sasuke soupira, Orochimaru ne devait pas être au courant.

Néanmoins, le cas de Kabuto l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Ainsi, cet idiot avait eu des doutes...

Une langue mutine se balada sur son torse découvert et il déglutit en avisant son amant, à genoux devant lui.

Son regard devint particulièrement explicite à mesure qu'il se laissait glisser contre le corps de son aîné pour finir accroupit dans l'espace étroit.

Avec des gestes précipités, mais calculés, il se débarassa de tout ses vêtements avant de se caler contre le porteur du Masque.

"... Mmh... Sasuke..." gémit son aîné en sentant le corps nu de son cadet contre le sien.

N'ayant plus la patience d'attendre que Shary enlève les siens, les mains de Sasuke attrapèrent le haut toujours mouillé et l'envoyèrent valser sans plus de cérémonie.

" Quelle impatience..." le taquina l'autre en lui flattant le sexe, récoltant un petit grondement ravi.

" Il faut dire que nous avons été coupé assez rapidement tout à l'heure... " rappela son vis-à-vis dont les doigts allaient et venaient entre les épaules et les flans de l'aîné, le massant légèrement.

L'aîné grogna, ses bras enserrant fermement Sasuke.

" Et dire que nous devons cela à la possessivité de cette imbécile de tortue"

" Je vais .. hummph .. certainement me faire passer un savon en rentrant" annonça le cadet des Uchiwa d'un ton qui se voulait plaintif, mais qui cachait mal un autre but...

" Dois-je y voir une invitation à rendre ce moment encore plus... intense pour que tu saches à quel point ça en valait la peine? " avança le brun aux cheveux longs.

Le jeune brun fit mine de réfléchir avant de murmurer, avec un sourire carnassier ne laissant rien présager de bon :

" Mmm ... oh que oui ."

Les doigts fins tracèrent des arabesques sur la chute de rein de Sasuke, sans pourtant s'aventurer plus bas, mettant Sasuke sur les nerfs, son amant jouait avec sa patience, et cela n'allait pas lui réussir.

Shary remonta l'une de ses mains, emprisonnant la nuque de son cadet.

Il s'approcha leurs visages, laissant une distance entre eux, ne caressant que de son souffle la peau frémissante du jeune homme aux cheveux courts.

Son autre main retrouva le chemin du torse du plus jeune, en dessinant les contours comme pour en mémoriser toutes les courbes .

"Sasuke..."

Le susnommé frémit au ton de cette voix douce, charmeuse et profonde.

Un léger mouvement de contestation se fit quelque part dans son esprit, hurlant à sa conscience qu'il se laissait envoûter un peu plus à chaque mot que disait son amant.

Pourtant, il balaya ses pensées vivement.

Ses mains s'étaient accrochées à Shary, l'une dans son dos, l'autre sur ses hanches et le jeune homme tentait dans des gestes désespérés d'embrasser son brun mais celui ci se décalait, le fuyant pour le narguer en embrassant son cou.

"Tu veux...ici...?" demanda le porteur du Masque contre la peau tendre.

" Hum, il y a un autre endroit où on peut aller ? A ma connaissance, pas avant minimum une heure ou deux. De plus, si on sort, on se fera repérer cette fois " s'impatienta le disciple d'Orochimaru.

Le brun aux cheveux longs cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sasuke, le cou parfaitement dégagé. L'une de ses mains vagabonda de nouveau sur le corps du plus jeune, s'arrêtant de nouveau vicieusement au niveau de la chute de rein.

" Sasuke... Tu me veux ici? " le taquina l'autre d'une voix rauque de désir mal contenu.

" Va savoir..." répliqua ironiquement le cadet, descendant sa main dans le dos de son amant en même temps qu'il parlait

Shary se mit à mordiller gentimment la peau face à lui, tremblant un peu.

" Fais moi donc savoir" susurra-t-il alors que l'une de ses mains, traitresse, se posait sur le membre tendu du plus jeune.

Sasuke souffla d'un air mécontent.

Il en avait marre de cette langueur. Certes, l'attente était appréciable et faisait monter la pression mais il comptait bien accélérer le mouvement.

Cette fois, il était hors de question que son amant fasse tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Aussi, ses mains se firent plus hasardeuses, plus joueuses, elles se risquèrent même sur les fesses de son brun aux cheveux longs, se frayant un passage sous les deux tissus qui les recouvraient.

L'aîné gémit et se colla un peu plus au corps de son cadet lorsqu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer lentement, Sasuke embrassa fiévreusement la gorge de son amant en continuant son ascension à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Shary était si chaud et si étroit, son corps était aussi doux à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur ... Le jeune homme grogna de plaisir alors que son amant était prit de soubresauts; Sasuke le sentait vibrer contre lui, la chaleur de son intimité lui faisait tourner la tête, sans parler des gémissements qui gagnaient en intensité selon le rythme imposé par le plus jeune. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, cherchant à contenir son désir le plus longtemps possible. Les petits sons qu'émettaient le brun aux cheveux longs se muèrent rapidement en suppliques timides, auxquelles Sasuke répondit avec un sentiments de toute puissance, retirant un doigt, puis le renfilant avec un autre et variant la pression qu'il exerçait dans le corps offert à ses soins.

" Je m'y prends bien ? " susurra le plus jeune des bruns, les joues un peu rougies par la passion, avant qu'il ne rajoute un troisième doigt dans l'antre acceuillante de son aîné qui avait du mal à le suivre des yeux, ce dernier se cambra sur la main de son cadet en gémissant plus fort sous l'intrusion.

" Hnn... Oui... Hn..." articula-t-il difficilement tandis que Sasuke reprennait avec plus de vigueur et d'impatience sa douce torture, un faux air innocent sur le visage. Le cadet attrapa la gorge du porteur de Masque et releva le visage de ce dernier afin de pouvoir continuer à lui dévorer la gorge.

" J'en suis heureux. " conclua le cadet des Uchiwa en avalant avec délice les lèvres de son aîné, tout en baissant encore plus les deux vêtements qui restaient dans le but de les enlever.

Le porteur du Masque se mit à hoqueter, son bassin se mouvant de sa propre volonté.

La chaleur autour de ses doigts allait finir par le rendre fou et il se mordit la lèvre, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en sentant que les doigts de son amant avaient enfin retrouvé l'antre chaude de son intimité avant de pousser un petit cri lorsque son autre main entama un mouvement sur son membre dur.

Les doigts en lui l'exploraient doucement, s'interrompant lorsqu'il se contractait un peu trop , Shary veillait à ne pas lui faire mal...

Sasuke soupira, accélérant le mouvement de sa main à l'intérieur de son amant qui émit une longue plainte lorsqu'il effleura ce point particulier.

Les caresses du cadet des Uchiwa étaient pourtant toujours accompagnées d'un certaine impatience tandis que celles de l'aîné restaient douces et lentes, ce qui agaçaient le plus jeune qui avait alors l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile et chétive qu'un rien pouvait briser.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu du corps du brun aux cheveux longs.

Ses mains faisaient déjà l'amour au torse de l'aîné, tandis que sa bouche se posait les flans de ce dernier. Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier, l'autre lui laissait faire ce qu'il voulait...

Enfin...

En apparence car il savait que la situation allait lui échapper.

Il ne savait pas quand, ni comment, mais cette imprévisibilité lui plaisait.

Le cadet aggripa le dos de son ainé de ses ongles lorsqu'il sentit les doigts se retirer de son intimité, il releva son visage vers celui de son amant pour l'embrasser, en profitant pour déserter l'intérieur désirable.

" Hn... Non... " supplia le porteur du Masque, " Continues...."

Sasuke le fit s'allonger, caressant son torse de ses lèvres ignorant les protestations de l'autre, le cadet partit à la découverte du corps de son amant, goûta sa peau, émerveillé par le velouté de cette dernière, Shary se cambra pour permettre à la main de son cadet de s'approprier son dos.

Devant le manque de réactions de son partenaire, qui se contentait de passer une main réconfortante sur son torse, Sasuke se sentit frustré.Il voulait retrouver son amant dans toute sa bestialité. Il voulait celui qui avait massacré leurs adversaires... Celui qui, sans même l'avoir touché, l'avait possédé entièrement. Sasuke voulait que l'autre se fonde en lui. C'est donc d'une voix impatiente qu'il en fit part à l'oreille du porteur de Masque, dont les mains se perdaient dans le dos de son compagnon.

" Vraiment? "

Une pointe de sarcasme se lisait clairement dans la voix du plus âgé.

Sasuke pouvait presque imaginer un sourire narquois sur le visage en face de lui.

" Convainc-moi." lâcha Shary, d'un ton autoritaire où perçait désormais son désir.

Le cadet se colla totalement au corps sous lui en ronronnant un " Mais comment te convaincre...?" particulièrement sexy qui fit tressaillir le plus âgé des deux bruns.

Sasuke sentit son amant tressaillir avant que ce dernier ne gronde :

" Attends, je vais te montrer...." gronda le brun aux cheveux longs en se mettant en position assise, installant Sasuke sur ses genoux et le plaquant contre lui.

" A quel point le désires-tu, Sasu-chan?" grogna-t-il au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune tandis que ces mains écartaient doucement les fesses de son amant.

Sasuke sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le geste "affectueux" de son tortionnaire et lui sussura un " Voilà , tu vois quand tu veux ... Humph " d'une voix affreusement sensuelle.

" Veux-tu que je te montre à quel point je le veux? "

Shary gardait une voix profonde, l'une de ses mains maintenait les hanches de Sasuke, qui tentait désespérément de donner des coups de bassin en haletant quelque peu.

" Dis le moi." ordonna son amant.

Les doigts de son autre main étaient près de l'intimité de son cadet mais n'attendait qu'une phrase pour s'introduire de nouveau en lui.

" Oui je le veux ... Et maintenant ! " laissa échapper Sasuke avec une envie palpable.

Le jeune homme sentit aussitôt un doigt joueur écarter un peu plus ses fesses et venir se nicher au creux de son intimité, il se repaissant de la chaleur émanant de son amant.

Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour du torse fin mais musclé avant d'élire domicile sur les omoplates du plus âgé qui lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, tout en se délectant des soupirs qui lui parvenait. Shary glissa délicatement un deuxième doigt, tout aussi coquin que le premier, faisant grimacer Sasuke, aussitôt l'aîné ondula des hanches contre lui pour le distraire, frottant leurs membres ensemble.

Le cadet des Uchiwa s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux de son brun, se collant un peu plus à lui.

Cette fois-ci, plus encore que la dernière fois, Sasuke avait envie de sentir l'aîné en lui ...

Il avait l'impression de se consumer, de brûler comme jamais sous les doigts de son amant, ne retenant plus ses soupirs et ses demandes, qui se résumaient à de vague "plus" ou "encore".

Le jeune homme aimait cette sensation lorsque le porteur du Masque était en lui.

Celle d'être aimé et chéri.

Dans les bras de Shary, son existence prenait une toute autre dimension, il ne se suffisait plus seulement à lui-même, se sentant étrangement rassuré et nécessaire.

Contrairement à la relation qu'il avait eut avec son frère, où ce dernier était toujours devant lui, le releguant au rôle peu enviable de suppléant, celle qu'il commençait à construire avec Shary semblait être plus harmonieuse.

Il avait besoin de lui et vice-versa.

" Sasuke..." gémit l'aîné en insérant un troisième doigt dans la moiteur de son cadet, qui laissa échapper un long gémissement qui se répercuta contre les parois rocheuses.

" Tu me rends complètement..."

Shary ne put terminer sa phrase, le plus jeune venant de poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

" Masque..." articula Sasuke, difficilement, son ton voilé de désir.

" Je sais..."

Shary se mordit la lèvre.

Sasuke avait bien comprit que son amant n'aimait pas lui faire l'amour avec son masque.

Encore une symbolique... songea le plus jeune avant d'être interrompu dans ses élucubrations par l'autre.

" Sasuke... allons plus loin..."

" Que ?"

Sasuke n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Shary l'entraînait deja.

La luminosité commençait à désirer et c'est à ce moment-là que le plus âgé des bruns s'arrêta, avant de se retourner vers Sasuke pour l'embrasser.

Tout deux s'agenouillèrent de nouveau.

Les mains de l'aîné retrouvèrent le fourreau de chair du plus jeune qui gémit d'impatience.

Ce dernier prit le masque dans ses mains et le retira doucement.

" Sasu..."

Le brun aux cheveux longs fourra son nez dans le cou de son amant.

Sasuke prit doucement le visage de son vis à vis et le releva vers le sien pour caresser de ses lèvres la peau offerte, un sursaut de plaisir le surprit lorsque les trois doigts qui s'étaient réintroduit en lui accélérèrent la cadence.

L'aîné enleva ses doigts de l'intimité du plus jeune qui poussa un soupir de mécontentement.

Sasuke se retrouva plaqué dos contre la paroi rocheuse par son amant, son envie augmenta alors avec plus de force, sa respiration se bloquant alors qu'il sentait que bientôt, très bientôt, son brun s'enfouirait profondément en lui, le comblant de sa présence.

Les mains de Shary avaient déserté son corps depuis quelques minutes déjà et le cadet des Uchiwa n'en pouvait plus, l'autre le laissait ronger son frein, jouant avec ses cheveux et lui embrassant gentiment les épaules.

Le cadet était à bout, il avait envie de lui à en avoir mal et il savait pertimment que son amant aimait ça.

Le voir si soumis, le désirant si ardement...

Pourtant, Sasuke ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire...

Le plus jeune promena sa main sur le corps offert avant d'arriver enfin au membre tendu du brun aux cheveux longs... Il était certain que l'autre devait souffrir de cette attente, lui aussi...

Sa main vagabonda sur la peau lisse du sexe de Shary qui grogna avant d'emprisonner la main fautive. Sasuke eut une moue boudeuse et émit une plainte, ondulant du bassin dans un mouvement explicite, quémandant sa libération.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'aîné le relâcha ce qui permit à son jeune amant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour poser ensuite quelques baisers volages, collant au passage leurs corps ensembles.

Une envie subite de satisfaire sa curiosité pointa son nez, mais il la refoula tout aussi rapidement, il aurait le temps de poser ses questions après...

Sasuke voulait Shary, là.

Maintenant.

Il tremblait de désir et haletait à l'oreille de son amant, qui était dans le même état que lui.

Sasuke se retrouva à niveau pris entre la roche et le corps du brun aux cheveux longs, ce dernier lui souleva doucement une jambe, la caressant au passage, pour la placer sur sa taille.

Le plus jeune des bruns ne comprenit pas vraiment le but de la manoeuvre mais ne chercha pas plus loin, Il se laissa faire, en proie à son désir qui gagnait en force au fil des secondes...

Deux mains se posèrent sans douceur sur ses fesses et le soulevèrent pour le plaquer plus fortement encore contre le mur, Sasuke noua ses deux jambes autour des hanches de son amant dont le bassin se collait au sien.

" Sasuke..." murmura l'aîné d'une voix suave alors que les doigts du plus jeune se crispaient sur ses épaules. " ... Supplie-moi. Maintenant."

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un mouvement particulièrement violent de rage se faisaient en lui, il se prenait pour qui ce type ? En guise de réponse, le jeune homme émit un grondement lourd de menaces et resserra ses jambes sur la taille de son amant.

" Des réclamations, peut-être..." commenta l'aîné d'un ton étrange, en passant sa main sur l'intimité brûlante de son amant, qui contracta sa mâchoire, bien décidé à garder le silence.

" Et donc ?" insista le brun aux cheveux longs en poussant la provocation jusquà entrer un doigt pour le faire fuir l'instant d'après. et glissa juste un

" S'il te plait ....." glissa Sasuke, honteux, au creux de l'oreille de l'autre.

" ... Je veux t'entendre le dire... Ce que tu veux que je te fasse..." renchérit l'autre dont la hampe tendue touchait les fesses du plus jeune qui frémissait d'anticipation et d'impatience

Sasuke aurait pu le tuer si il n'avait pas eu autant envie de lui ... Il tenta tant bien que mal d'accrocher son regard à celui de son amant ce qui n'était pas aisé au vu de la pénombre qui règnait ...

" Fais-moi l'amour ..." murmura-t-il contre le visage de l'autre.

il sentit ses joues rougir juste après avoir sortit cette phrase mais ne cilla pas.

Ses mains s'aggripèrent plus fortement encore à la peau du dos de son amant qui donna un coup de rein, suivit d'autres, sans pour autant le pénétrer. Quelques larmes perlèrent des yeux du cadet, frustré que ces mouvements ne se déroulent pas en lui.

" Comment veux-tu que je te fasse l'amour?" susurra l'autre de sa voix rauque alors que ses coups de bassins devenant de plus en plus violent contre le corps inassouvi de son amant.

" Je veux ... JE VEUX QUE TU VIENNES EN MOI "

Sur ces derniers mots, Sasuke secoua la tête, suffocant presque...

Lui qui avait voulu jouer se retrouvait prit au piège.

Il sentait contre son corps le sexe dur qui ne le comblait pas de sa présence, il en aurait presque crié de rage, mais seules, quelques larmes de souffrances roulaient sur ses joues, il voulait son brun, horriblement, atrocement, il ressentait ce besoin dans la moindre partie de son être.

C'était une torture de le savoir si loin et si près en même temps...

" Mon Sasu ... " , Shary haletait contre la peau collante de son amant, "tu veux que je te possède...? "

Sasuke contracta sa mâchoire, ondulant du bassin contre son aîné, ses larmes brûlantes tombaient sur les épaules de son amant, dont les doigts s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans l'anneau de chair qu'il convoitait.

" Oui ." confirma le cadet des Uchiwa qui fut récompenser d'un langoureux baiser.;

" Je vais te faire mien, Su-chan. " déclara Shary en rompant leur échange, qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné. "Je vais te le faire hurler pour que tu n'ais plus aucun doute là dessus."

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, plaqué au maximum contre la parois, il se cambra lorsque d'une brusque poussée, le brun aux cheveux longs l'empala avidement, récoltant un long hurlement où se mêlaient plaisir et douleur.

Le jeune délia ses jambes du dos de son amant, ce dernier les saisit à l'arrière des genoux et les écarta pour mieux s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de son cadet qui avait beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive. Le cadet des Uchiwa posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis en le serrant contre lui, alors que le mouvement de va-et-vient dans son corps débutait lentement, cherchant à aller plus profondément à chaque poussée. Sasuke sentait le souffle de son Shary se couper pour laisser place à de légers gémissements, il soupirait lui aussi de temps en temps, laissant échapper des cris lorsque l'aîné venait plus brutalement.

" Tu es si étroit ... Si serré... Hn... Sasu..." grogna Shary au creux de l'oreille de son amant, dont les soubresauts l'exitaient au plus au point.

Sasuke se sentait comblé, son brun redoublait d'ardeur à l'intérieur de lui, pourtant il en voulait toujours plus...

Plus fort...

Plus loin...

Plus vite....

Il le fit largement comprendre à son amant, bougeant son bassin avec plus de vigueur en gémissant des " Plus ... S'il te plait ..." qui furent prit au pied de la lettre puisque l'aîné mit encore plus de fougue dans ses mouvements. Le cadet commença à mouvoir ses hanches avec désir, son amant avait laissé de côté sa douceur et se laissait totalement aller dans le corps soumis à lui.

Shary dévora amoureusement la bouche de son cadet, avalant les hurlements de pur bonheur alors que son rythme devenait de plus en plus violent, exitant davantage le feu dans les rein de Sasuke, qui enfonça ses ongles dans la peau en sueur, s'aggripant de toute ses forces...

La sentation de leurs corps collés se mouvant frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre lui donnait le tournis...

Et puis surtout ...

Le contact du membre de l'autre, tendu et exité, s'enfouissant toujours plus en lui ...

Il allait bientôt venir, il se sentait, ses gestes se firent plus confus, ses mains se bousculant sur la peau du brun aux cheveux longs. Ce dernier se retira alors brutalement du corps de son cadet qui ne put qu'émettre un " Que ? " affolé.

Shary s'éloigna un peu de lui et se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant Sasuke avec lui.

Ce dernier se retrouva à cheval sur son aîné, dont la main se posa sur son sexe, le plus jeune des bruns soupira en se demandant ce que l'autre avait en tête lorsqu'il sentit sous son postérieur la chaleur du membre de l'autre.

Comprenant alors, il posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse du brun plus âgé avant de se pencher légèrement pour l'embrasser.

" Sois mien..." murmura l'autre en passant ses doigts fins sur le visage de son cadet.

L'une des mains qui était sur le torse de Shary descendit droit devant elle alors que le jeune homme se surrélevait un peu, l'aîné attrapa le visage de Sasuke et le mena à lui, murmurant un " Toi..." suave avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres fines et pâles alors que ses mains quittaient son visage pour se poser sur ses hanches.

Le cadet des Uchiwa s'enfonça doucement sur le membre dur et brûlant de son aîné, une fois qu'il sentit qu'il arrivait à la limite, Sasuke commença à onduler du bassin, soutenu par les mains puissantes de son amant, leurs cris reprennant doucement de l'ampleur .

La cadence reprit de plus belle, les deux amants se cherchaient doucement pour s'embrasser, leurs mains se joignant pour se séparer et frôler la peau de l'autre.

Sasuke s'abandonna totalement, la tête rejetée en arrière, l'une de ses mains sur celle qui se trouvait sur sa hanche, il happait l'air constamment et hoqueta lorsque son amant lui fit accélerer le rythme.

Cette allure s'arrêta trop tôt pour Sasuke qui sentit Shary se crisper sous lui.

Il lui sembla que tout ralentissait, son corps se arqua et son amant lui donna quelques coups de rein délicieux avant qu'un cri ne sorte de sa gorge endolorie.

Tout s'arrêta.

Les cris, les mouvements de plus en plus violents...

Et la sensation de sentir l'être aimé en soit...

Le cadet des Uchiwa se sentit comblé au delà même du raisonnable.

Shary souleva Sasuke pour se retirer mais celui-ci protesta, voulant le garder encore en lui, l'aîné se soumit donc aux voeux de son cadet et l'attira contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, il dégagea ensuite le visage fin du plus jeune des quelques mèches qui lui collaient au front avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, trop épuisé par leurs ébats pour riposter à quoique ce soit.

" Dis moi, qu'est ce que Deidara attendait à Oto qui nécessite ta présence .. ? " souffla le jeune brun en reprennant doucement une respiration normale, les mains de Shary se baladant dans son dos, de toute évidence, ce dernier réfléchissait.

" Je ne peux pas te donner les détails... Néanmoins, je peux te dire que nous attendons plusieurs personnes et que Dei attends un ami artiste qui doit l'aider dans son entreprise... Pourquoi penses-tu soudainement à lui ? " demanda l'autre, taquin, en lui embrassant la joue

" C'est juste une question qui m'a traversé l'esprit. " risposta Sasuke en pinçant ses hanches.

" Et il y a d'autres questions qui te traversent l'esprit ? " tenta le brun aux cheveux longs, ses mains vagabondant sur le corps blottit contre lui.

" Non ... Je te réinterrogerai quand je serais sûr d'avoir mes réponses" lança le cadet d'un ton ironique

" Et qui te dis que tu ne les aurais pas maintenant, ne, Su-chan?" le taquina Shary qui d'une main audacieuse, vint frôler le lieu où leurs corps fusionnaient encore.

" Tu as encore une conscience, tu ne me donneras aucune des informations que je souhaite ... "

" Va savoir..." répondit son amant du tac au tac, caressant le visage au dessus du sien de ses lèvres. " Si tu as besoin que je n'ai pas de conscience pour me poser tes questions, pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité tout à l'heure ?" se moqua gentimment l'aîné qui renchérit avec un brin de provocation : "je dois avouer que tu m'as fait perdre tout mes moyens..." puis il ajouta, sérieux : " Tu aurais sûrement pu me demander tout ce que tu voulais, je ne t'aurais pas résister ".

"je ne profite pas des gens lors de leurs moment de faiblesses." avança Sasuke avec un mépris palpable.

" Tu devrais. Moi, je ne m'en prive pas... Quoique... Cela dépends des situations"

Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à saisir l'allusion plus qu'expressive de la réponse de son amant, il se sentit stupide alors que le passage "supplications plus ou moins forcées" faisait son come-back dans son crâne. Shary attrappa la nuque de son cadet pour lui lécher doucement les lèvres avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, l'aîné émit un gémissement ravi en sentant son cadet se serrer plus contre lui.

Finalement, Sasuke s'en foutait royalement que son brun se serve de lui, il sentait sous ses doigts son coeur s'emballer et bizarrement, cela lui suffisait...

Pour l'instant.

" Je devrais peut être m'enlever maintenant. Tu risques d'avoir mal... "

Sasuke sentait que l'autre hésitait, sa phrase semblait être rester en suspend.

" Fais le comme tu le sens ... " se contenta de répondre l'intéressé en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

" Vraiment? " répondit Shary dont les bras restaient autour du plus jeune comme un cocon pour protéger ce dernier.

" C'est toi qui sait. "

Les mains de l'aîné saisirent les flans du plus jeune et il pénétra brutalement ce dernier qui hurla en rejetant la tête en arrière. Shary en profita pour dévorer la gorge de son amant, laissant derrière lui un suçon avant de se retirer de lui.

" C'était quoi, ça ? " grinça le plus jeune dont les mains avaient aggripés les épaules pleines de griffures de son amant.

Celui-ci se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui ruminait.

" Prends des initiatives, Su-chan, au lieu de me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi." Shary se mit en position assise, emprisonnant Sasuke dans ses bras. " Surtout que la prochaine fois ... je te laisserais peut être faire ..." susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son cadet.

" Je m'y connais moins que toi sur le sujet." se défendit le jeune homme alors qu'une avalanches d'idées pas très nettes se faisait la part belle dans son cerveau malmené.

" Tu sais où ça se passe pourtant." le taquina l'autre, sa main venant se perdre dans les cheveux du plus jeune. " Je te guiderais..." ajouta-t-il doucement. " Jusqu'à ce que tu te perdes en moi..."

Sasuke tressaillit, Shary avait dit ça d'une façon ...

" Mouais ... On verra." lâcha le jeune homme qui en avait marre de parler, il posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

" Et ce jour va peut être arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses" renchérit l'aîné, qui fit jouer ses mains sur les épaules nues de son cadet. " Tu dois rentrer vers quelle heure ? " enchaîna-t-il

" Tu veux recommencer ce soir ? " fit semblant de s'indigner le disciple d'Orochimaru avant de reprendre son sérieux, "seulement je dois rentrer assez tôt."

Une main mutine vint titiller l'un de ses boutons de chair rose et une bouche quémandeuse vint se poser délicatement sur la sienne.

" Tu es mien, Su-chan." le ton bas de sa voix fit frissonner le cadet.

" Et tu seras mien aussi." répondit-il, du tac au tac, refusant de se laisser omnubiler par cette voix pourtant irrésistible.

" J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu, magré le savon qui t'attends..." murmmura Shary en se redressant un peu pour mieux caler son cadet contre lui.

Sasuke ricana un peu avant de se rapprocha du visage de son interlocuteur, auquel il souffla d'un air narquois :

" Je suis sûr que tu seras un très bon prof ... Tu n'auras pas trop de soucis à te faire, j'ai toujours été le meilleur, donc il est fort probable que je réussisse cette ... Humm ... "matière", si je puis dire, sans trop de difficultés."

Shary enroula ses bras autour de son amant, le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

" Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ... Et j'ai hâte de ressentir cela ..."

Se disant, il happa les lèvres de son cadet et approndit lui même le baiser, laissant un Sasuke pantelant, puis Shary récupéra son masque, le replaça et déclara :

" Allons récupérer nos vêtements. Je doute que nos enemis soient encore là." avant de rajouter vicieusement, " Car avec tes cris, ils nous auraient déjà rendu visite depuis longtemps ... "

" Te moques pas ..." gronda sourdement le plus jeune, mais il devait avouer que l'autre avait raison, enfin, ça, il ne le dirait pas ouvertement.

" Je ne me moque pas" rétorqua le brun aux cheveux longs en se rapprochant sournoisement du plus jeune et lui susurra " J'aime quand tu cris de toute façon ... Alors pourquoi m'en serais-je privé ? "

Shary se retourna sans un regard en arrière apparement fier de son petit effet sous les yeux de Sasuke qui eut l'impression d'avoir été manipulé sur toute la ligne ...

Pourtant, paradoxalement, il aimait ce sentiment ...

Shary était pour lui une sorte d'aimant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux, de vouloir sentir la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Sasuke secoua la tête, ils venaient à peine de faire l'amour qu'il en redemandait ...

Et c'était lui qui avait sous entendu à l'autre qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça ...

Il grommela intérieurement ...

Etait-il si prévisible?

Le corps de son amant était de nouveau offert à sa vue et le cadet ne s'en priva pas, s'abreuvant de tout son saoûl des courbes enchanteresses de l'autre, de ses monts et vallées qu'il finirait par posséder.

Sasuke remarqua ses vêtements épart au sol, il s'en approcha et les saisit, s'habillant en laissant encore et toujours ses yeux sur le corps de son brun aux cheveux longs.

Lorsque tout deux furent de nouveau vêtus, ils sortirent de la grotte et sur une parole de Shary qui lui expliqua qu'il logeait dans un village un peu plus éloigné, ils se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers celui-ci.

Les deux amants firent avant tout un arrêt à la grotte, où ils avaient laissé leurs capes, le plus jeune mit plus de temps à revenir si bien qu'il trouba son amant appuyer contre le mur, l'attendant, le jeune homme s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres

Ils repartirent ensuite jusqu'au village où ils entrèrent tranquillement.

Shary attrapa la main de Sasuke, qui remarqua que son amant semblait cadet se rapprocha du corps du porteur du Masque, tendant l'oreille.

Il fronça les sourcils, tout était si silencieux...

" Le calme avant la tempête" siffla Shary d'une façon inquiétante.

Il tira sur la main du plus jeune, prenant une rue adjacente, courant presque. L'aîné s'arrêta soudain, et commença à faire demi-tour. Sasuke fit de même, avisant ce qui déboulait sur eux à grande vitesse.

" Quelle poisse, hu ! " s'écria le blond d'Iwa en arrivant à leurs côtés.

Sasuke regarda, éberlué le jeune artiste qui était éssouflé et semblait inquiet

" Combien." avança l'aîné, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage

" Dix sur le toit, trois à côté, cinq là où tu sais plus leur capitaine, hu. " énuméra le blond, le regard lourd de sous entendus

Le brun aux cheveux longs se retourna vers Sasuke, dont les yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre des deux autres hommes.

" Vous parlez de quoi exactement ? " demanda le jeune homme.

" Des chiens de garde de Kabuto, hu" Deidara avait devancé Shary dans ses explications.

" Ils te cherchent." déclara seulement son amant, son regard porté sur la ruelle

" S'ils sont aussi nombreux, cela ne peut être que l'une des escouades spéciales d'Orochimaru, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils ont été entraîné uniquement par lui ce qui fait que leurs forces ne sont pas négligeable... Kabuto avait coutume de dire qu'ils seraient de taille à lutter face à Akatsuki s'ils étaient tous réuni..."

Deidara pouffa un peu en écoutant le plus jeune des bruns

" Je n'en suis pas si sûr, hu."

" Silence. " intima le brun aux cheveux longs

" Ce n'est qu'une rumeur ..." trancha tout de même Sasuke en jetant un regard haineux au blond.

" Les faits sont là. Ces hommes sont puissants. Surtout leur supérieur. Inutile de resta là plus longtemps. Nous exposons trop de vies." déclara le porteur du Masque

Le blond détourna son regard de celui de Sasuke et hocha la tête alors que le disciple d'Orochimaru se contentait de hausser les épaules.

" Et moi, je viens faire quoi dans vos histoires, hu?" lâcha l'artificier avec un ton aigre

Le porteur du Masque le regarda de haut en bas, avant d'expliquer très brièvement :

" L'odeur. "

" L'odeur ..." commença le cadet des Uchiwa en réfléchissant, "seul le capitaine est capable de réperer les gens à l'odeur et seulement si il les a déjà sentit une fois."

" En l'occurence, la mienne" renchérit le plus âgé des bruns

" Et quand a-t-il pu te sentir ?" interrogea Sasuke, suspicieux.

" Nous allons les affronter. Mais pas ici, nous aurions des problèmes." avança le porteur du Masque dont l'attention se porta sur Deidara qui semblait se désintéressé totalement de la conversation, finalement, il lui demanda soudainement "Et toi, que faisais-tu dehors, tu avais pour ordre de rester là bas."

Le blond lui lança un drôle de regard auquel le plus âgé répondit par un simple hochement de tête avant qu'il n'ajoute : " Bien. Eloignons nous, nous allons finir par être encercler à trop trainer."

" On pourrait se déplacer au centre du village. " proposa Sasuke d'un ton dédaigneux, " S'ils attaquent, ils se feront automatiquement repérer, ce qui ne plaira pas à Orochimaru qui le fera très certainement savoir à KabuCon. Et ce sera plus facile pour combattre, la place est assez vaste . "

" Dei, évaluations des dégâts." ordonna Shary, un peu soucieux quand à la suite des événements.

" C'est faisable." commença le blond sur le ton de la conversation, " Les gens ont déserté la place principale donc aucun témoin occulaire pour nous pourrir la vie, hu

Les deux autres semblèrent d'accord.

"Ne passons pas sur les toits, hu." précisa le blond d'Iwa

" Raccourcis ? " avança le plus âgé

" Ouais, hu ! "

Les trois hommes firent marche arrière, suivant le blond dans le dédale des rues.

Ils traversèrent ainsi plusieurs ruelles sans croiser personne avant d'arriver vers la place.

Le danger semblait s'être estompé mais les trois ninjas restaient sur leurs gardes.

La place était aussi déserte que le reste du village, escompté quelques étalages pourtant étrangement vides.

Avant d'entrer sur la place, Deidara fit un signe à Shary en mimant avec ses mains et en prononcant silencieusement un "Boom" avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke comprit simplement que si ça tournait mal, ils auraient un moyen de fuir malgré le fait qu'il ne sache pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait, il espéra seulement qu'il n'était pas aussi douteux que le blond d'Iwa lui-même...

Shary soupira, lui envoyant un regard que Sasuke déchiffra comme étant un " En dernier recours uniquement " auquel l'autre répondit par un sourire en coin.

" Ils arrivent." annonça le brun aux cheveux longs, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

Deidara ferma juste les yeux, attendant le moment opportun.

" Et vous avez une stratégie ou vous compter foncer dans le tas ? " souffla doucement Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

" Je vais te faire voir mon art, hu ! " déclara le blond, une étincelle de folie furieuse dans le regard

" Je me demande bien ce que tu peux appeler " ton " Art ..." fit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur.

" Pas si vite. " annonça le porteur du Masque "Ttu sais ce que cela signifierait." déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Deidara grommela quelque chose en réponse.

" Tu te contenteras des bases." ordonna l'aîné des bruns, sans poser une fois son regard sur l'un ou l'autre de ses interlocuteurs, " Les voilà."

En effet, trois ninjas portant le bandeau du village du Son venaient d'atterir en plein milieu de l'endroit.

" Dei. Tu te bouges." ordonna de nouveau le porteur du Masque d'un ton bourru.

Deidara regarda Shary de travers.

" Pourquoi moi, hu ?! "

" Parce que nous, on te couvres, idiot."

Le déserteur d'Iwa souffla bruyamment mais s'élança pourtant à grande vitesse sur leurs ennemis.

Shary le suivait du regard, il lança un " Les autres vont arriver." à son cadet sans pour autant le regarder

Sasuke se mit à observer Deidara, sa curiosité piquée de nouveau à vif.

Le blond ne paraissait pas être mauvais, aussi, il voulait vérifier de lui-même les quelques soupçons qu'il avait vis à vis du niveau théorique du blond et de ses techniques.

L'artificier réussit à se débarasser sans problèmes de leurs premiers opposants lorsqu'un homme lui attrapa le bras; Shary fut le plus prompt à réagir, il apparut auprès de Deidara qui avait la main dans la sacoche accrochée à ses hanches, le brun passa la main devant l'adversaire et l'homme s'écroula aussitôt. Sasuke plissa les yeux pour voir ce que fabriquait le blond mais le porteur du Masque mit une tape sur la main cachée du déserteur d'Iwa qui sembla grogner.

L'attention du cadet des Uchiwa fut appelée ailleurs, en effet, d'autres ninjas étaient apparus et s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

Son visage resta totalement neutre alors qu'il dégainait son katana, il l'aligna perpendiculairement à son corps avant de lancer un chidori et d'attaquer ses adversaires, ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs plus puissants que ceux que son amant et son rival combattait sur la place.

Le disciple d'Orochimaru éloigna un peu ses ennemis, sans parvenir à les blesser, de toute évidence, il les avait beaucoup sous-estimés ...

Et le fait qu'il soit un peu fatigué et qu'une douleur qu'il commençait à connaître se propageait dans son corps depuis ses reins n'étaient pas pour l'aider...

Il reconnut cependant l'un des hommes comme étant le capitaine de l'équipe, ce dernier, remarquant l'attention toute particulièrement du jeune homme sur lui, l'attaqua avec une dague circulaire.

Sasuke para le coup difficilement, ne s'attendant visiblement à un tel revirement de situation, il grinça des dents, songeant qu'au final, il ne connaissait pas grand chose des forces armées d'Orochimaru et que cela pourrait lui poser de gros problèmes par la suite ...

Le jeune homme sauta en arrière avant d'apparaitre derrière l'homme qui réussit à le repousser, malgré la large blessure qui venait de lui être infligée à l'épaule.

Le jeune homme réengagea le combat, la pointe de son épée fendant l'air, l'homme se contenta de se baisser, évitant ainsi le coup mortel.

Sasuke réitéra son attaque plusieurs fois, son katana ne rencontra que du vide jusqu'au moment où son adversaire sauta et se retrouva sur sa lame, aussitôt, le brun créa un chidori que l'autre évita, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de plusieurs de ses subordonnés qui s'écroulèrent sur le coup.

Depuis le début, Sasuke essayait de comprendre comment le capitaine combattait, quand il comprit qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il augmenta sa vitesse et attaqua son ennemi de toute part.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent.

Orochimaru avait sans doute entraîné cet homme pour un combat avec lui.

L'autre connaissait ses techniques, il en était certain.

Mais plus encore, il savait comment Sasuke allait réagir.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du brun aux cheveux courts alors qu'il évitait avec facilité les attaques de l'autre, auquel il envoyait de fréquentes décharges éléctriques.

Son adversaire sembla lassé de ce petit jeu, il siffla une fois, ce qui fit apparaitre une dizaine d'hommes près à se ruer sauter sur le jeune homme qui fronçait les sourcils.

Ce dernier en mit une dizaine hors d'état de nuire mais dut se replier pour éviter toutes les attaques qui venaient de part et d'autres, si bien qu'il se retrouva assez éloigné de la place.

Des hommes se mirent à courir vers lui, kunaïs et shiruken tendus vers lui, à une vitesse fulgurante, mais Sasuke les envoya paitre en utilisant une technique Katon.

Le jeune brun serra les dents, avisant le faible reste de chakra qui lui restait.

C'était rare qu'il se fasse pigeonner de cette façon, sa fierté en prit un coup.

Sasuke soupira, il n'était pas concentré, s'il voulait les vaincre, il avait tout intérêt à se ressaisir.

Cependant, le nombre d'assaillants ne cessait d'augmenter.

Sasuke songea à son amant mais n'eut guère de temps d'appronfondir sa réfléxion que déjà ses adversaires l'attaquaient.

Leur niveau n'était pas des plus faibles, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela.

Seul, leur supérieur nécessiterait une réelle méfiance.

Le véritable problème était leur surnombre et le fait que ses adversaires connaissaient ses techniques et étaient doué pour la feinte.

Pour l'instant, il était nécessaire qu'il en élimine un grand nombre en un minimum de temps afin qu'il puisse se concentrer ensuite sur leur meneur . S'il gérait bien, il aurait assez de chakra après son Kage bunshin pour utiliser son chidori et se débarrasser des derniers gêneurs ...

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre d'agacement, il s'était vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu et était obligé d'en arriver à ses derniers retranchements ...

Il créa une vingtaine de clones qui attaquèrent chacun leur proie alors que lui restait en arrière. Le jeune homme se glissa derrière le chef de la troupe et lui envoya un coup de pied violent dans le dos, le faisant virevolter assez haut, l'homme, prit par surprise n'arriva pas à amoindrir le choc. Armé de son katana, Sasuke le rejoignit en l'air avant de le rejoindre pour lui asséner de nombreux coups d'épée alors qu'une explosion retentissait juste à côté, crée par les chidoris qu'avaient produit les clones du cadet des Uchiwa.

Soulagé d'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire les sous-fifres d'Orochimaru, il pensa à retrouver son amant et l'autre détraqué blond, mais un mouvement attira son attention, et c'est avec un certain étonnement qu'il avisa le capitaine de l'escouade toujours debout, même s'il semblait assez mal en point.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il le chargea, le pointa de son arme. La lame brilla à la lumière mais ne se tâcha pas du sang de son adversaire, qui pârait ses attaques sans grande difficulté.

Sasuke se maudit de ne pas avoir récupérer correctement de son dernier entraînement, il en payait désormais les effets avec amertume ...

Le pire était que l'autre n'était pas au dessus de ses forces ...

Enfin ...

En temps normal ...

Selon les calculs du disciple d'Orochimaru, le peu de chakra qui lui restait ne lui permettrait que de créer deux chidori, trois tout au plus...

Il ne devait pas gâcher ses chances ...

S'il échouait, c'était un allé direct pour des explications avec le bras droit d'Orochimaru.

Le jeune brun sauta en arrière, espérant ainsi gagner en liberté de mouvements, il activa ses sharingans, et s'élança, katana en avant.

Son adversaire ne bougeait pas, semblant l'attendre de pied ferme, Sasuke décida de jouer la carte de la prudence, l'autre possédait une meilleure réserve de chakra que lui ... Il créa un chidori au dernier moment, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son ennemi, ce dernier garda un air calme et effectua des signes, faisant apparaître des clones aqueux.

Le cadet se retrouva donc encerclé par ces derniers, contre qui il utilisa le dernier effets de son chidori.

L'attaque détruisit bon nombre de clones, à la grande joie de Sasuke.

Mais le moral de ce dernier descendit rapidement en avisant les nouveaux ninjas qui se ruaient vers lui. Le capitaine profita du moment d'inattention du jeune homme pour tenter de l'assomer en apparaissant derrière lui

Sasuke agit alors par réfléxe,saisissant le poignet de l'homme et lui envoyant un chidori que ce dernier ne put qu'éviter partiellement.

Le cadet des Uchiwa se rendit compte de son erreur.

L'homme avait agit ainsi pour qu'il n'ait plus moyen de riposter.

Le plus jeune se savait fort, néanmoins, ses adversaires étaient bien trop nombreux et lui, sans chakra, était en position de faiblesse, sa mâchoire se contracta, il était décider à résister jusqu'au bout, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse capturer et traiter comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

Ses adversaires formèrent un cercle parfait autour de lui, Sasuke fit un mouvement avec son arme, même sans chakra, il lui était possible de se défendre et d'abattre un bon nombre de ses adversaires ...

Mais jusqu'à quand tiendrait-il ?

Cinq ninjas, sûrement plus téméraires que les autres, foncèrent sur lui, Sasuke parat leurs attaques, malgré sa fatigue latente.

Le cadet songea soudain à son amant...

Est ce que ce dernier s'en sortait ?

Ce moment d'inattention lui valut une douleur lancinante dans l'abdomen.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, ces hommes devaient le ramener à Kabuto, où était l'intérêt de le blesser ?

Il jeta ses ennemis un regard mauvais et se rendit compte que ces derniers avaient eu un mouvement de recul.

Sasuke, agenouillé, sentit une aura meurtrière dans son dos.

Il frémit et tourna la tête lentement, une paire de jambes étaient à présent dans son champs de vision et il reconnut immédiatement son amant.

Ce dernier fit deux pas vers ses assaillants, permettant à Sasuke de le voir de dos.

Les hommes face à lui trésaillirent mais se ruèrent vers lui avec la rage du désespoir.

Shary semblait calme.

Le plus jeune ne voyait pas le visage de son vis à vis....

L'un des hommes brandit son sabre et allait asséner un coup au brun aux cheveux bruns lorsque ce dernier arrêta la lame d'une main.

Il tourna lentement son visage vers celui qui l'avait attaqué avant de lui décrocher une droite qui déforma totalement la face de l'autre qui vola pour finir écrasé dans un mur.

Ces ennemis se décidèrent à attaquer tous en même temp, Shary se retourna vers Sasuke et lui sourit doucement,ses yeux se fermant, avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur les guerriers.

Le porteur du Masque disparut.

Le cadet des Uchiwa suivit avec difficultés les mouvements de son aîné, qui apparaissait auprès de ses adversaires, leurs faisant éclater leurs points vitaux tour à tour.

Les corps s'entassaient dans une mare de sang aux pieds du brun plus jeune, qui fixait avec stupeur la scène devant lui.

Son amant était furieux, le cadet le voyait s'acharner avec rage, utilisant des techniques que le plus jeune ne connaissait pas.

Sa violence, tout comme sa force, était incontestable.

La plupart de leurs adversaires finissaient démembrés sans que le jeune homme aux cheveux longs ne les touche.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le supérieur de l'escouade.

Shary, couvert de sang et essouflé, se tenait debout devant lui.

L'homme disparut et apparut aux côtés de Sasuke, qui ne réagit pas sur le coup.

Le plus âgé des bruns se retrouva bien vite auprès d'eux, attrapant brusquement le coude de l'homme qui craqua bruyament.

Sasuke releva la tête vers eux et fut incapable de bouger.

Son amant fixait l'homme d'un regard dont la haine semblait inégalable.

Le sang dégoulinait des cheveux sombres alors que leur propriétaire restait immobile.

Le capitaine de l'escouade lâcha Sasuke et s'éloigna en tremblant, ses pas mal assurés et incertains finirent par le faire tomber alors que l'aîné restait près de son cadet.

L'homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, secoué de soubresauts de plus en plus violents, mais n'émettant aucun son.

Après quelques instants, il expira, son corps se détendit subitement tandis que son regard se vidait de toute vie.

Sasuke revint plus ou moins à lui en ressentant sa blessure se rappeler à son bon souvenir, Shary s'agenouilla à ses côtés et écarta les pans du kimono, faisant grimacer le disciple d'Orochimaru, il approcha simplement sa main de la blessure pour en faire découler un peu de son chakra, le plus âgé des bruns la laissa reposer au-dessus, sans la toucher, espérant que ce n'était pas trop profond ... Il avait quelques notions assez sommaires, mais n'était pas medi-nin . De son autre main, il attrapa le visage de son cadet et le ramena vers le sien avant de l'embrasser goûlument, il fit descendre ses lèvres sur le cou du plus jeune qu'il mordit violement, faisant grogner Sasuke de douleur.

Le porteur du Masque embrassa ensuite la peau rougie, y faisant de temps à autre passer sa langue.

Le cadet se rendit alors compte qu'il ne sentait plus rien au niveau de sa blessure, il y passa prudemment sa main pour voir qu'il n'en restait plus rien qu'une fine cicatrice.

" Evites de trop la toucher, ce n'était pas totalement guérit" avança la voix claire de son amant après un dernier baiser

Le cadet des Uchiwa se contenta de hocher la tête, n'étant même plus sûr de sa voix, il sentit l'aîné le soulever, Shary l'avait prit dans ses bras avant de passer une main sous ses genoux, puis l'autre sur son dos, lui offrant par là même sa chaleur. Le plus jeune ne chercha pas à dire quoique ce soit, il commençait déjà à somnoler, le manque de sommeil l'emportant sur sa volonté...

Le porteur du Masque sortit de la ruelle ensanglantée sans un regard en arrière pour s'éloigner des bâtisses insalubres. Sasuke, dont la tête reposait contre le torse de son amant, se laissait bercer par le battement régulier du coeur de ce dernier, ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus le haut ce qui fit ralentir un peu la cadence à son protecteur, qui prennait soin de le ménager .

Le brun aux cheveux longs entra dans une vieille maison et fut accueillit par un blond surexcité qui sautait dans tout les sens et auquel il ui intima le silence en désignant son précieux fardeau.

Sasuke avait ouvert entre temps les yeux et s'était aperçut qu'il était toujours dans les bras de son amant qui le portait comme il l'eut fait d'une mariée ...

Le cadet secoua un peu la tête devant cette pensée incongrue alors que, déjà, Deidara s'approchait de lui avec un sourire narquois.

" Alors Princesse, fatiguée de la promenade, hu ?"

Sasuke le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien, il n'était pas d'humeur à une altercation verbale avec qui que ce soit tandis que Shary lui jetait un regard mauvais au blond avant de se racler la gorge.

" Avec la piètre performance que tu m'as offert tout à l'heure, tu devrais ranger ta jalousie au placard ... Après tout, on ne peut pas dire que tu serais une princesse digne de moi. "

Le plus âgé des deux bruns passa devant Deidara sans plus le regarder et posa son cadet sur un canapé non loin de là, ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son amant avait voulu dire. Le porteur du Masque s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa les lèvres de son index, sous le regard un peu perdu du jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille qui le regardait faire sans oser bouger, curieux de ce que l'autre allait lui dire ou lui faire. Shary se releva un peu et l'embrassa délicatement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Sasuke serra des dents avec amertume, il s'était ridiculisé devant son amant et, même pire, devant le déserteur d'Iwa ...

Sans doute le considéraient-ils désormais comme un faible ... ?

Il fut tenter de repousser son amant et d'aller frapper le blond mais il ne bougea pas, les mains de Shary redessinaient son visage, chassant momentanément ses pensées, le cadet des Uchiwa posa la main sur le menton de son amant. Il était peut être en position de faiblesse par rapport à ce débile de Deidara pour l'instant, mais il avait Shary pour lui.

Totalement dévoué à lui.

Seulement à lui.

Sasuke se pencha vers son aîné et lui happa les lèvres, visitant encore une fois la bouche qui s'offrait à lui sans résistance.

Le cadet ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux, azurs, du déserteur d'Iwa.

Deidara eut un air sournois, avant de se coller au dos du brun aux cheveux longs qui ne s'en occupa pas, trop occupé à explorer l'intérieur du kimono de son cadet.

Sasuke posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules du blond et le poussa le plus fort possible en arrière, celui-ci poussa un léger " Pfff ! " avant de pousser la porte et de sortir de la vieille bâtisse. Le disciple d'Orochimaru poussa un soupir de satisfaction et passa la main dans les cheveux de son amant afin qu'elle finisse sur la nuque de ce dernier, l'invitant implicitement à l'embrasser. Shary le regarda, un sourire tendre au creux des lèvres, alors qu'il les lui offrait sans plus tarder en s'appropriant ses hanches, il en profita pour allonger Sasuke sous lui.

" Dors, Su-chan. Tu en as bien besoin. "

Le plus âgé sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une couverture qu'il déposa sur le cadet qui s'était assoupi.

Le porteur du Masque se passa la main sur le visage, un peu à cran, il écarta de deux doigts les mèches de cheveux qui barraient le front de son amant puis il partit s'assoir contre le mur face au canapé et ferma les yeux, cherchant un peu de repos.

Sasuke papillonna des yeux quelques minutes après, son attention se porta sur l'autre jeune homme brun qui semblait dormir, n'y tenant plus, il se releva se dirigea vers son amant afin de se placer contre lui.

Un peu tremblant, il leva son visage vers celui de son aîné, collant son nez et ses lèvres à la joue de l'autre, l'une de ses mains se posant sur la mâchoire fine. Le cadet des Uchiwa joua un peu avec les deux mèches légères et soyeuses qui l'avait si souvent chatouillé lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, ses doigts traçèrent les contours du masque alors qu'un sourire crispé et frustré se dessinait sur sa face.

Sasuke s'enivra de l'odeur de l'autre en fermant les yeux. Un mélange de musc, de sapin et de quelque chose de plus subtile qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose ... "c'est drôle, songea-t-il, on dirait qu'il sent la pluie..." il se bouina un peu plus contre lui, respirant encore un peu l'odeur rassurante qui s'incrustait avec assurance dans son cerveau. Ses lèvres migrèrent sur le cou offert, qu'il parsemena de baisers papillons avant de s'arrêter sur la jugulaire, s'étonnant de sentir le poul apaisant contre sa peau, Sasuke se tendit de nouveau, explorant le cou et le haut des épaules de sa bouche, passant parfois ses doigts frais faisant frissonner un peu sa victime.

Le jeune homme délaissa la peau pour venir caresser le nez du brun aux cheveux longs du sien, dans un geste tendre et un peu maladroit.

Il finit par lui embrasser le crâne, ses bras plaquant la tête de son amant contre son torse, Sasuke sentait son coeur battre la chamade alors qu'il continuait tout doucement de câliner son brun.

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir de contentement qui fit s'écarter le cadet des Uchiwa, ce dernier ne souhaitant pas se faire surprendre en plein délit de tendresse intempestive.

Sasuke était agenouillé face à lui lorsque Shary ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

Le plus jeune garda le silence, il offrit seulement un petit sourire à son vis à vis qui le lui rendit.

Le brun aux cheveux longs, assis, saisit son cadet à la taille, collant sa joue contre le ventre de ce dernier, lui faisant ressentir encore plus cette chaleur délicieuse et réconfortante, Sasuke ferma les yeux avant de redescendre d'un cran pour s'allonger aux côtés de l'aîné, contre lequel il se cala, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, souriant alors que les bras protecteurs s'enroulaient de nouveau autour de lui et il commença à glisser dans les affres du sommeil.

Le porteur du Masque l'observait.

C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il dormait.

Le brun aux cheveux longs hésita à reprendre sa véritable apparence, mais un petit soupir heureux de son cadet le résigna à rester tel quel.

Quelques souvenirs de leur passé commun rejaillirent, alors qu'il serrait un peu plus sa prise sur la taille de Sasuke.

" Shary " embrassa amoureusement la tempe de son cadet, attrapant la couverture qui trainait parterre pour les couvrir.

Il se passa environs une heure avant que Sasuke ne gigote, signe de son réveil imminent.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts remarqua le silence qui règnait dans la pièce avant que son attention ne se porte à celui qui lui avait servit de coussin et se rendit compte que ce dernier l'observait. Shary posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avant de se relever, en effet un énorme bruit répétitif se rapprochait de l'endroit où les deux bruns se trouvaient.

C'est avec mauvaise humeur que le cadet des Uchiwa vit le blond s'engouffrer dans la pièce pour sauter dans les bras du plus âgé des deux bruns, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Le porteur du Masque le repoussa doucement mais le déserteur d'Iwa s'accrocha de nouveau à son bras.

" Orochimaru est rentré il y a à peine une heure."

Sasuke se leva à son tour, s'appuyant sur le mur pour se relever. Il poussa un soupir et déclara d'une voix neutre :

"Je vais partir dans ce cas, il ne faut pas que je sois absent trop longtemps s'il est rentré."

Le disciple d'Orochimaru regarda alors son amant, lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte, il récupera son katana au passage et sortit de la maison, suivit rapidement par Shary qui invita Deidara à l'attendre un moment et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit trembler le blond et lui fit faire un bond en arrière, effrayé.

Le cadet ne fit pas attention à cela et continua de marcher dans la ruelle.

Le brun aux cheveux longs arriva à ses côtés, ils marchèrent en silence.

Sasuke semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant son amant du coin de l'oeil ...

Et remarqua que ce dernier agissait de la même façon.

Leurs mains se frôlaient au rythme de leur marche mais Shary ne semblait pas vouloir la prendre dans la sienne, ce qui frustrait un peu le cadet.

Comment devait-il agir?

Le porteur du Masque pouvait être si attentionné, mais il était parfois si froid...

Le cadet des Uchiwa tenta le tout pour le tout, il saisit la main pâle et la serra.

Il s'était toujours foutu de l'avis des gens, c'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, alors peu importe comment son amant réagirait, Sasuke était bien comme ca lui.

Shary s'arrêta, Sasuke se dit qu'il avait peut être été un peu loin.

L'aîné embrassa la main prisonnière avant de tirer brusquement dessus, attirant le plus petit dans ses bras, celui-ci se précipita sur la bouche de son amant, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure.

L'aîné des bruns laissa un gémissement lui échapper alors que Sasuke rompait le baiser, il garda la main de son amant dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à l'entrée du village.

Les deux amants se câlinèrent encore un peu avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

" J'y vais, on se voit plus tard. " assura Sasuke avant de se séparer de son brun, se dirigeant vers le repaire d'Orochimaru sans se presser.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Le cadet des Uchiwa venait de repartir et ressassait les derniers événements.

A la fois impressioné et humilié, ses sentiments était troublés.

Une part de ses interrogations avaient trouvées leur réponse et le jeune homme savait à présent à quel type de guerrier il avait affaire.

Enfin, plus ou moins, puisque le brun aux cheveux longs avait combattu en étant uniquement guidé par sa colère ...

Cela laissait présager de nouvelles questions.

Bizarrement, il se sentait aussi particulièrement flatté et en sécurité, il venait de voir ce qui arriverait aux prochaines personnes qui s'en prendrait à lui.

D'un côté, il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait cette situation, mais de l'autre, cela montrait clairement leur différence de niveau et Sasuke se sentait faible face à son aîné.

Le capitaine de l'escouade d'Orochimaru avait bien failli le ramener à Kabuto...

Quelle honte il aurait eu si Shary n'était pas intervenu.

Il baissa la tête lorsque les yeux emplis de haine et de folie furieuse de son amant s'imprimait de nouveau sur sa rétine.

Un mauvais présentiment le fit s'arrêter.

Finalement, qui était Shary ?

Un homme aussi puissant devrait être connu ...

Sasuke s'appuya contre l'un des arbres qui bordait le chemin et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à terre.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse calmement, ses pensées s'entemêlant de façon troublante.

Comment réagirait le brun aux cheveux longs si il le mettait en colère par mégarde, essayerait il de le tuer ?

L'image d'Itachi lui traversa l'esprit, il la chassa avec vigueur.

Le porteur du Masque ne lui ferait jamais ça, il n'était pas comme son frère.

Il lui avait confirmé qu'il prenait leur relation au sérieux et Sasuke savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

Mais que se passerait-il s'ils devaient se quitter ?

Un élan de rage naquit dans le coeur du jeune homme.

Il sentait qu'il retomberait dans cet état de haine et sa raison n'y survivrait pas une deuxième fois.

Au delà de ça, le cadet des Uchiwa songea qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son aîné.

Il ne pourrait pas le céder à qui que ce soit.

Plus ses réfléxions avançaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait un peu trop l'autre brun ...

Et dire qu'il avait pensé que cette relation serait pour lui un moyen plus rapide d'oublier Itachi et cette vengeance qu'il trouvait de plus en plus stupide, mais aussi de plus en plus étrange tant elle semblait orchestrée avec minutie ...

Sasuke reconcentra ses pensées sur le porteur du Masque.

Mais même si son amant prenait leur relation au sérieux, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils éprouvaient la même chose l'un pour l'autre ...

Pour le coup, il se trouva très con de penser à toutes ses choses.

C'était ennuyeux ...

Ce qui au départ ne devait être qu'une relation " utile " et intéressée se transformait en quelque chose de plus profond ...

Et ce, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vu que trois fois ...

Il soupira, de toute façon, sa priorité devait être de se débarrasser d'Orochimaru.

Il verrait après.

Finalement, le jeune homme s'endormit contre son arbre ...

Sasuke se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis plus d'une heure.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de repartit, marchant droit vers le repaire d'Orochimaru qui n'était plus si loin, il eut d'ailleurs la désagréable surprise de voir que son maître l'attendait à l'entrée, une moue inquiétante sur le visage .

" Où étais-tu, Sasuke-kun ? " engagea d'une voix perfide l'homme aux serpents.

" Aucun endroit qui ne te concerne vraiment". annonça froidement le cadet des Uchiwa.

" Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai comprendre que tu était allé au village ... "

" Ouais. J'avais des trucs à y faire. "

" Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, Kabuto était inquiet lui aussi ..." déclara l'autre, un grand sourire hypocrite ornant ses lèvres.

" Je n'ai pas à te décrire ce que je fais, je suis encore libre "

Sur ce Sasuke passa devant lui et se dirigea versa sa chambre, longeant les murs de pierre et espérant qu'il ne ferait pas de rencontre malvenue ... Mais son voeur ne fut pas complètement exaucé puisqu'il trouva Kabuto assis sur son lit.

" Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Dégage . " gronda le disciple d'Orochimaru, sa main se posant sur son katana, près à trancher le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent s'il tentait quoique ce soit.

" Voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait dévoiler tous tes petits secrets à Orochimaru-sama" siffla son interlocuteur en remontant ses lunettes avec son majeur.

" Ne fais pas comme si tu ne lui avais rien dis, si tu avais l'intention de ma faire du chantage, tu perds ton temps. Que lui as tu a lui devoilé , idiot ? "

" Bien des choses, comme tes petites aventures avec cet homme au masque ... Il est encore mieux roulé que je ne le pensais ... Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu refusais mes avances ... "

" C'est bien. Tu mourras moins bête que je ne le croyais " railla Sasuke. " Bien, si tu n'as que ça à me dire, tu peux disposer, surtout que ce que je fais ne te regade pas. "

Un sourire sournois prit place sur le visage de Kabuto qui se levait lentement, il se dirigea vers un Sasuke aux sourcils froncés, de toue évidence prêt à mordre.

Le plus vieux ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Orochimaru.

Ce dernier contempla la scène avec un regard anxieux, il porta son attention sur son bras droit.

" Que faisais-tu ici ? " lui reprocha le senin avant de lui désigner la porte de la main, " Sors, Sasuke-kun doit se reposer. Et par pitié arrêtes de lui tourner autour. "

Il faut dire qu' Orochimaru aurait très mal pris le fait de devenir propriétaire d'un corps qui aurait été ... " entre les mains " de l'un de ses subordonnés ...

Le cadet des Uchiwa ricana intérieurement à cette constatation, de toute évidence, son maître n'était pas au courant de tout ...

Il attendit que les deux autres quittent la pièce pour s'étendre sur son lit avec un soupir d'aise, il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer ...

Epuisé mais repu, Sasuke s'endormit sur le souvenir de la sensation de son amant en lui ...

Il était temps qu'il ait des réponses, cette situation n'était pas faite pour durer aussi longtemps.

-Fin du chapitre 17-

On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ^^

à bientôt pour le prochain !

Bix à tous !!


	18. paraît qu'plus on est d'fous plus on rit

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : pas de changement depuis 17 chapitres... Persos pas à nous ç_ç ...

Pairing : Ita/Sasu ; Dei/Ita (non réciproque) ; Kabu/Sasu (idem) et ....

RAR :

sasuga : tu m'en diras tant !! x) les dangos, c'est bien ... Mais faut avoir le beau brun sexy qui va avec, ça le fait encore plus xDDDD

Kaleiya : bon, je t'ai déjà répondu en message privé mais bon, quand on aime, on ne compte pas comme on dit ... en tout cas, je te remercie pour tes reviews ^^ j'ai vu que t'étais inscrite en beta ;p

Euryel Von Holle : à vrai dire, nous aussi on dit plus " Uchiha " que " Uchiwa " mais vu qu'on a commencé en disant " Uchiwa " on a continué comme ça lol ... contente que tu aimes nos lemons ... y'en a encore après, mais je peux pas te dire quand, vu que je n'ai pas encore fait le découpage des chapitres apèrs xD

yaoi-fan-000 : hu hu hu ! à toi aussi, j'ai envoyé un message privé ^^ merci pour tout, j'espère que nous continuerons à faire des chapitres qui te plairont

merci à tous ceux/ celles qui nous ont ajouté en favorie ou en Story Alert ^^ et bien évidement à ceux qui nous suivent !

gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

NOTE AUX LECTEURS : je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura deux conversations msn qui seront en même temps, pour que ce soit un peu moins difficile à lire, la conversation que Sasuke réouvrira pour pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Itachi/Shary sera entre crochets et les heures ne seront pas affichées, voilà :)

enjoy ^^

Chapitre 18

Ses yeux papillonèrent avant de s'ouvrir pour de bon.

Le cadet des Uchiwa remarqua qu'il s'était encore assoupi.

En effet, il s'était déjà réveillé une fois, avait allumé son ordinateur pour remarquer que Shary n'était pas connecté et était finalement allé se recoucher.

Sasuke s'assit dans son lit pour le quitter et se diriger vers l'appareil qui s'était mit automatiquement en veille.

Le jeune brun agita la souris et l'écran de veille disparu pour laisser placer à la fenêtre MSN où apparaissait désormais le pseudo de son amant, Sasuke s'empressa de changer son statut, passant de " Hors Ligne " à " Occupé " avant d'écrire à son aîné.

(17:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : salut

(17:46) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn.

(17:46) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu vas bien?

(17:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : Mieux, j'ai beaucoup dormi.

(17:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : et toi ?

(17:49) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pas de problèmes avec Orochimaru?

(17:49) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... Et ... KabuCon ? TT

(17:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : aucun

(17:50) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : La tortue ne t'as encore proposé un de ses plans foireux au moins ?

(17:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : non

(17:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : aucun problème

(17:50) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ça va alors

(17:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : en même temps je suis resté collé à Orochimaru, donc il ne pouvait rien me dire ...

(17:54) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn...

(17:55) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu verras bien de toute façon.

Sasuke sourit.

Shary resterait toujours Shary ...

Et puis, il aimait lorsque l'autre s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait avec Kabuto ...

Cela voulait dire qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent.

Sasuke se remit à taper sur le clavier, il relut ensuite ce qu'il avait marqué ...

Bon, ça jurait un peu avec sa fierté, mais il voulait annoncer la couleur à son amant.

(17:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'espère pouvoir me remettre vite à l'entrainement. je dois devenir plus fort, comme ça tu n'auras pas à me protéger la prochaine fois.

(17:58) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hmph...! tu en as eu honte ?

(17:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : non. Mais étant donné que je suis moi-même un ninja, ce n'est pas très utile que tu sois toujours derrière mon cul pour surveiller ce que je fais ... En plus, c'est rare que ça se passe comme ça ... enfin, je dis ça sans vouloir te vexer ...

(18:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pourquoi cherches-tu à être plus puissant ?

(18:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : je te l'ai déja dit non et je ne veux pas me répéter.

(18:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : je veux juste être puissant, disons que ça suffira comme tu dirais ...

(18:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : et je veux être capable de protéger ceux que j'aime aussi

(18:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et c'est avec Orochimaru que tu penses y arriver ... enfin ... passons,

(18:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : d'ailleurs en parlant de cela ...

(18:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Deidara a dit que le serpent n'allait pas tarder à commencer le rituel final.

(18:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : ah oui ?

(18:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : vraiment ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

Comment se faisait-il que le blond sache autant de choses ?

Décidément, l'organisation dont faisait partit Shary était bien étrange...

Ils devaient avoir un lien avec Orochimaru, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sans crier gare, son intérêt pour l'autre se renforça.

(18:05) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn. Une semaine tout au plus.

(18:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : je vais m'entrainer un peu plus pour être totalement prêt.

(18:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : reste tout de même sur tes gardes. Juste au cas où ...

(18:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne t'inquiètes pas.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, ses sentiments avaient dépassé sa raison.

Il avait déjà été surpris de son propre changement de comportement, de toute évidence, Shary prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et ce passé auquel le cadet des Uchiwa était lié semblait s'éloigner ...

Son serment perdait en intensité.

Le jeune homme pouvait essayer de penser à Itachi pour faire remonter sa colère, cela ne fonctionnait plus ...

Sasuke soupira, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Le porteur du Masque avait déjà son importance...

(18:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... tu ne t'inquiètes pas, toi ?

(18:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : Un peu mais si je m'entraine assez je n'aurais rien à craindre

(18:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : dis-moi ... comment Deidara connait toutes ces choses sur le rituel ?

(18:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(18:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : va savoir ?

(18:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : Herm ! TT

(18:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : moi aussi je tiens énormément à toi et j'ai dû mal à vivre sans toi.

Sur le coup, le jeune homme eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

Il devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant ...

Shary agissait toujours comme ça.

Avec sarcasme ...

Et une pointe de tendresse aussi...

Sasuke relut plusieurs fois la phrase avant de répondre.

(18:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : merci ..

(18:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

(18:15) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : oui oui....

(18:16) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Dis moi Sasuke-kun...

(18:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui?

(18:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Lors de ...hn... l'incident au village, hier.... Comment se fait-il que tu ais capitulé si rapidement? Je veux dire par là que tu es beaucoup plus puissant ... Ces hommes n'auraient pas dû te poser de problèmes. Pourquoi en a-t-il été autrement ?

(18:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : je m'entrainais pas mal ces derniers jours, et j'étais fatigué. Je ne me suis pas assez méfié et j'ai utilisé trop de Chakra d'un coup. J'étais ailleurs ...

(18:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ailleurs ?

(18:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Et quelle est l'idée stupide qui a pu te distraire d'un combat pareil?

(18:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu aurais pu te faire tuer

(18:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : TT

(18:32) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Que crois-tu ?

(18:34) Sasuke- The Avenger : ne t'énerves pas ! Je sais très bien quel risque je courais et puis, ce que je crois ? si toi tu ne le sais pas moi comment est- ce que je pourrais le savoir, moi ?

(18:36) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn. je me suis importé... excuse-moi...

(18:37) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : à quoi pensais-tu à ce moment là?

(18:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : je me demandais comment se passait ton combat.

(18:41) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(18:42) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu t'inquiétais plus pour moi que pour toi?

(18:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ... pour être franc, oui.

(18:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : et c'est mal ?

(18:44) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : non.

(18:45) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu me pensais faible?

(18:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : non ... loin de moi cette idée

(18:46) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn.

(18:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais que ça peut te paraitre étrange comme question, mais quelle genre de relation t'as avec Deidara ?

(18:51) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : une relation complexe. Sur tout les plans...

(18:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : d'accord

Le cadet des Uchiwa frappa le bureau de son poing dans un élan de haine.

" Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça toi ? " ragea Sasuke en maudissant son amant, son genou tapa contre le meuble avec force alors qu'il tentait plus ou moins de se calmer.

C'était à lui.

Shary.é.

Que le blond débile tente quoique ce soit et il était mort.

Il fulminait rien qu'à l'idée de les imaginer en train de jouer avec des morceaux de papiers, il allait frapper la table à nouveau pour exprimer sa colère quand le second d'Orochimaru pénètra dans sa chambre.

Tous sharingan dehors, le Uchiwa lui demanda froidement ce qu'il " foutait là " .

La réponse vint s'imposer d'elle même lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette du Serpent à la porte. Ce dernier fit signe à son subordonné de se décaler et demanda calmement au brun de le suivre, ce que le concerné fit non sans dissimuler son mécontentement.

(18:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : Attends je dois aller voir Orochimaru.

(18:53) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn...TT

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Itachi regarda son écran avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il adorait provoquer son frère, voir ses réactions et imaginer la petite moue indignée sur son visage parfait.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres tant il était impatient que son interlocuteur revienne ...

Bien conscient que ce dernier devait être de mauvaise humeur suite à ce qu'il avait sous-entendu plus tôt, l'aîné des Uchiwa avait l'intention de faire s'effondrer les théories fumeuses que son cadet avait sans doute élaboré ...

Son sourire se fit plus franc lorsqu'il remarqua la petite note "Sasuke- the Avenger est en train de composer un message " sous leur conversation.

(18:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : Si tu penses que tu as gagné, tu te trompes !

(18:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et tu es ?

(18:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(18:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : la tortue...

(18:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : à coup sûr

(18:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

Le nukenin eut une mine blasée, voire même ennuyée.

Quoique, il pouvait peut être saisir cette occasion, détourner l'attention du bras droit d'Orochimaru de Sasuke.

Itachi ne devait pas laisser passer ça.

De plus, cela lui permettrait peut-être de sonder les informations que le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avait sur lui.

(18:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : la tor..

(18:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : hum

(18:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu le sais très bien

(18:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : de toute évidence...

(18:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je doute que Sasuke apprécie de te voir là.

(18:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : il risque d'en avoir pour un bon moment, Orochimaru-sama veut lui parler de sa petite sortie d'hier ... Je suppose que tu vois de quoi je parle ...

(18:59) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : dois je supposer que c'est toi qui l'a dénoncé?

(18:59) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu agis toujours de la même façon

(18:59) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est décevant.

(18:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne ferais jamais ça !

(18:59) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : bein voyons.

(18:59) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : dis moi, jusqu'où irais-tu pour avoir Sasuke?

(19:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : que je puisse savoir quand je dois venir te trancher la gorge

(19:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : je peux lui dire qui tu es.

(19:02) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je doute que tu le saches réellement. Les choses ne se dérouleraient pas de cette façon si c'était le cas ...

(19:02) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : touche un seul de ses cheveux, sale vermine, et je te fais la peau.

(19:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : ses cheveux ? ça va alors, je n'aurai rien à craindre donc même si je prend un bain avec lui ou ...

(19:05) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'avais oublié à quel point ton manque de QI était décevant...

(19:05) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que tu as autre chose à me dire, n'est ce pas?

(19:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : saches que dorénavant tu ne verras plus Sasuke-kun comme tu le voudras.

(19:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : et tu ne pourras plus le manipuler non plus

(19:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et je suppose que je dois t'en remercier, perfide imbécile ?

(19:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : remercie-moi si tu le souhaites =)

(19:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : avec tout le regret qui m'habite...

(19:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ne me confonds pas avec ton stupide reptile, je ne cherche pas à manipuler les gens.

(19:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : et puis .. tu n'as pas besoin de lui, si ? il est plus un passe temps ... En parlant de passe-temps, ça ne te dirais pas qu'on en passe un peu ensemble ?

(19:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pourquoi veux tu Sasuke?

(19:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à une question comme celle là

(19:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça, c'est un s-e-c-r-e-t !

(19:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : je le veux c'est tout.

(19:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : et toi ? pourquoi le veux tu ?

(19:59) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : comme si tu voulais réellement le savoir

(19:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : Mais je le veux. Tu sais que tu es plutôt bien foutu dans ton genre ?

(20:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : au moins, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi

(20:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : excuse moi mais je vais te laisser.

(20:01) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ne t'excuse pas, tu me libères de ta présence,.

(20:01) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je ne peux que mieux m'en porter.

(20:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : Toujours aussi direct à ce que je vois, tu n'as guère changé enfin si tu es bien la personne à qui je pense ... Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas remarqué à ce moment-là à quel point ton derrière pouvait susciter de l'intérêt ...

(20:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ne penses pas

(20:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : cela t'éviteras de perdre trop de neurones

(20:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : il parait que les mouches intelligentes meurent plus vite que celles qui sont stupides

(20:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et il y a fort à parier qu'il en va de même pour les tortues

(20:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : au plaisir.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Sasuke sentait son estomac se tordre de colère à la place de son visage qui restat impassible...

" Et donc, Sasuke-kun ?" insista Orochimaru en plissant les yeux.

La question - indiscrète de son maitre concernant les " rapports " entre Shary et lui - l'irritait au plus haut point.

" Il veut pas savoir son nom aussi pendant qu'il y est ? " songea le cadet des Uchiwa, amer, " et il veut peut être que je lui raconte comment je trouve les moments que nous passons ensemble ? "

Sans plus attendre, il tourna le dos au sennin , mit les mains dans les poches et haussa les épaules en guises de réponse, ce qui n'empêcha pas Orochimaru de réitéter sa question, au grand damn de Sasuke qui, déjà royalement énervé, lança son pied contre la lourde porte en bois qui frappa le mur avec violence, le faisait trembler, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, le serpent dans ses traces.

Le jeune homme défonça presque sa porte pour trouver Kabuto appuyé contre le mur en face du PC allumé.

Le sennin laissa de côté ses interrogations quand au comportement étrange de son disciple pour ordonner à son médecin personnel de l'accompagner.

Les deux hommes plus âgé quittèrent la pièce.

Sasuke soupira de dépit, il reprit sa place devant l'ordinateur, déchiffrant les paroles de son amant avec un regard étrange, le sourire que lui avait adressé le gris ne lui laissait pas la conscience tranquille ...

(20:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : que je perde trop de neurones ?

(20:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu veux dire quoi part là ?

(20:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... hn... Sasuke-kun.

(20:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : je crois que tu te trompes d'interlocuteur ..

(20:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : effet, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'addressais ...

(20:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : désolé ...

(20:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : je peux rappeler Kabuto si tu veux lui parler

(20:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : non, ça ira

(20:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : très aimable de ta part ...

(20:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aime faire plaisir ...

(20:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(20:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ermh...

(20:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je sais.

(20:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : moi aussi, j'aime te faire plaisir.

Le jeune homme déglutit un peu plus difficilement qu'à l'accoutumée relisant encore une fois la dernière phrase de son interlocuteur et comprit où voulait en venir Shary.

" Pourquoi il ramène tout à " ça " ! " s'énerva-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait prononcer la phrase qu'il avait pensé.

Sasuke opta pour simplement ignorer la provocation.

(20:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : merci

(20:10) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : de rien, c'est gratuit ... ou presque.

(20:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment ça " ou presque " ?

(20:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu veux quelque chose ?

(20:10) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(20:11) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu ne veux pas le savoir

(20:11) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : franchement, non, tu ne le désires pas

(20:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : très bien .

(20:11) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : merci

(20:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : je peux peut être t'aider ?

(20:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : non non tout va parfaitement bien,merci

(20:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : d'accord

(20:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : cela arrive souvent que tu sois seul avec la tortue ?

(20:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : parfois après les entrainements pourquoi ?

(20:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'ai pas encore lu ce que vous aviez marqué ...

(20:15) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : lis si tu veux.

(20:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : je le ferai

(20:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : en fait je vais le faire maintenant

(20:15) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : très bien.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il monta le curseur et lu avidement ce qu'il y était marqué.

Outre les insultes, Sasuke renifla de mépris en voyant les " mots doux " de Kabuto pour son amant à LUI !

En lisant attentivement ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dit, il pensait comprendre comment Shary savait autant de chose sur le rituel d'Orochimaru.

De plus Kabuto et lui avait dû être proches ... Voir même très proches pour qu'il connaisse son identité .

Car il était certain que le bras droit du sennin savait ce que son amant mettait tant de soin à lui dissimuler.

Son agacement refaisait surface ...

Sasuke ne comptait pas laisser passer cela, surtout que ses nerfs commençaient à lui faire perdre les pédales.

(20:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : dis moi franchement, Kabuto connait vraiment ton identité ?

(20:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je ne pense pas.

(20:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Il doit se douter de certaines choses me concernant. C'est tout.

(20:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : bien ..

(20:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sinon, il aurait agit plus directement

(20:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pourquoi ?

(20:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit si tu m'avais dit oui

(20:18) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : que veux tu dire ?

Un sourire sournois prit place sur son visage fin alors qu'il écrivait sa réponse en jubilant.

(20:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aurais pu tenter de lui soutirer l'information par n'importe quel moyen.

(20:19) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : n'importe lequel ?

(20:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ferais tout pour connaitre quelque chose de toi, surtout si c'est pour savoir ton identité.

(20:20) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : même si l'information vient de lui?

(20:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : il n'est pas fou au point de me donner de fausses informations.

(20:21) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu sais pertimment ce qu'il t'aurait demandé en échange .

(20:21) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Est elle si nécessaire que cela?

(20:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : non pas nécessaire, mais ça m'intéresserait de savoir plus de choses sur toi.

(20:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et il n'y a que de moi que tu sauras ces choses.

(20:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Je ne souhaite pas que tu ais à marchander avec lui.

(20:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Surtout sur mon compte.

(20:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'attendrai que tu me donnes les informations que je souhaite dans ce cas.

(20:24) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn.

(20:25) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : jusqu'où aurais-tu pu aller pour les avoir ?

(20:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : aucune idée

(20:25) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : vraiment ?

(20:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais je serais capable d'aller très loin

(20:26) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : jusqu'où Sasuke.

(20:26) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Ne joues pas avec moi.

(20:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : qui a dit que je jouais ?

(20:26) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn....

(20:27) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : savoir que ce type est une ordure ne te suffit pas ?

(20:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : si

(20:28) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : serais-tu capable d'accepter le premier marché stupide qu'il te proposera pour savoir mon nom?

(20:28) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : en supposant qu'il le sache...

(20:28) Sasuke- The Avenger : tout dépendra du marché.

(20:28) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : très bien. fais comme tu veux.

(20:29) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : après tout, c'est ta vie.

(20:30) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu sais, Sasuke, ce que tu ressens vis à vis de Deidara, cela vaut aussi pour moi vis à vis de cet énergumène.

(20:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : tant que ça ?

(20:30) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : plus que tu ne le penses.

(20:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne ferai rien avec Kabuto.

(20:31) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne l'aimes pas

(20:31) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu fais l'amour avec la personne que tu aimes ?

(20:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : non non, je le ferais avec le premier venu.

(20:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est naturel chez moi

(20:32) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(20:32) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas comme s'il se passait rien avec Deidara.

(20:32) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : TT

(20:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : que se passe-t-il avec lui ?

(20:34) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : on découpe des poissons dans du papier ensemble TT tu nous connais, on met toute la nuit pour ça TT

(20:37) Sasuke- The Avenger : découper du poisson avec cet imbécile vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je devrais penser de ca.

(20:39) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Deidara est peut être un imbécile, mais en attendant, il peut être perspicace ... et puis, il est plutôt doué de ses mains.

(20:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : de ses mains ?

(20:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est vrai que c'est un " artiste " .

(20:39) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : non, on découpe les poissons avec les pieds ... c'est bien connu

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, si l'autre ne se foutait pas de lui, il était digne de porter une carotte en guise de couvre-chef ...

Il secoua la tête pour en chasser les idées saugrenues qui venaient s'y immiscer.

Son amant le provoquait ouvertement et consciement, il le savait.

Pourtant, Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se calmer, si bien qu'il se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre pour éviter de s'énerver sur Shary .

" N'y pense pas. N'y pense surtout pas. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir. "

Hélas, comme s'il l'entendait, l'aîné lui répondit.

(20:40) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je veux que tu y penses.

" Il m'observe ou quoi ? " s'indigna le jeune Uchiwa.

(20:40) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu ne voudrais pas découper des poissons avec moi ?

(20:41) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : avec deux mains de plus, ça irait plus vite.

(20:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : évidemment je suis sûr que ça me plairait beaucoup ...

(20:41) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et puis ... Je suis certain que tu es plus agile que Deidara.

(20:42) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : il s'y prend mal parfois

(20:42) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : il y va trop fort

(20:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu nous a testé les deux non ? tu devrais savoir !

(20:42) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tester ? je ne teste pas les gens. De plus, toi et moi n'avons jamais découpé de papiers ensemble.

(20:43) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je crois que nous ne parlons plus de la même chose...

(20:43) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : A quoi pensais-tu ?

(20:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : à rien

(20:44) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : menteur.

(20:44) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Je parie que tu pensais à ...

(20:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : la même chose que toi

(20:46) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je ne pense pas, non .

(20:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : autant faire comme si ?

(20:46) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est à dire ?

(20:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : autant dire que je pensais comme toi et c'est tout .

(20:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne dirai plus rien de toute façon.

(20:47) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke ... je n'oserais pas te comparer à Deidara.

(20:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : merci c'est gentil, si tu l'avais fait j'aurais pu t'en vouloir.

(20:48) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : vraiment?

(20:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : ouais.

(20:48) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... et comment aurais-je pu me faire pardonner ?

(20:48) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hum...

(20:48) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : laisse, je m'égare

(20:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : je préfère oui .

(20:49) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : surtout que Deidei va pas tarder à arriver alors ... s'il me voit dans une position compromettante, je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne ...

(20:49) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je devrais découper plus de poissons cette nuit

(20:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : .........

(20:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : Eh bien découpe, fais ce que tu veux de tes mains

(20:50) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je les préfèrerais ailleurs pourtant...

(20:50) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke...

(20:50) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : à quoi pense-tu encore ?

(20:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : au découpages en forme de poisson

Le jeune Uchiwa relut un passage de la conversation qu'il pouvait encore apercevoir sur l'écran et la rage fut telle qu'il attrapa la malheureuse webcam qui avait la triste destinée de mourir, martyrisée et agonisante sur le sol.

Sasuke voulait hurler sa colère, qui au final, s'apparentait plus à de la douleur ...

(20:51) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn. je m'en fous des poissons.

(20:51) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et de Deidara aussi.

(20:51) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'ai envie d'éclater la tête de Kabuto.

(20:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : laisse-la moi

(20:52) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et arrêtes de t'énerver.

(20:52) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(20:52) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pourquoi ? tu veux lui faire quoi à sa tête ?

(20:52) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : TT

(20:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ne m'énerve pas.

(20:52) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : mais oui, mon chéri

(20:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : glup

(20:52) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : oublies pas qu'il faut me ménager, c'est pas bon pour le bébé.

(20:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : je m'en fous ... j'aime pas les gosses.

(20:53) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn. je ne m'étalerai pas là dessus.

(20:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : je veux bien te ménager toi, mais le gosse rien à foutre

(20:54) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ça me conviens

(20:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et donc, tu voulais faire quoi de la tête de kabuto?

(20:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : rien qui te concerne pour le moment.

(20:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pour le moment ?

(20:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Dois-je comprendre que tu vas tenter de soutirer le peu d'informations que ce crétin pourrait avoir sur mon compte ?

(20:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : comprend ce que tu veux.

Sasuke partit d'un rire franc qui le surprit lui même.

En fait, c'était plus facile de berner l'autre qu'il ne le pensait.

Et il adorait ça.

Sa colère s'était dissipée, laissant place à un sentiment plus agréable.

Au moins, il voyait que l'autre était aussi possessif que lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas de prime abord.

Et Shary devait ressentir ce que lui avait ressentit un peu plus tôt !

(20:58) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : trop aimable.

(20:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : je sais, je sais .

(21:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes ...

(21:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Deidara te passe le bonjour en passant

(21:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : il découpe des canards

(21:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : je l'emmerde ...

(21:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : il semblerait que ce soit réciproque.

(21:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : tant mieux

(21:02) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : il s'est enfin tiré.

(21:02) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : TT

(21:02) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : bref

(21:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui.

(21:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(21:05) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen qu'on se voit d'ici la fin de semaine ?

(21:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : certainement oui

(21:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi ?

(21:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : mission à durée indéterminée.

(21:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : quand ?

(21:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : semaine prochaine...

(21:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'en aurais minimum pour un mois

(21:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : nous nous verrons dans ce cas

(21:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : je ferai mon possible pour venir

(21:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je reste sur Oto jusqu'à mon départ.

(21:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : je reviendrai alors

(21:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : de même...

(21:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'espère que ma sangsue de me suivra pas TT

(21:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : je la décollerai au pire

(21:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : on lui fera découper des poissons avec Kabuto

(21:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : peut être qu'il aime les blonds ...

(21:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : il apprécie.

(21:10) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ah oui ?

(21:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : il me semble

(21:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn...

(21:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : bref, j'en ai marre de parler de cet imbécile.

(21:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : s'il pouvait mourrir sous un éboulement, ça me ferait une inquiétude en moins

(21:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : s'il y a un éboulement maintenant je mourrai moi aussi puisque nos chambres ne sont qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre .

(21:13) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : si près?

(21:13) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(21:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : je dirais .. 2 mètres

(21:14) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu sais, il peut aussi mourir à l'extérieur...

(21:14) Sasuke- The Avenger : je me suis jamais amusé à y aller

(21:14) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke...

(21:14) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn.

(21:15) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pourtant, il n'y pas si longtemps, tu disais que tu allais " sûrement t'y réveiller " TT

(21:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(21:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : je l'ai dit

(21:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : mais je ne pensais pas le faire

(21:15) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(21:15) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ......................

(21:15) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : .....................................

(21:16) Shary - Master O : je crois que je vais aller découper des poissons et des canards avec Deidara TT

(21:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : fait ce que tu veux

(21:16) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : avec toi?

(21:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : passons.

(21:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui

(21:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : et on se verra quand alors ?

(21:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : quand tu veux.

(21:18) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : .... il n'est pas non plus certain que je puisse utiliser internet là bas.

(21:18) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'essayerai mais bon...

(21:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : on ne va pas mourrir si on ne se voit ou parle pas si ?

(21:19) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ......

(21:20) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke...

(21:20) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Je ne suis pas immortel, tu sais.

(21:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : je le sais, personne ne l'est.

(21:20) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn.

(21:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : en fait, je ne sais même pas si je suis libre avant mon départ ...

(21:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment ca ?

(21:23) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : trop de poissons à découper. Plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait te manquer, on s'en remettra si on ne se voit ou parle pas, non ?

Sasuke regarda attentivement les dernières phrases échangées avec son amant, son coeur se serrant à mesure qu'il lisait ...

L'autre semblait l'avoir écrit sans même se soucier de ce que son cadet en penserait .

Ses yeux passèrent une seconde fois sur le passage alors que son esprit marquait une pause en constatant que Shary avait sciemment utilisé la même phrase que lui.

La phrase qui, de toute évidence, l'avait blessé

" on ne va pas mourrir si on ne se voit ou parle pas si ? "

Le jeune Uchiwa s'en voulut en imaginant ce qu'avait du ressentir son aîné ...

Sa fierté le rappela à l'ordre et il s'énerva dans sa peine pour vociférer le fait que lui non plus ne s'était pas gêner de le lui redire, en sachant ce que cela provoquerait chez le jeune homme !

Il l'avait certainement fait pour la même raison que lui, par fierté...

Sasuke culpabilisa l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que ce qui le blessait le plus était d'avoir blessé son amour.

(21:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(21:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : " pas comme si ca allait me manquer " ...

(21:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : évidemment c'est sûr

(21:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu ne me manqueras pas ...

(21:31) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(21:31) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke.

(21:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : quoi encore ? tu ne devais pas aller découper des trucs moches avec l'autre tâche ?

(21:32) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu vas me manquer.

(21:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : toi aussi ..

(21:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : malgré ce que tu viens d'insinuer

(21:33) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... je veux te voir.

(21:33) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn ...

(21:33) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : excuse-moi...

(21:38) Sasuke- The Avenger : si tu veux me voir tu sais où t'adresser. sinon je ne viendrai pas.

(21:40) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Su-chan ... je suis là tout le temps. Je veux te voir. Vraiment.

(21:41) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Même s'il faut attacher Deidara par les pieds, j'en ai rien à foutre .

(21:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : nous verrons donc pour nous voir

Le dit "Su-chan" avait écarquillé légèrement les yeux en avisant le surnom dont on l'avait gratifié.

Il aurait put s'attendre à tout sauf à ça, et lorsque Shary avait écrit qu'il allait lui manquer, son coeur avait loupé un battement, trop heureux qu'enfin, l'autre admettre son intérêt, et puis, sa jalousie avait été elle aussi un peu calmée lorsqu'il avait été question de mettre le blond hors de portée .

Sa colère enfin canalisée, Sasuke pouvait à nouveau replacer son masque impassible habituel.

(21:41) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : cela se payera ...

(21:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : comment ça ?

(21:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : qu'est ce qui ce payera ?

(21:43) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... tu verras bien.

(18:48) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : profites-en, c'est rare que la situation ne soit pas à mon avantage...

(18:49) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : même si cela ne me dérange pas vraiment en fait

(18:49) Sasuke- the Avenger : pour une fois que je peux faire ce que je veux ou presque de toi .

(18:50) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn... cela ne me dérangerais pas que tu fasses ce que tu veux de moi en fait...

(18:50) Sasuke- the Avenger : hum

(18:51) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : oui ?

(18:51) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Su-chan... tu...

(18:51) Sasuke- the Avenger : et on se voit quand ?

-) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang a rejoint la conversation

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Ce n'était quand même pas ... !

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre comme l'illuminé avait réussit à les rejoindre.

(18:52) Sasuke- the Avenger : ...

(18:52) Sasuke- the Avenger : j'ai un mauvais préssentiment, là ..

(18:52) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : on se voit quand tu veux, Su-chan

(18:52) Shary - Master O f The Tearless Heart : tu fais quoi ici, Dei?

- Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - a rejoint la conversation

(18:53) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : moi aussi, je suis content de vous voir

(18:53) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ça fait chaud au coeur :'- )

(18:53) Sasuke- the Avenger : qu'est ce qu'ils font là, eux ?

(18:53) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : salut tout le monde, c'est quoi ce merdier de merde ?

(18:53) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'aimerais bien le savoir TT

(18:54) Sasuke- the Avenger : faudrait que vous m'expliquiez, là.

(18:54) Sasuke- the Avenger : c'est qui " Hide " ?

(18:54) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : vous pourriez pas vous en aller ?

(18:54) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : c'est moi !

(18:54) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(18:54) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ça va se passer de commentaire TT

(18:55) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : t'inquiètes Hidan, le chéri de shary, il est mignon mais il a toujours une tête renfrogné ^^

Sasuke devina que les deux hommes étaient des coéquipiers de son aîné et que celui ci ne semblait pas très heureux de les voir débarquer dans sa conversation avec lui.

Le jeune Uchiwa se sentit vexé sur l'aspect " mignon renfrogné " si bien qu'il fut sur le point d'écrire un mot " doux " au blond mais se ravisa en constatant que le déserteur d'Iwa l'avait également désigné comme étant le " chéri de Shary ", si bien qu'un sourire pâle naquit sur ses lèvres fines.

(18:55) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : il ne me semble pas t'avoir permis de dire quoique ce soit là-dessus TT

(18:55) Sasuke- the Avenger : bon, je me barre moi ...

(18:55) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Vous deux, cassez-vous, vous nous gênez.

(18:56) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : vous vous voyiez bientôt ?

(18:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : en quoi cela te concerne?

(18:56) Sasuke- the Avenger : ça te regarde ?

(18:56) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : Tous en ensemble !

(18:57) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ooooh... syncro :'- ) cest mignon

(18:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pourquoi moi...

(18:57) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : Dis moi petit, t'es pas intéressé par une religion sympa ?

(18:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : c'est quoi leur problème, à tes potes ?

(18:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : fiche lui la paix TT

(18:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... ce ne sont pas mes "potes"

(18:58) Sasuke- the Avenger : religion ... ? merci mais pas intéressé

(18:58) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang: méchant ç_ç

(18:58) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : pas gentil !

(18:58) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je suis pas fait pour être gentil à la base ...

(18:58) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et arrêtez de vous faire passer pour des victimes !

(18:58) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : vous vous êtes bien trouvé TT

(18:58) Sasuke- the Avenger : vraiment T.T

(18:58) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke, c'est à moi que tu parles ?

(18:59) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : en fait, ils ont quoi comme genre de relation ?

(18:59) Sasuke- the Avenger : Shary ... je ne sais plus en fait

(18:59) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : occupe-toi de ton truc recousu

(18:59) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : méchant Sharyyy, laisse nos médecins tranquille TT

(18:59) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : Dei !

(18:59) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : VIIIIIII

(18:59) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : tu sais quelque chose non ? ;p

(18:59) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : j' veux mon dannnaaa çç j'm'emmerde sans lui

(19:00) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ils sont amoureux les deux autres ^^

(19:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : mon dieu ...

(19:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart :si tu es là pour te plaindre, va te coucher Dei

(19:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : la ferme crétin de blond, où je vais te tuer !

(19:00) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : donc notre petit Shary a enfin trouvé l' âme soeur ...

(19:00) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : la dernière fois que t'as essayé, y'a Shary qui m'a protégé :' -) ton homme me protège

(19:01) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(19:01) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Hide, t'as vu, il dit rien

(19:01) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'ai rien à nier

(19:01) Sasuke- the Avenger : ferme la donc un peu !

(19:02) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : hey Hide, tu sais que dès qu'ils se voient, ils se papouillent ? De vrais post-it, je te jure ! et même que Shary le pelote devant tout le monde !!

(19:02) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... Dei TT

(19:03) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : vraiment Shary tu m'épates OO

(19:03) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : restez en dehors de la vie privée des gens

(19:03) Sasuke- the Avenger : il veut vraiment mourir ? Il est masochiste ?

(19:03) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn?

(19:03) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Dei, ton espérance de vie est en chute libre. tu vas mourir éléctrocuté après t'être pris un ordinateur sur la tête ...

(19:03) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : moi, il peut toujours essayer HAHAHAHAHA

(19:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et toi, ne la ramène pas

(19:04) Sasuke- the Avenger : hmpf !

De toute évidence, la conversation déplaisait de plus en plus à Shary, sans doute parce qu'il savait que les deux autres pouvaient dévoiler son identité .

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui motivait Sasuke à rester, il pensait que parler avec Deidara et Hidan pourraient lui permettre de récolter des informations sur son amant., néanmoins, le cadet des Uchiwa était tenté de fermer cette conversation pour en ouvrir une nouvelle, plus privée, avec Shary, mais il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à voir son amour s'énerver du fait que leur intimité était brisée entre lui et son cadet.

Mais le fait était là ...

Les deux chieurs étaient quand même là et le dérangeaient tout autant.

(19:04) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : moi aussi j'veux être immortel comme Hidan et mon danna... mais en fait, c'est nul TT

(19:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : arrêtes de dire des trucs inutiles TT

(19:05) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : BOOOOOOOM

(19:05) Sasuke- the Avenger : insupportable

(19:05) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Hide, faut trop que tu les vois !!

(19:05) Sasuke- the Avenger : c'est pas nécessaire je crois

(19:05) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : pauuuvre Deidaraa, convertis toi et on pourra en reparler

(19:06) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Hide Hide HHHIIIIIDAAAAAN ! tu me parleras de Jashin et je te parlerai de mon art ^^ et on élaborera un plan pour ... tu saisis ?

(19:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke-kun a raison. Deidara est un cas désespéré, abandonne.

(19:07) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang :le cas désespéré a déjà visité ton lit, je te rappele ...

(19:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et on ne se demandera pas pourquoi il n'y est plus TT

(19:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et arrêtes avec ça

(19:08) Sasuke- the Avenger : franchement, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je reste là ...

(19:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : t'es amoureux de Sasuke ?

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer et maudit Deidara en même temps qu'il le remerciait, son abdomen se contracta dans l'attente d'une certaine réponse de la part de son amant.

Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel patient, mais il était encore moins habitué à ce genre de situations ...

Bien sûr, il pensait bien y faire face un jour ...

Enfin, Shary allait peut-être simplement détourner la question comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Un poids s'abattit sur le jeune homme qui avait du mal à tenir en place, il tapa à l'addresse de Deidara un " ça te gène ? " sans se préoccuper du fait que la conversation avait continué entre les trois autres.

(19:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : il me semble avoir dit à deux énèrgumènes de s'en aller .

(19:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : de toute façon, t'as pas le droit de lever la main sur nous

(19:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... DEIDARA ...

(19:09) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : Hooooo je me rapelle maintenant, le beau couple qu'ils faisaient ces deux-là ...

(19:09) Sasuke- the Avenger : ça te gêne ?

(19:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu me parles à moi?

(19:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : la ferme,Hidan

(19:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : te mêle pas de ça.

(19:09) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : mais j'ai rien dis, moi OO

(19:10) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et ce n'est pas à nous de nous en aller. A la base, on était tranquille.

(19:10) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Shary, y'a ton homme qui demande si ça te gène d'être amoureux de lui .

(19:11) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, hu ...

(19:11) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est pas à vous que j'aurais à en parler .

(19:11) Sasuke- the Avenger : rien à foutre ... je veux juste que ce blond se la ferme.

Et se la fermer, c'était faible par rapport à ce que son esprit imaginait pour le blond.

Sasuke était déçu que Shary ne veuille pas répondre mais il le comprenait et préférait attendre de se retrouver seul avec lui pour en parler.

(19:11) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : t'es bavard, Shary ! maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu dis jamais rien. t'es toujours méchant !

(19:11) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : Deidara, on te donne des ordres maintenant ?

(19:12) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : tu te ramollis ..

(19:12) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ah ? j'écoute que Sa-danna moi

(19:12) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : l'autre, je lui ch** dessus, hu ! ^^

(19:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : OO

(19:12) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : HA HAHAHAHA, quand le chef te donne des ordres pourtant tu ne les refuses pas

(19:12) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu sais Hidy, il s'est fait laminer par des espions débiles de Kabuto xD

(19:12) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : oui, mais le patron est sexy hu !*ç*

(19:13) Sasuke- the Avenger : y'a quoi que tu comprends pas dans " ta gueule " ? en plus, c'est pas comme si tu nous avais été d'une grande utilité ...

(19:13) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : et puis, je peux utiliser mon art avec lui c' est un homme, un vrai, hu !

(19:13) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke a raison. Deidara, tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passait

(21:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : ce type n'a que son patron en tête, quel gland ...

(21:40) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : mmmh pas vraiment je crois que Shary compte encore beaucoup pour lui, n'est-ce-pas, Dei ?

(21:40) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je ne veux pas le savoir

(21:41) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Sharychou est l'homme de ma vie ^^

(21:41) Sasuke- The Avenger : dommage pour toi

(21:41) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : il est fier ce petit !

(21:41) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Il se rendra vite compte que Sasuke n'est qu'une passade

(21:41) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : hé hé hé

(21:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : je préfère être une passade, plutôt qu'un insuportable blond sans aucun talent

(21:42) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : de toute façon, Shary est p'être amoureux de lui, c'est pas sûr que ce soit réciproque

(21:42) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(21:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça ne te regarde pas

(21:42) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'aime bien ... on parle de moi comme si j'étais pas là...

(21:42) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : t'inquiète pas Shary-chan, je me ferai sentir auprès de toi comme il faut

(21:42) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : et donc Shary .. Si on les laissait s'engueuler tranquillement, ils font chier ...

(21:43) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn.

(21:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : pas touche, sale poussin

(21:43) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu y tiens à ton Shary TT mais pas autant que moi

(21:44) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu y tiens peut être plus que moi, mais qui te dit qu'il tient à toi ?

(21:44) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ... de toute façon tant que t'as pas été au dessus, j'ai mes chances

(21:44) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : c'est mal d'être célibataire et hétéro ?

(21:44) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... à la base, je ne suis pas homosexuel moi...

(21:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : va te faire couver par ton patron tu en a bien besoin ..

(21:45) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : en même tant, t'es pas hétérosexuel toi ... la seule vie sexuelle que tu pourrais avoir, c'est avec un être transcendant OO

(21:45) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : vraiment ? tu sais si tu deviens pratiquant, tu peux épouser plusieurs femmes !

(21:46) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn... proposition somme toute intéressante mais... je suis très bien comme ça . Merci.

(21:46) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est quoi son problème à l'autre type ?

(21:46) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : parce que tu penses que tu pourrais être au-dessus avec Shary, Sasuke ?

(21:46) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : tu en as fini avec Deidara ?

(21:47) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : franchement, c'est un gamin.

(21:47) Sasuke- The Avenger : va casser tes oeufs ailleurs

(21:47) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : enfin, Deidara, tu t'es vu ?

(21:47) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu penses que tu peux faire la morale, toi...

(21:48) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : hé, moi, j'voulais être au-dessus des fois TT c'est toi qui voulais pas

(21:48) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : occupes toi de ce qui te regarde

(21:48) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Hidan, dis lui quoi !

(21:48) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : quoi ?

(21:48) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : bein, si il m'aimait il m'aurait laissé au-dessus

(21:48) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : c'est qu'il ne t'aimait pas

(21:49) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ç_ç méchant

(21:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : finalement, je l'aime peut-être bien ce type

(21:49) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : quand vous aurez fini de parler de ma vie sexuelle ...

(21:49) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : te fais pas d'idées, gamin

(21:49) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : hinhin

(21:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : en fait j'ai pitié de ce pauvre poussin tombé du nid ...

(21:50) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : bon, Hidan, tu paries combien que Sasuke reste en dessous pour toute la durée de leur relation? de toute façon, tout le monde sait que Shary est vierge de ce côté là

(21:50) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang roooh, t'es gentil comme tout Sasuke, de te soucier de moi :'-) quand je te verrai, je t'offrirai une poule

(21:50) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ça ira bien avec ta personnalité

(21:51) Sasuke- The Avenger : je te la ferai bouffer ta volaille.

(21:50) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je ne me mêle plus de la vie sexuelle de mon cher ami Shary

(21:51) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : on reparlera de la récompense après ne, Shary ?

(21:51) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Hidaaaan... tu sais ce que Danna t'as dit, nan?

(21:51) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je cause à Shary pas à toi

(21:52) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : méchant Hidan

(21:52) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : TT fermez-la

(21:52) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(21:52) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : compris !

(21:52) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : et donc?

(21:53) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tant pis, je parirais avec les autres, on va tous miser sur la pomme à Shary

(21:53) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Personne a un poulet ? qu'on l'étouffe avec...

(21:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : le pauvre il en est réduit à parier ..

(21:54) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : sois pas découragé, Sasuke, peut être que tu finiras par le dominer. On est tous avec toi

(21:54) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn...

(21:54) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - on verra pour les paris plus tard, Shary que dirais-tu de commencer par une simple formation au départ ?

(21:54) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : de ?

(21:54) Sasuke- The Avenger : personnellement, je suis pour le poulet !

(21:55) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : on fera équipe comme ça je te montrerai le rituel de départ

(21:55) Sasuke- The Avenger : ce type est un malade !

(21:55) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Hidan, de quoi tu parles ?

(21:55) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : du kama sutra ? OO

(21:56) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Sasuke a de la concurrence ?

(21:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : la ferme, pauvre dinde

(21:56) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : de ma récompense pour t'avoir soutenu, bien sûr !

(21:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : même pas en rêve.

(21:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je ne tiens pas à devenir polygame fanatique

(21:56) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : merci merci, ça m'apprendra de te soutenir

(21:56) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : bien fait

(21:57) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : dinde ? c'est bon les dindes frites ;p ... au fait, ne fatigue pas trop Shary au lit, il est fragile. Là, je suis sérieux.

(21:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Deiiii...

(21:58) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : bein quoi, c'est pas notre faute si t'as des " insuffisances cardiaques. "

(21:58) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ... oops ...

(21:58) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : j' l' ai pas dit, hein?

(21:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : occupe toi de ce qui te regarde.

(21:58) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : si

(21:58) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ..

(21:58) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : presque ravi de t'avoir connu cher "ami"

(21:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : disons que je n'ai rien vu ...

Sasuke plaça ses mains jointes sous son menton.

" insuffisances cardiaques ", hein ?

Devait-il y croire ou non ?

De toute évidence, Shary avait l'air de vouloir qu'il reste dans l'ignorance...

Le jeune homme voulait des informations, mais si elles étaient de ce style ...

(21:59) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : merci ^^ mais merde quoi, que quelqu'un lui fasse prendre ces médocs à mon taré d'ex qui est aussi mon futur TT

(21:59) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : .... cela se passe de commentaires

(21:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'ai encore rien lu ..

(21:59) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : c'est pour ça, en fait, il voudrait mieux que Sasuke soit au dessus, ça te fatiguerait moins

(22:00) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ... en fait non, si jamais c'est Sasuke qui domine, ça voudra dire que je devrai laisser tomber

(22:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : toi, la blonde, la ferme. Sasuke ?

(22:00) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : le pauvre, il désespère ... comme je le plains ... Tu sais si tu me rejoins, ma religion peut t'aider à remonter la pente !

(22:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : Mm ?

(22:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, " Hidan "

(22:00) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : reste à ta place, le canard ^^

(22:01) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... pour le coup, c'est moi qui désespère ...

(22:01) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : TT

(22:01) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : toi.

(22:01) Shary - Master O f The Tearless Heart : silence

(22:01) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ......................... BOOM

(22:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : quel attardé ...

(22:02) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn !

(22:02) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais avec Sasuke vous regarde TT

(22:02) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : siiii, parce que je suis l'homme de ta vie !

(22:02) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : d'ailleurs il est toujours là le gosse ?

(22:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : le gosse t'emmerde .

(22:03) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Su-chan ...

(22:03) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang .... j'ai compris, en fait, c'est un gamin défavorisé à qui tu fais l'éducation

(22:03) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Shary, t'es l'homme parfait

(22:03) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : je suis ému :')

(22:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'arrive, je le trouve et je le bute ..

(22:04) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : .. une rivalité qui n'apportera rien ..

(22:04) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : on se marira Shary-chan, je serai au dessus et on élevera Sasuke ensemble

(22:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(22:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : .................

(22:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je me sens très seul

(22:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : oui, bonne idée, comme ça je pourrai te tuer en étant si proche de toi ...

(22:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Deidara, n'y compte même pas

(22:05) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : il faut être proche de ses alliés mais encore plus de ses ennemis ... quelle logique, quel suspens, mes amis !

(22:05) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : laisse, ils ne font même plus attention à nous, Hidan

(22:05) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : nan, Sasuke-chan, c'est pas bien. en plus, shary-chan serait obligé de se mettre entre nous

(22:05) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je sais c'est ça qui est drôle, en fait

(22:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu veux m'élever ? bien, essaie, tu voudras te pendre après juste une journée passée avec moi !

(22:06) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : en fait, ça marcherait pas. Shary laisse tomber l'idée d'élever Sasuke avec moi. On se marira et puis c'est tout. Sasuke a un fort complexe d'Oedipe vis à vis de toi

(22:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu crois qu'ils remarqueraient si on partaient ? TT

(22:07) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je crois qu'ils remarqueraient si toi tu partais ... mais moi, le célibataire, je pensais soutenir Deidara ... mais bon ...

(22:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : reste.

(22:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ok

(22:07) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ... dis, Hidan... c'est moi ou Shary se ramollit, là OO

(22:08) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : peut être, je ne lui ai pas tatonné la joue donc je peux pas savoir

(22:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : nan parce il fait tout ce que Sasuke veut OO

(22:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : c'est quoi cette histoire de joue ?

(22:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ah okey !

(22:08) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ça commence à bien faire !

(22:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ton Shary se fait peloter par tout le monde pendant que t'es pas là

(22:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : il est grand tu sais .

(22:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : il fait encore ce qu'il a envie

(22:10) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Bon ben désolé pour toi Shary, mais ton homme en a rien à foutre de ta vie

" Je vais lui faire avaler du foie d'oie jusqu'à ce qu'il sétouffe en régurgitant " songea diaboliquement le disciple d'Orochimaru.

(22:10) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu es désespérant

(22:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu crois vraiment que j'aillais marcher dans ton jeu ?

(22:11) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je me sens seul ..

(22:11) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : dis, Shary est ce que tu as des tendances masochistes ? je me demande ...

(22:11) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : moi aussi...

(22:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : tu sais que si tu écrases une punaise, elle a la même couleur que tes cheveux ?

(22:12) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : y'a mes bras à disposition,Shary-chan . Vu que ton pseudo mec est amoureux d'une punaise TT

(22:12) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : méchant Sasuke

(22:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(22:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : vous êtes lourds... sincèrement....

(22:12) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : toujours aussi seul ..

(22:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : toujours moi aussi TT

(22:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : j'aimerais pouvoir parler à une seule personne .......

(22:13) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je crois que je vais bientot me faire mettre à la porte ...

(22:13) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : nan Sasuke, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux de la couleur de ton amoureuse que tu dois vouloir me garder pour toi tout seul. En plus, vu que t'es méchant, Shary est triste alors faut que j'aille le réconforter

(22:13) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Hidan...

(22:14) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : ouiiii ?

(22:14) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu vois qu'il est triste shary, il demande de l'aide à Hidan ! c'est qu' il y a un problème

(22:14) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : Aïe ... Dei commence à déteindre sur moi, quelle misère ..

(22:14) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est toi mon problème

(22:14) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : mon hiiidannn ^^

(22:15) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : nan, j'préfère Shary, moi

(22:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : je le hais .

(22:15) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : en plus il est doué au lit. Je pense que c'est pour ça que méchant Sasuke reste avec TT lâche-le, il est à moi ^^

(22:16) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Deidara, il me semble avoir dit que cela ne te regardais pas

(22:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : dans tes rêves, même si je devais mourir je ne te le laisserais pas !

(22:16) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : si tu es là juste pour nous ennuyer c'est pas la peine TT

(22:16) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : !!!!! TT

(22:16) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : .... ?!

(22:16) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : sois heureux, ton amant prends ta de

éfense et te fais sa déclaration par la même occasion

(22:17) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ah ? Shary m'a fait sa déclaration? merde, j'ai pas vu !

(22:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : -_-" ...

(22:17) Sasuke- The Avenger : quel con ..

(22:17) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ....

(22:17) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : fais pas ton timide, grand fou, va !

(22:18) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(22:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : je vous plains vraiment toi et Hidan de devoir supporter cette teigne ...

(22:19) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est un entraînement spirituel et spiritueux de tous les instants TT

(22:19) Sasuke- The Avenger : je t'admire beaucoup de pouvoir supporter ça tous les jours

(22:18) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et moi, je veux juste une seule personne mais apparement, c'est trop demander...

(22:18) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ok, j'arrive dans ta chambre ^^

(22:19) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu veux qu'on essaie quelles positions?

(22:19) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : celle ou tu restes dans ta chambre et ou je reste dans la mienne.

(22:20) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et quand tu me vois, tu fais demi-tour

(22:20) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : xD

(22:20) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je la connaissais pas celle la ...

(22:20) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : LOOOL

(22:19) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...hn.

(22:20) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : hey Shary : !!! SSSSS

(22:20) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : !?

(22:21) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart: arrête tes conneries

(22:21) Sasuke- The Avenger : invasion de tortue

(22:21) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : tortue ?

(22:21) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : dites... Les tortues, c'est pas une espèce protégée ?

(22:21) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ça doit être Kabubeurk !

(22:21) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : de toute évidence ...

(22:21) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : les tortues de mer en effet

(22:22) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : kabuto a une tête à venir de la mer ?

(22:22) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : Aaaah mon ami !

(22:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est simplement pour savoir

(22:22) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang donc, il est pas protégé, le sac à caca d'Orochimaru.

(22:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : non.

(22:22) Sasuke- The Avenger : excuse moi .

(22:22) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang OUAIIIIS BOOOOOM

(22:22) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ce n'est rien.

(22:22) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : arrête Dei s'il te plait.

(22:23) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : et nous, on a pas le droit aux excuses ?

(22:23) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : pff ... quand Sasuke est pas là, Shary, il est gentil avec moi

(22:23) Shary - Master Of The Tearkess Heart: quand Sasuke est là, tu es intenable ... Enfin ... Plus que d'habitude

(22:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : pourquoi je devrais t'en faire, au départ, je parlais qu'à une seule personne.

(22:23) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et j'étais très bien à ce moment là

(22:24) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu veux que je te fasse du bien pour compenser ?

(22:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : pareil .

(22:24) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart: ça ira, merci

(22:24) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : on gène c'est ca ?

(22:24) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : habituellement non, mais là OUI.

(22:24) Sasuke- The Avenger : il a compris ? vraiment compris ?

(22:24) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : il se moque de moi .

(22:24) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je reste.

(22:24) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : dans ce cas ... on va aller direct dans la chambre à Shary

(22:25) Sasuke- The Avenger : gasp

(22:25) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu crois que quand ils se parlaient tout à l'heure, ils se disaient des trucs cochons ? j'en suis certain. j'vais tout dire à Konan. j'ai hâte de voir sa gueule ^^ surtout que je vais pas me gêner pour dire que tu as ENCORE balancer des médicaments à la poubelle

(22:26) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : fais ce que tu veux...

(22:26) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : bon, du vent

(18:05) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : allons Shary, on s'amuse tellement

(18:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : TT... Sasuke, on rouvre un fenêtre et on les laisse en plan.

(18:06) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu le fais ^^

(18:06) Sasuke- the Avenger : reçu 5/5

(18:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : développe ?

(18:06) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu seras en dessous cette nuit

(18:06) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : peut être, mais pas avec toi

(18:07) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : avec qui ? si c'est pas moi ç_ç

(18:07) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : tu peux pas me faire ça

(18:07) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Sasuke, tu restes chez toi TT tu bouges pas

(18:07) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : chacun son avis...

(18:08) Sasuke- the Avenger : non

(18:08) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : bon, mon cher coéquipier vient d'arriver alors je vais vous laisser.

(18:09) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : TT hidan

(18:09) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : y'a Sasuke qui va dominer mon chéri ç_ç

(18:09) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : et restez pas trop longtemps, sinon il va encore piquer une crise comme quoi on passe trop de temps sur internet et que c'est trop cher ...

(18:09) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn... TT Dei, occupe toi de ton lit

(18:10) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : bein viens le remplir de ta personne ^^

(18:10) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Hidan, c'est l'illimité on paye le même tarif peu importe le temps que l'on passera dessus ...

(18:10) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : alors il dira rien

(18:11) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart: ... Dei, tu peux toujours rêver. Ton lit est pas intéressant

(18:11) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : OO

(18:11) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : je prend ça pour une invitation à rester

(18:11) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : et celui de Sasuke est mieux ? TT

(18:11) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : merci Hidan... j'aurais presque l'impression que tu as pitié de nous... TT

(18:11) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke...?

(18:11) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui ?

(18:13) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ç_ç quand je pense que moi, je veux vraiment prendre soin de toi et que toi, tu cours après une pièce montée spécial iceberg

(18:13) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : la vie est injuste TT

Lassé des deux autres énèrgumènes, Sasuke cliqua de sur la photo du profil de son aîné afin d'ouvrir une nouvelle conversation où ils seraient plus tranquilles.

[ Sasuke- The Avenger : le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ont de l'énergie à revendre, ces deux crétins. ]

[Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn... ennuyeux ...]

(18:13) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pauvre chéri...

(18:13) Sasuke- the Avenger : chéri ?

(18:14) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - : ça va mal tourner j'y vais, Kakuzu s'impatiente

(18:14) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : de toute façon, Sasuke pourra pas te satisfaire aussi bien que moi

(18:15) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est pas avec toi que je voudrais en parler

[Sasuke- the Avenger : qu'est ce qui est ennuyeux ? ]

[Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : devine... ]

[ Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'aurai préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas nous ennuyer jusque sur msn... ]

[Sasuke- the Avenger : cette charmante conversation où tu viens d'appeler Dei " chéri " ]

[Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : je m'en fiche de lui, tu le sais pertinemment, alors arrêtes de remettre cela sur le tapis. ]

[Sasuke- the Avenger : oui oui ]

(18:41) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Dei, ton danna ne va pas tarder. Va t'en.

(18:41) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : on a bien le temps pour un câlin, non ?

(18:42) Sasuke- the Avenger : à mort cette insupportable blondasse !

(18:43) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Trésor... tu me manques. Tu manques au bébé TT

(18:43) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Dei, la ferme

(18:43) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas dans " silence"

(18:43) - Hide - Jashin is our god, poor fool - c'est à moi qu'il parle ?

(18:43) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... non

(18:44) Sasuke- the Avenger : à mort le gosse aussi

(18:44) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : OO moi, j'veux bien te faire un bébé,Shary, vu que ce qui te sert de mec est aussi sensible que mon danna TT

[Sasuke- the Avenger : et pourquoi tu remets toujours cette histoire de gosse sur le tapis ? ]

[Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : parce que j'aime bien l'idée. cela te pose un problème ? ]

(18:45) Sasuke- the Avenger : occupe-toi du gosse, je m'occupe de Shary ...

(18:45) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : .... -_-"

[Sasuke- the Avenger : un problème non, pas vraiment ... ]

[Shary- Master Of The Tearless Heart : mais encore ? ]

(18:45) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu lui laisserais le bébé OO ?!

(18:46) Sasuke- the Avenger : non, si tu le veux, je le tuerai pas tout de suite

[Sasuke- the Avenger : si ça me permet de te voir, je supporterai le môme ]

(18:46° -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ....

[Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est vrai que je préfèrerais m'occuper de toi plutôt que d'un enfant. ]

[Sasuke- the Avenger : merci ]

(18:48) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Sasuke, là, t'abuse franchement TT de toute façon, avec toi comme père, je le plaindrais le gamin ç_ç t'es méchant, et en plus tu t'en fous de ton homme

(18:49) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et moi, je " m'en fous " de toi mais on ne m'écoute pas ...

(18:49) Sasuke- the Avenger : vraiment que je suis méchant ..

(18:50) Sasuke- the Aven : Hidan quitte la conversation

(18:51) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : oh, bein plus d'Hidan

(18:52) Sasuke- the Avenger : un plouc de moins

(18:53) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : Shary, y'a Sasuke qui est amoureux de toi mais il veut pas te le dire ... mais il est trop bête parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Alors pour se venger d'être bête, il est méchant avec tout le monde et surtout avec toi ç_ç ... je sais que t'es triste alors je vais venir dans ta chambre ^^

(18:53) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... et alors ?

(18:53) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : non merci, t'es bien où t'es

(18:53) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : alors restes-y

[Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : .... tu veux qu'on se voit quand ? ]

[Sasuke- the Avenger : le plus tôt possible ! ]

(18:54) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Sasuke, c'est quand qu'on le met en route, le bébé ?

(18:55) Sasuke- the Avenger : Quand tu veux

(18:54) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : je sais que tu dis ça que pour me faire chier TT

[Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : pour une fois que je peux torturer Deidara, je ne vais pas m'en priver LOL ]

[Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et ne dis pas des choses pareilles, je serais capable de venir chez Orochimaru ]

[Sasuke- the Avenger : Kabuto veille aux portes ...]

(18:56) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : d'accord, Trésor

(18:57) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : de toute façon, ce soir, c'est sous moi que tu vas être

(18:57) Sasuke- the Avenger: désolé le blond mais t'es hors course

(18:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless heart : c'est beau de rêver

(18:57) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : parce que tu crois être de la course, gamin?

(18:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : certainement plus que toi

(18:57) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Dei, stop, je crois que tu vas dire une grosse bêtise

(18:58) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : .... mouais t'as raison, Sha-chan, j'vais éviter. De toute façon, il finira bien par savoir

[ Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : laisse le dire ]

[ Sasuke- the Avenger : ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'en empêcher de toute facon ]

[ Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... je t'aurais bien dit que Kabuto ne m'inquiétait pas du tout, néanmoins, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes... ]

[ Sasuke- the Avenger : je me charge de lui, t'en occupe pas ]

[ Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn ? De qui ?]

(19:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et après?

(19:00) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : je te consolerai

(19:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ...

(19:00) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : ouais, bon, toi et le bébé

[ Sasuke- the Avenger : de Kabuto ]

[ Sasuke- the Avenger : je touche pas à ce demeuré, moi ]

(19:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : c'est vrai ?

(19:00) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : tu rêves trop idiot

[ Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : merci pour moi... ]

[ Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et donc ? quand ? ]

[ Sasuke- the Avenger : quand tu veux ]

(19:01) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : de toute façon, t'as entendu Sasuke, il veut pas de bébé avec toi

(19:04) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : Dei, tu es lourd.

(19:05) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : et si j'envie de câliner, c'est pas vers toi que cela se dirigera, enfonce-le toi une bonne fois pour toute dans le crâne.

(19:05) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : " Shary" vient de quitter la conversation

[ Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : j'y vais. après demain, ça t'irais ? ]

[ Sasuke-the Avenger : oui. ]

(19:05) Sasuke- the Avenger : je crois que c'est clair

(19:05) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : dois-je te rappeler qu'on vit ensemble ?

(19:06) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : bref, tu l'aimes ?

(19:06) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : sérieux...

(19:06) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : t'sais, il m'écoute pas alors p 't' être qu'avec toi, ça changera quelque chose... je te dirais juste... "observe le bien"

(19:07) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : j' t' en dis pas plus, hu !

(19:07) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : mais c'est pas pour ça que j'vais laisser tomber.

(19:07) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : sur ce, pas au revoir

(19:07) Sasuke- the Avenger : il abandonne vite ce type, c'est pas mal !

(19:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : dans tes rêves.

(19:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : je te rappelle que je suis le premier copain de ton homme. et moi au moins, je connais son nom

(19:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : je me contentais pas de gémir un surnom stupide

(19:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : sur ce ... Comme dirait Shary " MEDITE"

(19:08) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang : et pas au revoir

(19:09) -) DeiDei (- Art is A Bang a quitté la conversation

(19:12) Sasuke- the Avenger : hem, ça me va pour après demain,

(19:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ... il t'a dit quelque chose ?

(19:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : le lieu ?

(19:12) Sasuke- the Avenger : vers la rivière ou on est allé l'autre fois, quand on la longe en direction de la forêt, il y aura un lac et à côté, une vieille maison. Là-bas.

(19:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : ok

(19:12) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : vers quelle heure ?

(19:13) Sasuke- the Avenger : vers midi, je pourrai pas sortir avant 10h et le temps de venir ...

(19:13) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : hn. très bien...

(19:13) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : bon, j'y vais .

(19:14) Shary - Master Of The Tearless Heart : à après-demain si on ne se voit pas sur msn avant.

(19:15) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui

Shary- Master Of The Tearless Heart est maintenant Hors-ligne, tous les messages que vous lui enverrez lui seront remis à sa prochaine connection.

Sasuke entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir, aussi, il se décida à quitter l'ordinateur, éteignant l'écran précipitamment avant de quitter à son tour la chambre.

XoXoxOOxoXoX

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le jeune homme peinait horriblement à monter à travers les différents sentiers menant à la rivière.

Sasuke ronchonna mentalement, encore heureux qu'il ait prévu le coup et qu'il soit, pour une fois, partit en avance.

En effet, malgré tout ses efforts pour se repose, le brun n'avait pas pu récupérer totalement ... le lendemain même de sa conversation avec Shary et ses acolytes, Orochimaru lui avait concocté un entraînement assez hardu ... Sans doute en guise de petite revanche ...

Kabuto avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'être seul avec lui, mais le sennin, qui avait remarqué son manège avait fini par congédier son bras droit, ainsi, le cadet des Uchiwa ne l'avait vu que le matin même, au moment de prendre son petit-déjeuner ...

Sasuke soupira, derrière lui, dissimulé dans les arbres, se tenaient des ninjas qui, de toute évidence, n' étaient pas là pour lui faire la causette.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin sur un terrain plat, l'ascension lui avait parut vraiment longue ...

Il s'arrêta, la main sur le fourreau de son katana.

Les hommes, ayant sans doute prit ce geste pour une invite, s'élancèrent vers lui, mais, contrairement à ce à quoi c'était attendu le jeune Uchiwa, ils ne se ruèrent pas vers lui, se contentant de lui envoyer des projectiles que le brun ne prit pas la peine d'identifier au premier abord.

Katana en main et prêt à riposter, il s'aperçut avec stupeur que l'assaut avait cessé et que ses aggresseurs avaient prit la poudre d'escampette, une douleur aigüe à la nuque le surprit, le faisant reprendre ses esprits.

Il devait marcher encore quelques temps avant d'arriver au point de rendez vous, aussi, il se remit en route sans tarder, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes . La grotte, puis la falaise où lui et Shary s'étaient réfugiés furent dépassées et il se retrouva rapidement vers le lit de la rivière qu' il suivit sans plus se poser de question.

Sasuke espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait avoir un moment doux et chaleureux avec son amant, sans espions de Kabuto ou autre blond collant (voire même gluant ) pour les interrompre .

Après la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avec Deidara et Hidan, le plus jeune en avait conclu que ces deux abrutis en savaient trop sur eux, en particulier le blond d'Iwa.

Les deux amants souhaitaient vraiment se revoir une dernière fois avant un long mois où ils ne pourraient, ni se parler, ni se voir, et encore moins se toucher ...

Cette pensée le fit soupirer car il savait pertinemment qu' Orochimaru profiterait de ce moment pour effectuer le rituel, sachant que le protecteur de son futur réceptacle serait absent ...

Le cadet des Uchiwa en était malade, Kabuto avait eu accès à ces historiques de conversations et avait mis le sennin au courant de certains détails ...

Comme cette fameuse séparation d'un mois ...

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre un arbre, la tête commençant étrangement à lui tourner, il se laissa aller contre le long du tronc, sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, pourtant, il tentait de rester conscient,

Des auras se rapprochaient de lui alors qu'il glissait dans les affres du sommeil ...

-fin du chapitre 18-

hinhin !

en espérant que cela vous aura plut et à bientôt ^^.


	19. Trésor ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : faut vraiment le dire ? ... bon, ben, on a bien essayé d'appâter Itachi avec des dangos et Sasuke avec une peluche en forme d'Itachi, mais ça a pas marché ... mais nous sommes persévérantes ! Nous n'abandonnerons pas ... même si pour l'instant ... ils ne sont pas à nous ...

RAR :

Yukimai-chan : ah ça ... A vrai dire, c'est ce qui nous ennuyait le plus, on ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour que les conversations ne soient pas mélangées ect... Pour la suite, bein, j'avoue que ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'histoire plus que cela. Avec Lou, on a mit vraiment l'accent sur l'évolution de Sasuke, ce qui est assez hardu quand on voit son caractère de cochon XD enfin, merci pour tout et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même :)

Kaleiya : Clair, DeiDei avec des cheveux détachés ... plutôt apétissant, non ? lol Et même Hidan va mettre son grain de sel ... ça promet comme tu dis XD

Crazyitachi-le-malade-de-shaka : Shaka ... comme le Shaka des Chevaliers du Zodaïque ? LOL

à vrai dire, on aime bien Deidara, mais je le voyais bien jouer ce rôle ... xD Pour les fautes, je suis vraiment désolée, habituellement, je me relis ect ... Mais, là, j'ai laissé échapper pas mal de trucs -_-" j'ai re-uptaté après LOL merci pour les encouragements yeah, bientôt le chapitre 20 !

Firey3000 : aaaaaaaaaaah Oo je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à ta demande -_- j'essayerai de réparer ça !!

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19

" J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne m'avais pas ajouté dans cette conversation sans raison. ce n'est pas ton genre."

Debout, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre l'un des mur de la bicoque abandonnée, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année aux cheveux d'argent fixait son interlocuteur qui restât silencieux.

Ce jeune homme, brun aux cheveux longs, n'avait même pas prit la peine de mettre le masque salvateur qui lui permettait encore de caresser ce rêve de proximité avec son cadet.

Cadet qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, allongé sur un semblant de canapé, inconscient.

" Je te préviens que ça s' payera " pesta le plus âgé, son regard suivant celui de l'autre qui glissait sur le corps alangui. " A cause de toi, j'ai enfreinds des principes basiques de ma religion ... "

Sasuke bougea dans son sommeil ce qui fit réagir le second brun.

" Hidan. " commença Itachi alors qu'il effectuait des mudras pour activer le sort de genjustu habituel qui modifiait un peu son visage, " je suis conscient de tout cela. "

L'interpellé grogna de mécontentement.

" Fais chier. J'en ai rien à foutre, moi, de tes plans cul, t'étais pas obligé de me foutre dedans. " commenta-t-il avec emportement.

" Je ne développerai pas ce que je pense, puisque tu le sais. " avança finalement l'aîné des Uchiwa qui surveillait du coin de l'oeil que son amant de petit frère ne s'éveillait pas totalement.

" Le culte est le culte ! " grinça le plus vieux en époustant sa veste " Je ne suis que la voie de Jashin, je vois pas en quoi je suis concerné par ça " finit-il en désignat l'endormi du menton.

" Dis-toi que c'est un moyen comme un autre de se débarasser d'Orochimaru."

" Je n'en suis pas si convaincu, de toute façon, ce type est loin d'être au-dessus de nos forces, finalement, c'est mieux qu'il soit partit, il serait devenu une gêne ... " l'homme aux cheveux d'argent s'interrompi quelques instants, " Tu sais que tu m'agaces ? non sérieux, de quoi tu t'encombres encore ?! Et merde, fais ce que tu veux avec ta poule . "

L'homme sortit de la cabane, sans un regard en arrière, mais le nukenin aux cheveux longs savait qu'il était resté à côté de celle-ci, il soupira avant qu'un petit sourire de reconnaissance ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

Itachi saisit son masque sur la table et le mit alors qu'il allait s'agenouiller vers son jeune frère, il enleva délicatement le linge humide du front de Sasuke et vérifia que le fièvre était tombée.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres en remarquant qu'en effet, les effets de la drogue, sans doute administrée par le second d'Orochimaru s'étaient dissipés.

Le cadet des Uchiwa eut un mouvement de coude plus franc, signe de son réveil imminent, Itachi remercia alors intérieurement Hidan d'avoir quitté les lieux ...

La veste noire et rouge typique des membre d'Akatsuki sur le dos de ce dernier, il aurait été difficile au jeune homme aux cheveux longs de dissimuler plus longtemps son lien avec l'organisation en question et, à plus long terme, son identité.

Néanmoins, il devait une fière chandelle au coéquipier de Kakuzu puisque c'était lui qui avait récupéré un Sasuke semi-inconscient et délirant ...

L'aîné des deux bruns avait bien ressenti une masse assez importante de chakra se déplacer vers l'endroit où il se trouvait et le fait que son cadet ait autant de retard l'avait inquiété au point qu'il lui-même entamé une partie du voyage pour le retrouver ...

Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de voir Hidan, son frère dans les bras, mettant en déroute une petite unité de ninja portant tous le bandeau du village d'Oto ...

Méfiant, Itachi avait littéralement arraché son jeune amant des mains de son récent " collègue ", qui, n'étant pas exempt de remarques et armé de son sourire narquois habituel, n'avait pas laissé passer l'occasion pour se moquer ouvertement de lui, baptisant du même coup Sasuke comme étant sa " poule ", ce qui avait, par ailleurs, fortement déplut au brun ...

Le plus âgé laissa là ses élucubrations en avisant Sasuke qui papillonait des yeux, de toute évidence, il devait se sentir désemparé et un peu " flagada " si on se bornait aux gestes lents et peu calculés qu'il faisait pour se redresser.

Itachi posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter, avant de la passer dans son dos pour l'aider à se relever, il murmura des mots sans queue ni tête, plus pour se faire reconnaître qu'autre chose, et cela sembla marcher puisque Sasuke se serra aussitôt contre lui.

L'aîné l'enlaça, trop heureux de cette initative inespérée, continuant de parler doucement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se détende totalement entre ses bras.

Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, Itachi se contentait en effet d'énoncer les faits concernant son évanouissement, tout en ayant à l'esprit que le plus jeune ne devait guère comprendre les phrases qu'il ententait tant il était sonné ...

Sasuke se massa le crâne avec un petit grondement mécontent avant de porter son attention sur la face du plus âgé qui en profita pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec convoitise alors que ses mains se perdaient désormais dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

Si Sasuke semblait calmé, le porteur du Masque était tendu, le plus jeune des bruns s'en redit très rapidement compte et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais à sa plus grande honte, la seule chose que le cadet des Uchiwa réussit à sortir fut : "les tortues oranges ", ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire rire son vis-à-vis.

L'aîné se mit à quatres pattes sur son amant, caressant son visage et son cou de son souffle, avant de murmurer :

" Kabuto t'as traumatisé, Su-chan? enfin, c'est assez compréhensible .."

Le brun aux cheveux longs embrassa son cadet sur le front, puis sur les tempes, faisant soupirer son prisonnier de bien-être.

" Dors Su-chan." déclara-t-il en se relevant, alors que son cadet fermait déjà les yeux, s'assoupissant sans plus de cérémonie.

Itachi laissa son regard caresser le corps alangui, deviner les courbes parfaites cachées par les remparts de tissus, avant de le détourner, honteux de l'attraction que son jeune amant exerçait sur lui, mais aussi monstrueusement attendri aux souvenirs de la peau toute chaude contre la sienne, de leurs bouches s'épousant amoureusement, de leurs mains jointes - comme un couple - pendant qu'ils marchaient à la recherche d'un abris ...

De la brûlure des lèvres de Sasuke - de son propre frère cadet - et qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

De tous ses instants tendres, volés .

L'aîné des Uchiwa dodelina de la tête, chassant à la hâte l'idée d'aller étreindre l'autre brun et s'enfuit presque de la cabane, fuyant ses pensées et ses remords ...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs contourna le mur pour tomber nez à nez avec l'autre membre de l'Akatsuki qui le dévisagea comme s'il ne l'eût jamais vu auparavant.

" Ah ouais, quand même ... " commenta-t-il en détaillant le visage parfaitement lisse et toujours masqué de son vis-à-vis.

Itachi allait lui répondre lorsque des pas se firent entendre, Hidan ne chercha pas plus loin et, après un vague signe à son intention, il disparut de la vue du brun, qui se concentra afin d'identifier le chakra qu'il sentait et qui, hélas, ne lui était pas inconnu.

Une personne de taille moyenne, vêtue d'une grande cape beige apparut à quelques mètres de lui, le porteur du Masque releva à peine les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant mais siffla entre ses dents :

" Je me doutais bien que cela ne pouvait être que toi .."

" Bien Bien..." commença l'autre avec nonchalance en enlevant la capuche de sa cape, dévoilant de longs cheveux gris maintenu par un élastique, " nous nous parlons enfin face à face. "

Le brun aux cheveux longs contracta sa mâchoire, visiblement agaçé.

" Orochimaru ne te pardonnera pas cet écart. Cela t'es égal ?"

Le jeune homme brun planta son regard glacial dans celui de son vis à vis

" Pourquoi le veux-tu à ce point ? " s'enquit-t-il.

" Allons, réfléchissons .. je suppose que tu es au courant qu' Orochimaru-sama veut un réceptacle intact et qu' aucune de ses proies ne soit abimées par un de ses homme, donc si je le touche de trop près, tu penses bien qu'il ne voudra plus de lui. " annonça Kabuto d' un ton léger tout en réajustant ses lunettes avec son majeur.

" Je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Néanmoins, si tu tentes de lui faire quoique ce soit sans son consentement, tu le regretteras amèrement." grinça Shary, les bras croisés sur son torse, " Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu veux faire en sorte qu'Orochimaru ne veuille plus de lui comme réceptacle ? "

" Tu sais comme moi, qu'il n'acceptera aucun des marchés que je lui proposerais .." railla l'autre en écartant les bras d'un air consterné.

Le brun aux cheveux longs le toisait d'un air suspicieux.

" Et donc ? quel est ton but vis-à-vis de Sasuke ? "

" Disons ... Que je veux l' aider à m' aider " le sourire en coin de Kabuto ne disparaissait pas.

" Explique-toi " répondit le brun du tac au tac " mais sache que jamais je ne te cèderais Sasuke. "

" Même si tu ne me le cèdes pas, j'aurai bien le droit a une petite récompense de sa part pour l'aide précieuse que je lui fournirai. "

" Il n'aura pas besoin de ton aide, je peux te le garantir. De plus..."

Itachi venait d'apparaitre aux côtés de Kabuto, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille alors que l'une de ses mains se posait négligemment sur sa hanche.

" Je suis et resterais le seul à hum... " toucher Sasuke de trop près "... alors ne t'avises pas ne serais-ce que de le déshabiller des yeux comme tu as coutume de faire ... tu pourrais le regretter ... amèrement ..." susurra le brun aux cheveux longs.

" Je vois le genre, tu veux être le seul à recevoir les faveurs de Sasuke ... C' est d'un égoiste ... Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour l'observer, j'agis selon mes envies. "

Shary saisit la mâchoire de son vis à vis sans douceur, le rapprochant de son visage.

" Passes toi l'envie, je te le conseille vivement. Ne me fais pas croire que tu veux être aimé de lui, car si tel avait été le cas, tu ne te serais jamais abaissé à le droguer d'une façon aussi grossière. Tu es si ..." , les lèvres froides du brun frolèrent celle de l'autre, " prévisible et stupide..."

L'aîné des Uchiwa se décolla de lui, et avant que le second d' Orochimaru n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine face, faisant voler les lunettes en éclats et craquer la mâchoire qui sembla se disloquer sous le choc mais son visage fut rattrapé et le nukenin murmura à son oreille

" Je suis le seul à aimer Sasuke avec une telle force. Méfie toi bien, Kabuto, car c'est à Sasuke que tu dois la vie. "

"Je ne le remercierai pas."

Comme à son habitude, le bras droit d'Orochimaru se régénéra rapidement avant de fouiller sa sacoche pour en ressortir une petite bille noire qu'il avala sans préambule, puis il effectua les signes de main qui eurent pour conséquence de faire apparaitre du chakra de couleur bleu sur autour de chacune de ses mains.

Itachi en connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la technique que son adversaire avait utilisé contre Tsunade et qui avait paralysé les muscles de cette dernière ...

Le brun eut le temps d'esquiver le premier coup, mais il dut se retirer pour avoir un champs d'action assez libre, songeant à la tactique à adopter, car il ne pouvait pas utiliser de katon ou son sharingan sans être démasqué, et, pire encore, si Sasuke se réveillait, venait à sa rencontre et que lui-même se compromettait ?

" Dis moi ... A quel point l' aimes-tu ? " lança Kabuto d'un ton venimeux, le coupant dans ses réflexions, le gris reçut un regard perlexe et poursuivit. " tu ne cesses de lui mentir depuis le départ ... Crois-tu qu'il t'aimeras toujours lorsqu'il saura la vérité ? "

La réplique eut l'effet escompté et l'aîné des Uchiwa eut un moment d'hésitation qui fut suffisant au second d'Orochimaru pour s'approcher, armé d'un kunaï.

Itachi ne s'aperçut que trop tard du piège et se pencha au maximum en arrière pour éviter le coup, il fronça les sourcils en avisant le poing de son adversaire qui se rapprochait dangereusement de son corps.

C'était trop tard pour riposter, d'un brusque mouvement de bassin, le brun réussit cependant à s'écarter, mais le kunaï ripa contre son cou pour finir sa course sous le masque dont il trancha l'un des bords.

Kabuto jubilait, il pourrait surement faire chanter le brun avec son identité mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsque l'autre, qui s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres remonta son col roulé au maximum et détacha ses cheveux d'un geste vif, rangeant le masque dans sa poche.

Sasuke, quant à lui, se réveillait péniblement.

Il appela son aîné d'une voix faible et comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, le jeune homme se redressa afin de se mettre à sa recherche.

Très vite, le cadet des Uchiwa se rendit compte que l'autre était dehors et qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le brun aux cheveux courts tendit l'oreille, découvrant avec stupeur que c'était avec Kabuto que son amant s'entretenait.

Son état s'étant stabilisé, le jeune homme abandonna la bicoque à son tour, il était encore un peu sonné et cela s'en ressentait dans sa démarche, les sons qui lui parvenaient lui semblaient lointains, Sasuke grogna en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit et vit la silhouette des deux hommes qui continuaient de s'affronter, frustré d'être tenu à l'écart - car il savait pertinemment que les autres l'avaient sentit arriver - et surtout parce que le second d'Orochimaru était en train de pourrir son dernier rendz-vous, il songea simplement que s'il n'avait pas été aussi mal en point, il aurait tué cette infâme tortue.

Sasuke tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer un peu plus pour comprendre les paroles des autres ninjas, mais ceux-ci demeurèrent silencieux.

Shary envoya un coup de pied bien placé à son adversaire qui finit son vol plané dans un arbre.

" Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis."

Le plus âgé des deux bruns marcha tranquillement vers Kabuto qui peinait à se relever.

" Tu peux dire que je suis égoïste si tu le souhaites. Mais si tu le touches, je te tue. j'ai été assez clair pour ton cerveau de dégénéré ? " finit l'aîné des Uchiwa en prenant soin d'être uniquement vu de dos par son cadet.

" Transparent, je vois que tu n'as pas encore faiblis ..."

Shary se redressa un peu, il finit par saisir le col du jeune homme aux cheveux gris et le plaqua contre un arbre.

" Au niveau de ? " demanda-t-il suspicieux

Kabuto se rapprocha de son ennemi et lui souffla si bas que même ce dernier n'aurait pas pu comprendre si il n'avait pas été tant concerné:

"Uchiwa-kun ... Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant, je ne lui dirai rien ... Pour l'instant ... Tu sais " railla le second d' Orochimaru, son regard passant par dessus l'épaule du brun aux cheveux longs pour rencontrer celui de Sasuke, " si tu n'était pas si " dominant " tu serais totalement mon type... Enfin, cela peut s'arranger, j'en suis certain ... "

" Mais tu ne lui diras rien, Kabuto, tu ne t'en souviendras pas ..." ce disant, l'aîné plongea son regard rouge-sang dans celui de son vis-à-vis,il murmura si bas que seul Kabuto l'entendit. "je t'aurais tuer si facilement, quel gachis...". Kabuto écarquilla les yeux, tentant de se défaire de la poigne du possesseur de Sharingans. " je t'avais prévenu..."

Kabuto voulu tenter de fuir, sans succès : déjà, sa vision du monde réel s' altérait, il voulu hurler mais un serpent passa à l' intérieur de sa gorge, l'empêchant de faire de moindre bruit.

Finalement, il s'évanouit.

Sasuke resta quelques instants effaré, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer :

la silhouette de Kabuto s'écroulée soudainement, comme si le jeune homme n'était devenu qu'une poupée de chiffons.

Kabuto n'était pas faible, pourtant.

Il aurait dû résister pls longtemps.

Le plus jeune sentit deux bras puissants le rapprocher du torse de son aîné, il l'enlaca à son tour et referma les yeux, oubliant momentanément toutes ses questions sans réponse.

" Sasuke ..."

Le cadet ne répondit rien, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, en respirant l'odeur de forêt et de musc - toujours la même - et se colla un peu plus au corps chaud, l'aîné enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

" Rentrons. "

Sans même attendre la réponse, le plus âgé traina son cadet à sa suite, mettant sa main sur le col roulé pour le maintenir en place, paniquant un peu intérieurement et espérant que le jeune homme ne l'obligerait pas à se retourner ...

Itachi fut entendu dans ses prières puisque son frère ne lui décrocha pas les dents durant ses quelques instants où ils rejoignaient leur nouveau refuge.

Les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans la cabane et le plus âgé des deux bruns ferma les volets, laissant filtrer à peine de lumière.

Sasuke sembla alors se réveiller et remarqua enfin que son amant n'avait plus son masque, il se pinça le nez entre deux doigts, pestant contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été plus attentif, une occasion comme celle-là ne se produirait pas deux fois !

" Ca ne te gène pas de ne pas avoir ton masque devant moi ... bien que je ne vois pas grand chose pour le moment ? " risqua le disciple d'Orochimaru en serrant son amant le plus fort possible contre lui.

" Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste m'occuper de toi avec ça ... "

Le brun aux cheveux long rendit son étreinte au cadet, ses bras l'emprisonnant contre lui et sa tête se posant dans son cou.

" Et puis, même si c'est nécessaire pour moi... avoue que c'est désagréable d'embrasser et de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un portant un masque, non ? " déclara le plus âgé qui embrassa le derrière de l'oreille de son amant.

" A vrai dire, pour faire l'amour tu l'as toujours enlevé et quand je t'embrassais, ce n'est pas au masque que je pensais. Mais ce qui est désagréable ... c'est de ne pas sentir la totalité de la peau de ton visage " dénonça le jeune homme dont l'une des mains effleurait les joues de son ainé.

Itachi se pencha et lècha la lèvre de Sasuke qui entrouvrit la bouche.

La langue du plus âgé s'y engouffra pour retrouver son homologue alors que les mains de celui-ci encadraient le visage du plus jeune qui rompit doucement le baiser.

Le brun aux cheveux longs avait craint que son cadet ne découvre le pot aux roses, mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment en état de découvrir quoique ce soit et l'aîné avait tout de même prit quelques précautions ...

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son cadet, avant de glisser son visage pour se retrouver joue contre joue avec son amant.

" Je sais ... Et c'est une torture pour moi de te faire l'amour sans pouvoir voir ton visage ..." murmura-t-il doucement, son souffle balayant la peau douce du plus jeune.

" Heureusement que je ne suis pas rancunier " lança son vis-à-vis en passant ses bras au-dessus des épaules de son amant pour l'embrasser un peu.

Bien qu'il eut allé mieux, Sasuke avait le tête qui tournait si bien qu'il se sépara de son aîné pour s' asseoir, entrainant Shary avec lui, ce dernier se retrouvant entre ses jambes.

L'aîné se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant et s'éloigna pour réapparaitre, une verre à la main.

" Sasuke... bois ça, tu iras mieux après." ordonna Shary en aidant le plus jeune à s'asseoir.

Le susnommé but le liquide sans trop d' hésitation, il le sentit glisser dans sa gorge et marmonna un " merci " avant de regarder son amant qui était toujours debout à coté de lui.

Shary s'approcha de son cadet et finit par s'installer entre les jambes de celui-ci, se lovant contre son torse, les bras autour de sa taille.

" Sasuke ... Est ce que Kabuto t'a fait boire ou manger quelque chose il y a quelques heures ? "

" Le petit déjeuner de ce matin ."

L'aîné se raidit sensiblement, raffermissant sa prise sur les hanches fines de son amant.

Sasuke s'allongea en réfléchissant : tout indiquait que le second d'Orochimaru l'avait drogué, ou tout du moins, avait rajouté un élément de trop ...

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, son amant avait parlé avec Kabuto ...

Mais quelle était la teneur de leurs propos ?

Shary ne lui avait rien dit et désormais, il n'aspirait qu'à satisfaire sa curiosité.

" De quoi avez vous parler avec Kabuto ? "

Le cadet en avait marre de tourner autour du pot et d'hésiter à demander, il avait donc déclaré ces quelques mots avec fermeté.

" De toi. " répondit évasivement Shary en se relevant pour se mettre à quatres pattes, surplombant le corps de son cadet.

" Et plus précisement ? " interrogea Sasuke, son regard plongé dans celui, pareil au sien, de son interlocuteur.

" Tu dois bien te douter de ce qu'il voulait ... nous avons eu une divergence de point de vue. pour simplifier..." indiqua le brun aux cheveux longs qui s'assit sur le bas ventre de son cadet en croisant les bras.

" Ouais. " soupira le jeune Uchiwa dont les bras étaient désormais croisés derrière sa tête, tandis que ses yeux restaient encrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Le brun au long cheveux passa un doigts sur le torse à semi-découvert de son amant et sourit tendrement avant de souffler :

" Vois-tu Sasuke-kun ... Il n'y a que toi pour mettre un terme à tout cela ... "

Le cadet des Uchiwa resta immobile, attendant de voir où voulait en venir l'aîné.

Devant l'incompréhension du plus jeune, ce dernier se pencha et susurra au creux de son oreille :

" Je ne te céderai à personne. Si Kabuto agit encore une fois de cette façon, que tu sois d'accord ou non me sera égal. Je transformerais cette vermine en charpie."

L'aîné plongea dans le cou du plus jeune et le lui dévora, ses mains pressant la peau pâle des flans, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke ne résista jamais à ce genre de caresses .

Ce qui fut prouvé par le fait que le jeune homme pencha la tête vers l'arrière en soupirant de bien-être alors que les douces lèvres de Shary passait sur chaque parcelle de l'épiderme de son cou.

" Tu as ... " commença le futur réceptacle d' Orochimaru, " Tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord pour ce genre de chose, ne ? "

"Sasuke" gronda le plus âgé contre la peau tentante de son cadet, " comment veux tu que ce type n'ait pas envie de toi ... "

Les mains de Shary passèrent dans le dos du plus jeune, caressant la chute de rein, tandis que Sasuke esquissait un sourire tout en caressant les côtes de son ainé, qui frissona au contact des doigts froids .

Shary inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant sous Sasuke, il en profita pour serrer le corps de ce dernier contre lui.

" En espérant ne pas être encore dérangés ... " lâcha l'aîné qui vola un baiser à son cadet.

Le plus jeune des bruns émit un soupir contrit en repensant aux diverses altercations avec Deidara et posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule face à lui pour ne pas y penser; il sursauta lorsque le genoux de son amant se frotta sans vergogne à son entrejambe.

Shary, dont le visage avait retrouvé le confort du creux du cou face à lui, passa ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke qui donna des coups de bassin contre la jambe en gémissant.

" Minimum un mois sans se voir ... " soupira l'aîné.

" Si long ... " renchérit subitement Sasuke qui semblait blasé .

Shary se mit à mordiller les lèvres de son cadet avant de l'embrasser.

" Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ? " demanda sournoisement le brun plus âgé.

" Je veux juste profiter de ce moment au maximum " annonça le jeune homme en insistant que le dernier mot .

" C'est à dire ? Développe..."

Sasuke voulu embrasser son amant mais ce dernier se déroba à la dernière minute, ses mains emprisonnant toujours le visage fin du cadet.

" Je te veux pour moi uniquement, je veux que ça soit moi et personne d'autre. Je ne veux que toi."

Shary cessa tous mouvements avant de chercher à se coller au maximum à son jeune amant.

" Sasuke ..."

Le sus-nommé s'allongea sur son aîné, le recouvrant de son corps, savourant la respiration saccadée de ce dernier.

" Je te veux." finit le plus âgé des deux bruns dans un souffle qui se perdit dans le cou offert;

Les mains dans le dos de Sasuke étaient crispées, aggripant ses épaules.

Shary embrassa son cadet avant de reprendre :

" Ce sentiment est réciproque ... Je veux que tu sois mien comme je veux t'appartenir ... "

Sasuke souria et reposa sa tête sur le torse de face à lui, il replia ses bras et les plaça sous son menton afin de pouvoir observer tranquillement son amant qui s'amusait à redessiner les contours de son visage, pendant que son autre main passait dans les cheveux sombres, les désordonnant un peu plus ...

Les gestes s'arrêtèrent quelques instants, comme si Shary s'était souvenu de quelque chose, avant de reprendre.

" Dis-moi... Orochimaru a décidé de la date du rituel ? "

" S'il l'a décidé, il ne m'en a pas parlé, mais il me ménage un peu en ce moment .."

" Que veux-tu dire ? " l'interrogea Shary, ses mains caressaient à présent la mâchoire du plus jeune

" Par exemple, il refuse que je me force à l'entrainement, ce qui a le don de m' énerver, alors que d' habitude, il me hurle presque dessus pour que je me donne à fond ..."

Shary suspendit ses gestes.

" Tu mens." avança-t-il, un peu froid. " il va le faire une fois qu'il me saura partit, je suppose ... donc dans quelques jours, je me trompe?"

Sasuke soupira, maudissant la clairvoyance de son amant et expliqua :

" Kabuto lui a appris pour nous et ça l' a ... vexé mais ça ne l'a pas démotivé pour autant, il faut croire que j' intéresse beaucoup de monde en ce moment. "

Les mains de Shary se frayèrent un passage vers le cou du plus jeune, puis vers ses épaules.

" Oui " , grogna-t-il, visiblement mécontent, " mais tu es à moi. "

L'aîné fit rouler Sasuke sur le côté pour reprendre sa place au-dessus de lui, il écarta les pants du kimono et embrassa le torse, puis le ventre du plus jeune, avant de caresser l'un des tétons avec sa langue. Le cadet se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de son amour, qui se blottit contre lui.

" Tu te sens prêt ? " glissa le brun aux cheveux longs

" A vrai dire non ... "

Shary se suréleva un peu.

" Je te parle d'Orochimaru, pas du bébé ... Enfin plaisanteries mises à part, que veux-tu dire ?"

" Que je ne vois pas comment le battre si Kabuto est à ses côtés, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de les battre tous les deux surtout s'ils sont en forme ... "

" Dans ce cas, arrange toi pour te retrouver seul avec Orochimaru, il y aura de nombreuses occasions, par exemple, lorsque Kabuto sera occupé dans son laboratoire ... Tu y arriveras. Sexy Serpillère sera relativement affaiblit, il faudra en profiter... Ce sera le plus important. "

Les doigts de l'aîné se promenèrent de nouveau sur les hanches découvertes, Shary fit de nouveau jouer ses lèvres sur la poitrine du plus jeune, ses doigts vagabondant sur le bas-ventre de Sasuke pour effleurer le haut des cuisses, puis l'aine.

" Tu as tout intérêt à rester toi-même, Sasu-chan... Imagine ... Cet être abjecte utilisant ton corps pour me posséder... alors que je ne veux que toi..." susurra le brun aux cheveux longs à l'oreille de son cadet.

" Tu ne saurais pas te renre comtpe que ce n'est pas " moi " dans ce corps ? " railla l'autre, sa voix quelque peu étranglée du fait qu' il se sentait relativement touché par les propos du plus âgé.

" Bien sûr que si. " répondit son interlocuteur du tac au tac, sa main appuyant un peu plus contre l'entrejambe du plus jeune, lui arrachant un grondement.

" Su-chan... , feula l'aîné, reviens-moi ... " La bouche de Shary se perdit dans l'épaule de Sasuke, suçotant la peau dans le but d'y laisser sa marque.

" Tu crois que je serais capable de l' abattre ? " laissa échapper le disciple d' Orochimaru dont les doigts trituraient le bas du pull de son aîné, soupirant de temps à autre selon les pressions qu'exerçaient son amant sur son entre-jambe.

" Oui. Et arrête de douter, sinon, tu ne vas pas y arriver. Cela va se jouer sur votre volonté, c'est grâce à ton envie d'exister que tu pourras en quelque sorte " inverser le processus " alors arrête de te prendre la tête et bat-toi. " murmura le brun aux cheveux longs.

" Su-chan ... " chuchota Shary contre la joue de son cadet, " je veux que tu me fasses l'amour quand je reviendrai."

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux sans répondre tandis que les doigts de son amant traçaient des arabesques sur son pantalon, il déglutit péniblemen, un peu surpris par les avances qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes.

" Je te l'ai dis pourtant..." le taquina le brun aux cheveux longs, " Je ne veux que toi. Et je veux être tien. "

L'aîné posa lentement ses lèvres dans le cou du plus jeune, sa main se faufilant dans le pantalon de son cadet, mais restant au-dessus du sous-vêtement.

Sasuke émit un hoquet surpris, se cambrant contre l'intruse.

" répond-moi, est ce que tu le voudrais ? " susurra l'aîné.

" Je prend ça pour un défi, j'accepte." déclara simplement Sasuke d'un ton neutre et détaché.

Shary suspendit ses gestes.

" Un défi ? " répéta le plus âgé des deux bruns d'un ton étrange, il attendit quelques instants avant de s'éloigner du corps de son amant, s' allongeant à côté de celui-ci silencieusement en prenant bien soin de lui tourner le dos.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, il avait encore parlé trop vite ...

Son homologue était chiant aussi, pire qu'une fille à tout prendre au pied de la lettre !

Le jeune homme marmonna une vague excuse pour la forme avant de remettre Shary sur le dos et de le chevaucher avec légèreté.

" Ne Sasuke-kun ... Le fait que je te fasse l'amour était aussi un défi personnel ? " dit l'aîné, les bras croisés sur son torse.

" Non. "

" Prouve le. " trancha simplement l'autre, ne faisant aucun geste dans la direction de son cadet, restant simplement immobile entre ses jambes.

" Je te ferai l'amour dès que tu seras de retour. " assura l'élève d'Orochimaru avec un sourire timide.

" Tu me feras l'amour ? " railla le brun aux cheveux longs, " si ce n'est qu'un défi, tu peux te contenter de coucher, cela n'a pas réelle importance, si ? "

Shary siffla de mécontentement et tourna la tête, manquant la lueur de colère qui s'éveillait dans les prunelles sombres de son vis-à-vis.

" Si ca n'avait pas d'importance je ne serais pas venu ici. " annonça froidement ce dernier, " je refuse de te laisser dire ça ."

" Alors fais moi taire. " défia le plus âgé, la tête toujours tournée vers la porte de la pièce.

Sasuke saisit le visage en dessous de lui avec une certaine fermeté, l'autre le cherchait alors il allait le trouver !

Ses lèvres se pressèrent avec force contre leurs consoeurs alors que sa main allait et venait sur la peau offerte, s'attardant sur la partie basse.

Le cadet des Uchiwa embrassa violemment son brun, initiant sa langue à sa bouche avec délectation tandis que sa main se faisait plus insistante sur l'aine de l'autre, dont le corps était soumis à des spasmes.

Shary se cambra en gémissant de plaisir, ses mains s'aggripant aux épaules musclée de son jeune amant qui ravageait sa bouche, meurtissant les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers passés, sans lui laisser de répit.

Sasuke continuait de lui dévorer la bouche avec ardeur, son autre main maintenant la nuque de ce dernier pour approfondir encore plus leur échange. Enfin, le brun aux cheveux longs commença à répondre au baiser, laissant le plus jeune continuer de faire l'amour à ses lèvres. Sasuke rompit leur baiser, laissant tout de même sa main sur le membre désormais tendu de son amant essoufflé, celui-ci se colla à son cadet, avec un soupir satisfait.

" Tu vas me manquer ... Atrocement ..." souffla-t-il doucement contre la peau face à lui, en se calmant. " Arrêtons d'agir comme des idiots." continua-t-il, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des hanches du plus jeune, " Je ... Tiens à toi." acheva-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Sasuke. " même si il faudra que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir mon bébé ... " rajouta-t-il sournoisement.

L'intéressé se redressa pour surplomber Shary auquel il sourit en laissant son bassin peser un peu plus sur les hanches sous lui en avouant à son tour :

" Tu vas me manquer aussi ... "

Le jeune homme addressa un regard quelque peu surpris à son aîné lorsque ce dernier approcha ses doigts de son visage , à hauteur de ses yeux, dans le but de passer son index sous l'un d'eux .

Tout d'abord, le cadet resta interdit avant de s'apercevoir qu' une petite chose brillait au bout des doigts de son amant.

Son coeur se serra un peu alors qu'il chassait rapidement les traitresses d'un mouvement rageur, songeant qu' il devenait trop sentimental et qu'il se laissait trop aller.

" Je ... Ce n'est pas ... " tenta de se justifier le cadet avant de grommeler quelque chose, faisant pouffer un peu son amant.

" Dois-je penser que je représente quelque chose de particulier pour toi, Su-chan? " avança doucement le brun aux cheveux longs, sa main se posant sur le torse de Sasuke, à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur qui commença à battre la chamade sous sa paume.

" Si je disais non, tu saurais que je mens n'est ce pas ? " souria légèrement Sasuke avant de se pencher vers Shary.

" Et si je te disais que c'est réciproque, tu me demanderais de le confirmer, n'est ce pas ? " répliqua son aîné en rapprochant un peu son visage de celui de son cadet, quémandant un baiser.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier, saisissant la nuque qui s'offrait à lui sans résistance et prit la cavité buccale de son amant en otage, le dominant allégrement, tout en tentant de s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne verrait pas l'homme qu'il aimait embrasser et dont il acceptait les caresses pendant plus d'un mois, et même plus si il le faudrait.

Sentant son cadet se crisper au-dessus de lui, Shary le prit dans ses bras, faisant en sorte de le blottir contre lui. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne, aggrémenté d'un " Tout se passera bien ".

L'une des mains du cadet des Uchiwa se joignit à celle de l'autre et le jeune homme se détendit, fermant les yeux pour mieux se laissant bercer par les doigts de son aîné qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Comme par réflexe, Sasuke se concentra sur les battements réguliers du coeur de son amant, son qui lui parût soudain synonyme de réconfort, il fit pianoter ses doigts sur son oreiller improvisé distraitement, se sentant vidé, comme si toute la fatigue accumulée venait de lui tomber dessus tout d'un coup . Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de repenser avec une certaine amertume aux derniers mots de Deidara ...

Malgré le fait qu'il détestait cet homme, celui-ci n'avait pas tort, Sasuke ne connaissait rien de l'être auquel il s'attachait et ne s'était peut-être pas intéressé à lui de la bonne manière ... Cette dernière suggestion lui fit froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas lui-même où elle pourrait le mener.

" A quoi penses-tu ? " demanda doucement Shary.

Sasuke releva un peu la tête et ne put distinguer que le menton anguleux de son amant, ce dernier avait-il un sixième sens ?

Le disciple d'Orochimaru souffla.

Il avait toujours l'impression d'être un livre ouvert lorsqu'il était avec le brun aux cheveux longs.

Le cadet se lova un peu plus contre le torse de son amant, cherchant vainement à éviter la question posée, il se décida tout de même à répondre, certe, pas complètement, mais c'était déjà pas mal ...

" Deidara m'a traversé l'esprit, c'est tout ." avoua-t-il, un peu embarassé.

" Oh, vraiment ... " railla l'autre " tu as peur que ce soit à lui que je demande pour le bébé ? Ou il t'a parlé de moi ... "

" Je n'ai aucune crainte de ce côté, je pense bien que ce ne serait pas vers lui que tu irais pour ça ... enfin j'espère. "

" Tu éludes encore ma question." déclara l'aîné, qui avait encore vu clair dans le comportement de son cadet, ses doigts continuant de voyager dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

" Je sais qu'il ne doit pas être agréable pour toi d'avoir pour amant une personne telle que moi ... Mais les raisons qui me poussent à agir ainsi sont fondées ... " continua le jeune homme aux cheveux longs

" Tu vis ta vie et ça me convient " le coupa Sasuke qui détourna les yeux de l'autre brun, " on a juste échangé quelques mots après que tu sois partit. "

L'aîné saisit le menton du plus jeune et l'obligea à se mettre à hauteur de son visage.

" Et quelle était la teneur de ses propos ? " gronda le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, puis, remarquant que son cadet s'était tendu, il ajouta d'un ton beaucoup plus doux, " Détrompe toi, Sasuke, je n'ai rien contre toi, bien au contraire. Mais je ne permettrais pas à l'autre autruche de se mettre entre nous. "

" On a parlé de toi, il m'a répété les mêmes choses qu'à chaque fois." débita Sasuke qui avait été plus perturbé par le ton aggressif de son amant qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Shary parut soulagé.

" Tu as l'air troublé ... ", remarqua l'aîné distraitement, il releva un peu la tête et happa les lèvres de Sasuke, ses mains reprenant leurs caresses sur le corps au-dessus de lui.

" Sasu-chan ..." feula l'aîné en se calant contre Sasuke. " Je veux la vérité. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit pour t'avoir mis dans un état pareil ? "

Le ton était sans appel mais cruellement doux et tendre, le plus jeune des bruns ne pourrait pas y résister très longtemps. Un mot de plus et il craquerait ... Surtout si Shary le disait de cette façon ...

" Mon Su-chan ... répond moi ".

La voix était basse, profonde, Sasuke songea alors que c'était la voix qu'il avait pendant l'amour, lorsqu'il murmurait toutes ses choses au creux de son oreille ...

Cette dernière constatation le fit rougir et il déclara dans un soupir, vaincu :

" Il m'a suggéré de bien t'observer ... "

Shary récompensa son amant d'un baiser langoureux, gémissant dans sa bouche alors que ses mains s'appropraient les fesses du plus jeune.

" Qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires ..." grinça-t-il, cependant, il roula, entrainant Sasuke avec lui dans le but d'échanger leur position.

" Su-chan ..." Shary se cala contre son cadet. " Tu dois y aller quand ? " demanda-t-il, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

" Je ne sais pas, je partirai lorsqu'il le faudra vraiment ... Mais pour l'instant, je veux rester encore ..." gémit presque l'élève d'Orochimaru, qui eut soudain une illumination, "Qu'est ce que tu as fait de Kabuto tout à l'heure ? "

L'aîné posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis avant de répondre :

" Je l'ai fais repartir manger ses feuilles de laitue ... S'il veut devenir une grande tortue, il faut qu'il mange bien. "

Le plus âgé imagina plus qu'il ne vit la mine incrédule de son cadet, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

" Hn ... Je plaisantais. Plus sérieusement " reprit l'aîné " il est chez Orochimaru et ne se souvient de rien. "

" Comment tu as fais ? " interrogea Sasuke en faisant glisser ses bras sur les épaules chaudes.

" Hidan était là. Il l'a ramené. " expliqua simplement Shary, " C'est aussi lui qui t'a trouvé le premier, lorsque tu t'es évanouis ."

Le brun aux cheveux longs posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son cadet et embrassa son cou.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, profitant du moment.

" J'essaierai d'écourter ma mission au maximum." déclara l'aîné, alors que Sasuke se pelotonnait contre lui. Le brun aux cheveux longs massa la nuque de son amant avant d'ajouter : " Hidan m'a dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Deidara t'ais ajouté sur msn ... "

" Je ne suis pas encore reconnecté donc je ne sais pas. "

" Je m'en doutais. J'espère qu'il ne trouvera pas de moyen de t'ennuyer ... " acheva l'aîné, la joue posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune, " en y repensant, tu as raison. ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, " je ne voudrais pas d'un bébé avec lui. " Sasuke le sentis sourire contre sa peau, avant qu'il ne conclue sur un " j'ai déjà assez à faire avec ta maladresse, Trésor ... "

Sasuke haussa les épaules en réponse.

" Ne sois pas vexé. " avança le brun aux cheveux longs.

" Je ne le suis pas" termina le concerné, trop précipitemment pour que cela soit vrai

" Mais bien sûr mon chéri, je te crois ... " le taquina Shary en inspirant l'odeur épicé de son cadet, sa main se promenant sur son ventre.

" Tu peux arrêter avec ces surnoms stupides ... " rougit Sasuke en balançant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air embarrassé, ce qui fut pour Shary la preuve que cela lui plaisait un peu.

" Allons, de toute façon, cela ne sortira pas de notre intimité ... Sauf si tu le désires ... Trésor ..." déclara le plus âgé en embrassant la joue toute chaude.

" Je ne le désire pas et à vrai dire, j'ai horreur des surnoms. " trancha Sasuke sans grande conviction.

" Et moi, je trouve qu'ils te vont très bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'appelais " mon lapin " ou quelque chose de ce genre ... " le taquina l'autre brun, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux ébène.

Un grognement menaçant sortit de la bouche du cadet, avertissant l'autre qu'il risquait gros si jamais il osait utiliser l'un de ses qualificatifs grotesques.

Sasuke passa sa main derrière la nuque de son amant, plissant les yeux alors que bons nombres d'interrogations revenaient au galop dans son esprit quelque peu embrumé.

Dans un premier temps, elles concernaient surtout Deidara, sans doute parce que le jeune homme savait que ce crétin allait en profiter pour tourner autour de son amant pendant qu'il ne serait pas là ... S'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui liait les deux hommes, il allait devoir la jouer fine, aussi, il se décida à demander à Shary quelques éclaircissements sur le Danna du blond d'Iwa. L'interpellé inspira avant de lui répondre doucement.

" C'est son coéquipier. Lui aussi a une ... Vision de l'art particulièrement personnelle. Ils se disputent souvent à cause de cela mais au fond, ils s'apprécient beaucoup. Tu as d'autres questions ? "

" Et Hidan, c'est quoi son truc avec sa religion ? Et c'est quoi cette religion d'abord ? " marmonna Sasuke entre deux baisers sur le menton de son brun qui ricana un peu.

" Ah ... Moi-même j'avoue ne pas toujours le suivre ... Disons qu'il est une sorte de prêtre ... Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il n'y a que cela qui compte dans son existence ... Et il essaie de convertir tout ceux qu'il rencontre ... "

Pour dire vrai, Sasuke ne se souvenait pas plus que cela de l'intéressé.

Il lui avait semblé quelque peu hautain et grossier, mais rien de très marquant.

Cependant, il se rappelait très bien que Shary lui avait annoncé que c'était cet homme qui l'avait récupéré et qui avait fait fuir l'unité d'Orochimaru, aussi, le jeune homme pensait sérieusement à se renseigner sur lui; de plus, ce fameux prêtre semblait s'entendre assez bien avec le brun aux cheveux longs ... ce qui ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

" Convertir ... Voila la raison pour laquelle il te soutenait contre cet imbécile ... Tu a des amis plus ou moins spéciaux " commenta le cadet des Uchiwa avec un sourire narquois.

" Ils ne font pas partis de mes amis. Ce sont simplement des " collègues " si je puis dire. Je n'ai aucun attachement pour eux. " trancha le brun aux cheveux longs, d'un ton totalement désintéressé.

" Je vois ... Et Deidara ... C 'était plus qu'un collègue non ? " risqua Sasuke, tout en gardant un certain applomb.

" Hn. C'était. Oui." répondit simplement l'aîné.

Sasuke lâcha un soupir, essayant d'échapper à des pensées de midinette stupide telles que " je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, il n'est pas du genre à être infidèle " , mais d'un autre côté, cela lui rappelait constamment qu'il n'en savait pas plus que ça sur celui avec qui il partageait désormais une bonne partie de son temps.

Pour parer à ce problème, il n'y avait qu'une solution : avoir ses réponses, enfin, au moins à ce niveau-là ... Car il était certain que si Sasuke ne faisait plus confiance à son amant, ce dernier le sentirait, et cela partirait en cacahuète ...

" Et quelle genre de relation as-tu eu avec Deidara ? "

Le brun aux cheveux longs sembla hésiter un peu avant de répondre.

" Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je tenais sincèrement à lui, mais je n'en étais pas amoureux ... "

Sa voix avait cependant perdu de son assurance.

" Tu ne l'aimais pas d'amour ? " souffla le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils, peu convaincu.

Les caresses de l'aîné cessèrent.

" Pas vraiment. "

" Et si jamais on devait se quitter, tu ferais comme avec lui après ? "

" C'est à dire ? " interrogea l'aîné qui emprisonna de nouveau son amant dans ses bras.

" Tu m'enverrais chier comme tu le fais et tu me narguerais si on se croise avec ton nouvel amant ? " énuméra Sasuke, tendu au possible.

Shary sembla surpris, il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Sasuke et susurra à son oreille, amusé :

" Parce que tu me laisserais appeler quelqu'un d'autre que toi " Trésor " ? "

" Cette personne mourrait juste après t'avoir entendu dire ça, mais elle aurait au moins connu ce plaisir . "

" Tu éprouves du plaisir lorsque je t'appelle ainsi ? ne, Su-chan? "

Shary avait dit cela d'une voix suave et tendre, ses mains prenant possession des flans du plus jeune, tentant d'effleurer ses hanches.

" Je ne pense pourtant pas trouver quelqu'un à qui ce surnom pourrait aller ... mieux qu'à toi ... Trésor ... "

" Ouais ... Certainement. " termina Sasuke d' un ton badin.

Shary fit relever la tête au jeune homme, pour que ses yeux soit à la hauteur des siens. Le cadet des Uchiwa ne percevait guère plus que deux orbes sombres et brillantes dans la semi-obscurité, mais le silence éloquent qui s'était placé entre eux lui confirma que le plus âgé était sérieux dans ses propos.

" Il y a d'autres choses que tu veuilles savoir ? " souffla l'aîné, son nez touchant celui de Sasuke.

" Je me demande combien de temps pourrais rester comme ça avec toi. " soupira Sasuke après quelques instants de réfléxions, puis il tourna la tête pour échapper à l'emprise de l'autre.

Deux mains chaudes saisîrent délicatement son visage , l'obligeant à se mettre à nouveau au niveau de leur propriétaire.

" Je ne peux pas te répondre, cela ne dépend pas de moi ... Car si tel était le cas ..." les lèvres de l'aîné se posèrent sur celles de son cadet. " Je ne te garderais rien que pour moi. "

" Tu lui a dit ça aussi à Deidara ? " riposta le plus jeune avec une aggressivité non dissimulée.

" Hn ... Pas vraiment ... C'était tacite entre nous. " répondit l'autre nonchalamment, avec un rictus moqueur que son interlocuteur ne put voir.

" Pas vraiment ? ça veut dire que tu lui as dis quelque chose de ce genre aussi non ? " s'énerva Sasuke dont les yeux commençaient à reprendre une teinte rougeâtre contre sa volonté.

" Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre ... " avança l'aîné, ses mains caressant les hanches du plus jeune qui le surplombait à présent.

" Franchement, si je n'avais pas si envie de rester avec toi, je serais partit maintenant après ce que tu viens de dire " grommela le disciple d'Orochimaru, vexé au possible.

" Il y a une profonde différence entre toi et Dei. Hormis le fait qu'il agisse comme le dernier des idiots contrairement à toi..." glissa l'aîné, après un soupir de bien-être.

" Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je ne suis pas le dernier des idiots ? " demanda le brun aux cheveux courts d'un air sarcastique.

Les doigts de Shary caressèrent la mâchoire de Sasuke, traçèrent des arabesques sur ses joues pâles, avant de se poser dans son cou, continuant tout de même de frôler la peau environnante.

" Je n'aurais pas autant ... D'intérêt, si je puis dire ... Si cela n'était pas le cas. "

Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres fines du plus jeune des bruns, les paroles de son amant le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ... Sasuke s'assit sur le ventre de son amant, qui en profita pour passer des mains avides sur ses flans, ses hanches et son ventre .

" Sasuke ... " murmura l'aîné.

" Tu vas répéter mon nom à chaque fois que tu voudras me dire quelque chose ? " s'enquit Sasuke d'une voix où perçait néanmoins une pointe de douceur.

Le brun aux cheveux longs pouffa un peu, faisant descendre ses mains sur l'aine de Sasuke.

" Va savoir ? ", la voix était basse, affreusement séductice, " Voudrais-tu entendre autre chose ? "

Les doigts se frayèrent un passage sous le pantalon du plus jeune, sans pourtant descendre trop bas, ce qui fit frémir celui-ci.

" Qu'est ce que tu entends par " autre chose " ? "

Shary se redressa, sa tête juste sous celle de Sasuke, son souffle chaud balayant son cou.

" Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais ... Que je te dise ? "

Les doigts du brun aux cheveux longs restaient sagement sur le sous vêtement du plus jeune, frôlant parfois la peau des cuisses.

" Je ne t'aurais pas posé la première questions si je ne voulais pas ... " commença Sasuke en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

" Je t'assure que je n'ai pourtant pas d'arrière-pensées..." coupa l'aîné, dont la tête s'était relevée afin de frôler les lèvres de son cadet. " Si tu ne voulais pas quoi ? " reprit-il.

" Si je ne voulais pas que tu continues à me parler de cette facon. " hésita son vis-à-vis, en se tortillant un peu sous les mains expertes, qui désertèrent son pantalon pour passer dans son dos, pressant le corps du plus jeune contre le sien.

L'un des bras de l'aîné se posa sur la colonne vertébrale de son cadet tandis que l'autre enserrait sa taille. Ses lèvres se posèrent sous le menton de Sasuke pour ensuite suivre la jugulaire de ce dernier.

" Tu aimes lorsque je te parle ainsi ? "

La voix avait encore baissé tout en gardant sa profondeur.

Le ton était toujours aussi séducteur pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'affolant et de délicieusement tentant dans la façon dont l'aîné avait prononçé ses mots, accentuant sur certaines syllabes.

" Disons que ce ton a le don de me mettre à l'aise ... "

Sasuke se pencha et embrassa passionément Shary qui répondit à ses attentes, essayant par là de fuir toute autre question embarrassante, ou tout du moins, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre totalement à l'interrogation émise par son amant ...

Il se voyait très mal annoncer à ce dernier d'un ton totalement détaché qu'il pourrait arriver à l'exiter rien qu'en parlant de manière ...

Ses mains épousèrent la forme de la mâchoire de son aîné alors qu'ils continuaient doucement leur échange. Le cadet des Uchiwa sentit les mains dans son dos se crisper,signe que son amant se serrait un peu plus contre lui. Celui-ci rompit le baiser et laissa à peine le temps à son cadet de reprendre son souffle que déjà, il capturait sa bouche désespérément.

Sasuke, rapidement à bout de souffle et quelque peu pantelant, éloigna un peu son visage de celui de Shary, qui posa ses lèvres sur le cou, puis les épaules de son amant. Les bras du plus jeune des Uchiwa enlacèrent la taille de l'autre alors que son regard bifurquait vers les rares rayons de lumières qui s'immisçaient dans la pièce close.

" Tu vas bientôt partir." affirma le plus grand des bruns en se blottissant encore un peu plus dans la chaleur des bras de son cadet.

" Ce n'est pas forcément parce que j'ai regardé vers la fenêtre que je dois partir ... " mentit Sasuke.

Et Shary le savait.

" Le jour disparaît. Tu auras des problèmes si tu ne pars pas maintenant. "

Shary avait prononcé ses mots en resserrant le corps de son amant contre lui, il se détacha finalement du cadet, à regret.

" Allons, ce n'est qu'un mois ... Je ne vais pas disparaître ... "

La voix du brun aux cheveux longs s'était un peu cassée sur la fin, mais elle gardait sa teneur douce et tendre.

" Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas disparaitre ... après tout tu es malade non ? " soupçonna son vis-à-vis, à raison, sa main était restée sur le ventre de l'aîné si bien qu'il put sentir son amant se tendre, ce qui le conforta dans ses idées.

" En effet." avoua l'aîné à contre-coeur.

" On se reverra ? Tu ne partira pas comme ça ? " demanda Sasuke, en essayant de garder un air indifférent, démentit par la précipitation avec laquelle il s'exprimait, qui illustrait la vague de panique qui commençait à s'étendre en lui comme une tâche d'huile.

" Compte sur moi pour revenir. " commença l'aîné, en allongeant doucement Sasuke et en se plaçant sur lui, " Et nous ferons l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. " finit-il avec malice contre les lèvres du plus jeune.

Il pressa ensuite l'une des mains de son cadet dans la sienne avant de la placer sur son torse, lui faisant sentir les battements de son coeur qui s'étaient accélérés.

Surpris et embarrassé d'un trop plein de sentiments dont il ne savait que faire, Sasuke, qui sentait ses joues chauffées un peu sous le coup de l'émotion, détourna la tête, de toute évidence un peu perdu face aux démonstrations d'affections de son aîné.

Deux doigts attrapèrent son menton tandis que deux lèvres exigeantes et demandeuses venaient se poser sur les siennes avant de s'enfuir.

" Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles ... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister encore bien longtemps..." souffla-t-il tendrement en se dégageant de l'étreinte apaisante pour se relever.

" Oui ... "

Shary lui tendit une main que Sasuke accepta, bon gré, mal gré.

D'un coup sec, le plus âgé tira sur le bras du plus jeune qui fonça droit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant de se séparer, le cadet se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais c'était sans compter sur le brun aux cheveux longs qui le rattrapa, en prenant soin de poser sa main sur les yeux de l'autre, afin de lui voler un dernier baiser, son autre main se posant négligemment sur ses fesses avant de disparaître, ne laissant pas le loisir à Sasuke de voir quoique ce soit de son visage.

fin du chapitre 19

Encore un chapitre de bouclé x) ...

Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je pense poster rapidement le chapitre 20...

Parce que je n'aime pas vraiment " juste " mettre un chapitre sans action intéressante lol

En même temps, j'aimerais bien marquer le coup, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic aussi longue xD donc, je voulais dessiner " Shary " avec son joli masque (bave)

je pense pas que Lou sera contre ça ( oui, oui ! je te vois baver d'ici, sale fan d' Itasasu que tu es XD)

En tout cas, bisous à tous et à bientôt !


	20. Rituel et retour à Konoha

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : persos pas à nous .... Yaoi et inceste, donc homophobes, s'il y en a encore après vingt chapitres, c'est que vous êtes lents à réagir ...

Pairing : Itachi/Sasuke en particulier ...

RAR :

Anestancia : J'imagine bien la tête de tes profs s'ils voyaient ce que tu lisais XD " Ze " révélation n'est pas pour maintenant, mais Sasuke va apprendre à se servir de son cerveau XDDDD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira x)

Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka : ah ... lire du yaoi ... ( moue rêveuse) bon, stop, là XDDD Disons que l'action vient après lol, Lou et moi avions surtout pour but de mettre l'accent sur les sentiments de ce cher petit Sasuke ... en tout cas, on est contente que le chapitre 19 ait plût malgré tout ;p et on espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci .

Hyna : ah, Nous ne serions pas des sadiques si on ne frustrait pas un minimum nos lectrices ( euh... lecteurs ? Oo loooool s'il y en a, levez la main, merci XD) . Pour ta question, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite hu hu hu

Necroverdose : Mais n'aurait-on pas une image perso de Mustumiiiiiix ? LOL très très heureuses que cette fic te plaise ;p Bizarrement, sans même se concerter, Lou et moi sommes devenues fan de tes fics Oo en tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, ça nous a vraiment fait plaisir :3

Kaleiya : hé hé hé Je suis horriblement curieuse et impatiente de voir ce que tu vas écrire x) pour le Mpreg, perso, j'y ai bien pensé, et nous avons plus ou moins aborder la chose ... mais c'est trèèèèès à la fin de la fic ... Tu veux un gourdin pour donner une leçon de vie à Sasuke ? ( regarde du côté de Lou ) euh... Non, je blaguais LOOOOL

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements et bonne lecture ;p

En ce qui concerne le dessin qui devait représenter Itachi en Shary, il est sur le site d'Hyphalis :

http : // hyphalisproduction . over - blog . com ( sans les espaces)

voilouuu :3

Chapitre 20 :

L'heure était déjà relativement avancée lorsque Sasuke franchit la porte du repaire d'Orochimaru.

C'est sans surprise qu'il remarqua qu'il était attendu par un Kabuto au sourire malveillant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme brun passa à côté de lui, le bousculant par la même occasion pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre qu'il prit soin de verrouiller.

Le cadet des Uchiwa se déshabilla avec hâte et se glissa dans son lit, son esprit devenait vide à mesure que le sommeil se faisait pressant, le son des pas du bras droit de son maître s'amoindrissait et Sasuke eut juste un petit sourire de satisfaction quand il entendit le gris essayer vainement d'ouvrir sa porte avant d'abandonner. ( peut-être qu'Orochimaru était venu rôder et avait surpris le gris ? )

Il finit par s'endormir, enchevêtré dans les draps immaculés, serrant son coussin contre son coeur avec la force du désespoir.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se réveilla extêmement tôt par rapport à ses habitudes, la journée serait donc d'autant plus longue ...

Après un énième soupir face à cette constatation, il se leva, sa motivation s'évanouissant tout d'un coup alors qu'il cherchait en vain à fuir toute pensée concernant un certain brun aux cheveux longs ...

Sasuke se sentait ridicule.

Vraiment ridicule.

Cela ne faisait guère plus de deux mois qu'ils se connaissaient et il était déjà horriblement dépendant...

En fait, cela faisait depuis qu'il lui avait parlé la toute première fois qu'il pensait cela.

Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment chercher à résoudre le problème ...

Maintenant qu'il y songeait ... Il était devenu l'archétype même du " uke " moyen.

Devant un tel rapprochement, il faillit émettre un couinement aigüe qui l'aurait conforté dans ses idées, mais le disciple d'Orochimaru se retint vivement.

Sasuke secoua la tête, non mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

Bon, il faisait quand même pas " lavette ", non plus ...

Néanmoins, il devait avouer que ce genre de comportement lui était totalement étranger, et quelque part, cela ne l'étonnait plus tellement de passer d'un extrême à un autre.

Il soupira et chassa ses réfléxions.

De toute façon, le reste du monde pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, il s'en fichait éperdument.

C'est donc avec plus de détermination qu'il quitta son domaine pour son entraînement de la matinée, et ce, malgré sa fatigue latente.

Après ses quelques péripéties quotidiennes, comprendre, passage à la salle de bain, petit-déjeuner et tout ce qui s'en suit, Sasuke se rendit hors du repaire, vite rejoint par Orochimaru, qui se félicitait d'avoir un élève aussi attentif que lui.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le sennin lui présenta des adversaires que le jeune homme s'efforça de combattre, et si, habituellement, il ne faisait pas grand cas de ceux-ci, ce ne fut pas le cas à ce moment-là ...

En effet, tous furent témoin de la concentration presque exagérée du jeune brun, et si la plupart passèrent au-dessus, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Orochimaru et Kabuto.

L'homme aux serpents flairait le problème et pesta intérieurement contre le manque flagrant de maturité de son disciple, mais d'un autre côté, il voyait se profiler une bonne occasion : affaibli psychologiquement par l'absence de son pseudo-protecteur, le plus jeune des Uchiwa ne serait plus si difficile que cela à maîtriser, sa volonté s'éffriterait d'elle-même et Orochimaru se réjouit de cette constatation.

L'entraînement dura jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi, Sasuke ayant refusé toute pause et toute nourriture, il mit hors d'état de nuire plusieurs dizaines de ninjas sans broncher avant de retourner se terrer dans l'antre de son maître.

La nuit s'annonçait déjà qu'il filait sous la douche pour aller se coucher, sans chercher à avoir de repas.

Plusieurs jours défilèrent ainsi, se ressemblant tous.

Sasuke avait l'impression que quelqu'un de particulièrement sadique - sûrement de la même veine qu' Itachi selon lui - avait arrêté le temps pour mieux le torturer ...

Il dormait peu, se levait aux aurores et avait perdu l'appétit.

Son aîné lui manquait.

Enormément.

Deux semaines déjà qu'il était partit, et pas une seule nouvelle ...

Le cadet des Uchiwa se rongea l'ongle de l'index d'un air distrait alors qu'il se dirigeait comme chaque matin vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Sasuke sortit silencieusement, se faufilant parmit les rochers pour arriver vers un petit vallon, situé au pied d'une grande montagne. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les arbres touffus et c'est avec une démarche qui tenait de l'habitude que le jeune homme alla s'asseoir contre l'un des troncs, en réfléchissant.

Son hygiène de vie n'était pas saine, il essayait pourtant d'y remédier mais sans succès et se doutait qu'Orochimaru en profiterait ...

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, changeant rapidement la direction que prenaient ses pensées, il ne fallait pas qu'il parte avec l'idée qu'il courrait à sa perte.

Bientôt, il retournerait à Konoha.

Bientôt, il retrouverait les rires et les hurlements courroucés de Naruto, de son meilleur ami.

Bientôt, il retrouverait les gloussements de Sakura et Ino, les regards amoureux et les chuchotements des filles sur son passage ...

Mais désormais, il y aurait aussi les quolibets des mauvaises langues.

De ceux qui ne savaient rien et qui ne voulaient rien savoir ...

De fil en aiguille, les pensées du jeune Uchiwa voguèrent vers l'assassin de son clan et son expression se fit plus sombre.

Quand bien même Itachi ne faisait plus partit de ses priorités, il était de son devoir de l'éliminer.

Pour laver par le sang l'honneur de son clan.

Pour empêcher de nouveaux meurtres.

Pour sauver des vies.

Après un soupir blasé, le disciple d'Orochimaru partit retrouver son maître ... Etrangement, ses rares moments où il s'autorisait à penser passait horriblement vite ...

L'entraînement était bien entamé lorsqu'il ressentit les signes avant-coureurs de futurs soucis, Sasuke grogna alors que ses assaillants, au nombre de quatres, se ruaient sur lui.

Le manque de sommeil ajouté à un jeûn de plusieurs jours eurent raison de sa détermination, si bien que le corps du jeune homme reprit ses droits, lui faisant perdre connaissance avant même que ses adversaires ne soient près de lui.

Kabuto arriva alors en catastrophe sous les ordres d'Orochimaru et, accompagné de Karin, il emmena Sasuke dans l'infirmerie.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le cadet des Uchiwa aperçut Karin, assise à côté du lit.

La jeune femme s'était assoupie, ce qui l'arrangeait soit dit en passant, puisqu'il connaissait l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui et il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses jacassements et autres mimiques ridicules.

Pas qu'il n'apréciait pas Karin, mais comme toutes les filles qu'il avait déjà rencontré, elle était saoûlante et sans intérêt réel.

D'un geste lent, Sasuke se releva afin de quitter rapidement les lieux.

Il ne reprit l'entrainement que deux jours après.

Néanmoins, le soir même de cette reprise, il se fit appeler par Orochimaru qui lui annonça la suspension de ses exercices, prétextant que son corps fatiguait trop vite pour le moment.

Le rituel approchait.

Sasuke jeta un regard dégoûté à la loque lui faisant face.

Et " ça " disait être un sennin ...

L'homme aux serpents n'était presque plus en mesure de se déplacer, allongé tel un mourant sur son lit, il se permettait encore de donner des ordres ?

Le jeune Uchiwa quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier soupir, songeant qu'il était hors de question qu'il se plie aux exigences de son maître...

Le jeune homme passa donc quelques jours à errer dans le repère pour la forme, sortant parfois au lever du jour pour faire un peu d'exercice au nez et à la barbe ( inexistante ) d'Orochimaru.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs aux petits soins avec son futur réceptacle, pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci, le préservant de tout et de tous, même une mouche n'aurait pas eut intérêt à se poser sur lui qu'Orochimaru l'aurait massacré d'un simple regard ...

L'ordinateur de Sasuke était resté allumé depuis le départ de Shary...

Finalement, le jeune homme avait opté pour un portable, puisqu'il avait l'intention de retourner dans son village natal et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'encombrer d'un fardeau, il l'avait prit assez léger, après tout, il se voyait mal trainer l'écran, l'unité centrale et tout le reste dans la forêt ...

Souvent, ses yeux s'égaraient vers l'appareil devant lequel il s'installait chaque matin afin de vérifier l'absence de son amant et le quittait avec un soupir agacé.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Trois semaines, cinq jours, quatorze heures et trente-quatre secondes après le départ de son amant, Sasuke en avait marre.

Vraiment très marre.

Et c'était mauvais signe ...

Enfermé dans sa chambre où il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, le jeune homme savait que c'était " le " moment.

Orochimaru était affaibli.

Le rituel était pour demain au plus tard, il avait entendu Kabuto l'annoncer à l'homme aux serpents pas plus tard que la veille.

Pris d'un élan d'audace, le plus jeune des Uchiwa sortit silencieusement de la pièce, utilisant ses sharingan pour repérer d'éventuels gêneurs.

Rassuré, il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la chambre d'Orochimaru, lorsqu'il fut à proximité, il se dissimula afin d'éviter d'être vu du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, qui sortait de la pièce avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke malaxa son chakra puis lui forgea l'apparence d'une épée de foudre qui transperça la porte pour s'enfoncer dans les bras que l'homme serpent avait mit en rempart.

" Qui est-ce ? " demanda ce dernier d'un voix faible mais haineuse.

Le cadet des Uchiwa répondit à l'invitation en saisissant son katana de son autre main et en réduisant en miette la dernière cloison qui le séparait d'Orochimaru .

" Je savais que tu viendrais ... " annonça ce dernier, le front en sueur alors que son élève lui coupait tout moyen de fuir ou de se défendre.

" Vous n'avez plus rien à m'enseigner et vous êtes moins fort que moi. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de vous faire cadeau de mon corps. " déclara simplement Sasuke, la marque maudite commençant à s'étendre jusque sur son visage.

" Non mais écoutez le petit poussin se donner des airs " railla l'autre, ce à quoi Sasuke répondit, d'un ton moqueur " Si je n'étais pas un poussin, vous ne vous seriez jamais intéressé à moi ... Tout ça parce que vous n'étiez pas de taille à vous frotter à Itachi ... "

Des souvenirs de cette nuit de cauchemard où ses parents avaient perdu la vie refirent surface dans la mémoire du plus jeune, alors qu'il crachait, d'un ton morne :

" Vous me donnez la nausée, Orochimaru ! "

Se disant, Sasuke attaqua alors franchement l'homme avec la ferme intention de le décapiter, mais ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, permettant ainsi à un gigantesque serpent à écailles blanches de faire son apparition.

Le reptile fonça vers le jeune homme, tous crocs dehors.

Le cadet des Uchiwa fit appel à la marque maudite, se transformant par la même occasion avant de fondre à son tour sur son ennemi qu'il trancha en plusieurs morceaux sans ciller.

Un soubresaut le surprit et il s'aperçut qu'Orochimaru l'avait transporté dans un pli dimensionnel, où selon les explications du sennin, avait lieu le rituel de réincarnation, mais contrairement au plan de ce dernier, la volonté de Sasuke commença peu à peu à empiéter sur la sienne, le réduisant bien vite à un être inoffensif que le cadet des Uchiwa finit par absorber totalement.

Il se permit de souffler une fois le danger écarté, puis sortit de la pièce ensanglantée d'un pas tranquille, se retrouvant dans le couloir face à un Kabuto ahuri par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Sasuke l'ignora superbement, passant à côté de lui pour aller dans sa chambre.

Là, maintenant, il avait besoin de son amant.

De ses bras.

De sa chaleur.

De sa voix.

De sa présence, tout simplement.

Une fois arrivé, le cadet des Uchiwa saisit les affaires qu'il avait préparé au préalable, à savoir, son ordinateur et son katana et quitta l'antre d'Orochimaru pour ne plus y revenir.

Il était fatigué et ses côtes le faisait souffrir, mais il était libre et un sentiment étrange, s'apparentant à de l'euphorie, se propageait en lui, le rendant heureux.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

La porte grinça et le parquet craqua alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

Sasuke la balaya de son regard indifférent avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il lorgnait sur cette auberge et savait qu'elle lui serait utile lorsqu'il s'en irait du repaire du sennin. Le jeune homme s'était en effet douté que son combat contre l'autre serpillière allait plus ou moins l' épuiser et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans la planque d'Orochimaru jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente en forme pour partir, il avait donc jeté son dévolu sur la bâtisse accueillante du village voisin ...

D'un geste vif, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, l'alluma dans la foulée avant de se connecter à msn, son regard devenant de plus en plus expressif, reflétant son impatience.

Un soupir déçu s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il vit que Shary n'était pas là, mais un encadré fit son apparition :

" Dei en mission avec son SharyChouPy " ( art_is_a_bang hotmail. ak ) vous a ajouté sur msn, voulez-vous accepter ?

Sasuke renifla avec mépris en considérant l'offre d'un oeil critique ...

Au moins, cela lui ferait un nouveau moyen d'approcher son brun, mais supporter le blond était un véritable supplice ...

Le jeune homme soupira avant de cliquer sur " ok " , résigné.

Aussitôt, l'image de profil du déserteur d'Iwa s'afficha, preuve qu'il était connecté.

(22:53) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Salut Morveux, hu !

(22:53) Sasuke- the Avenger : Salut

(22:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Il te manque, ton homme?

(22:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Bein il est avec MOIIIIIII

(22:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Et MOI

(22:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Enfin ... Pas que moi ...

(22:55) Sasuke- the Avenger : J'ai compris . Il est là ?

(22:55) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Pour être franc, s'il était là, il serait devant l'ordi, tu crois pas ?

(22:55) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Il est au coeur de l'action.

(22:56) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Pourquoi ils m'ont tous laissé lààààààà

(22:56) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : J'veux mon Sharychounet

(22:56) Sasuke- the Avenger : Bon salut alors .

(22:56) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tiens, au fait, j'ai décidé d'être gentil avec toi et de te faire un cadeau

(22:56) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Comme ça, tu te mettras plus entre Shary et moi ^^

(22:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : ?

(22:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : Quoi ?

(22:57) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu vas adorer !

(22:58) Sasuke- the Avenger : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait, imbécile ?

(22:58) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu vas voir !

(22:59) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Voilà ton cadeau :

Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] - a rejoint la conversation.

(23:00) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Sasuke-kun ... C'est vraiment toi ?

Eberlué, Sasuke relut trois fois la phrase qui venait de s'afficher.

Comment le blond avait-il osé ?

(23:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : Non ..

(23:00) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Si si c'est lui.

(23:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : Deidara, tu vas vraiment mourir ..

(23:01) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Ne me remercie pas c'est naturel

(23:01) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : SASUUUKKEEEEE TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUUUUEEE

(23:01) Sasuke- the Avenger : C'est pas réciproque ..

(23:01) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Il est timide ne lui en veux pas

(23:01) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : En fait, tu lui as tellement manqué qu'il s'est rabattut sur mon amoureux à moi ç_ç

(23:01 Sasuke- the Avenger : Deidara, vaut mieux pas que je te trouve ..

(23:02) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu vois comment il est ç_ç

(23:02) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Je lui ai manqué ?! C'est vrai Sasuke kuuuun ?

(23:02) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Et Ino t'a manqué aussi ?

(23:02) Sasuke- the Avenger : Non.

(23:03) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Sasuke, t'en avais deux pour toi tout seul et t'es venu me prendre mon chéri ç_ç vie cruelle et injuste !

(23:02) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : elle vient de partir, elle est vexée par ce que tu as dit, certainement !

(23:03) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : attendez trente seconde, " SON " chéri ??????? OO

(23:03) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : vi, mon mien à moi rien qu'à moi

(23:03) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : c'est pas gentil, hein !

(23:03) Sasuke- the Avenger : oui, ça te gène Sakura ?

(23:04) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : un peu que ça me dérange !!!

(23:04) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Si je vois Shary, je lui dirais que tu es retourné avec ta chérie ^^

(23:04) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Surtout qu'en fait, t'aime très fort Sakura

(23:04) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Bein quoi, c'est pas comme si tu aimais Shary, si?

(23:04) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je me fiche de ce que tu lui raconteras il ne te croira pas !

(23:05) Sasuke- the Avenger : Et si je l'aimais vraiment ça vous ferais quoi ? Je vous emmerde, moi.

(23:05) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Est ce que t'as une preuve de ce que t'avance ?

(23:05) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu l'aimes ?

(23:05) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Je te le laisserais pas !

Le cadet des Uchiwa passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Pourquoi c'était TOUJOURS comme ça ?

Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, d'avoir à se justifier sur sa relation, alors que cela ne regardait qu'eux.

En plus d'être désagréable et de lui réserver de mauvaises surprises, Deidara le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et ce n'était pas seulement du au fait qu'il était l'ex de son amant ... Il le savait ...

(23:05) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : c'est qui ce Shary ? Une fois mort, plus rien ne m'empêchera d'avoir Sasuke pour moi toute seule :p

(23:06) Sasuke- the Avenger : Vois ce que tu as déclenché saleté de blond.

(23:06) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Roh, mais Sakura-san, ne t'occupe pas de Shary, j'en fait mon affaire ^^

(23:07) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Même que je le comblerai, hu ^^

(23:07) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Concentre toi uniquement sur ton sasu-chan

(23:07) Sasuke- the Avenger : Ne t'avise pas de le toucher .

(23:08) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] Même si je te remercie de m'avoir passer l'adresse de Sasuke, si ce Shary est un obstacle entre lui et moi je le tuerai

(23:08) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Sakura-chan, épouse le cadet Uchiha, vite

(23:08) Sasuke- the Avenger : Sakura ...

(23:08) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Oui ?

(23:08) Sasuke- the Avenger: Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te tue aussi .

(23:08) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-san. Shary-chan est gentil

(23:08) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Même si il fait peur parfois ...

(23:09) Sasuke- the Avenger : Quand est ce que tu te la fermes le blond ?

(23:09) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : TT Il dit ça uniquement parce que mon Shary est l'amant parfait, alors il veut le garder pour lui

(23:09) Sasuke- the Avenger : Hé oui c'est l'amant parfait et c'est pas toi qui l'as, c'est triste, hein ?

(23:10) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : ça ne saurait tarder.

(23:10) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Il me reviendra tôt ou tard.

(23:11) Sasuke- the Avenger : Il ne te reviendra jamais .

(23:11) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Sakura-san, viens chercher Sasuke et détruit les ordinateurs

(23:11) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Je te fais confiance pour t'occuper de lui .

(23:11) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Ne sois pas si familier avec moi, toi .

(23:11) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je m'occupe très bien de moi avec Shary, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

(23:12) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : C'est pas sympa, tu piques les mecs des autres et en plus, t'es possessif et t'es méchant avec lui. TT

(23:13) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : En plus, tu fais style que tu t'en fous de lui, et tu lui dis jamais un truc gentil.

(23:13) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : En fait, tu fais juste le mariole, hu !

(23:14) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Retourne avec ta rosée ^^

(23:14) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : ça sera mieux pour tout le monde et surtout pour Shary, ça lui enlèrera une épine du pied ...

(23:14) Sasuke- the Avenger : Si tu avais su le garder, il ne serais pas tombé sur un méchant comme moi ...

(23:14) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Après tout ... Vous n'allez pas continuer comme ça?

(23:14) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Par " la rosée " tu parles de moi, là ? èoé

(23:15) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Dis, est ce qu'il porte son masque quand il te prend ?

(23:16) Sasuke- the Avenger : ça te regarde ?

(23:16) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : .......

(23:16) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Sasuke -kun tu as ....

(23:17) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi et qui plus est, un homme ? Oo

(23:17) Sasuke- the Avenger : Si j'ai couché avec toi c'était pour que t'arrêtes de me faire chier .

(23:17) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Et après, il dit qu'il fait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'il aime ...

(23:18) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Et Shary, il représente quoi pour toi?

(23:19) Sasuke- the Avenger : ça te regarde ?

(23:19) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : dis nous tout Sasuke-kun

(23:20) Sasuke- the Avenger : non

(23:21) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : mon Shary adoré ose me délaisser pour un mec pareil T.T C'est pas grave, doit y avoir que du physique hu

(23:21) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : dis Sakura-chan, je peux te dire où est ton Sasuke-chan, que tu puisse l'embarquer TT

(23:21) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : évidement, même les hommes ne résistent pas à ton charme sasuke-kun, vraiment ...

(23:22) Sasuke- the Avenger : ça se passera de commentaires ... enfin de toute facon je ne suis plus au même endroit

(23:22) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Mais qu'il est niais !

(23:23) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu crois quoi ?

(23:23) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : A ton avis, comment ton Shary fait pour te retrouver, patate !

(23:23) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : ... OO

(23:23) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : NAN C'EST MON SHARY, MON MIEN A MOIIIIII

(23:23) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Bref, il sait où t'es.

(23:23) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Et moi aussi, parce que voilà.

(23:23) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Arrête d'insulter Sasuke-kun, toi !

(23:23) Sasuke- the Avenger : Sakura, arrête toi là et pars .

(23:24) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Oui, Sakura, je te donne l'endroit où il est et tu pars le rejoindre. Tu l'emmènes à Konoha et tu t'arranges pour qu'il ressorte jamais

(23:25) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Il peut encore faire ce qu'il veut, mais s'il ne revient pas a Konoha, je repart avec lui . Cette fois je ne me laisserai pas faire.

(23:25) Sasuke- the Avenger : Allez tous crever loin de moi, ça me fera des vacances .

(23:26) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : En fait, c'est que du cul. je le savais ...

(23:26) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Franchement, dire qu'à un moment je me suis inquiété ^^

(23:27) Sasuke- the Avenger : Justement, tu as de quoi t'inquiéter. Après tout je ne compte pas te laisser Shary et de toute facon c'est lui qui choisira. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perd mon temps avec vous ...

(23:27) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Sakura-san, tu n'auras aucun problème à le récupérer, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle

(23:27) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Je suis comprise dans le " vous " ou c'est l'autre que tu vouvois ?

(23:27) Sasuke- the Avenger : non, non, je parle bien de toi et du débile

(23:28) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Comme il est méchant avec sa future chérie !

(23:28) Sasuke- the Avenger : C'est pas ma future chérie.

(23:29) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : ... Tant pis

(23:29) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Il est si timide :')

(23:30) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Bon, donc, je devrais m'inquiéter à cause de toi ?

(23:30) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu comptes rester longtemps avec Shary ?

(23:31) Sasuke- the Avenger : Jusqu'à ce qu'il decide de me quitter, c'est assez clair pour ton esprit de demeuré ?

(23:31) Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] : Bon, hé bien, ravie de t'avoir reparlé Sasuke-kun ... Au revoir.

(23:31) Sasuke- the Avenger : Ouais c'est ça, salut

(23:31) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Salut.

Sakura- Is Waitin' For Happy DayZ' [ rOOOz' connexion ] a quitté la conversation.

(23:32) Sasuke- the Avenger : Bon maintenant pourquoi t'as invité Sakura, connard ?

(23:32) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Que de gentillesse et de gratitude à mon égard :'-) ça fait chaud au coeur , j'étais certain que cela te plairait x)

(23:33) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Donc, tu y tiens ... ça m'embête, ça TT

(23:33) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Enfin bon, ça ne durera pas

(23:33) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Alors ça ne m'inquiète pas vraiment ...

(23:34) Sasuke- the Avenger : Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça ne durera pas ?

(23:34) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Plus de chose que tu ne le penses ... Après tout, MOI, je sais de QUI nous parlons.

(23:34) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Au final, tu sais si peu de choses sur lui.

(23:35) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je sais peut être pas grand chose, mais c'est moi qui peut l'embrasser.

(23:35) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Quelle chance ... J'en suis ému aux larmes ... Au moins, moi, je l'ai vu pendant l'amour.

(23:35) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Ses yeux sont magnifiques, tu sais...

(23:35) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : On ne s'en lasse pas.

(23:36) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Enfin ...

(23:36) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu sais pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu saches qui il est ?

(23:37) Sasuke- the Avenger : Non je ne le sais pas et si il veut me le dire il me le dira

(23:37) Sasuke- the Avenger : Pour le moment l'avoir pour moi me suffit.

(23:37) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je passe de si bons moments dans ses bras

Et cela était vrai.

Finalement, Sasuke avait renoncé à tenter de soutirer des informations à Deidara, il se doutait que ce dernier ne lui dirait rien ou qu'il lui mentirait.

Le souvenir de Shary lui promettant de tout lui dévoiler avait aussi joué un rôle, le cadet des Uchiwa voulait tout entendre de cette bouche adorée, il attendrait donc que son aîné se décide enfin ...

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en réalité ...

S'il voulait garder le brun aux cheveux longs pour lui, il lui faudrait être patient ...

(23:38) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Mais qui te dis qu'il te le dira ?

(23:38) Sasuke- the Avenger : Peut être qu'il ne me le dira pas ... Qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

(23:39) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Lui et moi, nous nous comprenons si bien ...

(23:39) Sasuke- the Avenger : Et à vrai dire je m'en fous, j'en saurai plus sur lui, s'il veut me laisser le découvrir

(23:39) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Pourquoi t'acharner ?

(23:39) Sasuke- the Avenger : C'est bien qu'il se soit trouvé une poule avec qui s'amuser ... Il t'arrache tes sales plumes, j'espère ?

(23:40) Sasuke- the Avenger : Et je ne m'acharne pas, je l'aime.

(23:40) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : OO ... Tu l'avoues enfin ...

(23:41) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Ce que tu es insensible ... Tu sors ça comme ça ... Au final, il doit pas avoir une si grande importance que ça, il y en a plein d'autres de mecs, pourquoi lui ?

(23:42) Sasuke- the Avenger : Parce que .

(23:42) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Enfin, profite tant que tu peux, au moment même où tu verras plus loin que ça, votre relation si mignonne et si inutile sera déjà fini.

(23:42) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Parce que ?

(23:42) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Parce qu'il est bon au lit ?

(23:43) Sasuke- the Avenger : Pas seulement .

(23:43) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu nous fait le coup de l'amoureux transi ?

(23:44) Sasuke- the Avenger : Ne sois pas jaloux, je suis sûr que tu te trouveras un joli coq pour toi tout seul !

(23:45) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Je ne suis pas jaloux ... Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi ... Vois tu ... Shary n'a jamais aimé que cette personne de sa famille ... Au final, tu es comme moi ...

(23:45) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Je ne souhaite pas que tu deviennes aussi dépendant de lui que je le suis..

(23:45) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu n'es qu'un substitut de son amour.

Chaque mot du blond lui faisait atrocement mal, son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine et il avait de plus en plus de mal à avaler sa salive.

La fatigue se faisait sentir, le rendant plus sensible aux propos de son interlocuteur qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le provoquer.

Ce n'était pas juste de la jalousie, Sasuke avait conscience que l'autre avait raison sur de nombreux points ... Sur le fait que le jeune homme n'avait aucune prise concrète sur son aîné, il ne pouvait même pas le considérer comme son petit-ami ou quelque chose de ce style ...

Il mordit sa lèvre jusqu'à s'en faire saigner, il avait sa fierté et foi d'Uchiwa, Shary serait à lui, tôt ou tard et le blond allait bien finir par la fermer.

Pourtant, quelque chose chiffonait Sasuke.

" Tu l'avoues enfin. "

Finalement, quel était le but de Deidara vis-à-vis du brun aux cheveux longs ?

Quand bien même Shary et lui ne seraient plus ensemble, cela ne signifierait pas pour autant que l'aîné retournerait dans ses bras ...

Quoiqu'il en soit, le déserteur d'Iwa ne mâchait pas ses mots, pour le plus grand malheur de Sasuke, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme.

(23:46) Sasuke- the Avenger : Si c'est ça être un substitut ? Alors j'aime l'être.

(23:47) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Vraiment ? Tout en sachant que tout les mots tendres qu'il te dira, tout ses regards rempli de désir ne sont même pas pour toi ?

(23:47) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Quel gentil garçon tu fais.

(23:48) Sasuke- the Avenger : Vraiment tu vois ..

(23:48) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Et quand il murmura à ton oreille un prénom qui ne sera même pas le tien au moment où il viendra ...

(23:48) Sasuke- the Avenger : Et bien tant pis

(23:48) Sasuke- the Avenger : Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça de toute facon

(23:48) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Parce que tu crois que lui te le dira ?

(23:49) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je ne sais pas

(23:50) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es pour lui. Sais-tu seulement si tu peux lui faire confiance ? Et si il en trouve un autre qui ressemble un peu plus à la personne qu'il aime et qu'il te lâche ... Que ressentiras-tu?

(23:50) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu l'aimes ? Conneries, oui. On aime pas une personne de cette façon, gamin

(23:52) Sasuke- the Avenger : Et toi ? Tu peux lui faire confiance ? Sauf que toi il t'a déjà laché ... ça veut dire que je suis plus proche de la personne qu'il recherche que toi

(23:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous nous entendons bien mieux que ce que l'on laisse paraitre. et puis, moi, il m'apprécie poiur ce que je suis. pas pour ce qu'il voudrait que je sois. enfin, si ça te plait d'être ainsi...

(23:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu as ma bénédiction.

(23:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Pour ce que cela va servir ...

(23:54) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai cette conversation avec toi .

(23:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Parce que tu veux en savoir plus sur lui.

(23:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Tu es dépendant de lui.

(23:54) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Quelle tristesse ...

(23:55) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Et dire que tout cela n'est que du vent ...

(23:55) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : J'espère que tu as une bonne cape. Tu risquerais d'attraper froid ...

(23:56) Sasuke- the Avenger : Ne t'en fait pas je suis suffisament à l'abri pour que le vent de m'atteigne pas.

(23:56) Sasuke- the Avenger : Merci de t'inquiéter de mon triste sort

(23:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : Que vais je faire ?

(23:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je suis seul

(23:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je sais ... Je vais m'en aller loin d'ici

(23:57) Sasuke- the Avenger : Et comme ça tu auras Shary et tu seras content .

C'était assez.

Son interlocuteur était allé trop loin, lui faisait perdre ses moyens et par là même son flegme quasi légendaire ...

Sasuke se tint la tête entre ses mains, cherchant à réguler son souffle tremblant de colère, et dire qu' au départ, il voulait juste voir Shary et voilà à quoi il en était réduit ...

Il avait pourtant hésité à parler au blond, pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa curiosité et son inquiétude prennent le dessus ?

Quel sombre idiot ...

Il s'était ridiculisé tout seul en faisant son caprice ...

Le jeune brun inspira profondément avant de reporter son attention sur leur altercation, bien décidé à rabattre son caquet à l'autre imbécile et à découvrir ce qu'il lui voulait réellement.

De toute façon, il ne fallait pas qu'il se prenne la tête, le blond faisait ça exprès pour l'énerver, Shary le lui avait même confirmé ...

Mais son état le rendait beaucoup trop réceptif, mais Sasuke ne voulait pas partir sans avoir eut ne serais-ce qu'une chance de parler avec son brun ...

(23:58) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Oh vraiment ? Quelle joie.

(23:59) Sasuke- the Avenger : ...

(23:59) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais soin de lui

(00:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : Merci vraiment ...

(00:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je sais comment te remercier

(00:00) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je viendrai et je te décapiterai

(00:01) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Roooh comme c'est gentil.

(00:03) Sasuke- the Avenger : De rien c'est gratuit .

(00:03) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Ne te donne pas tant de mal ^^

(00:03) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Ne n'aurais même pas besoin de me forcer pour qu'il soit bien avec moi :)

(00:04) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Pour quelqu'un de soit disant " amoureux ", tu abandonnes vite x)

(00:04) Sasuke- the Avenger : Ne me cherche pas plus ... Maintenant que j'ai une liberté totale je peux faire ce que je veux, je peux donc venir te tuer sans aucun problème, ça me permettra enfin de respirer.

(00:05) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Non non non, Sha-chan ne te laissera pas lever la main sur moi .

(00:05) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Il l'a dit lui-même, t'en souviens-tu ?

(00:06) Sasuke- the Avenger : Peu importe ... Si j'en ai envie, je viendrai te tuer.

(00:06) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Et s'il s'interpose, lèveras-tu la main sur lui?

(00:07) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Sur " celui que tu "... ah oui tu as dit que l'aimais ...

(00:07) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : C'est mignon tout plein, hu ^^

(00:07) Sasuke- the Avenger : Je ne le toucherai pas avec de mauvaises intentions, sois en sûr ;p

(00:08) Dei-en mission avec son SharyChouPy : Que d'espoir ç_ç

(00:08) Sasuke- The Avenger : L'espoir fait vivre .

(00:08) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : On voit que tu carbures à ça, hu

(00:09) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tiens, je crois que MON chéri est rentré.

(00:09) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tu veux que je lui dise que t'es pas là?

(00:09) Sasuke- The Avenger : ...

(00:09) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : D'accord, je vais lui dire

(00:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : Ne lui dis rien

(00:10) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Ah ... Mais tu sais, on a que cet ordi là ici ...

(00:11) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : TT

(00:11) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Et Shary ne l'approchera pas hinhin

(00:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : T'es trop con ...

(00:12) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Merci, je te retourne le compliment *o*

(00:12) Sasuke- The Avenger : Et c'est toi je suppose qui sera censé l'empêcher de s'approcher de l'ordinateur ?

(00:13) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Oui, puisque je dois travailler à partir de cet ordi

(00:14) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Si c'est pas beau la vie quand même

(00:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : n'est ce pas .......

(00:15) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tu sais que Shary est en train de prendre sa douche...

(00:15) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Ralala ... Et dire que je discute avec toi alors que je pourrais aller mater ...

(00:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : ça t'amuse tant que ça de me faire chier ?

(00:16) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Faut que je réponde ? Nan parce que là ... C'est vraiment une question con, hu

(00:17) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Enfin, venant de toi ...

(00:17) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Je m'attendais pas à un truc au dessus de ça

(00:18) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Haan ... J'ai envie d'être gentil d'un coup

(00:18) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tu veux le voir mon amoureux ?

(00:19) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Nan parce que, quitte à bosser sur l'ordi, autant embarquer la cam

(00:19) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : ...

(00:20) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Si tu vois où je veux en venir

Le regard de Sasuke se fit hautement intéressé.

Comment cette peste pouvait-elle changer de comportement d'un instant à l'autre ?

Finalement, il laissa tomber en se souvenant de Naruto, qui avait à peu de chose près le même comportement ...

Et puis de toute manière, il s'en fichait éperdumment de ce type.

(00:20) Sasuke- The Avenger : T'as la cam là ?

(00:20) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : vi ;p

(00:21) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : ... Comment j'en reviens pas comme je suis gentil :'-)

(00:21) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Et si je mettais l'ordi dans la salle de bain ... Vu qu'elle ferme pas ...

Le cadet des Uchiwa déglutit difficilement alors qu'une image mentale pas très habillée de son amant se dessinait peu à peu dans son esprit ...

C'était lui ou il faisait vraiment chaud d'un coup ?

Peut être qu'en plus, il pourrait voir le visage de son brun ...

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation avant d'être totalement refroidit :

(00:22) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : ... MEUH non je blaguais

(00:22) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : J' vais pas te faire voir mon chéri-chou à poil, hu

(00:23) Sasuke- The Avenger : met-la

(00:24) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Ok Ok

(00:24) dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy envoie une invitation,

(00:25) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : T'en as de la chance, la salle de bain est juste derrière

(00:25) Sasuke- The Avenger a accepté l'invitation.

Le blond d'Iwa apparut à l'écran, ses doigts faisant le " V " de la victoire en guise de salut.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait relativement exigüe mais chaleureuse, Sasuke put aussi remarquer que l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'être un adepte du rangement puisque de nombreux bagages étaient entassés derrière lui, à côté de la porte.

(00:26) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Yeah salut le mioche

(00:26) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Shary a bientôt fini sa douche hu hu hu

(00:26) Sasuke- The Avenger : Ha ha ...

(00:26) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : En plus, il va dormir avec moi cette nuit :)

(00:27) Sasuke- The Avenger : J'espère que tu dormiras mal ..

(00:28) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : ç_ç t'as raison ... Y' a des chances qu'il me fasse mal ... En plus, quand il y va, c'est comme un barbare alors j'ai mal pendant deux semaines ç_ç

(00:28) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : C'est un passionné, on y peut rien ...

(00:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : passionné ...

(00:29) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy :Ah, il a finit. tu veux que je lui demande s'il te trouve passionné ?

(00:30) Sasuke- The Avenger : Non merci, si j'ai des questions a lui poser j'attendrai qu'on se voit.

Shary entra alors dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre négligémment jetée sur sa tête.

Sasuke maugréa, de toute évidence, le blond avait dû le prévenir ...

En effet, le linge lui tombait également sur le visage ...

Le brun plus âgé se massait les cheveux pour les sécher, révélant parfois la partie basse de son visage pâle, ce qui n'empêcha pas le cadet des Uchiwa de le dévorer des yeux.

Les hanches fines semblaient l'appeler et le jeune homme avait dû mal à tenir en place, se mordant de plus en plus fort la lèvre inférieure alors que son regard courrait sur le corps délicieusement offert ...

Mais le fait que son amant parlait avec Deidara, qui affichait un sourire sournois le ramenait quelque peu à la réalité ...

Il fut cependant rassuré lorsque Shary se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers le placard à côté des bagages et qui, de toute évidence contenait des vêtements.

(00:32) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tiens, regarde :

Sasuke observa alors le blond qui changeait l'angle de la caméra, lui montrant l'unique lit double de la pièce.

(00:32) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : On fait dodo là, c'est pas mignon ?

(00:32) Sasuke- The Avenger : Tais toi ...

(00:33) Sasuke- The Avenger : Laisse moi observer veux-tu !

Shary avait retiré le linge de sa tête pour le mettre sur son épaule et Sasuke comptait bien réussir à voir ce que son aîné lui dissimulait avec tant de soin.

Il vit Deidara annoncer quelque chose.

Le coeur battait à tout rompre, il vit son amant, dont les cheveux collaient à son dos, se tourner très légèrement vers le blond.

" Encore un peu, juste un peu " ne cessait de répéter intérieurement le jeune homme, qui ne pouvait observait qu'un début de joue opaline tout à fait adorable.

Shary stoppa tout mouvement, faisant un signe de la main en réponse alors que Deidara était prit d'un fou-rire.

(00:34) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : C'est ça, régales-toi, c'est bientôt fini

(00:35) Sasuke- The Avenger : Je me doutais bien qu'il allait se rhabiller tôt ou tard

(00:36) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Ah nan ... Il sait que j'aime le voir nu alors il prend son temps... Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait prit des vêtements avec lui pour s'habiller dans la salle de bain :'-)

" Pas con, j'y avais pas pensé ... " songea le jeune Uchiwa, en grimaçant.

Son coeur accéléra encore un peu la cadence lorsque le brun aux cheveux longs se baissa pour enfiler un caleçon, tout en gardant la serviette autour de ses reins.

Deidara se retourna pour mater allégrement avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres, il réajusta sa cam, partageant la vue avec Sasuke :

Les longues jambes de Shary appararurent et le jeune homme, qui venait de terminer son affaire, vira le linge, dévoilant un sous-vêtement noir.

Le brun aux cheveux longs attrapa un pantalon noir afin de le mettre rapidement.

(00:38) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Je vais lui dire de rester torse nu, C'est mieux .

(00:39) Sasuke- The Avenger : Fais ce que tu veux ...

Le déserteur d'Iwa se mit à parler au brun, qui hocha négativement la tête.

Deidara lui balança un vêtement sur la tête en rajoutant un truc, apparement sérieux cette fois, si on en jugeait par la moue soucieux qui avait prit place sur son visage.

(00:39) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : C'est vrai que tu vas pas t'en plaindre toi...

(00:39) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tu l'as jamais vu nu ^^

(00:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : Arêtt de

Sasuke s'interrompit en remarquant que son brun s'était figé un instant avant de se diriger de l'autre côté de la pièce.

(00:40) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : De ?

(00:40) Sasuke- The Avenger : Me chercher .

(00:40) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Nan nan, pas besoin, je sais que t'es devant ton ordi

(00:41) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : à baver ...

(00:41) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Fais attention tu vas finir par te noyer d'ailleurs :S

(00:41) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Pas que ça me dérangerais mais ça va sentir mauvais du côté de chez toi après

(00:41) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Quand tu penses, il n' a que deux vêtements sur lui et il est à moins de 3 mètres de moi ...

(00:42) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : ( émoticone d'un petit bonhomme qui bave )

(00:42) Sasuke- The Avenger : Arrête ça

Le blond regarda subitement du côté où Shary s'était rendu d'un oeil plus qu'intétessé.

(00:42) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Roooh... Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de voir ce que je vois *ç*

(00:43) Sasuke- The Avenger : Si tu le dis ...

Ne cherchant pas à approfondir la question, Deidara tourna la cam alors que la bouche de Sasuke s'asséchait soudainement.

Là, devant lui, Shary se tenait à quatres pattes sur le lit double, cherchant vraisemblablement quelque chose.

Ses fesses étaient en premier plan, tendues vers l'arrière, tandis que le reste du corps était cambré ...

La seule ombre au tableau restait le fait qu'il ne voyait pas son visage ... Mais à ce moment-là, il n'en avait cure.

Le cadet des Uchiwa aurait presque cru qu'il faisait de l'hyperventilation, il chercha son souffle quelques instants, ses yeux rivés sur le postérieur alléchant.

(00:44) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : On en mangerais ...

(00:44) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tiens, je t'ai dis qu'il était à moins de trois mètres de moi, là?

(00:45) Sasuke- The Avenger : Tu l'as déjà dis ...

Sous le regard particulièrement chaud de Sasuke, et totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait, Shary se redressa, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les soulèvant un peu et dévoilant par la même occasion sa nuque blanche.

Il secoua la tête, apparement désemparé, avant de se remettre à quatres pattes, écartant un peu les jambes.

L'avant de son corps disparut du champ de vision de Sasuke, apparemment, le jeune homme venait de se baisser pour attraper quelque chose.

Deidara lui addressa quelques mots en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, se récoltant en réponse le vêtement que Shary avait gardé pour cacher son visage.

(00:48) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Jolie vue, pas vrai ?

(00:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : Oui

(00:48) Sasuke- The Avenger : Tu veux pas sortir du champs de vision de la cam ?

(00:49) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Mm ... Non ...

(00:49) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Sinon tu vas finir par te faire des trucs pas nets devant ton ordi ...

(00:49) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait TT

(00:49) Sasuke- The Avenger : Ne t'en fais pas pour ça .

Shary se releva, le masque noir et rouge à sa place habituelle, et s'assit sur le lit, observant son colocataire d'un air suspicieux.

(00:50) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy ^^ Sasuke- The Avenger ! Nooon OO tu l'as vraiment fait ???

(00:50) Sasuke- The Avenger : Non

(00:51) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Mon oeil ouais...

(00:52) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Sasuke, en fait, t'es juste un gamin travaillé par tes hormones ç_ç ....

Se disant, le déserteur d'Iwa grimaça.

Le porteur du Masque pencha un peu la tête, sans doute soupçonneux à l'égard des faits de son camarade et finit par se lever ...

(00:53) Sasuke- The Avenger : Je ne suis pas travaillé par mes hormones ...

... Pour se rapprocher de l'ordinateur, sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'il vit qui était l'interlocuteur du blond.

Deidara lança un petit regard à Shary qui lui tapa pourtant affectueusement la tête en grommelant quelque chose, puis il se concentra sur les propos qui avaient été échangé.

Le brun aux cheveux longs ouvrit un peu la bouche de stupeur, avant qu'un minuscule sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke grogna quand le déserteur d'Iwa passa son bras sur les hanches de son brun, qui lui mit une tape sur la tête, lui faisant lâcher prise.

Finalement, l'artificier abandonna pour se remettre à écrire :

(00:55) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Ouais ouais ... En attendant, t'as pas nier que les fesses de Shary étaient bandantes, et t'as rien dis quand j'ai dis que ça te faisait baver.

Shary se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index, puis jeta un regard mauvais à Deidara, avant de le pousser de la chaise violement pour prendre sa place, à la plus grande joie de Sasuke.

(00:56) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Salut Trésor.

(00:56) Sasuke- The Avenger : Salut

Le blond se releva et eut un air d'indignation en lisant les mots du brun plus âgé, ce qui fit jubiler le cadet des Uchiwa.

Etrangement, lorsque Shary était présent, il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait dire le blond ...

(00:57) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Il t'a ennuyé le blondin ?

(00:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : Un peu, mais il m'a permis de te voir ...

(00:57) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : J'ai lu ...

Deidara chercha à avoir l'attention de son colocataire, lui tapant sur l'épaule en babillant, avant de se faire réprimander par Shary, qui provoqua l'hilarité du blond sans le vouloir.

(00:57) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : J'espère que le spectacle t'as plut .

De son côté, et pour le plus agacement du cadet des Uchiwa, DeiDei faisait des moulinets avec ses bras, semblant piailler quelque chose que Sasuke identifia facilement comme étant des " Moi j'aime, moi j'aime "

(00:57) Sasuke- The Avenger : Spectacle ?

(00:58) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Hn ...

(00:58) Sasuke- The Avenger : Oui

Le blond d'Iwa se pencha vers le clavier pour répondre au jeune Uchiwa.

(00:58) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : On parle des jolies fesses fermes et douces de Shary là ...

Tandis que Sasuke se disait " Mais qu'il est con ", son amant brun se passait la main sur la visage, d'un air qui disait clairement " Mais qu'il est bête " ...

(00:59) Sasuke- The Avenger : Merci de m'avoir éclairé, je n'avais pas compris ...

(00:59) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : A ton service ... QUOI ? COMMENT ? QU'OUÏE-JE ? Je t'éclaire sur son fessier OO Oh nooooon !

Shary reprit les commandes avec une moue blasée.

(01:00) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Laisse le ...

(01:00) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Il est impossible ...

(01:00) Sasuke- The Avenger : Et sinon comment vas tu ?

(01:01) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Mauvaise question ...

(01:01) Sasuke- The Avenger : Pourquoi ?

(01:01) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Va savoir ...

(01:01) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Non plus sérieusement ...

(01:02) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Il s'agit d'une mission, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ça va TT

(01:02) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Surtout que je dors avec lui et qu' il ne me laisse pas dormir

(01:02) Sasuke- The Avenger : Evidemment ...

shary eut un petit sourire, qui s'effaça rapidement alors qu'une touffe blonde apparaissait en bas de l'image, de toute évidence, Deidara était agenouillé près des jambes du brun aux cheveux longs.

(01:03) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Et toi, tu vas bien ?

(01:03) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Le rituel ?

(01:03) Sasuke- The Avenger : Terminé

(01:04) Sasuke- The Avenger : Si on en parlait plus tard ...

Le blond passa un main avide sur la jambe de son colocataire qui se tendit brusquement et, le regard lourd de menace, il déclara quelque chose à Deidara, qui s'écarta de lui à regret, sa bouche prenait un pli boudeur.

(01:05) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : ... Le problème, c'est que je ne pourrai sans doute plus approcher l'ordi de toute la mission ... TT

(01:05) Sasuke- The Avenger : De toute facon, je pars demain, je n'aurai donc plus l'accès à internet pendant quelques temps ...

Avisant les dernières lignes avec un grand sourire, l'artificier semblait prêt à sauter dans les bras du brun, qui soupira avant d'attrapper un livre au hasard sur le bureau afin de l'envoyer dans la tête du blond sans se retourner.

Blond qui s'effondra sous le choc, appparement sonné.

(01:06) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Bien, maintenant, nous sommes tranquilles pour un petit moment.

(01:06) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tu as retrouvé Kabuto ?

(01:06) Sasuke- The Avenger : Il est parti .

Shary se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contrarié et visiblement inquiet.

(01:07) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tu dois être épuisé ...

(01:07) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tout va bien ?

(01:07) Sasuke- The Avenger : Ouais, juste un peu mal aux côtes, mais rien de grave, j'ai connu pire de toute façon.

(01:09) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tu as au moins de quoi te soigner ?

Une tête blonde émergea derrière Shary qui reprit un livre pour le lui renvoyer dessus avec un geste nonchalant.

(01:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : Oui oui .

(01:10) Sasuke- The Avenger : T'inquiète pas pour ça

(01:11) Sasuke- The Avenger : Concentre toi sur ta mission, c'est le plus important .

(01:12) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Je n'en suis pas si certain ...

(01:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : Moi, si

(01:13) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Au fait, mon chéri, Deidara va sûrement relire ce que l'on se dit après ...

(01:13) Sasuke- The Avenger : Et ?

Un sourire sournois se dessina paresseusement sur les lèvres du brun aux cheveux longs.

Sasuke sourit à son tour alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la nouvelle phrase que venait d'écrire son amant ...

(01:14) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Tu me manque, Trésor

(01:14) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Et j'en ai marre du blond

(01:15) Sasuke- The Avenger : Je comprend

(01:15) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Je suis sérieux.

(01:16) Sasuke- The Avenger : Qui as dit que je ne l'étais pas ?

Le cadet des Uchiwa pouffa un peu en voyant Shary balancer un nouveau livre derrière lui.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque eut pitié du blond ...

(01:16) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Qui sait ...

(01:17) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Et soignes-toi bien, je ne te ménagerai pas quand je rentrerai

(01:18) Sasuke- The Avenger : J'espère bien.

Shary ressemblait à un prédateur avec son sourire carnassier au creux des lèvres.

Sasuke passa son index sur ses lèvres, la perspective de serrer son corps chaud contre le tien et de pouvoir plonger son visage dans le cou de son amant lui mettait du beaume au coeur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le cadet des Uchiwa s'autorisa à espérer.

Pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de ses parents, il admit avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour le rassurer, et peut être aussi ...

Pour l'aimer.

Cette dernière idée l'effrayait un peu, compte tenu de l'instabilité dans laquelle il était ...

(01:29) Sasuke- The Avenger : Mais il reste encore minimum une, voire même deux semaines avant qu'on ne se revoit .

(01:20) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Et dire que j'ai déjà furieusement envie que tu me fasses l'Amour ...

Une moue étrange avait prit place sur le visage de l'aîné, à la fois séductrice et sournoise.

Cela laissait le jeune homme dans un état d'incertitude ...

Avait-il besoin de Sasuke comme Sasuke avait besoin de lui ou était-ce uniquement pour ennuyer le blond d'Iwa ?

(01:21) Sasuke The Avenger : Ne t'en fait pas, je serai en pleine forme .

(01:21) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Désolé mon chéri, faut que j'y aille. TT

Le brun aux cheveux longs sembla ordonner quelque chose au déserteur d'Iwa qui se releva en grommelant.

Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de revenir vers son colocataire, en profitant pour le prendre dans ses bras avec une expression bien-heureuse.

(01:22) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : lourd ... TT

(01:22) Sasuke the Avenger : Je vois ça ...

(01:22) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Prend soin de toi. J'essayerai de t'envoyer un mail dès que je pourrais ...

Shary se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond, son regard concentré sur l'écran face à lui tandis qu'il se mordillait la lèvre, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose.

Sasuke se décida à l'encourager implicitement.

(01:23) Sasuke the Avenger : ?

Finalement, l'autre soupira et baissa un peu la tête.

(01:23) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Ce n'est rien.

(01:23) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : A plus, Trésor

(01:23) Sasuke the Avenger : Bye

Deidara revint à la charge et, contre toute attente, ne se fit pas rejeter.

Les yeux écarquillés devant le manque de réaction aggressive à son égard, le blond en profita pour plonger sa tête dans le cou du brun qui lui gratouilla gentimment la tête avant de s'en aller.

(01:24) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Moi, j'ai eu un câlin :P

(01:25) Sasuke the Avenger : ....

(01:25) Sasuke the Avenger : Dégage

(01:25) Dei- en mission avec son SharyChoupy : Vui mais sans moi, pas de Shary pendant looongtemps ^^

(01:26) Sasuke the Avenger : ouais, mais toi, tu m'intéresses pas.

Se disant, Sasuke se déconnecta, un sourire sadique ornant ses lèvres.

De toute façon, Shary était à lui.

Il décida de partir pour Konoha le lendemain ...

De nuit, de préférence ...

Puisqu'il n'était pas encore dit qu'il serait de nouveau accepter au sein du village caché de la feuille ...

Aussi, Sasuke songea à voir Tsunade en premier, même si elle ne le portait pas dans son coeur, le jeune homme savait qu'elle accepterait de l'écouter, surtout s'il lui vendait les informations qu'il avait sur Orochimaru et ses expériences.

Et aussi ...

Le cadet des Uchiwa voulait lui demander de faire quelques recherches dans les archives ... Concernant Itachi ainsi que la marque maudite, car il avait eut beau fouiller tous le laboratoire, il n'avait rien trouvé qu'il ne sache déjà ...

Sasuke soupira, pour le moment il devait dormir ...

Son combat l'avais épuisé ,et même si parler et voir son amant lui avait redonner du poil de la bête, il ne fallait pas exagérer ...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Le lendemain, il se leva à l'aube, pour ne pas changer ses nouvelles habitudes.

Le jeune homme s'habilla avant de saisir son katana et son ordinateur et se mit en marche.

Quand enfin, il vit son village natal, Sasuke se permit de souffler, content de lui, néanmoins, la marche avait été longue et tumultueuse.

Il faisait encore jour, ce qui ne faciliterait pas ses affaires, si bien que le jeune homme se posta dans un arbre, s'allongeant sur une branche pour prendre un peu de repos et attendre l'arrivée de la nuit ...

Ce ne fut que lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel sombre qu'il se décida à descendre de son perchoir pour entrer le plus discrètement possible dans le village.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, il s'éclanca avec détermination vers le bureau de l' Hokage, il monta directement dans la tour, sans bruit et, après avoir vérifier que la sennin était seule, Sasuke fit entrer un serpent avec un message signé de son nom pour se faire annoncer.

Il attendit ensuite quelques minutes avant que la vieille femme ne consente à le recevoir, lui ordonnant d'entrer d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce puis s'inclina, sous les yeux médusés de Tsunade qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il se passait.

Cependant, elle se reprit relativement vite et, après avoir frapper son interlocuteur, elle lui demanda calmement le motif de sa visite.

Le cadet des Uchiha raconta alors comment il avait tué Orochimaru pendant le rituel, pourquoi il était revenu et pourquoi il repartirait vite.

Après cette brève entrée en matière, Sasuke se permit de demander de l'aide au cinquième Hokage, surtout en ce qui concernait la marque maudite.

Mais à son plus grand désespoir, elle n'était guère plus avancée que lui et finit par lui donner l'autorisation de regarder dans les archives classées secrètes.

Le brun aux cheveux courts se doutait bien qu'elle exigerait quelque chose de sa part en échange de son aide, mais il s'en fichait, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important.

L'accès aux archives fut donc interdit pour toute personne autre que Tsunade et Shizune, qui lui apportait ses repas et son aide.

Au bout du troisième jour de recherche, Sasuke se retrouva avec des parchemins concernant sa famille entre les mains.

Au départ, il hésita à les lire et attendit patiemment que Shizune soit partie pour le faire, après tout, n'était-il pas là pour trouver des renseignements sur Itachi tout autant que sur les expériences d'Orochimaru ?

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il décacheta les documents.

Sasuke prit donc connaissance de tous les faits qu'il ignorait jusqu'à maintenant.

Pourtant, malgré la tristesse et la douleur qui l'accablait, il s'était presque sentit " préparé ".

Le jeune homme souffla, plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

Et l'illumination lui vint.

Shary.

Cela lui avait parut presque surréaliste qu'un étranger en sache autant sur lui.

Avec ses conseils un peu trop précis et ses remarques acérées beaucoup trop véridiques, il était certain que le brun avait un lien avec Itachi.

Il devait avoir une explication.

Trois jours passèrent et pourtant Sasuke ne retrouva rien de plus.

Ni sur Shary, ni sur la marque.

Pourtant, il avait épluché tous les documents du bureau ...

Dépité, Sasuke abandonna la pièce défendue et, accompagné de Shizune, il se rendit au bureau de Tsunade, qui était justement en train de parler du jeune homme avec Sakura.

.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'évanouit lorsqu'elle aperçut l'Uchiwa qui ne s'en formalisa absolument pas, il se contenta d'enjamber le corps inconscient et s'appuya les deux bras en avant sur le bureau de l'Hokage :

" Il n' y rien concernant les expériences d' Orochimaru, je repars. "

" Attend un peu ... " l'arrêta la sennin avec un sourire malicieux qui aurait fait fuir le plus sage des ninjas de Konoha. " J' ai accepté que tu fasses tes recherches sans t'en demander plus mais tu dois bien te douter que j' attend une contre-partie. "

" Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ... " soupira Sasuke en s'imaginant déjà le pire.

" Je consens à ce que tu puisses revenir habiter au village après tes investigations, en ce qui concerne le conseil, je me débrouillerai avec eux ... Mais en attendant, tu vas rester avec Naruto, Sakura et Sai toute la journée et après tu pourras repartir. "

" Je ... Bien de toute facon je n'ai pas le choix " abdiqua le jeune homme qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte

" Exact. Bien Bonne chance et passe une bonne journée. Sakura vient de partir prévenir Naruto et Sai. " l'informa Tsunade avant de se détourner de lui.

Sasuke sortit du bureau et retrouva aussitôt face à ses anciens coéquipiers, accompagnés d'un jeune homme à l'allure particulièrement grotesque, selon l'avis du jeune homme, et qui abordait un faux sourire. absolument rageant.

" Tu es donc Sai ." l'apostropha l'Uchiwa avec un ton ironique.

" Sasuke-kun " le salua seulement l'autre, sans même chercher à donner raison à son interlocuteur.

Ce sale type l'énervait déjà, aussi, il décida de la planter là et de porter son attention à son meilleur ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'au moment où Naruto s'avanca et mit son poigs dans la face de Sasuke, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

Finalement, un petite bagarre éclata entre les deux meilleurs amis/rivaux et qui se termina par un repas à l'Ichiraku.

Sai restait en retrait, mais au moment du repas Sasuke en profita pour l'aborder :

" Et donc c'est toi qui a pris ma place dans la team Kakashi ... "

" En effet, je suis plus fort que toi d'ailleurs " commenta l'autre brun d'une voix sirupeuse que le cadet des Uchiwa trouva horripilante au possible.

" Il ne sais pas mentir ... A part si c'est écrit dans son livre sur le comportement qu'il faut avoir en société " soupira Sakuraen pensant au surnom qu'il leur avait donné à elle et Ino.

Sasuke se contenta de pousser un petit grondement en réponse, comme il le fit toute l'après-midi d'ailleurs, écoutant simplement les trois amis parler et observant d'un air moqueur Sakura et Saï se chicaner de temps à autre.

Le jeune homme ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il se sentait à l'aise dans cette ambiance là, c'était comme s'il retrouvait des personnes précieuses qu'il aurait perdu de vue et la journée qui aurait dû être un Enfer pour lui n'en fut pas un.

Et c'est à regret qu'il quitta les autres en les remerciant du bout des lèvres puis il se dirigea vers le domaine Uchiwa.

Une fois arrivé, il partit s'allonger sur son lit et réfléchit de nouveau au lien qui reliait Shary et son frère, ne trouvant pas de réponses plausible, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se prépara de nouveau à partir à l'aventure .

Il sortit de chez lui d'un pas assuré et aperçut Naruto qui l'attendait.

" Je t'accompagne jusqu'a la porte, j'ai pas le droit de sortir du village, ça fait chier ... " le salua ce dernier avec un sourire qui menaçait de faire minimum quatre fois le tour de sa tête.

" Comme tu veux ..." avança le brun, tout en se demandant de quoi voulait lui parler le blond.

Un silence s'installa alors que les deux jeunes hommes traversaient les rues endormies.

" Il parait que t'as un petit copain ..." commença Naruto avec entrain.

" C'est Sakura qui t'a dit ça ? "

" Ouais ... Mais c'est vrai ? "

" Et si ça l' était qu'est ce que ça te ferais ? "

" Ben rien de spéciale en fait ..." avoua le futur Hokage auto-proclamé

" Bien alors on change de sujet ou alors on arrête de parler. " grinça le brun, un peu agacé.

" et Orochimaru alors ? Il est mort ?" risqua l'autre en faisant la moue.

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

" Et Kabuto ? "

" Disparut. "

" Raaa, j'aurais aimé me débarrasser lui ..."

" Ce n'est pas rejouissant de tuer quelqu'un tu sais "

" Ouais ouais ouais, mais bon Kakashi-sensei me donne un entrainement spécial avec Yamato-taicho " se vanta le jeune homme en adoptant une pose de " winner ".

" Cool, bon c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, je reviendrai sur ordres de l' Hokage donc pas besoin de poser la question."

Sans se retourner, Sasuke quitta le village.

Il fallait qu'il retourne au repère, il devait faire quelque chose pour tous les cobayes qui restaient là- bas ...

Bientôt, le mois qui le séparait de Shary se terminerait et il ferait tout pour avoir ses réponses.

Qui que soit son amant, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

Et Itachi lui-même ne lui résisterait pas.

Fin du chapitre 20


	21. Juste trois mots ?

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : persos pas à nous, OOC, yaoi, inceste ...

Pairing : Ita/Sasu, ...

RAR :

Yaoi-Fan-000 : ah ça, la réaction de Sasuke-kuuuun ... Enfin, il est un peu lent à la détente, mais on l'aime quand même XD

Pour ta question, hé bien, l'histoire n'a pas du tout été prévue ... Bien au contraire ... Puisque nous l'avons écrite ... via msn, justement ... Ce qui donne que certains passages sont extrêmement longs ( et lents ... ) parce que nous l'avons écrite sur plusieurs semaines XD Elle est terminée, mais c'est un peu dur de tout reprendre, de faire le tri, de corriger les fautes ( parce qu' msn, c'est bien, mais ça a des limites aussi ... Et vu qu'on avait pas mal d'idées à certains moments, on écrivait le plus rapidement possible pour pas les oublier ... Je te laisse imaginer le nombre de fautes qu'il pouvait y avoir LOL ) ... Je pense que Lou et moi, nous allons bientôt nous remettre à écrire une nouvelle fic :p

En tout cas, merci de ton enthousiasme et bonne lecture !

Yukimai-chan : Naruto-chan va avoir lui aussi à mettre son grain de sel, puisqu'il va devenir tôt ou tard l'intermédiaire entre nos deux zozos X3 Mais bon, je n'en dirai pas plus ... Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Sasuke quand il saura la véritable identité de Shary ... Hé bien, ce sera pour plus tard ( rires sadiques des deux auteures )

Euryel Von Holle : Tu veux rire ? A la base, quand on fait des discussions où plusieurs personnages sont mit en scène, c'est moi ( Yaki ) qui fait Deidara, et lorsque j'ai écris le chapitre 20, j'avais une de ses envies de me frapper ! J'en ai parlé à Lou et on a quand même beaucoup rigolé ... C'était abominable ... De se relire et de se dire " Mais comment j'ai pu me comporter comme ça ... Même si c'est fictionnel, c'est grave Oo " ...

On t'a fait apprécier Sas- Uke ? En voilà une grande nouvelle ! Lou est une grande fan de lui ... Ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit plus perspicace pour voir ce qu'était réellement son frère ... Mais bon, après, ce n'est que mon avis ... Malgré tout, il a un petit côté attachant ( bon, faut trouver XDDD )

Anestancia : Pour être longuet, Sasuke l'est ... ! Et il va foncer droit dans un mur, le coco LOOOL

Comme on en a déjà discuté avec Lou, on se disait que c'était presque " normal " que Sasuke ne pense pas directement à son frère ... Il est tellement persuadé que ce dernier se fiche de lui, qu'il l'utilise, ect ... Que cela ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit de se dire " Itachi pourrait m'aimer, finalement ... " C'est presque quelque chose de naturel ... Pourtant, il a quand même un petit espoir, on va dire ;p Bientôt une première confrontation avec Itachi, d'ailleurs ... Hin hin

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, bonne lecture :p

Chapitre 21

From : Shary- The Master Of The Tearless Heart The Boy with Nails In His Eyes hotmail . ak

To : Sasuke The Avenger sharingan power hotmail . ko

Subject : Trésor xP

Je pense à toi mon Trésor.

Sasuke fulminait.

Décidément, ils avaient vraiment une notion différente de " se donner des nouvelles " ...

Bon, on ne pouvait pas dire que le cadet des Uchiwa était un génie en ce qui concernait les relations humaines, mais tout de même ... !

Il s'était attendu à autre chose, à ce que l'aîné soit un peu moins bref ... Cela ne faisait que mettre un nouveau coup au jeune homme qui était à la fois curieux et quelque peu inquiet ...

Surtout qu'il aurait voulu trouver des indices sur le lien que unissait son amant et son frère, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas aisé ...

Installé dans une auberge du village d'Oto, où il logeait depuis environs trois jours, le jeune homme avait ré-épluché tout les dossiers que contenaient le laboratoire et la bibliothèque personnelle d'Orochimaru, juste au cas où il aurait laissé échapper une quelconque information ...

Mais rien. Niet . Nada . Que dalle.

Et il avait attendu ce fameux mail.

Pour se retrouver, frustré, avec une malheureuse petite phrase de rien du tout.

Bon, il y avait quand même un adjectif possessif tout à fait acceptable, mais après ?

Et est-ce que ce n'était pas encore pour se moquer de lui ?

Shary était une personne impossible à cerner avec un côté ironique qui, bien que plaisant, pouvait laisser de nombreuses ambigüités ...

Si ce n'avait été que cela ...

Mais Shary lui même était une ambigüité...

Sauf au lit, songea Sasuke avec une certaine amertume.

Au lit, c'était simple, net et précis .

Son amour allait droit au but, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose ...

Et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ce fait l'agaçait profondément.

Sans parler du besoin qui le tiraillait.

Parce que oui, le Grand Sasuke Uchiwa, connu pour son flegme légendaire et son indifférence à plus ou moins tout, s'était, à cause de ce grand dadet de Shary, découvert une facette presque sympathique ...

Et il ne savait pas quoi en faire ...

De toute évidence, l'habitude qu'il avait prise de parler à Shary, de s'intéresser à lui - donc à quelqu'un d'autre - et d'entretenir leur relation avait ranimé cette envie de se rapprocher des autres, d'être un peu moins hautain et tout simplement, de se laisser apprivoiser ...

Plus ou moins contre son gré, d'ailleurs ...

Conséquence : il en devenait presque abordable et ce n'était pas la vieille bique qui tenait l'épicerie où son amant et lui s'étaient rendu qui allait s'en plaindre, bien au contraire ...

Puisqu'elle se permettait de lui faire perdre son précieux temps en commérages divers et variés que Sasuke écoutait pourtant toujours, même si c'était d'une oreille distraire ...

Cela faisait grincer des dents au jeune Uchiwa qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de parler, et assez gentimment en plus !

Et la vieille qui lui demandait des nouvelles de son bébé ...

Sauf que pour avoir le mouflet, fallait déjà qu'il ait un partenaire ...

Partenaire qui était on ne sait où avec un blond obsédé, hypocondriaque ( il en était sûr, pour avoir l'attention de son amour, Deidara aurait pu inventer n'importe quoi, même des maladies qui n'existaient pas ! ), schizophrène ( idem et toujours dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer. ) et peut être même transexuel ... ( pour la dernière option, Sasuke n'osait pas encore se prononcer ... )

Ce soir, cela faisait un mois jour pour jour que son brun aux cheveux longs était partit ...

Le jeune homme soupira, lassé et découragé.

Courait-il après un fantôme ?

Comme pour répondre à son appel muet, l'ordinateur émit un " bip " sonore caractéristique d'une connexion alors qu'une petite fenêtre apparaissait en bas à droite, annonçant l'arrivée tant attendue de la fameuse énergumène qui s'immisçait dans toutes les pensées du désormais ancien élève d'Oorochimaru.

Sasuke se sentit partagé, se demandant de quelle façon il devait réagir ...

L'idée d'une relation ayant pour protagonistes Shary et Itachi s'imposa peu à peu dans son crâne et il eut l'impression d'avoir froid.

Si c'était le cas ...

Comment réagirait-il ?

Si les deux hommes de sa vie se connaissaient ... Ce qui, finalement, était quasiment certain ... De quelle façon devait-il penser ? Par où devait il commencer ?

Le jeune homme se massa le front, perturbé, avant de reprendre son raisonnement.

Bon, si les deux autres se connaissaient ...

Jusqu'où avaient-ils été proches ?

Sasuke essayait de mettre en relation le maximum d'informations qu'il avait en sa possession ... C'est à dire ... Pas grand chose ...

Un nom apparut dans son cerveau préoccupé.

" Shisui " ...

Jamais cet homme n'avait été vu du cadet des Uchiwa, ni même aperçut .

Se pouvait-il que Shary et Shisui soient la même personne ?

Mais cela signifierait que lui et Itachi ait été relativement proches ...

Et ce dernier était censé l'avoir tué ...

Pourtant, le reste concordait ...

Le grand brun n'avait-il pas dit qu'il aimait une personne de sa famille ?

Et Sasuke ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son frère aîné ...

Rageur, il frappa son clavier de dépit, fort heureusement, pas assez pour le briser avant de se concentrer pour respirer profondément pour se calmer.

Contre Deidara, le cadet avait toutes les chances de gagner ...

Mais avoir Itachi comme rival ...

Si au moins il savait ce que pensait clairement son amant ...

C'est avec cette idée qu'il se décida à saluer ce dernier, son coeur semblait peser bien lourd dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression de sentir chacun des battements douloureux qui lui vrillaient les tympans.

(17:43) Sasuke the Avenger : Salut

(17:44) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Hn.

(17:44) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu vas bien ?

(17:44) Sasuke the Anveger : Oui et toi ?

(17:44) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : ça peut aller.

(17:45) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu veux toujours qu'on se voit ?

(17:45) Sasuke the Avenger : Oui

(17:45) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je serais de nouveau vers Oto demain, si cela t'intéresse.

(17:46) Sasuke the Avenger : Très bien, où et à quelle heure ?

(17:47) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je n'ai rien à faire de ma journée. On se retrouve à la cabane de l'autre fois ? Si tu as une heure particulière, dis-le.

(17:47) Sasuke the Avenger : Aucune

(17:47) Sasuke the Avenger : Donc à la cabane.

(17:48) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Le matin ?

(17:48) Sasuke the Avenger : Ok

(17:48) Sasuke ther Avenger : Demain matin à la cabane

(17:49) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Bien.

(17:49) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu as fais quoi ces dernières semaines ?

(17:50) Sasuke the Avenger : Je me suis promené

(17:51) Sasuke the Avenger : Et j'ai fais quelques recherches

(17:51) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sur ?

(17:51) Sasuke the Avenger : La marque

(17:51) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

(17:51) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu es allé à Konoha ?

(17:52) Sasuke the Avenger : Oui

(17:52) Sasuke the Avenger : J'en ai profité pour me faire soigner.

(17:52) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : C'est une bonne chose.

(17:52) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Et donc, le résultat de tes recherces ?

(17:52) Sasuke the Avenger : Rien

(17:53) Sasuke the Avenger : Orochimaru avait tout effacé ce qui concernait ses recherches là bas

(17:53) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je vois ...

(17:54) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Il n'y a plus rien, même dans la bibliothèque où sont stoqués les documents interdits ?

(17:54) Sasuke the Avenger : Rien.

Sasuke fixa son écran d'un air absent, pour une fois, il voulait que Shary sente la distance qu'il tentait de mettre entre eux.

Il avait déjà fait suffisament de concessions.

Après tout, malgré sa curiosité qui était tout à fait légitime, il n'avait pas réitéré ses questions, n'était-il pas en droit de revendiquer leur relation ?

Il en avait marre de tous ces mecs qui gravitaient autour de son amant, tout en ignorant ce que celui-ci en pensait.

Enfin, en ce qui concernait Deidara, il n'y avait pas de question à se poser mais Hidan ? Et ... Itachi ?

(17:54) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Menteur.

(17:54) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu as trouvé autre chose ?

(17:54) Sasuke the Avenger : Non

(17:56) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : ... Hn ....

(17:56) Sasuke the Avenger : Un problème ?

(17:56) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Non ... Ce n'est pas comme si je ne cachais rien après tout.

(17:57) Sasuke the Avenger : En effet.

(17:58) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Deidara m'a fait lire ... Certains passages de votre conversation ...

(17:58) Sasuke the Avenger : Et ?

Sasuke sentit son coeur accélérer la cadence, il pouvait presque entendre la voix de son aîné ajouter : " Notamment ce mignon " que je l'aime " ".

Il attendit avec une fébrilité non feinte la réponse, espérant qu'enfin, son amant dévoilerait un peu ses sentiments à son égard, songeant que si l'autre faisait les efforts nécessaires, il ferait le reste du chemin ...

Même si jusqu'à présent et à ce niveau-là, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui qui essayait de faire bouger les choses ...

Mais il déchanta bien vite en avisant les propos envoyés ...

Décidément, Sasuke ne se ferait jamais au caractère quelque peu ... " instable " de son amant ...

Bon, il avait joué avec le feu aussi ...

Il se sentit déçu, sachant pertinemment que l'aîné avait du comprendre le but de sa manoeuvre, pourtant ce dernier n'était allé en rien dans son sens ...

Bien au contraire ...

(18:08) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Et rien du tout. Les portes de prison, très peu pour moi.

(18:08) Sasuke the Avenger : ...

(18:09) Sasuke the Avenger : Portes de prison ...

(18:09) Sasuke the Avenger : Merci .

(18:11) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : De rien.

(18:12) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

(18:13) Sasuke the Avenger : On en parlera demain ..

(18:13) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Si c'est pour se faire envoyer promener ...

(18:14) Sasuke the Avenger : Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit ?

(18:14) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Rien à voir.

(18:15) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Dis-moi, qu'as-tu trouvé à Konoha pour être de si bonne humeur?

(18:16) Sasuke the Avenger : On peux en parler demain ? Je voudrais entendre ta voix ...

(18:17) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu m'as manqué.

(18:18) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : J'attendrai.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent un peu en lisant les deux dernières phrases, certes, il avait du faire le premier pas mais cela avait payer.

De toute évidence, question relations humaines, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre ...

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, il se sentait mieux et la remarque faite par son amant était déjà à des kilomètres de son esprit ...

(18:20) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : ....

(18:20) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Hn ....

(18:20) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : -_-"

(18:20) Sasuke the Avenger : oui ?

(18:20) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Rien.

(18:21) Sasuke the Avenger : Eh bien nous nous verrons demain, j'y vais.

(18:21) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Ok

(18:22) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : ... Il y a juste trois mots ...

(18:22) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Salut

" Trois mots " ?

Qu'est ce que l'autre sous-entendait encore ?

Toutes ses pensées semblaient s'être figées et il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas ...

Ou ne voulait pas voir ...

Sasuke bloquait toute idée qui pouvait véhiculer une once d'espérance, par crainte de se voir refoulé ...

Cela ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi il aspirait ...

Lorsqu'il le testait, l'aîné trouvait toujours le moyen de contourner ses interrogations ...

(18:56) Sasuke the Avenger : Trois mots ?

(18:59) Sasuke the Avenger : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par " juste trois mots " ?

(18:59) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(18:59) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : TT

(18:59) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : ....

(18:59) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Laisse ...

(18:59) Sasuke the Avenger : D'accord ...

(18:59) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je me sens seul ...

(19:00) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Vraiment ...

(19:00) Sasuke the Avenger : On se voit demain, tu m'expliqueras.

(19:00) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sauf si c'est toi que je passe à la casserole ...

Sur cette dernière parole, Shary se déconnecta, laissant son cadet dans le flou le plus total.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, après tout, ils se voyaient le lendemain alors à quoi bon en faire tout un plat ?

Sasuke se leva, et partit à son nouveau Quartier Général Temporaire, à savoir, l'épicerie, afin de se procurer de la nourriture ...

Il aurait sûrement droit à un supplément de soja ...

Allez savoir pourquoi ...

fin du chapitre 21

Un chapitre horriblement court, je sais ...

Mais le découpage était plus logique ainsi ;p

De toute façon, je poste le chapitre 22 aujourd'hui et je pense attaquer le chapitre 23 ^^

A bientôt tout le monde :)


	22. Premier jour dans la peau d'un couple

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : persos pas à nous, OOC, yaoi, Uchihacest ( donc yaoi et inceste, et ne faites pas les étonnés, ça fait 21 chapitres que c'est comme ça xD )

Pairing : Ita/Sasu :) et d'autres ...

Chapitre 22 :

Contrairement à son habitude, Sasuke était à l'heure.

Sa mine renfrognée ne changea guère lorsqu'il vit son aîné apparaître dans son champs de vision. Malgré le bonheur qu'il ressentait à savoir ce dernier près de lui, son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour savourer le moment à sa juste valeur.

Le cadet des Uchiwa s'éloigna du mur de la bâtisse contre lequel il était appuyé et se dirigea vers Shary, remarquant que les épaules de celui-ci avait l'air d'être moins dévelloppées ... Peut être se faisait-il des idées, après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu pendant un moment ...

C'est pourtant avec une certaine stupéfaction qu'il remarqua que le porteur du Masque avait considérablement maigri, néanmoins, il se mordit la langue violemment pour ne laisser échapper aucun commentaire, se contentant de lancer un " salut " accompagné d'un tentative de sourire.

Shary s'approcha de son cadet et passa sa main sur sa joue laissant à Sasuke le loisir de découvrir que le visage de son aîné s'était creusé...

Etait-il possible de maigrir autant en si peu de temps ?

L'autre avait l'air désormais si fragile, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée ...

Pourtant, il sembla au plus jeune que l'aura entourant son amant avait gagné en puissance, l'homme en face de lui était devenu encore plus paradoxal : sa fragilité apparente contrastait avec l'atmosphère l'entourant ...

Shary dégageait quelque chose de particulier, de plus bestial, tout en conservant une once de douceur ...

Le brun aux cheveux longs embrassa le front de son cadet avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort, son prisonnier eut du mal à se retenir de l'enlacer plus fort encore.

Finalement, leur étreinte prit fin et les deux amants s'éloignèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, le plus âgé essayant de sonder le regard fuyant qui lui faisait face.

Shary fronça les sourcils.

" Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi grave et douce.

L'une de ses mains passa dans le cou du cadet et d'un geste du pouce, il remonta le visage du plus jeune vers le sien, l'obligeant à plonger dans son regard.

" J'ai découvert bon nombre de choses à Konoha ... " souffla Sasuke alors que ses yeux se détournaient toujours du brun aux cheveux longs, et ce, malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour les retenir ...

" Quelles choses ? "

Le corps de Shary se souda au sien, lui arrachant un gémissement qui trouva son écho dans celui de son amant.

" Regarde-moi " ordonna l'aîné, ses lèvres frôlant celles du plus jeune. " et réponds-moi. " acheva-t-il, ses lèvres tentatrices touchant toujours leurs homologues.

" Je n'ai rien appris sur le sceau ... Mais sur toi ... " risqua le brun aux cheveux court en plantant son regard onyx dans celui de son interlocuteur.

" Vraiment ? Et qu'as-tu appris ? "

La voix du porteur du Masque semblait résonner, sensuelle et ensorcelante tandis que ses mains vagabondaient tranquillement sur le corps de Sasuke avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches.

" Tu connais mon frère ... Plus que tu ne voudrais me l' avouer ... Et ça, j'en suis certain " annonça l'Uchiwa d' un ton dur, " Maintenant je sais comment tu as eu tout ces renseignements sur moi ... "

" Peut-être bien ..." souffla l'autre, son corps toujours collé à celui de son cadet. " Tu m'en veux ... ? "

" Si je t'en veux ... C'est une bonne question ... " conclua Sasuke, qui semblait surpris de sa propre réaction.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait du porteur du Masque, ses réflexions finissaient par lui apporter une certain confusion mêlée de gêne.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire son enfant capricieux, même s'il savait que son amant ne lui en voudrait pas, mais il aurait voulu comprendre cet être complexe qui s'installait avec une aisance remarquable dans sa vie.

D'une certaine façon, Sasuke ne voulait pas reproduire l'erreur d'Itachi.

Souvent, il s'en était voulu d'avoir gardé une distance respectable et respectueuse avec son frère ... Peut-être que s'il s'était sentit plus concerné par l'état du jeune homme, ce massacre qui avait fait de sa vie une quête incessance de puissance n'aurait pas eut lieu ...

Comprendre pour aider.

Pour soutenir.

Le cadet des Uchiwa aurait voulu tendre la main en retour à Itachi.

Mais lorsqu'il avait comprit tout ce que cela impliquait, il avait été trop tard ...

L'une des mains de Shary se perdit dans les cheveux du plus jeune, le sortant de ses pensées.

" Tu m'en voudrais de le connaître ? " précisa l'aîné, dont les yeux avaient une nouvelle profonfeur, plus enivrante encore.

" Si tu le connais alors pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dit ? " demanda Sasuke, qui sentait ses craintes s'envoler : son amant ne lui en voulait pas pour son manque de tact et son air distant de la veille ... Devant le silence éloquent, il ajouta, avec une moue enfantine irrésistible, faisant gonfler sa lèvre inférieure en regardant son amant par en-dessous " répond moi s'il te plait ..."

Cela dû fonctionner car son vis-à-vis afficha un drôle de regard, restant bouche-bée durant quelques instants avant de littéralement fuir les yeux du cadet en calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

" C'est plus compliqué que cela ... Nous ... Ne sommes pas seulement des connaissances ... Si je puis dire ... " Souffla-t-il alors que ses bras raffermissaient leur prise. " Et aussi ... Moi ... Ce n'est pas juste ... De l'intérêt ... "

Le brun aux cheveux longs embrassa la peau offerte tendrement, prenant son temps pour la marquer, tandis que l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru attendait la suite, attentif aux propos échangés.

" Sasuke ... " souffla le plus âgé " La conversation de Dei ... "

" Oui ? " l'encouragea implicitement son interlocuteur, reléguant le sujet " Itachi " à plus tard, son amant semblant se préoccuper d'autre chose .

Les lèvres fines de l'aîné se posèrent sur les joues de Sasuke.

" Tu étais sérieux quand tu lui parlais ? " souffla Shary entre deux baisers sur le visage de son cadet.

Le plus âgé semblait appréhender la réponse à sa question.

" Je ne suis pas du genre à dire des trucs dans le vent ... A part pour me débarasser de ceux qui me font chier, enfin je pense à Naruto surtout, et tous les autres qui sont venus me parler à Konoha ..." se remémora Sasuke avec mépris.

" Même quand ..." hésita l'aîné en serrant son jeune amant contre lui, sa main venant frôler la nuque du plus jeune possessivement. " Tu lui as dis que tu m'aimais ... ? " finit-il dans un souffle.

" Je n'ai pas menti, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. "

Le cadet des Uchiwa passa ses bras autour de Shary afin de le serrer plus étroitement contre lui, il en avait besoin.

Maintenant.

Shary saisit l'une des mains de son amant pour la poser sur son coeur qui battait rapidement.

" Sasuke ... "

La suite mourue entre les lèvres de Sasuke, Shary l'ayant embrassé goulûment.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent avec beaucoup de passion, ce mois avait été tellement long que chacun éprouvait une sorte de manque et quand ils se séparèrent, le plus jeune prit enfin son courage à deux mains et aborda la question de la perte de poids de son brun.

" Tu as eu des problèmes pendant ta mission ? "

" Plusieurs mais c'est allé à peu près." Shary colla son front et son nez à celui de Sasuke, plongeant son regard dans le sien. " Toi ... C'est allé ? " s'enquit l'aîné, tentant de faire diversion.

" Disons que je n'ai pas perdu quinze kilos, moi ... "

" J'ai eu un manque de toi ..." avança doucement son aîné en lui embrassant la tempe.

" Tu m'as manqué aussi et ce n'est pas pour autant que je me suis mis à faire un régime ! " répliqua l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru, dont l'inquiétude transparaissait désormais jusque sur chacun des mots qu'il prononçait.

" Rentrons. " dévia son amant en l'entraînant dans la cabane, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Tu as déjà suffisament à faire." déclara simplement Shary.

" Je n'ai plus rien à faire. " avança à son tour l'autre brun qui préssentait une rougeur naissante sur ses joues blanches, " Juste m'occuper un maximum de toi ... "

Shary s'avança vers Sasuke qui finit par tomber sur le canapé derrière lui, permettant à l'aîné d'en profiter pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur son amant

" Ah ... Tu dois me faire l'amour, Sasuke-kun " le taquina le brun aux cheveux longs avant de l'embrasser. " Mais cela peut attendre ... Si cela te gène ... "

" Ce n'est pas que ça me gène, mais tu ne veux pas attendre de récupérer un peu ? " proposa son vis-à-vis en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

" Ce n'est pas de refus... " avoua le plus âgé, qui se laissa caresser par son cadet. " Nous ferons cela plus tard alors . " ajouta-t-il, mi figue, mi raisin.

" Sasuke ... Qu'as-tu découvert précisément à Konoha ? " interrogea le porteur du Masque en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son cadet, ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps de ce dernier.

" Tout ce qui concernait ma famille, ma raison pour laquelle mon frère les a tué, celle pour laquelle il m'a laissé ... "

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un silence inconfortable, durant lequel Shary passant sa main sur le dos de son cadet dans un geste réconfortant.

Sasuke soupira, songeant distraitement qu'il avait presque toutes les cartes en mains pour pardonner son frère ...

Pourtant, il restait indécis.

En effet, si Itachi était plus ou moins lavé de ses crimes, cela ne ramenerait pas leurs parents ...

En pensant à son frère, le jeune homme se souvint de ses supputations concernant son amant ...

Finalement, même s'il s'agissait de ce fameux Shisui, il en avait quoi à foutre ?

Ils étaient là, enlacés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient ...

Que pouvait-il demander de plus pour l'instant ?

Hum ... Mauvaise question ...

La main de Shary frôla alors la sienne, Sasuke en eut la chair de poule : les doigts de l'autre étaient gelés ... L'aîné passa son bras dans le dos de son cadet, les rapprochant. Il murmura un " Et que comptes-tu faire ? "

" Le trouver, certainement ... Combien de temps restes tu ici ? "

" Aucune idée. à vrai dire, on m'a mit au repos pour un certain temps... " souffla le brun aux cheveux longs. " Et toi ? "

" Autant que je le veux, je peux décider par moi même. Mais j'ai promis à l'Hokage que je reviendrais faire un rapport si j'entendais parler d'Akatsuki et je pensait retourner à Konoha dans une semaine, pour l'instant, je loge dans une auberge au fond du village ... La nouvelle de la mort d'Orochimaru n'ayant pas encore fait le tour du village, ça me laisse quelques atouts. Je resterai le temps que tu te rétablisses à moins que cela ne te dérange. "

" Non ... A vrai dire ... Je te veux pour moi. "

Shary embrassa son amant langoureusement, faisant passer sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, goûtant de nouveau à sa saveur fruitée. L'une de ses mains se lova contre celle de Sasuke. Le plus jeune coupa leur baiser pour parler :

" Mais tu n'as pas de coéquipiers qui sont restés avec toi ? "

" Hn ... Cela m'est complètement égal. " avança Shary en haussant les épaules.

" Ca ne répond pas à ma question, tu sais ... "

" Je sais ... " répondit l'autre du tac au tac. " Mais tu préfèrerais me savoir aux prises avec un Deidara qui se prendrait pour une infirmière ? " le taquina l'aîné, avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux.

" J'aimerais mieux te voir avec n'importe qui, que de savoir que tu pourrais y passer sans personne pour prendre soin de toi ... " déclara Sasuke qui fit s'asseoir son aîné pour que la toux s'arrête.

Shary se calma assez rapidement.

Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune, ses doigts jouant avec les petits cheveux de la nuque.

" Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux " annonça le cadet des Uchiwa d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, " Mais je ne pourrai pas vraiment t'aider ..."

Le jeune s'interrompit avant de finir sa phrase, il aurait voulu savoir de quel mal était atteint le brun aux cheveux longs, car sans le minimum d'information, il lui était impossible de faire quoique ce soit ...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son vis-à-vis qui avait encore palit, notant que son ainé se frottait la bouche d'un geste un peu trop vif pour être anodin, aussi, l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru se concentra sur la main de l'autre jeune homme, où s'était d"posé quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Shary saignait.

" Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas aller dans un autre endroit moins humide ? "

" Ce n'est rien. " le coupa l'aîné " Et peu importe l'endroit, cela ne changera pas mon état. "

Shary allait esquisser un geste vers son amant, mais il le suspendit.

" Attend, je vais laver ça. " déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain improvisée.

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et fixa le plafond en écartant les bras.

Il était inquiet.

Cela ne lui arrivait que pour sa propre personne habituellement, ce sentiment était désagréable, d'autant plus qu'il était impuissant ...

Quelques instants après, Shary revint s'installer entre les jambes de son cadet, plongeant le nez dans son cou pour en humer l'odeur.

" Je suis désolé que Deidara t'ais ennuyé l'autre fois ... " déclara le brun aux cheveux longs, d'un ton embarrassé alors qu'il se lovait contre Sasuke.

" C'est naturel chez lui, on y peut rien et ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser... Et puis, il faudrait plutôt que je le remercie ... " devant le silence qui trahissait l'incompréhension de l'aîné, le cadet des Uchiwa ajouta sournoisement, le regard subitement très intéréssé, " J'ai pu te voir sous une de tes meilleures formes, si je peux dire ... "

Shary mordilla la peau du cou de son vis-à-vis avant de souffler sensuellement, l'une de ses mains vagabondant sur le torse face à lui, se dirigeant vers le bas :

" Tu as aimé ? "

" Qui n'aurait pas aimé ..." commenta le plus jeune en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, mais l'odeur du sang l'empêcha d'approfonfir l'échange.

Shary remarqua le mouvement de recul de son amant et s'excusa. Il évita soigneusement les lèvres du plus jeune et cala de nouveau sa tête contre son épaule, sa main continuant son ascension...

Les doigts du plus jeune effleurèrent les lèvres de son cavalier et ils carressèrent la peau tendu du cou de Shary.

Il était vraiment maigre ...

Le cadet entendit la respiration de l'autre s'accélérer alors que sa main se faufilait sous son pantalon.

L'aîné déposa quelques légers baisers sur le cou et l'épaule de Sasuke, qui frémit.

" Dis-moi, Sasuke, lorsque tu as vu ... Mes formes comme tu dis ... A quoi as-tu pensé ? "

La voix était enjôleuse, promesse de délices à venir, le cadet rafermit sa prise sur la taille de son amant.

" J'ai pensé que j'aimerais t'avoir avec moi et j'ai aussi pensé à crever les yeux de ce crétin de blond. " grommela l'interpellé.

" Voyons Trésor, pourquoi perdre du temps avec lui ... ? " susurra le brun dont les cheveux longs chatouillaient un peu la peau vibrante de son interlocuteur . " Et donc, tu voulais m'avoir avec toi ? ... Que m'aurais-tu fais ? "

Le ton était tendre mais séducteur, la main de l'aîné se posa sur le haut des cuisses de Sasuke, qui trancha :

" Tant qu'il te tournera autour, je ne serai pas tranquille ! "

Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait répété les mots que le porteur de Masque lui avait addressé lorsque Kabuto lui avait fait des avances ...

" Alors fais-moi tien ... " le provoqua ouvertement l'aîné d'une voix doucereuse, sa main effleurant la peau sensible de son bas-ventre tout en embrassant de nouveau le cou de son amant.

" Tu sais ... Je te voudrais au meilleur de ta forme, repose toi ... On verra ça plus tard ... " s'étrangla à moitié Sasuke dont la chaleur corporelle augmentait doucement mais sûrement.

Il se félicita de son self-control qui l'avait empêché de retourner son amant sur le ventre pour le pénétrer d'une façon affolante et frénétique, avisant ses pensées qui partaient dans tout les sens, le jeune homme secoua la tête, maudissant ses hormones, et respira profondément.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça ...

Sasuke caressa la joue si pâle de son index, son amant l'inquiétait vraiment.

Shary souffla de mécontentement avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son homologue qui ne cessait de s'étonner du manque de son consistance .

" Tu as pris tes médicaments ? " demanda soudainement le plus jeune, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son inquiétude.

Un juron étouffé lui répondit, suivit d'un " Oui, maman. " particulièrement moqueur.

" Désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi ... " grogna l'Uchiwa, vexé.

Néanmoins, il comprenait les sentiments de Shary : lui il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un lui dise cela.

" Ne t'en fais pas. je sais ce qu'il m'arrive et ce qui m'attends. Ne te préoccupes plus de moi de cette façon . " susurra Shary au creux de l'oreille de Sasuke " Et aussi ... Tu comptes poursuivre Akatsuki ? "

" Pas les poursuivre, seulement m'arranger pour savoir ce qu'ils préparent. " expliqua son interlocuteur " Et si tu tiens à ce que je ne fasse pas attention à ton état de santé, ça risque d'être dur ..."

Sur ces mots, Sasuke descendit une de ses mains sur les fesses de Shary pendant que l'autre frôlait du bout des doigts les côtes qui se faisaient sentir à travers le pull, faisant gémir sourdement l'aîné .

" La vieille avait raison ... " commença le porteur du Masque un brin ironique, " J'aurais dû manger du soja le mois dernier ... Le bébé va finir par avoir des problèmes ... "

" Quel dommage ... Du moment que celui porte le bébé n'est pas affecté je m'en fous ... "

" Faut juste que je me remplume, c'est tout. " grimaça l'aîné.

" Fais le vite alors ... " siffla Sasuke, peu enclin à la plaisanterie sur le sujet et quelque peu énervé de l'indifférence de l'autre face à son propre état. L'autre était donc à ce point incapable de penser à lui même ?

" Oui, mon chéri. " sortit Shary sur le ton de la conversation.

L'ancien élève d' Orochimaru grogna avant d'embrasser son brun de facon à ce qu'il se taise, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

" Cela te gène tant que ça ? " le taquina le porteur du Masque alors que Sasuke se détachait de ses lèvres.

" Je n'aime pas ça ... " soupira le cadet des Uchiwa.

" Hn ... Tu as revu tes amis au fait ? "

" Oui ... Et malheureusement, je suis dans l'obligation de les revoir ... "

" Hn ? " émit tout d'abord le plus âgé en haussant un sourcil, " Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? "

Shary eut un drôle de regard, il passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de son amant.

" Disons qu'ils posent trop de questions sur nous ... "

" Et comment ont-ils été mit au courant ? "

" Sakura ... " grommela le jeune homme, comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer.

" Hn ? Dois-je supposer qu'il y a du Deidara là-dessous ? " rumina à son tour le plus âgé, avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant de dépit.

" Oui, ton ami aime me faire chier ..."

L'aîné se pencha alors vers son cadet, le dévisageant, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, l'interrogeant :

" Sasuke ... Tu t'es reposé dernièrement ? Tu sembles épuisé ... Et nous parlons de Deidara, c'est normal qu'il aime ennuyer tous ceux qui croisent sa route... "

" Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas . "

Shary pencha la tête avant de se relever, entrainant Sasuke vers la chambre.

" Tu éludes une fois de plus ma question. " grogna l'aîné. " Nous avons tout notre temps. Dormons. Visiblement, toi comme moi en avons bien besoin. "

Le brun aux cheveux longs alla fermer les rideaux, laissant quelques rayons de lumière filtrer à travers la pièce, puis il s'approcha de son cadet et le serra dans ses bras.

" Tu as plus besoin de ça que moi. Je ne te laisserai pas t'occuper de moi. " objecta ce dernier, son naturel supérieur revenant au galop, il resserra son étreinte sur la taille fine de son amant et enfouit son visage dans le pull de ce dernier, apaisé.

" On ferait mieux de se coucher tout de suite avant que je ne commette l'irréparable, Su-chan ... " murmura le brun aux cheveux longs, qui venait de détacher la corde qui enserrait la taille du plus jeune.

" Très bien ... Si tu le souhaite ... " abandonna le cadet des Uchiwa, qui se tenait droit comme un " i " devant le lit, laissant à son vis-à-vis le loisir d'admirer la nuque blanche alors qu'il faisait glisser le kimono de ses épaules, sur lesquelles l'aîné passa son index avant de les embrasser.

" Dormons c'est ça ? " lança le jeune homme, immobile, avec une pointe d'ironie

" En effet. " se contenta de répondre Shary qui se détacha totalement de Sasuke, il enleva lui-même ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans la couche.

Sasuke resta un moment en suspend, songeant qu'on abandonnait pas un combat aussi facilement, mais ses pensées partirent en fumée en avisant la position de son brun qui avait l'air d'avoir été privé de câlins ...

Cette idée lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul a en pâtir ...

Il finit par se coucher aux côtés de son amant, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue en guise de bonne nuit avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'assoupir.

L'aîné sembla esquisser un geste vers lui, mais sa main retomba doucement sur le drap : le jeune homme venait de tomber dans un profond sommeil, son masque encore présent sur son visage.

Sasuke entendit ce bruit discret, souriant un peu devant la tentative de rapprochement avortée mais finit par rendre les armes lui aussi ...

Shary ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard.

Son attention se porta immédiatement sur son amant qui dormait encore, l'aîné se rapprocha de son cadet qui était toujours dos à lui.

Le brun aux cheveux longs s'assura que le jeune homme dormait avant de retirer le masque pour se passer la main sur la peau endolorie puis le replaça.

Le plus âgé prit Sasuke délicatement dans ses bras afin de ne pas le réveiller et embrassa le cou offert pour finir par poser sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Ses yeux papillonèrent tandis qu'il se rendait compte d'un poids sur son ventre et d'un souffle dans son cou, l'Uchiwa effectua un semblant d'étirement, étendant ses jambes qui s'emmêlèrent à celles de son amant.

Celui-ci était présentement en train de lui caresser doucement l'épaule, signe qu'il était réveillé et qu'il devait observer son vis-à-vis depuis un petit moment.

Le cadet ne chercha pas à ouvrir ses yeux,décidé à profiter pleinement de leur proximité.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque la bouche de son amant se posa sur son épaule pour se mettre à vagabonder sur sa peau, se glissa dans le creux de son cou et continua son ascension sur sa gorge qu'il lui tendit de bonne grâce, trop subjugué par cette douceur et cette chaleur si longtemps souhaitées.

Finalement, Sasuke serra à son tour le porteur du Masque dans ses bras, qui fut agréablement surpris par ce geste.

" Bonsoir ... " souffla l'aîné contre les lèvres du cadet, qui se redressa un peu.

Shary enserra la taille de Sasuke et se mit à lui mordiller les flans, passant sous son bras afin d'arriver sur son torse.

" Tu as faim ? " demanda le brun aux cheveux longs en s'écartant.

" Un peu ... Je vais m'en occuper alors reste la. " ordonna son interlocuteur.

" D'accord ... " souffla Shary, vaincu.

Le cadet des Uchiwa se leva et s'affaira à se rendre présentable, sous le regard intéressé de l'autre brun, qui semblait observer ses hanches, et addressa un petit sourire à ce dernier avant de quitter la cabane pour se rendre au village acheter de la nourriture.

Il ne traina pas et fut rapidement de retour, retrouvant Shary torse-nu sur le canapé.

L'Uchiwa n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de contempler le corps à moitié nu de son amant ... Ce dernier était toujours aussi beau à regarder, malgré sa maigreur ... Et Sasuke se surprit à penser que le brun appelait presque à être protégé tellement il avait l'air fragile.

Sasuke déglutit, envoyant son instinct de mâle macho et protecteur se faire voir ailleurs s'il y était, tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur la chute de rein de l'autre, il se râcla simplement la gorge pour signaler son arrivée et posa les plats sur la table devant le canapé avant de s'installer vers l'aîné, qui se colla contre lui afin de passer ses mains dans son dos.

L' ancien disciple d'Orochimaru se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, tentant de chasser son désir.

" Okaeri " souffla Shary " Tu as fais vite ... "

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, passant ces bras autour du cou de son amant, permettant à celui-ci de prendre possession de la peau entre son cou et son épaule.

" On mange ? " proposa le brun aux cheveux longs en se dégageant du corps chaud du plus jeune.

Sasuke hocha simplement la tête en guise d'approbation, tendant la main vers l'un des plats préparés, mais il fut stoppé dans sa manoeuvre par Shary : l' homme lui empoigna le bras et l'attira à lui, le faisant atterrir sur ses genoux et conclua le tout d'un bisou sur le nez.

" Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, par rapport à ma situation ... " commença le cadet des Uchiwa " Maintenant que je suis libre, que je ne pense plus avoir grand chose à faire, je pensais retourner vivre à Konoha. Définitivement. "

Sasuke s'interrompit, se remémorant le sentiment de nostalgie qui l'avait saisit aux trippes lorsqu'il avait passé cette fameuse journée avec ses anciens compagnons, c'était sûrement le but que c'était fixé Tsunade quand elle lui avait demandé ce service ...

Le jeune homme baissa un peu la tête, un sourire au creux des lèvres.

Comme toujours, il n'avait pas eut assez de recul pour analyser la situation et s'était laissé embarquer malgré lui.

Non pas qu'il le regrettait.

Mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise de devoir quoique ce soit à quelqu'un.

Surtout son bonheur.

Il n'était pourtant plus le même gamin qu'autrefois, à pleurnicher sans cesse dans les jambes de son frère ...

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de son vis-à-vis et Sasuke y déscella une lueur de soulagement qu'il ne comprit pas et qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir.

Shary caressa doucement le dos de son cadet, qui l'embrassa sur le front, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

" C'est une bonne chose que tu puisses y retourner. Tu as des choses à construire là-bas ... Néanmoins ... Il doit y avoir une contre-partie, n'est ce pas ? C'est rare que des déserteurs soient réhabilités dans leur village ... Surtout aussi rapidement ... "

" Je verrai ça avec l' Hokage ... Je ne me soucie pas de ça, je me doute bien qu'il y aura de nouvelles règles que je devrai respecter. " assura le plus jeune des bruns en serrant Shary contre son torse et posant sa tête sur son épaule nue, bénéficiant de la chaleur de son corps.

" Nous aurons du mal à nous voir ..." soupira le brun aux cheveux longs " Mais au moins, tu seras heureux."

" Nous nous verrons quand même. Et j'aurai toujours msn au pire. " énuméra l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru, qui commençait à voir un peu plus clair dans le caractère de son vis-à-vis . Sasuke passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, tendrement, pensant qu'il était vraiment tombé sur une perle, il n'osait cependant pas se demander si l'autre avait souffert de ce trop plein d'altruisme ...

Shary embrassa la joue de son cadet sans rien dire, attrapant l'un des bento pour le donner à son cadet et commença à s'occuper du sien.

" Sakura a vraiment mit tous tes amis au courant, pour nous? " songea l'aîné à voix haute, baguettes en main.

" Elle l'a dit à Naruto et au reste de leur équipe, et leur professeur l'a annoncé à un autre, qui l'a répété à un autre et cela à suivit ... " vociféra le jeune homme avan qu'un long soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

" Et cela est gênant ? " le taquina l'aîné, sa main longeant la jambe de Sasuke pour se poser sur l'aine de celui-ci, le faisant hoqueter.

" Ca fait une rumeur en plus ... Ca ne me dérange pas, je me fous de ce que les autres pensent de moi. " trancha le cadet des Uchiwa en enfonçant ses baguettes dans le riz.

" C'est de bonne politique. " commenta l'aîné.

" De bonne politique ? " répéta Sasuke, incrédule puis vexé par le ton trop peu concerné de l'autre brun, " ça veut dire que ça ne te gène pas le point de vue que les autres ont de nous deux ? "

" Pour moi, c'est toi qui est important. Pas les autres." expliqua l'aîné calmement, sans hausser le ton.

L'ancien disciple d' Orochimaru ne répondit rien, continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était, évitant soigneusement le regard de Shary qui était fixé sur lui.

Il aurait voulu prouver qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un gamin, mais toutes les occasions qui se présentaient le faisait presque tourner en ridicule ...

Shary n'était pas dans la merde avec un empoté comme lui ...

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en avisant cette dernière remarque, il y avait pire que lui tout de même, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son aîné était parfois trop compliqué !

Certes, le porteur du Masque était impressionnant mais il restait humain, il pouvait quand même faire des efforts, non ? Ce n'était pas au-dessus de ses forces !

Les craintes du cadet des Uchiwa refirent surface précipitemment, était-il seulement un passe-temps ? Pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à l'homme face à lui ?

Le jeune brun tenta de faire le trie dans ses idées.

Si le brun aux cheveux longs avait quelque chose à dire concernant leur relation il l'aurait déjà fait.

Et au-dessus de cela, il y avait le fait que Sasuke n'était pas le genre d' homme à qui l' on pouvait se refuser : il était beau, intelligent, quoiqu'un peu froid, mais il paraissait que cela lui donnait un petit côté mystérieux.

Non, vraiment, personne ne pouvait défaire son regard de lui quand il passait dans les rues, il était la coqueluche des filles et était un amant plutôt prévenant ...

Sentant son ego remonter en flèche, le jeune homme se sentit mieux, prêt à affronter toutes les élucubrations de son aîné.

" Le regard des autres te gène, Sasuke-kun ? " s'enquit le brun aux cheveux longs qui observait le cadet du coin de l'oeil.

" Je m'en fiche ... De toute façon, je risque d'avoir à supporter d'autres rumeurs si je vais vivre à Konoha. "

" Comme ? " demanda le plus âgé, sa main toujours sur la jambe du cadet, la massant tendrement.

" Certains penseront certainement que je viens détruire Konoha ou ce genre de choses, que je tente de capturer le bijuu ou que je me suis rallié à Akatsuki ... Enfin, du peu que j' en ai entendu, c'était ça ." expliqua le jeune homme " Et je ne suis resté qu'une journée ... "

Shary ne répondit pas immédiatement, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue pâle de son vis-à-vis.

" C'est comme tout. Il faut du temps... Et puis, tu as des amis qui te font confiance. c'est le principal. " sourit-il, confiant.

" Je n'en suis pas si sûr ... Pour le moment je ne veux compter sur personne ... "

" Je sais. " répondit simplement l'autre doucement. " De toute façon, tu verras en temps voulu . Sois patient." ajouta-t-il

Le brun aux cheveux longs se leva et partit jeter le plat désormais vide.

" Ouais ... " opina Sasuke, qui avala encore un peu de nourriture mais en laissa au moins la moitié dans la boîte avant de la refermer pour s'en débarrasser ...

" Sasuke ... "

L'interpellé se retourna pour rencontrer un regard suspicieux.

" Tu n'es pas en forme. " remarqua l'aîné en s'approchant.

" Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ? Je vais parfaitement bien, je manque peut être un peu de sommeil mais c'est tout ." tenta le cadet des Uchiwa, son visage parfaitement lisse ne réflétant aucune de ses pensées, il se sentait seulement nauséeux, la marque continuait de le lancer et ses côtes le faisaient toujours un peu souffrir, mais rien de bien grave ...

Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus de toute manière, il avait été soigné par Sakura qui lui avait donné des médicaments ... Mais ces derniers ne faisaient, de toute évidence, plus effet au moment présent ...

" Tu mens."

La voix était sèche, la phrase, un coup de fouet.

Le regard de Shary était glacial, même s'il y résidait une certaine tendresse.

L'aîné serra le poignet du plus jeune et l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre.

" Tu dors. je m'occupe du reste. " ordonna le brun aux cheveux longs d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique et il planta le plus jeune au milieu de la pièce, disparaissant dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Le cadet n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s' il tentait une sortie, Dieu seul sait ce que son amant pourrait lui faire ... Aussi, il se retourna et s'allongea, recherchant l'odeur de son amant toujours présente dans les draps et se mis sur le dos pour observer le plafond, le sommeil ne l'emportant pas.

Sasuke tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit, mais le silence qui règnait lui apprit que l'autre homme avait déserté leur abri pour une raison inconnue.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le brun ne franchisse de nouveau le seuil de la cabane et Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait en constatant que le porteur du Masque ne perdait pas son temps pour venir le retrouver.

Shary entra d'un pas assuré dans la chambre et souleva le drap dont s'était recouvert le cadet des Uchiwa et semblait inspecter le corps de ce dernier, son regard s'arrêta et sa mâchoire se contracta. Le plus âgé s'agenouilla à côté du lit, ses doigts se posèrent à l'endroit où le plus jeune avait mal.

" Que s'est-il passé ? " s'inquiéta Shary qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur, apparement anxieux.

Il concentra son énergie dans sa main et tenta d'amenuiser la douleur de son cadet, mais celui-ci l'arrêta, saisissant sa main pour l'empêcher de le soigner.

" Laisse ça va. Ca va se soigner, Sakura m'a déjà fait les soins nécessaires . "

Le plus âgé sembla troublé mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il posa ses bras et sa tête sur le lit. L'une de ses mains était toute proche de celle de Sasuke, qui pouvait même en sentir la chaleur, mais elle ne vint pas s'y joindre. L'aîné tourna la tête, songeur, si bien que son vis-à-vis ne voyait plus de lui qu'une masse de cheveux sombres.

Avalant sa salive de travers, l'Uchiwa se décida à faire le premier pas et lui saisi la main, la serrant dans le sienne.

Après tout, il n y avait pas que lui qui était blessé ... Shary avait eu des problèmes de santé, il ne devait pas l'oublier ...

" Tu sais, il n' y a pas que moi qui ait besoin de soin ... "

" Hn ? "

Shary frissonna mais ne se retourna pas à cette remarque sans doute trop juste à son goût.

" Toi aussi tu n'as pas été épargné durant ta mission " poursuivit Sasuke, dont la voix avait peu à peu perdue de son habituelle tonalité froide et méprisante. " Sauf que je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as eu ... "

Le plus jeune resserra son étreinte tout en se couchant sur le coté.

Il fixait la tête de Shary, sans esquisser d'autre geste que cette pression pleine d'espoir sur sa main, attendant patiemment qu'il se tourne, de toute facon, Shary ne pourrait pas s'envoler puisqu' il le tenait bien.

" Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues pour moi. " chuchota Sasuke à contre-coeur, mais il eut un sursaut lorsque l'aîné serra enfin ses doigts, cependant, une quinte de toux le prit à nouveau et il se détacha de son cadet pout sortir de la pièce rapidement, sans un mot pour ce dernier.

Le brun aux cheveux longs mettait du temps à revenir, aussi le plus jeune se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dont la porte était entrouverte. L'odeur caractéristique du sang lui emplit les narines et le jeune homme entra dans la salle de bain. Shary ne se retourna même pas vers lui, se contentant d'attraper un produit au dessus de l'armoire afin de désinfecter soigneusement l' évier.

Sasuke avisa la quantité importante de sang dans le lavabo, et interrogea le plus grand :

" Tu ... As besoin de quelque chose ? "

Shary rinça l'évier et se redressa.

" Hn. Ca va. " répondit-il simplement, puis il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit par Sasuke, dont le regard s'était assombrit.

Shary se servit un verre d'eau et le posa sur la table et finit par se retourner vers Sasuke.

" Tu veux quelque chose ? "

" Pas spécialement ... "

L'aîné sourit un peu, semblant comprendre le trouble de son cadet quant à la conduite à adopter, il allait prendre son verre lorsqu'il suspendit son geste.

Finalement, il se ravisa et s'approcha lentement de Sasuke, qu'il serra dans ses bras, son visage se réfugiant dans le cou de son cadet.

Sasuke imita son ainé et le serra à son, hésitant à parler car ne sachant pas comment Shary réagirait ...

Celui-ci posa ses lèvres dans sa peau, il s'éloigna un peu et lui embrassa les tempes.

" On retourne dans la chambre ? " proposa-t-il d'une voix cassée.

" Oui "

Sasuke tenta un sourire qui s'effaça dès que son amant eut le dos tourné, il le suivit dans la chambre et s'arrêta sur la pas de la porte, observant la scène d'un air perplexe.

" Sasuke ? "

Le regard de Shary était presque douloureux.

" Désolé. " répondit-il précipitemment, honteux d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit d' inquiétude intempestive.

Le porteur du Masque eut une drôle d'expression devant l'attitude du plus jeune.

" Tu vas bien ? " lui demanda-t-il en s'avança vers lui, inquiet. " de quoi t'excuses-tu sans cesse ? "

" De ne pas pouvoir t'aider. " fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

L'aîné se colla de nouveau à son cadet, dont le visage s'était fermé, lui faisant ressentir le besoin qu'il avait de l'avoir toujours contre lui.

Le plus jeune se laissa bercer, aggrippant les hanches si fines de son aîné, tout en pestant mentalement contre sa maudite impuissance.

Les longs cheveux bruns se logeaient dans son cou, tandis que le nez de leur propriétaire était contre la peau de sa joue, Sasuke soupira malgré tout de bien-être et se mit en tête d'allonger Shary sur le lit alors que lui s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Cela ne fut pas de l'avis de l'aîné qui se releva un peu et entreprit de débarasser son cadet de son haut.

Le kimono glissa lentement des épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux courts, tandis qu'une main frôlait sa joue, puis son menton avant d'attraper ce dernier.

Sasuke observa le brun aux cheveux longs sans esquisser le moindre geste, le laissant embrasser sa jugulaire, puis son menton, avant de finir par s'installer contre son torse, entre ses cuisses.

Finalement, le cadet des Uchiwa réagit et enroula ses jambes autour du corps de son amant, l'emprisonnant contre lui, réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait aborder leur récente conversation sur messenger ... Car il voulait éclaircir certains points qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

" Sur msn l'autre jour, tu m'as dis " juste trois mots ", qu' est ce que tu entendais par là ? " demanda le plus jeune, se jetant à l'eau.

Shary se lova un peu plus contre lui, susurrant un " Tu n'as vraiment pas compris ? " qui laissa le cadet des Uchiwa totalement confus, à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il sentait le coeur de son amant cogner contre sa propre poitrine.

Etait-ce si important ?

" Réfléchis ... " souffla doucement l'aîné dont les gestes devenaient de plus en plus aériens.

" Je n'ai pas cessé d'y songer ... Et je ne trouve pas ... " avoua Sasuke.

Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait bête de dire ça, le jeune homme gardait une certaine fierté dans son attitude, se disant que son amant s'encombrait souvent de détail sans importance ...

C'est ce qui, d'une certaine manière, le rendait si difficile à appréhender et à comprendre ...

" Cela te semble si improbable que cela ... " murmura le brun aux cheveux longs, avec un peu de regret.

L'ancien élève d'Orochimaru fronça les sourcils alors qu'une semi- illumination se faisait dans son crâne : il doutait de la sincérité de Shary voilà pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à avoir la réponse.

" Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? " demanda lentement l'aîné, sa voix trahissait sa nervosité alors qu' il n'osait même plus regarder le visage de son vis-à-vis, qui sentait toujours son coeur battre à tout rompre.

" Il est possible qu'en fait je ne veuille pas savoir ..." murmura Sasuke, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux ébènes.

" Tu as peur de moi. " affirma l'aîné, ses mains retombant lourdement sur le lit.

" Disons que tu es loin de ne pas être imposant. "

" Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ... " murmura son aîné, le visage toujours caché contre le torse de son interlocuteur dans le but de ne pas voir l'être qu'il chérissait.

" Prend-le comme tu le souhaites mais n'arrête pas de me regarder ... S'il te plait ... " rougit Sasuke, il aimait sentir le regard de l'autre sur lui.

Le porteur du Masque ferma les yeux et remit son visage face à celui de Sasuke pour les rouvrir et les planter dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Une drôle de lueur dansait dans les orbes onyx, le brun aux cheveux longs passa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du cadet et obligea ce dernier à se pencher vers lui, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger alors que son autre main guidait celle de Sasuke sur son torse afin de la presser au niveau de son coeur.

Shary franchit la dernière limite entre leurs lèvres et le plus jeune sentit le coeur de l'autre prendre de la vitesse et lorsqu'il répondit au baiser de son aîné, le coeur de ce dernier se mit à battre encore plus fort.

" D'ailleurs, comment as tu pu échapper à la vigilance de Deidara ? "

" Hn ... Il est fort mais pas invincible. " commença l'aîné, en faisant rouler le cadet sous lui. " Et il en profite toujours un peu ... Physiquement parlant." lâcha-t-il d'un ton désespéré en recouvrant son amant de son corps.

" Il profite de ton infirmité passagère ? " dit le plus jeune avec ironie

" Oh oui, mon chéri. Et j'en redemande." fit le brun aux cheveux longs, sarcastique.

Son interlocuteur lâcha un sifflement méprisant avec de saisir à pleines mains le crâne de son amant pour lui ravir sa bouche et le faire taire.

L'une des mains de Shary se joint à celle de Sasuke alors qu'il concluait leur échange d'un soupir lourd.

" Tu ne me comprends pas. "

" Ca, on peut dire que je ne te comprend pas ... On en revient toujours au même point, tu me reproches sans cesse des choses, sans que je puisse te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ... Je veux bien faire des efforts pour essayer de te comprendre, mais c'est difficile pour moi aussi, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu es ... Trop loin ... Que j'ai affaire à un parfait étranger qui n'est pas censé en être un ... Je ne te pose plus de questions embarrassantes même si j'en meurs d'envie, mais j'aimerais parfois que tu m'expliques un minimum ... " Sasuke ne rajouta rien, sentant l'étreinte de son amant se resserrer sur lui.

" J'ai un peu du mal à m'exprimer clairement quand il s'agit de moi. " avoua l'aîné, dont le regard fuyait celui du cadet.

" Tant pis alors ... Je ne te comprendrai pas. "

" Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile ... Le problème, c'est que tu ne me fais pas suffisament confiance. " murmura le brun aux cheveux longs dans le cou du plus jeune. " Et tu sais pertinemment que Deidara ne m'intéresse pas ." ajouta-t-il, avec un brin de reproche.

" J'aurais pu en douter, avec tout ce qu'il disait ..." rumina son interlocuteur, s'avouant avec mauvaise foi que son aîné avec raison sur toute la ligne. " J'aimerais te faire confiance, mais c'est aussi à toi de comprendre qu'il est presque logique de rester quelque peu méfiant à l'égard d'une personne qui nous révèle trop peu de choses d'elle ... Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais je déteste ce sentiment de t'être inutile lorsque tu as besoin d'aide ... "

Après longue tirade tout à fait inhabituelle de sa part, le cadet détourna la tête, cherchant à dissimuler les taches rougeâtres qui étaient apparut entretemps sur ses joues pâles.

" Sasuke ... Regarde-moi." dit doucement le porteur du Masque.

Contre toute attendte, son homologue obéit, haussant un sourcil face à la demande de son amant.

" Notre relation est officielle des deux côtés désormais, commença l'aîné d'un ton un peu moqueur, je peux donc te considérer comme mon petit-ami. "

Le cadet des Uchiwa ne percuta pas tout de suite, mais un fois que cela fut fait, il se demanda vaguement comme il était supposé réagir.

Qu'est ce qu'il prenait à Shary de sortir ça comme ça ?

Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement, ce n'était pas comme si le comportement de son amant était clair comme de l'eau de roche ...

Et puis, Sasuke ne lui poserait pas la question, ne sachant que trop bien que l'autre jouerait encore à ses dépends ...

Il reporta son attention sur son brun qui posait quelques baisers papillons sur son visage.

" Dois je comprendre que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ? " ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

" Tu comprends bien. " ricana le cadet des Uchiwa, qui n'était en réalité pas à l'aise.

Le brun aux cheveux longs sourit doucement, l'une de ses mains se mit à caresser la nuque de Sasuke. Il ne répondit rien, laissant le temps au plus jeune d'encaisser, espérant que ce dernier finirait par comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus tôt ...

" Soucieux ? " interrogea tout de même l'aîné, qui huma les cheveux de son cadet.

" Non, fatigué. " répliqua Sasuke d'une voix acerbe, il se retourna, prenant l'un des bras de Shary en otage pour le placer sur son ventre, joignit ensuite leurs mains et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée .

" Dans ce cas, bonne nuit. " termina simplement l'aîné, un peu bougon tout de même, puis il colla son torse au dos de Sasuke, posa un dernier baiser sur son cou et chercha à s'endormir.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Pour la seconde fois en peu de temps, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut de l'absence de son amant, il se tourna tout de même pour vérifier et eut la même conclusion.

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la pièce en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les ébouriffant encore plus.

La présence de son aîné ne se faisait pas sentir dans la bicoque.

Des bruits provenant de l'extérieur confirmèrent son hypothèse et le cadet des Uchiwa s'approcha d'une fenêtre, observant Shary qui s'entrainait non loin de là avant de se décider à sortir.

Le brun aux cheveux longs avait invoqué un clone et les deux hommes s'attaquaient sans relâche, leurs katana fendant l'air. Les yeux de Sasuke s'attardèrent sur les hanches que les mouvements découvraient parfois.

Son amant était rapide et précis, il était si difficile de croire que c'était la même personne qui était si malade la veille...

Le vrai Shary évita une attaque de son clone, sautant souplement sur la lame de ce dernier, avant de lui envoyer son pied dans le visage, l'envoyant valser contre l'un des arbres qui trembla violemment sous le choc.

L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru plissa les yeux, étudiant attentivement chaque mouvement effectué avec une curiosité non dissimulée, ce style de combat lui était étrangement familier ... il réfléchit pendant quelques instants, cherchant à qui rattacher ce type de taijustu ... Pour finalement laisser tomber, puisque la réponse était simple : c'était les techniques de Konoha et Shary lui avait même confirmé son origine ...

Blasé, le jeune homme se dit que les réponses qu'il attendait ne viendrait donc bel et bien que de son vis-à-vis, à son plus grand malheur ...

L'aîné lui souria alors et d'un geste de son katana, l'invita à l'attaquer.

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke bondit vers son amant, sabre en avant.

Shary se recula un peu, placa son corps en biais par rapport à celui de l'autre et riposta, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs lames à plusieurs reprises.

Le cadet des Uchiwa s'élança vers un mur, poursuivit aussitôt par son aîné, il prit appuit dessus et se propulsa au-dessus de ce dernier, qui, ayant deviné la contre-attaque de son cadet, s'était arrêté.

Sasuke multiplia les parades, fuyant l'autre brun pour mieux le retrouver.

Le ryhtme de leurs coups et la puissance de leur frappe en devenaient presque surréel.

L'ancien élève d'Orochimaru esquiva un poing peu convaincant avant de s'éloigner de son adversaire pour ensuite tenter de frapper par au-dessus, mais Shary le contra et parvint à le repousser.

L'expression de l'aîné était indéchiffrable.

Il évoluait avec aisance.

Sasuke laissait parfois son regard dévier, détaillant le corps de son adversaire.

Le plus jeune apparut derrière l'aîné qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

Le plus jeune des bruns effectua quelques moulinets avec son katana, tentant de toucher le flan de son aîné qui s'accroupit, évitant le coup de justesse et mit de la distance entre eux.

" Un problème ? " lança le cadet des Uchiwa, suspicieux, avant de s'élancer de nouveau vers son partenaire, souhaitant vérifier la véracité de ses pensées.

Car, malgré la faiblesse apparente de Shary, Sasuke avait bel et bien l'impression qu'il était ménagé, que l'autre ne se donnait pas à fond et si d'une part, il pouvait le comprendre puisqu'il était question de problème de santé, de l'autre, cela l'intriguait.

Lui même ne combattait pas de toute sa force, mais là, il était carrément baladé ...

Son vis-à-vis faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui, l'évitant pour attaquer puissamment.

Le porteur du Masque se retrouva alors à ses côtés, frôlant sa hanche de la main, susurra un " Aucun " au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune avant de le fuir .

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, l'autre le surprotégeait, cela était certain désormais, il ne l'attaquait pas franchement, se contentant de feindre les assauts répétés de son cadet.

Ses interrogations se bousculaient dans son crâne mais l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru eut tôt fait de les chasser, attaquant avec plus de rapidité et de force, sans relache, attendant que son amant montre une quelconque faiblesse.

La lame de Sasuke fendit l'air sans toucher son adversaire, qui l'évita et se retrouva tranquillement en équilibre sur celle-ci. Shary coinça la lame entre ses pieds et l'arracha des mains du cadet, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Le brun aux cheveux longs atterrit devant le plus jeune, son katana contre la gorge pâle de son vis-à-vis.

" Perdu " murmura doucement l'aîné, le visage impassible.

Sasuke soupira et se relâcha un peu, heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas donné à fond finalement, parce que même s'il l'avait fait pour éviter d'épuiser son amant, il aurait un peu mal prit le fait de s'être fait battre si aisément ...

Son regard se posa sur son amant;

Shary avait quelque chose ...

De puissant, d'attirant.

Sasuke s'éloigna un peu afin de récuperer son katana et le rangea dans son fourreau qui était toujours accroché dans son dos.

Deux bras fins mais musclés vinrent l'enlacer et un corps chaud se colla contre son dos.

" Bonjour Trésor. " susurra la voix joueuse de son amant avant qu'il n'embrasse son cadet sur la joue. " Tu as déjà déjeuné ? "

Le plus jeune se permit un petit sourire, quelque peu attendri par l'attitude si concerné de l'autre, il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

" On rentre ? "

D'un commun accord, les deux hommes retrouvèrent la chaleur de leur abri temporaire.

Sasuke fut le premier à entrer, laissant le soin à l'autre brun de verrouiller la porte, et partit s'installer sur le canapé, rapidement rejoint par son aîné qui le chevaucha, ses jambes de part et d'autre des siennes .

" Tu veux faire quoi ? " susurra le brun aux cheveux longs, son souffle caressant la peau sous lui.

Sasuke n'avait pas envi de repondre, il voulait juste sentir le souffle de shary contre lui.. et il voulait juste etre avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il grogna un peu en se blottissant contre son ...petit-ami..., ses bras se posèrent sur les épaules de celui-ci.

" Très bien . " conclua le plus âgé en allongeant son cadet, il le prit simplement contre lui. L'une de ses mains venant vagabonder sur le visage face à lui.

Un silence agréable prit place alors que Sasuke, visiblement peu enclin à parler, observait simplement les yeux noirs en amande sous ce masque qu'il maudissait de tout son être.

Il avanca soudainement son visage et embrassa son amant du bout des lèvres, alternant quelques pauses entre ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus passionnés.

Shary se mit à mordiller les lèvres rougies et gonflées de son cadet, puis il se redressa un peu et colla simplement son front à celui de son vis-à-vis en fermant les yeux.

" Tu vas faire quoi lorsque tu seras de nouveau à Konoha ? " murmura-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas, déjà voir ce que veux l'Hokage ... " soupira son interlocuteur en posant un baiser sur son front.

" Tu n'as aucune idée ? " l'interrogea de nouveau l'autre en faisant la moue.

Un petit sourire taquin naquit sur les lèvres fines du plus jeune qui répondit :

" Eh bien ... Je reprendrai peut-être les missions et je ... ferai le mur ... Souvent, je pense ... "

" T'enfuir ? Pourquoi faire ? "

" Pour te voir, idiot ... A moins que tu ... " souffla douloureusement le cadet qui se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre.

" Ne veuilles pas que tu ais de problèmes ? " grogna l'aîné, en le serrant contre lui, " Je ne te cacherais pas que j'en serais heureux ... Mais tu as été réhabilité dans ton village . Tu n'auras pas d'autre chance que celle-ci. Alors ne la gâche pas pour moi." termina-t-il, ayant un peu de mal à déglutir .

" Ce ne serait pas vraiment " gâcher " ... " rétorqua Sasuke " Et toi qu'est ce que tu comptes faire un fois rétablis ? Tu vas continuer cette " recherche " d'objets rares ? "

L'aîné ne répondit pas tout de suite, il détourna le regard de Sasuke, semblant peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

" Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix en réalité ... Je me suis engagé, c'est ainsi ... Néanmoins ... Il y a quelque chose de rare à auquel je tiens énormément que je souhaiterais protéger ... Un peu ... "

Le brun aux cheveux longs gardait un air impassible, malgré le fait qu'il semblait un peu nerveux.

" Si c'est important je comprend alors ... Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à dire. " conclua l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru, dévoré la jalousie, si jamais il venait à apprendre qui était la personne qui semblait tant compter au yeux de son amant, nul doute qu'il tenterait de s'en débarasser ...

L'aîné poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de s'allonger à côté de Sasuke, se collant à lui à cause de l'étroitesse du canapé, il posa un bras sur son visage, lui barrant les yeux.

" Tu ne comprends rien. "

Sasuke siffla de dédain face à ses propos.

Il commençait à en avoir un peu ras le bol que l'autre lui sorte ça.

Il descendit le bras de son ainéd'un geste sec, dégageant par là ses yeux. et les deux hommes se regardèrent sans ciller.

Sasuke frôla les lèvres de son amant, emprisonnant ses poignets.

" Dis-le. " ordonna-t-il, son regard brillant de détermination. " Je veux comprendre. J'en ai marre d'être à l'écart tout le temps . Je suis ton petit-ami pourtant . "

Shary se racla la gorge, son regard toujours ancré dans celui du plus jeune.

" Trois mots. " déclara l'aîné avant de poursuivre. " Et c'est justement parce que tu es mon petit-ami que je te met à l'écart. "

" Je ne vois pas le rapport, on devrait pouvoir parler sans avoir besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit non ? enfin ça doit être possible seulement pour les couples traditionels ... " provoqua Sasuke, bien conscient que cette phrase ferait réagir son amour.

" Les " couples traditionnels " ? " répéta Shary, décontenancé. " Tu nous vois comme un couple ? "

L'aîné s'était redressé, ses mains jointes à celles de son cadet, qui haussa un sourcil, heureux de voir son initiative porter ses fruits.

" Je me suis mal exprimé ? " s'enquit le cadet des Uchiwa, alors qu'il savait pertinement que cela n'était pas le cas, un sourire doux avait prit place sur ses lèvres fines et il attendait patiemment les prochaines paroles de l'autre.

" Non, non ... " déclara le porteur du Masque , " En fait ... "

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Un sourire chaleureux prit doucement place sur son visage tandis que ses doigts serraient un peu plus ceux de Sasuke, qui bougea son épaule, laissant son kimono glisser le long de celle-ci.

" Tu devrais éviter ... " soupira son petit-ami sensuellement.

" Ca ? " souria le cadet des Uchiwa, en faisant tomber lentement la deuxième manche du vêtement.

" Sasuke ... " gronda Shary, dont les mains s'étaient emparées des hanches du plus jeune afin de le serrer contre lui et ainsi éviter que sa raison n'aille voir ailleurs ...

Le susnommé ne porta pas la moindre attention aux remarques de son vis-à-vis, ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur son aîné et il n'avait guère l'envie de laisser passer une telle occasion.

D'un mouvement lascif, le kimono abandonna son corps alors qu'il saisissait le bas du débardeur de l'autre.

" Que veux-tu faire ? " lui demanda vicieusement l'aîné, l'une de ses mains se posant sur la cuisse de son interlocuteur, " Je croyais que tu me trouvais trop faible pour ce genre ... d'activités ... "

L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru eut un sourire carnassier alors qu'il se débarrassait du tissu recouvrant le torse chaud de son amant, il parcourut du regard le nouveau territoire ainsi offert, grimaçant un peu en avisant les côtes devenues visibles et le bassin creusé, et passa ses mains sur la peau sensible avant de les remplacer par ses lèvres.

Sa victime gémit sourdement, le corps cambré en se mordant les lèvres de plaisir.

" Et donc, je ne suis plus en congé maladie ? Plus sérieusement, nous devrions en rester là, Su-chan . Nous reprendrons cela plus tard. " lui assura l'aîné, dont les doigts se promenaient sans retenue sur ses cuisses .

Sasuke attrapa le menton du brun et le lui embrassa, passant son autre main dans les cheveux de son aîné, en profitant pour les détacher.

" J'y compte bien . "répondit-il, du tac au tac.

Cette dernière réplique lui valut un sourire charmeur fleurit de la part du plus âgé qui murmura :

" C'est toi qui décide. "

" Je ne veux pas risquer de t'épuiser ... " se désola Sasuke, un brin ironique, avant de stopper les caresses de son amant sur sa cuisse car il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler s'il continuait.

" Comme ce serait dommage ... " ricana l'autre en posant sa main sur l'aine gonflée du plus jeune, le faisant se cambrer. Le brun aux cheveux longs se colla contre son amant puis reprit : " Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne m'épuise pas si facilement. "

" Vraiment ... Je prendrai pas le risque quand même." haleta le cadet qui faisait appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas arracher le reste des vêtement que son petit-ami gardait sur lui.

Shary grogna de mécontentement, il fit jouer son bassin contre l'entrejambe de Sasuke, son sourire charmeur toujours au coin des lèvres. alors que ses mains commençaient à se concentrer sur le bas ventre du jeune brun gémissant.

Le porteur du Masque enleva alors ses doigts du vêtement avec un faux air désolé.

" Tes désirs sont des ordres ..." soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton indifférent, " De toute façon, c'est mieux de faire l'amour dans un lit confortable . "

Le plus jeune arqua un sourcil sans faire de commentaire, laissant le vide prendre peu à peu possession de son esprit dans cette atmosphère apaisante, aimante.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, leurs retrouvailles n'avaient pas été torrides et quelque part, cela le rassurait sur les intentions de son brun à son égard ...

Au moins, ce n'était pas que du sexe entre eux ...

Bizarrement, cette idée le conquit et il se rallongea sur le porteur du Masque, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son coeur.

" A quoi penses-tu ? " demanda le brun aux cheveux longs, l'une de ses mains capturant celle de Sasuke sur son torse.

" A rien de spécial ... " bailla son interlocuteur.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke eut un spasme et se rendit compte qu'il somnolait dans les bras de son amant qui continuait de jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux.

Le plus jeune releva la tête et rencontra les onyx tendres de son vis-à-vis, qui posa ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez.

" Bien dormi ? "

L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru souffla un " Oui " avant que son aîné ne se redresse, ils se retrouvèrent assit, les lèvres du plus jeune dévorées par l'autre.

" Nous devrions partir d'ici . " annonça le brun aux cheveux longs. " Nous risquons de rencontrer bientôt quelques problèmes. Allons au village. "

" Je te suis. " termina simplement son vis-à-vis en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Les deux ninjas récupérèrent leurs affaires avant d'abandonner leur refuge sans un regard en arrière.

Shary passa son bras derrière le dos de Sasuke et le posa sur sa hanche, le collant à lui.

Le plus jeune fit de même et ils avancèrent enlacés jusqu'au village.

A l'entrée de celui-ci, le cadet des Uchiwa hésita à rester contre son amant mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus, les faisant s'engager dans les rues bondées de monde.

Les gens ne faisaient même pas attention à eux, vaquant à leurs occupations comme si de rien n'était, s'écartant sur leur passage, si bien que les deux hommes finirent devant la maison, où Shary avait ramené un Sasuke épuisé, assez rapidement.

Sasuke fit quelques instants l'état des lieux, espérant que le blond d'Iwa serait absent cette fois, il fit une drole de moue avant de suivre son amant qui était déjà sur le point d' entrer.

Ses souhaits furent exaucés puisqu'aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence, si ce n'est le son de leurs propres pas.

Le jeune homme suivit son amant qui avait déjà jeté négligeament ses affaires dans le couloirs, d'un regard, il invita son hôte à faire de même.

Shary retrouva sa place dans un canapé et fit signe à son cadet de s'approcher, ce que ce dernier fit en haussant les épaules.

Son amant lui attrapa la taille et l'installa sur le canapé avant de le recouvrir de son corps.

" Mais, ça ne gène pas les gens qui habitent ici qu'on vienne ? " demanda Sasuke, en fixant les yeux de son assaillant, les détaillant comme s'il pouvait lui apprendre toutes ces vérités que l'autre dissimulait si précautioneusement

" Sasuke ..." ronronna presque le porteur du Masque en caressa le visage du plus jeune. " J'aime ton regard. "

" Hem ... " émit le concerné, en posant ses yeux sur le cou fin, songeant que son aîné était encore en train de le mener en bâteau.

" Cette maison est abandonnée depuis bien longtemps. " concéda le plus âgé, après qu'il eut de nouveau capté le regard de son vis-à-vis.

" Et comment ça se fait que tu puisses y venir ? "

Le cadet tentait de soutenir le regard de l'autre, mais c'est surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher, désireux d'en savoir plus.

Surtout que l'autre avait répondu de lui-même cette fois ...

Le brun aux cheveux longs eut un regard de prédateur, accordé à un sourire particulièrement séducteur.

" Qui sait ? " répondit-il du tac au tac.

" Disons que mes supérieurs ont " investit " en quelque sorte ... " reprit-il en avisant le regard mauvais de son cadet, qui visiblement ne se contenterait pas de ses habituelles élucubrations.

Le brun aux cheveux longs emprisonna les poignets de Sasuke, dont les yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur amusé, alors qu'un sourire entendu prennait place sur ses lèvres.

" Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? " s'enquit Sasuke en faisant allusion à ses poignets entravés.

" Ce que tu veux." sourit l'autre, d'un ton enjôleur et affecteux, tout en se mordillant les lèvres sensuellement, les rendant gonflées et rougies. " Je te l'ai dis, tes désirs sont des ordres ... Trésor. "

" Shary ... " gémit Sasuke avec délice, le " Trésor " que l'homme au cheveux long avait prononcé ressemblait fort à une proposition plus qu'alléchante à laquelle il ne pouvait résister.

" Oui, mon chéri ? " le provoqua un peu l'aîné, ses lèvres tentatrices toutes proches de son cadet, ses mains vagabondant sur ses flans, se frayant un chemin dans le kimono.

Poussé ainsi à bout, Sasuke bloqua les mains de son amant en les serrant des siennes, avant de fondre sur les lèvres douces, ne connaissant que cette technique pour le faire taire de façon efficace. Son vis-à-vis se laissa maîtriser sans plus de résistance, lui offrant un regard de braise particulièrement expressif, ses lèvres gonflées formèrent un petit sourire en coin absolument irrésistible.

" Ne Su-chan ? Que veux-tu faire? " feula-t-il d'une voix délicieusement basse, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux du plus jeune.

Shary renversé sous lui, le jeune homme goûta enfin à un sentiment de pure domination.

Ses doigts tremblants d'envie vagabondèrent sur la peau pâle, jouant sur les mamelons bruns qui semblaient n'aspirer qu'à trouver leur place entre ses lèvres.

" Ne Su-chan ... ? Dis-moi ... " insista l'aîné .

Pourtant, quelque chose clochait.

Quelque chose manquait.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas encore le moment ...

Pourtant Sasuke en crevait de désir et son souffle désordonné pouvait en témoigner.

Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait posséder totalement son brun, pas avoir à enfouir son visage dans le cou de ce dernier pour ne pas découvrir ce que l'aîné dissimulait ...

Le brun aux cheveux longs souffla en baissant la tête, résigné, ses mains serrèrent celles de son cadet et il les embrassa chacune à leur tour.

" Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer, Su-chan. Si tu le fais juste pour me faire plaisir, cela va tourner à la catastrophe. "

Le plus âgé s'assit et attira son cadet contre lui, puis il lui embrassa le front pour le rassurer.

" Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le fais pas que je ne t'aimerais plus ... Quoiqu'il en soit, il vaut mieux reporter cela à plus tard. Tu n'as pas confiance en " nous ". " finit-il d'une voix douce,en blottissant un peu plus son petit-ami contre lui.

Sasuke sourit sous cape, il entrevoyait enfin une occasion pour avoir quelques réponses, aussi, il garda le silence, attendant que l'autre poursuive, lui tendant la perche qu'il souhaitait si hardement.

" Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire ... " murmura douloureusement le porteur du Masque en se colla totalement au plus jeune.

" Tu peux me les dires maintenant, non ? Nous sommes seuls les deux ... Ce qui commence à se faire rare ... " avança doucement le cadet des Uchiwa, même si, au fond, il savait que son amant ne lui ferait pas de grandes déclarations, mais il devait sauter sur cette occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas ...

Il sut que la cible était atteinte lorsque Shary joignit sa main à l'une des sienne, hésitant à parler.

-fin du chapitre 22-

Rendez-vous au chapitre 23 pour la première altercation des deux frères ;p

Bix à tous et bonne semaine !


	23. Trois mots pour te dire que je t'aime

Titre : Résurrection des Sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : persos pas à nous. Inceste, Yaoi, hétéro... Bref, de tout pour faire un monde et ... un bébé XD

Pairing : Ita/Sasu, et d'autres XD

RAR :

Yaki : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais les éléments ( en particulier ma fac et mon stupide ordi ) se sont ligués contre moi TT Maudits soient-ils ...

Euryel Von Holle : Ah ! Ce cher DeiDei, c'est malgré tout un plaisir de l'inviter à embêter l'Sasu X3 Dans le prochain chapitre, lui et Sakura vont s'en donner à coeur joie, d'ailleurs, mais bon, Dei est un chieur, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de bien ( normal, c'est un artiste XD ) Pour les aveux, ce n'est pas maintenant hin hin ... On est sadiques, hein ? ( court se cacher derrière le même arbre que Kaleiya )

Necroverdose : Rassure-moi ... Tu n'as pas mangé les New Rock ? Sinon, je plains ta pauvre mâchoire OO ( quoique, si tu les cuit peut être que ... ) En tout cas, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir tes commentaires :3

C'est qu'un Uchiwa, ça apprend à parler très tard T.T C'est embêtant, ça :( Mais bon, Itachi reste Itachi, avec son grand coeur, sa culpabilité et son intelligence un peu trop développée ( dis donc, le brun là, tu vas arrêter tes plans mélodramatiques ? )

Lou : OO EUUUHHH ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? XD Qui va s'occuper de Seï-chan, hein ? Encore Bibi ? XD

Kaleiya : Ce que ça va donner au final ? un ... BEBE ! XD Non, plus sérieusement, Sasuke a bien reçu à cause d'Orochimaru, rien de grave en somme ( enfin, suffisamment pour qu'Itachi pense être à l'article de la mort, mais bon ... C'est Itachi XD ) Ce cher Sasu, toujours aussi lent :O Heureusement que Deidara fait bouger les choses, sinon, ces deux-là s'en sortiraient pas :S

Yukimai-chan : je dirais plutôt que Sasuke ... Va ENCORE être tourné en bourrique ... Bon, heureusement, il y a les lots de consolation... Surtout que dans le prochain chapitre, ce sont ces chers amis de Konoha qui vont luir faire péter les plombs ( pauvre créature insouciante et innocente ... )

Yaoi-fan-000 : merci pour ton MP ^^ En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je posterai cette fic jusqu'à la fin x3 . En ce qui concerne l'histoire du bébé, c'est l'épisode où Sasuke et Shary vont dans une épicerie ( dans le chapitre 16 ), la gérante est assez âgé et confond Shary avec ... Une femme enceinte depuis peu ... ( même si, de mon point de vue, le tour de hanche ne doit pas y être XD ) donc voilà, Shary fait toujours référence à son bébé pour ennuyer Sasuke XD

fan ita/sasu : marchi ^^ La suite, la voici, la voilà XD Contente que cette fic te plaise :3

Merci à toutes et à tous ( ah ah ah ! ) pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ( ça m'a permis de vaincre ma connexion internet et de ne pas me laisser emporter par la tourmente de la grère de ma fac XD ) et encore désolée du retard ç _ ç

Bonne lecture :p

Bon, juste à titre indicatif, ce sont les morceaux que j'écoutais en écrivant XD

Him - wings of a butterfly

Him - the sacrament

aki - this love

Desiree ( romeo + juliet OST ) - kissin' you

Joe dee messina - if heaven was needing a hero

tarja - walk alone

Trading Yesterday - Love song requiem

Chapitre 23

L'une de ses mains jointe à celle de Sasuke, le plus grand des deux bruns cherchait un moyen d'éviter la confrontation.

Itachi leva les yeux vers son cadet, impassible malgré l'élan de panique qui faisait carburer son cerveau à toute vitesse.

S'il prenait la parole, c'en était fini de lui et de cette histoire ...

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il restait silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre.

L'aîné des Uchiwa aurait vraiment souhaité tout lui révéler, mais il craignait , en plus d'un rejet et d' une colère certaine, une réaction tout aussi violente à l'égard des habitants du village.

Même s'il se rangeait du côté de son grand frère, Sasuke aurait sans doute besoin d'un défouloir et qui d'autre que le conseil de Konoha pourrait remplir cet office ?

Oui.

Itachi mourrait d'envie d'ôter son masque.

De tout révéler.

De ne plus supporter ce poids immoral, immonde, cette impression néfaste d'entrainer son frère - son amour - sur la route de la décadence, et ce, sans même le consentement du principal concerné ...

Donc il se devait de bâillonner son cœur, le plus longtemps possible.

A travers " Shary ", il pouvait apprendre à son cadet à être plus indépendant et à ne plus être aussi influençable.

A ne plus avoir autant besoin de lui.

Il était donc nécessaire que sa couverture soit protégée.

Itachi mourrait d'envie de tout flanquer par terre, renier tous ces efforts vains de protéger ce seul être qui comptait autant pour lui.

De pouvoir enfin aimer Sasuke comme il le désirait.

De pouvoir lui dire - lui avouer - qu'il ne l'avait jamais méprisé, qu'il l'avait toujours chérit ...

Il aurait voulu le regard doux de son cadet sur " lui " en tant que personne, en tant qu' " Itachi " ...

Mais il se contenterait de rester en retrait, dans l'ombre pour veiller sur Sasuke.

Dans l'ombre de " Shary " , et ce, même si c'était atrocement douloureux ...

Car son plus gros problème était qu'il voulait garder cette relation.

Seul écrin d'amour dans sa vie malmenée ...

Son interlocuteur restait silencieux, bien conscient que celui qui parlerait en premier serait le perdant, pourtant, devant les yeux perdus et la moue étrange de son amant, Sasuke décida de prendre les devants, maudissant sa compassion naissante.

" Tu me fais confiance ? "

L'aîné répondit aussitôt, sans hésitation.

" Oui. "

" Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à dire ..."

Ils se regardaient fixement.

Sasuke ne dévierait pas son regard.

Pas cette fois.

" Demande, je tâcherais de te répondre un peu cette fois ..." sourit Shary, passant une main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

Main que saisit Sasuke, le regard dans le vague, il commença à tracer des traits parallèles sur la paume .

" Dis .. On sera comme ça combien de temps encore ? "

Shary se pencha vers son amant, le regard très sérieux.

" Le plus longtemps possible ... J'espère... Même si cela ne dépend pas seulement de moi." chuchota le plus âgé tandis que Sasuke se collait contre lui, le laissant l'entourer de ses bras.

Quelle question idiote, songea le plus jeune, Personne ne peut prédir le futur et Shary le lui avait fait comprendre assez clairement.

L'aîné lui embrassa le somment du crâne.

" Il y a autre chose ? "

" Comment connais tu mon frère ? "

Froid, Sasuke n'avait pas regardé Shary et lui avait posé la question en faisant entendre qu'il exigeait une réponse.

" Je ne l'aime pas, si tu veux tout savoir. " grinça son amant en regardant le cadet des Uchiwa dans les yeux.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir . " lâcha Sasuke en soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur.

" Je sais... " répondit doucement Shary en passant sa main sur le visage du cadet qui se défit de son emprise.

" Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ? " grogna le plus jeune. " Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour me protéger ... Au final, je suis quoi pour toi ? "

Shary soupira, il avait été un peu surprit par la répartie mais avait reprit contenance rapidement.

" S'il y a bien une chose que tu découvriras par toi-même... C'est celle là..."

Sasuke contracta sa mâchoire, nerveux.

Évidemment l'autre allait essayer de passer outre mais il en avait assez.

Aussi, c'est d'un ton cinglant qu'il s'exprima à nouveau.

" Tu parles de confiance, commença le cadet. mais au fond, c'est toi qui n'en as pas. Je ne veux pas être un substitut, qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi, celui que tu aimes ?"

Le brun aux cheveux longs lui attrapa la main, sans un sourire.

" Il ne peut pas avoir plus de chose que toi." murmura-t-il, un peu triste. " J'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment honnête... Néanmoins, je t'assure que j'ai confiance en toi. Et juste en toi...." Shary semblait chercher ses mots, mais termina : " Mais cela ne va pas te plaire... Je le crains ..."

" Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait ne pas me plaire .. Si tu me fais vraiment confiance .. Montre le moi. " implora, plus qu'il n'ordonna, Sasuke.

Shary s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une violente quinte de toux le prit, il toussa sans pouvoir se reprendre pendant plusieurs minutes, tout en devenant de plus en plus pâle. Sasuke l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le brun plus âgé finit par se calmer, et avoua, à demi-mots, la voix hachée :

" Je pourrais mourir pour toi. "

Sasuke en resta bouche-bée, ne comprenant toujours pas où l'autre voulait en venir...

Il était fort, il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger, cela le blessait dans sa fierté et son orgueil.

Le cadet arrêta de penser, ses yeux se posant sur le plus âgé qui respirait difficilement.

Shary se tourna vers lui et l'attira contre son torse, qui se soulevait beaucoup trop rapidement. Sasuke sentit qu'on lui soulevait le menton et rencontra deux orbes onyx .

Tellement de sentiments semblaient danser au fond d'eux qu'il se demanda ce que pouvait, finalement, dire cette phrase.

" Ça va pas, non." grommela-t-il, ce à quoi l'autre répondit un par " Très bien et toi? "

Sasuke planta son regard dans celui de son amant et lâcha, la gorge serrée d'appréhension.

" Et ta maladie ...? " Sasuke sentit que l'autre se tendait à cette évocation, il baissa la tête, fuyant ainsi le regard de son aîné, il fronça les sourcils en demandant, le cœur serré . " Tu vas mourir ? "

Un silence lourd s'installa avant que le " Oui. " fatidique ne résonne.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux alors que l'autre resserrait son étreinte, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

" Tu ..." Sasuke haleta, des larmes se formant sous ses paupières qu'il plissait au maximum, dans le but vain de les retenir. " C'est faux ... Tu ne peux pas mourir ... "

Le jeune homme se sentit impuissant, vidé et totalement inutile

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il avait déjà perdu contre son frère, il allait désormais perdre contre une adversaire bien plus redoutable, le genre d'ennemi contre lequel on ne peut rien.

La maladie.

Insidieux poison qui courait dans les veines de son petit-ami, de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus ...

"Sasuke ..." souffla le brun aux cheveux longs, regrettant sans doute d'avoir révélé cette vérité... Ces mains s'agrippèrent avec force à son amant, le serrant plus fort, comme pour se fondre en lui.

" Sasuke ? "

L'aîné n'obtenant pas de réponse, releva de nouveau la tête de son cadet vers lui afin de poser brusquement ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune, sa langue venant caresser son homologue tandis que l'une de ses mains pressait la nuque de Sasuke. Il l'embrassait désespérément, ses jambes venant entourer la taille de son cadet pour les rapprocher encore.

" Pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé avant ? Si tu me faisais confiance et que tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me l'aurais dit, tu m'as dit que tu nous considérais comme un couple et un couple est censé partager une confiance absolue ..." s'énerva Sasuke, s'écartant un peu de l'autre.

" Que veux-tu que je te dise ... ? "

Shary pencha la tête, fermant les yeux alors que sa main pressait son torse au niveau de son cœur affaiblit.

Sasuke regardait l'homme sans vraiment le voir. Il fallait qu'il ferme son cœur... maintenant.

avant de souffrir à nouveau.

" Tu me caches encore beaucoup de nouvelles comme celle-la ? " lança le jeune homme qui fronçait les sourcils en voyant les mouvement que Shary effectuait avec incertitude.

" Va savoir..." souffla l'aîné, sans regarder son cadet, inconsciemment sa main serra plus vivement l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

Sasuke se leva et sorti de la vieille maison, laissant Shary en plan.

Il devait se vider l'esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre, aussi il se dirigea avec hâte jusqu'à son auberge.

Une fois arrivé, le cadet des Uchiwa monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit, pensif.

Qu'est ce qui poussait Shary a réagir comme ça ?

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Le brun aux cheveux longs se posta à l'encadrement de la porte, enlevant son masque, révélant par là-même son visage en entier.

Itachi regarda l'endroit par où étais parti son amant de frère cadet, le cœur lourd.

Ce trop-plein de sentiments lui donnait le tournis ...

" Le jeu est fini ." murmura-t-il pour lui même, avec un regard étrangement douloureux ...

C'était maintenant où jamais.

Cette fois, ce ne serait pas à " Shary " que Sasuke aurait affaire, mais bien à " Itachi ".

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son précieux petit frère seul, surtout avec un tel état d'esprit...

Il n'était pas prêt.

Et ce que, peu importe la révélation qu'il aurait souhaité lui faire...

Sasuke était trop pur, il en était conscient, mais la moindre erreur de sa part et soit, son plan échouait ( ce qui était la meilleure alternative), soit Konoha avait du soucis à se faire ...

Son cadet était tellement influençable, s'en était presque maladif...

Itachi soupira avant d'aller chercher son manteau et son bandeau...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Encore ratée ...

Le cadet des Uchiwa envoya valser le kunaï qu' il tenait dans la main sur le sol.

Il s'entraînait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures...

Après un soupir, le jeune homme s'autorisa une pause, de toute façon, il n'arrivait à rien ...

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait quitté son petit-ami, il ne l'avait même pas aperçut, malgré le fait qu'il soit resté dans le même village que ce dernier ... Pourtant, Sasuke devait avouer qu'il avait déjà espéré plus d'une fois le croiser au détour d'une ruelle...

Ses plans tombés à l'eau, la colère avait prit le pas sur l'espérance et il s'acharnait sur les arbres environnants.

Sasuke se coucha dans l'herbe, pensif.

Pourquoi son amant était-il si compliqué ... ?

Le jeune brun avala difficilement sa salive. alors c'était ça, aimer quelqu'un... ça faisait vraiment mal. Et il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce sentiment, c'en était si agaçant.

L'autre était partout.

Sasuke soupira avant de se relever.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

Tiens, bientôt, il devrait rentrer à Konoha...

Cette pensée ne le rendit que plus morose, si bien qu'il se redressa, attrapa un brin d'herbe qu'il s'amusa à enrouler autour de son index, réfléchissant ... Quel serait l'intérêt de retourner dans son village natal ? Certes, il avait ses amis, mais cette vie d'homme libre lui plaisait beaucoup... Et puis, il y avait Shary. Ce qui était loin d'être négligeable ... Lorsqu'il rentrerait, il devrait de nouveau effectuer des missions et se soumettre aux lois de Konoha ... Il ne pourrait plus vivre cette vie comme il le désirait avec Shary...

Sasuke mit ses pensées en stand by lorsqu'une présence commença à se faire sentir.

Une présence qui, de toute évidence, ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler.

Les muscles de Sasuke se tendirent, tandis que le jeune homme mettait un nom sur la personne qui était désormais non loin de lui. Le brun chercha des yeux son katana avant de jurer contre lui-même : il l'avait oublié... dans la maison qu'il avait " partagé " avec Shary... Il grommela aussi contre son amant qui n'avait sans doute pas chercher à le lui rendre. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si toute sa puissance reposait sur cette arme ...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, l'autre restait en retrait, de ce fait, Sasuke ne pouvait avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. N'en pouvant finalement plus, il prit les devants, bondissant derrière l'individu en question, Sasuke se retrouva ainsi face à un visage semblable au sien... Les deux hommes se jaugèrent silencieusement avant que le plus jeune, qui était accroupit, ne se redresse.

Son regard se planta dans celui de son vis-à-vis...

Uchiwa Itachi dans toute sa splendeur, songea le jeune homme avec ironie.

Néanmoins, Sasuke se posa quelques questions sur sa présence ici.

Les membres d'Akatsuki n'avaient-il pas pour but de capturer les bijuus ? Dans ce cas, que faisait son frère aîné en ses lieux?

Sasuke soupira.

Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair.

Sa main attrapa un rouleau, qu'il avait gardé précieusement attaché à son pantalon, et l'envoya rouler aux pieds de l'aîné.

" Ça trainait dans les archives interdites de Konoha. Je suppose que ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs." grinça-t-il, bien décidé à avoir des explications.

" En effet. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. "

" Ça me concerne puisque c'était ma famille que tu as massacré. "

Itachi resta impassible, ses sharingans activés.

" Tu m'ennuies." répondit-il simplement.

Sasuke tiqua.

Lui qui était prêt à le pardonner .

Lui qui voulait une réponse, une vraie, pas ce stupide mensonge qui l'avait fait haïr son propre frère aîné, ce héros auquel il avait tant voulu ressembler durant son enfance ...

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang alors qu'il se ruait sur Itachi.

Pourquoi son frère jouait-il encore à cela ?

Alors qu'il s'agissait d'une mission, Itachi continuait à agir comme s'il assassiné leurs parents de son plein gré ...

Que cherchait-il ?

Le plus jeune se sentait salis, cet homme ne ressentirait donc jamais rien ?

N'avait-il même pas ressentit quelque chose pour lui ?

Itachi évita avec souplesse les coups de son cadet, son expression restant neutre.

" Je sais tout ! " s'exclama Sasuke, qui renforçait ses attaques, gagnant ainsi en précision, mais il souhaitait simplement immobiliser son adversaire ... Ou le blesser ... ?

Finalement, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment face à cet être qui avait été son univers pendant si longtemps ...

Itachi fronça les sourcils, il finit par attraper son frère à la gorge, sans aucune difficulté.

Il le plaqua contre un arbre.

Sasuke se revit à nouveau, comme il y a quelque année lors d'une confrontation similaire, acculé contre un mur, son frère le malmenant grâce à son Mangekyou Sharingan... Itachi se pencha sur son cadet, son souffle caressa sa peau.

" Non, Sasuke, tu ne sais rien."

La prise sur sa gorge se déserra et l'aîné s'éloigna un peu, le cadet des Uchiwa se passa la main dans le cou, jetant un regard mauvais à son aîné, sentir le souffle de son frère sur sa peau lui avait rappelé Shary ...

" Je ne sais rien parce qu'on ne me dit rien ... "

Itachi restait droit comme un "i", son visage était toujours sans expression.

" Tu ne me comprends pas." lâcha l'aîné avant de tourner le dos à son cadet qui écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi, Itachi le trouvait si faible qu'il se permettait de faire ça ?

Sasuke grommela, baissant sa garde :

" Je ne peux pas comprendre si personne ne m'explique."

" Certaines choses se comprennent par soi-même, sinon, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt. " conclu l'aîné avant de disparaître, laissant Sasuke à ses réflexions.

Sasuke se laissa tomber à genoux et enfouit son visage dans ces mains, ressentant le soudain besoin d'évacuer la tension ... Il en avait même oublier de " demander " à Itachi quelle était sa relation avec Shary ...

Shary ...

Que devenait-il d'ailleurs ?

Les pensées de Sasuke bifurquèrent vers son amant, lui renvoyant dans la figure son envie dévorante de le voir ... Le jeune homme soupira ... Décidément, il ne lui en voulait pas assez ...

Le souffle d' Itachi sur son cou lui avait rappelé leurs étreintes brûlantes et Sasuke se surprit encore une fois à désirer son amant. Il haussa les épaules et se releva, de toute façon, il fallait qu'il récupère son katana...

C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il rentra à l'auberge où il résida dans le but de prendre une douche et se changer : il était enfin décidé à retrouver Shary, autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud !

Sasuke se déshabilla sans grande hâte et alluma le jet d'eau en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'appréhension de grandir à l'idée de retrouver son amant ...

Il termina sa tâche lentement, savourant l'eau chaude sur sa peau, puis enfila un yukata avant de s'allonger sur le futon au milieu de la pièce.

Le cadet des Uchiwa observa le plafond, son regard semblant vouloir faire un trou à l'intérieur ...

" Certaines choses se comprennent par soi-même, sinon, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt. "

Sasuke sursauta et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. La phrase de son frère aîné avait eut le temps de faire son chemin dans son esprit.

Devait-il prendre son mal en patience ?

... Même... avec son amant ?

Mais n'avait-il pas assez patienté ?

Shary lui faisait confiance et d'un certain côté, lui aussi.

Après tout, il était intervenu pour empêcher les hommes de Kabuto de le capturer et ce, sans aucune hésitation.

Shary avait aussi mit les choses au clair, ils étaient un couple...

L'aîné ne semblait pas être infidèle.

Sasuke se serait mit des claques pour avoir penser à des choses aussi stupides ...

Pourtant ...

Si Shary avait voulu d'un substitut, il aurait pu prendre la facilité et ainsi choisir Deidara, le blond était toujours à ses côtés...

Et il lui semblait entièrement dévoué...

Sasuke fit grincer ses dents.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, le blond était plutôt mignon ... Physiquement ... Si on enlevait ce caractère abominable ...

Mais Shary repoussait ardemment les faveurs de Deidara ... Est-ce que cela pouvait signifier quelque chose ... ?

L'autre brun lui manquait, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue.

Il croisa les bras sous sa tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à son aîné en arrivant pour euh ... Chercher son katana ...

Dans le genre " excuse bidon ", il pouvait quand même faire mieux, non ? Cela ferait trop ' J'ai presque fait exprès de l'oublier ', enfin, Sasuke pourrait dire aussi que cela ne se fait pas de laisser quelqu'un en plan comme un gland alors il était juste venu s'excuser ... Mais il ne voulait pas seulement s'excuser ...

D'ailleurs pourquoi il cherchait absolument une raison de s'excuser d'abord ? Shary était toujours son petit ami, de plus, les questions qu'il avait posé étaient plus que légitimes ...

Le cadet soupira, refermant les yeux un moment.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour se rendre compte que le soleil se couchait déjà.

Cette constatation le décida à aller retrouver son aîné, mais une fois devant la bâtisse, le jeune homme ne se sentit plus aussi confiant, il finit par souffler un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

L'habitation était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, ce qui l'inquiéta quelque peu, puisqu'en effet, aucune présence ne se faisait sentir ... Shary était donc partit, sans aucun regard en arrière ?

Sasuke alla dans le salon et vit son katana, son regard s'attarda sur le canapé.

"Sasuke..."

A l'entente de son prénom, le plus jeune se retourna vivement et remarqua son amant qui était appuyé sur la porte qu'il avait apparemment verrouillée.

Sasuke déglutit, malgré le peu de luminosité, il lui avait semblé que Shary avait repris un minimum de forme.

" Je ..." commença Sasuke lamentablement, avant de s'interrompre, ne pouvant en rajouter davantage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à son interlocuteur pour se rapprocher de lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras, envoyant valdinguer toute ses belles résolutions ...

" Je sais alors ne dis rien."

L'aîné colla son front à celui du plus jeune et ce dernier se rendit compte, en effleurant le visage de l'autre du bout des doigts, que ce dernier ne portait pas son masque.

La chaleur dégagée par l'autre suffit à faire naître une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres de Sasuke, les doigts de l'aîné vagabondèrent sur ses épaules avant de se faufiler dans son kimono. Le regard du plus petit chercha à détailler le visage de l'autre, il put ainsi remarquer que Shary se mordait les lèvres, les yeux brillants, mais ne bougeait pas pour autant.

Sasuke frissonna au contact des doigts frais de son amant contre sa peau, ses yeux se baissèrent, discernant le bras qui faisait liaison entre leur deux corps.

La main de Shary se mit à lui caresser voluptueusement le ventre, passant de plus en plus sur les flans, pour revenir, tandis que le visage du brun plus âgé se perdaient dans les cheveux de son cadet.

Celui-ci se laissa aller, les mots ne servaient, de toute évidence, à rien.

Shary voulait seulement serrer son amant contre lui.

" Bienvenue, Trésor " susurra-t-il.

Sasuke se colla plus au corps contre lui, certes, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'appellation mais le ton de son amant lui faisait toujours autant perdre la tête ...

Suave et tendre, la voix baissait un peu sur le surnom, ressemblant un peu à celle d'Itachi mais avec plus de chaleur.

Il ne savait pas non plus de quelle façon il devait réagir ... Surtout après le coup qu'il lui avait fait ... Finalement, le cadet des Uchiwa embrassa son petit-ami avec le plus de tendresse possible espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé, même s'il savait que l'autre ne lui en voulait pas ...

Shary passa son autre main sur le visage de son petit-ami, continuant à l'embrasser.

Tout doucement, sa langue caressant les lèvres face à lui dans le but de retrouver sa jumelle.

" Tu viens ? " souffla l'aîné contre les lèvres de son amant, qui hocha la tête silencieusement et le suivit jusque dans la chambre.

Sasuke distinguait le corps de l'autre et le vit se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose, qu'il devinat être son masque pour le placer sur son visage. Le brun aux cheveux longs appuya ensuite sur un interrupteur, allumant la lumière. Il se retourna enfin vers son cadet et désigna la télévision de l'index, l'interrogeant muettement .

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble...

" Par contre, il n'y a qu'un film... " déclara l'aîné, apparemment dubitatif " Et je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit ... Même si le titre semble assez suggestif... "

Curieux, Sasuke se rapprocha pour voir la jaquette sur la boite, le titre le fit soupirer, finalement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, attendant patiemment son petit-ami qui le rejoint après avoir lancé la vidéo.

" Cela promet ... " souffla l'aîné avec un sourire, se calant contre son amant, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de poursuivre. " De toute façon, même si cela ne nous plaît pas, nous pourrons faire autre chose. "

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, Shary disait qu'ils allaient ... Enfin ... Quoi de plus normal dans un couple....? Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Le plus jeune fut sortit de ses réflexions par deux lèvres posées sur sa joue.

L'aîné éteint la lumière et serra le plus jeune dans ses bras alors que le film commençait.

Un quart d'heure passa, le film se révéla à la hauteur de son titre... A savoir... Relativement stupide ... Le plus jeune émit un nouveau soupir, songeant que c'était bien un navet pour adolescents prépubères... Il se sentait lassé de l'humour grivois de ce qu'ils visionnaient. Et puis... l'aîné avait un drôle de regard parfois ... Mû d'une impulsion soudaine, le cadet des Uchiwa saisit la nuque de l'autre pour l'embrasser et gémit lorsque son amant fit enfin passer sa langue dans sa bouche... mais sursauta au moment où des cris féminins très explicites venant de la télé lui parvinrent.

Le héros du film était lui-même devant une télévision et...

Shary sembla se désintéresser de son amant, se concentrant sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, récolant un grognement mécontent de la part de son hôte, qui était quelque peu vexé de se voir mit au second plan... Pour une scène un peu plus chaude ... Avec des filles...

La scène changea et une bande de jeunes filles habillées légèrement apparut. Le cadet fixa son petit-ami qui restait figé sur l'écran. Jaloux, Sasuke échangea leurs positions, se retrouvant sur l'aîné qui lui sourit, goguenard.

" C'est gentil de t'inquiéter de ma santé, mon chéri ... Je te promet que ce soir, je ne te ferais pas le coup de la migraine..."

" Mais tais-toi donc... " grommela Sasuke avant de se ruer sur les lèvres fines. " Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais ... ? "

Les mains du plus âgé partirent explorer le dos de son vis-à-vis, faisant par là même glisser le kimono. De drôles de sons leur parvenaient mais ils n'en avaient que faire, trop occupés à s'embrasser. Sasuke se retrouva rapidement entre les cuisses de l'aîné qui les enroula autour de sa taille , le faisant par là même hoqueter .

" Ne t'inquiètes pas ... " souffla son interlocuteur. " J'ai compris ..."

Shary bouscula un peu son cadet, et ils finirent à l'envers sur le lit, le brun aux cheveux longs surplombant son amant.

Ce dernier se contenta de suivre des yeux le trajet de la langue de son aîné sur sa peau, la perdant lorsqu'elle s'aventura dans son cou.

Le brun aux cheveux longs remonta le long de sa gorge pour arriver à son oreille et Sasuke en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Les mains du cadet s'activèrent dans le but d'enlever le haut de son vis-à-vis, entendant distraitement des cris venant de la télévision...

Et pendant un vague instant, il se demanda quel genre de films ils avaient pu regarder... Le cadet des Uchiwa ne put s'interroger plus longtemps : l'aîné venait de se relever pour enlever son débardeur, Le plus jeune l'aida dans sa tâche avant de parcourir son torse de baisers légers, du bout des lèvres, faisant gémir sa proie qui éteignit la télévision afin de pouvoir enlever son masque.

Le plus âgé entreprit ensuite de déshabiller son petit ami : le kimono à moitié défait se retrouva vite à terre, permettant aux doigts agiles de vagabonder sur le torse désormais offert, les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'autre fondit sur lui pour commencer à embrasser sa poitrine avant de se concentrer sur ses seins.

Le cadet sentit son corps se arquer vers l'avant, vers cette bouche délicieuse, il se mordit alors doucement les lèvres et passa une main dans les cheveux longs qu'il détacha au passage, appuyant ensuite sur le crâne pour le rapprocher plus encore de sa peau.

Cette dernière action motiva Shary à mettre plus d'ardeur à sa tâche, il saisit les hanches fines avec avidité, ses doigts vagabondant ensuite sur le dos du plus jeune, agrippant la corde que le brun aux cheveux longs se hâta d'enlever alors que sa bouche remontait sur la gorge de Sasuke.

Le plus âgé s'accroupit entre les jambes du plus jeune et attira le bassin de celui-ci sur ses genoux. Le cadet des Uchiwa se retrouva donc le postérieur contre le bas-ventre de l'aîné, ses jambes enserrant le taille de ce dernier.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, être soumis de le dérangeait pas outre-mesure, mais il avait tout de même sa fierté et se faire dominer aussi aisément ne collait pas à sa vision des choses, si bien qu'il se redressa, posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre et le poussa contre le matelas, l'obligeant de ce fait à s'allonger.

Sasuke titilla la peau tendre de son cou du bout de la langue tandis que les mains de Shary se posait dans son dos, qu'il commença à masser doucement la peau, se délectant de sa texture.

" Trésor ..." ronronna-t-il sous les baisers insistants de Sasuke.

Le plus âgé se laissait totalement aller, ses mains se posèrent sur les cuisses de son assaillant sans qu'il ne cherche à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

" En fait, je crois que je préfère être en-dessous ..." feula l'aîné en faisant migrer sa main sur le torse nu de son amant. " ça laisse pas mal de ... Possibilités en réalité...".

Sasuke se tendit un peu, les doigts fins venaient de prendre possession de l'un de ses boutons de chair, il répliqua avec difficulté un " Ah oui ? " très suggestif auquel Shary répondit par un baiser.

Le cadet des Uchiwa tenta de débarrasser son aîné de son bas, celui-ci se mit en position assise, permettant aux mains tremblantes d'excitation de son cadet de le lui dégrafer . Sasuke se baissa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur le torse face à lui, ses mains attrapant le pantalon de son amant pour le lui enlever. Shary l'aida dans son entreprise avant de s'occuper de son cadet. Bientôt les deux hommes furent face à face, en sous-vêtements.

Une main douce se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke afin de le pousser en arrière, inversant une fois de plus les positions. Le jeune homme fit une légère réflexion, assez bas, démentie par son attitude docile, mais son amant était si doux qu'il ne pouvait, de toute manière, pas lui résister.

Shary s'installa entre ses jambes, le recouvrant de son corps sans le coller entièrement : prenant appuie sur son coude, son autre main effleurant du bout des doigts le visage offert, le brun aux cheveux longs semblait hésiter.

" Dis-le ..." l'encouragea son cadet en posant l'une de ses mains sur celle de l'autre.

" Les mots sont parfois si inutiles ... " commença Shary d'un ton langoureux et tendre . " Néanmoins, je dois avouer qu'il est plaisant d'avoir un être tel que toi dans sa vie ... Et en l'occurrence dans son lit ... " La réplique fut suivit d'un petit rire discret et ses doigts agrippèrent les épaules de Sasuke. " Je ... Tiens énormément à toi ... " souffla-t-il presque imperceptiblement.

En réponse, le plus jeune l'attira à lui, collant son front au sien, il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à l'embrasser. La proximité de leurs lèvres, leurs souffles courts et mêlés ainsi que leurs yeux, qui se cherchaient malgré la pénombre ambiante lui suffisaient. Sentir Shary tout contre son corps lui suffisait.

L'instant fut pourtant brisé par l'aîné qui glissa son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son cadet, le serrant plus fort encore contre lui.

Le brun aux cheveux longs pouffa un peu dans le cou du plus jeune, puis il se redressa. Sasuke se redressa sur ces coudes avant qu'une main ne l'invite à s'asseoir également.

" Je vais te faire découvrir ..." souffla l'autre contre ses lèvres, ses doigts emprisonnant ceux de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, sentant sous ses membres la peau douce et chaude se contracter sous son passage. Il hoqueta lorsque la main de son amant se logea contre le tissu de son dernier vêtement et s'aperçut que lui-même commençait à frôler le bas de son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke se pencha un peu afin d'embrasser les muscles finement dessinés du ventre de son amant et descendait plus bas, récoltant de doux grondements de gorge de la part de Shary dont les doigts se crispaient dans les cheveux de son cadet.

Ce dernier descendit le dernier obstacle de l'obtention du corps de son aimé, il effleura ensuite, de la pulpe des doigts, la nouvelle parcelle de peau qui s'offrait a lui, faisant frissoné son propriétaire .

Ce dernier semblait un peu surprit du retournement de situation mais ses gémissements ravis laissaient comprendre qu'il était loin de s'en plaindre.

" ... 'Suke... " geignit-il langoureusement, alors qu'une main se posa sur son torse pour le pousser en arrière.

" Que ? " demanda l'aîné en obéissant tout de même, les lèvres de son amant sur ses cuisses l'empêchant de former une phrase complète.

Il noua l'une de ses mains à l'une de celles de Sasuke alors que l'autre saisissait le visage de ce dernier.

" Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? " gronda le brun aux cheveux longs, dans un mélange de frustration et d'envie. " Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça si tu ne le désires pas, je te l'ai déjà dis. "

Le cadet des Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, mécontent de la tournure de leurs ébats, il interrompit totalement ses gestes, réfléchissant quelques instants avant qu'un sourire mauvais ne fasse son apparition sur ses lèvres pâles. Il posa sa main sur le bas ventre nu avant de murmurer sournoisement :

" Puisque tu souhaites me préserver ... "

Sasuke la retira après une simple pression de ses doigts.

La respiration de l'aîné s'était accélérée lorsque la main du plus jeune avait prit possession de son membre tendu.

" Arrête ... de jouer. " articula Shary avec un soupçon de reproche.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Je ne joue pas. C'est toi qui m'oblige à agir ainsi. " susurra sensuellement l'Uchiwa, deux de ses doigts venant caresser le visage de Shary avant de lui embrasser la joue.

La bouche de Sasuke vint se poser sur le cou gracile de son aîné qui le prit dans ses bras tandis que les mains de celui-ci partaient ôter le dernier vêtement du plus jeune.

Ce qui se révéla plutôt aisé, étant donné que le jeune homme était au-dessus ,

Shary laissa ses mains s'approprier la peau tendre des fesses de l'autre, le faisant délicieusement gémir.

Le cadet des Uchiwa continua à goûter la peau tendre. promenant sa langue sous le menton de son amant, descendant vers son épaule, pour finir par aller taquiner son nombril.

" Trésor ... " gémit de nouveau l'aîné, sa voix frôlant les aigües.

Sasuke se contenta de l'embrasser sur le menton, le brun aux cheveux longs le prit dans ses bras, s'agrippant à ses épaules puis posa quelques baisers papillons sur sa joue et sous l'oreille de l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru.

Shary refit face au plus jeune et se rapprocha des lèvres de celui-ci avec la ferme intention de les lui ravir quand un éclair de lumière jaillit dans la pièce. Sasuke tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte tandis que l'aîné récupérait son masque et le réajustait rapidement.

" Shary-chouuuu j'sais que t'es là, hun ! "

Deidara écarquilla les yeux en avisant les deux amants,

Sasuke surplombant Shary.

Le blond pointa son index dans leur direction, bouche-bée.

Le brun aux cheveux longs profita de ce moment de battement pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son petit-ami un " Joue le jeu ! " auquel l'autre brun répondit par un hochement discret et un petit sourire.

Sasuke souffla un peu, narquois.

Il aimait faire tourner ce sale blond en bourrique.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

L'exécrait même.

Shary lui offrit un sourire séducteur avant de se blottir contre lui en gémissant de délice, ses jambes venant entourer la taille du plus jeune qui se retrouva totalement sur l'aîné ...

Dans une position particulièrement équivoque.

La tête du brun aux cheveux longs se rejeta en arrière alors qu'un " Oh ... Oui ... Su-chan ... Encore ... " s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sasuke haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte que le déserteur d'Iwa semblait pétrifié par la scène.

Le cadet poussa alors son corps vers l'avant, le frottant contre celui de l'autre qui gémit, son visage vint se loger dans son cou alors que Shary murmurait presque imperceptiblement :

" Autant le faire abandonner une bonne fois pour toute . "

Sasuke poussa quelques grognements, offrant un minuscule sourire où pointait une certaine malice à son amant. Amant qui le supplia presque d'aller plus vite et plus fort, et qui fut exaucé.

Deidara clignait juste des yeux, l'information ne s'imprimant pas sur sa rétine et, par extension, dans son cerveau.

Les ongles de l'aîné s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du dos de son assaillant alors que ce dernier continuait de mimer l'acte sexuel contre le corps délicieusement offert .

De là où il était, Deidara ne pouvait pas remarquer la supercherie ...

En réalité, cela avait moins d'importance pour Sasuke que ce qu'il faisait. ..

Il voulait être plus proche de Shary ...

Et la caresse de leur corps ne lui suffisait plus.

Le cadet attrapa le cuisse de son amant et se pressa plus contre ce dernier en grognant de satisfaction.

Il n'irait pas au bout, il le savait, mais il se sentait trop bien comme ça.

Son sexe tendu rencontrant celui du brun aux cheveux longs dont la tête se balançait sous les assauts du plus jeune contre lui.

Les hanches de l'aîné venaient accueillir son corps alors que les lèvres de ce dernier butinaient allègrement les siennes. Sasuke sentit de la sueur couler le long de son dos,alors que leur baiser s'arrêtait. Pour une fois, il pouvait voir le visage de son amant - même s'il ne le voyait pas entièrement - dans l'amour ... Sasuke se dit qu'il ne simulait pas, il lui donnait vraiment du plaisir.

Cette constatation le fit geindre d'envie et il redoubla d'ardeur, contemplant toujours Shary qui respirait précipitamment, ses joues un peu visibles ... Et délicatement rougies ... Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, les cheveux de son amant étaient détachés, épart autour de lui ...

Et il le trouva beau.

Il adora de tout son saoul l'expression de plénitude ancré sur les traits fins et racés de son amant.

Le blond d'Iwa sortit enfin de sa torpeur et jeta un regard dégoûté au plus jeune des Uchiwa.

" C'est ça, gamin, profite tant que tu le peux encore ... De toute façon ... Avec ce qu'il va suivre, hun. " siffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sasuke ne porta pas vraiment d'attention aux paroles du blond ,toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées vers l'être magnifique sous lui, soumis et gémissant sous ses coups de buttoir. La bouche de l'aîné suça la clavicule du cadet qui se mit à soupirer de contentement.

Et lorsque le brun aux cheveux longs écarta un peu plus les jambes, ce fut pour que le plus jeune puisse se frotter plus encore contre lui ... Sasuke sentis la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts et la cage thoracique se relever brutalement, rapidement. Leurs corps se confondaient presque, les mains du plus jeune se crispèrent derrière les genoux de son aîné.

Il oublia Deidara

Il oublia tout le reste ...

Juste son amant ...

Amant qui finit par s'agripper à lui en l'appelant désespérément avant que Sasuke ne se sente basculer en arrière, la tête sur le matelat.

De toute évidence, il avait joué le jeu à la perfection puisque Shary semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir une minute de plus, l'exitation qu'il sentait se presser contre lui le prouvait allégrement.

Le plus jeune enlaça étroitement son aîné, leurs peaux moites glissant l'une sur l'autre pour mieux se trouver.

Shary lui ravit ses lèvres, les mordant un peu, les suçant ensuite.

Son corps tremblait ...

Trop de sentiments, d'envie ...

Pourtant l'aîné hésitait.

Comme toujours.

Même s'il dominait, c'était Sasuke qui décidait

C'était tout.

Le brun aux cheveux longs embrassa son amant avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Sasuke se redressa précipitemment, observant l'aîné qui allait simplement verrouiller la porte pour ensuite reprendre sa place au creux de ses bras.

Le plus jeune retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement, rassuré de partager de nouveau cette chaleur, la tête de son petit-ami calée contre son sein, il lui souleva le menton pour l'embrasser le plus délicatement possible.

Juste un frôlement de leurs lèvres puis une pression à peine plus forte, sans chercher à aller plus loin.

Juste le plaisir, le bonheur de sentir son amant si près de son coeur.

Sasuke rafermit sa prise sur Shary qui se redressa pour avoir son visage dans son cou, permettant à son cadet de passer ses mains sur les fesses fermes, pour ensuite les presser et les aimer doucement.

Le brun aux cheveux longs tressaillit et ses mains capturèrent celles de son jeune amant.

" Sasuke ... Si tu continues, je vais ... Jouir avant d'être en toi ... " respira-t-il, en se mordant les lèvres.

Le susnommer haussa un sourcil, amusé , et souleva son bassin pour exprimer son envie à son amant, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu, c'était que leurs membres dressés se toucheraient, la surprise et le contact fut tels qu'il en rejeta la tête en arrière, alors qu'un râlé s'échappait de la bouche de Shary.

" Arr ... " tenta l'aîné, sa respiration devenant rauque. " Arrête de jouer ainsi ... "

Ses mains prirent possession des hanches du plus jeune qui écarta les cuisses.

Sasuke rougit un peu puis maugréa entre deux respirations :

" Arrête de dire que c'est moi qui joue. "

Il emprisonna Shary entre ses jambes, l'obligeant ainsi de se coller à lui, un sourire sournois flottant sur ses lèvres tandis que l'exitation prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit embrumé.

" Tu es bien placé pour parler ... " articula l'aîné " Ah. Oui ... Hnn ... " geignit-il doucement, en sentant la hampe brûlante contre son ventre " Tu me veux ... à l'intérieur de toi ? " s'empressa-t-il de demander en gémissant, l'attente lui taraudant les reins.

" Ce n'est ... Pas la bonne question à poser maintenant ... "

" Je ne veux pas ... Hmmm ... Te forcer ... " geignit le brun aux cheveux longs, qui en profita pour faire disparaître son masque.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de rester immobile pour se calmer un peu mais les mouvements et les sons de Sasuke lui faisaient peu à peu perdre pied ...

" Répond ... Vite ... Avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir ... "

Aucune réponse de vint du cadet.

Le silence était la meilleure option, selon lui : cela lui évitait un possible faux-pas et il contrarieait les plans de son amant dans le même temps.

Vraiment cette vision des choses lui plaisait.

" Sasukeee ... " gémit ce dernier au bord du gouffre.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure ...

L'autre le désirait si fort ...

C'était si bon ...

Même jouissif ...

Le cadet sentit l'autre tenter de se calmer, essayant de ralentir sa respiration, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui plaire. Il fronça les sourcils, si l'autre se calmait trop, il pourrait reprendre le contrôle de la situation ...

Après un reniflement méprisant , l'Uchiwa obtempéra, cédant un léger " Oui... " à son amant, dans le but d'accéler la cadence.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Shary fondit sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains écartaient ses jambes d'une façon indécente.

Sasuke ressentait l'urgence de son amant jusque dans ses propres veines qui battaient d'un sang furieux. Le cadet fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un doigt s'incrusta entre sa bouche et celle de Shary, doigt que l'aîné se mit à sucer et humidifier soigneusement.

Comprenant le but de la manoeuvre, le plus jeune rejoint son petit-ami dans son entreprise.

Le brun aux cheveux longs retira doucement ses doigts avant de les diriger vers l'intimité de son amant qui gémit d'impatience.

" Su-chan, prépares-toi ... " susurra le brun aux cheveux longs. " Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement ... "

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, un sourire se profilant pourtant sur ses lèvres alors que les doigts fins se faisaient une place en lui.

Son coeur se mit à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine, comme à son habitude, son aîné prenait son temps, restant doux et concentré sur chacune de ses réactions.

Il gémit un peu plus fort lorsqu'un nouvel individu vint rejoindre ses semblables au plus profond de son corps.

Les doigts de l'aîné entamèrent un mouvement de va-et-viens, s'écartant parfois. Le plus âgé se pencha sur le visage de son amant et se mit à lui suçoter les lèvres.

Tous les gémissements étaient avalés par l'obscurité de la pièce, seule un lumière résistait et passait sous la porte, Sasuke la fixait avec attention, ses mains se plantant dans la peau des épaules de son petit-ami dès que ce dernier accélerait ou écartait un peu plus les doigts.

L'aîné se mit en position assise, entraînant son cadet avec lui.

Sasuke gémit de frustration, combien de temps son amant allait-il encore le faire attendre ?

Il n'en pouvait plus ...

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la main que Shary avait gardé dans la sienne était présentement en train de faire plus ample connaissance avec la langue de ce dernier .

Une fois les doigts de Sasuke humidifiés, le plus âgé les dirigea vers sa propre intimité inviolée. Son corps se collant à celui de son cadet, son visage dans le creux de son cou.

" N'ais pas peur ... " chuchota la voix rauque de désir du brun aux cheveux longs tandis que les doigts du plus jeune se glissaient insidieusement en lui.

Shary émit un long râle de plaisir lorsque Sasuke introduit deux doigts curieux dans son intimité.

Certes, il avait déjà fait l'expérience, mais éprouver une fois encore la douceur de la cavité chaude lui fit une drôle d'effet et le cadet des Uchiwa commença à gémir doucement en enfonçant plus ses doigts dans le corps de son amant.

Entendre les soupirs et autres suppliques de l'aîné était l'un des sons les plus agréables qui lui avait été donné d'entendre et savoir qu'il était lui-même la source de toutes ses manifestations de plaisir lui donnait un grand sentiment de fierté et de joie.

Sasuke se sentit doucement partir, sa tête lui tournait alors que les mouvements dans son corps s'accéléraient.

Un glapissement se fit entendre, surpris, le plus jeune sentit l'anneau de chair de son amant se resserrer sur ses doigts alors qu'un liquide chaud se répandait sur lui. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Sasuke pour comprendre que ses caresses avaient eu raison de son amant,et il finit par jouir lui aussi dans un petit cri aigüe.

" Regardes dans quel état tu m'as mis ... " ronronna l'aîné, un faux-reproche dans la voix.

Sasuke embrassa le cou de son amant, un peu fatigué. " Mais je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ... " reprit Shary en posant sa main sur le membre de son cadet.

" Sasuke ... " susurra le plus âgé, la voix rauque et basse. " Tourne-toi ... "

Le susnommé préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, se demandant vaguement ce qui avait bien pu tomber sur la tête de l'aîné pour avoir une telle idée. Néanmoins, il ne put retenir un regard énigmatique qui parut alerter Shary.

Il n'était pas une bête tout de même ...

Et l'autre ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre les raisons de son refus .

" Je veux te donner plus de plaisir ... " susurra l'aîné au creux de l'oreille de son cadet, sa main pressant plus fortement sur le membre de nouveau durci. " S'il te plaît .... " le supplia presque le brun aux cheveux longs.

Les mots du brun aux cheveux longs résonnèrent comme une douce litanie aux oreilles du cadet, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant se mettre ainsi ...

C'était ... gênant et surtout quelque peu honteux, cela voudrait dire qu'il se soumettait totalement à Shary ...

Sasuke mesura le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à quatres pattes, le coeur battant et la tête baissé, honteux de se laisser docilement faire...

Il était beau, le dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa, songea doulourement le jeune homme en se mordant violement la lèvre, pourtant, de l'autre côté, il faisait confiance à son aîné et voulait le sentir en lui.

Ce dernier serra l'une des mains de son cadet, avant de s'installer derrière lui.

Shary embrassa la nuque, les épaules puis les flans de son petit-ami, qui restait pourtant tendu, n'aimant vraisemblablement la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et ce, malgré les caresses de son amant.

" Laisse-toi aller ... " lui murmura le brun aux cheveux longs alors que ses mains malaxaient son postérieur.

Sasuke inspira profondément, essayant de se changer les idées sans véritablement y parvenir, il releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il sentit la main de son petit-ami vagabonder vers son membre tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur sa chute de rein, lui provoquant un soubresaut .

Les doigts du plus âgé quittèrent le bas ventre pour venir écarter les fesses du plus jeune, dont les mains se crispèrent sur les draps.

Il sentit le souffle de Shary avant qu'une langue mutine ne se fraye un chemin en lui ...

Sasuke se cambra, son amant le ... Enfin.... Il lui ...

Les deux mains de l'aîné écartèrent un peu plus les jambes du cadet des Uchiwa qui commençait à gémir d'impatience.

Les caresses cessèrent, une main vient se joindre à l'une de celles de l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru tandis qu'une voix lui soufflait à l'oreille :

" Tu es prêt pour moi ... "

Le jeune homme était totalement absorbé par les sensations qu'il ressentait, si bien que tout était confus dans son esprit, seule la voix de Shary le ramenait de temps en temps dans le monde réel où il devait faire face à cette envie qui lui taraudait les reins.

" Prêt pour toi ? " répéta-t-il, incrédule, reprenant pied lentement.

Shary soupira un grand coup, ses mains s'aggripèrent aux hanches de Sasuke et il se positionna correctement derrière ce dernier. Il se pencha et embrassa le dos de son amant, lui chuchotant un dernier " Détents-toi. " Sasuke se pencha un peu vers l'avant, il serra plus fort la main de l'autre lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur de désir donner une petite pression contre son intimité.

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa, incitant l'aîné à se retirer doucement afin de le préparer encore un peu.

Après quelques minutes, il réitéra l'expérience, murmurant doucement contre la peau du plus jeune pour le détendre, ce qui, à vrai, ne fonctionnait pas vraiment...

Le cadet des Uchiwa se sentait déchiré en deux, ses doigts serrant les draps si fort que les jointures de ses mains en devenait blanche, il tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles douces et rassurantes de son petit-ami. L'envie de tout arrêter était aussi forte que sa douleur pourtant il se força à continuer, gardant en tête que le plaisir arriverait plus tard ...

Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentit un tel déchirement lors de leurs premiers ébats et il songea soudainement que cela faisait tout de même plus d'un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ... Est ce que c'était normal pour un couple ?

Le brun aux cheveux longs s'enfonça un peu plus profondément en lui, lui arrachant un cri et le sortant de ses pensées.

Shary cessa tout mouvement à l'intérieur de lui, afin qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Sa main vagabonda jusqu'à la verge de son cadet qu'il commença à caresser, alors que sa bouche embrassait les épaules de Sasuke qui tréssautait.

" Trésor ... " susurra l'aîné avec désir," Tu es toujours aussi serré ... "

Sasuke émit une plainte de douleur, mêlée de plaisir.

" ça va passer. .. " le rassura Shary. " Dis moi simplement quand tu te sens prêt."

Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux du plus jeune qui respirait bruyamment.

La douleur ou le plaisir ?

Certainement les deux ...

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le plaisir qui naissait lentement au creux de son corps, faisant fit de la présence imposante de son amant. Un petit soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que les parois de son intimité se compressaient sur le membre chaud, la douleur s'évaporait peu à peu et Sasuke goûta enfin au bonheur de sentir son brun en lui,

au plaisir de sentir leurs corps ne faire qu'un.

" Je ... " articula-t-il difficilement, souhaitant faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.

Le brun aux cheveux longs arrêta de caresser le sexe du plus jeune et saisit ses hanches, il effectua un simple aller-retour assez ample pour voir sa réaction .

Un long soupir répondit à son action tandis qu'une main serrait plus fermement la sienne, Shary le prit comme un signe l'encourageant à continuer, il répéta donc ses gestes, tout en restant à un rythme soutenu, au cas où il aurait fait fausse route dans son interprétation. Le mouvement de ses hanches se fit plus sensuel, il ondula doucement, cherchant à aller plus profondément dans le corps offert.

Sasuke, à bout, finit par donner de lui-même des coups de bassins plus durs contre le sexe de son aîné, l'incitant à le posséder plus entièrement. Le brun plus âgé se laissa guider par les envies de son cadet, par ses soupirs et ses gémissements, il accéléra le mouvement progressivement, cherchant le meilleur angle de pénétration pour qu'ils arrivent tous deux au summum du plaisir.

" Su-chan ... Mon trésor ... " gémit-il entre deux coup de boutoir auquel Sasuke répondit par un hurlement de plaisir qui se répercuta dans la pièce.

Le brun aux cheveux longs passa ses doigts sur le torse fin mais développé, gémissant de plus en plus fort, aggrippant la peau désespérément, son autre main retrouva celle de son cadet qu'il pressa doucement, continuant de glisser à l'intérieur de son amant avec délice.

Ce dernier, grisé par ces caresses, laissait son corps suivre le mouvement, trop durement éprouvé par ses émotions pour pouvoir réagir. La fièvre pulsait dans ses veines, lui martelant le crâne, ses cris de plaisir discontinus gagnaient en intensité alors qu'il sentait Shary le pénétrer plus profondément ...

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, frustré de ne pouvoir serrer le brun aux cheveux longs contre son coeur, il gémit des mots sans queue ni tête avant de relever la tête lorsque celle du plus âgé se logea contre sa nuque.

Les coups de reins s'accentuèrent encore, arrachant de longs râles d'extase à Shary qui empoigna de nouveau le membre de son cadet.

L'urgence semblait pulser dans le corps de l'aîné dont les cris s'accordaient à ceux de son amant, dont il touchait désormais la source du plaisir à chaque fois qu'il entrait en lui.

Les cheveux longs tombaient sur le dos de Sasuke en une voluptueuse caresse lui arrachant des frissons, il sentit soudainement l'autre trembler et il finit par perdre de nouveau pied, se libérant entre les doigts de son petit-ami avec un grognement guttural.

L'aîné donna encore quelques coups de rein avant de soupirer doucement, éjaculant entre les cuisses douces de son cadet. Il se décolla ensuite du dos moite du plus jeune en reprenant sa respiration puis sortit précautionneusement de son intimité.

Sasuke relâcha sa prise sur les draps et se laissa choïr sur le lit tandis que Shary prenait place à ses côtés, pour finir par le prendre dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément, l'esprit toujours embrumé, il se mordit la lèvre alors que les derniers événements lui revenaient d'une traite à la figure, si bien qu'il commença à s'excuser d'une voix faible.

Un doigt sur sa bouche le fit revenir à la raison.

" Chut. " lui intima le plus âgé tendrement, " Ce n'est pas grave. " Il prit son cadet dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de ce dernier en souriant, ses longs cheveux chatouillant le nez du plus jeune. " Dors. Le reste n'est pas important . "

Le rythme cardiaque des deux hommes se calmait tranquillement.

Sasuke se lova contre le torse de son amant, raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre.

" Tu es bien câlin après l'amour ... " ronronna doucement l'aîné en respirant l'odeur des cheveux de son cadet entre deux baisers sur son crâne .

" Si cela te dérange je peux arrêter. " siffla Sasuke, épuisé et anxieux : en effet, il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, au nez et à la barbe de Shary ...

La silouette - fugace - de son frère aîné passa dans son esprit alors que la voix grave de celui-ci lui répétait les mêmes propos que lors de leur dernière altercation ... Sasuke déglutit, il aurait ardemment souhaité avoir ses réponses et finalement, il avait terminé dans le lit de son petit-ami ... Il retint un soupir, hésitant de nouveau à aborder le sujet, et surtout, de sachant pas vraiment de quelle façon le faire.

" Su-chan ..." susurra l'aîné à son oreille. " Tu dois bien te douter que cela ne me dérange pas ... et j'ai entendu trois mots venant de ta jolie bouche, Trésor ... "

Sa voix enjôleuse et séductrice taquina un peu le cadet, qui fronça les sourcils, essayant vainement de se souvenir des paroles qui avaient pu lui échapper. Voyant que son entreprise ne menait à rien, il plissa son nez avant d'enfouir sa tête dans les draps, retenant un grognement mécontent.

" Et ronchon avec ça ... " ronronna de nouveau l'aîné avant qu'il ne poursuive avec un ton sérieux, " Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? "

Sasuke redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés et un sourcil haussé.

" Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? "

" Parce que tu m'as dis ces trois mots pendant que nous faisions l'amour ... " souffla Shary, dont les lèvres venaient effleurer leurs homologues.

" Alors pourquoi je les répéterais si je te les ai déjà dit ? "

" Parce que j'ai aimé les entendre ... Peut être? " répondit l'autre après une minute d'hésitation, son nez et son front collés à ceux de son cadet.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit et il sourit.

Son cadet ne changerait jamais ...

Ce dernier était en plein dilemne avec lui-même, rechignant à répéter ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit auparavant ... Il sentait la brûlure du regard de l'autre sur lui, même s'ils pouvaient à peine distinguer leurs corps,et finit par obtempérer, il allait donc avouer ses sentiments mais la coïncidence le frappa à cet instant : les fameux " trois mots " .

Shary l'aimait-il ?

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Sasuke tenta de rester impassible malgré le fin sourire qui voulait s'incruster sur son visage.

" Juste trois mots. " songea le cadet des Uchiwa, perplexe, se pourrait-il que ses espoirs soient fondés ?

Qu'ils trouvent enfin une réalisation ?

Il déclara, contre le visage de son amant :

" Toi, au moins, tu les as déjà entendu de ma part ... "

Sasuke sentit les lèvres de son amant s'étirer sur les siennes .

" Toi, tu ne me les a pas demandé ... "

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur le rythme de sa respiration, il avala difficilement sa salive, et souffla, la mâchoire tremblante, contre les lèvres de son amant toujours collées aux siennes.

" Prononce-les. "

Les mains de l'aîné s'aggripèrent plus fortement à Sasuke,.

Shary caressa le bout de son nez du sien avant de poser un baiser papillon dessus.

Puis un second.

Et un troisième.

Descendant le long de l'arête pour embrasser le coin de la bouche.

Le plus tendrement et le plus délicatement possible, jouant de la pulpe des lèvres contre la peau sensible.

Les doigts du plus âgé se perdirent dans les cheveux courts et emmêlés pour ensuite

venir cueillir le visage fin.

Caressant la joue tiède de son pouce, il effleura les lamelles de chair tendre avant de souffler dessus tandis que ses bras venaient encercler Sasuke pour le coller totalement contre lui.

" Je t'aime. " souffla-t-il doucement, comme lorsque l'on raconte un secret.

Le cadet des Uchiwa eut un frisson.

Il l'avait dit.

Comme ça ... Amoureusement.

Le jeune homme se sentit étrange, son coeur lui semblait devenir lourd et il ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à une grosse éponge...

Il murmura à son tour ses voeux d'amour, baissant la tête comme pour échapper aux yeux de l'autre ( Shary ne voyait pas dans le noir au moins ? )

"Sasuke..." chuchota le plus âgé, le susnommé sentit deux lèvres douces se presser sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner, le brun aux cheveux longs attrapa la couverture qui avait glissé du lit et les recouvrit avec, " Dormons ... " termina-t-il contre la joue de l'autre.

Le cadet des Uchiwa ferma les yeux, somnolant quelque peu, il posa son visage contre la poitrine de Shary, écoutant le coeur tombouriné à son oreille, notant distraitement que l'organe battait vite, mais dans le même temps, très faiblement ...

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, il soupira et serra la main que Shary avait laissé à proximité. Cette dernière se ressera sur la sienne, signe qu'il était toujours éveillé.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " interrogea l'aîné, soucieux.

Sasuke se décida alors à lui raconter sa rencontre avec son frère, une fois son récit achevé, Shary garda le silence pendant un moment, berçant son amant avec tendresse.

" Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ..." hésita le plus âgé. " Il y a encore beaucoup de faits qui rentrent en compte et que tu ignores. Laisse-le agir, tu conviendras ensuite de ce que tu dois faire. "

Le brun aux cheveux longs embrassa le front et les tempes de son cadet par habitude et nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule, créant ainsi un cocon de douce chaleur entre eux.

" Que je le laisse agir ? Il se moque éperdumment de ce que je peux devenir. D'ailleurs je pensais ... Ce n'est peut être pas pour moi qu'il est venu ."

" Hn ? pour qui d'autre, voyons ... " répondit le brun aux cheveux longs avec un léger sourire que Sasuke ne vit pas en raison de la pénombre et de leur position.

" Pour l' Hokage évidemment ! Il parait qu'elle était dans le coin dernièrement ..." grogna son interlocuteur.

" Oui, la semaine dernière." l'informa Shary avec un sourire narquois,puis il ajouta vicieusement : " Néanmoins, je doute que ce soit à Hokage-sama qui tu ais pensé au départ."

Sasuke soupira, sachant pertinemment que son petit-ami avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire .

" Je parlais de toi ... "

" Et qu'est ce qu'il pourrait me vouloir ? " l'interrogea le plus âgé en continuant de le bercer.

" C'est bien ce que je me demandais ... "

" Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour lui si j'étais toi. " commença l'aîné. " A moins que tu ais peur que je puisse tomber sous le charme ? "

" Peur ? " répéta Sasuke en passant ses doigts sur le visage toujours à découvert de son amant. " Non, tu fais bien ce que tu veux ... Tu sais juste ce que je penserai de cela ... "

" Idiot " lâcha Shary en serrant plus fort Sasuke contre lui. " C'est toi que je veux alors arrête de faire comme si cela ne te concernait pas. "

" Peut-être que lui, c'est toi qu'il veut ... " Laissa échapper le jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux.

" Je n'en suis pas si certain. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour ma part, il ne m'a jamais intéressé et ce qu'il peut lui arriver m'est totalement égal, puisque tu es là. " annonça le brun aux cheveux longs. " Bien. Maintenant que c'est règlé, dormons . Ou je te fais l'amour tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus te lever pendant une semaine. " grogna-t-il avant de se rallonger totalement. Il soupira de bien être en sentant leurs peaux nues se caresser et blottit son cadet contre son torse. " Bonne nuit, Trésor ... "

Sasuke approuva d'un baiser sur l'épiderme face à lui, rassuré en partie.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente à mesure que le sommeil le gagnait, il entendit à peine son amant lui répéter qu'il l'aimait qu'il somnolait déjà.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

C'était dans ses cheveux.

C'était doux et cela faisait toujours le même mouvement.

Sasuke plissa son nez lorsque le geste s'arrêta, mais un petit sourire naquit quand la caresse glissa sur sa nuque.

Son oreiller était bizarre, dur.

Ce n'était pas comme le torse chaud de son petit-ami.

Il passa distraitement la main sur la "chose" sur laquelle était son visage et grimaça au contact du tissu doux qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme étant le pantalon de son amant.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux à cette constatation qui lui parut extrêmement perturbante, fusillant des yeux l'immondice qui osait le séparer de la peau douce et pâle.

Il sentit les gestes de l'autre se suspendre puis une paire de lèvres se poser sur son épaule,

Sasuke se tourna, saisit le visage de son amant et l'embrass, constatant avec un peu de déception que le masque était de nouveau à sa place.

" Bonjour. " souffla l'aîné contre ses lèvres.

" Mmm ... Tu vas quelque part ? " s'enquit Sasuke , tout en redoutant la réponse .

" Mission" répondit seulement l'aîné.

Sasuke se releva, même si Shary semblait aller mieux, il était malade.

" Je croyais que t'étais en congé ... " avança le cadet, son visage à hauteur de celui de son amant qui détourna la tête.

:

" Je l'étais jusqu'à ce matin. " déclara-t-il, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son petit-ami qui s'écarta, lui jetant un regard contrarié que le plus âgé déchiffra sans mal.

" De toute facon, quoi que je dise, tu iras quand même ... "

Le cadet des Uchiwa baissa la tête, ses mains saisirent le drap pour l'envoyer balader, il se leva, faisant jouer ses muscles à la lumière naissante

" Sasuke ... " Le susnommé se retourna et rencontra deux orbes onyx pleines de désir. " Tu ne devrais pas te promener comme ça ... " déclara l'aîné d'un ton neutre, son visage semblait impassible, seuls ses yeux témoignaient de l'envie dévorante qui lui embrasait les reins.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, amusé et flatté, il enfila lentement son sous-vêtement et son pantalon, accentuant discrètement son déhanché, sans pour autant regarder Shary.

" C'est mieux comme ça ? "

Le plus jeune se colla au corps de son aîné avec un rictus, il détailla le visage face à lui et fut satisfait de voir apparaître, à la lisière du masque, une délicate teinte rosée.

" Un peu ..." lâcha Shary dont les yeux se promenaient sur les courbes de son amant, il se reprit et détourna le regard.

" Je dois y aller. " déclara-t-il sans conviction.

"A plus tard alors. "

Shary le fixa sans rien dire avant de se jeter littéralement sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ses mains explorant encore son corps.

" Oui ... " respira l'aîné, " A plus tard ... Tu vas repartir ? "

" Peut être ... J'irai sûrement m'entrainer. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. "

" On se voit sur msn alors ? " interrogea Shary qui se redressa pour s'asseoir sur les jambes de son amant.

" Très bien . " conclua le plus jeune qui d'embrassa son petit ami une dernière fois avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce .

Aussitôt qu'il entendit la porte principale se refermer, Sasuke se sentit vide et seul.

La chaleur de Shary semblait s'inscuster en lui comme pour mieux lui rappeler que l'homme n'était plus là.

Le jeune brun se trouva pathétique.

Son amant arrivait à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Son corps ...

Son coeur ...

A grand renfort de patience et de douceur mais tout de même ...

Shary avait réussi à avoir ses aveux et tout ce qu'il pouvait en découler ...

Sasuke plissa les yeux.

Il aurait quand même put rester avec moi, songea-t-il, repoussant férocement la vision d'un Deidara entreprenant.

Il s'habilla prestement, poussé à bout par sa curiosité et sauta par la fenêtre afin de suivre les traces de son amant.

Sasuke escalada une façade, se posant silencieusement sur le toit, afin de repérer plus facilement Shary. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas tranquille à quelques rues de là. Le jeune brun fixa un instant son petit-ami, qui se sentit sans doute observé.

Shary se retourna brusquement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Sasuke ... Qui avait disparut.

Le cadet des Uchiwa soupira de soulagement, ça n'avait pas été loin.

Il devait se montrer plus prudent, son petit-ami n'était pas un ninja de faible niveau, aussi, il laissa un peu plus de distance entre eux,.

Ce manège dura une dizaine de minutes, le brun aux cheveux longs ne se retourna pas, mais son attitude, il semblait tendu et aux aguets, témoignait du fait qu'il savait qu'on le suivait.

L'homme au masque entra dans une maison colorée pour en ressortir accompagné d'un individu que Sasuke identifia immédiatemment comme étant Deidara.

Le porteur de sharingan fronça les sourcils : qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec Deidara alors qu'il est censé travailler avec le coéquipier qui lui avait été assigné ?

Plus encore que cet état de fait, c'était le comportement du blond qui intrigua Sasuke :

Le déserteur d'Iwa ne semblait pas en vouloir à Shary, au contraire restait calme, détaché et restait à une distance respectable du brun aux cheveux longs.

C'est à ce moment-là que le cadet des Uchiwa s'aperçut de la présence d'une troisième personne, il pesta contre lui-même pour avoir laisser passer cela avant d'activer ses sharingans pour avoir une confirmation, en effet, le dernier individu se camouflait dans la maison derrière les deux autres.

Ils parlaient ensemble mais l'autre était séparé d'eux par une fenêtre, de ce fait, il était impossible de le voir à l'oeil nu.

" Danna pense que nous devrions attendre un peu avant d'envoyer qui que ce soit sur les lieux, hun . " déclara le blond, dont l'attitude montrait un certain mépris.

" Néanmoins, nous aurons tout de même du mal à le récupérer. " avança Shary

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, Sasuke, qui lisait sur leurs lèvres, sut que le troisième larron était en train d'émettre son idée .

Il dut se camoufler quand il sentit que Shary allait se retourner.

Au pire des cas, il pourrait retourner à son auberge, elle n'était pas très éloignée.

Deidara passa la main devant les yeux du brun aux cheveux longs, qui resta quelques instants suspicieux, avant de retourner à la conversation.

" Donc, l'autre de Kiri et moi devons partir avec vous ... " soupira le porteur du Masque sous le regard irrité de Deidara.

" Si tu crois que ça nous amuse de courir après cet imbécile ... " lâcha le blond

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, interloqué, il avait dut se tromper.

Jamais le blond n'avait parlé ainsi à Shary.

" Arrête de sortir ce que je dis du contexte. "

Shary avait les lèvres pincées, apparemment, le ton ne devait pas être très agréable.

Sasuke sentit la curiosité se faire plus forte, son amant avait l'air particulièrement concerné ... " L'autre de Kiri " ...

S'agissait-il de son équipier ?

Deidara avait la bouche ouverte, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre.

" Danna a raison. " conclua-t-il, néanmoins déçu, au vu du pli boudeur sur ses lèvres.

Le cadet des Uchiwa décida de s'éclipser discrètement, il n'en avait pas assez entendu, mais le blond avait plissé les yeux et regardé vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Autant rentrer à l'auberge que de prendre des risques inutiles ...

Même si ce qu'il avait apprit l'interpellait grandement ...

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser en soupirant.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence, l'affaire était sérieuse.

" Un imbécile à capturer ... "

Qu'est ce que le blond avait voulu dire ... ?

Se pouvait-il que les objets rares que Shary et les siens cherchaient soient ...

Des personnes ?

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent alors que son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure.

Quelles genre de personnes cherchaient-ils ?

Le jeune homme pensa à immédiatement à Akatsuki, mais il secoua la tête négativement.

Ces hommes n'agissaient pas comme eux.

Shary n'était pas comme eux.

Du moins, l'espérait-il ...

De toute façon, son amant lui avait confirmé qu'il ne les portait pas dans son coeur.

Pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait ...

Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Sasuke partit le midi même pour Konoha, certes, il n'avait pas d'informations sur Akatsuki, mais il pourrait peut être glâner quelques informations sur la mystérieuse organisation dans laquelle travaillaient Deidara et Shary.

Le jeune homme arriva au Village de la Feuille à l'aube et se dirigeait chez lui lorsqu' il croisa Naruto.

Ce dernier lui proposa de venir avec lui puisqu'il avait tous deux rendez-vous avec L'Hokage. Le jeune gomme refusa, mais n'avoua pas à son ami que la raison de son refus était la fatigue, il avait quand même sa fierté.

Naruto lui jeta un regard suspicieux et le prit par l'épaule.

" Kakashi-sensei t'a cherché partout ... Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Sakura-chan t'as couvert mais bon ... Elle va finir par avoir des problèmes ... " déclara le blond avec une moue perplexe.

" Ca ne te regarde pas." déclara Sasuke d'un ton hautain en reprenant sa route.

" T'étais avec celui dont toutes tes fans parle ? " demanda le futur Hokage auto-proclamé.

Sasuke lui lança un regard qui passa de la surprise au dédain le plus profond.

Naruto connaissait parfaitement le pire défaut de son meilleur ami ... C'est à dire sa curiosité maladive, aussi, il décida de s'en servir contre Sasuke.

" Sakura a pourtant dit tant de choses sur lui ... " soupira la blond d'un air désolé .

" Des choses ? " Sasuke s'interessa un peu plus a ce que son ami lui racontait.

" Bein ouais, commença le blond en lui tournant le dos, tu vois Sakura-chan s'est liée d'amitié avec ce mec, là, Dei-machinchose. Pis ils se sont rencontrés alors elle a vu Shary, c'est ça ... Et enfin ... Elle a vu des choses, quoi ..." termina Naruto sur le ton de la confidence

Sasuke déglutit.

Naruto semblait savoir plus de choses qu'il ne le laissait entendre .

" Quelle genre de choses ? " déclara le cadet des Uchiwa d'un ton neutre dont il se félicita mentalement : Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Shary, il savait gérer.

" Bein ... " Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre," Dei lui avait dit des trucs sur msn ... Pis bon, j'ai parlé avec lui un coup ou deux ... Donc, bon ... tu vois ... "

Sasuke se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux

" Tu as parlé avec ce enf .. Hem ... Blond ? "

" Ouais. " sourit le blond diaboliquement, " En fait, il raconte votre vie à tout le monde ... L'autre fois, il a dit qu'il vous avait surpris tu vois en train de faire quoi ... enfin bon ... Y'a pas que ça ... Mais pour le reste ... Enfin ... "

Le jeune Uchiwa serra la mâchoire, tentant de contrôler les battements éffrénés de son coeur et continua son interrogatoire :

" Quelles genres de choses ? "

" Hé bien, je t'ai dis que Sakura les avait rejoint ... En fait ... " annonça le porteur du Kyûbi après s'être râclé la gorge.

" Et que s'est-il passé ? "

" Bein ... " hésita le blond, qui demanda subitement :" Dis, tu l'as déjà vu le visage de Shary-san? "

" Ce n'était pas ma question ." s'énerva presque Sasuke, d'un ton cassant

" Répond déjà à la mienne, ça fera transition. " lui répondit Naruto, l'index levé.

" Il porte un masque ... " avoua le brun du bout des lèvres.

" Je sais ça, s'écria le blond. " Donc, tu l'as jamais vu ... Ce qui est pas le cas de Sakura-chan ... " ajouta-t-il vicieusement.

" Répond à ma question maintenant. " s'impatienta l'Uchiwa.

" Je viens de te dire un truc là ... " répondit le futur Hokage auto-proclamé. " T'as jamais vu la face de ton copain, mais Sakura-chan l'a vu, elle ... Et ça lui a plutôt plût d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ... "

" Explique plus précisément. "

Sasuke serrait les poings.

C'était passé quelque chose entre eux ?

Son amant l'avait vraiment autorisé à voir son visage ?

" Comme je t'ai dis ! " s'exhalta le blond, le sortant de ses pensées, " Bon apparement, c'était pas prévu au programme ... En tout cas, si ça peut te rassurer, il peut pas la voir ... Pourtant elle est gentille Sakura-chan ... P't'être qu'il l'aime pas parce qu'elle te tourne tout le temps autour ... " expliqua Naruto. " Euh ... Au fait, Teme, t'as vu d'autres gens à part Orochimaru, Kabuto pis Shary-san ? "

" Une personne, oui. "

" Lui ? " demanda Naruto en arrêtant de marcher, surprenant Sasuke par sa vivacité d'esprit. " Tu l'as vu il y a longtemps ? Parce qu'il paraît qu'il trainait par là autour ces derniers temps..." finit le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

" Et tu en sais plus sur ce qu'il voulait ? " avança le brun en se giflant mentalement : Naruto avait réussi son coup, Sasuke ne partirait pas avant de savoir ce qu'il voulait .

Le blond le regarda, ahuri comme à son habitude.

" En fait ... Tu sais pas s'il a un lien avec Shary-san, par hasard ...? "

" On peut dire ça. En tant qu'ennemis, je suppose." réfléchit le porteur de Sharingan.

Pour que Naruto s'interroge de lui même sur la relation entre Shary et Itachi, c'est qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose ...

Après tout, le blond était loin d'être loquace et seul ce qui crevait les yeux semblaient lui effleurer l'esprit.

" Mouais ... J'sais pas vraiment ... Enfin ... Avec ce que Dei a dit l'autre jour ... " balança mollement Naruto en se grattant la tête.

" Qu'as t il dit ? "

Sasuke avait désormais un air sombre et menacant, tenant Naruto par le col de sa veste.

" Calme-toi, Teme, bordel. Si c'est comme ça, j'te dirais rien. " grommela le blond en repoussant son meilleur ami.

" S'cuse, dis moi " maugréa l'autre, soudainement calme.

Peut importe la véracité des propos du blond d'Iwa, vociféra mentalement Sasuke.

Il SAURAIT.

" D'jà il t'en veut, ce type. Mais au niveau de Itachi ... jJpense que c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit, même si j'sais pas dans quel sens il faut le prendre. "

" Dis . Moi . Maintenant. "

" Il a dit un truc du style " De toute façon, le lien entre Shary et Itachi est plus fort que celui qu'il a avec Sasuke. " bon, on parlait sur msn et y'avait Shary-san. Et il lui a répondu que ça le regardait pas ... Et euh ... "

Naruto s'interrompit, ses joues devenant d'un beau rouge coqueliquot.

" Continue " ordonna le cadet des Uchiwa, d'un ton sans réplique.

" Que Dei l'intéressait pas ... Enfin, y'a d'autres trucs mais bon, ça me regarde pas alors voilà ... " termina le blond, le teint écrevisse. " Pis je te les dirais pas. "

" Tu vas me les dires oui ? " s'emporta Sasuke, ses sharingans s'activant sous le coup de la colère alors que dans son crâne, des images de différentes tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à Naruto défilaient.

" Tu l'aimes ? " trancha tout à coup le blond, son regard azur devenant perçant.

" Parce que je peux te résumer ce qu'il a dit, mais je te dirais selon la réponse. " expliqua Naruto devant le regard supérieur et mauvais de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier maugréa un " oui. "

Naruto dévisagea le brun avec surprise.

" Nan, c'est possible ... DeiTruc avait raison alors ... Mais par rapport à ce qu'a dit Shary-san ... "

Après sa tirade, le blond fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement tandis que son meilleur ami attendait patiement des explications.

" Bon si tu ne veux pas me dire tant pis ... " lâcha le brun dont la patience avait toujours été très limitée.

Il ne vit pas la moue sournoise du blond, qui reprit un visage plus ou moins neutre et déclara :

" Bon, ben à plus alors. Moi, j'vais sur msn, Dei a dit qu'il y serait vu qu'il est en congé à cause de ce qu'a fait Shary-san ... "

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Sasuke fit volte face :

" Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? "

" Quoi ?! Nooon, ne me dis pas que t'es pas au courant ?! " s'exclama Naruto, avec une moue indignée, il se calma rapidement et poursuivit . " Bah, de toute façon, t'as pas l'air motivé à vouloit savoir ... Pourtant c'est ton petit ami ... "

" En effet, c'est mon petit ami ... Mais je ne connais rien sur lui. "

Son interlocuteur arrêta de gesticuler, et pencha sa tête tout en fixant son meilleur ami.

" Ah ? Bah, il tient vraiment à toi ... Alors le reste ... Hum ... Tu verras bien en temps voulu, non ? " annonça gauchement le blond, qui, même s'il avait voulu embêter le brun, n'avait pas non plus souhaité le blesser.

" Bon je vais me connecter. " conclua Sasuke avant tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa demeure.

" Okey à tout de suite ! " sourit Naruto, de nouveau d'applomb.

- fin du chapitre 23 -

Et dans le prochain chapitre, Dei va être trèèès gentil et Sakura ... très ... Bein ... Sakura, quoi loool

gros bisous à tous et à bientôt X3


	24. Ce que révèle msn

Titre : Résurrection des sentiments via MSN

Auteures : Lou/Yaki

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, qui a plutôt intérêt à courir vite s'il jamais il croise des fans d'Itachi dans la rue.

Bon, comme d'hab, il s'agit d'une fic ita/sasu donc, cela implique de l'inceste, des relations homosexuelles et bla... et bla ... et bla ...

Accessoirement, il s'agit de la dernière conversation msn entre Itachi et Sasuke...

Le langage risque d'être grossier à certains moments ( mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, pas vrai ? xD)

Pairings : itachi/sasuke principalement.

RARS :

Kaleiya : * rires démoniaques sortant d'un buisson * Un Mpreg ? Tu verras bien XD Erf ... pour le cerveau de Sasuke, c'est pas dans ce chapitre que cela va s'améliorer, je le crains :S Puisqu'il est toujours en mode " Shary est là, il a qu'à tout faire. Moi, je fais pas trop marcher ma cervelle " ... De toute façon, cela arrange bien Itachi qui veut le débarrasser de la marque maudite mais ... * PAF ! * ok, ok, je dévoile plus rien ... * on se fait maltraiter ici, c'est pas croyab' * TT *

Enfin, heureusement que Dei est là pour le coup =/ Enfin, lui et les deux autres zigotos ( tu verras de quoi je parle) parce que c'est vrai qu'entre Itachi ( alias, " un pas en avant, sept en arrière " ) et Sasuke-ma-fierté-est-tout-ce-qu'il-me-reste-Uchiha... Leur relation tournerait vite au règlement de compte XD

Je te laisse l'arbre, je préfère le buisson d'à côté, finalement, il y a plus de place pour installer mon ordi * câline son Mana *. Merci pour ton commentaire :3

Kaatsu-ne : A vrai dire, on a joué sur le fait que Sakura ne connait pas Itachi ( dans le manga, il faut que le groupe de Kakashi le croise en allant sauver Gaara pour qu'elle sache de qui il s'agit.) donc, on a viré l'enlèvement de Gaara. ( comme ça ni Sakura, ni Naruto ne connaissent Deidara.) xD

Dans ce chapitre, Naruto va prendre petit à petit plus d'importance ( lui, Dei et Sakura font le lien entre Sasuke et Itachi), j'en dirais pas plus =p

Les aveux ... la question essentielle XD En réalité, cela n'arrive pas encore maintenant, et cela arrive ... " accidentellement " je dirais ... Pauvre Itachi, ses plans partent en "live" XD

Bref, merci pour ta review, j'aime particulièrement la définition que tu donnes de la relation entre Itachi et Sasuke, " profondément et douloureusement amoureux" ... Parce que c'est tout à fait ça, à mon sens. Autant Itachi est vraiment tiraillé, il sait pas du tout où ça le mène, autant Sasuke voudrait malgré tout construire quelque chose avec lui, et l'inquiètude de " Shary" influence le comportement de Sasuke ( il doit quand même se poser des questions, mine de rien XD)

En tout cas, merci de suivre cette fic avec autant d'assiduité, ça fait vraiment plaisir X3

VAMPIRExCORE : Ah non èé ! Je ne pourrais pas abandonner une fic, surtout celle-là ( accessoirement, je me ferais écarteler par Lou-chan X3 ). Je trouve ça trop dommage de planter un récit, même si parfois, le syndrôme de la feuille blanche est vraiment terrible =S

Hé hé hé ! Il s'agit de la dernière conversation msn entre Itachi et Sasuke, il y en aura une autre, je crois. Mais ce sera plus pour un soucis ... " pratique " XD ( il n'y a pas d'allusion douteuse ... au cas où XD )

A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je participe à une fic aussi longue, et avec Lou, on voulait vraiment " faire passer quelque chose", je dirais. ( c'est aussi pour cela que les lemons sont atrocement longs XD) Et puisque tu as saisis la subtilité au niveau des sentiments qu'on voulait exprimer, je n'en suis que plus heureuse ( et fière, tu viens de faire remonter mon ego XD ) Pour le masque, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, il faut dire que j'avais essayé de faire d'autres modèles mais ... c'était franchement affreux ... ( visualise un truc avec des plumes ... Brrr ) Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix non plus ( imagine un Itachi, les épaules affaissées, silencieux, en train de regarder le masque d'un air absent ... Ou blasé XD)

Merci pour ta review hé hé ...

swordetios : XD maiiiis ! Tu es pardonnée d'office, voyons XD Cela m'arrive fréquemment de lire une fic, de me dire " wowwww, faut que je review, je l'aime bien." et là, paf ! je dois faire autre chose et j'oublie TT Par contre, je ne sais pas trop quand arrivera le chapitre 25, vu que je commence le boulot le 3 juillet ( imaginons une mini-goth aux cheveux blancs dans une pizzeria de Besançon, et vous m'aurez trouvé XD ), je dois aller vivre chez une amie qui n'a pas internet ... Enfin, je verrais comment je me débrouillerais, si ce n'est que la connexion, je pense trouver un cyber-café =D Mais j'espère malgré tout pouvoir poster assez rapidement XD... Bref, je vais te passer les détails de ma vie passionnante et te remercier pour ta review X3

Cea : Je suis contente de voir autant d'enthousiasme, par contre, je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai la suite, on verra bien XD En tout cas, savoir que Résurrection est l'une de tes préférées avec toute la diversité de fics qu'il y a, c'est vraiment flatteur ! Voir même ... surréel OO XD Merci beaucoup =p

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24

Itachi se leva pour aller verrouiller la porte de sa chambre en soupirant.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il était sur msn avec Naruto, Deidara et Sakura.

Si le blond d'Iwa était plutôt distant avec lui en général, dès qu'il était question de Sasuke, il devenait insupportable.

Le porteur du sharingan se passa une main lasse sur le front, remerciant le ciel d'avoir envoyé Naruto qui rendait la chose un peu plus supportable, si bien que l'aîné des Uchiwa et le possesseur du Kyûbi avaient démarré une conversation privée, discutant de tout et de rien avec beaucoup de légèreté.

Il était fréquemment question de Sasuke, qui selon les dîres du blond, ne devait pas tarder à venir les rejoindre, Itachi en apprit donc un peu plus sur le comportement de son jeune frère en mission, et reconnu bien aisément le caractère quelque peu impulsif de ce dernier à travers les anecdotes cocasses que lui racontait le jeune homme.

Itachi en profitait aussi pour tester son interlocuteur, après tout il ne savait pas quelles étaient les motivations qui avaient poussé ce garçon à courir après Sasuke pour le ramener à Konoha ...

La réponse de l'autre lui plût.

" Parce que je le considère vraiment comme mon frère. " avait-il dit.

Un sourire bienveillant naquit sur ses lèvres fines, Uzumaki Naruto était plus intéressant qu'il le laissait paraître.

Et puis, il savait désormais que son cadet était bien entouré.

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le dossier de son siège, la tête balancée en arrière, il s'était douté que Sasuke avait de bons amis, mais son départ de Konoha avait mit en doute cette hypothèse, maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il en retournait véritablement, ses inquiétudes s'amoindrissaient.

Sasuke était fort.

Sasuke n'était pas seul.

Il quitta ses pensées en avisant l'arrivée opportune de celui qui hantait toujours son esprit.

Pourvu que leur conversation ne tourne pas au cauchemar, comme c'était le cas d'habitude lorsque Deidara était présent ...

Et avec Sakura avec lui ...

(14:45) Sasuke : Salut.

(14:46) Naruto- Hokage le Sixième, t'enttion les yeux ! : Yo ! Teme ^^ T'es venu finalement lol

(14:46) Sasuke : Oui.

(14:46) Dei - Art is a bang : TT Le gamin est là ...

(14:46) Dei - Art is a bang : Pas drôle, hun ...

(14:47) Dei - Art is a bang : Remarque, p' t' être que Shary dira autre chose que des trucs pas cool à Sakura-chan ^^

(14:47) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Oui, ça changerait ...

(14:47) Sasuke : Des trucs pas cool ? Tiens, l'autre blond est là ...

(14:48) Shary-Master Of the HopeFULL Heart : Hn.

(14:48) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Oui Sasukkeeee-kkuuuunnn il a étttééé terrrriiibbllleeement méchant avec moi !

(14:49) Shary-Master Of the HopeFULL Heart : Tu vas bien ?

(14:49) Sasuke : Oui et toi ?

(14:49) Shary-Master Of the HopeFULL Heart : ça pourrait aller mieux ... TT

(14:50) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Ils se parlent entre eux maintenant ? èé

(14:50) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Tu es d'accord, Naruto ?

(14:50) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Sasuke ... Comment tu fais pour la supporter -_-" ... ?

(14:51) Sasuke The Avenger : Bonne question, elle n'est pas tout le temps comme ça d'après ce qu'on m'a dit ...

(14:51) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux ! : T'es pas drôle, Teme TT

(14:51) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux ! : En plus t'es méchant avec Sakura-chan TT

(14:51) Dei-Art is a bang : Clair TT

(14:52) Sasuke The Avenger : Qui a dit que j'étais fait pour être gentil ?

La remarque du jeune homme arracha un sourire à son aîné qui visualisait parfaitement la moue mi-méprisante, mi-indignée sur le visage opalin.

Il fixa son attention sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Naruto et souffla, amusé.

De toute évidence, cette hyptohèse totalement loufoque sur l'intérêt exagéré de Deidara sur sa personne donnait lieu à diverses interprétations de la part du meilleur ami de Sasuke.

(14:53) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Dei, la ferme TT

(14:54) Sasuke The Avenger : Alors, t'as abandonné la partie sale blond ?

(14:54) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Naruto ou Deidara ? On a deux blonds, là ...

(14:55) Dei-Art is a bang : Quoi ? Sous prétexte que je vous ai vu coucher ensemble, faudrait que j'abandonne mon Shary OO ? ça va pas ta tête, hun !

(14:55) Sasuke The Avenger : Sakura, réfléchis un peu.

(14:56) Dei-Art is a bang : De toute façon, je suis avec Shary, MOI =P

(14:56) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Deidara a raison, il a un avantage par rapport à Sasuke qui est ici.

(14:57) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Et de toute façon Sasuke-kun est à moi ^^ N'est ce pas Shary ? Na :p

(14:57) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Euh ... Sakura-chan, c'est pas un argument ... ça peut facilement se règler ...

(14:58) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Hn ... C'est de la provocation ?

(14:58) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : VA SAVOIR !

(14:58) Dei-Art is a bang : Pourquoi vous prenez pas la solution de facilité ? Donc, Sasuke à Sakura et Shary n'à moi, hun =D

(14:58) Sasuke The Avenger : Hum, j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part ...

(14:59) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : ... Trésor...

(14:59) Dei-Art is a bang : ... OO Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? ?

(15:00) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ... " Trésor " ?

(15:00) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : " Trésor "...

(15:01) Sasuke The Avenger : Oui ?

Itachi se mordit la lèvre, il avait terriblement envie de le lui dire ...

Il est vrai que cela pouvait passer pour de la provocation pure et simple, mais pour lui, c'était bien plus ...

Et puis, Sasuke l'avait enfin autorisé à les dire ...

Alors, pourquoi ne pas les répéter ?

(15:02) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Je t'aime.

(15:02) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : OO

(15:02) Dei-Art is a bang : Gneuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

(15:03) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Qui provoque l'autre, là ?

(15:03) Dei-Art is a bang : C'est quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? !

(15:04) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Va savoir ?

(15:04) Sasuke The Avenger : Hem ...

(15:04) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Pff !

(15:04) Dei-Art is a bang : Tsss TT C'est juste de la provoc'

(15:05) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ... Trésor... PfffAHAAHAAHHAHAH LooL

(15:05) Sasuke The Avenger : Naruto ...

(15:05) Sasuke The Avenger : Ta gueule.

(15:06) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Naru-chan, un mot de plus et je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement

(15:06) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Naru- ... Chan ?

(15:06) Dei-Art is a bang : ... Shary, mon choux, on avait dit, un à la fois TT

(15:07) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parles TT

(15:07) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Moi aussi ...

(15:07) Sasuke The Avenger : Oui d'abord ... Pourquoi Naru-chan ?

La réplique de Sasuke fit naître un sourire tendre et presque flatté sur les lèvres pâles.

Savoir ce dernier jaloux lui faisait un drôle d'effet ...

Il fallait avouer qu'il avait bien plus l'habitude qu'on le jalouse, lui, plutôt qu'une personne lui étant proche ...

Cette sensation était ... Indéfinissable, mais plutôt agréable ...

Cela lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'appartenir à Sasuke.

Itachi avala sa salive de travers, ses joues lui semblant devenir brûlantes, de toute façon, il lui avait toujours appartenu.

C'était un fait indéniable.

Il le lui avait dit.

Il pourrait mourir pour lui.

(15:08) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Secret ^^

(15:08) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Pareil

(15:08) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Sakura-san, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Pakkun. Tu auras peut être une chance.

(15:09) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ... Pourquoi Pakkun ? Sasuke-teme sent le chien ?

(15:09) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Je peux témoigner que non.

(15:09) Sasuke The Avenger : Je crois qu'il ne parlait pas de moi ...

(15:10) Dei-Art is a bang : ... Il est aussi mal embouché qu'un chien ? C'est pour ça ?

(15:10) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Shary-san ...

(15:11) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Deidara... Si tu te taisais, il y aurait un grand silence dans le monde.

(15:11) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Oui Sakura-san ?

(15:12) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Deidara, dis moi où vous êtes, je viens faire une descente ...

(15:12) Sasuke The Avenger : Hem ...

(15:13) Dei-Art is a bang : Pas de soucis

(15:14) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Hn ... Idiot.

L'attention d'Itachi se porta sur la barre de conversation orange.

Il cliqua dessus et avisa les derniers propos de Naruto, qui le firent souffler avec amusement.

Décidément, la psychanalyse de Deidara n'allait plus avoir de secrets pour eux ...

Il émit à son tour une hypothèse à tirer par les cheveux avant de revenir à leur conversation en commun.

(15:15) Sasuke The Avenger : Sakura, j'ai encore des douleurs au niveau des côtes tu pourrais pas voir pour ça plutôt que de tenter de tuer Shary ?

(15:16) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Sha-chan ... Je crois que tu devrais te méfier de ce que tu sais TT

(15:17) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Je crois aussi.

(15:17) Dei-Art is a bang : De quoi vous parlez vous deux dans votre coin ?

(15:18) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Rien qui ne te regarde.

(15:19) Sasuke The Avenger : Je suis d'accord avec l'abruti, de quoi vous parlez ?

(15:19) Dei-Art is a bang : NAAAAN le gamin a eut un sursaut d'intelligence ... Hey ! C'est moi que tu traites d'abruti

(15:19) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je n'aurai jamais de secret pour toi, Sasuke-kun. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas longue, si tu veux, je viens même maintenant

(15:19) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Dei, insulte Sasuke encore une fois et je vais te faire sursauter d'une autre façon TT

(15:20) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Euh ... Sha-chan ...

(15:20) Sasuke The Avenger : Le faire sursauter d'une autre facon ?

(15:20) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je ne ferai sursauter personne d'autre que toi, moi !

(15:21) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Trésor ... A quoi penses-tu ?

(15:21) Dei-Art is a bang : D'accord, j'arrive, hun !

(15:21) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Non. Toi tu restes où t'es et tu la fermes.

(15:21) Sasuke The Avenger : Je ne pense à rien ... Je crois que je vais accompagner Sakura ...

(15:22) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Vraiment ?

(15:22) Sasuke The Avenger : Evidemment, je dois parler à Shary de toute urgence .

(15:22) Dei-Art is a bang : ?? Lui parler ? Tu veux rompre ? YESSSS !

(15:22) Sasuke The Avenger : Deidara, même dans tes rêves les plus fous, ça n'arriverait pas .

(15:22) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Je pense que les voisins auront intérêt à prendre des boules kiess XP

(15:22) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Des boules kiess ?

(15:23) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Paraît que quand vous faites XXXXX , le teme ... Comment t'as dit, Dei ? Ah oui ... " Il hurle comme un phoque femelle en chaleur " .

Sa bouche resta ouverte quelques secondes.

Le blond d'Iwa ne perdait rien pour attendre ...

Itachi tapota sa lèvre de son index, ne sachant pas trop la réaction qu'il devait avoir...

Les propos de Deidara lui passait à des millions de kilomètres au-dessus de la tête, le soucis étant que son " collègue " n'était guère discret.

Il allait devoir sévir s'il ne voulait pas que sa relation - et accessoirement sa " double identité " - ne soit connue de l'organisation toute entière ...

Et puis, oser comparer son jeune frère à un phoque ...

D'une part, c'était relativement insultant et de l'autre, il n'y avait vraiment aucune similitude entre les deux, donc, aucune raison de s'arrêter à des propos aussi bas.

(15:23) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : O_O

(15:23) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Dei.

(15:23) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : T'es un homme mort.

(15:24) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Trésor je reviens, je vais le tuer TT

(15:24) Sasuke The Avenger : Doublement.

(15:24) Sasuke The Avenger : Achève-le lentement stp.

(15:24) Dei-Art is a bang : ça se voit que vous n'entendez pas le rafut que vous faites. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de loi sur le tapage diurne ... TT

(15:24) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Nooooon, ne tuez pas Deidara * ouin * J'ai besoin de lui pour trouver Shary-baka.

(15:24) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Pas de soucis, mon chéri. Je penserais à toi .

(15:25) Sasuke The Avenger : Merci

(15:25) Dei-Art is a bang : Et il prendra beaucoup de plaisir à me faire " sursauter "

(15:25) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : ... Imbécile

(15:25) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Tu le quitteras Sasuke, heiinn ?

(15:25) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Tu la tueras Sasuke heiiin ?

(15:26) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Je le tuerais après en fait . TT

(15:26) Dei-Art is a bang : De toute façon, tu peux pas te passer de moi ;)

(15:26) Sasuke The Avenger : Et moi, je suis sûr qu'il peut .

(15:27) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Non il ne peut pas, Sasuke. Quitte le, je te consolerai ... Et Naruto, tu m'avais dis que tu pensais savoir où était Shary, dis moi.

(15:27) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Si je peux. Sasuke, viens ici ... Et le reste de la phrase ne les concerne pas .

(15:28) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : ça dépends pour qui.

(15:28) Dei-Art is a bang : ça se passera de commentaire, hun ...

(15:28) Sasuke The Avenger : Je ne suis plus rien là ...

(15:28) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Viens chez moi je t'expliquerai ^^

(15:28) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : ...

(15:28) Dei-Art is a bang : Elle est entreprenante, c'est cool ^^

(15:29) Dei-Art is a bang : Elle ira bien avec Sasuke ^^

(15:29) Sasuke The Avenger : Ta gueule .

(15:29) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : N'est ce pas ^^

(15:30) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Toi aussi tu es entreprenant, Dei-chan ... Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance avec Sakura-chan?

(15:30) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Bonne question xD

(15:30) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Y'a tout qui tourne autour de vous deux, c'est pas chiant ?

(15:30) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Si

(15:30) Sasuke The Avenger : Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ... Si on les casait tous les deux ?

(15:31) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Avec ... Dei ? +o(

(15:31) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Hn.

(15:31) Dei-Art is a bang : Avec elle ? Trop jeune ^^

(15:31) Dei-Art is a bang : T'es gentille, Sakura-chan. Mais tu vas mieux avec Sasuke.

La réaction du blond d'Iwa et celle de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses le fit rire doucement.

Il y avait anguille sous roche, nota-t-il distraitement.

Deidara agissait, de toute évidence, uniquement dans le but de faire enrager Sasuke, son comportement était puéril et le faisait passer pour une personne immature et capricieuse ...

Ce qu'il n'était pas ... Enfin, pas toujours, corrigea Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

Autant rentrer dans son jeu pour voir jusqu'où il veut aller, concéda le brun aux cheveux longs qui grimaça avant de se masser la gorge.

Une migraine semblait poindre mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela, il y était habitué depuis le temps ...

(15:31) Sasuke The Avenger : Contrairement à ce qu'il laisse paraître, je suis certain que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

(15:31) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : J'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour savoir qu'on allait bien ensemble

(15:31) Dei-Art is a bang : Comme Shary va mieux avec moi . C'est une évidence

(15:32) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Pendez-la, par pitié.

(15:32) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ... Tu parles de moi ou tu veux pendre Dei ?

(15:32) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Seulement toi.

(15:32) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Bref, Sasuke, tu veux qu'on se voit bientôt?

(15:32) Dei-Art is a bang : T'as pas le droit de sortir TT

(15:32) Sasuke The Avenger : Quand tu veux :/

(15:33) Dei-Art is a bang : Youhou, vous m'écoutez ? Shary est balade, alors pas de parties de jambes en l'air.

(15:33) Dei-Art is a bang : D'ailleurs, Shary, tu vas pas à l'air tout court .

(15:33) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ... Vraiment pas de chance ... =P

(15:34) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Des parties de jambes en l'air ? C'est là qu'on voit qu'on a tous sa propre vision des choses TT

(15:34) Sasuke The Avenger : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se voit qu'on va forcément se sauter dessus, débile de blondin à choupette.

(15:34) Dei-Art is a bang : Mouais ... Toi, le phoque en chaleur, la ramène pas. C'était la première fois que t'étais au-dessus pour hurler comme ça ?

(15:34) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : ça ne te regarde pas.

(15:35) Sasuke The Avenger : Moi au moins j'y suis allé !

(15:35) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : C'est tout de suite moins intéressant là ...

(15:35) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : Hn ...

(15:35) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Vous êtes obligé d'en parler ... ?

(15:36) Sasuke The Avenger : Je suis d'accord avec le dobe, on change de sujet .

(15:36) Dei-Art is a bang : J'ai pas beaucoup entendu mon Shary-chou ... Comme quoi tu dois pas être un super coup =( .

(15:36) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : ça suffit.

(15:37) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Clair

(15:37) Shary- The Master Of The HopeFULL Heart : De toute façon, cela ne te regarde pas

(15:38) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Oui, l'autre a trouvé Sasuke-kun tellement super qu'il n'ose même pas en parler tant il se sent ridicule.

(15:38) Sasuke The Avenger : C'est toi qui est ridicule .

(15:39) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Et c'est nécessaire pour vous de savoir qui était au-dessus ?

(15:39) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Shary-san... En fait, t'avais raison ...

(15:39) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je sais.

(15:40) Sasuke The Avenger : De quoi vous parlez ?

(15:40) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : D'une étude de caractère LOL

(15:41) Sasuke The Avenger : Je déteste ce genre de magouilles ...

(15:42) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je n'aime pas ça non plus.

(15:41) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : En fait, les deux autres ont besoin de tout savoir à cause d'un complexe.

(15:41) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Apparement, c'est parce qu'ils ne pourront pas réaliser certains fantasmes

(15:41) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : OO Naaarrrruuuutoooooo ... èé

(15:42) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ça se tient, n'empêche ^^

(15:42) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Hn !

(15:42) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(15:43) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : En parlant de cette hypothèse, Dei, tu devais pas laisser tomber à partir du moment où Sasuke aurait été " au-dessus " ?

(15:44) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : XD

(15:44) Dei-Art is a bang : ça va pas la tête ?!

(15:44) Sasuke The Avenger : Il ment en plus ... Irrécupérable.

(15:45) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ça rejoint notre théorie XD

(15:45) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : TT Hélas ...

(15:46) Dei-Art is a bang : C'est quoi cette théorie ?

(15:46) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Oui, c'est quoi, d'abord ?

(15:47) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Comment dire ...

(15:46) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(15:47) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Sous prétexte qu'aucun de nous deux sera avec vous ( ce qui est certain dans mon cas ), vous voulez tout savoir, afin de combler le manque

(15:47) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Affectif et sexuel ^^

(15:47) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ... C'est assez simplifié...

(15:47) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Clair que pour le temps qu'on a passé à parler de ça xD

(15:47) Sasuke The Avenger : .... Hum ...

(15:47) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : OO

(15:48) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Dîtes, qu'est ce qu'elle ne comprend pas dans " Touche à mon homme et t'es morte " ?

(15:48) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ça a pourtant le mérite d'être clair

(15:48) Dei-Art is a bang : Pour que ça le soit pour toi ...

(15:49) Dei-Art is a bang : Et je suis contre votre théorie.

(15:49) Dei-Art is a bang : Shary est à moi, c'est tout.

(15:49) Dei-Art is a bang : J'vois déjà pas pourquoi il est avec le gamin. en plus, il s'est culbuter par lui ç _ ç

(15:49) Dei-Art is a bang : Il était bon au moins ...?

(15:49) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : : ... Pourquoi moi ... ?

(15:50) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Euh ... C'est pas des trucs qu'on demande, ça ... Si ?

(15:50) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je t'attends, " Shary-chou "

(15:50) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Trop aimable, Sakura-chan.

(15:50) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Et Naruto, non ce n'est pas des choses que l'on demande lorsque l'on a du respect et un tant soit peu de cervelle.

(15:51) Sasuke The Avenger : Sakura. Evite ce genre de surnom pour MON Shary.

(15:52) Dei-Art is a bang : ... Ooouuh... La vieille provocation xDDD Sasuke, t'es vraiment un gamin xD

(15:52) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ton Shary ?

(15:52) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ...

(15:52) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ok, je dis rien, Sha-chan xD

(15:52) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : TON Shary ?

(15:53) Dei-Art is a bang : Laisse, Sakura-san, il dit ça pour m'emmerder

(15:53) Sasuke The Avenger : Dans un sens oui

(15:53) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ...

(15:54) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Sakura-chan ... Tu devrais laisser tomber ...

(15:54) Dei-Art is a bang : Trop pas, hun !

(15:55) Sasuke The Avenger : Peut importe le nombre d'action, je ne laisserai jamais tomber tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dis qu'il voulait qu'on arrête.

(15:55) Dei-Art is a bang : OO

(15:55) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : OO

(15:55) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Et si je veux pas qu'on arrête ?

(15:56) Sasuke The Avenger : On continuera !

Itachi sentit son cœur bondir alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire franc.

Et dire qu'à la base, il pensait qu'msn n'était qu'un outil inutile, réservé aux gens qui voulaient faire semblant d'avoir une vie sociale ...

Il s'était trompé.

Grâce à cela, il avait pu de nouveau approcher Sasuke, mais msn se révélait très pratique dans plusieurs domaines : surtout quand il s'agissait d' obliger son cadet à aller au bout de sa pensée ...

Ce mode de communication nécessitait en effet d'être bien plus direct que dans la réalité afin d'être compris sans qu'il y ait de malentendus ...

Enfin, même si avec une personne comme Sasuke, il était certain qu'il y aurait des problèmes de communication peut importe le moyen utilisé, remarqua Itachi.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en songeant que plus le temps passait, plus il tombait amoureux de son cadet ...

(15:57) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : * s'évanouit *

(15:57) Dei-Art is a bang : Pffff ...

(15:58) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Sakura-chan ... ?

(15:58) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Vous y êtes allé un peu fort, non ?

(15:58) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : NON.

(15:58) Sasuke The Avenger : Je crois qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde ...

(15:59) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Vous rigolez, là !

(15:59) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

(15:59) Dei-Art is a bang : Dis moi, " Shary " ... Et qu'est ce que tu feras quand il faudra le dire ?

(16:00) Dei-Art is a bang : Mon pauvre, je te plains.

(16:00) Dei-Art is a bang : Je crois que t'es tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne ...

Le brun aux cheveux longs relut plusieurs fois les dernières lignes de Deidara.

Ainsi, et comme il l'avait supposer, il y avait bien une intention derrière les propos du blond d'Iwa.

Une intention qui n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque attirance pour lui, il en était certain.

Car si l'artificier le voulait réellement, il ne l'avertirait pas de cette façon ...

Comme s'il tentait de lui faire prendre conscience du fait que la solution qu'il avait choisit, même si elle paraissait louable, n'était pas la bonne .

Itachi plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il ne cherchait pas un peu trop loin.

Et pourtant tou semblait concorder ...

Deidara avait-il vécu une situation similaire ?

Ou avait-il de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un de l'entourage d'Itachi ?

L'aîné des Uchiwa secoua la tête, interdit, ce n'était pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour l'instant.

Il s'occuperait du cas de Deidara un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait d'autres indices.

(16:01) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Et alors ?

(16:01) Dei-Art is a bang : Enfin...

(16:02) Dei-Art is a bang : De toute façon, Sakura-chan, tu finiras par avoir ton Sasuke. c'est une certitude .

(16:02) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ...

(16:02) Sasuke The Avenger : Dans vos rêves ...

(16:03) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : TT T'es pas cool, Dei

(16:03) Dei-Art is a bang : Au final, on en revient toujours au même point ... Sakura, tu pourrais faire l'amour avec un mec dont t'as jamais vu le visage ?

(16:03) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Tsss !! Sale type ! Tu devrais la fermer TT

(16:04) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Evidemment que non .

(16:04) Sasuke The Avenger : Si vous avez que ça à dire ...

(16:04) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je ne vois déjà pas en quoi notre relation vous concerne ...

(16:04) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Pis pourquoi on parle que d'eux TT

(16:05) Dei-Art is a bang : Parce que Shary a fait un erreur de parcours, hun.

(16:05) Sasuke The Avenger : L'erreur t'emmerde

(16:05) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : On pourrait parler ma relation avec Sasuke-kun =)

(16:06) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ... ou plutôt de votre non-relation

(16:06) Dei-Art is a bang : Mais ça va venir, hun.

(16:06) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Quand je serais mort et enterré TT

(16:07) Dei- Art is a bang : Ben vu comme c'est parti, y'aura plus à attendre beaucoup

(16:07) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : OO

(16:07) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Dei.

(16:08) Dei-Art is a bang : Merde.

(16:08) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Oui " merde" comme tu dis.

(16:08) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(16:08) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Tu es vraiment un boulet.

(16:08) Dei-Art is a bang : Oubliez, c'est un délire ;P

(16:08) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je serai là pour toi Sasuke-kun ^^

(16:08) Sasuke The Avenger : C'est cela, oui ...

(16:09) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ...

(16:09) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : OO

(16:10) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Naru - chan ?

(16:10) Dei-Art is a bang : Il est mort ? OO

(16:10) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Cela se passera de commentaires ...

(16:10) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Un problème, Naruto ?

(16:10) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Un peu, ouais TT

(16:10) Dei-Art is a bang : Roooh, le Naru-chan s'inquiète pour Shary-choupinet ?!

(16:11) Dei-Art is a bang : Coool =)

(16:11) Sasuke The Avenger : Naru ... " Chan " ...

(16:11) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : =p

(16:12) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Dites , elle cours vite, la rose ?

(16:12) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : XDDDDDD

(16:13) Dei-Art is a bang : TT Hé ... ça veut dire que si jamais Sasuke lâche Shary, y'aura p't'être Naruto derrière ç _ ç Vie cruelle

(16:13) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Hn. Non.

(16:13) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ... " Gros LOL " comme dirait l'autre ...

(16:13) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ...

(16:14) Sasuke The Avenger : Dans ce cas, adieu Naruto.

(16:14) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Bein, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? OO

(16:14) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Trésor ?

(16:15) Sasuke The Avenger : Oui ?

(16:15) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense TT

(16:15) Dei-Art is a bang : Et tu penses quoi ?

(16:15) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Ouin " Trésor " ... * pleure *

(16:16) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ouais, tu penses quoi ?

(16:16) Sasuke The Avenger : Cela ne vous regarde pas.

(16:17) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ... Vous ne pouvez pas vous résigner ? Cela devient vraiment lourd à force ...

(16:17) Dei-Art is a bang : Nan.

(16:18) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : * soupire *

(16:19) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Je compatis ... Et je veux pas que tu dises à quoi tu pensais.

(16:19) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je te rappelle que tu voulais savoir aussi Naruto -_-"

(16:20) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ouais, mais moi, y'a des trucs que je sais et pas vous-euh :)

(16:20) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Comme quoi ? Donne Des exemples au lieu de faire ton malin, crétin !

(16:20) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Sha-chan me pardonnerait pas -_-"

(16:20) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Tu apprends vite quand tu veux.

(16:20) Dei-Art is a bang : Nan, dites, sinon...

(16:20) Sasuke The Avenger : Sha-chan ... ? Depuis quand vous êtes devenus si intimes ?

(16:20) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ...

(16:21) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je ne te tromperai pas, MOI !

(16:21) Sasuke The Avenger : Ferme-la un peu, toi

(16:21) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Arrête de te faire des films. Je ne trompe pas Sasuke.

(16:21) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Je confirme ;p

(16:21) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ....

(16:21) Dei-Art is a bang : Toi TT

(16:21) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Vous me fatiguez -_-"

(16:22) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Mais meurs de fatigue ça ne me gène pas

(16:22) Dei-Art is a bang : Ooh ... ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis TON infirmière perso, cette semaine ^^

(16:22) Sasuke The Avenger : .... Deidara ...

(16:22) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Sexy no justu ?

(16:22) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : NON.

(16:22) Dei-Art is a bang : YEEEES

(16:23) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ... Trésor ...

(16:23) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(16:23) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Pourquoi " Trésor " d'abord ?

(16:23) Dei-Art is a bang : Ouais TT

(16:23) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je crois que je vais finir par détester ce mot ...

(16:23) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : -_-"

(16:24) Sasuke The Avenger : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

(16:24) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Ne pleure pas Sakura-san. Tout de même ...

(16:24) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : On est vers konoha.

(16:24) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Toi FERME LA èé

(16:25) Sasuke The Avenger : OO

(16:25) Dei-Art is a bang : On pourrait être loin de Konoha que tu sortirais pas quand même TT

(16:25) Sasuke The Avenger : Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

(16:25) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Et tu ne me l'as pas demandé.

(16:25) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Moi, j'le savaiiiiiis

(16:25) Dei-Art is a bang : Moi aussiiii =D

(16:25) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Vous. Silence.

(16:25) Sasuke The Avenger : Naruto ............

(16:26) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Moi je suis toujours à Konoha, Sasuke-kun =3

(16:26) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Dei, Sakura-san, vous n'êtes vraiment pas respectueux... Le minimum, c'est de prendre en compte l'opinion des autres ... Et de toute évidence, ce n'est pas dans vos facultés intellectuelles de base ...

(16:26) Dei-Art is a bang : OO

(16:27) Dei-Art is a bang : beuh, Shary t'es fâché?

(16:27) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : il y a d'autres bruns ténébreux célibataires, vous savez ... Prenons Saï-kun par exemple.

(16:27) Sasuke The Avenger : Saï ? Je le plaindrais presque ...

(16:27) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA ?

(16:27) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Sakura-san, si une fille tournait autour de ton petit-ami ( et que c'est officiel entre vous) tu apprécierais ?

(16:28) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Euh ... Sha-chan -_-"

(16:28) Dei-Art is a bang : OO

(16:28) Dei-Art is a bang : ... Bein, moi, j'suis pas suicidaire alors je me la ferme un moment, le temps que l'orage passe ...

(16:28) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Pareil =S

(16:28) Dei-Art is a bang : N'a peur

(16:28) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Tu te considères comme une fille, Shary-san ?

(16:29) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Non, je partais du constat que tu devais être hétéro ... A moins que tu ne sois un homme ... Quoiqu'il en soit, tu fais ce que tu veux.

(16:30) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : OO Je ne suis pas un homme .. Tu peux demander à Naruto =D

(16:30) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Je prends pas partie pour toi sur ce coup, désolé ...

(16:31) Sasuke The Avenger : Tu me considères comme ton petit ami Sakura ?

(16:31) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : *glup* Et bien ... Oui ...

(16:31) Sasuke The Avenger : Je ne suis pas ton petit ami.

(16:32) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je crois que je vais aussi m'absenter un moment ... Je vous laisse régler vos affaires

Malgré le ton acerbe de ses répliques, cette discussion l'amusait.

C'était une situation nouvelle pour lui : rares étaient les fois où il se disputait avec quelqu'un d'une façon si légère et pour des broutilles, il fallait l'avouer...

Lorsqu'il voyait le ton de leur conversation, Itachi avait du mal à imaginer les protagonistes deavant leurs ordinateurs respectifs ...

Alors qu'ils étaient enemis...

Alors qu'ils étaient des ninjas, des guerriers qui devaient penser et agir uniquement pour la communauté.

Pas pour eux.

Un soupir balaya ses pensées sombres.

Paradoxalement, même si Deidara touchait un point particulièrement sensible, Itachi était presque soulagé qu'il soit présent, il se voyait assez mal parler librement à Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura ... Le blond d'Iwa était exaspérant, mais il permettait à l'aîné des Uchiwa de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise avec les trois autres.

Et puis, il avait la sensation de partager un peu du quotidien de Sasuke ...

Ce qui n'était pas négligeable ...

(16:34) Dei-Art is a bang : ...

(16:35) Sasuke The Avenger : Reste ... S'il te plait ...

(16:35) Sasuke The Avenger : Je ne veux pas rester seul avec eux. Reste.

(16:35) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Règle déjà le cas de Sakura-chan.

(16:36) Sasuke The Avenger : C'est réglé. Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle

(16:36) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : * morte *

(16:37) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Tu m'en vois ravi.

(16:37) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je veux te voir...

(16:37) Sasuke The Avenger : Quand tu veux .

(16:38) Dei-Art is a bang : Bouhou, il manque plus qu'une musique d'ambiance et on s'y croit TT

(16:38) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Sakura-chan ?!

(16:39) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Indisponibilité ...

(16:39) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je veux te faire l'amour.

(16:30) Dei-Art is a bang : OO

(16:30) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : OO

(16:40) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : OO

(16:40) Dei-Art is a bang : ça se dit pas comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

(16:41) Sasuke The Avenger : Hum...

(16:41) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Mis à part, Naruto et Sasuke, je n'ai aucune considération pour les personnes présentes.

La provocation avait fait son petit effet.

Mais c'était pourtant véridique.

Itachi avait envie de Sasuke.

De l'avoir tout contre lui.

De sentir son corps peser sur le sien.

Le porteur de Sharingans se mordit violemment la lèvre, la douleur vivace l'obligea cependant à desserrer les dents, alors qu'il songeait honteusement qu'entendre Sasuke pendant l'amour, lui avouer à mi-voix son envie de lui ... L 'exitait ...

Atrocement.

(16:41) Dei-Art is a bang : Je suis pas aveugle, il a bien mis Naruto avant Sasuke ?

(16:41) Sasuke The Avenger : Et alors ?

(16:42) Dei-Art is a bang : Bein devine, face d'aubergine moisie !

(16:42) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : La théorie du meilleur pour la fin ?

(16:42) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Hey !

(16:42) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ...

(16:43) Dei-Art is a bang : Mais oui, mais oui.

(16:43) Sasuke The Avenger : ku ku ku.

(16:43) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Vous cherchez quoi en fait ?

(16:44) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Votre psyché m'échappe complètement ...

(16:44) Dei-Art is a bang : Sakura, on cherche quoi, nous ?

(16:44) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Sasuke bien sûr !

(16:45) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je pense que tu devras repasser dans quelques années ...

(16:45) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Euh ...

(16:45) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(16:45) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : C'est méchant quand même.

(16:45) Dei-Art is a bang : Naaaan, tu vas lâcher Sasuke ?

(16:46) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Adaptation libre.

(16:46) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel.

(16:47) Dei-Art is a bang : Mouais...

(16:47) Dei-Art is a bang : Je pensais plutôt que ce serait Sasuke qui allait te laisser tomber ...

(16:47) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Dite, on peut parler d'autre chose ?

(16:47) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : J'aimerais bien ... Mais ce serait une bonne chose que les choses soient claires.

(16:47) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Il saura tôt ou tard que c'est moi, la femme de sa vie !

(16:47) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : La femme peut être, mais l'homme, je n'en suis pas si certain quoique ... Finalement, c'est peut être l'inverse ... Tu es peut être plus l'homme de la situation que la femme ...

(16:48) Dei-Art is a bang : Et moi, j'suis l'homme de la vie de Shary :D

(16:48) Dei-Art is a bang : Quand on pense qu'ils se rendent même pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont de nous avoir ^^, t'en penses quoi, Sakura-chan?.

(16:49) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je suis d'accord !

(16:49) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je me rend surtout compte de la chance que j'ai de ne pas t'avoir dans les pattes tout le temps.

(16:50) Dei-Art is a bang : Tu peux m'avoir entre si tu veux ^^

(16:50) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Non merci

(16:50) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ...

(16:51) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Naru-chan ?

(16:51) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Dis, t'es là où tu m'as dis que t'étais ?

(16:52) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Hn !

(16:52) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ?

(16:52) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Je peux venir ? Parce que là ...

(16:52) Dei-Art is a bang : Il sait où on est ?

(16:53) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Non, il pense qu'on est sur la Lune.

(16:53) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Naruto le sais et pas Sasuke-kun, vraiment ...

(16:53) Dei-Art is a bang : Naaaaaaaaaan, Sasuke le savait pas ?

(16:53) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ils se font des idées, je crois ...

(16:53) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Dis, si je dis que c'est parce que tu te soucis de lui, tu m'en voudras =p ?

(16:54) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Tant que tu dis pas tout ce que j'ai dis, ça ira ...

(16:54) Dei-Art is a bang : Heiiiiiiiiiin ?

(16:55) Dei-Art is a bang : SasuGay, t'es mort ?

(16:55) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je vais voir chez lui.

(16:55) Sasuke The Avenger : Une mort certaine attend tous ceux qui viendront chez moi.

(16:56) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je vais changer de plan, je reste chez moi ,

(16:56) Sasuke The Avenger : C'est ça. Reste chez toi !

(16:57) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Hn ... Cela a le mérite d'être clair ...

(16:57) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Sasuke-kun, ta timidité est toujours aussi présente, ça fait du bien de voir que malgré tout, tu es toujours le même ... =3

(16:58) Sasuke The Avenger : -_- "

(16:59) Dei-Art is a bang : Donc, tu vas tuer toutes les personnes qui te rendront visite ... Même Shary ?

(16:59) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Tu sais très bien que c'est pas possible ... Et tu me le rappelles assez fréquemment.

(16:59) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Erf !

(17:00) Dei-Art is a bang : Pourquoi ? Tu serais déjà chez lui, hun ? Oo

(17:00) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Pas du tout, voyons. J'irais cueillir des champignons TT

(17:01) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Donc, Shary voudrait cueillir des champignons avec Sasuke OO

(17:01) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : C'est une idée....

(17:02) Sasuke The Avenger : J'aime pas les champignons.

(17:02) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je cuisinerai autre chose pour toi, tout ce que tu aimes

(17:02) Sasuke The Avenger : Je n'aime plus rien alors.

(17:02) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ... Mais ... MAIS ! Shary-san hentaiiii !

(17:02) Dei-Art is a bang : De toute évidence, Naruto n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu ... Quel boulet, hun ... !

Itachi haussa un sourcil.

Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu de pensée douteuse pour le coup ...

Il avait fallut que les deux blonds en voient ... Dans de malheureux et inoffensifs champignons ...

L'Uchiwa décida de passer à autre chose, si bien qu'il utilisa l'un de ses sujets de prédilections, en espérant que Sasuke jouerait le jeu malgré son aversion pour " la chose " ...

(17:03) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Et donc, ce bébé ?

(17:03) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Bébé comme ... " Bébé " ?

(17:04) Dei-Art is a bang : Moi, j'veux bien, hun ^^

(17:04) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Oui mais toi, je veux pas.

(17:04) Sasuke The Avenger : Tu manges assez de soja ?

(17:05) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Du soja ?

(17:05) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Oui oui, mon chéri. ça va ... Mais tu manques au bébé ...

(17:05) Dei-Art is a bang : Gneuh?

(17:05) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Sexy no justu ?

(17:05) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Va savoir ?

(17:06) Sasuke The Avenger : Pauvre gosse.

(17:06) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Pourquoi " pauvre gosse " ?

(17:06) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Un enfant ? OO

(17:06) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ouais !! J'vais être tonton =3

(17:07) Dei-Art is a bang : Pourquoi ... T'es blond mais t'es pas mon frère !

(17:07) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : ...

(17:07) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Je crois que ça veux dire " Si c'était toi le père, je me serais ouvert le ventre depuis longtemps..." mais je suis pas sûr

(17:07) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Non, c'est parfait.

(17:08) Sasuke The Avenger : Pourquoi Naruto serait Tonton ? C'est pas un cochon dans mes souvenirs.

[ NDA : pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas saisit ( comme moi la première fois), Sasuke fait référence au cochon de Shizune XP ]

(17:08) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Hein ?

(17:08) Dei-Art is a bang : Moi non plus j'ai pas compris OO

(17:09) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ça y est, j'ai compris *o*

(17:09) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Je crois que je vais allé les cueillir, ces champignons...

(17:10) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Donc, je disais ça parce que c'est Sasuke le père, nan ?

(17:10)Dei-Art is a bang : Non, c'est moi ^^

(17:11) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Hn ...

(17:11) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : En fait ... Qui serait le père ?

(17:11) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(17:12) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Question stupide.

(17:12) Dei-Art is a bang : Bein ,oui, tout le monde sait que c'est moi, hun !

(17:12) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : XD

(17:12) Sasuke The Avenger : Si Dieu existe, qu'il me donne la force ...

(17:13) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ton Hokage est avec toi =3

(17:13) Sasuke The Avenger : Tu n'es pas mon Hokage.

(17:14) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Hé hé hé Bientôt Teme, bientôt ^^

(17:14) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Le jour où tu succéderas à Tsunade-sensei n'est pas encore arrivé.

(17:14) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Tout comme le jour où MON Su-chan te fera un enfant n'est pas encore arrivé.

(17:15) Sasuke The Avenger : Je n'appartiens à personne .

(17:15) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Comme ça, c'est fait :P

(17:15) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Très bien.

L'aîné des Uchiwa se passa la main dans ses cheveux défaits tandis que son visage aborrait une grimace.

Il aurait dû s'en douter ...

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sasuke, puisque cela était vrai...

Il se rendait bien compte de sa bêtise et de son égoïsme, il n'avait pas le droit de revendiquer son frère comme sien...

Néanmoins, il avait espéré que son sentiment de possessivité était partagé ...

Quel idiot ...

De quel droit pouvait-il vouloir revendiquer Sasuke ?

Il n'était pas une chose et encore moins sa propriété ...

Itachi eut une moue dégoûtée, il ne pouvait pas ... Ne devait pas penser comme ça ...

C'était irrespectueux pour son cadet, alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout ...

Sasuke était tout ce qu'il avait.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait souhaiter et désirer était le bonheur de cet être qu'il chérissait.

Rien d'autre.

Même si c'était ... Avec un autre que lui ...

Le brun aux cheveux longs inspira longuement, il fallait qu'il arrête de verser dans le mélodramatique ou il allait finir par devenir chauve et sénile ...

Cela n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant ...

(17:17) Dei-Art is a bang : Moi j'veux bien être à toi, hun.

(17:17) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(17:18) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Néanmoins, ne viens pas me dire que je t'appartiens aussi.

(17:18) Dei-Art is a bang : Hu hu hu

(17:19) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Tu t'en remetras vite Shary-san.

(17:19) Sasuke The Avenger : Se remettre de quoi ?

(17:19) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Ne t'en fais, je ne suis pas si sensible .

(17:19) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Merci de t'en soucier

(17:29) Dei-Art is a bang : Et élève bien le gamin qu'il te fera, hun.

(17:20) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ...

(17:20) Shary-master of the hopeFULL heart : Hn.

(17:20) Dei-Art is a bang : Yeah, hun XD

(17:20) Sasuke The Avenger : Bon, moi j'y vais.

(17:20) Dei-Art is a bang : Pas grave, on adoptera, ne Shary ?

(17:20) Dei-Art is a bang : Bye, SasGay.

(17:20) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Un problème Sasuke-kun ?

(17:21) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Tu l'as cherché de toute façon

(17:21) Dei-Art is a bang : Remet pas le couvert toi TT

(17:21) Sasuke The Avenger : Oui oui oui ...

(17:21) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Bein quoi, c'est vrai TT

(17:21) Dei-Art is a bang : Shary, va au dodo TT

(17:21) Sasuke The Avenger - a quitté la conversation .

(17:22) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Et après ?

(17:22) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Il est vraiment partit OO

(17:22) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Vous savez que pour le coup, je vous hais.

(17:22) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : TT

(17:22) Dei-Art is a bang : Moi, j'suis bien content, hun.

(17:22) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Tais toi, abruti !

(17:22) Dei-Art is a bang : Y'en a marre qu'il se l'a joue comme ça.

(17:22) Dei-Art is a bang : Et alors, ce serait toi, tu serais contente qu'il te traite comme une sous-merde ?

(17:23) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Il a pas tort.

(17:23) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Arrêtez.

(17:23) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ... Il le fait deja =(

(17:22) Dei-Art is a bang : Regardez vous un peu. Sous prétexte que c'est une personne qui vous est chère, vous êtes prêt à lui embrasser les pieds. Vous ne l'aidez pas en agissant comme ça. Qu'il se prenne une bonne claque dans la figure, il comprendra peut être que tout ne lui est pas dû.

(17:23) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Tu n'as pas forcément tort. Mais le fait est là : aucun de nous n'a vraiment cherché à savoir l'opinion réelle des autres, ou alors, elle a été ignorée ...

(17:24) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Sakura, si tu tiens à lui, laisse-le respirer. c'est ça aussi, aimer quelqu'un. si il ne t'aime pas, tu peux être son amie et veiller sur lui. On n'a bien plus besoin d'amis que d'amant.

(17:24) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Il y a aussi autre chose, j'ai très bien compris que tu n'avais aucune attirance pour moi, Dei. Néanmoins, si tu ne te calmes pas, j'en réfèrerai à " Lui ".

(17:24) Dei-Art is a bang : Ok, patron TT

(17:24) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Et toi, Naru, reste comme tu es ( dans la mesure du possible ) .

(17:24) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles. je vous laisse méditer.

(17:25) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je tiens à preciser que Sasuke est encore connecté.

(17:25) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : S'il veut me parler, il le fera.

(17:25) Dei-Art is a bang : Donc, je suppose que tu vas rester là comme un glandu jusqu'à ce que Sasuke réponde ...

(17:25) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Hein ?

(17:25) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je pense qu'il réfléchit.

(17:26) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Bien, tu es une jeune fille perspicace en fin de compte. Désolé de t'avoir un peu mal jugé.

(17:26) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : èé Pff !

(17:27) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Au final, ce n'est que lorsqu'il est question de Sasuke que tu deviens hystérique ... C'est dommage, il y a de grandes chances qu'il préfère la Sakura qui pourrait lui en mettre une ...

(17:27) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ah pourquoi?

(17:27) Dei-Art is a bang : lol Moi, j'sais.

(17:27) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Alors, pourquoi ?

(17:27) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Parce que tu es bien mieux comme ça.

(17:28) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Haaan, j'vais le dire à Sasuke que Shary fait du charme à Sakura !

(17:28) Dei-Art is a bang : Crétin -_-"

(17:29) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Sur ce point, je suis sur que Sasuke-kun sait qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

(17:29) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Je pense aussi.

(17:29) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Quoique ...

(17:30) Dei-Art is a bang : Naaaa ... Tu peux déprimé, TOI ? OO

(17:30) Dei-Art is a bang : La fin du monde arrive =O

(17:30) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Dîtes, Sasuke, il parle à un de vous ?

(17:30) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Pas à moi en tout cas ...

(17:31) Dei-Art is a bang : Bon, filez moi l'addresse, bande de moules mortes ! J'vais lui sonner les cloches moi, hun !

(17:31) Dei-Art is a bang : Y'en a marre qu'il agisse comme ça. Il est pas cool avec les gens qui tiennent à lui, hun.

(17:31) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Tu sais que c'est une des rares choses intelligentes que j'ai entendu de toi....?

(17:31) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Je croyais que tu avais Sasuke dans tes contacts, d'ailleurs.

(17:31) Dei-Art is a bang : Je l'avais. Je ne l'ai plus, hun ...

(17:32) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Compte pas sur moi ... Je tiens pas à me faire engueuler parce que j'aurai passé son adresse.

(17:32) Dei-Art is a bang : J'lui dirais pas TT

(17:33) Dei-Art is a bang : C'est juste qui si c'est un de vous, il vous enverra balader alors que moi, j'en ai rien à faire, hun ! ^^

(17:33) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée ...

(17:33) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Cela ne sert à rien de forcer les choses, non ?

(17:33) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Peut être que Shary-san pourrait le convaincre ... Il faut croire qu'il l'aime vraiment... =(

(17:33) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : ...

(17:34) Dei-Art is a bang : Mouais, je sais pas trop ...

(17:34) Dei-Art is a bang : Tu comptes lui dire quoi ?

(17:34) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : J'attends.

(17:34) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Tu risques d'attendre longtemps -_-"

(17:34) Dei-Art is a bang : Tss... Franchement I-CHAN, si tu continues dans cette voie là, comment tu veux arriver à le garder ? Sérieux =S Si déjà sans savoir la vérité, votre relation est bancale, je préfère même pas imaginer la suite ... Faudrait arrêter votre dialogue de sourds, là... Tu dis qu'on est lourds, on est surtout exaspérés par votre connerie, hun !

(17:35) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Bon ...

(17:35) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : sharinganpower hotmail . ko

(17:36) Dei-Art is a bang : Ok, hun.

(17:36) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Il risque de se braquer TT

(17:37) Dei-Art is a bang : Ouais ouais, je m'appelle Gudule, hun.

(17:38) Dei-Art is a bang : Bref, j'vais le secouer, je re =P

Itachi avait tiqué au doux surnom que lui avait octroyé Deidara, mais le reste de la tirade lui avait presque parut irréaliste tant elle ne collait pas à l'attitude du blond.

Il se frotta le front avec deux de ses doigts, son mal de tête empirant - peut être aurait-il une crise cette nuit ? - et souffla, vaincu.

Le jeune homme fixa l'ordinateur dans vraiment le voir, espérant que l'échange entre son cadet et son " collègue " n'empirerait pas la situation ...

Il redoutait l'attitude parfois désinvolte de Deidara et sa façon trop claire de dire les choses, bien qu'il sache que le blond n'allait pas dévoiler de but en blanc la véritable identité de Shary, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ...

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce fait ne le surprenait que maintenant ?

Si le déserteur d'Iwa avait réellement voulu de lui, pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas dit la vérité à Sasuke ?

Il en avait eu de multiples occasions pourtant ...

Itachi toussa doucement, râclant difficilement sa gorge, alors que la barre de la conversation avec Naruto clignotait orange, signe que le jeune homme était présentement en train de lui parler.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Une étagère vola à travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre un mur.

Sasuke, assit au milieu de sa chambre, daigna enfin regarder le carnage ...

Finalement, ma réaction a peut être été démesurée, songea-t-il avec une certaine froideur.

Ses yeux balayèrent son domaine, constatant l'étendue des dégâts avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Il se sentait las : éprouver des sentiments trop forts l'avait toujours fatigué de toute façon ...

Le jeune homme évita les débris de ce qui fut jadis une armoire et revint s'asseoir devant son ordinateur, n'ayant malgré tout pas envie de reparler aux autres ...

Sa colère passée, Sasuke ressentait juste un vide, il savait que Shary n'avait pas apprécié sa tirade, mais les trois autres l'avait vraiment énervé, à se mêler de leur relation ...

Un autre soupir sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il remarquait qu'une fenêtre de conversation était apparue.

Deidara.

Un sourire sans joie se forma sur ses lèvres, comme s'il en avait besoin ...

Cela l'agaçait, il avait toujours l'impression d'être sous-estimé, d'avoir à revendiquer son droit de pouvoir cotôyer Shary en toute impunité.

Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, merde.

Fort de ses résolutions, le plus jeune des Uchiwa cliqua sur le pseudo du blond d'Iwa, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle.

(17:51) Dei-Art is a bAng : Bon, on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

(17:51) Dei-Art is a bAng : il te faut 3 plombes pour réfléchir ?

(17:51) Sasuke The Avenger : Comment t'as eu mon adresse toi, déjà ?

(17:51) Dei-Art is a bAng : Ah ça ...

(17:52) Dei-Art is a bAng : Bon, ça on s'en fout, hun. On a discuté les autres et vu que les gens qui t'aiment, tu les envoies chier bien comme il faut, j'ai décidé de m'en prendre plein la pomme. Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal, hun =').

(17:52) Dei-Art is a bAng : Sakura va sûrement arrêté de te faire chier.

(17:52) Sasuke The Avenger : Je n'avais pas l'intention de te remercier.

(17:53) Dei-Art is a bAng : Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : ça me gave de voir comme t'es avec lui, hun.

(17:53) Dei-Art is a bAng : Tu y tiens, non ?

(17:53) Sasuke The Avenger : Si tu me parles simplement pour me faire la morale, supprime-moi tout de ... Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ?

(17:54) Dei-Art is a bAng : Parce que si tu continues, tu vas finir par le perdre.

(17:54) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, sa colère n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Il pesta intérieurement contre Deidara pour la forme, tout en s'interrogeant sur sa motivation.

Peut-être allait-il en savoir plus sur Shary, qui sait ?

Lidée que le blond d'Iwa lui faisait bel et bien la morale ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, néanmoins, l'Uchiwa songea que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses : cela prouvait bien que c'était Deidara qui était en tort.

Sasuke eut une moue méprisante, son interlocuteur était vraiment un imbécile : durant la conversation avec Sakura, Shary et Naruto, il n'avait eut de cesse de dégrader Sasuke et maintenant qu'il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, il venait presque le supplier de revenir.

Quel toupet... !

(17:54) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et parce que se faire envoyer promener par la personne qu'on aime, ça fait vraiment mal.

(17:55) Dei-Art is a bAng : Mais apparement, tu ne l'aimes peut être pas assez pour avoir peur de le perdre.

(17:55) Dei-Art is a bAng : Purée, je vire guimauve =S Shary aura un putain de chandelle à me devoir, hun

(17:55) Sasuke The Avenger : T'es bien placé pour parler toi.

(17:55) Sasuke The Avenger : c'est justement la peur de le perdre qui me pousse à réagir de cette façon.

(17:56) Dei-Art is a bAng : ... Alors, révise ton comportement, hun.

(17:56) Sasuke The Avenger : Pourquoi tu me dis ça, exactement ?

(17:57) Dei-Art is a bAng : Disons que Shary et moi, on a la même logique ... Donc, si on aime quelqu'un, du moment que cette personne-là est heureuse, le reste ne semble pas important ...

(17:58 Dei-Art is a bAng : Je cache pas non plus que je ne te porte pas dans mon coeur .

(17:59) Sasuke The Avenger : De toute facon je me fiche de savoir tout ça. Mais je tiens à lui et je refuse de le laisser partir.

(17:59) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et tu lui dis pas ?

(17:59) Dei-Art is a bAng : Mais t'es le roi des abrutis ou quoi OO ? !

(17:59) Dei-Art is a bAng : Pourquoi t'es super désagréable avec lui dès qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? T'sais, si tu veux pas assumer, tu devrais le dire tout de suite, hun èé !

(18:00) Sasuke The Avenger : Je suis pas comme toi et lui. Je peux pas tout assumer comme un adulte .

Sasuke regretta sa phrase, un peu trop vraie à son goût.

Mais avoir la confirmation de la sincérité de son amant par quelqu'un comme Deidara ...

Sans parler du fait que le blond d'Iwa avançait des détails qui avaient leur importance ...

Tout cela le chamboulait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer ...

(18:01) Dei-Art is a bAng : Mais il le sait bien ça, il a des yeux.

(18:01) Dei-Art is a bAng : Tu le prends pour un demeuré ou quoi ?

(18:01) Sasuke The Avenger : Je sais qu'il le sait.

(18:01) Dei-Art is a bAng : Ce que je comprends pas, c'est ta manie de fanfaronner, d'être méprisant avec tout le monde et dès qu'il se passe un truc comme ça, t'es plus là et tu dis que t'es pas assez mûr. Tu trouves pas ça un peu facile ?

(18:02) Dei-Art is a bAng : En plus ... Tu devrais profiter du temps qu'il te reste avec lui, sinon tu vas le regretter...

Les poings serrés et la mâchoire cripée, les yeux ternes de Sasuke restaient fixés sur les trois dernières tirades de son prétendu rival.

Vexé au possible par tant de clairvoyance de la part d'un type qu'il avait toujours vu comme le dernier des débiles, le cadet des Uchiwa devait cependant reconnaître que l'autre avait raison...

(18:03) Sasuke The Avenger : Je ne suis pas un idiot non plus, j'ai conscience de ça.

(18:03) Dei-Art is a bAng : Bein au lieu de l'envoyer paitre comme une sous-merde, prend soin de lui TT

(18:03) Sasuke The Avenger : Comme si c'était facile. Il n'accepte rien.

(18:04) Dei-Art is a bAng : Faudrait p't'être que tu te bouges aussi. Tu crois quoi ? Que ça va te tomber tout cuit dans le bec ?

(18:05) Dei-Art is a bAng : Pour une fois, prend un peu exemple sur tes potes : ils sont déterminés dans ce qu'ils font, EUX.

(18:05) Sasuke The Avenger : c'est dur à avouer ...

(18:05) Dei-Art is a bAng : T'as peur de quoi ? Que Shary t'envoit paître ?

(18:05) Sasuke The Avenger : ... Mais tu as raison .

Sasuke ferma les yeux, attendant la réaction, sans doute disproportionné, de son interlocuteur.

Car pour lui, admettre que Deidara avait raison...

C'était ne sorte de remerciement implicite.

Et il se doutait que le blond d'Iwa saurait saisir la subtilité ...

Enfin ...

Peut-être ...

(18:06) Dei-Art is a bAng : Moi ? Heeeeeinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ? OO

(18:06) Dei-Art is a bAng : Attends. Ne dis rien. Je relis ça, j'dois rêver OO

(18:06) Sasuke The Avenger : sans commentaire.

(18:07) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et t'attends quoi d'abord ? Tu sais que Shary est à côté du village et tu te terres chez toi à lui faire la gueule ?!

(18:07) Dei-Art is a bAng : ' Me demande ce qu'il te trouve, hun ...

(18:07) Sasuke The Avenger : Je crois que seul lui le sais ...

(18:08) Sasuke The Avenger : Où vous êtes exactement ?

(18:08) Dei-Art is a bAng : Demande à Naruto,

(18:08) Dei-Art is a bAng : Hé, j'suis pas Mère Thérésa moi TT

(18:08) Dei-Art is a bAng : J'suis déjà un ange de douceur et d'attention de réparer les pots cassés.

(18:08) Dei-Art is a bAng : Alors tu vas bouger ton cul, tu reviens leur parler pis tu dis c'que t'as à dire

(18:08) Sasuke : Hn ... Ils vont me prendre pour un abruti

(18:09) Dei-Art is a bAng : Mais tu les emmerde

(18:10) Dei-Art is a bAng : Clair que tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule en revenant, mais bon, tu l'as mérité, pis après, ils passeront outre

(18:10) Dei-Art is a bAng : Ce ne sont pas des débiles mentaux, non plus.

(18:10) Dei-Art is a bAng : D'un coup, j'ai du mal à croire que t'ais des couilles TT

(18:11) Sasuke The Avenger : Je vais leur parler.

(18:11) Dei-Art is a bAng : ç _ ç Ma délicatesse artistique est tout partie en lambeaux ...

(18:12) Dei-Art is a bAng vous invite à rejoindre la conversation.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du cadet des Uchiwa.

Finalment, ce crétin n'était pas si désagréable et immature que ça ...

Sasuke se renfrogna aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'il s'était peut être laisser berner par sa première impression ...

Le but qu'entretenait Deidara vis-à-vis de Shary lui sembla encore plus flou, mais il n'y prêta plus une grande attention ...

Il avait tout intérêt à parler à son amant pour clarifier la situation sinon, cela allait encore tourner au vinaigre et il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à se prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit ...

Surtout avec le porteur de Masque, nota-t-il avec amertume, songeant à la maladie incurable dont l'autre était atteint.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXxoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Il lui semblait que la douleur lui vrillait les tympans.

Itachi reposa le verre, désormais vide sur le bureau, en grimaçant.

Les remèdes de Konan étaient toujours aussi infectes, déjà que la teinte brunâtre du liquide ne laissait rien présager de bon ...

Après un énième soupir qui lui brima la cage thoracique, le brun revint dans sa chambre d'un pas lent, ressassant les derniers propos de Naruto concernant le comportement de Sasuke à son égard...

Il arriva enfin à destination et se réinstalla devant l'appareil, constatant avec un certain soulagement le retour de son cadet.

Au final, il avait sous-estimé Deidara ...

(18:13) Sasuke The Avenger : Hn.

(18:13) Dei-Art is a bAng : Sakura-chan ^^ marchiii pour ton aide

(18:14) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Oï Teme TT

(18:14) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Re

(18:14) Dei-Art is a bAng : Bien, alors Sha-chan, plus déprimé ?

(18:14) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans " silence " ?

(18:14) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Mais merci

(18:14) Dei-Art is a bAng : A ton service

(18:14) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Hé Teme, tu recommences plus TT

(18:15) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : C'est pas cool

(18:15) Sasuke The Avenger : Ouais.

(18:15) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et ils se marièrent et eurent ... UN BEBE

(18:16) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : XD

(18:16) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : roh :3

(18:16) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Depuis quand tu as viré de camps, Sakura ?

(18:17) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : C'est marrant, y'a suffit que Sha-chan fasse la morale à tout le monde et d'un coup, c'est niquel =P

(18:17) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Normal, j'ai toujours raison

(18:17) Sasuke The Avenger : Faire la morale ?

(18:17) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ouais, quand t'es partit, Sha-chan a gueulé. Pis t'as plus personne qu'osait dire un truc pas cool

(18:17) Dei-Art is a bAng : Que ce soit clair, j'veux être le parrain de votre bébé.

(18:17) Sasuke The Avenger : Jamais.

(18:18) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Dans une autre vie peut-être ...

(18:18) Dei-Art is a bAng : Z'êtes méchants TT

(18:18) Dei-Art is a bAng : En plus, même Sasuke a dit que j'avais raison =)

(18:18) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ouais, mais Sakura t'aidait

(18:18) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : ...

La remarque du plus jeune des blonds arracha un sourire à Itachi, Deidara ne changerait donc jamais ...

(18:18) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et alors ?

(18:18) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Tricheur.

(18:18) Dei-Art is a bAng : Artiste, stp.

(18:18) Sasuke The Avenger : Je laisse tomber ...

(18:18) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Moi aussi ...

(18:19) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je...

(18:19) Dei-Art is a bAng : ??

(18:19) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Vi, Sakura-chan?

(18:19) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Non, non, c'est rien.

(18:19) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Heureux que tu sois revenu, Sasuke.

(18:20) Sasuke The Avenger : On se voit quand ?

(18:20) Dei-Art is a bAng : Il t'as déjà répondu, nigaud

(18:21) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Quand tu veux. Je n'ai pas d'obligation particulière.

(18:21) Dei-Art is a bAng : Sauf celle de faire dodo TT

(18:21) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ah ? Pourquoi ?

(18:21) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Pour rien.

(18:21) Dei-Art is a bAng : Il est encore malade, le titi =/

(18:21) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ah ?

(18:22) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Tu es malade Shary-san =D ?

(18:22) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Vire l'émoticone. TT

(18:22) Dei-Art is a bAng : xD

(18:22) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(18:22) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : A la la ... Qu'est ce que tu as, en fait ?

(18:22) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : En tout cas, j'suis bien d'accord avec toi, Shary

(18:23) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Naru-chan ... Tu t'es trompé de conversation.

(18:23) Dei-Art is a bAng : Gneuuuuh OO vous vous parlez aussi en privé TT

(18:23) Sasuke The Avenger : Chan ...

(18:23) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Il me parle, je lui répond . Logique.

(18:23) Dei-Art is a bAng : TT

(18:23) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je trouve ça louche, moi !

(18:24) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Tu ne devrais pas . De toute façon, les ustensiles de cuisine, ce n'est pas vraiment mon dada ...

(18:24) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Euh ... Pas que tu me plaises pas Shary-san ... Mais non quoi... Je préfère les ramens x3

(18:24) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Idem. Rien ne vaut la vraie nourriture.

(18:24) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Sasuke ?

(18:25) Sasuke The Avenger : Oui ?

(18:25) Dei-Art is a bAng : Y'a plus de " Trésor " ?

(18:25) Dei-Art is a bAng : T'es toujours vexé ?

(18:25) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ouais, y'a même plus le " mon " =O

(18:25) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : ...

(18:25) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je crois que vous avez mis le doigt sur quelque chose !

(18:26) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Il me semble que j'avais été clair là-dessus.

(18:26) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Il est hors de question que cela reparte comme tout à l'heure, compris ?

(18:26) Dei-Art is a bAng : Oui, patron

(18:26) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Vi vi vi

(18:06) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je tiens à mon magnifique visage.

(18:27) Dei-Art is a bAng : -_-"

(18:27) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Bien. Nous nous sommes compris. =D

(18:27) Dei-Art is a bAng : LoOoL

(18:27) Dei-Art is a bAng : T'es pas causant Sasuke. T'as honte pour tout à l'heure ?

(18:27) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Hein ?

(18:27) Sasuke The Avenger : Non

(18:27) Sasuke The Avenger : Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire c'est tout .

(18:28) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Honte ? De quoi ?

Sa respiration se bloqua brusquement alors que son mal de tête revenait avec plus de force.

Itachi se sentait mal, il tenta malgré tout de faire fit de la douleur, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais il n'arriva même pas à déchiffrer les propos tenus par les autres.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de nuit où étaient entreposés d'autres médicaments, il se leva et, avec un équilibre précaire, tituba jusqu'au meuble en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

Sa tête le lançait horriblement, si bien qu'Itachi avait l'impression que son coeur battait directement dans son crâne.

Le jeune homme se concentra au maximum pour atteindre son but, se maudissant pour son entêtement, alors que sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se rattrappa à la table dont il ouvrit le tiroir violemment, cherchant à l'aveuglette les médicaments nécessaires.

Il s'assit comme il put, se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage en tentant de respirer convenablement, il devait passer outre son mal de crâne, après tout, il en avait vu d'autre.

Le bip caractéristique d'msn se fit entendre, lui donnant l'impression que le son lui vrillait les tympans, tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur divers pilules qu'il ne chercha même pas à identifier.

Itachi les porta machinalement à sa bouche et les avala sans autre forme de procès.

Il le sentit passer douloureusement la barrière de sa gorge, peut-être aurait-il dû prendre de l'eau avec ... Mais l'idée de se trainer misérablement jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente l'épuisa.

Sa mâchoire trembla un peu, avant que son corps en entier ne se mette à frissonner, il sentit le goût de la bile sur sa langue tandis que son ventre commençait doucement à le torturer, il se leva tant bien que mal, sa gorge le brûlant et une envie de vomir de plus en plus présente, et se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme évita de se fier à ses sens, sa faiblesse lui donnant une mauvaise appréciation des distances, c'est donc uniquement en utilisant sa connaissance des lieux qu'il arriva à la salle d'eau.

La respiration hâchée, il sentit de la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos et de son front, ses membres tremblants toujours, il lui était impossible de savoir s'il avait chaud ou froid tant il lui semblait que la température de son corps changeait rapidement.

Une toux violente le prit alors qu'il arrivait enfin vers les toilettes devant lesquels il se laissa tomber.

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus alors qu'il se penchait sur la cuvette, vidant son estomac bruyamment, des larmes apparaissant au bord de ses yeux en amande.

Il ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils sous la douleur alors qu'il sentait le goût métallique du sang mélangé à celui de la bile dans sa bouche.

Le liquide quitta brusquement sa cavité buccale, arrivant par accoups depuis le plus profond de ses entrailles, emplissant la salle de bain d'odeurs nauséabondes qui n'arrangèrent pas le cas du brun.

Après avoir réglé ses comptes avec son corps, Itachi tira la chasse d'eau avant de se laisser glisser contre une armoire, avalant difficilement le peu de salive qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'appuyer sur ses mains pour se relever, ce qu'il réussit après quelques tentatives, ses membres affaiblis ne lui permettant pas de reposer totalement son poids sur eux.

Son regard croisa celui de son reflet dans le miroir ornant le mur au-dessus de levier, il était pâle à faire peur, sa peau tirait presque sur le jaune, nota-t-il distraitement en tapotant de l'index ses cernes devenues plus foncées.

Il alluma le robinet, se passa de l'eau sur la figure et se rinça la bouche pour enfin ouvrir l'armoire qui se trouvait juste à côté et en sortir une seringue dont il déchira l'emballage plastique pour s'en injecter le contenu, puisque les médicaments qu'il avait avalé était ressortit assi vite qu'ils étaient entré...

Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Itachi se rendit compte que la personne - il devait s'agir de Deidara, les autres n'étant pas présent... De plus le pas du blond et son chakra était aisément reconnaissable - avait dû assister à sa petite " prestation sonore " depuis ses débuts ...

L'aîné des Uchiwa décida de ne pas y prêter plus attention, son corps le rappelant de nouveau à l'ordre, il glissa de nouveau sur le carrelage froid, se sentant tout courbaturé.

Sa tête dodelina quelque peu.

Son état empirait, il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience ...

Les choses s'accéléraient.

Il entendit vaguement Deidara repartir.

Konan allait devoir lui préparer des mixtures plus fortes, sinon il n'allait pas tenir ...

Lui qui essayait de ne pas penser au temps qu'il lui restait ...

Il pensait que le combat qui l'opposerait à Sasuke n'était pas encore totalement en vu ...

Il fallait qu'il organise tout cela ...

Sa propre mort ...

Un soupir fatigué franchit ses lèvres, cette histoire devait être règlé dans les trois prochains mois.

Il ne tiendrait sans doute pas plus ...

Lentement, il attrappa aussi fermement qu'il put le bord du lavabo pour se relever et aller dans sa chambre.

Ses jambes étaient lourdes, mais il s'en fichait, elles le portaient, c'était le principal.

Son corps tiendrait le temps qu'il faudra.

Itachi fronça les sourcils.

Les feuilles présentes sur son bureau avaient été déplacées.

Deidara était donc bien entré dans sa chambre ...

Mais apparement, pas seulement pour vérifier ce que faisait le brun ...

Il porta son attention sur la conversation qui avait continué sans lui.

(19:08) Dei-Art is a bAng : D'avoir envoyer chier son chéri comme la dernière des sous-merdes .

(19:08) Dei-Art is a bAng : ... Tu l'aurais vu Sharychoupi, quand on se parlait, c'était pas le même homme =')

(19:08) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ah ? Tant que ça ?

(19:09) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Ah oui ! Le fameux " je n'appartiens à personne " ?

(19:09) Dei-Art is a bAng : Oh vui ç _ ç Il était si émouvant...

(19:09) Sasuke The Avenger ...

(19:09) Dei-Art is a bAng : Aaah ! C'est pour ça que Shary dit plus le " mon " !

(19:09) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ça explique tout !

(19:09) Dei-Art is a bAng : Shary ?

(19:09) Dei-Art is a bAng : T'es partit ?

(19:10) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Il est mort =D ?

(19:10) Dei-Art is a bAng : Toi, silence.

(19:10) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ?

(19:10) Sasuke The Avenger : Shary ...

(19:10) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Il répond pas non plus aux messages privés ...

(19:10) Dei-Art is a bAng : Merde, je reviens dans deux minutes, le temps de vérifier un truc, hun.

(19:10) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Gneuh.

(19:11) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(19:12) Dei-Art is a bAng : Re.

(19:12) Dei-Art is a bAng : Il revient dans cinq minutes.

(19:12) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Il a quoi ?

(19:12) Sasuke The Avenger : J'ai mon idée sur la question.

(19:12) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Mais ça lui arrive souvent de partir sans prévenir comme ça ?

(19:12) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ah ? il a quoi?

(19:13) Dei-Art is a bAng : Il est assez malade...

(19:13) Dei-Art is a bAng : En fait, il fait des crises assez fréquemment en ce moment

(19:13) Dei-Art is a bAng : Donc vala.

(19:13) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Crises de quoi ?

(19:13) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Tu sais quelque chose, Teme ?

(19:14) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Si il y a besoin d'un médecin compétent. Je peux être là

(19:14) Sasuke The Avenger : Moi ? Rien.

(19:14) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Pis tu cherches pas à savoir ?

(19:14) Dei-Art is a bAng : Quelle décrépitude TT

(19:15) Dei-Art is a bAng : On a pas mal de médecins ici ... Mais c'est trop tard quoi ...

(19:15) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Trop tard ?

(19:15) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Il est jamais trop tard pour des médocs, nan ?

(19:15) Sasuke The Avenger : Remuez le kunai dans la plaie, n'hésitez pas ...

La remarque arracha un sourire douloureux à Itachi.

Il décida de voir comment se passait la discussion sans lui, néanmoins, il cliqua sur la fenêtre de la conversation privée avec Naruto, le prévenant qu'il était de retour mais qu'il n'avait pas très envie de se mêler de nouveau aux autres, son interlocuteur sembla comprendre et lui annonça qu'il n'en dirait rien aux trois autres ninjas.

Leurs échanges se porta sur les techniques de combat et leur utilité avant que le système shinobi ne soit abordé.

Itachi haussa un sourcil, relativement étonné de la maturité dont pouvait faire preuve l'autre garçon.

De toute évidence, l'enseignement de Jiraya avait porté ses fruits ...

Naruto lui déclara aussi qu'il allait un peu " cuisiner " les autres pour s'amuser, les yeux d'Itachi se portèrent automatiquement sur leur conversation en commun, curieux de voir où voulait en venir le blond de Konoha.

(19:15) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : De quoi ?

(19:15) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Une plaie ?

(19:15) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Pourquoi, il a quoi ?

(19:15) Dei-Art is a bAng : ... T'es super curieux ...

(19:16) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Toujours comme ça !

(19:16) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : En même temps, après, j'fais des gaffes ...

(19:16) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Déjà tout à l'heure quand on se parlait en privé ... -_-"

(19:16) Dei-Art is a bAng : Irrécupérable ...

(19:16) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Hey !

(19:16) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Donc, il a quoi ?

(19:16) Dei-Art is a bAng : ... Tu vas pas abandonné, hun ?

(19:17) Sasuke The Avenger : En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde, d'abord ?

(19:17) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : J'l'aime bien moi, Shary-san :P

(19:17) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Pis ose dire que tu veux pas savoir !

(19:17) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Puisque t'es pas foutu d'être attentionné vers ton copain, faut bien que quelqu'un le soit !

(19:18) Dei-Art is a bAng : Difficile de le contredire là

(19:18) Sasuke The Avenger : Tu ne veux pas savoir.

(19:18) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Mais oui, mais oui

(19:18) Sasuke The Avenger : Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas de toute façon !

(19:18) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : La pire faiblesse du Teme, c'est sa curiosité ! xD

(19:19) Dei-Art is a bAng : Quand ça concerne aussi quelqu'un de " proche ", si.

(19:19) Dei-Art is a bAng : Vous trouvez pas qu'il se repose vachement sur ses lauriers, Sasuke ?

(19:19) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(19:19) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Hein ? j'ai pas compris...

(19:20) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : On pourait changer de sujet, vous partez en live !

(19:20) Dei-Art is a bAng : Surtout que j'ai entendu Shary revenir dans sa chambre ...

Encore un soupir.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, Deidara l'avait fait exprès : il savait que le brun était revenu plus tôt dans sa chambre et devait donc se douter qu'il lisait la conversation sans y participer...

Le porteur de Sharingan reporta son intérêt sur sa discussion avec Naruto qui prennait un tour plus intime.

Il apprit donc , entre autre, que le jeune blond n'était plus amoureux de Sakura, même s'il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour elle ...

Le plus jeune lui posa alors quelque question sur sa relation avec Sasuke, notamment sur ce qu'il ressentait à son égard...

Itachi lui répondit aussi sincèrement que possible.

Pourtant la dernière question de Naruto ne cessait de le tarauder :

" Est ce que tu veux que ça dure entre toi et Sasuke ? "

Le brun aux cheveux longs secoua doucement la tête, fuyant ses pensées confuses et suivit d'un oeil distrait les échanges entre Deidara, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto...

(19:21) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Ouais, j'vais lui demandé directement ce qu'il a

(19:21) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Vu que vous en avez strictement rien à foutre TT

(19:21) Dei-Art is a bAng : Imbécile, hun !

(19:21) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Je confirme, il est revenu.

(19:22) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ... On a toujours pas changé de sujet, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ...

(19:22) Dei-Art is a bAng : Euh ... Les framboises au Pays de la Pluie ?

(19:22) Dei-Art is a bAng : Les chocapics ? Mon art merveilleux, hun ?

(19:22) Dei-Art is a bAng : Bah, on peut laisser faire Sasuke, nan ?

(19:22) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ... C'est une idée ...

(19:23) Dei-Art is a bAng : Il parle pas, ça le changera

(19:23) Sasuke The Avenger : Naruto tu es toujours Gennin ?

(19:23) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Nan, marchand de fleur !

(19:24) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Plus ou moins.

(19:24) Dei-Art is a bAng : Plus ou moins ?

(19:24) Dei-Art is a bAng : C'est quoi ces réponse Shary-esque, hun ?

(19:24) Dei-Art is a bAng : Pis pourquoi il vient pas nous parler ? TT

(19:24) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : On règle un truc, c'est pour ça.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Naruto.

Cette question, entre toutes, l'avait véritablement figé.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait que cela dure...

Mais est ce qu'il y avait un futur réel, concret pour leur relation ?

Itachi se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant soudainement où tout cela le menait et ce qu'il devait faire finalement ...

Il prit la décision d'expliquer plusieurs chose au meilleur ami de son frère, ainsi, Itachi lui annonça que s'ils se voyaient, il tenterait de lui expliquer, mais que la situation était complexe car il craignait la réaction de Sasuke ...

Dans un dernier point, il avoua à Naruto qu'il avait fait du mal à Sasuke, mais que ce dernier ne le " savait pas encore " ...

En attendant la réponse de l'autre garçon, il lut ce que les quatres autres se disaient, se demandant vaguement si Naruto jouait au benêt ou non ...

(19:24) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : ça ne me gène pas =D Quoique ... Il est doué pour vous arrêter.

(19:25) Sasuke The Avenger : Vous réglez quoi ?

(19:25) Dei-Art is a bAng : Un truc plus important pour lui que de se faire envoyer chier par son Sasuke-d'amour ?!

(19:25) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Pour arrêter quoi ?

(19:25) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Pis c'est qui " il " ?

(19:25) Dei-Art is a bAng : Bon, il se pointe l'autre TT

(19:26) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Attend, je l'invite.

(19:26) Dei-Art is a bAng : Pas besoin, il a toujours sa fenêtre de conversation d'activé, hun !

(19:26) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(19:26) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : C'est un abruti de toute façon ...

(19:26) Dei-Art is a bAng : En même temps, son mec est tellement agréable.

Naruto lui avoua être très curieux vis-à-vis de sa situation, mais il lui dit aussi qu'il ne poserait pas de questions puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait les réponses tôt ou tard.

Itachi en éprouva un vif soulagement, se voyant mal jouer le même jeu qu'avec son frère ...

" frère " ...

Le souffle du brun aux cheveux longs se coupa alors qu'il prenait conscience de la réelle ampleur de la situation.

C'était pire encore qu'il ne le pensait ...

En y réfléchissant bien, ce désir de possession n'était que le reflet de ses craintes ...

Savoir que Sasuke lui appartenait aurait été une sorte de " garantie " qu'il ne se ferait pas rejeter si le jeune homme apprenait la vérité ...

Le brun aux cheveux longs sentit son coeur accélérer la cadence alors qu'il faisait enfin la liaison entre son comportement et ses véritables désirs...

Car si cette possessivité montrait à Itachi son égoïsme, elle lui prouvait surtout qu'il n'était pas satisfait de leur relation présente.

Itachi voulait Sasuke en étant lui même.

Endosser la peau de Shary lui parût insupportable...

La scène où ils avaient fait l'amour dans la grotte lui revint en mémoire et il se souvint de la façon dont il avait réussi à faire totalement sien le jeune homme, ce désir était donc loin d'être nouveau mais il n'en prenait pleinement conscience que maintenant ...

Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il aimait d'avantage Sasuke, alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer plus ...

Cette constatation l'effraya.

Il secoua la tête, décidé à reprendre part à la conversation avec les quatres autres pour se changer les idées ...

(19:26) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : C'est qui, l'abruti ?

(19:27) Dei-Art is a bAng : ... En fait, c'est p't'être mieux qu'il ne revienne pas ... TT Que de mots doux, hun ...

(19:27) Sasuke The Avenger : Ouais. Je m'en vais.

(19:28) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Ah oui ! Tsunade sama a demandé à ce que tu ailles la voir.

(19:28) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Dei, je peux pourquoi tu es venu arpenter ma chambre ?

(19:28) Dei-Art is a bAng : Belle entrée en matière, hun XD

(19:28) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Au revoir, Sakura-chan ^^

(19:28) Dei-Art is a bAng : ça va mieux, toi ?

(19:28) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Hn.

(19:28) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Sasuke a été méchant

(19:28) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Je vois...

(19:28) Dei-Art is a bAng : Hun ...

(19:29) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Hn ?

(19:29) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ... Teme, t'es vraiment un bâtard ...

(19:29) Sasuke The Avenger : J'irai plus tard.

(19:29) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ... ?

(19:29) Dei-Art is a bAng : Non, c'est juste une impression...

(19:30) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : lol

(19:30) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je me demande ce que je fais encore la ...

(19:30) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Tu devais partir, Sakura-san ?

(19:30) Dei-Art is a bAng : Ouais. Tsunatruc la demandait je crois .

(19:31) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Hn.

(19:31) Dei-Art is a bAng : Dis, Shary, tu l'aimes Sasuke ?

(19:31) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : ...

(19:31) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Je vais y aller, je ne tient pas a me faire envoyer dans un mur =(

(19:31) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : !!!

(19:32) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Pourquoi tu serais envoyé dans un mur ?

(19:32) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Tu n'as rien fais de mal, si ?

(19:32) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : C'est moi qui suis censée amener Sasuke vers l'Hokage, si j'arrive en retard, elle va me hurler dessus =(

(19:32) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Et pourquoi le Teme doit aller voir Baa-chan ?

(19:32) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait, Teme ?!

(19:32) Dei-Art is a bAng : Shary, t'as pas répondu à ma question

(19:32) Sasuke The Avenger : Rien du tout .. Elle voulait me parler .

(19:33) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Hn.

(19:33) Dei-Art is a bAng : ... T'es rancunier, Shary, hun ?

(19:33) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Pourquoi ?

(19:33) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Parce que t'as pas cherché une seule fois à parler à Sasuke ...

(19:33) Sasuke The Avenger : Je crois que je vais y aller en fait ...

(19:34) Dei-Art is a bAng : Je croyais que t'avais des trucs à lui dire TT

(19:34) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Laisse. Ce n'est pas grave.

(19:35) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Euh ...

(19:35) Sasuke The Avenger : a +.

(19:35) Dei-Art is a bAng : PUTAIN DE MERDE ! tu vas assumer, hun !

(19:35) Dei-Art is a bAng : Tu vas rester ici bordel de merde

(19:35) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : o_O

L'éclat de Deidara fit hausser un sourcil surpris à Itachi, rarement habitué à un tel langage de la part de l'artificier.

Il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Sasuke, mais aurait tout de même apprécié que ce dernier tente de le comprendre ...

Ce qui le préoccupait véritablement était le comportement de son cadet vis-à-vis de lui ...

Sasuke agissait comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de peur que l'on se moque de lui et qu'on le trouve stupide ...

(19:35) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Sasuke-kun, on se retrouve devant la tour.

(19:35) Sasuke The Avenger : Ouais.

(19:35) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Moi j'y go x) Bye, les gens !

(19:36) Naruto- Hokage le sixième t'enttion les yeux : Shary XD

(19:36) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Naruto, salut.

(19:36) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : A tout à l'heure =)

(19:36) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et toi, Shary tu vas arrêté ta merde aussi TT

(19:36) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Depuis quand es-tu devenu conseiller matrimonial ?

(19:36) Dei-Art is a bAng : Depuis que vous êtes devenus cons tout les deux.

(19:37) Sasuke The Avenger : Je t'emmerde.

(19:37) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et moi donc.

(19:37) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : J'y vais, bye tout le monde

(19:37) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Sauf Shary

(19:38) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Salut quand même.

(19:38) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse : Pense au Soja shary-san, ça adoucie la gorge =P

(19:39) Shary-master of the Tearless Heart : Merci du conseil, j'y penserais.

(19:37) Dei-Art is a bAng : Bye bye

(19:38) Dei-Art is a bAng : Bon, moi, j'y vais.

(19:38) Dei-Art is a bAng : J'vous souhaite bien du plaisir.

(19:38) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et toi le gamin, si tu MEDITAIS un peu sur ce que je t'ai dis, ça te ferais pas de mal

(19:39) Sakura ^^ la mode au rOse a quitté la conversation.

(19:39) Dei-Art is a bAng : Tcho, hun !

(19:39) Dei-Art is a bAng : Shary, tu laisseras ta porte ouverte, j'vais venir te donner tes médicaments dans 5-10 min.

(19:40) Dei-Art is a bAng : Et Sasuke, t'as le droit de lui parler, hun.

(19:41) Dei-Art is a bAng a quitté la conversation

(19:41) Sasuke The Avenger : Tu m'en veux ?

(19:41) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Va savoir ?

(19:41) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(19:42) Sasuke The Avenger : Désolé.

(19:42) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : J'y vais.

(19:42 Sasuke The Avenger : Maintenant qu'on se retrouvait les deux ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines...

Alors ce n'était que cela ...

(19:42) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Et après ?

(19:43) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je peux comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas que des gens mettent le nez dans nos histoires, mais cela ne changera pas ce que je pense de toi et vice-versa.

(19:44) Sasuke The Avenger : Je sais bien, mais ça m'énerve tout de suite.

(19:45) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Et après ?

(19:46) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Pourquoi cela t'énerve ?

(19:47) Sasuke The Avenger : J'ai l'impression .. Oublie, c'est débile ...

(19:47) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Dis toujours.

(19:49) Shary- The Avenger : Dans ce genre de cas, il n'y a plus " TOI et MOI " .............. C'est stupide ...

(19:49) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Il y a NOUS et les AUTRES.

(19:50) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Et les autres, ils disent ce qu'ils veulent. Tant qu'ils n'interfèrent pas dans NOS affaires, nous n'avons pas à nous en préoccuper.

(19:50) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu te prends la tête inutilement.

(19:51) Sasuke The Avenger : Je sais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas t'en parler.

(19:51) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Et moi, c'est justement pour ça que je préfère que tu me le dises.

(19:52) Sasuke The Avenger : Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien en ce moment mais on pourrait se voir ?

(19:52) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Oui.

(19:53) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Sauf si c'est pour que tu m'envoies promener comme le dernier des demeurés.

(19:53) Sasuke The Avenger : Non.

(19:16) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Hn ...

(19:17) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : J'ai rien contre le fait qu'on se prenne la tête ... En fait, c'est plutôt bon signe quelque part ...

(19:32) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Passons.

(19:33) Sasuke The Avenger : Oui.

(19:34) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart :J'espère qu'on ne viendra pas nous déranger quand on se verra ...

(19:34) Sasuke The Avenger : Quand et où ?

(19:35) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Quand tu veux. Mais si possible en dehors de Konoha. Je loge dans le village en bas de la vallée.

(19:35) Sasuke The Avenger : Je descendrai ce soir alors .

(19:35) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Ce soir ?

(19:35) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je te manque à ce point ?

(19:36) Sasuke The Avenger : On pourra se voir à un autre moment si ça te gène.

(19:37) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel.

(19:37) Sasuke The Avenger : Tu es d'accord ?

(19:37) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Bien sûr.

(19:38) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Par contre, on risque de croiser Deidara ... Il ne part que demain matin.

(19:38) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Néanmoins, je pense qu'il ne nous dérangera pas.

(19:38) Sasuke The Avenger : J'amènerai mon katana.

(19:40) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je ne pense pas que cela sera nécessaire.

(19:40) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, qu'est ce qu'il entendait lorsqu'il disait que tu avais des choses à me dire ?

(19:43) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(19:43) Sasuke The Avenger : je t'aime et je n'aime que toi et je n'aimerai que toi .. Même si tu ne veux pas de moi, je serai encore plus collant que Deidara et tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi. C'est trop tard. Je ferai attention à ne plus jamais te faire souffrir et à ta santé également.

(19:43) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Trésor ...

Itachi relut plusieurs fois la dernière phrase de son frère, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Ses sentiments s'emmêlaient avec délice, lui donnant l'impression que son ventre se tordait.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son frère s'exprimer autant et de cette façon, si bien qu'il ne savait même pas comment réagir ...

Tout ce qu'il désirait au moment présent était de se blottir contre le torse chaud et doux de Sasuke ...

Itachi se reprit difficilement, chassant l'idée idiote de kidnapper son frère pour l'emmener sur une île déserte ...

Ce que l'amour pouvait le rendre bête, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réfléxions par l'arrivée de Deidara qui portait un plateau où trônait un bol dont l'odeur douteuse fit plisser le nez du brun aux cheveux longs.

L'artificier lui donna son médicament, un air étrange sur le visage et attendit que le récipient soit vide pour quitter la pièce sous le regard soucieux d'Itachi.

(19:49) Sasuke The Avenger : On se retrouve où ce soir, exactement ?

(19:50) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Devant les portes de Konoha.

(19:50) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je serais là ... A l'heure que tu veux.

(19:52) Sasuke The Avenger : Je dois allé voir l'hokage à 21h donc ... Disons 21h30 devant les portes ?

(19:52) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Bien.

(19:53) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart Et ils te laisseront sortir sans problèmes ?

(19:53) Sasuke The Avenger : Il n'y aura aucun problème.

(19:54) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu sais pourquoi elle veut te voir ?

(19:55) Sasuke The Avenger : Au niveau de mon comportement.

Itachi se sentit étrangement ... réceptif.

Il avait l'impression que la température ambiante avait monté ( à moins que ça ne soit son corps qui lui semblait brûlant ), il inspira longuement en essayant de se concentrer sur ce que disait son cadet, sans y voir un autre sens que celui qui devait être donné à ses propos.

(19:56) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

(19:57) Sasuke The Avenger : Moi, rien. Cest cet imbécile qui m'a provoqué .

(19:58) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Lequel ?

(19:58) Sasuke The Avenger : Hyûga ...

(19:58) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Et que t'as-t-il dit pour que tu t'énerves ?

(20:00) Sasuke The Avenger : ... Il a mit en avant mon statut de nukenin ... Pour faire simple ... Mais d'une façon ... Humiliante ...

(20:01) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Ce garçon est d'une délicatesse ...

(20:01) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Bref, passons.

(20:02) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Il ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur son cas.

(20:02) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Avec sa tête de poisson mort ...

(20:02) Sasuke The Avenger : Poisson mort ?

(20:05) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas que Hyûga-kun ressemble à un poisson qui a trop cuit ?

(20:05) Sasuke The Avenger : Pas vraiment ... A vrai dire, je n'y avais jamais réfléchis...

(20:05) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : J' ai dû subir une trop grande influence de Deidara...

(20:07) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Déjà qu' il se passe des choses étranges depuis qu'il m'a donné mes médicaments ...

(20:07) Sasuke The Avenger : Des choses ... étranges ?

Une image de son cadet peu habillé, un sourire sensuel sur les lèvres répétant d'une voix suave " tu veux me faire des choses ... étranges ? " s'incrusta dans son esprit embrumé et son corps réagit au quart de tour, à sa plus grande honte.

Le regard de Deidara ayant parlé pour lui, le brun savait où s'addresser pour demander des comptes ...

Itachi essaya vainement de se calmer, se mordant les lèvres alors qu'il visualisait de mieux en mieux les courbes de son Sasuke fictionnel ...

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

(20:08) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Il y a fort à parier qu'il a rajouté quelque chose ...

(20:08) Sasuke The Avenger : Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter ?

La scène dans son esprit changea totalement et le brun aux cheveux longs se serait presque mit des giffles pour avoir de tels fantasmes : Son esprit était présentement en train de lui transmettre les images d'un Sasuke coiffé d'oreilles de chat, une moue adorable sur sa frimousse et les joues roses, un index dans la bouche, lui répéter mot pour mot les propos de son interlocuteur.

Itachi déglutit difficilement, reprenant un semblant de dignité alors qu'il tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier en se tortillant sur sa chaise, sans parvenir à trouver une position plus confortable...

(20:08) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je pense savoir ce qu'il a mis ...

(20:09) Sasuke The Avenger : Quoi donc ?

(20:09) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : ...

(20:09) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : ......

(20:09) Sasuke The Avenger : ?

(20:09) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu ne veux pas savoir en réalité ...

(20:10) Sasuke The Avenger : Si tu le dis ...

Itachi ouvrit une fenêtre internet et tapa un mot au hasard ...

Tout pour fuir ses pensées de plus en plus salaces....

Il tenta de freiner son imagination plus qu'échauffée, reculant au plus profond de son esprit la vision de son cadet avec ce pli boudeur sur le lèvre ...

Totalement irrésistible ...

Le blond d'Iwa profita de ce moment de battement - ou de désespoir Uchiwesque - pour entrer dans la chambre du porteur de Sharingans. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard lourd de menaces auquel Deidara répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant de s'approcher de lui.

(20:11) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart Sasuke quand on parle du loup...

(20:11) Sasuke The Avenger : Dis lui de se casser. De nous foutre la paix.

(20:12) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Déjà habituellement, je préfèrerais qu'il soit en dehors de ma chambre mais là, encore plus ...

Sans gêne, l'artificier tapa à l'addresse du cadet des Uchiwa, avant même qu'Itachi ne réagisse :

(20:12) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : salut gamin, hun XP

(20:12) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Alors, tu lui as dis, hein ? !

(20:12) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Tu sais quoi, si tu le vois ce soir, tu vas bien t'amuser =P

(20:13) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

Itachi surveillait les propos du blond, voulant éviter toute révélation incongrue, mais celui-ci poussa délibérément un tas de feuilles obligeant le brun à porter son attention ailleurs, si bien que Deidara eut largement le temps d'avouer son forfait à Sasuke.

(20:13) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Parce que ... J' aiiiiiii ... ( tadaaam )

(20:13) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Mis

(20:13) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Du

(20:13) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Viagra dans son médoc saluuuut !

(20:13) Sasuke The Avenger : OO

(20:13) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je le balance par la fenêtre et je reviens TT

Deidara avait tenté de s'échapper mais son opposant réussit à le saisir par sa queue de cheval haute, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Itachi traina le blond en grognant jusqu'à une fenêtre toute proche et, sans préavis d'aucune sorte, le jeta dans l'étang qui se trouvait à côté de l'habitation dans laquelle ils logeaient.

Le porteur de Sharingans observa quelques instants le blond qui pestait contre lui, ses jurons étouffés par l'eau et la vase qui lui rentraient dans la bouche, avant de s'en détourner pour retourner à sa place, devant l'ordinateur.

(20:14) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Désolé

(20:15) Sasuke The Avenger : Pas de problème.

Le plus âgé crispa sa mâchoire, peu enclin à suivre une conversation avec l'objet de son amour dans ses conditions.

Maudissant une énième fois Deidara qui avait dû mettre une sacré dose dans le récipient, Itachi se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour se calmer car il se voyait mal arriver près de son amant avec une telle ... " vigueur " ...

(20:15) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Iil aurait pu s'abstenir .

(20:15) Sasuke The Avenger : Cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir ?

(20:16) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Hn ? Le viagra est un produit anti-social ?

(20:17) Sasuke The Avenger : Ilne me semble pas . Je suis pas très calé sur ce sujet ... Je demanderai à Sakura si tu veux.

(20:18) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je suis certain qu'elle appréciera l'attention à sa juste valeur. Surtout si tu mentionne mon nom ...

(20:18) Sasuke The Avenger : ...

(20:20) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Oui ?

(20:20) Sasuke : Je m'abstiendrai de lui poser cette question tout compte fait .

(20:20) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je pensais aussi.

(20:21) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Remarque, cela ne serait pas vraiment glorieux pour moi ... Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de recourir à ce genre d'artifice en général.

(20:21) Sasuke The Avenger : On pourrait changer de sujet ?

(20:22) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : C'est si dérangeant que cela ?

(20:22) Sasuke The Avenger : Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet sur lequel on débat habituellement.

(20:23) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart Sasuke oui mais habituellement, je ne suis pas dans cet état à cause d'un certain blond de notre connaissance

Itachi se flagella mentalement, déjà qu'il avait du mal à rester concentrer sur autre chose que le sexe, si en plus il faisait des sous-entendus sur Deidara, cela allait mal tourner...

(20:24) Sasuke The Avenger : Evidemment ... Excuse moi mais je vais y aller, Naruto veut qu'on aille manger des ramen ensemble et je devrai aller voir l'Hokage après.

(20:24) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Bien.

(20:25) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je vais aller repêcher Deidara dans ce cas ...

(20:25) Sasuke The Avenger : ?

(20:25) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Il est passé " malencontreusement " par la fenêtre ...

(20:25) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Et ne va pas croire que je l'ai aidé ...

(20:25) Sasuke The Avenger : Et tu veux pas le laisser ?

(20:26) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Cela ne pose pas vraiment de problème, si ? Etant donné que tu t'en vas ...

(20:26) Sasuke The Avenger : ....

(20:27) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : On se voit ce soir, de toute façon ?

(20:27) Sasuke The Avenger : Oui !

(20:28) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : A toute à l'heure, alors.

(20:28) Sasuke The Avenger : Oui ..

(20:28) Shary- Master Of the Tearless Heart : Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Itachi changea rapidement son statut, se mettant en Hors Ligne sans pour autant se déconnecter, attendant simplement une réaction de la part de son cadet.

Ce dernier répondit simplement un " Monstre " qui arracha un sourire à son aîné qui décida cependant d'éteindre l'appareil pour aller se reposer, sa crise l'ayant épuisé plus que de raison.

C'est donc en imaginant l'odeur et la douceur de la peau de Sasuke qu'Itachi s'endormit ... Toujours soumis au " coup de pouce " de Deidara...

- fin du chapitre 24 -

Erf, sûrement le chapitre que j'aime le moins ...

Et pourtant le plus long jamais écrit jusqu'à maintenant OO ( à peut près 130 ko ...)

j'espère malgré tout que vous aurez passé un bon moment xD

A la prochaine

( et Lou, bon courage pour ton brevet XP t'as vu, j'l'ai postéééé heuuuuh XD)


	25. Hé bé mes enfants, ça fait un moment !

NOTE :

La fic est finie.

Nanan je déconne, revenez !

Donc, après, un certain nombre de problème (entre mon ordi qui a lâché - adieu chapitres ! - le taf et les cours) j'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre un coup de pied au cul pour reprendre cette fic. J'avais bien essayé, j'avais reposté un chapitre, mais ce site bien aimé a avalé tout un paragraphe ( et j'en passe) du coup, ça m'a gavé. Ouais, j'ai failli aller m'acheter des New Rock pour me faire les dents dessus. Mais bref, passons. J'avais un peu perdu de vu Lou, l'autre rédactrice, pis comme le Zazard fait bien les choses, c'est une pote à ma soeur. Donc retrouvailles ( mon Su-chan )

Bref.

Passons.

Je fais du craquage de 'Tachi.

J'ai eu le temps ( c'est peu de le dire !) de voir un peu les reviews et de modifier ce qui n'allait pas, ou ce qui ne me convenait plus. Je suis également les scans ( merci captainaruto, plus tard, je t'épouserai.) donc la suite de la fic est plus un détournement des dialogues du manga pour mes (sombres) desseins.

Etant donné que j'ai la rancune facile, j'ai décidé de poster ailleurs que sur fanfiction . net et vu que je suis un peu un macaque qui s'ignore, bein j'ai zappé les identifiants de l'ancien blog ( hyphalis production) donc le nouveau c'est : itasasu . project . overblog . com

**EDIT : par contre, je me suis aperçue que le site apparaissait pas dans les moteurs de recherche ( p*tain d'loosers.) donc, s'il n'y a pas possibilité d'arriver au site grâce à l'adresse, aller sur deviant art : hyphalis . deviantart (sans les espaces) et j'ai mis un lien dans l'encadré à droite. J'vais voir ce que je peux faire pour arranger ce problème mais vu que fanfiction . net supporte pas les liens, c'est un peu la misère. **

je me permet une réponse aux review ici, mais hésitez pas à aller m'incendier sur le blog (j'aime ça, le feu et moi, on est bien potes. Pyromane sur les bords, toutafé.) Parce que je doute de revenir ici pour voir les commentaires et réponses à mes billets doux.

RAR :

Put*** quand même 152 review, 40 favoris et 54 personnes qui suivent cette histoire... C'est sacrément un truc bien malade... Je remercie tous les lecteurs, tous les gens qui sont passés ici et qui ont apprécié cette fic. (c'est fait pour, si il y avait pas eu des gens pour lire, j'l'aurais pas reprise, on est d'accord )

Kaleiya : suis-je le connard en chef ? ( ku ku ku ku ;) ) très honnêtement, je pense pas qu'un Mpreg sera dans la fic. Sasuke a été assez torturé ( pauvre Itachi qui va devoir supporter ce grand malade...) Pour répondre à tes questions, le cerveau de Sasuke a marché au ralenti et va se réveiller par la suite. Avec un bon timing, c'est à voir... Mais ça reste Sasuke, il va bien trouver une solution ;) et effectivement, Deidara devrait être casé. Bon, je reprends mes geta et je retourne dessiner, bye °/u\° !

Cea : merci à toi, si t'as déliré sur ce chapitre, tant mieux. Pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé ... trop long, mais il fallait bien trouver le moyen de renforcer un peu les liens entre les personnes. Sakura est un personnage qui va évoluer, c'est pour ça qu'elle est un peu bébête au début. ( faut bien le dire, même dans le manga, au début, j'étais comme la majeure partie des gens, je pouvais pas la piffrer, Lou non plus, et je sais même pas si elle la déteste toujours autant lol) hé hé A la prochaine, j'espère !

Tupudu purlupupu : j'aime les reviews constructives ! Pour te répondre, au niveau de Sasuke, c'est plus parce que les interrogations par rapport à sa famille allaient revenir mais aussi parce qu'il est pas trop genre à rester 15 plombes à s'apitoyer. Le mec, il apprend un truc, il change tout son comportement, j'aime pas les girouettes T.T [ ça se voit que c'est pas moi qui fait Sasuke et que j'ai du mal avec sa psychologie ? Oui ? Ah, ok XD ] Mais effectivement, par rapport à des moments longs, notamment ceux avec Deidara, c'est pas équilibré.

Pour Itachi, c'était un parti pris au début, de parler le moins possible de lui pendant les rencontres et de plutôt se mettre du côté de Sasuke qui "découvre" ce mec. En relisant la fic, c'est un fait, les réactions d'Itachi manquent. J'avais aussi peur de trop verser dans le mélodrame (ouin, Sasuke je t'aime/je t'ai fais pleurer/je t'aime/ mon dieu, j'ai les mains pleines de sang/ je t'aime/ j'ai tué nos parents. ect.) du coup, quand je l'ai reprise, j'ai ajouté quelques une de ses réactions. ( et j'ai toujours peur de verser dans le mélodrame °/_\° Hn... Phooooque. )

En attendant, j'apprécie tes remarques. Puisque je les publiais à la suite, je ne voyais pas forcément l'histoire du point de vue d'un lecteur. Du coup, quand je corrigeais, y'a des trucs qui me semblaient logique et maintenant, avec un peu de recul, je me dis que c'est pas toujours ça.

De même, c'est plus les mêmes trips, j'ai modifié certains passages qui me parlaient plus tellement ( Lou, tu as le droit de me pendre pas les pieds, je t'autorise ^/u\^ ), il y a aussi le fait que c'est une longue fic, du coup, les délires viennent parfois des chapitres d'avant. Je me souviens d'une lectrice qui suivait cette fic et qui m'avait demandé ce que c'était que l'histoire de l'hermine ou de la vieille avec son soja, que Shary mettait toujours sur le tapis.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que les chapitres qui suivent te plairont. Y'a plus d'action (MSN, au bout d'un moment, c'est casse-gueule et c'est chiant )

Biax

Swordetios : Olé ! Chose promise, chose dûe ! Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir posté avant ( heureusement que tu avais précisé que tu voulais une suite prochainement T/_\T"""" ) J'espèreque la suite te plaira !

Moi : Je suis perturbé par ce pseudo, je sais pas pourquoi O/.\O" ku ku ku ! Bref, pour tes remarques, tu devrais y trouver les réponses dans les chapitres qui arrivent. 24 chapitres d'un coup, en même temps, chaud. Perso, je sais pas si je l'aurais fais !

Aquarii : En fait, il ne devrait plus vraiment y avoir de conversation msn. Si tu veux, l'idée était aussi de montrer qu'msn n'allait pas forcément tout résoudre. Itachi comme Sasuke ont pris ça comme une boué de secours et ça se retourne forcément contre eux à un moment donné. ça a permis surtout de faire apparaitre d'autres personnages, plutôt que de les planter comme des fleurs à un moment donné de l'histoire. (par contre, pour la longueur, je suis totalement d'accord. Ce chapitre a fait 35 pages word. Je me suis limite jouis dessus quand je suis arrivée à la fin, je t'explique pas T/_\T ) Et non, Sasuke se fait pas mal d'idée, mais c'est pas encore pour maintenant, mais ça arrive, comme la mort d'Itachi d'ailleurs ^/u\^ naaan, je déconne. [ j'ai un humour un peu pourri, désolée...] J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Cainael : je serais (très) mal placée pour te dire : " Oh, une revenante ?" pas vrai ? ku ku ku ! Et non, ce n'est pas une encore. (KU KU KU !) Plus sérieusement, oui, Sasuke va en chier, il va devenir un peu marteau mais ça devrait s'arranger. (on espère...) Il va effectivement avoir de l'effeuillage de masque dans le chapitre 26 et 27, il me semble. Mais Sasuke aura (encore) raté son tour. A bientôt pour la suite ;)

Anestancia : LA SUITE TROIS ANS APRES ! X/_\X Bref, me revoilà ! Si tu veux m'envoyé un katon, t'as le droit...

Bruna847 : Merci pour l'encouragement. J'préviens Su-chan et on revient vite faire des blagues pourries °/ç\°

Dragonichigo : le dragon-fraise ? On peut être meilleurs amis du monde ? La fin sera euh ouais. Ku ku ku ku ! Mais j'espère que tu seras satisfaite ! (oui. Je suis sadique, j'ai passé un diplôme pour ça. ^/3\^ )

Narue : Original qui vient d'un trip à la con avec des émoticônes quand même... Comme quoi, il en faut peu pour partir en vrille... Et non, la fic ne finira pas mal. ( Moi, j'en ai marre de payer des camions de mouchoirs à cause d'une fic. J'suis un être sensible, on dirait pas comme ça, mais si. ç/_\ç ) A la prochaine !

BYU : Bein, la réaction de Sasuke... Il va péter un câble. °/W\° et parce que c'est Sasuke, il va faire de la m**** . J'en dis pas plus, ( c'est possible de se spoiler soi-même ? Lou, mon Su-chan, pas taper ! ) Et effectivement, les udpated... Euh... Je les ai fais dans une autre dimension ? ; /.\ ;

Maylilin-chan : Merci pour les conversations :) Pour être honnête, c'est les passages que j'aime le moins. Mais c'était assez marrant de se battre sur ce qu'ils devaient se dire, surtout pour Hidan, j'adore son côté grossier-je-veux-tous-vous-convertir. Merci de continuer à venir, j'suis super émue ç/_\ç ! J'vais retrouver mon Su-chan pour m'émouvoir dans ses bras, en espérant ne pas me faire envoyer cueillir des champignons...

Soleeiila : Merci pour ton message, en fait, j'ai pas eu spécialement le temps et l'envie de m'y remettre pour les raisons que j'ai expliqué plus haut. Lou est pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup, je me suis foutue un coup de pied au cul pour retravailler tout ça. ( ça fait beaucoup de "coups", non ? °/O\° ) mais cette fic sera posté jusqu'au bout.

Après avoir répondu aux autres reviews, je commence à manquer d'inspiration, PHOQUE.

Mnemosyne'sEye : Y'aura une suite, mon enfant :D ( non, je ne suis pas la réincarnation de Sexy Serpillère aka. Orochimaru.) et une fin aussi. \o/ Très contente que ça t'ai plut en tout cas ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, en plus, y'a un LEMON */3\*

Nawaki : yep la suite sera sur le blog. Fanfiction . PROUT m'a cassé les bonbons le méchant. -/_\-

Lou : Mon Su-chan, comme on se retrouve 3

Liuti : Du site, carrément ? Ku ku ku, c'est sympa mais je serais pas allé jusque là. (Le plus long, ça part contre, c'est clair !) Mais merci :)

Pop : ku ku ku ... Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ? ku ku ku ( oui, c'est exagéré... J'avoue. J'admet) Contente que tu aimes notre travail. J'aime les beaux sentiments. */_\*

MadSoulsickness : nope ! J'ai fais ma lune de miel avec Su-chan, le temps que je revienne pour vous raconter ma vie... Quoi ? Il est pas bien, mon humour ? ( J'admet, depuis le début de cette fic, mon humour s'est pas amélioré, au contraire...) Merci pour le commentaire !

KaoruUzuki : Quand je vois la date des messages, ça fait bizarre... Bref, j'espère que les chapitres qui arrivent te plairont toujours autant ! Je posterai la suite ( et la fin, cela va s'en dire, assez rapidement).

Rikoudosennin : °/_\° euh... Bonsoir. Je suis désolée, tu arrives à la fin des messages que j'ai reçu, du coup, j'ai perdu mon inspiration en chemin. Ku ku ku ! Plus sérieusement, merci pour ton message, ça fait plaisir que des gens envoient encore des messages après tant ... d'années O/.\O J'espère que la suite va plaire */3\*

Bon, voilà pour les RARs. J'espère que j'ai zappé personne...

A bientôt, tout le monde. J'attends la psychopathe qui fait mon Su-chan adoré pour lui demander si je suis pas trop mélodramatique. Love ya !


End file.
